Not Alone
by CrissColfer21
Summary: Kurt a déjà commencé sa dernière année de lycée, rien a changé, il est toujours la risée de l'équipe de football. Mais ce matin là, ce n'est pas David Karofsky qui va lui donner le rituel de McKinley, mais un bouclé aux yeux noisettes qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :D C'est ma toute première fanfiction donc j'espère que ça plaira ... Si jamais vous aimez le premier chapitre, faites le moi savoir comme ça je publierai le prochain (j'en ai déjà pleins d'avance). Juste pour information, dans cette fiction, Kurt et Blaine ont le même âge et sont donc tous les deux en dernière année de lycée ! Les phrases écrites en italiques sont les pensées directes de Kurt :) Voilàààà bonne lecture à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire ce premier chapitre :) 3

* * *

Kurt arriva dans le parking du lycée de McKinley et se gara à la première place libre qu'il vit. Il coupa le moteur et resta immobile, assit sur son siège, songeur. _Génial une nouvelle semaine qui commence. _

_Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver encore aujourd'hui ?! Un slushie dans la tête en entrant dans le hall ? Un coup contre les casiers ? Être enfermé dans les toilettes comme vendredi ?! Non ils vont peut être commencer à innover. _

Un claquement contre sa vitre de voiture le sortit de sa songerie et il sursauta, se tapant le coude contre le volant. Il se tourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai failli prendre une crise cardiaque Rachel, de bon matin c'est super agréable merci, s'exclama-t-il en sortant de sa voiture.

- Mais tu m'as foutu la trouille a resté immobile comme ça, ça faisait quelques minutes que j'étais là derrière ta vitre et tu ne m'as même pas capté! Comment tu vas ?

- Je sais pas trop, je me demandais justement ce qui allait m'arriver aujourd'hui ...

- Kurt ...

- Quoi ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de me soucier de ça, c'est tous les jours Rachel, tous les jours ! Donc au final c'est normal que je ne pense qu'à ça ... Mais ça va aller ne t'en fait pas.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans le lycée et se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers respectifs qui étaient, cette année, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Kurt replongea dans ses pensées. Le vendredi précédent, une des brutes de footballeur, l'avait poussé dans les toilettes des filles, et l'avait enfermé dans un cabinet, juste au début d'une heure de cours. Il était resté là enfermé pendant plusieurs heures, sans pouvoir prévenir quelqu'un puisque bien sûr, il lui avait pris son téléphone. C'était au final une dernière année qui l'avait découvert après l'avoir entendu crier. C'était l'une des nombreuses situations humiliantes qu'il avait vécu depuis son entrée au lycée.

- KUUUUURTT !

La voix de Mercedes, une de ses amis le fit sursauter.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui !

- Désolé, s'excusa Mercedes essoufflée, je t'ai vu à l'autre bout du couloir et j'ai couru jusqu'ici, j'étais inquiète, tu ne répondais pas à mes messages de tout le week end, je me suis fait ...

- Je ne pouvais pas répondre à tes messages, il m'a pris mon portable avant de ...

Il lança un regard pour faire comprendre la suite à Mercedes, pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé une nouvelle fois de dire la situation humiliante dans laquelle il s'était trouvé.

- Oh, je vois ... Je suis désolée Kurt, vraiment, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ooh tu vois ça David ?! Qu'est ce que c'est mignon ... On croirait presque un vrai petit couple tu ne trouves pas ? Quoique deux demoiselles ensemble c'est pas vraiment dans l'étique.

Un groupe de footballeur arriva en trombe devant le casier de Kurt. Ce dernier sentit son ventre se serrer rien que d'entendre la voix de Kevin. Il se retourna prêt à répliquer quelque chose mais tomba nez à nez avec un garçon, tenant un sluchie à la main. Il ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être. Kurt connaissait exactement tous les membres du groupe qui lui faisait la misère depuis son entrée au lycée. Et ce brun aux yeux noisettes était totalement inconnu à ses yeux.

- Hummel, je te présente mon pote Blaine Anderson, ton nouvel ennemi. Aller Anderson, ton tout premier slushie sur la meilleure des victimes, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux mon gars!

Kurt cru pendant un quart de seconde, d'après le regard de ce "Anderson" qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais il se trompa. Il reçu ce liquide glacé et collant qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur, en pleine figure.

- C'est une nouvelle semaine qui commence Princesse Hummel ! Et je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! dit David Karofsky, le leader du groupe en s'éloignant.

- Kurt est ... commença Mercedes.

- C'est bon ! J'ai l'habitude, je vais aux toilettes, coupa Kurt.

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Quand il y rentra, il vit avec soulagement qu'elles étaient vides. Il déposa son sac par terre et se regarda dans la glace. Il en avait partout: sur les cheveux, la figure, le tee-shirt et même sur le haut de son pantalon. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas raté. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se força à les retenir.

_C'est bon Kurt, tu as déjà verser assez de larmes à cause d'eux ce week-end. _

Il n'avait qu'une envie, de rentrer chez lui et de se mettre sous sa couette et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait déjà séché toute l'après midi de vendredi après avoir appris que toute l'école était au courant pour sa mésaventure aux toilettes. Les slushies, il avait l'habitude, il prévoyait tout le temps un tee-shirt de rechange dans son sac au cas où. Il entendit toquer à la porte suivit par la voix de Rachel.

- Kurt ? On peut rentrer ?

Il essuya ses quelques larmes qui avaient coulé malgré lui, arrangea ses cheveux, donna un dernier coup d'oeil pour voir si il avait mis correctement son tee shirt et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il y découvrit Rachel et Mercedes, avec de grands regards inquiets.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer les filles, ce sont les toilettes des garçons, dit-il en leur adressant un petit sourire.

- Kurt ... commença Mercedes.

- Non s'il vous plait, on en parle plus, on oublie ...

- D'accord, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je me demandais, tu penses qu'on va avoir le travail de duo cette année aussi ? J'avais bien aimé ce principe! Mais cette fois-çi, je m'en fiche si Finn n'est pas content, si ça se fait, je fais le duo avec toi! Nos voix vont tellement bien ensembles je trouve ...

Kurt regarda sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire. C'était ce qu'il adorait chez Rachel, pour sortir des situations embarrassantes, il pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Elle pouvait être insupportable de temps en temps, mais elle était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'elle, et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Pendant sa première heure de cours, il n'écouta rien de ce que le M. Collins, son prof de Maths, tentait d'expliquer. Il regardait par la fenêtre pensif. Il se demandait si toute sa vie il devrait supporter ce nœud dans l'estomac qui ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il vivait dans la peur. Tous les jours il avait peur de se faire frapper ou de se faire harceler. Avant, il se disait, qu'une fois le lycée terminé tout irait mieux. Mais maintenant, il avait compris que ce genre de choses lui arriverait tout le temps. Qu'il soit au lycée ou en dehors, des homophobes il y en auraient toujours pour lui pourrir la vie et l'empêcher d'être heureux. De penser à ça son ventre se serra et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux détestait sa vie, détestait son lycée, détestait les élèves et les profs. Les seules choses qui arrivaient à le faire tenir étaient ses quelques amis et son père. Il détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre qu'il fixait depuis le début du cours et tourna la tête pour observer la classe. Rachel écoutait avec attention le cours à côté de lui. Mercedes chuchotait à l'oreille de Tina qui gloussait discrètement. Puis, son regard se posa sur le garçon qui lui avait renversé le slushie dessus, une heure auparavant. Il n'écoutait rien au cours lui non plus. Il était concentré sur une feuille où il avait l'air d'écrire ou de dessiner quelque chose, Kurt était trop loin pour voir. _Surement un des ces fils à papa_, pensa Kurt car il tout sauf mal habiller comme Karofsky avait l'habitude. Il portait un jean slim mais pas aussi serré que ceux que Kurt avait l'habitude de porter, un polo pas trop mal. Ses cheveux étaient visiblement bouclés mais recouvert par une tonne de gel qui aplatissait complètement ses boucles. Kurt se laissa imaginer pendant quelques secondes les cheveux du garçons sans gel, et se vit très bien passer ses doigts dedans. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer, il rougit immédiatement, comme si il était persuadé que tout le monde était au courant. Puis ses yeux croisèrent le regard noisette de Blaine, car ce dernier le fixait tout autant. Kurt surpris, baissa d'un seul coup les yeux sur sa feuille, il s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à attendre un "Tu fais quoi ?! Tu veux que je t'aide pédé ?" Comme cela était arrivé plusieurs fois avec les autres membres de l'équipe quand par malheur son regard s'était un peu trop attardé sur eux. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Kurt, étonné essaya discrètement de lever son regard vers lui et il remarqua que ce dernier le fixait toujours. Même si ce garçon avait l'air d'être un gros con comme Karofsky, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était ... Beau. Et la façon qu'il avait de le regarder l'intriguait mais le gênait en même temps. Il détourna alors ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'accorda un nouveau regard il s'était replongé sur sa feuille. La cloche sonna la fin du cours et il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Il voulait sortir au plus vite au cas où le nouveau ait voulu attendre la fin du cours pour lui hurler dessus ou pire. Il ne voulait pas un drame de plus pour ce matin. Il sortit de la salle de cours et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Kurt se dirigea à la cafétéria pour rejoindre ses amis. Tout le Glee Club se rejoignait à leur table habituelle. Il s'assit entre Mercedes et Rachel, cette dernière était trop impliquée dans sa conversation sur son prochain solo, avec Tina pour lui parler. Mercedes lui sourit mais Kurt fut intrigué par la conversation de Puck et Finn qui étaient assis en face de lui.

- Oui j'ai entendu dire que ses parents ont déménagé ici pour le boulot de son père. Il travaille dans la même entreprise que le père de Karofsky. Du coup, ils ont du se connaître avant, c'est pour ça qu'il traine avec eux dès le premier jour.

- Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Mercedes en voyant l'attention que portait Kurt à leur conversation.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, il la connaissait déjà.

- De Blaine Anderson le nouveau. Puck comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'intégrer si vite au groupe de Karofsky étant donné que normalement les nouveaux deviennent de nouvelles victimes.

- Ah tout s'explique alors. Il est même très bien intégré vu ce qu'il a fait ce matin à Kurt franchement il ...

-Mercedes s'il te plait. On revient pas là dessus, supplia Kurt.

- Oh tiens la table des loosers.

L'estomac de Kurt se noua au son de cette voix. Il détourna la tête et vit toute l'équipe de foot, plateaux à la main.

- Princesse Hummel croit trouver son prince chez Hudson ? Hhhmm ton frère Hummel c'est pas très apprécié ça non plus.

Le reste de l'équipe explosa de rire. Mais Kurt remarqua que Blaine ne rigolait pas. Il fixait intensément son plateau.

- Bon Blaine tu attends quoi là ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Rachel était en bout de table, Kurt juste à côté d'elle. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Finn et Puck. Ces derniers se levèrent. Blaine les regarda, jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurt qui sentit son ventre se serrer un peu plus. Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Mais à sa plus grande surprise il renversa son plateau sur Puck.

- C'était pas prévu sur lui mais c'est pas mal quand même Anderson, s'exclama Karofsky en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ça change, marmonna Blaine.

Puck n'avait pas l'habitude que ce genre de chose lui arrive à lui. Il commença à serrer le poing en direction de Blaine mais Finn le retint. Il savait très bien que tous les deux ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'équipe entière. Cette dernière tourna les talons morte de rire.

- Je suis désolé, s'exclama Kurt. Je sais qu'au départ c'était moi la cible je ...

- C'est bon Hummel, grommela Puck, je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore la victime de leurs conneries, tu en a assez eu ces temps ci.

Kurt lui lança un sourire de remerciement. Il avait beau avoir fait partie du groupe de Karofsky l'année dernière, le fait d'avoir été contraint au glee club (par punition) l'avait totalement changé. A la fin du repas, il indiqua à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait devant la salle de cours car il faisait son petit passage habituel aux toilettes. Ce dernier consistait principalement à se recoiffer car il ne supportait pas de voir des mèches partir de tous les côtés, ce qui était souvent le cas après une matinée de cours. Les toilettes étaient une nouvelle fois vide. Il posa son sac sur le rebord du lavabo et chercha sa lac. Il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Tout en enlevant le couvercle, il se retourna pour regarder qui était rentré. Il se figea et lâcha le couvercle des mains. Blaine Anderson. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes avec un regard rempli de terreur.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda Blaine qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Kurt resta bouché-bée.

_Il me demande si je vais bien, le mec qui m'a carrément lancé un slushie en pleine tête et qui était prêt à faire pareil avec son assiette remplie de Spaghettis bolognaise, me demande si je vais bien. Pas possible._

- Tu as prévu quoi ? De m'enfermer dans les toilettes ? De me noyer la tête dans la cuvette? Et ben je t'en prie, de toute façon je ne fais pas le poids face à toi et puis je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant.

Cette phrase sortie toute seule de la bouche de Kurt qui le regretta tout de suite.

_Il va te casser la gueule Kurt pourquoi tu le cherches ..._

- Quoi ? Euh non je ... Je vais rien te faire. Je suis juste venu pour aller aux toilettes quoi.

- C'est ça oui, grommela Kurt doucement mais apparemment assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende.

- Si je t'assure. Regarde j'y vais là et je repartirai après direct. Vraiment.

Blaine entra dans une cabine. Kurt se retourna devant la glace et commença à se coiffer. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois mais quand il se retourna et son coeur se figea. Tout le groupe de Karofsky entra dans les toilettes.

- Regardez donc ça ... Hummel se fait belle ! C'est pour qui tout ça ? Ton prince Hudson c'est ça ?

- ça sera jamais pour toi en tout cas Karofsky.

- Tu me réponds Hummel ou je rêve ?

- Tu me poses une question je te réponds c'est tout.

Kurt regretta ces mots à la seconde où il les sorti. Karofsky fou de rage l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Blaine sortit de la cabine à ce moment là.

- Putain David qu'est ce que tu ...

- Ta gueule Anderson laisse moi gérer ça ! Si jamais je t'entends me parler comme ça une nouvelle fois Hummel, c'est pas par le col que je te soulèverai mais directement ton cou si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Est ce que c'est bien compris ?

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux. Surtout pas. Il hocha la tête et Karofsky le relâcha.

- Je préfère ça. Bon, on bouge les gars on est déjà à la bourre.

Kurt resta immobile quelques minutes, puis pris son sac, rangea ses affaires et sortit des toilettes. Il était en retard de 10 minutes avec tout ça. Il avait un tel poids dans la poitrine qu'il se demandait bien comment il arrivait encore à respirer. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de cours et ouvra. Il vit directement le regard de Rachel, soulagée de le voir.

- M. Hummel pourquoi autant de retard ? demanda Mme Bernard sa prof de Français.

- Je .. J'étais .. au ... casier.

- Écoutez, votre absence injustifiée de ce vendredi plus ce retard, tout ça commence à vraiment faire beaucoup. C'est la dernière fois !

- Oui madame.

Il entendit des rires au fond de la classe et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre qui c'était.

- Par contre nous avons déjà fait les groupes de travail et comme vous êtes en retard, vous allez vous mettre avec la dernière personne qui est elle aussi arrivée en retard. Allez vous asseoir.

Kurt se retourna face à la classe et vit que le seul bureau où il y avait une place de libre était celui de Blaine Anderson. Bien sûr que Blaine était lui aussi arrivé en retard, il était bien trop retenu. Il s'assit sans un mot et sortit ses affaires. Le cours repris. Kurt n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il était maintenant coincé avec un mec qui allait lui rendre la vie impossible pendant toute l'année. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes. Par chance, c'était le moment où ils devaient communiquer entre binôme et Mme Bernard était trop occupée avec Rachel et Mercedes qui lui posaient des tas de questions.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda soudain Blaine.

- Oh s'il te plait ... Laisse ... Laisse moi tranquille, dit-il entre deux reniflements.

- Écoutes j'avais aucune idée que Karofsky et les autres viendraient aux toilettes aussi, j'te jure.

- C'est ça oui, je suis pas con. Je sais très bien que c'était un piège pas la peine de ... de dire ça.

- Et bien moi je t'assure que si j'avais su qu'ils viendraient je te l'aurais dit.

Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine pour la première fois depuis qu'il était assis. Il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux de Blaine. Son ventre se serra, mais cette fois si c'était totalement différent. Quelque chose chez ce garçon l'attirait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que quand il posait ses yeux sur lui, il était intrigué.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

- Je ... Je n'ai aucune idée. Mais je l'aurais fait.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Kurt le croyait.

- Pour euh ... Cette histoire de devoir, on doit rendre le premier truc à la fin de la semaine.

- Je peux le faire et je mettrai nos deux noms dessus, commença Kurt.

- Non hors de question. Je dois le travailler aussi. Quand est ce que tu es libre ?

Kurt avait du mal à y croire. Il était persuadé de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce devoir facilement mais pour des raisons incompréhensibles, Blaine voulait travailler.

- J'ai Glee Club le mercredi soir. A part ça j'ai rien.

- Ok donc demain soir et vendredi soir chez moi ça te va ?

- Chez ... Chez toi ? demanda Kurt, étonné.

C'était le dernier endroit qu'il s'attendait à ce que Blaine propose.

- Ben oui, la bibliothèque ferme trop tôt. Et puis on sera tranquille. Mon père et ma mère sont partis en voyage d'affaires depuis ce matin. Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

- 16h avec Maths.

- Ah bon ben on a le même dernier cours, ça sera plus pratique.

Kurt hocha la tête et plongea la tête dans son cahier. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Vraiment pas.

- Tu sais qu'on est censé réfléchir sur les thèmes là ?

- Mmh ... marmonna Kurt, mais je ne suis vraiment pas dans l'humeur à bosser là. Je ferais ça quand je serai sûr que personne ne me tombera dessus, généralement j'arrive beaucoup mieux à me concentrer.

- Je vois ...

_- _Hey Hummel ! Tombe pas amoureux d'Anderson ! Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il en a rien à faire de ta bite ! Et de toi aussi surement! s'écria Karofsky, alors que la classe devenait un vrai foutoir.

- De toute façon d'ici qu'il trouve une bite qu'il veuille de lui, vu la petite princesse qu'il est ... Pas grand monde n'en voudra, rajouta Kevin.

- Vos gueules, grommela Blaine.

Ils rigolèrent de plus belle.

- J'en peux plus ... Kurt avait sorti cela à voix haute sans même sans rendre compte, il faut que je sorte.

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil vers le groupe qui discutait et rigolait entre eux. Il leva la main et appela Mme Bernard qui se dirigea vers eux.

- Dis lui que tu te sens pas bien et que tu veux aller à l'infirmerie, déclara Blaine.

Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait appelé la prof. Il lança un regard d'interrogation à Blaine qui lui montra Mme Bernard qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? vous êtes tout blanc est ce que vous allez bien ?

- Non pas vraiment, est ce que je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

Mme Bernard jeta un coup d'oeil à la classe qui devenait vraiment ingérable.

-S'il vous plait ! Du silence ! Sinon je ramasse et je note ce que vous avez fait depuis le début du cours !

La menace fonctionna et la classe se calma.

- Très bien ! Allez-y ! Mais M. Anderson vous l'accompagnez s'il vous plait.

- Non non pas la pei... commença Kurt.

- Il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

- Oh pourquoi tu nous quittes Hummel ?

- On t'as fait trop de peine ?

- Ton petit coeur de tapet...

Kurt claqua la porte et n'entendit pas la suite. Il continua sur un pas déterminé.

- Je croyais que l'infirmerie était de ce côté ?

- Je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie, elle va encore me prendre pour de la merde c'est pas la peine. Je vais juste aux toilettes.

Il rentra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Blaine entra à son tour, une seconde après.

- Ouah merci pour la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie je t'ai dit ! Tu peux en profiter pour aller te balader dans les couloirs ou j'en sais rien.

Il remarqua que les toilettes n'étaient pas vides et sortit en trombe. Il se posa alors par terre, remonta ses genoux et mis sa tête dedans. Blaine était là face à lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Kurt ne répondit pas, de longues larmes coulaient le long des ses joues et le poids dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de sortir le moindre mot. Il entendit des pas qui courraient dans leur direction et releva la tête. Il vit alors Rachel.

- Kurt !

Elle s'assit alors juste à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- Je suis là maintenant Kurt ça va aller, ils ne sont plus là.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, tout sorti, ses larmes, son épuisement, et il trouva la force de parler.

- Rachel je peux plus ... Ils ... Ils vont finir par me tuer ... Je peux plus, il a failli m'étrangler tout à l'heure, après il m'insulte ... Je peux plus tenir, je ne _veux_ plus tenir Rachel, je suis pas assez fort pour ça... renifla Kurt.

- Kurt, mon chéri, regarde moi, supplia Rachel les larmes aux yeux.

Kurt l'écouta.

- Tu ne vas pas leur donner raison, surtout pas. Bien sûr que tu es plus fort que tout ça. Tu es Kurt Hummel, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et tu es largement plus fort que ce que tu ne penses, tu n'imagines même pas combien je t'admire. Tu es fort et tu ne vas pas baisser la tête devant eux parce que tu es fière de ce que tu es Kurt, et je suis fière de ce que tu es moi aussi. D'accord ? Je suis là et je serai toujours là, ne dis pas ce genre de chose, relève la tête Kurt comme tu le fais tout le temps.

Il la regarda en souriant, même si ses joues étaient innondées de larmes. Cette fille était la meilleure amie qu'il pouvait espérer. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main. Il l'a pris et se releva à son tour.

- Je t'aime Kurt Hummel tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Kurt sentit bouger à côté de lui. Blaine. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était là. Il se figea et le regarda.

- C'est pas vrai, dit-il en soupirant.

- Je ... Je ne dirais rien.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Rachel agacé, tenant la main de Kurt.

- J'en n'ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne le dirai pas, il dit cela en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux, ce qui ramena cet étrange mal de ventre chez Kurt.

Avant que celui ci puisse répondre la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure. Et Blaine disparu dans la foule. Kurt n'eut pas à retourner dans la salle de cours car Mercedes lui avait récupérer ses affaires, il en était rassuré. Il l'était encore plus de savoir qu'il avait finit les cours pour la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Waw :) Je ne m'attendais pas à de si bonnes réactions ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, je tiens juste à préciser que cette fic sera longue donc pour l'instant je ne fais pas vraiment attention par rapport au nombre de chapitres que je poste par semaine. Quand je verrai que l'histoire à bien avancé, je commencerai à poster des chapitres que deux fois par semaine puis plus qu'une seule fois, mais il y a encore du temps je pense ;)

Je préfère répondre aux Reviews comme ça donc pour les personnes qui ont la flem de lire, passez directement au chapitre en dessous ;P

**Klainekisses:** tu es la première Review et franchement ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me touche énormément et ça me donne vraiment envie de poster la suite (parce qu'elle est déjà écrite ^^ Il ne me manque plus que quelques chapitres avant de la terminer :D) Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'écrivais pas avant, c'est à force de lire des fics en anglais, j'ai eu envie d'écrire la mienne, et du coup j'en ai déjà commencé deux autres en plus de celle là :)  
Merci encore et n'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis :D

**Nemaja**: Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Oui je pense faire ça plus tard mais pour le moment, vu que c'est le début, je poste un peu plus souvent :)

** Klaine's Love:** C'est normal que ça te fasse pensé à Sideways parce que c'est en lisant cette fic que l'idée pour la mienne est venue :) Il y aura surement quelques trucs qui te feront pensé à Sideways par ci par là mais il y aura quand même beaucoup de différences ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^^ Tu m'as fait trop rire et en tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à faire des reviews comme ça parce tu ne peux que me faire rire :P Merciiiii !

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :D

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla avec cet éternel nœud à l'estomac. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il entendit toquer à la porte.

- Kurt chéri, on est tous en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, tu viens ?

C'était la voix douce de Carole, la mère de Finn. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter son père depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et ils avaient finit par ce marier. De temps en temps ils dormaient chez Kurt et Burt. Elle ouvra doucement la porte.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Oui oui mais, je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

- Chéri ...

- Kurt c'est hors de question, s'exclama son père en entrant à son tour dans sa chambre. Il faut que tu y ailles. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu dois t'accrocher mon grand. Tu ne peux pas rater les cours aujourd'hui, tu les as déjà rater vendredi et ...

- D'accord, ça va c'est bon je vais y aller.

Son père avait reçu samedi matin un appel du lycée. Le principal Figgins lui avait expliqué qu'il ratait beaucoup de cours en ce moment. Kurt avait donc dû lui expliquer la raison sans pousser trop loin. Il avait seulement évoquer le fait qu'il s'était pris un slushie en pleine figure comme le Glee Club avait l'habitude, et avait reçu quelques insultes qui l'avaient fatigué. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père. En tout cas pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il descendit les escaliers à la suite de Carole et de son père. Il retrouva Finn mangeant des pancakes, et lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire bonjour.

- Tu finis tard aujourd'hui mon chéri ? demanda gentiment Carole.

- Non 16 heures.

Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il devait faire après les cours. Son ventre se serra. Décidément, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

- Mais je vais rentrer beaucoup plus tard je dois travailler sur un devoir de français avec mon binôme.

- Rachel? demanda Burt étonné que son fils appelle sa meilleure amie "son binôme".

- Non un nouvel élève qui est arrivé hier. Blaine Anderson.

Finn faillit s'étouffer avec son pancake. Il n'était pas dans son cours de Français, il n'avait donc aucune idée de cette histoire de devoir en binôme.

- QUOI ?! s'écria-t-il ?! Tu vas travailler avec ce gros ...

- Finn ! s'exclama Carole, surveille ton langage s'il te plait.

- Ce quoi ?! l'interrogea Burt avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Carole.

- C'est un abruti, il fait partie du groupe de Karofsky ...

- Pourquoi tu travailles avec lui Kurt ? s'étonna Burt.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix , je ... Je suis arrivée en retard en cours parce que je devais finir mon interro du cours précédent. Il ne restait plus que lui, j'étais obligé.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait surtout pas donner les vrais raisons de son retard à son père qui serait directement allé tuer Karofsky et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment c'était son père en prison, par sa faute. Kurt sentit que son père comprenait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais pour son plus grand soulagement, il entendit un klaxon.

- C'est Rachel, elle m'emmène aujourd'hui, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de l'essence hier.

_Rectification, je voulais rentrer me foutre sous la couette et déprimer toute la soirée voilà pour quoi je ne suis pas allé chercher de l'essence. _

- D'accord je vais m'en occuper aujourd'hui pour toi.

- Merci papa.

Il embrassa son père et Carole.

- Bonne journée et Finn on se voit tout à l'heure, s'écria Kurt du couloir.

Carole et Burt n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée claqua.

La journée se passa comme à son habitude, il se prit un slushie de la part de Kevin à son arrivée le matin. Puis, parce qu'il riait trop fort avec Rachel dans les couloirs entre deux cours, Karofsky le poussa contre les casiers. Rachel hors d'elle le poussa à son tour et se prit un slushie dans la figure car il ne voulait pas "taper les gonzesses même si il faisait une exception pour Hummel". Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette journée n'avait pas été si horrible que ça. Lors de son cours de Maths, Kurt s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Rachel qui était sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle s'était pris ce slushie (elle n'avait pas d'habit de rechange) en pleine figure. Blaine ne se plaça pas au même endroit que la veille. Il se mit au bureau juste devant lui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas te mettre ailleurs ? Tu lui veux quoi encore ? Lui foutre un poing en plein cours ? L'insulter pendant tout le cours ? Le ...

- Rachel c'est bon, soupira Kurt

- Non c'est pas bon Kurt ! C'est vraiment pas bon ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Blaine ?

- Je voulais juste demander si c'était toujours bon pour chez moi après le cours.

Rachel se figea et fixa Blaine.

- Oui toujours bon, déclara Kurt.

Elle se tourna vers Kurt, bouche-bé, puis vers Blaine à qui elle lança son regard le plus noir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- On est binôme en Français Rachel rappelle toi.

- Oh ! Je te jure Blaine si jamais ...

- Mlle Berry, mon cours a commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà, est ce que j'aurais la chance d'avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ? déclara M. Collins.

Rachel hocha la tête et écrit quelque chose sur le haut de son cahier. Persuadé que c'était pour lui, Kurt ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle écrivait. Mais elle déchira le papier et le donna à Blaine avant que Kurt ne puisse l'attraper. Blaine le lu, sourit et écrivit quelque chose et le passa à Rachel. Kurt lui pris des mains.

_Je te jure que si tu fais quoique ce soit à Kurt, tout le Glee Club débarquera chez toi et je n'imagine même pas à quel point on sera énervé. On a beau être les losers du Glee Club, 14 contre 1 tu ne fais pas le poids. Fais gaffe à toi Anderson._

_Je ne lui ferait rien. Je t'assure "Berry"._

Kurt sourit malgré lui et lui rendit le mot en l'entendant marmonner après avoir lu la réponse."Il y a plutôt intérêt oui"

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer. Ou peut être que c'était pour se rassurer lui même ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il sentit son ventre se serrer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il compris qu'il était terrifié. Et si jamais Blaine essayait de le piéger ? Et si jamais tout ça n'était qu'une manigance de Karofsky ? Ils sortirent de la salle avec Rachel, Blaine l'attendait là, les bras croisés.

- Tu m'appelles en rentrant ce soir ? demanda Rachel en prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

- Oui Rachel, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ok. Bon. A demain alors. Blaine rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit, dit-elle en s'éloigna.

- Elle serait pas hyper protectrice ta pote ?

- Mmh, marmonna Kurt en suivant Blaine à travers le couloir.

- Tu as ta voiture ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas pris ce matin c'est Rachel qui m'a emmené. Mais j'appellerai mon père tout à l'heure pour qu'il vienne me ...

- Non pas la peine je te ramènerai.

- Mmh d'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une grosse voiture noire, Kurt n'y connaissait rien et était incapable de dire la marque de cette voiture, mais cela confirmait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de Blaine la veille. Le trajet se passa en silence. Kurt était trop inquiet pour dire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant une énorme maison, Kurt compris que le moment était arrivé. Blaine sortit de la voiture et l'attendit. Kurt prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la portière. Pendant que Blaine ouvrait la porte, il resta planté vers la voiture, sans bougé, _je dois avoir l'air complètement ridicule_ pensa Kurt. Mais c'était malgré lui. Il était complètement terrifié.

- Euh la porte est ouverte Hummel ...

Kurt le regarda mais ne bougea pas. Blaine avança et se mit face à lui.

- Est ce que ça va ?

Kurt commençait à en avoir marre de l'entendre dire ce petit bout de phrase.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je vais rentrer.

Blaine lui attrapa le bras.

- A pieds ?

- Oui, je ... c'est mieux, de toute façon c'est pas très loin je pense ... Bon euh .. à demain.

Mais Blaine ne lui lâchait pas le bras.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Je n'ai surement pas dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas vu le silence de mort pendant le trajet.

- Non pas du tout.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème ?

- Oui explique moi pourquoi d'un coup comme ça tu ne veux plus qu'on bosse ensemble.

- Le problème ? Le problème c'est que tu traines avec les mecs qui me pourrissent la vie depuis que je suis entré au lycée. Qui me dit qu'ils ne sont pas derrière ta porte en train de m'attendre pour se jeter sur moi et me ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me lever ? Ou qu'ils ne vont pas débarquer dans la soirée pour faire ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas me faire au lycée ?

- Tu as peur de rentrer chez moi ? demanda Blaine étonné.

- Je ... C'est pas que ... Oui, avoua finalement Kurt.

- Écoute, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je peux t'assurer que Karofsky et les autres ne sont pas au courant que tu viens travailler chez moi ce soir. Je t'assure que jamais j'aurais eu l'idée de leur dire.

Kurt se sentit gêné par la main de Blaine sur son bras et par ce regard qui le fixait intensément.

- Kurt, je te promets que tu ne crains rien ici ...

C'était la première fois que Blaine l'appelait par son prénom, et Kurt sentit son ventre se nouer.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce putain de ventre ?! _

Il ne savait pas du tout si il faisait une erreur mais il déclara:

- D'accord.

Blaine lui sourit et lâcha son bras. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison de Blaine. Le hall d'entrée faisait la taille de sa chambre. _Le salon lui, surement la taille de ma maison _pensa Kurt. Il y avait un coin cinéma qui était aménagé au bout de la salle, une grande table et un bureau avec un ordinateur, la salle était décorée de tableaux plus bizarres les uns que les autres, _surement des objets de collection. _La télé était collée au mur et tout autour était installé des étagères avec des centaines de DVD et de CD. L'escalier qui montait à l'étage était aussi grand que celui qui menait à l'appartement de Finn et Carole. La cuisine américaine collée au salon était elle aussi tout de luxe, couleur nacre. Kurt n'osait même pas imaginer le prix de chaque élément présent. Voyant les yeux émerveillés de Kurt, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire. Kurt gêné se tourna vers Blaine, et remarqua qu'il avait un sourire à couper le souffle.

_Mon dieu heureusement qu'il ne peut pas entendre ce que je pense._

_- _Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut être ?

- Oui je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

- Ok je vais te chercher ça, installe toi sur la grande table du salon, c'est là que ce sera le plus pratique pour nous.

Kurt s'exécuta, il sortit son livre et ses feuilles. Et attendit Blaine et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule décoration personnelle du salon, le cadre avec une photo de famille. Kurt se leva et prit le cadre pour l'observer. Sur une plage, une jeune femme blonde tenait un enfant sur ses genoux, sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'un homme qui lui aussi portait un enfant beaucoup plus petit. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il reconnu Blaine sur les genoux de son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce moment avait l'air magique pour chacun d'entre eux. Il n'entendit pas Blaine revenir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? demanda-t-il

- Je ... Je suis désolée, répondit Kurt en reposant le cadre sur le meuble. Ce sont tes parents ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as un frère ?

- J'avais.

- Il ...

- est mort oui, le coupa Blaine.

- Je ... Je suis vraiment ...

- Désolé ? Oui je sais c'est ce que tout le monde dit.

Ce qui était certain, remarqua Kurt c'est que Blaine ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Il s'était refermé à partir du moment où il avait vu Kurt avec le cadre entre les mains.

- On s'y met ? demanda Kurt pour changer de sujet.

- Oui ok.

Ils commencèrent à mettre en commun ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté. Kurt fut étonné des bonnes idées de Blaine. Il changeait vraiment de l'intelligence des autres membres de l'équipe. Après 1h de travail, Blaine proposa un petite pause.

- Canapé ? J'ai trop mal au dos là, je me suis fait mal au dos l'autre jour et ces chaises n'arrangent rien. Tu viens ?

- Mais on ne peut pas travailler correctement sur le canapé ?

- Hummel, on peut peut-être s'accorder une petite pause non ? On le mérite quand même.

- Oh ? D'accord.

Après qu'ils se soient installés en silence, Kurt demanda:

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas y ... répondit Blaine soucieux.

- Pourquoi quand je t'ai proposé de faire le boulot à ta place tu n'as pas voulu ? N'importe quel gars aurait sauté sur l'occasion ou même ne m'aurait pas laissé le choix ...

- Parce que dois travailler le français, j'ai beaucoup de lacunes. Et je veux et j'ai besoin d'avoir mon diplôme.

- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le veux pas toi ?

- Si bien sûr mais ...

- Et ben voilà, moi aussi, répondit Blaine sur la défensive.

Kurt ressentit une douleur sur sa hanche lorsqu'il s'appuya sur ce qui semblait être la télécommande. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit cri de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Je ... Je me suis appuyé sur la télécommande.

- Et ça t'as fait mal à ce point là ?

- Non ... C'est que ... Non laisse tomber c'est pas important.

- Ben si dis moi !

- C'est rien t'inquiètes.

- Kurt.

A chaque fois que son nom sortait de la bouche du garçon, Kurt avait du mal à ne pas craquer.

- Tu as bien vu la manière dont Karofsky m'a poussé sur le casier cet après-midi ?

- Oui, répondit Blaine visiblement gêné.

- Et bien j'ai un énorme bleu à la hanche parce que ça m'a frappé sur un cadenas ... Et là je viens de vraiment me faire mal ...

- Merde ! Tu veux de la crème ou quelque chose ?

- Non non, ça devrait aller, j'ai eu pire tu sais, dit-il un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- C'est pas une raison. Je vais te chercher un truc reste là.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un tube de crème à la main.

- Tiens c'est pour les coups justement.

- Merci répondit Kurt. Il attendit quelques instants le tube à la main.

- Tu eeeuuhh ... Attends quoi ?! Oh je vois ! Tu veux quand même pas que je me retourne Hummel ? demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ... Ben je sais pas ... Je ...

- Du calme, tu sais que j'ai des hanches moi aussi, c'est pas comme si tu devais t'en mettre sur le cul.

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à cette réflexion. Blaine éclata de rire. Ce rire qui avait fait craquer Kurt quelques heures plus tôt.

_Il a vraiment ce genre de sourire qui ... Stop Kurt stop !_

- Bon ça va je me retourne, mets ta crème !

- C'est bon, déclara Kurt après quelques minutes.

- A quoi ça ressemble ?

- C'est ... vraiment très bleu. Et ça fait vraiment très mal quand je touche.

- Tout ça ... ça dure depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que je suis au lycée et que j'ai fait mon coming-out. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les énerver ou je sais pas quoi, c'est venu de ça. Je suis gay et ils me rendent la vie impossible pour ça.

- C'est ...

- Injuste ? Oui c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours avant d'aller en cours. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'y vais pas la peur au ventre. C'est mon quotidien mais je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

- Il ne te reste qu'une seule année ...

- Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas quand j'aurais quitté le lycée Blaine, ça sera toujours comme ça. Peut être un peu moins c'est sûr mais j'aurais toujours cette peur au ventre.

- A moins que tu rencontres la personne qui réussira à t'enlever cette peur, juste par le fait d'être là.

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque et rougit.

- Peut être ... Pour moi la seule façon ça sera de quitter cette ville.

- C'est sûr qu'il existe des États beaucoup plus ouverts que l'Ohio. On se remet au boulot ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui oui.

Pendant les 30 minutes qui suivirent, ils se concentrèrent sur le devoir de français. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte de Blaine retentisse. Kurt se figea.

Blaine se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée suivit par Kurt. Il regarda à travers le judaset se retourna vers Kurt mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Kurt entendit:

- Oh ! Anderson ! Ouvre qu'on se boive un petit coup ! Y'a des meufs qui vont surement nous rejoindre.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ...

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se dirigea dans le salon, paniqué et rangea ses affaires.

- Kurt ! Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine en chuchotant pour que les garçons ne l'entendent pas derrière la porte.

- J'aurais jamais jamais du venir ici, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je ... Je ne vais même pas pouvoir partir, si ils restent devant, et s'ils me voient ici ils vont juste me ... Oh c'est pas vrai.

Maintenant il pleurait. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

_Pourquoi je suis venu ? Je suis complètement débile c'est pas possible ... _

Kurt était paralysé par la peur et tremblait de tout son corps. Il tentait de ranger ses affaires mais elles lui échappaient des mains.

- Kurt calme toi.

- Je ne peux pas ... Je peux pas ... Vraiment pas.

- Kurt ! insista Blaine en lui prenant les mains. Calme toi.

- Je ...dois ranger ça laisse moi, dit-il en essayant de se débattre.

- Kurt, regarde moi ! Lève la tête ! KURT s'exclama-t-il plus fort.

Kurt abandonna son idée de tout ranger et releva les yeux vers Blaine qui le fixait.

- Écoutes ... Tu entends quelque chose ?

Kurt écouta pendant quelques instant mais n'entendit rien du tout.

- Ils sont partis. Ils ont du croire que j'étais pas là ou que je dormais je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ils sont partis.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur la chaise, soulagé. Blaine lâcha ses mains et s'assit face à lui. Ses grands yeux posés sur lui.

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Je viens juste d'avoir la trouille de ma vie. A part ça je crois que ça va.

Blaine sourit devant l'ironie de Kurt.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Kurt se remettait lentement de ses émotions et ne parlait que pour indiquer la route à Blaine. Arrivé chez Kurt, Blaine coupa le moteur.

- Kurt ça va aller ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je vais appeler Rachel en rentrant, je resterai avec elle au téléphone jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. On le fait souvent quand l'un ou l'autre ne va pas bien.

- Vous êtes vraiment proche tous les deux hein ?

- Oh oui ... Je n'aurais jamais tenu ces dernières années sans elle. Elle compte énormément à mes yeux.

- J'ai cru voir ça, répondit Blaine en souriant. Bon et ben ... Demain on fait pareil du coup ?

- Oui d'accord, mais je préfèrerais qu'on le fasse chez moi si possible, je voudrais pas que l'épisode de ce soir se .. Répète.

- Oui bien sûr pas de soucis ! Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Kurt en souriant et sortant de la voiture.

Comme il l'avait dit à Blaine, ce soir là Kurt s'endormit au téléphone avec Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon alors ce chapitre est un peu particulier, et un peu plus long ... C'est dans celui là que vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Blaine et voir que son histoire est vraiment différente de la série ! Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je voulais que ce soit assez claire à comprendre donc j'ai mis pas mal de temps. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas :)

Ah oui et à partir de ce chapitre, il va y avoir des chansons. Pour la plupart, ce sera des chansons qu'on a vu dans les épisodes mais il y en aura quelques unes qui ne sont pas dans la série. Les chansons seront en gras et italique pour les distinguer du reste. Les paroles ont normalement, à chaque fois, un rapport avec la scène ! Donc si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive les traductions en français juste en dessous des paroles en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ça ne me dérange pas du tout :)

**Klaine's Love: **Oui moi je l'ai lu il y a pas mal de temps, et je l'ai relu une deuxième fois et ça m'a donné envie de commencer cette fic :D Je sais pour Kurt, c'est difficile d'écrire des trucs durs pour lui parce que j'aime pas le voir mal mais bon, pour le déroulement de l'histoire je suis obligée ... :S

**Mia-zure:** Ah la période "bad Karofsky" va durer un moment quand même :S Et Ouiiiii j'aime quand Blaine est tout chou :)

**Nemaja:** Merciiiiiii :) Je suis une grande fan de HummelBerry donc attends toi à ce qu'il y en ai pas mal :P

**Klainekisses: **Écrire une Klaine fic où Blaine n'est pas gay serait impossible pour moi ;) ça va bientôt bouger de ce côté là :P Et Oui je suis une grande fan de HummelBerry :D Merci beaucouuuup ça me fait trop plaisir que ça plaise en tout cas !

**Sev59**: Merciii j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

- Il t'a dit ça ?! hurla Mercedes

C'était mercredi midi, ils étaient tous à la cafétéria réunis autour de leurs tables habituels. Cette fois-ci les filles et Kurt d'un côté, et les garçons de l'autre. Il avait promis aux filles de tout leur raconter.

- Mercedes shuuut !

La table de Blaine et du reste du groupe était pas loin de la leur et ils s'étaient tous retournés lorsque Mercedes cria.

Kurt continua de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Lorsqu'il termina, les filles étaient toutes choquées et le regardait bouche-bé. Quinn se décida enfin à parler.

- En fait il est totalement différent d'eux.

- Pas totalement, j'ai pas besoin de rappeler l'histoire de lundi matin les filles, rétorqua Tina.

- Ce sont surement mes menaces qui lui ont foutu la trouille, du coup il ne voulait pas te blesser c'est tout.

- Rachel, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de remarques font peur à un mec comme Blaine, sérieux ?

- On sait pas hein ... Je peux faire peur si je veux.

Toutes les filles ainsi que Kurt éclatèrent de rire. Puis ce dernier sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers la table des footballeurs, mais il fut rassuré de voir que c'était celui de Blaine. Les autres discutaient entre eux et n'avaient même pas remarqué que Blaine n'était pas du tout dans la conversation et qu'il le fixait. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce regard et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Le ventre de Kurt se serra lorsque Blaine lui retourna son sourire.

- Kurt ?

Il n'avait même pas remarqué M. Schuester, le directeur du Glee Club s'approcher de leur table. Il posa ses yeux sur lui, il semblait meurtri.

- Kurt est ce que tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Sans avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Kurt se retrouva à l'hôpital au chevet de son père. Il avait fait une crise cardiaque et était maintenant dans le coma. Il resta là main dans la main avec lui en pleurs pendant deux heures. Carole ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

- Chéri, Tu devrais retourner en cours ...

- Non je peux pas le laisser tout seul ...

- Il ne sera pas tout seul, je reste avec lui maintenant. En plus tu as ton Glee club tout à l'heure, tu as besoin de voir tes amis maintenant. Aller Kurt, ton père ne voudrait pas que tu restes là à pleurer.

- D'accord, répondit Kurt en reniflant. Tu me tiens au courant s'il se passe quoique ce soit ?

- Bien sûr. Je joindrai directement Finn sur son portable d'accord ? Aller viens là.

Carole prit Kurt dans ses bras. Elle versa quelques larmes avec lui puis le poussa vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il se trouva au milieu du couloir de McKinley seul, son cœur se serra. Ils voyaient au fond le groupe de garçons. Apparemment, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, que Kurt passe devant eux. Mais soudain, il sentit une main prendre la sienne, il releva la tête et vit Rachel. Cette dernière lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui sourit tendrement.

- On est là, chuchota-t-elle.

Il compris vite. De l'autre côté Mercedes enroula son bras autour du sien, puis derrière lui se trouvait Finn avec une main sur son épaule, Sam et Puck qui lui souriaient, Tina et Mike mains dans la main derrière. Rory, Sugar, Quinn et Joe se placèrent devant lui. Santana et Brittany ouvraient la marche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une véritable escorte. A ce moment même, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cette fois-çi c'était simplement parce que ces personnes aussi extraordinaires les unes que les autres, étaient toutes là pour lui. Sa vie avait beau être un désastre, la simple idée de savoir qu'il avait de tels amis présents pour lui, le rassurait et lui donnait envie de tenir bon. Ils étaient là pour lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Et pour cela, il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il savait que quand ils étaient tous ensemble, l'équipe de football ne tentait rien de violent. Et il ne se trompa pas. Quelques insultes sortirent de leurs bouches, mais Kurt ne reçut aucun slushie, personne ne le poussa contre les casiers ou le bouscula. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Kurt remarqua que Blaine était plutôt à l'écart. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Blaine lui sourit discrètement. Mais Kurt n'avait pas la force de le lui rendre. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle du Glee Club.

Blaine ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kurt venait de traverser le couloir, le visage décomposé, avec ses amis du Glee Club en guise d'escorte. Comme si il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, et qu'ils savaient que si l'équipe s'en prenait à lui, Kurt risquait de s'effondrer. Blaine voulait savoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal de savoir que quelque chose de grave s'était peut-être passé.

- Anderson qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens ? demanda Karofsky.

- Non je viens de me rappeler que j'ai une heure de colle parce que j'ai pas rendu un devoir, inventa Blaine. Une autre fois peut être ...

- Ouais c'est ça ! Allez on y va les gars.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette fête. Il attendit que l'équipe sorte sur le parking et se dirigea là où Kurt et le Glee club étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il croisa finalement Rachel qui revenait sur ses pas.

- Blaine? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Kurt a besoin de tout sauf du merdier de l'équipe là !

- Ils sont partis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurt ?

- Rien du tout.

Son téléphone sonna. "Oui ? T'inquiètes je vais y prendre, Finn ... Mais Carole ne va pas appeler, Kurt vient tout juste de revenir de l'hôpital ..." Rachel remarqua la tête de Blaine. "Oh merde ... Non non rien de grave, je récupère le portable et j'arrive." Elle raccrocha.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'hôpital ?

- J'en ai déjà trop dit sans le vouloir.

Elle se dirigea vers le casier de Finn mais Blaine la suivit.

- Rachel sérieux, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller le répéter à toute l'équipe Blaine ?

- Je sais très bien que Kurt t'as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ...

- Je ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ... Je ne vois pas le rapport entre hier soir et ce qui est arrivé à son père Blaine ...

- C'est son père qui est à l'hôpital ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai ...

- Il va bien ?

- Je ... Je ne peux rien te dire !

Blaine attrapa le bras de Rachel gentiment tandis qu'elle rejoignait la salle du Glee Club.

- Tu m'as quasiment dis la moitié maintenant ... S'il te plait.

- Bon ça va ok. Mais si j'apprends que tu l'as répété à l'équipe j'te jure que ...

- Tu débarqueras avec tout ton Glee Club chez moi et vous serez super en colère, oui je sais, rétorqua Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce regard?

- Rachel !

- Ok ! C'est bon ! ... Le père de Kurt a fait une crise cardiaque et il est dans le coma à l'hôpital, on ne sait pas si il va se réveiller. Voilà je t'ai tout dit, maintenant il faut que je te laisse. Et Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- J'espère que tu ne me feras pas regretter ce que je viens de te confier ...

Sur ces mots, Rachel rentra dans la salle, laissant Blaine au milieu du couloir face à la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et surtout avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son ventre s'était serré si fort quand Rachel lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Après quelques minutes, il sentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Il recula se laissa glisser contre le mur. Kurt n'avait pas besoin de ça ... Vraiment pas. Et il avait mal pour lui, parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Certains souvenirs refirent surface puis un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquèrent de plus en plus. Il les ferma et respira un bon coup. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il entendit une voix commencer à chanter. Blaine n'avait aucun doute, c'était bien celle de Kurt.

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**_

_**Oh please, say to me**_  
_**You'll let me be your man**_  
_**And please, say to me**_  
_**You'll let me hold your hand**_  
_**I'll let me hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy**_  
_**Inside**_  
_**It's such a feeling that my love**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah, you've got that something**_  
_**I think you'll understand**_  
_**When I'll say that something**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy**_  
_**Inside**_  
_**It's such a feeling that my love**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah, you've got that something**_  
_**I think you'll understand**_  
_**When I'll feel that something**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

Blaine n'en revenait pas de l'émotion qu'arrivait à faire passer Kurt simplement en chantant. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et le vit apparaître suivit de Rachel qui le prit dans ses bras. "ça va aller Kurt, je te promets que ... Blaine ?"

Kurt se retourna et le vit, assis par terre.

- Blaine, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

Blaine comprit pourquoi Rachel avait l'air si étonné. Ses jours étaient remplies de larmes. Entendre Kurt chanter l'avait fait pleurer. Le simple fait de l'avoir entendu chanter comme ça, lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'ils tentaient d'oublier depuis bien des années maintenant. Il détestait pleurer. Surtout devant les autres.

- Je vous laisse, déclara lentement Rachel en entrant dans la salle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je .. Je ne pleure pas c'est juste ...

Il s'essuya les larmes des yeux. Les ferma quelques instants pour se calmer.

-Tu chantes vraiment bien, déclara-t-il après un instant de silence.

Kurt s'était assis en tailleur, face à lui.

- Ah tu ... Tu m'as entendu chanter ?

- Oui ... Et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de chanter comme ça ...

- Merci, répondit Kurt gêné, sentant ses joues devenir rouges.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père Kurt.

- Tu ... sais ?

Blaine vit une vague de panique dans ses yeux.

- Oui Rachel a fait une gaffe. Mais je ne dirais rien, je te promets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir tout seul ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai croisé Rachel puis après je t'ai entendu chanter et ... Voilà.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en écrivant sur un bout de papier un numéro de téléphone. C'est le numéro de Finn, commence tes sms en disant que c'est pour moi et il me le passera. Je ne sais pas si je viens demain, je serai peut-être à l'hôpital. C'est ... C'est pour qu'on puisse voir pour demain soir, s'organiser et tout.

- D'accord.

- Ça va aller? Je veux dire tu as l'air un peu bouleversé là et ...

- Oui. Il faut que j'y aille. A demain.

- Mais ...

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que Blaine avait déjà filé. Il resta là quelques minutes assis.

- Kurt ?

Rachel sortit de la salle de chant, s'essaya à côté de lui et lui pris la main.

- Il pleurait non ?

- Blaine ?

- Oui.

- Il m'a dit que non ...

- Kurt, il veut faire le mec dur. Mais bien sûr qu'il pleurait, je l'ai aussi bien vu que toi. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non à part que tu avais lâché le morceau.

- Kurt ... Je suis désolée ...

- C'est pas grave Rachel, dit-il en souriant, je lui aurais dit de toute façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je lui fais confiance ... Je crains ?

- Non, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Il est différent d'eux pas vrai?

- Totalement.

- Il y a juste quelque chose qui fait qu'il se sent obligé d'être et d'agir comme les garçons de l'équipe en public, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Peut-être que tu le sauras avec le temps. Aller viens je te ramène chez Finn !

- Non, je préfère dormir chez moi ce soir.

- Tout seul ? Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non j'ai justement besoin d'être seul ...

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ça va aller Rachel.

- Tu prends le portable de Finn, comme ça si ça ne va pas tu m'appelles et je te rejoins tout de suite d'accord ?

- Ok, répondit-il en récupérant le portable.

Ce soir là, quand il se retrouva seul dans la maison, sans son père, une énorme boule à l'estomac s'installa. Il préférait rester dans sa chambre, là où son père était le moins souvent. Il s'endormit sur son lit et fut réveillé par le portable de Finn. Il ne répondit pas au premier appel mais quand il sonna une deuxième fois, il comprit que ça pouvait venir de l'hôpital et se dépêcha de décrocher:

- Allô ?

- Kurt ? Kurt c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi ! C'est qui ... ?

- Je suis devant chez toi Kurt, je lance des cailloux aux fenêtres mais personne ne me répond. Elle est où ta fenêtre Kurt ?

- Blaine ?

- Oui Kurt, oui oui oui. C'est BLAINE !

- Shhhuuut ne cris pas ! Tu as bu ?

- Un petit peu ...

- Et tu es venu en voiture ?

- Oui oui oui oui ! KURT TU VIENS M'OUVRIR ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Blaine tais toi ! Je viens ne bouge pas et surtout tais toi ! Mes voisins sont du genre à appeler la police !

- D'accord Kurt, je bouge pas je reste au milieu de ton jardin et je t'attends.

- Oui c'est ça, marmonna Kurt en raccrochant.

Il descendit ouvrir la porte d'entrée et trouva Blaine au milieu de son jardin, allongé.

- Blaine ! Blaine ! Ho ! Viens là !

- Oh Kurt ? Tu ne veux pas venir voir comment les étoiles sont belles d'ici ? On pourrait dormir à la belle étoile ce soir ?

- Non on va pas dormir à la belle étoile Blaine, maintenant viens ici !

Blaine se leva et le rejoignit devant la porte d'entrée.

- Salut Kurt, déclara-t-il en souriant une fois qu'il se retrouva en face de lui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce que tu as bu ? Tu es tout seul ?

- Tu veux que je sois avec qui ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

- Tu crois encore que je les amènerais avec moi, sérieux Kurt ?

- J'en sais rien t'es bourré ...

- Je suis bourré mais pas con ! Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Kurt lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir complètement bourré ? Rentre aller !

- OK OK OK KUUURT !

- Mais tais toi ! s'écria Kurt en claqua sa porte d'entrée.

- Il fait tout noir là. Pourquoi c'est tout noir ?

- Parce que j'étais dans ma chambre Blaine, soupira-t-il en allumant la lumière.

- Waaw c'est ...

- Petit ? Oui c'est sûr que par rapport à ton château, c'est ridicule, ironisa Kurt.

- Non non, il y a pleins de photos de toi de partout c'est beau.

Le coeur de Kurt se serra en regardant les photos de lui et son père accrochées au mur.

- Kurt ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Mmmh. Va prendre une douche Blaine tu te sentiras mieux. La salle de bain est juste là. Prends une serviette dans le meuble.

- Tu viens ?

- Pardon ?

Kurt était prêt à parier que son coeur était à deux doigts de s'arrêter.

- Ben me montrer pour la serviette ? Tu viens ?

- Je ... Oui oui bien sûr, dit-il.

Il lui montra tout ce qu'il fallait, lui dit de prendre une douche bien froide et retourna dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé.

_Est ce que j'appelle Rachel pour lui expliquer ? Non ... Elle voudrait trop de détails et Blaine aurait le temps de revenir._

Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Blaine passe la nuit ici. Après un long moment à patienter, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Blaine sortit, les cheveux encore mouillés, de l'eau coulant sur son visage, continuant dans son cou, et sous son tee-shirt.

_OH MON DIEU Kurt ne fixe pas ces gouttes ne regarde pas ... NON NE REGARDE PAS._

_- _Kurt, ça va ?

- Je ... beeh Je vois pas pourquoi ... Je ... Oui ça va ...

_Et l'award du mec le plus ridicule au monde revient à ... MOI BIEN SÛR !_

_- _Tu as raison, la douche froide m'a fait du bien. Je crois ... Que mes idées sont un peu plus claires.

- En même temps c'était pas très dur, sourit Kurt.

- Bon ça va hein, grommela Blaine.

Blaine s'installa à côté de Kurt, sur le canapé.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu débarques chez moi, à minuit, un jour de semaine complètement bourré ?

- C'est compliqué ...

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me réveilles, tu hurles dans mon jardin, squatte ma salle de bain, et mon canapé et tu trouves rien de mieux que "c'est compliqué" comme explication ? Tu étais à une fête ?

- Oui, grommela Blaine, celle de Kevin.

- Oh! Je vois ...

- J'ai gouté tout ce qu'il y avait, j'avais besoin de boire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as fait remonter des choses que je refoulais depuis longtemps. J'ai repensé à la chanson que tu as chanté cette aprem et ... j'ai pris ma voiture et je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est super dangereux ce que tu as fait là ?

- Kurt ...

- Ben excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi ...

Blaine lui sourit et Kurt sentit son coeur faire un bond.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je sais pas si je ne le regretterai pas demain ...

- Tu ne t'en rappelleras plus de toute façon, dit Kurt en souriant.

Et vit que Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- J'en ai jamais parlé à personne ... Donc si je le fais, je pense que ce sera sous le coup de l'alcool.

- Si tu penses que ça peut te faire du bien d'en parler ... N'hésite pas.

Blaine sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps là Kurt l'observa. Il pouvait clairement voir que peu importe ce que Blaine gardait pour lui, cela devait vraiment le toucher car il avait l'air vraiment mal. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Blaine se lança.

- J'avais 10 ans ... Cooper, mon grand frère en avait 15. Même si on avait pas mal d'écart, on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Il était toujours là pour me protéger, pour me défendre, pour me réconforter. Quand je vous vois avec Rachel, ça me fait penser à lui, il était comme elle. Très protecteur et un peu fou sur les bords aussi. Mes parents étaient super fières de ce qu'était Cooper. Il travaillait bien à l'école, les profs l'aimaient beaucoup ... En fait tout le monde l'aimait. Il t'aurait beaucoup aimé tu sais, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Kurt vit que Blaine avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il hésita quelques instants mais se décida à poser sa main sur son genou, en signe de réconfort. Blaine le regarda faire et ne dit rien. Pendant quelques minutes, il eut un silence complet. Kurt se demandait si Blaine allait continuer ou pas.

- C'était le 15 Novembre 2004. Ma mère nous a proposé ce jour là d'aller au centre commercial, avec Cooper, tous les trois. Cooper n'aimait pas faire les magasins mais il aimait me voir les faire parce que j'étais le genre de gamin qui s'émerveillait devant tous les habits qui avaient la moindre ressemblance avec les super-héros. Ça faisait rire Cooper et j'aimais faire rire mon grand-frère. Quand on rigolait, ma mère rigolait aussi. Du coup c'était ce que je préférais. Mais ce jour là, Cooper n'avait pas envie de venir. Il venait de s'engueuler avec sa copine, il n'avait pas le moral. Quand ma mère nous a proposé ça, Cooper a vu mon visage s'illuminer et nous a dit d'y aller tous les deux. Mais pour moi, le centre commercial on y allait tous les trois ou on y allait pas. Quand il a vu la déception sur mon visage, il a changé d'avis. Il a dit en souriant "si on rajoute une glace au chocolat ... ça peut se négocier" Je lui ai tout simplement sauté dans les bras. Et puis on est parti. Quand on était tous les trois, c'était Cooper qui montait devant. Il pleuvait ce jour là, ma mère ne roulait vraiment pas vite ... Cooper avait mis la musique beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude pour que je n'entende pas le tonnerre gronder. Je l'entendais quand même, mais mon frère faisait tellement le pitre devant que je n'y pensais plus. Puis on est arrivé sur ce pont ...

La voix de Blaine se brisa. Il ne pleurait pas encore mais Kurt sentit qu'il allait avoir du mal à lui raconter la suite. Il se rapprocha de lui, et lui prit la main. En tant normal, Kurt n'aurait jamais osé faire un geste pareil, mais il savait que ce que Blaine était sur le point de raconter allait le déchirer, et il voulait être près de lui t ce momen

- Cooper s'était retourné pour me parler, il n'a rien vu venir, il a juste vu ma tête se décomposer. Un ... Un camion est arrivé à tout allure face à nous, ma mère a freiné d'un coup mais le camion. On ... La voiture a fait de l'aquaplaning et pour pouvoir protéger Cooper, ma mère s'est détachée mais la force du coup de camion sur la voiture l'a fait traversé le par-brise. Et la voiture est tombée du pont. J'étais le seul à hurler, Cooper ne disait rien. J'ai cru ... J'ai cru qu'il était ... Mais quand la voiture est tombée dans l'eau, et qu'il y avait seulement nos têtes qui sortaient de l'eau, je l'ai entendu me parler. Il avait peur aussi, mais il ne pleurait pas contrairement à moi. J'étais pétrifié j'appelais ma mère mais elle ne répondait pas. Il n'y avait que Cooper qui me demandait de me calmer, que tout allait bien se passer mais qu'il fallait que je me calme pour qu'on puisse sortir de là. Alors, je me suis calmé et je l'ai écouté. Il m'a dit d'essayer de me détacher. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises en criant que je n'y arrivais pas, mais il me disait de me calmer car je n'y arriverais que si j'étais calme. Et puis j'ai réussi. Il m'a dit de défaire la sienne parce que lui ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Mais je n'y arrivais pas non plus, j'avais beau le faire calmement, ça marchait pas ... Alors j'ai commencé à hurler et crier pour que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de là. Mais personne ne venait. Cooper a réagi d'un coup je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, je l'ai compris que plus tard, il a entendu le courant qui devenait de plus en plus fort et on avait de moins en moins d'air. Il m'a demandé, je me rappelle de ses mots "Blaine, il faut que tu sortes de la voiture et que tu ailles chercher le monsieur du camion pour qu'il vienne nous aider" Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait faire pendant ce temps là et il m'a souri en disant qu'il essayerait de défaire sa ceinture tout seul. Je l'ai cru, je me suis dis que c'était le seul moyen pour que mon frère sorte de cette voiture. Au moment où j'allais sortir il m'a dit "Blaine! Toi tu ne retournes pas dans l'eau, tu laisses le monsieur le faire ok? " Je lui ai fait un signe de tête, "Promis?" Il m'a demandé et je lui ai répondu "Je te le promets Cooper" il a souri "Tu tiens toujours tes promesses. Je t'aime Blaine et peut importe ce qui t'arrive soit fière de ce que tu es, moi je le suis et je le serais toujours, Aller dépêche toi super-héros." il pleurait ... Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas pleurer parce que j'allais chercher de l'aide et qu'il sortirait de là.

Kurt avait de longues larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il comprenait peu à peu que Cooper Anderson, qui avait seulement15 ans avait sauvé la vie de son petit frère. En le faisant sortir de la voiture, il lui avait évité la mort.

- Quand , tenta de continuer Blaine, quand ... Je suis sorti de la voiture j'ai nagé le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le rivage. Mais quand je suis arrivée au bord, je me suis retourné et la voiture n'était plus là ... Elle s'était enfoncée dans l'eau. J'ai tourné la tête désespérément vers le camion mais il n'était plus là. Je suis resté là à hurler le nom de mon frère pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, je tenais toujours mes promesses. J'étais persuadé que si je retournais dans l'eau, j'allais trahir mon frère et qu'il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, donc je n'y suis pas retourné.

Kurt vu quelques larmes couler le long des joues de Blaine mais il voyait bien que celui ci se retenait.

- Blaine, ce n'est que moi je ne vais te juger, tu peux pleurer ... Ça te fera du bien je te promets.

Blaine tourna ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Kurt et le regarda pendant quelques instants et ses larmes coulèrent. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher et l'enlaça, il ne montra aucun mouvement de rejet et resta là pendant un moment, la tête dans le cou de Kurt, ce dernier sentant la respiration de Blaine lui effleurer le cou.

- Ma mère est restée dans le coma plusieurs jours.

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaine continue surtout dans ses bras.

- Elle s'est finalement réveillée dans un cauchemar. Son fils était mort en voulant sauver son deuxième. On est plus jamais allé au centre commercial, on a plus jamais fait quelque chose ensemble. Mon père s'est plongé dans le travail et ma mère dans l'alcool et les médicaments. Je n'ai plus eu le droit de parler de Cooper devant elle. Si je n'avais pas insisté ce jour là pour qu'on y aille ... Cooper serait là aujourd'hui et je ne serais pas ce que je suis devenu ...

- Blaine ... Si tu dois rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un c'est sur le conducteur de ce camion mais c'est en aucun cas de ta faute ...

- Ça fait bizarre d'avoir tout raconté comme ça ...

- Et tu te sens comment maintenant ?

- Plus léger ... Mon frère était tout pour moi et ... de ne pas avoir le droit d'en parler ça ...

Blaine ne fut pas capable de continuer. Il avait sa tête sur le torse de Kurt qui lui, avait son bras qui entourait son dos. Il faisait des cercles avec ses mains, cherchant par tous les moyens de lui montrer qu'il était là. Et ils s'endormirent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Blaine se réveilla le lendemain matin aux côtés de Kurt sur le canapé. Il était rassuré de voir que Kurt dormait toujours profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il se réveille et le trouve là, aussi proche de lui, car même lui, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Il connaissait à peine Kurt, alors pourquoi avait-il déballé l'histoire qu'il gardait depuis des années pour lui ? Il n'avait pas parlé de son frère depuis sa mort. Et de tout raconter d'un coup l'avait complètement retourné et lui avait fait comprendre que refouler ce qu'il ressentait à propos de lui toutes ces années n'étaient vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler, de se confier à lui, qu'il le fasse rire ou qu'il le rassure. Il lui manquait énormément. Depuis sa mort, ses parents n'avaient pas cessé de déménager. Quand ils ont atterri à Lima, Blaine était étonné qu'il se rapproche autant de là où ils habitaient quand Cooper les a quitté. Mais il avait vite compris que c'était à cause du travail et que son père n'avait pas eu le choix. Blaine voulait parler à son frère, et il connaissait le meilleur moyen pour le faire. Il se leva doucement, alla à la salle de bain, il hésita à prendre une douche puis finalement se dit que cela risquerait de réveiller Kurt. Il prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il passa chez lui prendre une douche et se changer. Il prit son sac de cours _seulement au cas_ _où,_ se dit il et partit. Il roula pendant une heure avant de se trouver dans son ancien village. Son ventre se serra. Il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée mais il en avait tellement envie aujourd'hui. Il se gara dans le parking, pris une profonde inspiration et sortit de sa voiture. Il reconnaissait tout. Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Il se dirigea vers là où son frère avait été enterré 8 ans plus tôt. Son ventre se serra et les larmes commencèrent à couler lorsqu'il vu _" Cooper Anderson, 1989-2004"_

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient mis que ça ..." déclara-t-il. Il s'assit face à la tombe de son frère et commença à lui parler.

"Je suis désolé Cooper. J'aurais du venir beaucoup plus tôt je sais mais ... Papa et maman n'ont pas arrêté de déménager et ..."

Il sentit qu'il allait craquer de nouveau.

"Putain Cooper je déteste me dire que si je veux te parler je sois obligé venir au cimetière! Pourquoi tu as fait ça hein? Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir de cette putain de voiture? Tu n'aurais pas été tout seul au moins ... Et moi non plus. Parce que putain Cooper je suis carrément seul depuis que tu n'es plus là. Les parents n'en n'ont plus rien à faire de moi. Maman ne m'a presque plus adressé la parole, seulement pour me demander des trucs sans importance. Je n'ai plus jamais reparlé avec elle comme je le faisais. Et papa, tu le verrais Cooper, tu pèterais un câble j'te jure. Il ... Il n'est presque plus à la maison et passe son temps à travailler. Quand il est à la maison, il s'enferme dans son bureau et travaille. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Lima, je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place. Je suis obligé de trainer avec le fils du patron à papa mais c'est un vrai con tu n'imagines même pas. A chaque fois que je le vois s'approcher de Kurt j'ai envie de le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas ... A cause de papa. Déjà que je ne suis plus grand chose à ses yeux mais si jamais je ne fais pas le peu qu'il m'a demandé, je ne serai plus rien du tout. Tu dois te demander qui est Kurt ..." un sourire envahit son visage, "il ... Il est génial, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Il ... Il m'a écouté hier soir, je lui ai tout raconté. Et il n'a rien dit, il était là et il m'écoutait. C'était jamais arrivé avant Cooper. Il ... Il est drôle, il est tellement gentil que tu te demandes comment c'est possible, il ... Il est fort. J'ai jamais vu une personne aussi forte. Ce qu'il vit est un enfer, mais il tient le coup et relève la tête. Je l'admire, Cooper, vraiment. Et je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais toi aussi. Quand je suis avec lui, tout va mieux et je me sens vraiment moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ... Je suis totalement perdu et tu ... Tu n'es même pas là pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou comment je dois faire. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'aurais besoin de mon grand frère en ce moment."

Il resta là sur la tombe de son frère, à lui parler, à lui raconter tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie depuis qu'il n'était plus présent. Quand il remarqua qu'il était presque 16h, il déclara:

"J'ai rendez-vous pour travailler un devoir avec Kurt dans pas longtemps, il faut que j'y aille. Tu ... Tu me manques Coop ..." Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et rentra sur Lima, le coeur beaucoup plus léger.

Kurt de son côté, se réveilla seul, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il était sur le canapé et pas dans son lit. Puis les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Blaine s'était confié à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

- Allô ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! KURT ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Prête à débarquer chez toi avec un fusil ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kurt leva les yeux vers l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 11 heures. Il avait raté sa matinée de cours.

- Je suis chez moi et ... Je dormais.

- Quoi ?

- Écoutes Rachel, je ne vais pas venir aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir mon père cette aprem et ce soir je dois travailler avec Blaine. Je ne me sens vraiment pas daller en cours et j'ai besoin de voir mon père. Est-ce que tu peux prévenir les profs, tu leur dis que je suis malade ou un truc du genre ?

- Mmmh

- Rachel ...

- J'aurais pas du te laisser tout seul hier soir c'est tout.

- Rachel ... ça va je t'assure. Est-ce que tu as vu Blaine ce matin ?

- Non pas du tout. J'ai vu l'équipe mais il n'était pas avec eux. Pourquoi ?

- Non juste comme ça. Bon je te laisse, je vais aller à l'hôpital.

- D'accord ... Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Et Rachel ?

- Quoi ?

- Je n'étais pas tout seul hier soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Blaine a dormi chez moi.

- BLAINE ? Blaine ? Le Blaine qui t'as balancé un slushie en pleine tronche et qui traine avec cette bande de débiles attardés ?

- L'unique.

- J'y crois pas, je ne comprends plus rien.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre Rachel, il était pas bien, on a parlé, et voilà.

- Et voilà ... C'est ça ouais ! Tu m'appelles ce soir ?

- Oui !

- Tu me raconteras plus en détails ?

- Oui Rachel ... soupira Kurt, mais souriant malgré lui.

- Je t'aime Kurt, et je suis là si tu as besoin.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année tout le monde :) Je vous souhaite à tous que du bonheur, de la réussite, de l'amour et bien sûr la santé !

Bon, je suis consciente que le dernier chapitre n'était pas des plus joyeux, mais bon il fallait passer par là pour comprendre un peu l'histoire de Blaine. Et montrer qu'il n'y a pas que Kurt qui n'est pas heureux dans cet fic !

**Nemaja:** Merciii merciii ! Ça me rassure vraiment d'avoir une review comme ça parce que je redoutais vraiment les avis sur celui là :S En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et que ça te donne envie de voir la suite. Et oui I wanna Hold your hand est juste la chanson qui me fait pleurer à chaque fois que je vois la scène où Kurt la chante :') N'hésite pas à continuer à me donner ton avis sur la suite en tout cas ;D

**Klaine's Love: **Ah c'est sûr que ce dernier chapitre n'était pas le plus joyeux mais il fallait qu'il se fasse ^^ D'ailleurs celui là n'est pas non plus des plus joyeux mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas que les choses entre Blaine et Kurt aillent trop vite ... Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça va arriver ... :D Pour ce qui est de leur séparation à cause de la Fac, je peux pas trop te le dire parce que ce serait bête que tu saches tout avant :) Mais en tout cas, je ne vais pas arrêter l'histoire au lycée comme Sideways. Je vais aller beaucoup plus loin que seulement quelques mois après ... Donc je ne sais pas si ça t'avance mais bon ^^ Je vais pas tout te dire quand même, faut laisser un peu de mystère Haha ;P J'espère quand même que tu aimeras ce chapitre et la suite ... !

Juste quelques petites précisions: Pour les sms, je marque l'initiale de la personne à la fin du message, histoire que vous compreniez, mais bien sûr les personnages ne le font pas réellement :) Les passages en italique sont toujours les pensées de Kurt ou de Blaine.

Voilàààà bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais je prends tous ;)

* * *

Kurt passa donc le reste de sa journée à l'hôpital, au chevet de son père. Rien n'avait changé. Voir son père dans cette état là lui donnait le cafard. Il n'imaginait en aucun cas la vie sans lui. Vers 16h ils se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous dans 30 minutes avec Blaine chez lui pour travailler. Il embrassa donc son père, lui précisant qu'il passerait le lendemain. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Blaine n'était pas encore là. Il patienta devant la télé, même si bien sûr il n'écoutait rien du programme. Il se demandait où il avait bien pu être toute la journée. Il était presque 17h15 quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il éteignit la télé et alla ouvrir.

- Salut, marmonna Blaine visiblement gêné.

- Tu sais que tu viens de me foutre la trouille ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as juste 45 minutes de retard et tu ne me préviens pas. Aucune nouvelle de toute la journée? Excuse-moi mais je suis du genre à me faire des films.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Aucune importance, marmonna Kurt qui n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter le scénario qu'il s'était imaginé en l'attendant.

- Tu comptes me faire rentrer ou on va s'installer sur le paillasson pour bosser ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

Kurt gêné, le laissa entrer. Il s'installèrent à la table du salon et se mirent au travail directement sans évoquer la veille au soir. Kurt ne voulait pas le bousculer, si il voulait en parler c'était à lui d'entamer la discussion. Après une heure de travail, Blaine posa son stylo et observa Kurt.

- Elle travaille beaucoup ta mère ?

- Pa...Pardon ?

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Tout le lycée était au courant pour sa mère.

- Ben je sais pas les deux fois où je suis venu ici, tu étais tout seul donc ...

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans Blaine, déclara gentiment Kurt.

Blaine le regarda pendant quelques secondes bouche-bé. Il était visiblement choqué.

- Je ... Je ... Je savais pas ... Je suis trop con ... Désolé. J'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était débile.

- Blaine tu viens de le dire, tu ne le savais pas, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. C'est pas grave, ça m'a juste surpris c'est tout. Tout le lycée est au courant donc je pensais que tu le savais aussi. Mais apparemment non, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Il n'y a aucun changement.

- Je suis désolé.

Kurt lui sourit et fixa sa feuille. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée que son père ne se réveille pas. Si c'était le cas, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Heey ...

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine qui rapprochait sa chaise afin de lui prendre les mains. Kurt tremblait, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Il ... Il est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne peux pas imaginer 30 secondes ma vie sans lui.

- Et tu n'as pas à le faire Kurt, il va se réveiller.

- J'espère tellement. On a toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre. Quand ma mère est morte, on s'est soutenu mutuellement ... Sans lui je n'aurais jamais réussi à tenir le coup, répondit-il en reniflant.

Blaine se leva et le tira jusqu'au canapé. Ils s'assirent tout les deux en silence.

- Blaine, tu étais où aujourd'hui ?

- Au lycée pourquoi ?

- Non tu n'y étais pas.

- Je t'ai croisé mais je voulais pas ...

- Je n'y étais pas non plus aujourd'hui, le coupa Kurt.

- Oh.

Blaine sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Je suis allé sur la tombe de Cooper.

- Oh ...

- A cause de tous nos déménagements je n'ai pas pu y aller depuis très longtemps.

- Et comment tu te sens maintenant ?

- Beaucoup mieux, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien. D'ailleurs ... Je voulais te remercier pour hier, je ... Je me suis jamais senti aussi soulagé depuis longtemps. Merci.

Blaine et Kurt s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Kurt sentit son coeur se serrer car il comprenait que ces regards n'avaient rien d'amicaux. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, et Blaine caressait son doigt tendrement. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre maintenant. Et Blaine le surpris. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Kurt n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Mais cette première fois là était tout simplement parfaite. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il oublia tout ce qui le tracassait mais Blaine se figea d'un seul coup et s'arrêta. Il le regarda quelques secondes et se leva pour ranger ses affaires.

- Il se fait tard il faut que j'y aille.

- Blaine ...

- C'est pas grave si on a pas terminé, je le ferai chez moi il ne reste pas grand chose. Mais il faut que je rentre sinon mes parents vont se demander où je suis passé.

- Blaine !

Kurt savait très bien que Blaine n'était pas dans son état normal, ses parents n'étaient pas chez lui, ils étaient en voyage d'affaires. Il était complètement paniqué.

- On se voit demain en cours.

- Blaine att... , Avant même qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase la porte d'entrée claqua.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse et pris le portable de Finn pour envoyer un message à Rachel.

_Chez moi ... Maintenant ?! -K_

_J'arrive ! -R_

Kurt et Rachel passèrent la soirée à discuter. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille. Il avait besoin de son avis et besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla avec un nœud à l'estomac. Il redoutait de voir Blaine en cours.

- Kurt ! Ouvre les yeux ! On a cours ce matin ! Dernier jour avant le week-end.

Ils avaient fini de discuter trop tard hier pour qu'elle fasse le chemin du retour donc elle avait dormi chez lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une Rachel, maquillée et habillée prête à partir.

- Attends tu t'es levée à 5h du matin ou quoi ?

- Je me suis réveillée il y a 30 minutes ! Je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine d'attendre que le réveil sonne. Bon, aller prépare toi ! Pendant ce temps je vais préparer le petit déj'.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller ...

- Kurt ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Aller ! Hop hop ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant des petites claques sur les cuisses.

- Raaaacheeeellll c'est booooon ! Je préfère encore être réveillé par mon réveil, grommela-t-il.

Il se prépara et prit le petit déjeuner avec elle. Puis ils prirent chacun leur voiture pour le lycée. Lorsque Kurt arriva sur le parking de Mc Kinley, son noeud à l'estomac se resserra plus fort. Il redoutait ce jour au lycée. Il ne savait pas du tout si Blaine allait être présent ou pas. Il attendit Rachel qui se garait et ils entrèrent ensemble. Il alla en direction de son casier tandis que Rachel allait vers le sien. Il entendit alors la voix de Blaine au loin, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit le risque de se retourner. Et ne cru pas ce qu'il découvrit. Blaine était avec une blonde de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Il l'embrassait, rigolait avec elle. Puis ils traversèrent le couloir main dans la main. Kurt par choc, lâcha ses livres. La blonde se tourna vers lui:

- Il y a un problème ? Retourne avec ta bande de losers au lieu de nous mater comme ça !

Blaine regarda Kurt qui ramassait ses livres. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et claqua la porte de son casier.

- Aller vous faire foutre !

- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça Hummel ? hurla-t-elle pendant que Kurt rejoignait Rachel à son casier.

- Je suis désol... commença Rachel.

- C'est bon on y va ...

Rachel attrapa la main de Kurt en soutien et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le temps qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle de cours. Par manque de chance, ils avaient Espagnol, et ce cours, ils l'avaient en commun avec Blaine et _sa pimbêche apparemment. C'est pas vrai, il manquerait plus que ... Oh putain j'y crois pas ! Il le fait exprès ou ... ? _Blaine venait de s'installer avec Ashley Greece juste devant le bureau de Kurt et Rachel, la même cheerleader qu'il avait embrassé dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le tripoter, sans cesse.

- Il y a des chambres pour ça ... grommela Rachel.

- Elle a un soucis peut-être la sainte-ni-touche? rétorqua la blonde, en se retournant.

- Oui mon problème c'est toi et ton mec qui font ce genre de truc juste sous mes yeux de bon matin. J'ai juste envie de vomir ...

- Rien à foutre, c'est pas de ma faute si ton mec ne veut pas te toucher.

- Et c'est pas de la notre si toi tu ne peux pas te retenir de toucher le tien, déclara Kurt.

- Oh ta maman ne t'as pas appris ce qu'était le désir Hummel? Oh non pardon ... J'avais oublié que maman Hummel n'est plus des nôtres. Je suis sûr qu'elle se retourne dans sa tombe en voyant ce que son fils est devenu.

Kurt se leva d'un coup et la claqua.

- Ne t'avises même pas de parler de ma mère.

- Mr Hummel !

M. Catalo, leur professeur d'espagnol resta choqué du geste de Kurt. Ce dernier prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours avant que son professeur ait le temps de l'envoyer chez le principal.

- J'aurais vraiment honte à vos places, déclara Rachel en regardant principalement Blaine qui était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle se leva à son tour rangea ses affaires pour rejoindre Kurt.

- Pourquoi t'as dit un truc pareil Ashley? demanda Blaine après le départ de Rachel et Kurt.

- J'en sais rien, il m'a saoulé là ! Genre je ne peux pas tripoter mon mec quand je veux ...

- Je ne suis pas ton mec Ashley.

- Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix ...

- Tu ... Oh puis laisse tomber.

Elle commença à mettre sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine, puis elle remonta de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Blaine la stoppe.

- Arrête ça, on est en cours.

- Justement, c'est excitant tu ne trouves pas? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

_Non pas du tout, vraiment pas. _

- Monsieur, ce serait possible d'aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? demanda Blaine en levant la main.

_- _Et bien je vous en pris M. Anderson. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?

Blaine rangea ses affaires sous le regard étonné d'Ashley. Il sortit de la salle, et se mit à chercher Rachel et Kurt. Après quelques minutes, il vit Rachel sortir de l'auditorium.

- Oh c'est pas vrai Blaine, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Comment il va ?

- Ah tiens tu t'en soucis ?

- Rachel ...

- Si tu t'en soucis, pourquoi tu fais ça avec elle ? Et puis, tu aurais pu éviter de prendre LA cheerleader qui HAIT Kurt autant que Karofsky le hait. Franchement tu as fait fort. Bravo !

Rachel semblait hors d'elle.

- Je ne savais pas ...

- Oh s'il te plait Blaine, cette fille traine tout le temps avec l'autre. Ne me sors pas ton excuse bidon de "je ne savais pas". Tu l'as rencontré où? A une fête de Karofsky non ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Si Kurt ne ... marmonna Rachel.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Si tu as envie de te faire arracher tous tes cheveux, vas y je t'en prie.

- Il ...

- T'en veux à mort ? Oui ... Blaine il y avait vraiment d'autres moyens de lui dire que tu regrettais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ...

- Tu es au courant ? Bien sûr que tu l'es ... J'ai paniqué ok ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire ...

La cloche qui sonna la fin du cours les coupa.

- Écoutes, on a préparé quelque chose pour Kurt. Tout le Glee Club va venir je ne peux pas rester. Attends un peu avant de lui parler. Et fait un choix Blaine, Kurt est assez fragile en ce moment, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rajoute des problèmes, ok ?

Blaine hocha simplement la tête.

- Et euh ... Je n'ai rien contre toi. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu n'est pas facile, et je comprends que tu sois perdu. Mais ne joue pas avec Kurt, s'il te plait. Je sais qu'au fond tu es un mec bien Blaine, il faut juste que tu le comprennes toi aussi. Bon, à cet instant même Kurt me tuerais pour ce que je vais te dire, mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kurt ... Je suis là tu sais ... Je réagis souvent excessivement parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse de mal à Kurt. Mais ... Je crois voir quelque chose de bien en toi donc s'il te plait, ne laisse pas ces cons bousiller ça ...

Blaine comprit que Kurt lui avait tout raconté dans les détails. Elle lui rappelait tellement Cooper qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, même si il savait que le couloir était bondé et tout le monde pouvait voir cette attention qu'il lui portait. Il s'en fichait. Avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier, Finn débarqua et Blaine s'éloigna discrètement.

- C'est bon il est dans la salle Rachel ? demanda Finn tout excité

- Oui par contre il ... Il est un peu sur les nerfs donc il va falloir que j'aille le prévenir avant. Je reviens.

- J'espère que ça va lui plaire, déclara Artie en arrivant.

- Je te rappelle qu'on parle de porcelaine Artie, dès que ça a un rapport avec la musique il pleure. Il n'y a aucun doute ça va lui plaire, rétorqua Santana.

- Seulement si Sugar ne se met pas trop prêt de lui, déclara Tina en rigolant.

Blaine s'était un peu éloigné et les observait. Ils avaient tous ce regard de fierté car ils savaient qu'ils allaient faire plaisir à Kurt. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Une fois que Rachel leur fit signe que tout était bon, ils rentrèrent tous dans l'auditorium les uns à la suite des autres, Elle était sur le point de fermer la porte lorsqu'elle vit Blaine qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit et laissa la porte ouverte. Il attendit que le couloir se vide un peu et entra à son tour. Il resta cependant à l'entrée de façon à ce que personne ne le voit. Il vit Kurt assit sur un des sièges, il était de dos, Blaine ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Le reste du Glee Club était sur scène.

- On sait que ce que tu traverses en ce moment n'est pas facile, commença Puck.

- Et on sait que ces débiles de brutes n'arrangent rien ... continua Tina.

Blaine savait qu'il faisait partie des ces "débiles de brutes".

- Et du coup, on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de te prouver qu'on est tous là pour toi, c'est de te le montrer à travers une chanson, termina Quinn.

Rachel fit signe aux musiciens qui commencèrent la musique.

_**You're not alone**_  
_** Together we stand**_  
_** I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_  
_** When it gets cold**_  
_** And it feels like the end**_  
_** There's no place to go**_  
_** You know won't give in**_  
_** No I won't give in**_

_** Keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_  
_** Just stay strong**_  
_** 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_  
_** There's nothing you could say**_  
_** Nothing you could do**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_** So keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_** So far away**_  
_** I wish you were here**_  
_** Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_  
_** Before the doors close**_  
_** And it comes to an end**_  
_** With you by my side I will fight and defend**_  
_** I'll fight and defend**_  
_** Yeah, yeah**_

_** Keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_  
_** Just stay strong**_  
_** 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_  
_** There's nothing you could say**_  
_** Nothing you could do**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_** So keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_** Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_  
_** Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_  
_** Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_  
_** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Rachel descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers les sièges pour prendre Kurt par la main, afin qu'il les rejoigne sur scène. Ils se prirent tous la main pour entamer le dernier refrain. Kurt était entre Rachel et Mercedes, des larmes plein les yeux.

_** La da da da**_  
_** La da da da**_  
_** La da da da da da da da da**_

_** Keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_  
_** Just stay strong**_  
_** 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_  
_** There's nothing you could say**_  
_** Nothing you could do**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_** So keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_** Keep holding on**_  
_** Keep holding on**_

_** There's nothing you could say**_  
_** Nothing you could do**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_** So keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Blaine pouvait voir que Kurt pleurait. Il prit dans ses bras chacun des ses amis qui attendaient patiemment leur tour.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ferais sans vous, vraiment, déclara-t-il après les avoir tous embrassé. Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis. Vous êtes bien les seuls qui me font pleurer de joie en ce moment. Je vous aime tellement vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.  
Ils se prirent tous dans les bras dans un câlin collectif. Blaine sentit son ventre se serrer, Kurt avait tellement de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça. Lui en avait un, c'était Kurt. Mais il avait visiblement tout gâché. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurt, il ne s'était plus senti seul comme il l'était auparavant. Et parce qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait senti un poids en lui se libérer. Mais quand il s'était retrouvé face à lui, main dans la main, si proche ... Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même et n'avait eu envie que d'une seule chose: l'embrasser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire exactement, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que même si il avait aimé embrasser Kurt, cela ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas se reproduire.

Tous les membres du Glee Club lui passèrent devant pour sortir de auditorium, plus étonnés les uns que les autres de le voir là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Anderson? s'écria Puck dès qu'il l'aperçu. Ne t'avises même pas d'approcher Kurt avec ta petite bande de ...

- Puck c'est bon.

- Non c'est pas bon, ce mec est juste un ...

- Puck laisse les tranquille et viens, déclara Rachel en lui prenant le bras.

- Quoi ?! Tu laisses Kurt tout seul avec ce taré ? Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas l'agresser quand ils seront tout seul ?

- Puck ... Arrêtes et viens avec moi, s'impatienta Rachel.

Elle fit signe à Finn de l'aider. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais sous le regard insistant de sa petite-amie, il se décida à pousser Puck vers la sortie. Blaine quant à lui, regardait ses pieds mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que ... , commença Blaine.

- Ça va ? le coupa Kurt. Non ça ne va pas non et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec toi Blaine.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Blaine lui attrapa le bras.

- Kurt s'il te plait ...

- Non, non ... Là vraiment tout ça ... C'est trop à encaisser.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il étaient seuls dans la pièce, Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

- Mais ...

- J'ai besoin de temps.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai marre que tu sois obligé de l'être tout le temps.

Kurt se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaine et sortit de l'auditorium, le laissant seul. Tout le soulagement et la joie que Blaine avait ressenti depuis le début de la semaine s'évapora en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'assit sur le siège le plus proche et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il resta là pendant des heures.

Il était l'heure de leur cours de Français. Kurt rejoignit Rachel à son casier.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Blaine ?

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler pour l'instant.

- Oh ! D'accord ... Mais tu vas t'y tenir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas, on a français là ... Et vous êtes en binôme, et si on a un travail à faire et que tu ne lui parles pas ça peut être un peu compliqué quand même. Bon après tu peux toujours expliquer les raisons à Mme. Bernard hein, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en aura quelque chose à faire. Ah mais au pire tu peux lui parler que de trucs qui concernent le cours ... Bon ça surprendra Blaine les premières minutes mais ensuite il s'y fera ... En même temps ...

- Rachel !

- Quoi ?

- Des fois je me demande ce qu'il te passe par la tête, tu viens de te faire le monologue le plus inutile de toute ta vie, sourit Kurt.

- Oh ? Mais j'en sais rien moi, j'essaye de t'aider à trouver une solution parce que ça ne va pas être possible de ne pas lui parler pendant ...

- Rachel ... Tu recommences, soupira Kurt.

Ils étaient maintenant devant leur salle de cours. Mme Bernard sortit et déclara:

- Vous vous placez par binôme s'il vous plait.

- Tiens tu vois, déclara Rachel avec un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage.

- Je te déteste, grommela Kurt.

Il se plaça au bureau juste derrière celui de Rachel et de Mercedes car Blaine n'était toujours pas arrivé. Mme Bernard commença à expliquer comment allait se dérouler le cours. Kurt en profita pour s'approcher des filles.

- J'y crois pas qu'il m'ait fait ce coup.

- Attends tu sais pas ... Il va peut être venir en retard, déclara Rachel.

- Il a plutôt intérêt ! Il est parti avec notre devoir hier soir !

- Donc l'une des deux personnes du binômes, passera à l'oral pour expliquer le devoir de son groupe, je vous laisse quelques minutes pour décider qui le fera.

Kurt senti un énorme mal de ventre apparaître.

_Passer à l'oral en français c'est-à-dire devant tout le groupe de Karofsky, en plus je n'ai aucune note. Ça va être horrible ... Tout simplement horrible. _

Kurt n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir en courant. Il comprenait pas comment Blaine avait pu lui faire une chose pareil. Il pensait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

_Et bien tu es bien tombé dans le panneau._

_- _Je le déteste, déclara Kurt.

Rachel se retourna et pris la main de son meilleur ami.

_- _Ça va aller Kurt, dit-elle doucement.

- Oh on dirait que princesse Hummel se retrouve toute seule ! Anderson monte de plus en plus dans mon estime, entendit Kurt.

- Je vais jamais pouvoir le faire ...

- Kurt tu es obligé de passer, cette note est super importante. Tu dois quand même te rappeler de quelques trucs que vous avez vu avec Blaine non? demanda Mercedes, Rachel étant trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs au groupe de garçons au fond de la classe.

- Je sais pas trop ...

- Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait, s'écria Mme Bernard. Bon le premier groupe a passé va être celui de Rachel Berry et Mercedes Jones. Et le prochain Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson.

_Je t'en supplie Blaine, ne fait pas ce coup là ... S'il te plait. _

Kurt sentait la panique monter en lui tandis que Mercedes faisait leur exposé. Après de longues minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Blaine ouvra d'un pas timide.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un petit peu en retard M. Anderson ?

- Désolé j'ai eu .. Un imprévu.

- Peu importe allez vous asseoir, c'est la dernière fois !

Blaine chercha Kurt des yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit il s'assit à côté de lui.

- J'ai cru que tu me laisserais complètement tombé sur ce coup ... déclara Kurt.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil, dit-il tournant sa tête pour faire face à la sienne.

- Blaine ça va ? demanda Kurt en voyant ses yeux rouges.

- Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel, lequel d'entre vous passe à l'oral ? demanda Mme Bernard.

Avant même que Kurt en discute avec lui, Blaine déclara:

- Moi.

Kurt le remercia du regard.

- Putain Anderson tu foires ! On aurait pu se marrer avec Princesse Hummel ! déclara Kevin en rigolant.

- S'il vous plait M. Wilson on se passera de vos commentaires.

La fin du cours se passa sans incident. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Blaine sortit de la salle le plus vite possible.

- Tu viens à la maison Kurt ? demanda Rachel.

- Non je vais directement à l'hôpital là, j'ai besoin de voir mon père.

- Oh ! D'accord. Je vais t'emmener, et appelle moi quand tu as fini, comme ça je viens te chercher et on passe la soirée chez toi ? J'ai pas envie de te savoir seul ce soir ...

- Moi non plus. Merci, dit-il en prenant Rachel dans ses bras.

* * *

Le moment dont, je pense, vous attendez tous arrive bientôt ... ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette fic et franchement un gros merci à tous: aux personnes qui postent des reviews à chaque chapitre, à celles qui en postent de temps en temps et bien sûr même à celles qui n'en postent pas mais qui lisent juste :)

**sev59:** Merciiii :) Et moi curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas penser de la suite :P !

**Klaine's Love:** Je vais t'envoyer un MP pour éviter d'en parler ici ^^ Oui c'est sûr que ce début de fic n'est pas celui qu'il faut lire quand on a pas le moral :S Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! J'aime bien savoir ton avis comme ça à chaque fois :)

**Nemaja:** Oui je ne voulais pas que ça aille trop vite entre Kurt et Blaine. Et je voulais vraiment montrer que Blaine est complètement paumé par rapport à ce qu'il ressent pour Kurt donc je suis contente de savoir que c'est bien passé :) Merciiiii en tout cas !

**Lou:** Merciii beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)

**Makiii:** Oui je sais ... Tout n'est pas très joyeux pour eux en ce moment :S Et pour Blaine et Ashley il va y avoir un peu plus de détails dans ce chapitre.

**Kikouu:** Oui je comprends pour la scène de la voiture, c'était vraiment dur à écrire, surtout que c'était à travers un dialogue donc c'était assez compliqué ! Mais j'espère qu'au final tu as réussi à bien voir la scène sinon n'hésite pas à me poser les questions que tu veux ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, cette fic est déjà presque finie, il me manque que quelques chapitres avant qu'elle soit terminée donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je n'arrêterai pas d'un coup sans raison, je déteste quand les personnes font ça ^^ C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu un moment avant de la publier, pour bien voir si j'arrivais à l'avancer ! Et en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin d'entendre crois moi ! Et moi j'adore savoir les avis à chaque chapitre donc surtout n'hésite pas à le faire :) J'espère vraiment que la suite va continuer à te plaire :)

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Oui c'est sûr je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire répondre à ce genre de trucs ... ^^ Hâte de voir si tu vas aimer la suite :)

Pour les personnes qui ont twitter, le mien c'est: /MarionBroisin (le lien est dans ma bio si besoin) je serai contente de parler avec les personnes qui lisent cette fic ! Donc n'hésitez pas à venir me parler ! Et bien sûr je follow back :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Merci encore à tous !

* * *

- Il y a du nouveau ? demanda Rachel lorsque Kurt monta dans sa voiture.

Il venait de passer les deux dernières heures au chevet de son père.

- Non, rien à changer. Je déteste être loin de lui mais je déteste être dans cette chambre et de le voir avec toutes ses machines reliées à lui. Je commence à me demander si il va finir par se réveiller Rachel ... Ça fait presque une semaine, il n'y a aucune amélioration et ...

- Kurt ... N'arrête pas d'y croire ... Il va se réveiller !

Kurt lui sourit et un klaxon leur rappela qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du parking.

- Chez toi donc ?

Kurt hocha la tête. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il ne passerait pas la soirée seul. L'idée qu'il soit seul, dans son lit à ruminer pour son père et à penser à Blaine n'était vraiment pas une idée qui le réjouissait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée de Kurt, ils remarquèrent qu'une voiture était garée devant chez lui.

- Elle est à qui cette voiture ? demanda Rachel en se garant juste derrière elle.

- Blaine.

- Ben ... commença Rachel mais Kurt était déjà sorti de la voiture.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, déclara-t-il.

Blaine était allongé dans son jardin en train de regarder les étoiles.

- Blaine ! Blaine ! chuchota-t-il.

- KURT ?

- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est pas vrai t'es encore saoul ? Blaine ! s'énerva Kt rejurt lorsqu'il l'avaioint.

- Oui, ça me fait oublier à quel point je suis le mec le plus con de la terre.

- Ok, bon je vais t'aider à te lever ... outch, merde Blaine t'as bu tant que ça ? déclara-t-il alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à relever Blaine. Rachel ! Viens m'aider !

- Blaine, l'alcool ne résout rien tu sais ... dit Rachel alors qu'elle aidait Kurt à relever Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu t'es couché en plein milieu de mon jardin ? demanda Kurt.

- Chuis tombé quand j'ai voulu ramasser un caillou. J'pas réussi à me relever. J'me suis fait mal à la hanche.

- Ramasser un caillou ? Ok ... On va le mettre sur le canapé, dit-il à Rachel.

Avec pas mal de difficultés, ils réussirent à relever Blaine, et à le faire entrer dans la maison afin de l'allonger sur le canapé.

- J'me sens tellement mieux maintenant.

- Tu m'étonnes, le canapé de Kurt est plus confortable que le sol de son jardin.

- Meeeuuhh non j'me sens mieux parce que Kurt est avec moi maintenant.

- Oh je vois, répondit Rachel en souriant. Bon je suppose que vous avez des tas de chose à vous dire, des tas d'explications à vous donner, des tas de trucs à faire donc je pense que je vais vous laisser ...

- Rachel ?

- Oui Blaine ?

- T'me rappelles vraiment mon frère des fois ...

Kurt et Rachel échangèrent un regard.

- Je suis désolée pour ton frère Blaine, sincèrement.

- Si il était encore là, il m'aurait relevé avec un coup d'pieds aux fesses en m'engueulant et se foutant de moi en même temps. J'suis sûr qu'il aurait honte ...

- Non Blaine, il voudrait simplement t'aider. Comme nous on le veut, déclara Rachel en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cette étreinte soudaine le surpris, mais Blaine la laissa faire sans bouger.

- Ça va aller en s'arrangeant Blaine, je t'assure. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, si tu as besoin d'une oreille féminine, je suis là. On se voit ce week-end Kurt ?

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda ce dernier.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de Blaine.

- Non je pense que là, maintenant, il a plus besoin de toi que de moi ... répondit-elle en souriant.

- Mmmmh, marmonna Kurt.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, on se voit ce week-end ?

- Oui je t'appelle demain, lui répondit-il.

- Bonne soirée les garçons, dit-elle en embrassant Kurt sur la joue et en faisant un signe de la main à Blaine, avant de quitter la maison.

- Je vais te chercher des glaçons et de la crème Blaine, je reviens.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, il trouva Blaine endormi sur le canapé. Il lui mit une couverture par dessus lui et poussa un peu ses jambes pour se faire une place. Après avoir ramené les glaçons dans la cuisine, il alluma la télé. Rien de bien intéressant mais il avait besoin de se distraire. Même si une partie de lui en voulait encore à Blaine, une autre ne voulait qu'une chose, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était là pour lui, le prendre dans ses bras, _l'embrasser. Non c'est pas vrai je ne vais pas recommencer avec ça ! C'était juste un dérapage, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est montré avec l'autre blondasse. Il voulait simplement te rappeler qu'il était complètement hétéro et dans un moment de désespoir complet il a essayé de trouver du confort c'est tout._ Il se perdit dans ses pensées et s'endormit peu à peu. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les gémissements de Blaine.

- Non ... Non ! Aidez le non ...

Blaine gémissait dans son sommeil, Kurt n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

- J'ai besoin ... Non non ... Mmmmhhh nooon !

Kurt ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement.

- Blaine, Blaine réveille toi. Tu fais un cauchemar. Blaine ...

Il se réveilla d'un seul coup, levant sa tête et regardant autour de lui apeuré, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Blaine, c'est moi Kurt, tu es chez moi, tout va bien. Tu viens de faire un cauchemar.

- Je ...

Blaine essuya ses larmes et essaya de se lever mais son mal de hanche qu'il s'était fait plus tôt l'en empêcha.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il.

- Blaine je vais pas te laisser rentrer dans cet état. C'est hors de question.

- Tu ne voulais plus me parler ...

- Blaine ...

- J'ai été le pire des cons, dit-il en se rasseyant. Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin Kurt ...

- Je sais ...

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle sortirait une chose pareil ...

- Moi si. Elle dit ce genre de truc depuis plusieurs années en fait, même si c'est vrai qu'elle n'est jamais allée aussi loin.

- Je pense que tu l'as assez surpris avec ta claque.

- C'est pas mon genre d'être violent et tout mais là c'est sorti tout seul, qu'on s'en prenne à moi je peux comprendre mais pas à ...

- On ne devrait même pas s'en prendre à toi ...

- Vous êtes, en quelque sorte ensemble maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Avec Ashley ?

- Ben oui, je vous ai bien vu dans les couloirs et en cours.

- C'est ... Compliqué ...

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ... Elle est la fille d'un mec qui travaille avec mon père donc ... Je suis censé être avec elle oui.

- T'es sérieux là Blaine ? Ton père est au courant qu'on est au XXIe siècle et que les mariages forcés sont hors la loi ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Kurt ... Mon père compte sur moi pour ça et pour Karofsky. Je veux pas le décevoir ... Je hais David et je hais autant Ashley, mais je dois faire semblant pour mon père, pour qu'il puisse avoir de bonnes relations avec ses patrons ... Et espérer une promotion.

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- David et Ashley sont tous les deux les enfants de deux patrons de mon père. Si j'ai une bonne relation avec eux, je peux les ramener chez moi, on peut faire des diners avec leurs parents et les miens ... Ça ne peut que être bénéfique pour mon père.

- Oh c'est pas vrai Blaine, tu te rends compte que ce que tu t'infliges là c'est complètement n'importe quoi ? Tu n'es jamais toi même !

- Si, quand je le suis avec toi.

- Ça ne devrait pas être juste avec moi ... J'arrive pas à croire que ton propre père puisse t'obliger à faire ça c'est ...

- Je sais, mais je me sens déjà assez coupable alors je me dis que je peux au moins faire ça pour lui, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Blaine, c'est pas la moindre des choses, tu t'inventes carrément une vie là ...

- Quand je suis arrivé ici je me disais que ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué étant donné que je ne connaissais personne ici mais ... quand j'ai dû te faire ça le tout premier jour et que j'ai vu cette peur dans tes yeux, je me suis dis que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple ... J'ai toujours ton visage me regardant, mort de trouille quand je suis arrivé aux toilettes, qui me hante, tout ça je ne me le pardonnerai pas Kurt.

- Blaine, soupira-t-il en se rapprochant de lui déposant une main au dessus de la couverture, sur ce qui semblait être sa cuisse, je l'ai fait moi, je t'ai pardonné tu sais.

- Je ne le mérite pas.

- Si, crois moi que si.

- Tu sais par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir ...

- C'est oublié Blaine, dit Kurt en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

- Parce que mine de rien, tu comptes pour moi. C'est ridicule parce qu'on se connait que depuis quelques jours mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus de temps. Et quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être plus ou moins utile ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kurt ? Tu es plus qu'utile et pour tout le monde ! Pourquoi tu penses le contraire ?

- Non pour rien ...

- Kurt.

- Rien d'important ...

- Kuuuurt. Dis moi.

- Parce que ... Avec mon père je suis complètement inutile. Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour qu'il se réveille. Pour que simplement il me donne un signe, qu'il me montre qu'il est toujours là. Je reste planté à son chevet en tenant sa main froide et inerte, lui il est relié à toutes ses machines. Je déteste être là bas. Je veux le voir à la maison encore, m'engueulant quand je râle parce que je ne veux pas aller en cours, ou me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire que tout va s'arranger ... Je ... J'en peux plus que rien ne se passe. J'ai juste besoin de lui près de moi ... Ma mère n'est déjà plus là et ça me fait mal tous les jours d'y penser mais alors si je perds mon père ...

- Non Kurt ne pense même pas à ça. Il ne te laissera pas tout seul, il sait que tu as besoin de lui et il a besoin de toi aussi. Si il a la possibilité de se réveiller, il le fera, parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne veut pas te laisser seul.

Kurt sentit des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Blaine se rapprocha, se colla à lui et le pris dans ses bras. L'initiative de Blaine le surpris mais elle était tellement nécessaire à ce moment.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble chez moi on est obligé de finir en larmes ? demanda Kurt toujours dans les bras de Blaine.

- Je sais pas mais on dirait bien que c'est notre truc en tout cas. Et ça fait du bien en ce qui me concerne.

Kurt sentait son souffle dans son cou et une vague de frissons le parcourra. Il voulait rester dans les bras de Blaine, comme ça, tout le temps. Tout était plus rassurant. Le téléphone de Kurt, en fait celui de Finn, sonna et ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre gênés.

- Allô ?

Kurt s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel de Carole qui lui demandait des nouvelles vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir Burt à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. L'appel dura un peu moins de 15 minutes mais cela suffit à Blaine pour se rendormir, car quand Kurt retourna dans le salon, il le trouva complètement endormi. Il éteignit la télé et la lumière, recouvra Blaine avec la couverture et monta se coucher dans sa chambre. Mais il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il appela alors Rachel.

- Oui Kurt ? décrocha-t-elle. Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui. Blaine s'est endormi.

- Comment il va ?

- Il est un peu retourné. Il s'était déjà endormi une première fois mais je l'ai réveillé parce qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Et puis on a discuté. Je lui ai dit d'oublier pour le fait qu'on se soit embrasser. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est ami.

- Et ça te va ?

- Je ne sais plus maintenant ... Je ... Quand il m'a pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure, je ... J'ai ressenti un truc que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant Rachel ... Même pas avec Finn ...

- Mmmh. Kurt laisse moi te dire un truc. Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Finn, tu as juste eu un petit béguin pour lui c'est tout.

- Et pour Blaine ?

- Après il n'y a que toi qui peux le dire mais je pense que pour Blaine c'est complètement différent ... Je pense que tu es en train d'avoir de réel sentim..

- Non non non et non Rachel.

- Ben quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir de sentiments pour Blaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé par moi ! Il ... Il a une petite amie en plus.

- Tu parles de cette pétasse ? Pfff je suis sûr qu'il en a strictement rien à faire d'elle.

- Il en a strictement rien à faire d'elle.

Kurt lui raconta tout ce que Blaine lui avait expliqué ce soir.

- T'es sérieux ? déclara Rachel après que Kurt eu terminé. Pauvre Blaine ...

- Oui comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?

- Pourquoi tu veux changer de sujet ? On était en train de parler de tes sentiments pour Blaine, Kurt ... Et tu te défiles !

- Peut être mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à les affronter, c'est tout.

- Rien du tout.

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu me demandais ce que je faisais demain je te réponds. Et toi ?

- Demain après-midi je vais aller voir mon père.

- Tu pourrais dire à Blaine de rester chez toi ? Je voudrais passer le voir demain après-midi.

- Toi ? Voir Blaine ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Calme toi Kurt je ne vais pas aller lui dire que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui !

- Rachel !

- Je rigole relax ! Non je voulais juste lui parler un peu. Je veux lui faire comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il peut croire, je ne suis pas rancunière.

- Mmmmh.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas ... Tu vas rien lui dire de ce que je t'ai dit hein ?

- Kurt ... Bien sûr que non !

- Non mais je sais pas, parce que ce que je te raconte sur lui, je ne suis pas censé le faire donc euh .. Je voudrais pas que tu fasses la même chose.

- Mais noooon je ne vais pas faire la même chose ! J'ai juste envie de connaître un peu plus le mec qui te fait craquer c'est tout.

- Rachel ... S'il te plait.

Il entendait le rire de son amie à travers le téléphone.

- Je te déteste, grommela-t-il.

Après une bonne heure d'appel, Kurt raccrocha et s'endormit de suite.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec une odeur de pancake. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 11 heures. Il se dépêcha de se lever et alla se prépara le plus vite possible. Après un dernier regard dans la glace pour vérifier sa coiffure, il descendit.

- Hey ... Tu aurais du me lever, déclara Kurt en voyant Blaine dans la cuisine.

- Hey ! répondit-il. Ben quand je suis monté, après avoir fait toutes les salles pour trouver ta chambre qui bien sûr était la dernière porte que j'ai ouverte, je t'ai vu dormir profondément j'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Kurt sourit et prit un pancake dans l'assiette posée sur la table.

- Je m'ennuyais un peu donc ... Je me suis permis de faire le petit dej'.

- Tu as bien fait.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux devant la télé en commentant et rigolant sur les programmes. Tout était naturel et tellement simple à ce moment même, Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis le début de la semaine. Il monta ensuite prendre sa douche. Blaine y alla après lui, mais cette fois si, il la pris dans la salle de bain de Kurt, pendant que ce dernier se coiffait. Kurt entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Blaine, sortir avec simplement une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes coulant le long de son torse.

_Oh c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ? Oh c'est pas vrai ... Oh c'est pas vrai ... Oh c'est pas ..._

- Tu vois avec mes conneries d'hier, voilà ce que je me suis fait, déclara Blaine en lui montra son énorme bleu sur sa hanche. Ça fait super mal mine de rien.

Kurt resta muet.

- Je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais mettre dessus. Tu n'aurais pas une crème ou quelque chose ?

_Oh c'est pas vrai ... Pourquoi il est comme ça là dans ma chambre ? Ça va vraiment pas m'aider ça hein. Oh mon dieu ... Olalalala ... Je disais quoi hier à Rachel ? Merde, merde, merde. Je ne veux pas être son ami ... Pas du tout même ... Il ...  
_

- Kurt ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

- Euh ... Oui ?

- Tu m'as écouté ou ... ?

- Je ... Euuuh ... Je ... Je ... J'étais un peu ailleurs désolé, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_Pathétique Kurt, pathétique._

- J'ai vu ça oui, rigola Blaine. Est-ce que tu as une crème pour mon bleu ?

_Oh et puis ce rire ... Pourquoi il me donne ce mal de ventre à chaque fois ?_

- Euuh ... Oui ... Je crois ... Bien sûr.

- Kurt tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Non ça va pas non. Et ça n'ira pas tant que tu ne mettras pas un tee-shirt, un pantalon et que tu arrêteras ... ça !_

- Oui oui tout va bien. Je ... Je pensais juste à un truc que m'a dit Rachel.

- Oh d'accord ! Quelque chose de grave ?

_C'est ça Kurt, change de sujet, ne pense plus au corps parfait qu'il y a juste en face de toi ..._

- Non non pas du tout, elle voulait juste passer te voir cette aprem, ici, pendant que je suis à l'hôpital, déclara Kurt dans la salle de bain alors qu'il cherchait la crème. Il l'a donna à Blaine en sortant. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

- Elle ... Elle veut me parler ?

Blaine lui lança un regard inquiet.

_Oh mon dieu Blaine, tu es à moitié nu, avec les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes dégoulinant dans ton cou et sur ton torse et tu me lances ce regard, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?_

- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle veut juste te connaître un peu plus. Aller va t'habiller, elle ne va pas tarder et moi je vais bientôt y aller.

_Oui va t'habiller ! Va t'habiller je t'en supplie._

- D'accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard Kurt sortit de chez lui pour partir à l'hôpital et croisa Rachel qui sortait de sa voiture.

- Il est à l'intérieur, sur le canapé du salon. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis et tiens ta langue !

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Bon courage pour cette aprem.

- Il va en falloir ...

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Rachel se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de Kurt. Elle hésita à frapper avant d'entrer. Mais elle entra finalement directement quand elle vu que la porte était déjà entrouverte.

- Blaine ? appela-t-elle en entrant. Salut !

- Salut, répondit Blaine d'un ton hésitant.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Je ... ça va. Enfin je crois.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui. Tu sais des fois ça peut vraiment faire du bien de parler à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Et tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.

Rachel vu Blaine hésiter quelques instant et il sortit de la maison.

- Blaine ? appela Rachel sous le choc. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Une minute plus tard, Blaine rentra avec une feuille à la main.

- Non pas du tout, je suis juste allé chercher ça dans ma voiture, dit-il en remuant la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une lettre de mon frère. Il me l'a écrite quand il avait 15 ans et m'a fait promettre de l'ouvrir le jour où ... Je serai "complètement paumé côté coeur" comme il l'a dit. Je l'ai lu hier hier en rentrant des cours. Et ... Je ... Il n'est plus là pour m'aider donc je me demandais si ... Si tu pouvais la lire et me dire ce que tu en penses.

- Oh ! Kurt l'a lu ?

- Non surtout pas !

- Oh je vois, dit-elle en souriant. Viens t'asseoir là, je vais la lire.

Blaine s'assit aux côtés de Rachel mais il hésita quelques secondes.

- Blaine je ne vais en aucun cas te juger ...

- Je ... Je sais c'est juste ... Que ça me fait bizarre de te le donner à toi alors que ... On se connait à peine quoi, lui répondit-il en lui donnant la lettre.

_Blaine, _

_Bon tu dois surement trouver ça bizarre que je t'écrive une lettre, au lieu de tout simplement venir te voir. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Mais je préfère faire ça comme ça parce que je sais que ça sera plus facile pour toi. Donc normalement tu as tenu ta promesse (comme toujours) et tu ouvres aujourd'hui cette lettre parce que tu es complètement paumé._

_Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles ce jour où on était tous les deux (ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça comme ça parce que pour moi ça s'est passé hier mais bon). Donc je disais, hier tu es venu dans ma chambre, on était en train de parler de Cassie (Tiens, je me demande si dans ton temps je suis toujours avec elle), je te disais que j'avais jamais ressenti ça pour une fille auparavant, quand elle m'embrassait tout s'arrêtait autour de moi. Ce jour là, tu m'as regardé avec tes petits yeux tout tristes. Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et tu m'as dit "Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec une fille." J'ai rigolé, bien sûr que tu n'avais jamais ressenti ça tu avais 10 ans. Et tu m'as répondu "Mais je me sens bien avec James mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et même si on s'embrasse pas, le monde s'arrête aussi quand je suis avec lui. Est-ce que c'est normal Cooper ?" C'est là que j'ai compris. _

_Blaine, je ne sais pas du tout où tu en es maintenant, mais ce jour là j'ai compris que tu n'aimerais surement pas les filles de la manière dont moi je les aime. Et je peux te dire que tout va bien, peu importe la personne que ce soit, si tu l'aimes, n'hésites pas. N'ai pas peur de l'aimer et n'est pas peur d'être toi même Blaine. Sois toi même, il n'y aura que ce moyen pour que tu sois heureux toute ta vie. _

_Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu liras ce mot, si je suis toujours à la maison, viens dans ma chambre directement, si j'ai mon propre appartement appelle moi avant de venir quand même (ça se trouve je ne suis pas là ou alors euh ... je ne sais pas quel âge tu as donc je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire ... bref je serai occupé quoi) mais viens me voir. Je peux te dire que pour moi peu importe la personne que tu aimes, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe pour à mes yeux. _

_Je serai toujours là pour toi et je serai toujours fière de toi Blaine, quoiqu'il arrive._

_Je t'aime petit frère !_

_Cooper._

Rachel était sous le choc.

- Ton frère ...

- Il était la personne qui me connaissait et me comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. J'ai lu cette lettre parce que j'arrêtais pas de penser au moment où on s'est embrassé avec Kurt. Et ... Il dit qu'il serait là pour m'aider mais il ne l'est pas. Et après avoir lu cette lettre je suis encore plus paumé qu'avant. Je sais plus quoi penser ...

- Si je te dis que Kurt m'as parlé pour la p... Ashley pardon, tu ne lui en voudras pas ?

Blaine sourit et Rachel prit cela pour un non.

- Tu te sens comment quand tu es avec Kurt ?

- Mieux qu'avec n'importe qui. Je peux lui parler de tout, je peux être moi même avec lui et ...

- Oui ?

- Quand ... Quand il me prend dans ses bras ou que je le prends dans mes bras ... J'ai ce nœud à l'estomac que je n'ai jamais eu avant.

- Blaine, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Blaine la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes et sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Ce que Cooper a ressenti quand il a embrassé Cassie, lui dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je crois que tu viens de donner la réponse à tes questions.

- Je suis gay ?

- Blaine, on s'en fiche. C'est pas ce qui compte et ce n'est pas la question. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ressens quelque chose pour Kurt qui n'est pas forcément de l'amitié.

- Mais ... Je ne peux pas ...

- Si tu le peux. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, Cooper te l'a dit, peu importe la personne que ce soit, le plus important c'est que tu sois avec la personne que tu aimes.

- Cooper est mort.

Blaine se leva d'un coup, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- J'ai besoin de lui et il n'est plus là ! Il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi ... Toujours. Et là ...

- Blaine, viens là.

Il prit la main que Rachel lui tendait.

- Je suis là pour toi et Kurt l'est aussi. On est là et tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi franchement ? demanda Blaine, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Il n'y a aucun problème avec toi, lui répondit-elle en essuyant une larme des larmes du garçon. Ça va aller, je te promets.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Rachel, je comprends pourquoi Kurt t'aime autant.

- Oh ... Et je comprends pourquoi il tient autant à toi aussi. Comment tu comptes faire pour lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire.

- Blaine. Il faut que tu le fasses. Arrêtes de te cacher. Surtout par rapport à Kurt. Fais le et tu verras comment les choses évoluent ...

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Seulement y réfléchir ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Blaine, je ne te demande pas de crier sur les toits que tu as des sentiments pour lui, mais pour l'instant, soit honnête avec Kurt et surtout, soit honnête avec toi même.

- Si je le fais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Blaine se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Rachel. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne le jugerait en aucun cas, quoiqu'il lui dise. _Je suppose que c'est ça avoir de vrais amis_, se dit il. En fin d'après midi, ils entendirent la voiture de Kurt se garer. Quelques secondes après, il ouvrait la porte. Rachel se leva d'un coup pour enlacer son ami. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Blaine les observant. Il ne voyait pas Kurt mais d'après les reniflements il comprit qu'il pleurait.

- Heeey ça va aller, on est là, chuchota Rachel.

- Si tu continues à me garder dans tes bras comme ça je suis bien parti pour pleurer toute la soirée, déclara Kurt en souriant entre deux reniflements.

Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ok je te lâche alors ... Bon moi je vais vous laisser, je ne vais pas m'incruster pour la soirée.

- En fait, je me disait que si ça dérangeait pas Kurt, on pouvait passer la soirée tous les trois ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt resta choqué un moment sans parler. Il regarda Rachel avec des yeux étonnés puis Blaine.

- Tttous les trois ? balbutia-t-il.

- Oui.

Rachel avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait réussit ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait mettre Blaine à l'aise avec elle, qu'il lui fasse confiance. Visiblement c'était le cas.

Kurt et Rachel passèrent la soirée à raconter des anecdotes sur les New direction, sur leur amitié et Blaine passa la soirée à rigoler, heureux de passer un moment avec des personnes qui l'apprécient pour ce qu'il est vraiment. A la fin de la soirée, Rachel embrassa et enlaça les deux garçons avant de quitter la maison. Blaine lui, resta encore un moment avec Kurt, devant la télé. Arrivé minuit, il se leva.

- Je vais y aller moi, demain matin mes parents rentrent ... Il faudrait que je sois là, déclara-t-il.

- Oh ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ...

- C'est parce que il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire.

- Blaine ...

- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller ... On se voit lundi au lycée ... Enfin ...

Son coeur se serra, bien sûr que non il ne le verrait pas lundi. Il ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas être vu avec lui à cause de son père. Il détestait tout ça.

- Blaine, c'est bon je sais ... On se verra mais on ne se parlera pas, dit-il lui donnant un petit sourire.

- Je déteste devoir t'ignorer Kurt.

- Je sais Blaine, je sais ...

Blaine se tourna alors vers Kurt et le pris dans ses bras. Kurt fut surpris mais heureux.

- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte. Après quelques minutes, Blaine s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai passé une soirée géniale, merci vraiment, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis heureux qu'on est pu te faire rire le temps d'une soirée, répondit Kurt en lui souriant en retour et en avançant à son tour vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit Blaine. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de parler par rapport à tes parents.

- Ok.

Il resta face à Kurt pendant quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers sa voiture et parti. Kurt choqué, resta un moment devant sa porte, avec sa main posé sur sa joue, là ou Blaine l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son coeur battait extrêmement fort.

Blaine ne donna aucune nouvelle du week-end. Kurt passa son dimanche à l'hôpital, au près de son père, le portable à la main. Mais Blaine ne donna aucun signe, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il hésita pendant quelques minutes à passer chez lui, le dimanche soir en rentrant chez lui mais se rappela que rencontrer son père ne serait surement pas une bonne idée. Il passa donc son dimanche soir au téléphone avec Rachel (téléphone fixe bien sûr il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de manquer un appel sur son portable) essayant de le rassurer.

* * *

J'ai préféré séparer le passage en deux sinon ça faisait vraiment un trop long chapitre ... Donc encore un tout petit peu de patience et le prochain sera le bon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

J'adore lire vos reviews franchement :') Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça me donne un BIG smile et que ça me motive vraiment pour continuer de publier ! Je vous remercierai jamais assez :D Je pensais vraiment poster ça au départ en me disant que c'était juste comme ça pour essayer et là je vois au fur et à mesure que y'a de plus en plus de gens qui la lisent et ouaaahhh ça me fait trop trop plaisir ! Merciiii !

**lucie:** Ooooohhh :') Merci beaucouuuuuuup :D !

**sev59:** Franchement, merci de poster autant de reviews parce que c'est vraiment ce qui me motive à continuer de publier :) Et oui je sais bien que c'était pas la meilleure façon de vous laisser :S Mais je ne voulais pas que vous aillez tout d'un seul coup ^^

**miseryfan**: Un gros merci parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on me dit ça, ça me touche beaucoup :) Savoir que des gens aiment cette histoire me motive vraiment à continuer donc merciii :D Et donc ... Voici la suite ! Hésite pas à continuer tes reviews hein ! Faut tenir ses résolutions :P

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme d'hab que vous ne serez pas déçu. Il y a quand même pas mal de choses qui se passent dedans, c'est pour ça qu'il est assez long ... :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Le lundi matin, en arrivant au lycée, Blaine avait une boule à l'estomac. Pas par rapport au dimanche désastreux qu'il avait passé avec ses parents, ça il en avait l'habitude. Ce qui l'effrayait c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans la journée. Il vit toute l'équipe de football au fond du couloir en pleine discussion avec Ashley. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle courra en sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Comme tout le monde le regardait, y compris Karofsky il ne la repoussa pas. Quand elle éloigna ses lèvres, il vit au loin, Kurt les regarder. Son mal de ventre lui fit deux fois plus mal. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt assiste à ça. Même si ce dernier savait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il voulait que Kurt comprenne que la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie aujourd'hui, c'était lui. Mais avec Ashley qui lui tournait autour c'était très compliqué. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers les garçons.

- On était en train de parler de ce que Hummel avait fait à Ashley, déclara Kévin.

- Ouais, comment t'as pu le laisser faire ? Une tapette pareil c'est facile de la stopper, continua Karofsky.

Blaine sentit le feu monté en lui.

_Mon dieu, je hais ce mec._

_- _David, Blaine était aussi choqué que moi. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est sorti après? le défendit Ashley.

- Raconte tu lui a fait quoi à princesse Hummel, Anderson ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, marmonna Blaine.

- Il va falloir qu'on lui rende l'appareil, déclara Karofsky.

- On a qu'à le foutre dans une poubelle dès qu'il arrive au lycée demain comme ça il est obligé de rester à puer toute la journée, proposa l'un des footballeurs.

- On l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois Ben ! Il faut innover un peu.

- Bon on résume alors, slushie, poubelles, enfermé dans les toilettes, tags sur son casier, insultes dans la cafet et dans les couloirs ... Et tout ce que j'oublie, mec on a déjà tout fait, répondit un autre.

Blaine n'en revenait pas. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, il se demanda comment Kurt avait pu supporter tout ça.

- Tu te rappelles de la fois où on lui avait piqué ses affaires quand il avait pris sa douche après son cours de sport ? commença Kévin en ricanant.

- Et que du coup il était resté toute la journée enfermé dans la douche à ne pas vouloir sortir, continua un autre.

- Je crois bien que tout lycée se rappellera de cet épisode. On a vraiment été trop fort sur ce coup, explosa Karofsky.

Blaine avait envie de le frapper. De tous les frapper. De leur faire mal autant qu'ils avaient fait mal à Kurt. La sonnerie de l'annonce du début du cours le sauva de l'état de haine dans lequel il était en train de rentrer.

Au dernier cours de la matinée, il reçut un mot de Karofsky.

_Mec, on a trouvé une idée pour Hummel ! je t'expliquerai après les cours ! On va venger ta copine !_

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt, qui regardait par la fenêtre et n'écoutait rien du cours. Il croisa le regard de Rachel qui lui sourit discrètement puis elle prit la main de Kurt, qui lui lança un regard désespéré. Blaine ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un truc pareil. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt soit blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à une excuse puis répondit au mot.

_ Je peux pas ce midi, j'ai une heure de colle._

Le mot revint à la lui quelques minutes après.

_Dommage, on lui fera sa fête de ta part alors._

Discrètement il envoya un SMS à Kurt en priant pour que celui-ci ait amené son portable. Il en avait enfin eu un nouveau le week-end dernier.

_Essaye de sortir le dernier du cours, demande à Rachel de rejoindre les autres à la cafet sans toi. Karofsky prépare un truc. Je suis là, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se passe pas. -B_

Blaine leva la tête vers Kurt. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Quand il lu le message, son visage se décomposa. Rachel inquiète lui prit le portable des mains pour regarder le message, puis prit sa main en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Elle écrivit une réponse.

_Je t'en supplie Blaine, ne laisse rien se passer, il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Je compte vraiment sur toi -R_

Un vent de panique envahit Blaine aux mots de Rachel. Le "il ne tiendrait pas le coup" l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Comme il l'avait prévu, l'équipe se rua vers la sortie le plus vite possible, Rachel rangea ses affaires, embrassa Kurt et sortit. Blaine prit son temps pour ranger les siennes, tout comme Kurt. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle, lorsque leur professeur sortit pour aller manger. Kurt se stoppa, le regard dans le vide.

- Kurt ? l'appela Blaine en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de lever son regard paniqué sur lui.

- Kurt, écoute moi. Ils ne te toucheront pas. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Ok ?

Aucune réponse, il fixait le sol.

- Kurt ... Kurt regarde moi! Kurt !

Kurt leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Blaine.

- Je te le promets.

Kurt comprit. Blaine tenait toujours ses promesses. Toujours.

- On va pas rester ici parce qu'ils risquent de revenir en ne te voyant pas aller à ton casier. Vous chantez avec le Glee club pendant la pause déjeuner aujourd'hui, donc on va aller dans la salle, les attendre.

- Comment tu sais qu'on chante aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai mes sources, lui dit-il en souriant. Aller viens!

Blaine lui prit la main. Par chance les couloirs étaient déserts et ils n'avaient pas à passer devant le casier de Kurt pour rejoindre la salle de chant. Arrivés à leur destination, Kurt s'assit sur une chaise, sans un mot.

- Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais à vivre ça ...

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis fatigué d'être humilié à longueur de journée.

- Si je crois que j'arrive à imaginer maintenant ... Ils ont fait la liste de quelques trucs qu'ils t'ont fait ...

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ... gémit Kurt en se levant de sa chaise. Là je crois que je vais mourir de honte. Maintenant, tu vas me regarder avec des yeux de pitié alors que tu étais le seul qui ne le faisait pas encore, avec Rachel.

- Kurt, je ne te regarde pas avec des yeux remplis de pitié.

Blaine s'approcha de lui, ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je te regarde avec des yeux qui envient ton courage. Parce que j'aurais été incapable de vivre ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu vis en ce moment. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, Kurt mais tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse je t'assure. Et je t'admire pour ça ...

- Tu ... Mmmerci, bredouilla Kurt, étonné des mots qui venaient juste de sortir de la bouche de Blaine.

Ils restèrent assis là dans la salle de chant, Blaine essayait de lui changer les idées. La porte s'ouvra et Rachel, Mercedes, Tina et Quinn rentrèrent paniquées, se jetant sur Kurt.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Putain j'avais oublié qu'il serait là lui, déclara Puck en rentrant.

Rachel lui lança un regard noir et prit Blaine à part.

- Vous avez réussi à ... commença-t-elle.

- On ne les a pas vu. T'inquiètes.

- Oh mon dieu tant mieux, soupira Rachel. Et toi comment tu te sens par rapport à ... ?

- Pétrifié ...

- Ça va bien se passer Blaine, j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde. Bon je ne te cache pas que Puck et Finn sont un peu réticents mais quand ils te connaîtront mieux ça ira ... J'ai croisé Mr Schuester aussi et je lui ai dit.

- Wow alors je suppose que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ?

- Non Blaine, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Prenez place.

Mr Shue s'approcha du tableau et écrivit "Kurt" dessus.

- Je sais que vous vouliez tous montrer votre soutien envers Kurt et lui montrer que vous êtes là pour lui et que vous tenez à lui. Et je pense que la meilleure façon de le faire, c'est en chanson. C'est pour ça que ça que ça sera le thème de cette semaine. Je veux que vous trouviez des chansons pour lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça ...

- Peut-être mais on en a envie Kurt.

- Bon alors d'après ce que j'ai compris, Blaine Anderson voudrait commencer c'est ça ?

- Je ... Oui.

Kurt ne comprit rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il tourna la tête vers Rachel qui lui sourit.

_Ok elle est au courant, et tout le monde aussi puisque personne ne réagit. Donc je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe. Super. Attends mais Blaine sait chanter ? _

Blaine se leva et prit la guitare que le musicien lui tendait.

_Et aussi jouer de la guitare ? Oh c'est pas vrai ..._

La musique commença et Blaine chanta.

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer.**_  
_**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.**_  
_**What started out as friendship,**_  
_**Has grown stronger.**_  
_**I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**_

**_And even as I wander,_  
_I'm keeping you in sight._  
_You're a candle in the window,_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night._  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._ **

_Oh mon dieu. Blaine sait plus que chanter ... Et ces paroles ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ?_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_

Blaine ne quittait pas Kurt des yeux.

**_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you._  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind._  
_And it always seems that I'm following you,_  
_Cause you take me to the places,_  
_That alone I'd never find._ **

**_And even as I wander,_  
_I'm keeping you in sight._  
_You're a candle in the wind,_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night._  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._ **

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. **_

**_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._  
_Even if I have to crawl upon your floor,_  
_Come crashing through your door,_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._ **

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle à la fin de la chanson. Rachel le brisa en applaudissant, le reste des New Directions la suivirent. Une vague d'applaudissement traversa ensuite la salle. Blaine fixait toujours Kurt qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Wow Blaine, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu sais chanter, déclara .

- Comment tu fais pour monter dans les aigus comme ça ? demanda Puck.

- C'est bon tu vas avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds maintenant Anderson, ricana Santana.

- Kurt ça va ? chuchota Rachel à son oreille en souriant.

- Je ... Oui ... Enfin ... Je crois ... Est-ce qu'il a chanté ça pour moi ?

- C'est à lui que tu dois demander, répondit-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que là je ne vais pas être capable de lui parler pendant un moment.

- Quoiii ? hurla Rachel

- Shhhhutttt ! supplia Kurt, lorsque que tout le Glee club se retourna vers elle alors qu'ils étaient en train de féliciter Blaine et de le convaincre de rejoindre les New Directions. C'est une façon de parler !

La fin de l'heure se passa comme à son habitude (à part les regards que se lançaient Kurt et Blaine), Rachel chanta un solo, Santana critiqua le fait qu'elle chante aux régionales et chanta un duo avec Brittany pour donner une concurrence. Lorsque la sonnerie indiqua le début du cours, les New Directions se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle.

- On se voit ce soir ? demanda Blaine à Kurt.

- Je ... Euh ... Oui, euh d'accord.

Blaine lui sourit et disparu dans le couloir. Rachel elle, éclata de rire.

- Vraiment Kurt ?!

- Quoi ?

- Incapable de former une phrase quand il te pose une question ?

- Il m'a pris par surprise, je savais pas qu'il voulait qu'on se voit ce soir.

- T'es trop chou, ricana Rachel.

- J'te déteste, grommela Kurt.

Il était neuf heures du soir quand Kurt rentra enfin chez lui, après avoir passé la soirée avec Carole et Finn à l'hôpital. Carole ne cessait de lui répéter de venir dormir chez elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Mais Kurt avait besoin de voir Blaine ce soir. Il était le seul qui arrivait à faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux, rien que par le fait d'être à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il gara sa voiture, il vit celle de Blaine juste devant.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant de sa voiture.

- Un petit peu oui, je m'inquiétais que tu ne répondes pas à mes sms ...

- J'étais à l'hôpital et j'éteins mon portable quand je suis là bas. Désolé ...

- Non non ne t'excuses pas, comment il va ?

- Rien de nouveau, c'est désespérant, soupira Kurt.

- Je suis désolé.

- Aller entre, ça fait un moment que tu es dehors, lui répond-il en souriant.

Ils entrèrent chez Kurt. Ce dernier posa ses affaires et s'affala sur le canapé, épuisé. Blaine s'assit à côté de lui et ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- J'en peux plus, je suis totalement crevé.

- Oh ? Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ?

- Non Blaine, je ne disais pas ça pour toi, lui sourit-t-il. C'est juste que ces journées m'épuisent. Tu sais, le lycée, les cours, Karofsky, mon père ... C'est un peu épuisant à la longue.

- Oui je comprends ... Tu ne mérites vraiment pas tout ça.

- Personne ne mérite ça ... Mais bon je fais avec, j'ai pas le choix.

- Viens là, chuchota Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras.

Kurt n'hésita pas une seconde et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine, là où il se sentait le mieux, là où il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Blaine caressa son dos tendrement en signe de réconfort. Il sentait le souffle de Kurt dans son cou et tout son corps frissonna. Il savait que c'était le moment. Il devait dire à Kurt ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Lorsque Kurt se retira tout doucement des bras de Blaine, leurs visages se retrouvèrent plus proche que jamais. Blaine voulu parler, mais quand il ouvrit sa bouche, rien ne sorti. Sa proximité avec Kurt l'empêchait de sortir un seul mot. Si il avait eu un doute à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ce moment là l'aurait effacé en un clin d'oeil. Parce que tout ce qui voulait à cet instant précis c'était de sentir les lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre. Blaine leva sa main et effleura la joue de Kurt du bout de ses doigts. Il approcha encore plus son visage et leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer son stress, son anxiété, sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant d'embrasser quelqu'un. Puis, il rompit le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient partagé. Celui-ci n'était pas hésitant et timide. Il était passionné et sans aucun doute voulu par les deux garçons. Mais lorsque Kurt comprit soudainement ce qui était en train de se passer et qui il était en train d'embrasser, il y mit fin avec regret.

- Blaine ... soupira-t-il contre les lèvres de ce dernier. Blaine tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça et partir en courant après ...

- Je ne vais pas partir en courant Kurt, répondit-il simplement, leurs lèvres toujours les unes contre les autres.

Kurt s'éloigna et le repoussa.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Kurt ...

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais que tu avais compris avec la chanson que j'ai chanté ce midi.

- Tu veux dire que ? Oh ...

- Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

- ... Oui bien sûr.

Blaine se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il en sortit une feuille pliée. Il la tendit à Kurt.

- Mon frère m'a écrit ça quelques jours avant ... Bref, j'ai besoin que tu la lises.

Kurt s'exécuta et lut la lettre. Après avoir fini sa lecture, il leva les yeux vers Blaine. Ce dernier lui prit la main.

- Je me sens bien avec toi, mieux qu'avec personne d'autre Kurt, J'ai envie d'être avec toi, de pouvoir te réconforter quand tu en as besoin, et moi même, j'ai besoin de toi ... Quand je t'ai près de moi, j'oublie tout. La seule chose qui me motive à me lever le matin c'est de me dire que je vais te voir, et que je vais passer ce moment avec toi le soir. Et je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça ... Parce que ça fait que quelques jours qu'on se connait, ça devrait pas être possible de ressentir ce que je ressens après seulement 6 jours .. Et pourtant ... Tu es là d'une manière donc jamais personne ne l'a été pour moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me pardonnes à chaque fois que je fais des erreurs parce que ne le mérite vraiment pas mais ... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'être entré dans ma vie. Alors oui, je suis complètement paumé Kurt, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ce genre de trucs, je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que tu souris mon ventre se serre, à chaque fois que tu pleures, j'ai envie de pleurer avec toi, à chaque fois que tu es heureux, j'ai envie de partager cette joie avec toi, à chaque fois que je t'aperçois dans un couloir, j'ai envie de courir vers toi, de te prendre dans mes bras parce que je sais qu'à ce moment là tout ira mieux pour moi, et à chaque fois que je sais que je ne vais pas te voir avant le lendemain, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ... Je ... Je suis complètement paumé Kurt, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr là maintenant, c'est que j'ai envie de t'embrasser de nouveau et ...

Kurt ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de lui confier Blaine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse ressentir ce genre de choses pour lui. Surtout quelqu'un comme Blaine. Et il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point il était heureux à ce moment même. Il arriva à tout oublier le temps d'un instant, et à seulement pensé à ce que venait de lui dire le garçon sur qui il fantasmait depuis que son regard c'était posé sur lui. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, ce dernier entoura les siens autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui afin que leurs deux corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre et ils basculèrent tous deux, allongés sur le canapé.

- Mes parents me tueraient si ils savaient que je ... chuchota Blaine entre deux baisers.

- Shhhuutt. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

- Vraiment ? demanda Blaine en s'éloigna un petit peu de Kurt pour lui faire face. Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas d'être avec quelqu'un et de devoir le cacher à tout le monde ?

- Du moment que je suis avec toi, je pense que je peux le supporter, répondit-il en souriant.

Et c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec lui. Et même si personne n'était au courant, il s'en fichait. Il savait ce que Blaine ressentait pour lui et ça, c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

- Merci Kurt, déclara Blaine en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Je ... Je pourrais quand même en parler à Rachel ? demanda-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

- Ben quoi ? Je ... Je veux dire c'est ma meilleure amie, je lui dis tout et de toute façon j'arriverais pas à lui cacher un truc pareil, elle le devinerait direct. D'après elle, dès que je lui cache quelque chose elle le voit tout de suite, je sais pas comment elle fait elle ne veut pas me le dire ... Mais je te promets qu'on peut lui faire confiance, elle n'a jamais ...

- Kurt ? le coupa Blaine.

- Oui ?

- Je lui ai déjà dit, sourit -t-il.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Hier après-midi quand tu nous as laissé tous les deux, on a bien parlé ... Et j'ai compris que je pouvais lui faire confiance, du coup je lui ai montré la lettre de Cooper, et je lui ai parlé de ce que je ressentais par rapport à toi. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui, pour une fois n'était pas toi, et Rachel était la meilleure placée.

- Wow. Et elle ne m'a rien dit du tout.

- La preuve qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Oui, déclara Kurt en rigolant.

Il posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de se lever.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Est-ce que ... Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Tes parents seront d'accord ? Je veux dire on est en semaine et on a cours dem...

- Ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je ne suis pas rentré, le coupa-t-il.

- Tu ... Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ils ne me captent même pas le soir, mon père est dans son bureau, ma mère dans sa chambre. Aucun d'eux ne m'adresse la parole donc ...

- Je suis désolé, Blaine.

Il était debout, devant lui, en signe de réconfort il lui passa sa main dans les cheveux. Blaine passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le tira vers lui afin qu'il tombe sur le canapé et qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Kurt gloussa et l'embrassa en retour.

- Donc je peux passer _toute_ la nuit _rien_ qu'avec toi? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt sentit un frisson le traverser.

- Je ... Oui .. Oui, balbutia-t-il.

Son portable se mit à sonner.

- Je vais répondre, ça doit être Rachel, et en profiter pour prendre une douche. Cherche quelque chose dans le frigo si jamais tu as faim, dit-il en décrochant. Moi je vais dans ma salle de bain. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que tu as décroché et que Rachel doit se demander ce qu'il se passe.

- Oh ? Rachel ?

- Oui ? C'est à moi que tu dis que tu vas dans ta salle de bain ?

- Non bien sûr que non, c'était à Blaine, dit-il en montant dans sa salle de bain.

- Oh ? Blaine est encore là ?

- Oui.

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

- On s'embrasse sur mon canapé.

- Oh ! ... Attends, quoi ?!

Kurt explosa de rire.

- Non mais attends c'est pas drôle, c'est une blague ?

- Non non pas du tout, répondit-il toujours en rigolant tandis qu'il mit le téléphone en haut parleur pour pouvoir prendre sa douche.

- Mais ... Mais comment ça s'est passé ?

Kurt lui raconta tous les détails tandis qu'il prenait sa douche.

- Wow. Je suis tellement contente pour vous Kurt !

- Mais j'ai un petit soucis ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ... Je crois qu'il veut aller un peu plus vite que moi je ne le veux.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben je crois qu'il a fait un sous-entendu sur le fait de passer la nuit avec moi, dit-il en baissant la voix comme si il avait peur que Blaine l'entende.

- Oh je vois. Tu lui dis que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ... Pour aller plus loin, que c'est trop tôt. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

- Mais ... Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de mec qui n'a pas l'habitude d'attendre pour ce genre de trucs et ...

- Kurt. Je te rappelle que tu es surement le premier mec qu'il embrasse, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie d'aller aussi vite lui aussi.

- Mmmh et si c'est pas le cas ?

- Il comprendra, je t'assure. Il tient à toi et il n'est surement pas avec toi pour ça.

- Mmmmh. Bon je te laisse, ça fait déjà un moment que je suis dans la salle de bain. On se voit demain en cours !

- Oui ! Bonne nuit à tous les deux ! Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Kurt raccrocha puis il ouvrit la porte de salle de bain et trouva Blaine qui faisait le tour de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

- Je n'étais jamais vraiment venu dans ta chambre, donc je regardais un peu. C'est ta mère ? demanda Blaine en montrant la photo d'un petit garçon dans les bras d'une jeune femme.

- Oui, je devais avoir 5 ans sur cette photo.

- Vous avez l'air heureux tous les deux ...

- C'est mon père qui l'a prise. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais il m'a expliqué qu'on était partis la journée pour la fête des mères près d'un lac. Apparemment c'était plus un cadeau pour moi que pour ma mère parce que je réclamais tout le temps d'y aller depuis que j'avais vu un reportage dessus aux infos. C'était apparemment une des plus belles journées de ma mère d'après lui, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas ... Je me rappelle surtout des derniers temps et c'étaient pas les meilleurs.

- Heeey ...

Blaine l'attrapa par la main et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, il l'embrassa, Kurt sentit tout son corps frémir lorsque Blaine lui déposa des petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Ils atterrirent sur le lit, et quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine l'embrassait dans le cou. Jusque là Kurt se sentait bien, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, que d'être là avec Blaine. Mais lorsque ce dernier commença à soulever son tee-shirt, il sursauta et le repoussa. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de se lever de son lit.

- Hep hep Kurt, Blaine l'en empêcha en le retenant par la taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ... Je ne suis pas ... Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles avec qui tu es sorti. Bon bien sûr que non je ne le suis pas vu que je suis un garçon ... Ce qui fait quand même pas mal de différence ...

- Kurt ...

- Je ... Je ne suis pas prêt ok ? Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant ce soir alors je ne suis surement pas près pour coucher avec toi ...

- Oh !

Il s'approcha de Kurt pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ce soir Kurt, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses deux mains posées sur ses joues.

- Oh ... Je pensais que ...

- C'est différent avec toi, complètement différent.

- Oh.

- Mais si tu préfères que je ne dorme pas ici ce soir je comprendrais.

- Non non. Je veux que tu restes. Mais tu gardes tes mains pour toi ok ?

Blaine rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau. Kurt alluma ensuite la télé, et il se blottit contre lui, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras. A ce moment là, ce fut la première fois que Kurt ne ressentit pas cette douleur qui lui rongeait son estomac depuis si longtemps. Elle n'était pas là quand il était dans les bras de Blaine. Quand il était dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, et que tout paraissait surmontable.

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était blotti contre Blaine qui dormait encore profondément. Il tourna la tête pour voir son réveil et constata avec stupeur que les cours commençaient dans 45 minutes.

- Merde ! soupira-t-il. Blaine, Blaine !

Aucun signe. Il s'approcha alors et l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis sur laa joue et lui chuchota dans l'oreille "Blaine ... Il faut que tu te réveilles on a cours dans 45minutes" Il l'embrassa près de l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter une nouvelle fois "Blaine ...".

Ce dernier attrapa Kurt par la taille et le fit basculer afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui.

- Si tu me réveilles comme ça je ne vais avoir aucune envie de quitter le lit et je vais t'empêcher d'en sortir toi aussi.

Blaine commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ses mains se balader sur son ventre, toujours au dessus du tee-shirt.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt.

- C'est toi qui as cherché, rétorqua Blaine alors qu'une de ses mains passait sous le tee-shirt de Kurt.

Kurt sentit un frisson traverser son corps au contact de Blaine. Avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir, Kurt savait que Blaine n'avait aucune intention d'aller plus loin donc il ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine.

- Blaine, il faut qu'on se lève ...

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir que je me lève toi non plus, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, en caressa le mollet de Kurt avec son pied.

- Non je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucune envie mais on a un test ce matin, on ne peut pas rater le cours. Aller !

Il le repoussa et se leva.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux prendre la tienne dans celle du bas si tu veux.

Ils se préparèrent le plus vite possible, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de rire à tout ce que faisait Kurt le matin pour ses cheveux et sa peau. Alors qu'il avait pris sa douche en 10 minutes, il fallut 30 minutes à Kurt pour se préparer. Lorsque Blaine se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, Kurt l'attrapa par le bras pour l'embrasser.

- Juste parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire de la journée, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine.

Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Juste un dernier truc, quoi que je fasse aujourd'hui avec Ashley, je veux que tu saches qu'elle ne représente rien, mais alors rien du tout pour moi. Et qu'à chaque seconde je voudrais être avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle. Ok ?

- Ok, répondit Kurt en souriant. Et moi sache qu'à chaque seconde, je m'imagine lui péter la gueule.

Blaine rigola et embrassa Kurt tendrement une dernière fois, puis ils sortirent et prirent chacun leur voiture pour aller au lycée.

Lorsque Kurt arriva à son casier, il y retrouva Rachel qui l'attendait.

- J'ai eu peur j'ai bien cru que tu louperais le test !

- Je pouvais pas ...

- Il faut trop que tu me racontes hier soir ap...

- Shhht Rachel, chuchota Kurt, on ne peut pas en parler au lycée. Je te raconterai, je te promets mais pas ici !

- Ah ?! Bon d'accord ... Je réfléchissais, je me disais que peut-être je pourrais chanter un duo avec Mercedes aussi au glee club ça pourrait être pas mal ?

- Oui vous avez toutes les deux des voix superbes je ne vois pas pourquoi ...

- BLAAAAIIIINEEEEEE MON COEUR ! hurla Ashley de son casier lorsqu'elle vit Blaine entrer dans le lycée. Elle couru pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Blaine surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Il manquait plus que ça tient, déclara Kurt en claquant la porte de son casier. Si elle savait ce que Blaine ...

- Shhhut tu m'as dit pas ici ... lui rappela Rachel.

- C'est juste qu'elle me sort par les yeux celle-ci.

- Je sais Kurt ... Aller viens.

- On est vraiment obligés de passer devant eux en train de se peloter ? supplia Kurt.

- Oui sinon on va rater le début du cours. Aller courage.

Elle le prit par la main. Ashley était en train d'embrasser Blaine, mais lorsque ce dernier remarqua que Kurt était là, il la repoussa en prenant l'excuse du test au début du cours qu'il ne fallait pas rater.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à un test ? Tes parents s'en foutent de toute façon.

Kurt sentit son estomac se serrer.

- J'te jure que j'ai envie de lui déchirer toutes ses fringues et de prendre mon ciseau pour lui couper ses horribles cheveux et de le lui faire bouffer à cette pétasse.

- Et je te donnerais bien un coup de main, soupira Rachel.

Ils prirent place, Kurt avait oublié que Blaine et Ashley étaient au bureau devant eux dans ce cours.

- Et merde, déclara-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

- Il y a un problème peut-être tap...

- C'est bon Ashley lâche le un peu, le coupa Blaine.

- Tu ... ? Tu le défends ou je rêve ?

Blaine resta silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu me repousses quand je t'embrasse ? Tu ne me souris pas une seule fois et maintenant tu défends Hummel ?

- Il a peut-être remarqué que le haut que tu portais avait une énorme tâche et qu'il ne va pas du tout avec ton pantalon ? Sans parler de ta coiffure qui donne l'impression que tu viens de te taper 10 heures de marche sous la pluie.

Rachel et Blaine (au plus grand étonnement de Kurt) ricanèrent.

- Je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire Hummel.

- J'ai pas peur de toi Greece.

- Oh mais je connais quelqu'un dont tu as peur et qui se ferait un plaisir de me défendre, déclara-t-elle un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment une ... commença Rachel mais leur professeur les coupèrent.

Le test ne dura que les 20 premières minutes du cours. Kurt remarqua que Blaine ne touchait pas sa feuille et écrivait quelque chose sur une autre. Lorsque la prof demanda les copies, il lui rendit une feuille blanche.

- Tu faisais quoi pendant le test, demanda Ashley posant sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine mais ce dernier lui retira tout de suite.

- T'as décidé de faire le flic aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! rétorqua sèchement Blaine.

Cela choqua un peu Kurt. Il sortit son portable discrètement.

_Tout va bien ? -K_

_Ça pourrait aller mieux, enfin ça ira mieux quand je serai avec toi :) -B_

_:) Et ... Je pourrais savoir moi ce que tu as écrit pendant le test ? -K_

_Peut-être ... Mais pas tant que ce n'est pas fini ;) -B_

_- _A qui tu écris des messages ?

- Et ben chérie, faudrait peut être penser à lâcher ton mec un peu, tu sais, le laisser respirer quoi, déclara Rachel qui avait compris que les deux garçons s'envoyaient des messages entre eux.

- Il y a un problème Berry ? Tu es jalouse ? T'aimerais bien être à ma place c'est ça ?

- Ah euh non pas vraiment, étant donné que tu n'es qu'une petite pourrie gâté qui ne ...

- Ok ok, on va s'arrêter là les filles, je vous rappelle qu'on est en cours, chuchota plus fort Blaine.

La fin du cours se passa sans incident, du moins si on ne comptait pas les regards incendiaires que lançaient Rachel et Kurt à Ashley Greece. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Ashley poussa Blaine vers la sortie. Kurt déclara à Rachel qu'il avait besoin de passer aux toilettes et qu'il la rejoindrait au prochain cours. Il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes, ouvrit la porte et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne. Il commença à sortir ses affaires habituels pour se recoiffer. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit d'un coup et Karofsky entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Kurt se figea d'horreur. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il aurait voulu courir vers la sortie mais il n'y arriva pas.

- On fait moins le malin alors ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Cette phrase sortie de nul part, il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait réussi à aligner 4 mots, vu la manière dont son coeur battait.

- Mon problème ? C'est toi ! C'est toi et toutes tes petites manières, tu te prends pour qui en fait ? T'as pas à être comme ça, aussi ...

- Gay ? désolé je ne vais pas arrêter d'être moi même parce que ça ne te plait pas.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de croire que tu vaux mieux que n'importe qui Hummel ? hurla Karofsky en le poussant contre une porte de cabine qu'il traversa.

Il se tapa contre le WC qui avait heureusement, la cuvette baissée. Karofsky débarqua dans la cabine, Kurt sentit que c'était le moment où il allait se faire tabasser, il l'avait menacé tellement de fois, qu'il se dit que là il n'y échapperait pas. Mais au lieu de ça, Karofsky le leva par le col et le plaqua avec une force énorme contre le mur, ce qui fit gémir Kurt. Et l'impensable se produit, Karofsky plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Kurt qui ne pouvait rien faire, plaqué contre le mur, il criait à l'intérieur de lui même, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Lorsqu'il enleva sa bouche de la sienne, Kurt aurait voulu hurler mais rien ne sortit. Karofsky lui, continua en l'embrassant de nouveau. Kurt ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Non ... lâche moi non ! tenta-t-il de sortir.

- Ferme là Hummel !

Blaine se sentit pousser vers la sortie du cours par Ashley. Mais il avait prévu autre chose que de rester avec elle pendant sa pause.

- On se retrouve plus tard !

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Juste parler avec des potes, j'ai le droit ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et se dirigea vers son casier. Il vit Puck au loin avec Sam et Finn, il attendit que les deux dernières partent en cours pour aller le voir.

- Salut, dit-il timidement.

- Anderson .. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser.

- T'es sérieux là ?

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début du cours.

- Oui, je ... Je suis désolé de t'avoir balancer mon plateau à la figure c'était complètement débile.

- Ouais ça je te le fais pas dire. Mais bon, Kurt à l'air ... A l'air de te faire confiance, donc je vais dire que c'est pardonné.

- Merci Puck.

- Si Kurt dit pense que t'es cool. Alors je me dis que tu dois être cool. C'est vrai qu'au fond, tu n'as pas l'air si mauvais que ça ... Tu as cours là ?

- Non pas pour cette heure pourquoi ?

- Tu veux venir avec nous dans la salle du Glee Club, Finn Sam et moi on va s'entrainer.

- Je ... Oui pourquoi pas.

Le portable de Blaine vibra.

_Blaine je suis inquiète, Kurt n'est pas en cours, il m'a dit qu'il passait aux toilettes, qu'il n'en n'avait pas pour longtemps mais ... Il n'y a pas Karofsky non plus ... Tu pourrais aller voir si tout va bien ? S'il te plait ?! -R_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et courra en direction des toilettes, entendant au loin Puck crier "la salle est de l'autre côté Anderson". Lorsqu'il arriva aux portes des toilettes. Il entendit les gémissements de Kurt. Il ouvrit à vitesse les portes et trouva Karofsky plaquant Kurt contre le mur, en train de l'embrasser et Kurt essayant de le repousser. Blaine se rua sur lui, le poussa de Kurt qui se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla, tremblant. Blaine frappa Karofsly au visage plusieurs fois d'affilé, il tomba au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Anderson !

- T'aurais jamais du faire ça ... hurla-t-il

La haine se voyait dans tout le corps de Blaine, il tremblait de colère et ne cessait de donner des coups. Kurt gémissait pour que Blaine arrête mais il était impossible pour lui de sortir un mot. Surement alerté par les cris, Puck débarqua dans les toilettes.

- Putain Blaine arrête, STOP oh !

Il s'était mis entre eux deux, pour empêcher Blaine de frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Sors toi de mon chemin Puckerman.

- Je m'occupe de lui, Blaine. Occupe toi de Kurt. Il a besoin de toi mais lui, dit-il en montrant Karofsky du doigt, lui il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Ok ?

Blaine hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête et regarda Puck relever Karofsky et le sortir des toilettes. Il se tourna alors vers Kurt qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Laisse moi ... Blaine, chuchota-t-il.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Il s'agenouilla pour faire face à Kurt.

- Je ... laisse moi.

- Kurt, Kurt regarde moi, je suis là, c'est moi, il est parti, on est que tous les deux, rien ne va se passer, je suis là, lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de Kurt.

- Je ... Je peux plus bouger Blaine. Je ... Je ...

- Shhut, ça va aller, laisse moi t'aider, lui dit-il en le soulevant.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur pieds, Kurt s'effondra dans les bras de Blaine. Ce dernier l'avait souvent vu pleurer, mais jamais comme ça.

- C'est fini Kurt, je suis là, chuchota Blaine plusieurs fois à son oreille.

Après de longues minutes dans les bras de Blaine, Kurt s'éloigna un petit peu pour lui faire face. Ce dernier vu son visage dépité, son ventre se serra. Il se rapprocha de ces lèvres, sans l'embrasser, et chuchota "Je te ramène chez toi".

Kurt ne parla pas du trajet. Il était sur son siège, la tête collée contre la vitre, cachant le plus possible ses larmes. A chaque feu, Blaine posait une main sur sa cuisse en guise de soutien mais Kurt ne bronchait pas. Lorsqu'il se gara dans l'allée, Kurt descendit de la voiture, toujours sans un mot, sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa son sac tomber par terre et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais Blaine lui attrapa le bras.

- Blaine ... Je ... Non.

- Kurt ...

- J'ai ... J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Sans rien ajouter, il se débarrassa de son emprise et monta s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il appela la seule personne qui saurait surement l'aider.

- Rachel ? c'est Blaine.

- Blaine ? Est-ce que Kurt va bien ? Tu ne m'as pas tenue au courant j'étais morte de trouille.

Blaine s'excusa et raconta l'horreur qui s'était passée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'te jure que si il n'y avait pas eu Puck je crois que je tuais Karofsky, finit-il.

Après quelques reniflements, Rachel reprit le dessus.

- Heureusement qu'il était là oui parce que ça n'aurait en rien arranger les choses. Comment il va là ?

- Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Mais il ne me parle pas, il reste fermé, je me dis que peut-être il voudra bien te parler à toi non ?

- Non ... Il ... Quand il se passe un truc avec Karofsky généralement il me demande de le laisser seul, j'essaye mais je n'y arrive jamais. Au bout d'un moment j'essaye d'aller lui parler, et généralement il s'ouvre un peu. Essaye toi, et si vraiment rien ne se passe je viendrais. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit deux à être là, ça le brusquerait trop.

- Mais je ne sais pas si il va vouloir que je reste moi ...

- Si Blaine, quoiqu'il dise, tu restes, il ne le dira pas mais il a besoin de toi.

- Je suis tellement ...

- Énervé ? Je sais mais il faut que tu te contiennes, il va avoir vraiment besoin de toi. Tiens moi au courant surtout.

- Je le ferai. Merci Rachel.

Il raccrocha et attendit pendant un moment. Il se rendit alors compte que la douche ne coulait plus depuis un moment. Il se rapprocha de la porte et entendit les reniflements de Kurt. Son coeur se serra. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre ça et d'être impuissant.

- Kurt ... Ouvre moi.

Aucune réponse.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul comme ça. Ouvre moi ...

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Bon écoute ça va être simple, si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais me sentir obligé de défoncer la porte.

Il entendit quelques bruits puis le verrou et enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Kurt avait le visage baigné de larmes mais tenta de les sécher et poussa un peu Blaine pour accéder à sa chambre. Il ne le regardait pas et évita tout contact avec lui. Il alla déposer les affaires qu'il portait avant sa douche dans sa panière à linge sale, puis alla à son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il revint vers son lit, remit la couette correctement. Il semblait n'être pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de s'occuper.

- Kurt ... Parle moi.

Toujours en évitant de le regarder, Kurt fit un "non" de la tête et alla dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il voulut en sortir Blaine lui avait bloqué le passage. Il lui prit la main.

- Viens sur le lit, ordonna-t-il.

Kurt obéit. Il suivit Blaine et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé Kurt ...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine. De grosses larmes, coulaient sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi tout le temps moi ? demanda-t-il en pleurant, arrivant tout juste à respirer, tellement les sanglots qui le traversaient étaient énormes.

Blaine se déplaça sur le lit et se mit de manière à ce que Kurt puisse être dans ses bras. Il appuya son dos contre la tête de lit, prit Kurt par les épaules. Ce dernier ne résista pas et se laissa tomber dans ses bras, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine.

- Je sais pas ... chuchota-t-il posant son menton dans les cheveux de Kurt.

Kurt resta un moment comme ça, en pleurant. Puis au bout de deux heures, Blaine ne le sentait plus du tout trembler. Il s'était endormi. Il prit la télécommande sur la table de nuit et alluma la télé pour passer le temps et se changer les idées. Car pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de retourner au lycée. Retourner au lycée et tuer Karofsky. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Kurt si il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Kurt avait perdu sa mère quand il était tout petit, a dû assumer son homosexualité dès le début de son adolescence, avait la personne à qui il tenait le plus à l'hôpital dans le coma, il avait l'équipe de foot du lycée qui lui rendait la vie impossible, et maintenant ça ... Il baissa les yeux sur Kurt qui semblait dormir profondément. Il ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à tenir le coup avec tout ça. Il avait tellement de force en lui, c'est incroyable. Il l'admirait, de la même manière qu'il admirait son grand frère. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les tremblements et les gémissements de Kurt. Il faisait un cauchemar.

- Kurt ! chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le bras pour le réveiller doucement.

Mais l'opposé se passa. Il se leva en sursaut, repoussa Blaine totalement effrayé. Ce dernier comprit qui était dans son cauchemar. Il attrapa les joues de Kurt avec ses mains.

- Kurt ! Regarde moi, c'est moi, tu as fais un cauchemar c'est fini.

Kurt compris et se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

- Shhhuuut. Je suis là, t'es en sécurité, je ne laisserai rien se passer. Plus jamais, chuchota-t-il.

Kurt tourna la tête afin de lui faire face et le regarda pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser. Il passa sa main dans les boucles de Blaine et ce dernier posa simplement la sienne sur la joue de Kurt. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement et doucement pendant un moment et Kurt s'éloigna de ses lèvres pour chuchoter.

- Merci. Si tu n'avais pas été là ...

Blaine ne le laissa pas terminer en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- N'y pense pas. N'y pense plus. Je suis là, on est là tous les deux, ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte.

Après de longues minutes, Kurt se rendormit et Blaine en profita pour envoyer un message à Rachel afin de la rassurer.

Vers 14 heures cette après-midi là, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de Kurt, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut.

- Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être ... ils sont tous en cours normalement ? demanda Kurt.

- Surement Rachel qui n'a pas pu se retenir de venir te voir, chuchota Blaine avant de lui poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Reste là, je vais voir.

- Je ... Je veux voir personne aujourd'hui ...

- Ok, je lui dirai.

Mais Blaine savait très bien que ce n'était pas Rachel parce qu'elle lui avait encore affirmé par SMS un peu plus tôt qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne, que ça ne ferait que bousculer les choses. Un sentiment de colère et de haine le traversa lorsqu'une possibilité lui traversa l'esprit: Karofsky. Ce serait possible qu'il passe chez Kurt avec l'équipe pour trouver une autre façon de le blesser. Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup près à bondir mais pour son plus grand étonnement il y trouva Puckerman.

- Ooooh Anderson ça va pas non ? C'est comme ça que tu accueilles les gens toi ?

- Désolé je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi, grommela Blaine, mal à l'aise.

- J'espère bien ouais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda Blaine.

- Je pourrais te poser là même question.

- Je ... J'ai pensé que ... Kurt ne voudrait pas être tout seul en fait et euh je ... Je regarde la télé sur son canapé le temps qu'il se repose.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi Anderson. La chanson d'hier, les regards entre vous, la façon dont tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter de frapper Karofsky parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Kurt, et toi chez lui, mettant trois plombes à descendre les escaliers, oui Anderson la prochaine fois que tu veux faire croire que tu es en bas, évite de dégringoler les escaliers, ceux des Hummel s'entendent même en dehors de la maison.

Blaine le regarda paniqué, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

- Waw waw ! Anderson c'est bon. Tant que tu ne brises pas le coeur de Kurt je ne vois aucun soucis à vous deux ... Euuh ensemble ou truc du genre.

Blaine le regarda ébahit. C'était un ancien ami de Karofsky. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu ... Tu trainais pas avec Karofsky avant ?

- Ouais. Mais ça c'était avant que je sois poussé à rentrer dans le Glee Club. Ils m'ont aidé à changer et de la bonne façon. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais été celui qui lance des slushies aux membres du Glee Club, maintenant je suis celui qui casse la gueule des personnes qui les touchent. Ils m'ont appris à accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont. Et Kurt est un mec bien. Donc si tu es la personne qui arrive à le rendre heureux, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça me poserais un problème.

- Waw. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu débarques et que tu me sors un truc pareil, déclara Blaine sous le choc.

- Ouais bon au départ j'étais là pour voir Kurt et savoir si ça allait et c'est toi qui a répondu prêt à me sauter dessus donc j'ai dû sortir quelques explications.

- Ouais. Kurt n'a envie de voir personne aujourd'hui.

- A part toi, sourit Puck.

- Mmmh ... marmonna Blaine gêné.

- Ok ben dis lui que je suis passé et que ...

- Tu n'as raconté à personne ce que tu as vu ?

- Par rapport à toi et lui ?

- Non par rapport à Karofsky ?

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Ok. Ben ne le dis à personne, y compris les gens du Glee Club. Il n'y a que Rachel au courant. Ce sera à Kurt de prendre la décision d'en parler aux autres ou pas, pas à toi ou à moi.

- Ok. A plus Anderson, déclara Puck en partant.

Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna vers Blaine.

- Tu sais, faire partie du Glee Club t'apporterais du soutien et des gens qui ne te jugent pas et qui seront toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Ça m'a aidé, ils m'ont aidé à devenir qui je suis aujourd'hui et je pense qu'ils pourraient t'aider aussi, qu'on pourrait tous t'aider, déclara-t-il.

Après cela, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa voiture et partir. Blaine referma la porte et resta quelques instants derrière, pensif de ce que Puck venait de lui dire. Une deuxième personne et même un groupe tout entier ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce que Kurt et lui soit un couple. Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression que ses parents ne feraient pas partie de ses personnes qui pensent qu'on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime ?

- Blaine ?

C'était Kurt, il était en train de descendre les escaliers et l'avait vu appuyer contre la porte d'entrée, le regard dans le vide, immobile.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Qui c'était ?

- Oui ça va ... C'était Puck.

- Oh.

Il l'avait rejoint dans l'entrée. Blaine se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ravi que Kurt ne le repousse pas.

- Il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Kurt se retira de ses bras, et colla son front contre celui de Blaine, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? lui chuchota-t-il.

- Je n'avais aucune attention de partir, lui répondit-il simplement.

Kurt sourit à sa réponse et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus passionnés et Blaine sentit les mains de Kurt se balader sur son torse, ce qui le fit grogner lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il le mena jusqu'au mur afin de le plaquer contre, mais Kurt le repoussa.

- Je ... Je suis désolé je peux pas ... déclara-t-il en se dégageant de Blaine.

Ce dernier le lâcha, gêné.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis allé trop loin je suis désolé ...

- Non, non c'est pas ça le soucis, c'est pas toi, soupira Kurt.

Blaine comprenait que le soucis c'était ce qui s'était passé avec Karofsky et que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres lui chuchotant encore une fois qu'il était désolé et l'embrassa tendrement. C'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Kurt sursauta et repoussa Blaine. Puis, quand il vit qui était là, il laissa échappé un petit cri de surprise.

- Carole ?

- Oh ... Je ... Je suis désolée de euh .. De vous interrompre mais euh ... Kurt le lycée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'étais pas allé en cours aujourd'hui. Et je te trouve là, en train d'embrasser un garçon ... Tu ... Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi ou quoique ce soit mais ... Là c'est pas possible Kurt tu ne peux pas rater les cours pour trainer chez toi avec ton petit ami.

Blaine se tendit en entendant ce terme. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qu'ils étaient.

- Je suis désolé Carole, c'est juste que ... Je me sentais vraiment malade ce matin et Blaine m'a ramené à la maison et il est finalement resté.

- Bref, on verra ça avec ton père.

Kurt ne comprit pas cette remarque. Il savait que Carole était optimiste à son sujet mais cette façon de dire était différente.

- Comment ça ?!

- Ton père s'est réveillé ce matin, Kurt, déclara-t-elle en souriant. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas ...

Kurt ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En quelques secondes, il oublia tout ce qui avait pu le briser aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne comptait, à part que son père venait de se réveiller. Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et le pris dans ses bras. Plus rien ne comptait à part que son père s'était réveillé et que Blaine était là pour lui d'une façon dont personne ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

- Tu me tiens au courant ? demanda Blaine toujours dans les bras de Kurt.

- Oui je t'appelle ce soir. On se voit demain en cours.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Blaine un peu gêné de la présence de Carole n'osa pas l'embrasser, mais Kurt fit le premier pas. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser partir en voiture. Il se dépêcha de monter à son tour dans la voiture de Carole qui le conduisit à l'hôpital.

* * *

**Je tenais juste à préciser que je suis en plein déménagement, donc mon internet peut se couper d'un jour à l'autre. Je posterai normalement le nouveau chapitre samedi ou dimanche. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ne pensez pas que j'ai laissé tomber, c'est juste que j'aurais surement pas internet à ce moment là. Et si c'est le cas, je vous promets que dès que j'ai un accès à internet, où que ce soit, je posterai le chapitre de suite ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde :D Alors comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai pas été coupé d'internet donc ... Voilà le nouveau chapitre :D Je sais que je me répète mais merci encore à tous pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup à ceux d'entre vous qui prennent le temps d'écrire des reviews à chaque chapitre, vous êtes les meilleurs ! :D Bref, et merci à tous ceux qui en postent de toute façon, c'est vraiment ce qui motive !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, avec (Enfin ^^) le retour de Burt ... :P

**sev59**: Ooooohhh merciiii :') Et t'inquiètes pas ça fait toujours autant du bien de lire des reviews comme ça ! Merci encore :D

**Mia-zure:** Hahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire j'texplique pas :D Pour l'histoire du caillou je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je mette un truc débile pour montrer que Blaine était bien bourré et ben tu l'as bien remarqué hahahaha ! J'adore :D Et oui je sais bien que c'est triste l'histoire de Cooper mais c'est ma première idée en fait. Je voulais qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de vraiment triste dans la vie de Blaine, pour expliquer un peu son caractère et pourquoi il agit comme ça, et que un de ses parents soit mort n'allait pas avec la suite de l'histoire que j'avais en tête donc ... ça a été Cooper :S Oui je comprends que tu veuilles le haïr mais comme tu dis, David devient quelqu'un de gentil donc ... Il est juste paumé mais à sa manière ^^

**justmoi59:** Oui heureusement qu'il est là pour stopper le truc. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille plus loin de toute façon et puis au fond ... On sait tous que David n'est pas si méchant que ça ... C'est juste qu'il est totalement paumé mais à sa manière :)

**melimelo39:** Ooooh merci beaucoup :) ! J'espère vraiment que la suite continuera à te plaire :D

**JusteGlee:** Hahaha t'inquiètes je ne m'en fiche pas :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas, attendre ce genre de truc me fait TROP TROP du bien donc merci vraiment d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :D Et n'hésite pas à continuer ! :P

**lucie**: Merci :') Je suis contente qu'il ait plu parce que c'était un chapitre assez important quand même :)

**miseryfan**: Aaaah je me disais aussi ^^ ça me perturberait de ne pas avoir ta review après que tu ais dit que tu lirais le chapitre ^^ Heureusement que tu as précisé que c'était toi parce que j'avais pas compris :P Ah oui ça c'est sûr que sur ce coup Karofsky est un con mais comme je disais dans les autres réponses, il faut essayer de ne pas le détester, on sait tous qu'il a un bon fond au final, c'est juste qu'il est paumé à sa manière. Mais je t'avoue que c'est normal d'avoir du mal parce que même moi en écrivant mes chapitres, je me dis que c'est vraiment un con, donc bon ... ^^ Pour la rencontre Blaine/Burt, tu l'as dans ce chapitre, pour ce qui est des parents de Blaine c'est un tout petit peu plus loin (dans le prochain même ^^) et puis pour Ashley ça il va falloir voir au fur et à mesure des chapitres :) Et les scènes HummelBerry sont mes scènes préférées à écrire avec celle Klaine bien sûr donc je suis super contente de voir qu'elles plaisent :') Et t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter :D Voilàà merci pour ta review et merci de tenir tes résolutions surtout ! :D

**Kikouu:** Bien sûr qu'il ne fera rien tant que Kurt n'est pas prêt :) Et oui ... J'ai fait un peu la liste de ce que l'équipe avait fait à Kurt pour que Blaine se rende bien compte de l'enfer par lequel Kurt est passé et pour qu'il comprenne que c'est quelqu'un de fragile mais surtout de très fort moralement, c'est pour ça qu'il lui lui dit après :) . Et oui il fallait bien un peu de Klaine mignon quand même :P

Sérieusement je ne m'attendais pas à un tel en enthousiasme à chaque nouveau chapitre et ça me touche à un point, vous n'imaginez pas :') Vous êtes géniaux !

Bon bref, j'arrête de parler et voilà le nouveau chapitre ... :)

ENJOY :D

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital, et vit son père en position assise en train de discuter avec le médecin, Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hey mon grand, doucement.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que ... Papa tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Je vais vous laisser seuls, je repasserai plus tard pour discuter, déclara le médecin ne voulant pas interrompre ces moments de retrouvailles.

- D'accord docteur, merci encore, répondit Burt.

Kurt pleurait dans les bras de son père et ne réussit pas à s'arrêter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père était là, conscient et avec lui.

- Kurt, c'est bon je suis réveillé, calme toi, sourit Burt.

- J'ai tellement eu peur de me retrouver tout seul, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Je suis désolé mon grand, tu n'avais pas à vivre encore une fois ce genre de peur mais maintenant je suis là avec toi et je te promets que je ne vais aller nul part.

Il dit cela à la fois pour son fils et pour Carole qui, elle auss,i ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de sa femme et la rapprocher de lui. Elle baissa sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda Burt après que tous les trois se soient remis de leurs émotions.

Kurt et Carole s'étaient assis de chaque côté du lit, sur des chaises. A cette question, Carole lança un regard à Kurt qui la supplia des yeux.

- Pas grand chose, Kurt a manqué quelques fois l'école mais avec toi dans le coma, c'était normal qu'il ait du mal à se concentrer en cours je pense, répondit Carole.

Kurt fut soulagé et lança un énorme sourire à Carole. Il ne voulait pas que son père soit au courant pour Blaine, pas tant que rien était officiel et qu'il n'en parlait pas à ses parents lui-même. Carole passa le reste de l'après-midi à raconter tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis son accident. Puis, Kurt à son tour raconta le lycée et le Glee Club, sans bien sûr mentionner une seule fois les épisodes Karofsky, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père. En fin d'après-midi Finn débarqua avec Rachel.

- Burt !

- Hey Finn !

Finn prit Burt dans ses bras, doucement. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis contente de vous voir en forme Burt, vraiment !

- Merci Rachel.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers le siège de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne refusa en aucun cas le câlin de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui demanda en chuchotant comment il allait.

- Maintenant ça va, murmura-t-il comme réponse, lui souriant.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble un long moment, discutant, rigolant. Ces moments avaient manqué à Kurt mais maintenant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé que Blaine soit là, et partage ce moment avec lui. Vers 22 heures, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais Mr. Hummel doit se reposer, les heures de visites sont finies pour aujourd'hui. Repassez demain, sans soucis. Mais pour l'instant il faut vraiment qu'il dorme, déclara-t-elle.

- Très bien, on lui dit au revoir et on s'en va ensuite, répondit Carole.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent remplies d'embrassades. Kurt attendit que tout le monde ait dit au revoir à son père pour s'approcher de son lit, les yeux inquiets.

- Ça va aller, mon grand, je vais juste dormir et demain tout ira bien.

- Je me disais que je pouvais peut être passer la journée ici demain ... commença Kurt.

- Non Kurt, tu vas en cours, et tu viendras me voir après. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as raté assez de cours pour l'instant. Il faut que tu reprennes un rythme normal.

Kurt acquiesça tristement, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours demain. Il embrassa son père, le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre tout le monde dehors mais Burt déclara:

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Kurt ?

Son père arrivait toujours à voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt arrivait rarement à lui mentir ou à lui cacher des trucs car Burt comprenait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oui c'est juste ... Ces derniers jours n'ont vraiment pas été facile pour moi.

- Mais ça va aller maintenant ? demanda son père, un regard d'inquiétude traversant son regard.

- J'espère, lui répondit-il en souriant pour le rassurer. A demain papa.

Il espérait vraiment que demain passerait sans problème. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il passa la nuit chez Carole et Finn. Ne manquant pas d'appeler Blaine avant d'aller dormir pour lui raconter toute l'après-midi.

- Tu vas me manquer cette nuit Kurt ... déclara Blaine au moment de raccrocher.

- Toi aussi ...

- Si jamais ça ne va pas dans la nuit appelle moi, je laisse mon portable à côté de moi au cas où.

- D'accord. Au pire j'ai Finn, j'irai me blottir contre lui.

Silence complet à l'autre bout du fil.

- Blaine ? Je rigolais ! C'était une blague !

- Mmh.

- Bien sûr que oui c'est une blague, j'imagine même pas la tête de Finn si je le faisais, il pousserait un hurlement et réveillerait toute la maison.

- Mmh, je préfère pas imaginer la scène moi.

- Jaloux ?

Nouveau moment de silence complet.

- Je prends ça pour un oui alors, sourit Kurt.

- Mmmh.

- On se voit demain en cours ? Enfin, on se comprend ...

- Oui, à demain Kurt. Bonne nuit et appelle moi si ça ne va pas.

- Merci ... Bonne nuit, Blaine.

Pour passer l'appel, Kurt s'était mis dehors, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva Finn et Rachel sur le canapé en train de discuter et Carole en train de plier du linge.

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda gentiment Carole.

- Surement en train de passer un appel à Blaine pour lui dire bonne nuit, rigola Finn. Aie ! Rachel ça fait mal !

Kurt vit sa meilleure amie lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait tenté de frapper Finn discrètement pour lui faire comprendre de se taire mais il n'avait visiblement pas compris.

- Oh ! Je suppose que Blaine est le garçon de tout à l'heure ? demanda en souriant Carole.

- Oui, murmura Kurt gêné.

- Oh !

- D'ailleurs, merci de ne pas en avoir parlé tout à l'heure avec papa. Je veux attendre un peu avant de lui en parler.

- Pas de problème mon chéri. Il a l'air très gentil en tout cas.

- Ouais il peut l'être quand il ne traine pas avec Karofsky et l'équipe de football.

- Finn ! s'écria Kurt.

- Comment ça il traine avec David Karofsky ? C'est pas le capitaine de l'équipe de football ?

- Si, grommela Kurt, lançant des regards incendiaires à Finn.

- Mais ... Je croyais que l'équipe de foot et le Glee Club ne s'entendaient pas très bien ?

- Pas bien du tout même, répondit Finn.

- Mais alors ... Ce Blaine ?

- Il ... Il n'a pas le choix ...

En voyant la tête de Carole qui ne comprenait visiblement rien du tout, Kurt raconta l'histoire de Blaine. Comment ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés, comment Blaine s'était confié à lui pour l'histoire de son frère, comment leur relation avait évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Lui expliquant aussi combien tout était compliqué, du fait que personne ne devait savoir, à cause de ses parents.

- Ouah je ne savais pas tous ça, déclara Finn.

- Il y a pleins de trucs que tu ne sais pas sur lui Finn. Mais ce que tu sais maintenant tu le gardes pour toi, je compte sur toi.

- Oui pas de soucis, je ne dirai rien.

- Ses parents ne s'occupent pas du tout de lui ?

- Pas du tout. Il les voit à peine et quand il les croise, ils ne lui parlent même pas.

- Pauvre chéri ... Si il a besoin de quoique ce soit on est là.

- C'est gentil Carole. Bon je vous laisse, je vais dormir.

- Oui moi je vais rentrer.

- Tu peux dormir ici Rachel, il est tard. Dors dans le lit de Finn, Finn toi tu n'as qu'à déplier le canapé.

- Merci Carole.

- De rien. Les garçons, juste un dernier truc ... Etant donné les évènements qui se sont passés, Burt et moi ont a décidé qu'on allait habiter ensemble.

- Ah bon ? demanda Finn. Mais où ? Il n'y a pas assez de place ici !

- Chez Kurt et Burt, Finn. On va aménager la chambre d'amis pour en faire ta chambre. J'espère que ... Ca vous va ...

- Carole, papa et toi vous êtes mariés depuis plusieurs mois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas passé le stade plus tôt.

- On ne voulait pas précipiter les choses pour vous les garçons.

- Ça nous va maman, je t'assure, répondit Finn en souriant à sa mère.

- Oui, et je suis d'accord avec Finn pour une fois. On ne veut que votre bonheur. Et je sais que papa aura besoin de toi ...

- Oh merci les garçons.

Elle les prit tour à tour dans ses bras. Puis ils se dirent tous bonne nuit. Rachel et Kurt allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Finn. Une fois dans leur lit, la lumière éteinte, Rachel déclara:

- Kurt, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

- Je sais Rachel ... Merci.

- Je t'aime, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime aussi.

Le lendemain matin c'est Rachel qui l'amena au lycée car sa voiture était toujours sur le parking, depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva à son casier, il ne trouva Blaine au sien. Mais quand il se retourna pour partir, il le vit avec Puck, en train de discuter. Il sourit à cette vue et rejoignit Rachel au sien. Son portable vibra.

_Toilettes :) ? -B_

_J'arrive ! - K_

Il expliqua en deux mots à Rachel et alla aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, personne n'était dedans, il commença à se regarder dans le miroir pour voir si ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés lorsqu'il vit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, Karofsky en sortit.

- Tu t'es trompé de chiote Hummel, ça c'est ceux des hommes.

Kurt ne répondit pas, figé. Mais la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Blaine entra. Il bondit sur Karofsky.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- Je disais juste à Hummel qu'il s'est trompé de chiote, ici c'est les hommes, c'est valable pour toi aussi Anderson.

Blaine serra son poing près à frapper mais Kurt le retint.

- Blaine ! Arrête c'est bon, laisse le.

- Hey princesse Hummel trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre à défendre, je ne veux pas de toi moi.

- J'te jure que ...

- Blaine, regarde moi. Blaine !

Il leva les yeux vers Kurt.

- Laisse tomber il n'en vaut pas la peine, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu ais des ennuies.

- Si je te vois t'approcher encore une seule fois de Kurt ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ?

- Peut-être raconter ce que j'ai vu hier ?

- Tu n'as rien vu.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr que Kurt et Puck ont vu la même chose que moi. Et ça restera entre nous si tu ne dis pas un mot sur Kurt et moi et que tu ne t'approches plus de lui. Ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

Karofsky ne répondit pas, son visage se décomposait peu à peu, comprenant ce qui pouvait lui arriver si son père apprenait ce qu'il avait fait avec Kurt.

- T'as qu'à dire à ta pédale que ...

S'en était trop pour Blaine, il ne le laissa pas terminer et lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la figure.

- Blaine ! hurla Kurt mais c'était déjà trop tard. Non Blaine, arrête, s'il te plait Blaine, baisse ce poing ... S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il alors que ce dernier était prêt à continuer.

- Mais il ...

- On s'en fou. Laisse le, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Kurt soutenait le regard de Blaine, ce simple regard et ses supplices suffirent à Blaine pour baisser le poing.

- Marché conclu, déclara Karofsky quand il se releva.

Apparemment, il venait de comprendre l'enjeu du marché que Blaine venait de proposer. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, sinon il était foutu.

- Pas à un mot à mon père, Anderson.

- T'approches plus de Kurt.

Sur cette dernière demande, Karofsky sortit des toilettes.

- Ça va ? demanda Blaine lorsque la porte se referma.

- T'es vraiment con Blaine ! déclara Kurt en le tapant légèrement sur l'épaule.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Imagine il aurait eu l'intelligence d'aller voir son père pour lui raconter les nombreuses fois où tu lui es tombé dessus ? Toi tu recommences prenant le risque qu'il raconte tout à ton père pour nous deux ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Et imagine il aurait réussi à se relever à te blesser ? J'aurais fait comment moi ? Putain Blaine !

- J'arrive pas à croire que ton soucis principal c'est que mon père ne soit pas au courant pour nous deux. Une autre personne m'aurait largué parce que je ne veux pas que mon père le sache.

- Mon soucis principal c'est que ce que tu veux se passe. Et tu as une raison particulière pour ne pas le dire à tes parents. D'après ce que j'ai compris ça n'a rien à voir avec la honte d'être avec moi ... Non ?

- Kurt, viens par là, lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main pour l'attirer contre lui. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir honte d'être vu avec toi parce que tu es juste la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Si il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire avec mes parents, je serais fière de marcher dans le couloir du lycée, dans la rue, main dans la main avec toi, pouvoir t'embrasser tout le temps. Parce que je suis fière de toi et fière de ce que tu es.

Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Ne me dis pas ce genre de truc, dans les toilettes du lycée, je ne peux pas te remercier proprement après.

- Proprement ? rigola Blaine.

- Oui, là tout de suite il y a certains trucs qui se passent et qui sont tout nouveau ...

- Mmmmh comme quoi ? chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt tout en la lui mordillant

- Dddes trrrucs, bafouilla Kurt, retenant un gémissement lorsque Blaine descendu le long de son cou. Blaine ... On est au ... Lycée ... Dans les toilettes ... Tout le monde peut ... Ooooh ... Entrer et nous voir.

- Pas si on fait ça.

Avant même que Kurt n'est le temps de lui demander quoi, Blaine le guida jusque dans une cabine des toilettes et ferma à clé derrière lui.

- T'es complètement fou, déclara Kurt en rigolant.

- Oui de toi, répondit Blaine en collant son front à celui du garçon.

- Et niais en plus ... Fou et niais. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je te trouve en fait.

- Arrête ça Hummel et embrasse moi, rétorqua Blaine en souriant.

Kurt gloussa avant de poser une main sur la joue de Blaine et de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais il comprit vite que Blaine avait besoin de plus car ce dernier avait déjà glisser ses mains en dessous de son tee-shirt, lui caressant le torse et Kurt ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcouru. Mais la sonnerie annonça le début des cours.

- Putaiiiin ... grognèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Heureusement, ils avaient Français, et en cours de Français ils devaient tous se placer en binôme. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Kurt sortit le premier des toilettes pour rejoindre la salle où il retrouva Rachel en train de l'attendre.

- Et ben ! T'en a mis du temps pour quelqu'un qui va aux toilettes. Mmmmhh je vois, déclara-t-elle en voyant le sourire de son ami. Kurt ?

- Mmmh ? demanda-t-il encore rêveur.

- Tes cheveux ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle vit le regard paniqué de Kurt qui passa directement sa main dans les cheveux pour les arranger. Il ne manqua pas le sourire de Blaine qui avait assisté à la scène discrètement derrière eux. Mme Bernard arriva quelques secondes après pour leur dire de rentrer. Kurt suivit Blaine qui alla s'isoler vers un bureau au fond de la classe. Rachel et Mercedes s'installèrent juste devant eux. Le cours commença et pour une fois, Kurt essaya de se concentrer. Son père était sorti du coma, il allait bien, il n'avait aucune raison d'être distrait par quelque chose. A part peut-être Blaine qui ne cessait de griffonner et de gommer quelque chose à côté de lui. Il déchira un bout de feuille de son cahier et écrivit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

Il froissa le papier et le glissa vers Blaine. Celui-ci regarda le papier, sourit et écrit une réponse. Lorsque Kurt lut ce qu'il avait écrit, il ne put retenir un gloussement.

_Je croyais que tu m'écrivais des trucs cochons par mot, ça aurait été pas mal non ? Et non tu ne peux toujours pas le savoir :) _

Après ce gloussement, plusieurs regards curieux de la classe, se tournèrent dans leur direction. Kurt gêné baissa les yeux et sentit que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Blaine l'observa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le sourire que Kurt voyait très peu, mais qui dès qu'il l'apercevait, effaçait tout ce qui n'allait pas en quelques secondes.

_BLAINE ! Imagine la prof nous surprend et prend le mot ?_

Blaine griffonna sa réponse.

_M'en fiche, ça m'aura permis de voir ça. T'es sexy quand tu es gêné Kurt. _

En lisant la réponse, Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de plus belle, tournant son regard vers Blaine qui le regardait intensément, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, s'observant. Rachel les coupa.

- Blaine ? Tu viens ce soir au Glee Club ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Rachel ... T'as pas l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose là ? rétorqua Blaine.

- Oups ... Désolé les garçons je me demandais juste en fait ... Parce que Kurt ne vient pas à cause de son père et que si tu venais ...

- Je ne peux pas venir. J'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Kurt, Blaine ajouta en baissant les yeux:

- Diner pour le boulot de mon père, avec Ashley et ses parents.

- Oh, répondirent Rachel et Kurt en même temps.

- Mlle Berry, M. Anderson et M. Hummel je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici dans mon cours et pas dans un salon de thé.

Kurt ne pouvant en rester là, continua sur le papier.

_ça consiste en quoi ce diner ?_

_Rien de particulier. Moi, Ashley qui doivent faire croire que nous sommes un couple heureux et amoureux, ma mère et mon père qui doivent faire croire que nous sommes une famille heureuse et unie. La routine des repas de boulot de mon père quoi. _

_Je suis désolé Blaine ... Si tu as besoin passe chez moi ce soir après le repas, je serai rentré de l'hôpital normalement. _

_Non ça ira merci. Je ne suis jamais de très bonne compagnie après ce genre de diner ..._

_Comme tu le sens, et tant que tu es là avec moi tu es de bonne compagnie Blaine :)_

Blaine ne répondit pas et retourna sur son papier pour le reste du cours. Kurt le croisa quelques fois dans la journée, mais à chaque fois que se fut le cas, il n'était pas seul. Il passa le repas de midi avec l'équipe, mais tout de même à l'écart, ne participant à aucune conversations, le regard dans le vide.

- Qu'est- ce qui lui arrive à Blaine ? demanda Mercedes à la cafétéria.

- C'est compliqué ...

Oui le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'était que la vie de Blaine était compliquée. A la fin des cours, il se précipita à sa voiture pour rejoindre son père, à l'hôpital mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, tout était rangé, le lit fait. Un vent de panique le traversa. Il chercha une infirmière et tomba sur une amie de Carole.

- Oh tu cherches ton père ? Il est en train de signer des papiers, après des examens ils ont accepté qu'il rentre à la maison ce soir. Il aura tout de même des exercices et de nombreux rendez-vous dans les semaines qui arrivent mais si ils acceptent qu'il rentre à la maison, il n'y a pas plus bon signe que cela, déclara-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il se précipita sur Carole et Burt.

- Oh Kurt tu es arrivé ?! Je ne t'ai pas prévenu pour ton père, je me suis dit que ça te ferait la surprise quand tu arriverais.

- Ça pour une surprise, s'en est une ! Ils sont sûr ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Et heureusement, j'ai pas envie de rester là moi, rétorqua Burt.

- J'ai discuté avec le médecin, comme je suis infirmière, il a accepté que je le ramène à la maison et que je m'occupe de lui. J'ai pris quelques jours de repos pour ne pas le lâcher des yeux, expliqua Carole en souriant.

Après qu'ils aient signé tous les papiers nécessaires, Burt et Carole rentrèrent et Kurt les suivit avec sa voiture. Finn les rejoignit plus tard dans la soirée après le match de foot. Kurt avait les yeux rivés sur son portable, au cas où Blaine tenterait de le joindre. Vers 23 heures, tout le monde décida d'aller dormir. Kurt souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer à se coucher. C'est quand il fut enfermé dans la salle de bain que la sonnette de la maison retentit.

Burt, qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre, fit demi-tour et alla à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit et tomba sur un jeune garçon, des yeux rouges, ébahit de le voir ouvrir la porte.

- Oula gamin tu as une sale tête, il y a un problème ?

Kurt dévala l'escalier. Mais Blaine faisait déjà demi-tour.

- Blaine !

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kurt, il se retourna pour le voir.

- Je voulais pas déranger, je ne savais pas que ton père était là ... Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, aller entre. Papa, je te présente Blaine, il ... C'est mon binôme en français.

- Et qu'est-ce que ton binôme de français vient faire à une heure pareil chez nous ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit Blaine timidement, je vais vous laisser ...

- Non, Blaine attends!

Kurt lança un regard noir à son père.

- Quoi ? Je ne connais pas ce ...

- Burt ! Laisse le entrer, déclara Carole derrière lui.

- Comment ça ? Tu le connais toi ?

- Oui, laisse les tous les deux et viens ! Aller !

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire de remerciement à Carole qui lui rendit.

- Bon ok ... Mais je vais avoir besoin d'explications Kurt, grommela Burt

- Oui mais pas tout de suite, laisse les pour l'instant, insista Carole, alors que Blaine ne levait pas les yeux du sol.

Carole et Burt partirent donc tous deux dans leur chambre, laissant Blaine, Kurt et Finn seuls dans le salon.

- Bon ben euh ... Moi je vais aller dormir hein. Euh ben bonne nuit, déclara maladroitement Finn qui sentait qu'il gênait.

- Bonne nuit !

Kurt prit Blaine par la main et le conduit dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte.

- Je ... Je suis désolé ... Je savais pas que ton père rentrait ce soir, je ne serai jamais venu sinon ...

- Blaine, il n'y a aucun soucis. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Blaine se laissa tomber sur le lit de Kurt.

- C'était tout simplement une horreur.

Blaine enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Kurt lui, s'allongea sur le côté afin de lui faire face. Lorsque Blaine se mit sur le dos, Kurt passa une main dans ses boucles, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Entre mes parents qui font comme si on est une famille parfaite et Ashley qui ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée ... Il y avait de quoi péter un câble. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je continue à faire l'effort pour eux alors qu'eux n'en font aucun pour moi.

- Ce sont tes parents, c'est pour ça que tu continues à faire ça pour eux. Mais eux devraient aussi faire certaines choses pour toi ...

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là ce soir ... Mais non, à la place j'étais obligé de me coltiner Ashley qui a passé son temps à me tripoter comme si j'étais son objet.

Kurt remua un peu à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre "tripote" le corps de Blaine. _Dans notre situation, la jalousie est le dernier des sentiments que tu dois ressentir Kurt_, se dit-il. Blaine eu l'air de comprendre ce qui traversa son esprit car il se blottit contre lui et déclara:

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie qu'une seule personne me tripote ...

- Mmhh Aaah bbon ? bafouilla Kurt.

Blaine mit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et celui-ci posa son menton dans les boucles de Blaine, et ses mains le long de son dos.

- Tu m'as manqué, soupira Blaine. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis tellement bien quand je suis dans tes bras, ça fout les jetons j'te jure ...

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ressens exactement la même chose, sauf que moi c'est pas la même peur que toi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaine en se retirant du cou de Kurt pour lui faire face.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face l'un et l'autre.

- Ben ... Toi je suppose que ce qui te fait flipper, c'est de ressentir les choses que tu es censé ressentir avec les filles non ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Ben ... Moi je le sais depuis un moment que je ne m'intéresse qu'aux garçons donc ça, ça ne fait plus peur. Ce qui me fout la trouille, c'est l'intimité qu'on a et qu'on aura ...

- Oh. Ça te fout tant la trouille que ça ?

- Je n'avais jamais embrassé un mec avant toi Blaine.

- Et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça peut être le cas ...

- Et pourtant ...

- Mais ça me plait bien, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te plaire dans le fait que je n'ai aucune expérience ? demanda Kurt étonné.

Blaine se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

- Le fait que je sois ton premier pour tout et pas seulement en ce qui concerne le sexe.

Un frisson parcourra le corps de Kurt lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Blaine dans son oreille. Il prit les joues de Blaine entre ses mains.

- Et moi ça me plait de me dire que c'est avec toi que j'ai et que j'aurai mes premières fois.

Blaine sourit et l'embrassa. Il laissa glisser sa bouche le long du cou de Kurt, le laissant émettre quelques gémissements de plaisir, même si il essayait tout de même de se contenir sachant que son père ne dormait pas loin. Blaine hésita quelques secondes mais tenta le coup et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt. Il sentit son frisson et prit cela pour un bon signe. Il lui chuchota alors:

- Stop moi si je vais trop loin pour toi Kurt.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un "Mmmh". Blaine enleva alors le Tee-shirt de Kurt, et descendit sa bouche pour l'embrasser tout le long de son torse. Ce dernier retenu un gémissement et remonta la tête de Blaine afin de l'embrasser. Kurt enleva à son tour, le tee-shirt de Blaine, posant ses mains et lui caressant tendrement le torse. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Leurs peaux étaient collées l'une contre l'autre. Cette sensation de proximité et la chaleur de Blaine étaient tout nouveau pour Kurt. Mais il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une nouvelle chose. Ils continuèrent pendant un moment à s'embrasser et se caresser sans pour autant aller plus loin. Puis, Kurt laissa Blaine s'allonger sur le dos, il ramena les couvertures sur eux et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, entendant les battements rapides de son coeur. Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Burt entendit son réveil, il remarqua que Carole était déjà levée et se leva donc à son tour pour la rejoindre à la cuisine.

- Bonjour, dit-il à sa femme en l'embrassant. Carole, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, il faudra que tu vois ça directement avec Kurt. Mais Blaine est un gentil garçon, il est juste un peu perdu. Ne t'en fait pas pour Kurt, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

- La dernière fois que Finn en a parlé ça avait l'air d'être un petit con et maintenant il dort dans la chambre de mon fils, grommela Burt.

- Tes bougonnements du matin m'avaient manqué, déclara Carole en souriant, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Mmmh. J'espère juste que ce garçon n'est pas plus qu'un ami pour Kurt, sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai laissé des choses se passer sous mon toit que je ne cautionne pas ...

- Burt, tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à Kurt.

- Oui mais ...

- Bonjour, déclara Finn en entrant dans la cuisine, coupant la conversation de Carole et Burt.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Je ne vais pas prendre le petit-déjeuner chez toi avec ton père, Kurt.

- Mais si ! S'il te plait ! Ton ventre ne te laissera pas partir sans avoir rien avalé de toute façon, sourit Kurt.

Kurt avait déjà pris sa douche et s'était tout préparé. Blaine lui, venait de se réveiller et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain avant que Kurt bloque l'entrée.

- Justement, je comptais passer chez moi prendre une douche et manger quelque chose avant d'aller au lycée.

- Non.

- Non ? répondit Blaine en rigolant.

Kurt s'approcha de lui, passa ses mains autour de son cou, et murmura:

- S'il te plait Blaine, juste un petit-déjeuner ... Ça sera notre premier depuis que mon père s'est réveillé et j'ai envie que tu sois là avec moi ... S'il te plait ...

- Mmmmh, marmonna Blaine en baissant les yeux.

- Mmmmh oui ou Mmmmhh non ?

- Oui, je vais prendre le petit dej' chez toi.

Kurt le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Ouah. Je vais peut-être dire oui à tout ce que tu me demandes en fait ...

Kurt rigola et se retourna pour laisser la place à Blaine.

- J'te laisse prendre ta douche.

- En fait ...

Blaine l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena dans ses bras.

- Je pensais que tu pouvais rester avec moi, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

- Mmmmh.

- Mmmmh oui ou mmmh non ?

- Non Blaine, sourit Kurt. J'ai déjà pris ma douche et je suis tout prêt, en plus mon père ne va pas comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas encore descendu. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'il fasse une autre attaque en nous chopant dans la douche ensemble.

- C'est sûr, déclara Blaine.

- Tu me rejoins en bas quand tu es prêt ?

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il dévala les escaliers pour retrouver tout le monde dans la cuisine. Il embrassa son père et Carole, et fit un signe de tête à Finn.

- Bon Kurt, j'ai besoin d'explications.

- Burt ! s'exaspéra Carole.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de lui demander c'est ce que je fais.

- Tu pourrais le laisser déjeuner tranquille quand même ...

- Quelles explications ? fit mine de s'étonner Kurt, sachant très bien où son père voulait en venir.

- C'est qui ce garçon ?

- Blaine?

- Oui Blaine, Kurt !

- C'est ... Un ami.

- Un ami ? Qui vient à 11 heures du soir ?

- Rachel vient souvent tard quand j'ai besoin d'elle, répliqua Kurt.

- Mon grand, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que vous vous lanciez ? Et ton visage s'illuminer quand tu as vu que c'était lui à la porte ?

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien cacher à son père.

- Bon d'accord, c'est peut être un peu plus qu'un ami.

- Ton petit-ami alors ?

- Je ... c'est compliqué papa.

- Et ben explique moi alors.

Kurt hésita quelques secondes mais se décida finalement à parler à son père car au fond de lui, il avait tout de même envie qu'il soit au courant. Il aimait tout partager avec lui. Par chance, Blaine mit du temps en haut. Il ne lui raconta pas tous les détails, laissant cela pour un autre jour. Après un bon moment, la douche ne coulait plus mais Blaine devait surement hésiter à descendre.

- C'est pas vrai ... déclara Burt après le récit de son fils.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour qu'il prenne le petit déjeuner avec nous, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a peut-être pas une famille unie à la maison, mais que si il a besoin, il en a une autre sur qui il peut compter.

- Tout à fait, répondit Carole en souriant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on entendit les marches grincer et les pas hésitants de Blaine. Kurt se leva pour le rejoindre en bas des escaliers.

- C'est pas une bonne idée Kurt, je vais y aller.

- Blaine, j'te jure que ça va aller, lui répondit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il le prit par la main et le traina jusque sans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Blaine, déclara joyeusement Carole.

- Salut mec, dit Finn à son tour.

Burt lui, lui fit simplement un geste de la tête.

- Je suis désolé de m'incruster monsieur et d'avoir débarqué si tard hier soir ...

Kurt retint sa respiration car son père n'avait rien dit de spécial à part le "Oh c'est pas vrai". Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pensait.

- Il n'y aucun problème. Tu es ici chez toi Blaine et appelle moi Burt, ça me vieillit moins ...

Kurt lança un grand sourire à son père en mimant un "merci" sur ses lèvres. Il poussa Blaine sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour déjeuner Blaine ? demanda Carole.

- Euuh ... Ce que vous avez, répondit Blaine gêné.

- Des pancakes avec du beurre de cacahuète, déclara Kurt à sa place.

Carole gloussa et prépara quelques pancakes. Ils passèrent le repas à discuter, Blaine encore trop mal à l'aise, participait seulement quand on lui posait des questions, mais riait tout de même aux absurdités de Finn et aux blagues de Burt. Le premier petit-déjeuner depuis que son père était sorti du coma ne pouvait pas se dérouler plus parfaitement pour Kurt. Il glissa sa main sous la table pour attraper celle de Blaine qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Il restèrent comme ça, main dans la main pour le reste du repas.


	8. Chapter 8

Heeyyy :D Donc j'ai plusieurs petits trucs à dire pour ce nouveau chapitre ... :)

Premièrement, je tiens bien à souligner qu'il y a plusieurs semaines qui passent entre le dernier chapitre et celui là, et même dans ce chapitre, après la discussion de Blaine et Kurt au début du chapitre, il y a deux semaines qui se passent (tout est précisé dans le chapitre mais je voulais quand même le rappeler :D). Donc il y a bien environ un mois de sauté. Les raisons sont les suivantes, j'ai prévu pas mal de trucs dans cette fic et si je commence vraiment à faire tous les jours de toutes les semaines, ça commencera à faire long et pour vous (parce qu'il ne se passera rien de nouveau) et pour moi ^^ Donc, j'ai décidé il y a un moment de faire comme ça, de sauter des semaines de temps en temps mais bien sûr ça sera toujours précisé.  
La deuxième chose, je l'ai dit au début, elle sera assez longue cette fic, donc ne vous inquiétez pas même si je saute des semaines dans l'histoire c'est pas pour cela qu'elle sera plus courte ou que ça se terminera plus tôt. Pour l'instant j'en suis à mon 21ème chapitre et elle n'est toujours pas terminée donc ... ;)  
La troisième chose c'est que ce chapitre est long, très long ... ^^ Il y a dedans les deux raisons pour lesquelles cette fic est classée Rated M ! Je n'en dit pas plus, vous verrez ;)  
Voilàà j'espère que rien ne vous décevra et comme d'habitude (si ce n'est plus pour celui là de chapitre) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

**miseryfan:** Carrément des notes ? C'est cool de te part ça :P Donc mon dieu pour les toilettes je n'y avais PAS du tout pensé ^^ Donc on va dire qu'elles sont propres parce que sinon ... berk comme tu dis ! Donc les toilettes de leur lycée sont très très propres et il n'y a aucun soucis là dessus ;D Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit en tout cas, j'aime bien avoir tes réactions pour tout ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre c'est vraiment sympa ! Comme je disais au départ, vous avez plus de renseignements sur les expériences de Blaine dans ce chapitre parce que bien sûr Kurt se pose le même genre de questions :) Pour ce qui est d'aller vite, je l'ai bien précisé au dessus, il y a quand même un saut dans le temps de plusieurs semaines dans ce chapitre et les raisons je les ais donné au dessus :P Merci pour ta review :))

**Mia-zure:** Hahahahahaha tu me fais rire avec l'histoire du caillou ! J'te jure je vais faire une scène caillou spécialement pour toi avant la fin de la fiction c'est pas possible :P J'imagine trop le truc en plein milieu d'un chapitre, "Blaine et le caillou: le retour" alors que ça a rien à voir :P

**melimelo39:** Merci beaucoup :) Et ben tu as une scène à la fin de ce chapitre entre Blaine et son père ... Dis moi ce que tu en penses :)

**Kikouu:** Tu as vu juste ;) Je ne te donne pas plus de détails ... J'espère que ça t'ira, comme je disais, c'est ma toute première fic je vais bien voir ce que vous en pensez, bref je ne dis pas plus de détails et quand la scène viendra, j'espère que ça te plaira, et à ce moment là n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ton avis pour que la prochaine fois je m'améliore :P Comme je disais au dessus, il y a tellement de trucs qui doivent se passer dans cette fic que je suis obligée de les faire aller un peu vite et là dans ce chapitre de faire un saut de quelques semaines. Et pour ce qui est des questions que tu te poses sur Blaine, tu as la réponse au début de ce chapitre parce que bien sûr Kurt se pose les même donc ... :) Merci pour ta review comme toujours ! Bisoooous ;P

**sev59:** Crois moi, j'ai mis du temps à me décider de la publier. Je l'ai commencé cet été et avant je me disais la même chose, que je n'aurais jamais l'inspiration pour en écrire une entière et tout, et puis au final je me suis lancée et voilà :) L'inspiration vient au fur et à mesure ! Lance toi, on ne sait jamais :D Je suis sûr que tu en es capable, y'a pas de raison ! Et merci vraiment pour tout ce que tu dis, j'essaye de faire mon maximum pour que vous compreniez bien les personnages et savoir que je réussis ça me fais trop plaisir ! :D

**Aliice-Klaine: **Hey :D Alors déjà merci ça me fait plaisir :) Et puis pour ta question, je ne sais pas encore combien il va y avoir de chapitre exactement mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y en aura plus de 20 ! Et bien sûr que ça finira bien entre eux, quoiqu'il arrive dans cette fic, elle finira bien, je ne peux pas faire ça autrement ! Promis :D J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire en tout cas et merci pour ta review ! :)

Et voilà le chapitre :)  
ENJOY :D

* * *

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent toutes de la même manière. Blaine et Kurt se voyaient au lycée seulement quelques minutes dans les toilettes entre les cours. Mais le soir, Blaine venait chez Kurt, ils laissaient la plupart du temps la porte ouverte sous la demande de Burt, ce qui les empêchait de faire autre chose que leurs devoirs et regarder la télé. Généralement Blaine mangeait chez eux le soir et rentrait juste après. Il y avait seulement le vendredi, qu'il restait pour regarder le match avec Burt et Finn. Kurt se blottissait contre lui sur le canapé, pas vraiment fan du football mais fan de ses moments d'intimité avec Blaine. Il était tellement heureux de voir que sa famille l'acceptait et que Blaine lui-même acceptait le soutien de sa famille. Il avait très bien compris qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'il avait traversé, mais cela le rassurait car ça évitait des questions embarrassantes.

Pour Kurt, plus les jours et semaines passaient, plus sa relation avec Blaine allait dans l'inconnu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait quand Blaine l'embrassait ou le touchait. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'idée d'aller plus loin sexuellement avec Blaine l'effrayait de moins en moins. Parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et il savait que le jour où ça arriverait, Blaine ne précipiterait rien et ne ferait rien dont Kurt n'avait pas envie. Les seuls de fois où ils arrivaient à aller un peu plus loin que quelques baisers, généralement quand ils avaient fini les cours plus tôt et que personne n'était à la maison, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté. Blaine arrêtait car il savait très bien que Kurt n'était pas prêt pour aller plus loin. Au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, Blaine était patient et ne lui demandait jamais si il était prêt, il ne précipitait rien et attendait. C'était aussi ce genre de réactions qui faisaient dire à Kurt qu'il avait confiance en Blaine et qu'il se sentait de plus en plus prêt. La seule chose qui le stoppait c'était son inexpérience. Il avait peur de faire mal les choses, de ne pas savoir donner du plaisir à Blaine. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Un jour où ils étaient tous les deux en train de travailler dans la chambre de Kurt, ce dernier se lança pour avoir la discussion qu'il redoutait.

- Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, répondit-il ne levant pas la tête de son cahier, concentré dans ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tu as couché avec beaucoup de filles ?

Cette fois-ci Blaine leva de grands yeux vers Kurt, étonné de la question qui venait d'être posée.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben ... Je voulais savoir si tu as beaucoup d'expériences, tu sais avant ... Qu'on aille plus loin ...

- Oh. Donc tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant?

- J'ai besoin de savoir ...

- Ok, dit-il en posant son cahier à côté de lui. J'ai eu des petites-amies oui ...

- Combien ?

- 5.

- Quand même, répondit Kurt en gesticulant, mal à l'aise.

- Mais c'était jamais quelque chose de bien sérieux. Soit c'était une fille présentée par mon père, soit une fille de mon lycée qui s'intéressait à moi. C'est tout.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?

- Non.

- Pensé que tu étais amoureux alors ?

- Non.

- Oh.

- Je vais te dire un truc, déclara Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt. Quand je couchais avec ces filles, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi je ne ressentais pas ce que les autres mecs de ma bande disaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne ressentais pas le désir et le plaisir qu'ils décrivaient. Pour moi, c'était juste quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse parce la fille avec qui j'étais en avait envie. Et j'ai cru pendant très longtemps que j'avais un soucis, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Heureusement, je suis quand même tombé sur des filles biens, elles n'en n'ont jamais parlé.

- Parlé de quoi ?

- Kurt ... Il y a beaucoup de fois ... où j'ai pas réussi ... déclara Blaine gêné.

- Tu veux dire que ... ?

- J'étais complètement impuissant oui.

- Oh.

Blaine avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains et n'osait visiblement plus regarder Kurt.

- Blaine ...

- J'avais personne avec qui en parler et c'était ça qui me rendait encore plus mal et me frustrait à chaque fois.

- Je ne te juge pas Blaine.

- Je sais c'est juste ... C'est pas quelque chose dont on est fière de parler tu vois ...

- Je sais. Et je suis content que tu me l'ais dit ... Ça et le reste. Que tu sois honnête avec moi, t'imagines pas combien c'est important pour moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que je peux tout te dire.

- Et tu peux. Et je suis désolé de te faire attendre comme ça et mettre du temps à me sentir prêt ...

- Non Kurt tu n'as pas à ...

- C'est juste que moi je ne vois pas ça comme l'acte sexuel en lui même. Je vois beaucoup plus loin et ça a de l'importance à mes yeux.

- Je sais Kurt ... Et je ne te précipiterai jamais pour ça. Quand tu seras prêt et seulement quand tu le seras, on ira plus loin. Tu sais, ce sera une première fois pour moi aussi.

- Oui je sais.

- Non, pas parce que t'es un garçon, enfin si. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce sera la première fois que je ferais ça avec quelqu'un qui compte vraiment à mes yeux. Notre première fois est aussi importante à mes yeux Kurt, pas seulement aux tiens. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Kurt sourit et s'approcha encore plus de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. A ce moment là, il n'avait plus de doute. Même si Blaine avait déjà eu de l'expérience avant, leur première fois serait spéciale. Parce qu'elle avait la même importance pour tous les deux. Et il se rendait compte qu'il était de plus en plus prêt pour être aussi proche intimement de Blaine.

**xxxxxxx**

Environ deux semaines plus tard, un vendredi soir, Blaine retrouva Kurt à sa voiture sur le parking du lycée.

- Ça te dirait un petit week-end à la maison ? Mes parents sont partis en voyage, j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul.

- Oh ! Oui d'accord. Je te rejoins là-bas, je vais chercher des affaires et dire à mon père que je passe le week-end chez Mercedes.

- Ok à tout à l'heure alors, sourit Blaine, j'ai hâte de te retrouver, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Lorsque Kurt sonna une heure plus tard à la porte de Blaine, celui-ci se précipita pour ouvrir et l'attirer dans ses bras.

- Putain tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Blaine ... On s'est vu il y a une heure ! sourit Kurt.

- Oui mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Blaine le souleva pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé. Kurt passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa fougueusement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du canapé, Blaine l'allongea et se mit par dessus lui.

- Putain tu m'as manqué aussi, déclara Kurt lorsque Blaine commença à remonter son tee-Shirt.

Il se stoppa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, viens.

Il prit alors Kurt par la main et le mena à l'étage dans une salle avec un piano.

- Ouah tu as un piano à toi ?

- C'était celui de Cooper, c'est lui qui m'a appris à en jouer. C'est l'une des seules choses que j'ai réussi à garder de lui, mes parents se sont débarrassés de ses affaires. Tiens assis toi là, lui dit-t-il en montrant le bout du banc du piano libre à côté de lui.

Kurt obéit et s'installa.

- Tu te rappelles m'avoir demandé ce que je griffonnais en cours ? Je t'ai dit que je te montrerai simplement quand ça serait fini. Et ben ... C'est fini.

- Oh ?!

- J'ai commencé à écrire cette chanson pendant la période où ton père était à l'hôpital.

Blaine commença l'introduction au piano puis il chanta.

_**I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be**_

_**I've seen you crying**_  
_**You felt like it's hopeless**_  
_**I'll always do my best**_  
_**To make you see**_

_**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**_

_**Now I know it ain't easy**_  
_**But it ain't hard trying**_  
_**Every time I see you smiling**_  
_**And I feel you so close to me**_  
_**And you tell me**_

_**Baby, you're not alone**_  
_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_  
_**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

_**I still have trouble**_  
_**I trip and stumble**_  
_**Trying to make sense of things sometimes**_  
_**I look for reasons**_  
_**But I don't need 'em**_  
_**All I need is to look in your eyes**_  
_**And I realize**_

_**Baby I'm not alone**_  
_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**_  
_**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_  
_**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**You know our love is all we need**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

Il termina les dernières notes et se tourna vers Kurt qui avait des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Blaine ... C'est ... C'est magnifique ... Merci.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, après cela il se détacha de ses lèvres et colla son front au sien, déclarant :

- On ne m'avait jamais fait un tel cadeau ...

A ces mots, Blaine resserra son étreinte avec Kurt et l'attrapa pour le porter jusqu'au canapé qui était derrière le piano. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément, Blaine étant au dessus de Kurt, il passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt afin de pouvoir caresser sa peau, Kurt lui, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et enroulait ses jambes autour des siennes. Blaine enleva ensuite le tee-shirt de Kurt, descendant sa bouche le long de son torse, en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Kurt ne put retenir un long gémissement. Et ce jour là, à ce moment là, les mains de Blaine sur son corps le faisant ressentir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Kurt fit alors de même, et ils furent tous deux torse-nu, au même point où ils s'étaient arrêtés à chaque fois. Mais Kurt n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il avait une totale confiance en Blaine et savait que c'était le moment. Il n'avait plus peur. Il voulait Blaine, il voulait être lié à lui d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais été à personne. Pour lui faire comprendre, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et passa une main dans son pantalon. Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant surement pas à cette initiative.

- Tu ... Tu veux qu'on continue? demandant Blaine avec un regard rempli de désir.

- Oui, chuchota Kurt en réponse avant d'ajouter, si toi aussi tu en as envie.

- Kurt j'en ai plus qu'envie, j'ai envie de toi depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur toi, répondit-il en descendant ses mains sur le bouton du jean de Kurt pour le défaire.

Il fit alors glisser le jean le long de ses jambes, tout en caressant chaque partie qui se découvrait. Kurt lui gémissait de plaisir et déposait ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Lorsque le jean se retrouva par terre, Blaine enleva le sien, ne quittant pas Kurt des yeux, comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à tout moment. Quand ils furent tout deux en en sous-vêtements, Blaine colla son corps contre celui de Kurt. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça à s'embrasser. Blaine pressa leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Kurt grogna dans le baiser que Blaine était en train de lui donner.

- Blaine ... tenta de sortir Kurt entre deux baisers tandis qu'il essayait de se presser le plus possible contre le corps de Blaine, à la recherche de la moindre friction.

Et Blaine comprit ce que voulait Kurt. Quand il disait vouloir aller plus loin, c'était vraiment aller plus loin.

- Kurt ... Tu es sûr ?! Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes ...

- Blaine s'il te plait ... J'ai envie de toi, s'il te plait, le supplia Kurt.

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes, comme si il voulait mémoriser ce moment, puis il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de passer une main dans son caleçon et commença à le caresser doucement.

- Oh putain Blaine ...

Comprenant que cela faisait son effet, il descendit sa bouche en laissant sa langue se balader le long du torse de Kurt et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son caleçon, il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté et le fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds et le balança par terre. Et même si Kurt était dans un état de pur plaisir avec ce que Blaine venait de faire, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il était complètement nu. Et personne ne l'avait jamais vu nu comme ça. Et si Blaine ne le trouvait pas à son goût et ...

- Tu es magnifique, entendit Kurt.

Il leva les yeux vers Blaine qui le regardait d'une manière dont il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il y avait du plaisir, du désir dans son regard mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, et Kurt aimait penser que c'était de l'amour. Il se redressa un petit peu et embrassa Blaine tendrement, parce que les mots qui venaient de sortir étaient ceux dont il avait le plus besoin d'entendre à ce moment précis. Kurt bougea ensuite de manière à ce que Blaine soit allongé sur le canapé et lui par dessus. Il fit alors de même pour enlever son caleçon. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux nus, Kurt se colla à Blaine sentant la chaleur de son corps et ses mains le caresser tendrement.

- Oh ... soupira Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Je ... On n'a pas ... Tu sais ... commença Kurt visiblement gêné.

Blaine sourit et embrassa Kurt doucement.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, chuchota-t-il.

- Ah ?

Blaine chuchota à l'oreille de Kurt "Je reviens, ne bouge pas". Il se leva du canapé et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur les fesses de Blaine, en mordant sa lèvre. _Si on m'avait dit il y a un mois que je perdrais ma virginité quelques semaines plus tard je n'y aurais jamais cru_, se dit Kurt. Il balaya la salle du regard, remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune décoration, la salle était totalement impersonnelle. Seulement le canapé, une étagère avec des livres de partitions et le piano. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'impatienter car Blaine était déjà de retour. Il s'allongea alors au dessus de Kurt, descendant ses mains le long de son corps. Une question trottait dans la tête de Kurt. Il se décida alors à demander.

- Blaine, attends, déclara-t-il en remontant la tête de Blaine qui descendait petit à petit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Avant qu'on aille plus loin je voulais savoir ... Est-ce que tu couches avec Ashley ?

- Tu ... Quoi ? bafouilla Blaine ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question.

- Je me demande simplement, parce que vu que vous êtes censés être ensemble et qu'apparemment elle en a envie et ...

- Kurt, le coupa Blaine, je ne pourrais pas coucher avec elle. Je n'ai aucun mais alors aucun désir pour elle. Je suis trop occupé à en avoir pour toi. Je ne couche pas avec elle et je ne coucherai jamais avec elle. Je suis à toi, simplement à toi.

Cette fois si, Blaine descendit simplement ses mains sur le sexe de Kurt, le caressant doucement et descendit sa bouche traçant une ligne de baisers le long de son torse.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, gémit Kurt comprenant ce que s'apprêtait à faire Blaine.

Il sentit des baisers tendres et doux descendre de plus en plus bas, et lorsque ceux-ci furent en dessous de son nombril, Kurt se laissa tomber en arrière, plus du tout capable de se tenir sur les coudes comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais lorsque son sexe fut dans la bouche de Blaine, Kurt s'agrippa au canapé, car la sensation de plaisir qui traversait tout son corps était beaucoup trop intense. Blaine utilisait sa langue d'une façon dont Kurt ne pensait pas que cela était possible.

- Putain Blaine ! hurla-t-il.

Blaine s'arrêta et sourit.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es magnifique là maintenant ...

- Mmmmh, marmonna-t-il toujours parcouru par ce désir tout nouveau.

Blaine sourit et fut prêt à continuer mais Kurt le stoppa.

- Si tu continues ça ... Je ne vais pas tenir et ... Je te veux toi, j'ai envie de toi Blaine ...

- Ok.

Blaine ouvrit alors le tube, mit du liquide le long de ses doigts,

- Je ... Je ne l'ai jamais fait donc ... Tu me dis si ça fait mal ou si je le fais mal, chuchota-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui.

Kurt en avait envie mais il ne pouvait cacher son anxiété.

- Kurt ... Détends toi.

Blaine l'embrassa tendrement, puis colla son front au sien.

- Si tu veux que j'aille plus loin, il faut que tu te détendes ok ?

Kurt hocha la tête, laissant ses yeux fermés.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

Kurt hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit cette question et son regard plongea dans celui de Blaine.

- Oui.

Blaine sourit à cette réponse et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Ok alors, j'ai besoin que tu te détendes et que tu me dises quand tu es prêt.

- Ok.

Kurt mit ses deux mains derrière le cou de Blaine, l'attirant vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse. Après quelques minutes, il chuchota contre ses lèvres:

- Je suis prêt.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

- Ok, dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur son front.

Il vit Blaine enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant. Ce dernier prit son temps et embrassa Kurt avant de lui toucher les fesses du bout de ses doigts enduits de liquide. Kurt sursauta et se contracta lorsqu'un premier doigt entra en lui. C'était étrange. Il y avait à la fois une vague de plaisir qui le traversait mais aussi une sensation de brulure qui lui faisait tout de même un peu mal. Mais le plaisir prenait le dessus après qu'il fut habitué à la sensation. Et Blaine était exactement la personne que Kurt avait rêvé et espéré pour sa première fois, il était tendre, doux et attentionné. Tandis que les doigts de Blaine continuaient le va et vient en lui, Kurt sentit que cela ne lui suffisait plus.

- Blaine ... gémit-t-il. Toi ... J'ai envie de toi.

Blaine comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oh putain, oui je suis sûr.

Il lui sourit simplement. Puis il retira ses doigts de Kurt qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner à la sensation de vide qui le parcouru. Et avide de toucher, il descendit sa main pour se caresser pendant que Blaine ouvrait la boite de préservatif. Et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Kurt, son degrés d'excitation augmenta.

- Kuuurt ...

- Mmmphhh ... marmonna Kurt en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il était lui même en train de se procurer.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi ... déclara Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt en enlevant les mains du sexe du jeune homme.

- Mmmhh Blaine ... Il faut que je ...

- Occupe toi les mains avec ça, dit Blaine en souriant alors qu'il lui tendait le préservatif.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le plastique et déroula le préservatif sur le sexe de Blaine, qui quand il sentit les mains de Kurt sur lui, ne put retenir un grognement. Kurt prit ensuite le tube de lubrifiant, en mit dans sa main avant de l'étaler sur Blaine qui grogna de plus belle. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il demanda à Kurt si lui l'était aussi. Après une affirmation de ce dernier, il se pressa doucement contre l'entrée de Kurt. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et faisait attention à ses moindres mouvements. Puis il entra en lui, toujours aussi doucement et Blaine se surprit à ne pouvoir retenir son gémissement. Car il était en Kurt. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intimement lié à lui et il ressentait un plaisir immense, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il s'arrêta pour que Kurt s'habitue à la sensation, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, puis sur la bouche et à nouveau dans le cou jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui dise qu'il pouvait bouger. Blaine commença alors les mouvements, sous les gémissements de Kurt, cherchant désespérément à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça en faisant l'amour avec quelqu'un. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, son corps était parcouru d'un plaisir inimaginable, il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Il en était sûr. Il comprit qu'il avait atteint le point sensible de Kurt lorsque les gémissements de ce dernier s'amplifièrent.

- Oh mon dieu ... Blaine ... Juste là !

Blaine sentait que Kurt se contractait autour de lui.

- Oh ... OOoooh ... Putaiin ...

- Merde Kurt ... Tu es ... Ooh merde merde merde, t'es magnifique ...

- Putain ... Blaine ... Blaine ... Je vais ...

Blaine accéléra ses mouvements et Kurt se libéra de suite, son corps se raidit, un énorme frisson le parcouru. En voyant Kurt dans cet état de plaisir, Blaine fit de même. Après cela leur corps encore tremblant de plaisir se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Blaine se retira de Kurt avec délicatesse, et ce dernier frémit à la sensation de vide. Puis il mit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine qui lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton dans les cheveux de Kurt.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Blaine en profita pour récupérer une couverture dans le tiroir en dessous du canapé, ayant remarqué que Kurt frissonnait. Il les recouvra avec.

- Ça va ... ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Mieux que jamais, répondit Kurt en lui souriant.

- Tu es sûr hein ?

- Blaine ... C'était une parfaite première fois.

- Oh.

- Et toi ? Je veux dire ... j'ai pas été trop ...

- Kurt tu as été parfait. Magnifique, parfait et tout ce que tu veux.

- J'avais peur de pas arrivé à te donner du plaisir, avoua Kurt gêné.

- Je n'ai jamais, mais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec toi. Ça n'a vraiment mais rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vécu avant. Quand je te disais que c'était vraiment une nouvelle première fois pour moi aussi, ça l'était. Et c'était parfait.

Kurt sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre peu de temps après. Au bout d'un certain moment, Kurt fut réveillé par le gargouillement de son ventre. Il comprit que cela devait faire un moment qu'ils s'étaient endormis car il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Son ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois, et comme celui-ci était collé à celui de Blaine, le bruit le réveilla.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé je voulais pas te réveiller ... Mais oui un petit peu.

- Et ben je me demande quel bruit fait ton ventre quand tu as beaucoup faim, rigola Blaine.

Ils se rhabillèrent pour descendre se préparer quelque chose à manger. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Kurt remarqua qu'il était deux heures du matin. Après quelques minutes de débat sur ce qu'ils allaient manger, ils se préparèrent tout simplement des pâtes et steaks hachés. Lorsque Kurt s'occupa des steaks, Blaine passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, Kurt gloussa, puis Blaine posa sa tête sur son épaule, sa joue collée à l'oreille de Kurt. Pour manger, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la télé. Après qu'ils aient fini, Kurt se blottit contre Blaine qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules, caressant doucement son bras. Après quelques minutes, Kurt commençait à s'endormir.

- Kurt ... appela Blaine en lui caressant la joue. Kurt réveille toi, on va monter se coucher.

- Mmmmh, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

- Kuuurt.

Blaine se dégagea un peu ce qui gêna Kurt qui fut obligé d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Aller viens.

Il éteignit la télé et l'aida à se lever. Il le prit par la main et monta dans la chambre. Il défit son lit, pendant ce temps Kurt se déshabilla, et se mit en caleçon, trop fatigué pour retourner chercher son sac en bas. Il se glissa dans le lit, attendant Blaine qui était en train de se déshabiller à son tour. Lorsqu'il entra dans le lit, Kurt se blottit dans ses bras et se rendormit tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, comme il était dans les bras de Blaine, ce dernier se réveilla par son sursaut.

- Hey, cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-il en le serrant plus fort.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement sans donner plus de détails.

Blaine l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ça va mieux ? dit-il en souriant.

- Mmmmh, marmonna Kurt.

Blaine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais plus passionnément.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je commence à me sentit un tout petit peu mieux, sourit Kurt.

Blaine le fit tourner sur le lit de manière à se retrouver sur lui, il l'embrassa et lui souffla dans le cou, ce qui chatouillait Kurt qui explosa de rire, se débattant.

- Arrêtes Blaine ! Blaiiiiiine !

- Et maintenant ?!

- Je vais mieux ! Aaaaah ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Hahahahaha ! Arrêteeee !

Blaine s'arrêta et fixa Kurt qui se remettait tout juste.

- J'adore t'entendre rire, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Oui mais il y a d'autres façons de me faire rire que çaaa !

- Oui mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle.

- Mmmmh, grogna Kurt. Il est quelle heure ?

Blaine se tourna et regarda l'heure sur son réveil.

- 12h40.

- Oh. Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en se levant.

- En fait, commença Blaine en lui attrapant le bras pour le faire tomber sur lui, je me disais que maintenant personne ne peut nous déranger donc ...

- Donc tu voudrais qu'on prenne une douche ensemble ?

- Ou un bain ?

Kurt se leva, et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Kuuuuurt ?

Il ne répondit pas, Blaine sauta du lit pour le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

- Kurt ?

Il frappa à la porte. Mais toujours aucune réponse.

- Kurt je peux venir ? Kurt ?

Après quelques minutes à attendre derrière la porte il frappa une dernière fois près à abandonner mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Kurt se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, surpris Blaine se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte derrière lui pour garder la chaleur.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je préparais ça, lui répondit Kurt en faisant un signe de tête vers la baignoire entièrement remplie d'eau et de bulles.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la chaleur de leurs corps et de l'eau du bain. Le ventre de Blaine gargouillant rompit le silence.

- Appel du ventre ? rigola Kurt.

- Je crois bien que oui.

Kurt se dégagea de lui pour que Blaine puisse sortir du bain et prendre des serviettes. Quand Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face, deux serviettes dans la main, il le surprit en train de mordre sa lèvre alors qu'il observait.

- Kurt Hummel tu ne serais pas un peu voyeur ? rigola-t-il.

- T'as qu'à pas être aussi ... grommela Kurt.

Blaine explosa de rire devant son malaise. Il entoura une serviette autour de sa taille, et en tendit une pour que Kurt se mette dedans. Ce dernier le fit, Blaine entourant la serviette et ses bras autour de lui. Il lui chuchota alors "Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, je fais la même chose." Kurt sourit et l'embrassa.

- Bon on va manger ? s'impatienta Blaine.

- Oui aller, dit-il en tapant sur une fesse de Blaine.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la salle de bain, mais Kurt partit dans la chambre de Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ...

- Vas y je te rejoins je vais juste m'habiller.

- Oh ? Mais tu ne veux pas rester comme ça ? demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aime pas.

- Ben moi j'aime bien.

Il rigola et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Blaine. Ce dernier avait un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, je vais simplement chercher mes affaires en bas.

- Pfff ...

Pendant que Blaine préparait quelque chose à manger, Kurt lui se prépara. Lorsque ce dernier le rejoint dans la cuisine, il l'embrassa sur la joue Blaine avant de déclarer:

- D'être comme ça tout un week-end me donne l'impression qu'on est un vieux couple.

- Mouais mais je suis pratiquement sûr que les vieux couples mariés ne font pas ça, répondit-il.

Mais avant même que Kurt ait le temps de lui demander quoi, Blaine l'attrapa par la taille, le colla contre lui et le souleva pour qu'il s'asseoit sur le plan de travail. Kurt surpris, gloussa avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine qui l'embrassait fougueusement.

- T'as raison il ne font surement pas ça, murmura Kurt pendant que Blaine l'embrassait tout le long de son cou.

Sans forcément le vouloir, Kurt fit tomber la serviette de Blaine à ses pieds. La sonnerie du four les coupa d'un seul coup.

- Appel du ventre désolé, rigola Blaine, posant un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

- Allumeur, râla Kurt.

Blaine ramassa sa serviette et la remit autour de sa taille.

- Oh ? Tu ne restes pas comme ça ? J'aime bien moi, dit Kurt en souriant, toujours assis sur le meuble.

- Pervers ! répondit Blaine en rigolant. On mange sur la terrasse ?

Kut hocha la tête. Pendant qu'il apportait tout ce qui fallait pour manger, Blaine alla s'habiller. Puis, il s'installèrent à la table de dehors, l'un face à l'autre. Ils discutèrent du lycée, des cours, de tout et de rien. Kurt aimait le fait qu'ils puissent parler de choses sérieuses comme de tout et n'importe quoi. De temps en temps, Blaine frottait et montait sa jambe sur celle de Kurt, le faisant sursauter à chaque fois. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Blaine s'absenta quelques minutes. Il revint avec un drap et sa guitare à la main. Il étendit le drap dans son jardin "Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas voulu t'asseoir sans rien" dit-il en souriant. Il s'installa par-terre, les jambes croisées et posa sa guitare dessus. Il se mit en position pour commencer. Kurt lui s'allongea sur le dos et mis sa tête de façon à pouvoir regarder Blaine jouer.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let the walls come down, down  
Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

**_You make me_**  
**_Feel like I'm living a_**  
**_Teenage Dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on_**  
**_I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's run away_**  
**_And don't ever look back_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**  
**_My heart stops_**  
**_When you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch_**  
**_Now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real_**  
**_So take a chance_**  
**_And don't ever look back_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a fort**_  
_**out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you,**_  
_**My missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

_**You make me**_  
_**Feel like I'm living a**_  
_**Teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's run away**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

**_I might get your heart racing_**  
**_In my skin-tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
**_Let you put your hands on me_**  
**_In my skin-tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

Kurt se redressa et prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, caressa tendrement sa joue et l'embrassa.

- Une autre ?! murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Ok, mais celle-ci chante là avec moi.

Blaine commença alors l'introduction de la chanson, Kurt sourit et commença.

**_Made a wrong turn_  
_Once or twice_  
_Dug my way out_  
_Blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions_  
_That's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_  
_Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood_  
_Miss "no way its all good"_  
_It didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken, Always second guessing_  
_Underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around_  
**

Blaine l'accompagna pour le refrain.**  
**

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect  
To me**_

Pour la suite de la chanson, cela vint naturellement, Kurt chanta et Blaine faisant les coeurs.

_**You're so mean (You're so mean)**_  
_**When you talk (When you talk)**_  
_**About yourself**_  
_**You are wrong**_  
_**Change the voices (Change the voices)**_  
_**In your head (In your head)**_  
_**Make them like you**_  
_**Instead**_

Ils chantèrent de nouveau ensemble, Blaine fermait les yeux mais Kurt l'observait. Il était réellement tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'avait plus aucun doute.

_**So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chase down all my demons  
And see you do the same**_

_**Ohhh, Ohhh**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_  
_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like your less than**_  
_**Fuckin' perfect**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please**_  
_**If you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like your nothing**_  
_**You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

Kurt laissa alors cette partie pour Blaine qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

**_The whole world scared  
So I swallowed the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an iced cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try  
But we tried too hard  
And it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that  
Why do I do that  
Why do I do that_**

**_Yeaaaah_**

**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your less than_**  
**_Fuckin' perfect_**  
**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_If you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your nothing_**  
**_You're fuckin' perfect to me_**  
**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your less than_**  
**_Fuckin' perfect_**  
**_Pretty, Pretty please_**  
**_If you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your nothing_**  
**_You are perfect ... To me._**

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi comme ça, à chanter, discuter, s'enlacer. Un après-midi parfait aux yeux de Kurt. Lorsqu'il commença à faire beaucoup plus frais et que Kurt frissonnait, ils rentrèrent se blottir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt. Il décida alors de descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le servir au lit. Kurt se réveilla alors avec l'odeur de café et les pas de Blaine qui entrait dans la chambre, un plateau chargé dans les mains.

- Tu ... ? commença Kurt.

- Petit-déjeuner au lit Mister Hummel.

- Histoire de passer notre dimanche matin au lit ?

- Tu as tout compris. Je me disais, vu le temps, qu'on pourrait se baigner dans ma piscine cette après-midi non ?

- J'ai pas de maillot de bain ...

- Je pense que je devrais avoir ça pour toi, sourit Blaine.

- Tes parents rentrent vers quelle heure ?

Le visage de Blaine s'assombrit sur le champ et Kurt regretta directement sa question.

- En fin d'après-midi ...

Il avait baissé les yeux sur le pain, et commença à s'énerver dessus, ne réussissant pas à se couper un morceau.

- Blaine ...

Kurt posa sa main sur la sienne, il laissa alors tomber le couteau et leva les yeux.

- C'est juste que ... Ce week-end avec toi était tellement bien ... J'ai aucune envie de retrouver ce quotidien qui me ronge petit à petit ...

- Viens manger à la maison ce soir.

- Non je ne vais pas ...

- Blaine c'était pas une question. Tu viens manger ce soir chez moi. Tu as surement du manquer à Carole vendredi, elle a pris ses petites habitudes tu sais, lui dit-il en souriant.

Blaine sourit à son tour, il déplaça le plateau et se rapprocha de Kurt qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Comme prévu, ils passèrent la matinée au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En début d'après-midi, Ils enfilèrent leurs maillot de bain et sortirent se baigner. Kurt s'assit au bord laissant juste ses pieds tremper dans l'eau. Blaine lui, se mouilla un petit peu et plongea. Ayant oublié de mettre le matelas gonflable dans la piscine, il s'approcha du bord et en sortit rien qu'avec la force de ses bras. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'observer les muscles de son dos et de ses bras se tendre. Lorsqu'il fut hors de l'eau, il secoua ses cheveux et attrapa le matelas. Quand il se tourna pour le jeter dans l'eau il vit que Kurt l'observait. Blaine rigola en déclarant:

- Qu'est-ce que tu matais Hummel ?

- Je ... Rien, bafouilla-t-il comme réponse ce qui fit encore plus rire Blaine.

Il aimait quand Blaine rigolait, même si c'était parce qu'il se moquait de lui. Blaine plongea de nouveau dans la piscine et nagea sous l'eau en direction de Kurt. Il sortit sa tête au dernier moment et la'déposa sur ses genoux. Kurt lui, mit ses mains dans ses épaules.

- Tu viens ?

- Elle est froide ...

- Pas une fois que tu es dedans.

- Oui mais il faut y entrer.

- Je te tiendrais chaud moi ...

Kurt lui fit un grand sourire. Blaine enroula alors ses mains autour de son bassin et se glissa entre ses genoux.

- Noon Blaine.

- Accroche toi à moi, sinon tu vas tomber d'un coup !

Kurt obéit et entoura ses bras autour de Blaine pendant que celui-ci le tirait contre lui dans l'eau.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh elle ... Elle est ... FROIDE !

Il s'agrippait à Blaine de toutes ses forces pour être le moins possible dans l'eau. Blaine avait la tête dans le cou de Kurt. Il posa quelques baisers le long, tout doucement, détendant Kurt qui peu à peu se laissait glisser dans l'eau.

- Mmmh non ça c'est pas juste, déclara-t-il en soupirant.

- J'ai pas envie que ce week-end se termine ... chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

- Je sais, moi non plus ...

Blaine s'éloigna un peu pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Il le guida jusqu'au bord de la piscine, le plaquant contre le rebord et l'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Et ce fut ça pratiquement toute l'après-midi.

Lorsque la fin d'après midi arriva, Blaine et Kurt partirent pour rejoindre Burt, Carole et Finn qui les attendaient.

- Comment était ton week-end chez Mercedes, Kurt ? demanda Carole après les avoir embrassé.

- Très bien ! Blaine est venu nous rejoindre cette aprem, c'est pour ça que je me suis dis qu'il pouvait rester manger ce soir ?

- Tu ne leur as pas encore demandé ? s'étonna Blaine mal à l'aise.

- Non mais ...

- Oh ne vous sentez pas obliger de ...

- Mon Chéri, on ne se sentira jamais obligé de t'avoir avec nous, tu es ici chez toi ! Kurt n'a même pas besoin de demander la permission !

- Je ... Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Ça a fait bizarre de ne pas vous avoir vu du week-end. Vous êtes sans arrêt ensemble et là d'un coup vous passez un week-end séparés l'un de l'autre ? Bizarre ... Si je passais tout un week-end sans voir Rachel, je suis sûr qu'elle péterait un câble, déclara Finn comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir et Blaine gesticula, mal à l'aise. La soirée se passa comme à son habitude, ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Mais arrivé la fin du repas, Blaine se leva.

- Ce n'est pas que je sois super heureux de le faire, mais je dois malheureusement y aller ... Mes parents sont surement déjà rentrés et doivent se demander ... Non pas vraiment en fait mais ...

- Blaine ... déclara Kurt en lui prenant la main. Il n'y a pas de soucis, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture.

- Ok. Merci le repas était excellent et merci pour ... Pour ... Tout ça ...

- C'est avec un grand plaisir Blaine !

- Tu es ici chez toi mon grand.

- Ouais enfin pas trop souvent quand même parce qu'à chaque fois ça me fait moins à manger !

- Finn ... Soupira Kurt.

Blaine lui rigola et déclarant "Je promets de moins manger la prochaine fois."

Il fit un signe de la main à tout le monde et suivit Kurt qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Ils sortirent tous les deux et Kurt ferma la porte afin qu'ils aient tout de même un peu d'intimité.

- Retour dans un monde d'ignorance et d'invisibilité, déclara cyniquement Blaine.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui. C'est juste qu'après un tel week-end c'est dur de retomber la dedans ...

Kurt s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front à celui de Blaine.

- Tu m'appelles tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de rester ici avec toi ...

- Reste alors ...

- Je peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ?

- J'ai reçu un SMS de mon père qui dit qu'il veut me parler et qu'il fallait que je rentre.

- Oh ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- Je sais pas, ça doit pas être très important de toute façon.

- Raison de plus pour m'appeler. Tu me diras ce qu'il voulait ?

- Oui. Je dois y aller Kurt.

Kurt avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas.

- ... Oui pardon ... A demain en cours ?

- A demain en cours.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Blaine retourne à sa voiture.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Où tu étais ?

Le père de Blaine était dans dans la salle à manger et avait l'air de l'attendre depuis un moment.

- Ouah ça fait plus de 2 mois que je ne mange pas à la maison le soir et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

- Réponds à ma question Blaine.

- Chez un ami.

- Chez cette petite tapette ?

- Qu... Quoi ? bafouilla Blaine ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- La voisine vous a vu dans la piscine cette après-midi.

Blaine ne pouvait sortir un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette taf...

- Kurt papa, il s'appelle Kurt, le coupa Blaine.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de comment il s'appelle ! s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Si tu voulais te faire remarquer tu aurais pu au moins trouver quelque chose de moins honteux !

- Oh tu penses que ce qu'il se passe entre Kurt et moi c'est parce que j'ai besoin de me faire remarquer ?

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr Blaine.

- Et ben tu te trompes complètement papa. Je suis avec Kurt parce que j'ai envie d'être avec lui et que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Tu racontes que des conneries ! C'est Ashley qui ...

- Ashley ? Sérieusement papa ? Ashley ? J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ...

- Parle autrement Blaine, les Greece sont une très bonne famille.

- Peut-être pour toi mais ça n'empêche pas que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ...

- Arrêtes ça ! s'énerva Richard Anderson. C'est pas possible que mon propre fils devienne un pédé comme ce petit con qui ne fait que te chauffer ...

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Kurt est la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, il est là pour me soutenir, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui parce qu'à la maison personne n'est là pour moi, PERSONNE ! Toi tu es trop occupé à tous tes trucs de boulot et maman ? Maman elle j'en parle même pas, elle aurait besoin de ton soutien mais toi t'en a rien à foutre ! Si Cooper vous voyait comme ça il aurait honte d'être votre fils ...

- Laisse Cooper en dehors de ça Blaine !

- Non justement ! Tu sais quoi ? Cooper était au courant avant même que je ne m'en rende compte moi même ! Et il était d'accord avec ça, il était même là à vouloir me soutenir, il avait 15 ans papa, 15 ans et il voulait soutenir son petit frère qui allait se rendre compte qu'il était gay.

- Tu n'es pas gay BLAINE ANDERSON ! Tu ne peux pas l'être ! Tu es dans une phase de confusion c'est tout ! C'est ce gamin qui t'as transformé en ...

- En quoi ?

- Un monstre. Tu me dégoutes.

- Parce que j'aime les garçons au lieu des filles je suis un monstre ?

- Oui, tu es une honte pour cette famille ! Tu imagines ce que les voisins vont pouvoir dire sur nous ? Heureusement que j'ai réussi à convaincre la voisine que c'était simplement une mauvaise passe et que mon fils n'allait surement pas se transformer en une sorte de tafiole dégoutante. Tu te rends compte quand ta mère va l'apprendre ?

- Quoi son premier fils est mort et son deuxième devient un monstre c'est ça ? Oui ça risque d'être dur pour elle, mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ça, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, de ce qu'elle pense et je vais plutôt écouter ce que Kurt ou même Cooper pensaient. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui papa, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Arrêtes ça tu deviens pathétique Blaine, tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de ... ça !

- De ça ?

Blaine était hors de lui, que son père parle mal de lui était une chose, mais qu'il s'en prenne Kurt ça il ne le supportait pas.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à sa cheville papa. Traverse tout ce qu'il a traversé à cause des gens comme toi et je te jure que tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. C'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, et ne fais pas cette tête quand je dis "homme" papa, Kurt est plus homme que toi tu l'as jamais été.

- Commence pas sur ce terrain là Blaine, tu me parles autrement. C'est toi seul le fautif, toi qui fait honte à cette famille !

- Moi qui fait honte à cette famille ? Mais tu la vois où cette famille papa ? Tu trompes maman toutes les semaines, elle est obligée de prendre des médicaments pour faire passer les jours, vous avez oublié qu'il vous reste un fils et vous refusez de parler de votre autre fils parce qu'il est mort ? Quelle famille, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde !

- Blaine ...

- Oui papa, tu as un fils mort et un fils gay, la vie peut être cruelle parfois.

Blaine ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. Il vit son père se lever d'un seul coup. Il crut d'abord qu'il allait lui donner une claque. Mais ce qu'il reçut sur sa joue n'avait rien du claque, ça ressemblait plus à un poing. Blaine tomba et se tapa la tête contre le sol. Son père sortit de la pièce en déclarant "Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça Blaine." Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la phrase de son père avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il essaya doucement de se lever. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal mais il n'avait qu'une envie: sortir de cette maison. Ses clés étant toujours dans sa poche de jean, il se leva et se dirigea tout doucement vers sa voiture. Quand il fut dedans, il se posa quelques minutes puis démarra et commença à conduire. Sa tête lui faisait énormément mal, il ne se sentait pas capable de conduire longtemps. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était tout près du lycée, il fit un détour et alla se garer dans le parking. Il resta là quelques minutes, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha.

- Blaine ? Blaine ça fait 10 fois que j'essaye de t'appeler, tu devais me raconter, ça fait au moins 3 heures que tu es parti de chez moi et tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle, j'étais inquiet moi ! Blaine ?

Pas de réponse.

- Blaine ? Blaine tu es là ?

- Je .. Oui je suis là, répondit-il d'une fois faible.

- Qu'est-ce qui ... Blaine tout va bien?

- Pas vraiment.

- Où est-ce que tu es ?

- Sur le parking du lycée.

- Le parking du lycée ? Mais pourquoi ...

- Kurt je te raconterai plus tard, mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- OH ... Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est ... Oh mon dieu ... Est-ce que ça va ?!

- Un peu mieux je crois ...

- Je te ramène chez moi.

- Mais ton père ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Blaine, je te ramène chez moi c'est tout.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Il a fait ça ?

Blaine et Kurt étaient à la table de la cuisine, Burt et Carole les avaient rejoint car Carole était la seule à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour la blessure de Blaine.

- Il faut prévenir la police ou ... commença Kurt.

- Non non non, il ... Il était énervé, ça lui a échappé, on appelle personne.

- Même si il était énervé, il n'avait aucune raison de te faire ça mon grand.

- Je sais ... Mais c'est mon père et ... N'appelez pas la police, s'il vous plait Burt, le supplia Blaine.

- Je ne le ferai pas, mais je veux que tu saches, que tout ce qu'il a dit ce soir, tu ne dois en croire aucun mot. Ce qu'il a dit est juste horrible et il n'y a rien de dégoutant avec toi, rien de mal. Tu es qui tu es, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Et nous sommes là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit mon chéri, ajouta Carole.

- Il va falloir que je rentre.

- Non non tu ne retournes pas là bas ce soir Blaine ! déclara Kurt.

- Mais je ne vais pas ...

- Kurt a raison, laisse passer les choses et reste dormir ici cette nuit.

- D'accord ... Merci.

- Bon allez, demain il y a cours pour vous et boulot pour nous.

Kurt se leva et attira son père dans le couloir.

- Il peut dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit papa ? S'il te plait, ne l'oblige pas à passer la nuit seul dans le salon. Il a besoin de moi ...

- D'accord. Mais c'est exceptionnel Kurt ...

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Kurt, silencieux. Kurt attendait que Blaine fasse le premier pas. Après encore quelques minutes de silence, Blaine commença.

- J'ai dis quelque chose à mon père que je ne m'étais jamais avoué à moi même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que j'étais gay.

- Oh.

- Je sais c'est débile de dire que je ne me l'étais jamais avoué avant parce que si il se passe ce qu'il se passe entre nous, c'est bien que je suis gay c'est juste que ... Le dire à voix haute comme ça, à quelqu'un ça ... ça rend vraiment les choses réelles ...

- Je suis passé par là aussi Blaine, et c'est pas débile du tout. Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

- Libéré. Mais mal, à cause de sa réaction. Je savais très bien qu'il ne serait pas là à sauter de joie le jour où je lui dirai mais de là ... à faire ce qu'il a fait et dire ce qu'il a dit ... Je n'imaginais pas ...

- Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse faire ça. Et ... Pour ta mère ?

- Elle n'était pas là, mais elle suivra mon père, elle suit toujours mon père, déclara Blaine, la voix tremblante.

- Blaine, si tu as besoin de pleurer, ne te retiens pas ... Pleure, je suis là avec toi et pour toi.

- J'ai aucune envie de pleurer pour lui. Il a déjà eu assez de larmes alors qu'il en a totalement rien à foutre de moi, il ne mérite en aucun cas mes larmes. Je l'ai haït ce soir Kurt, j'ai haït mon propre père, ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible hein ?

- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait enduré, non tu es humain c'est tout. Maintenant, arrêtes de penser que tout ça est de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as tout simplement montré qui tu étais vraiment et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable pour ça.

- Tu as toujours les phrases qu'il faut Hummel ... déclara Blaine sur un ton ironique.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Kurt sur une voix fière, en souriant.

- Tu devrais m'embrasser là maintenant.

- Tu crois ?!

- Je crois pas je te l'ordonne, embrasse moi Kurt.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors, sourit-il.

Kurt se pencha sur Blaine pour l'embrasser tendrement puis passionnément, les mains de Blaine commençant à se balader sous le tee-shirt de Kurt.

- Non Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- On ne va surement pas coucher ensemble alors que la moitié de ta tête est dans un bandage.

- Mais on s'en fiche du bandage, ça ne fait même pas mal ...

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Mais tu ne vas pas ...

- Blaine, non.

- Okay ... Okay,

Blaine enleva ses mains du tee-shirt de Kurt.

- Bon j'ai le droit d'être dans tes bras quand même ?

- Idiot va ! Bien sûr que tu as le droit.

Blaine sourit et s'étendit au côté de Kurt, la tête sur son torse, Kurt lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu le rencontres. Si il était encore là, il y aurait au moins eu quelqu'un de ma famille pour me soutenir.

Kurt devina sur le champ qu'il parlait de son frère.

- J'aurais adoré le rencontrer aussi, ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial.

- Ça l'était ... Il me manque.

- Il aurait été fière de toi tu le sais ça ?

- Mmh.

- Blaine, regarde moi.

Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt.

- Je te promets qu'il aurait été extrêmement fière que tu es réussi à tenir tête à ton père. Moi je le suis aussi d'ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Blaine l'embrasse.

- Je t'aime, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres.

Sous le choc, Blaine s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu ... commença-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu. Je ... C'est sorti comme ça, j'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça ... Enfin si je le voulais mais ...

- Kurt ...

- Je sais que ça fait que 3 mois qu'on se connait, mais j'ai tellement l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours. Et là je suis en train de te foutre encore plus la pression alors que je voulais simplement retirer ce que j'ai dit ... Non je ne veux pas ...

- Kurt ?

- ... le retirer parce que je te promets que je l'ai dit parce que je le pensais, je t'aime ça j'en suis sûr, je suis désolé de te sortir ça sans que tu t'y attendes c'est juste que j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment mais ...

- KURT ?

- Je sais plus trop maintenant et ...

Blaine attrapa le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassa, trouvant que ce moyen pour avoir son attention.

- Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

- Désolé ...

- C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre Kurt, j'ai juste l'impression que tout le monde cherche à s'éloigner le plus possible de moi, tout le monde sauf toi.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Toujours ?

- Du moins tant que tu voudras encore de moi.

- Donc tu seras toujours là, répondit Blaine en lui souriant et en l'embrassant. Et Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Oh ! sourit Kurt.

- Je l'ai même avoué à mon père ce soir. Je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Blaine s'allongea alors au dessus de lui, l'embrassant passionnément, ne pouvant cacher la joie qu'il avait ressenti en entendant les mots de Kurt. Il descendit sa bouche peu à peu pour se retrouver dans le cou de Kurt, touchant un point sensible en dessous de l'oreille, Kurt grogna.

- Kuuuuurt.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu crois toujours qu'il n'est pas question de sexe à cause ma tête ? chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

- Blaine ...

Il passait maintenant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt, le caressant tendrement.

- J'ai pas besoin de ma tête pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire ...

L'effet qu'il attendait commençait peu à peu: Kurt entourait ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine, son excitation commençant à se sentir contre les jambes de Blaine. Ce dernier déboutonna son jean et attrapa le sexe de Kurt sous son caleçon pour le caresser doucement.

- Blaine ...

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda ce dernier, un sourire de joueur aux lèvres. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il enleva ses mains de Kurt et s'assit sur le lit. Les yeux de Kurt devinrent désespérés, suppliant Blaine du regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Blaine ...

- Oui ?

Il ne pouvait cacher son sourire en voyant combien Kurt pouvait être vraiment magnifique juste en étant couché sur un lit, désespérément en quête de son toucher.

- Putain Blaine !

- En fait je veux juste t'entendre le dire, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

- J'ai envie de toi ...

- Mieux que ce que je pensais. Moi aussi Kurt, moi aussi ... répondit-il en enlevant le tee-shirt de Kurt pour pouvoir embrasser chaque partie de sa peau découverte.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par le réveil de Kurt. Blaine grogna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt.

- Blaine ... Il faut qu'on se lève, on a cours aujourd'hui.

- Mmmmh. Pas envie.

- Crois moi, moi non plus.

- On a qu'à rester là tous les deux alors ?

- Oh moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais je suis sûr que mon père ne doit pas être de cet avis.

- Pffff. Je hais le lundi matin.

- Disons que d'habitude moi aussi, mais je sais pas pourquoi ce lundi matin me parait moins horrible que les autres ...

Blaine leva sa tête pour regarder Kurt.

- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'on se réveille nu dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? répondit-il en souriant.

- Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir en effet, sourit en retour Kurt.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et s'assit sur son lit pour mettre son caleçon, se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche !

- On peut peut-être ...

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Non Blaine, c'est comme la dernière fois, la dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il nous surprenne.

- Pourtant cette nuit ...

- Il dormait. Enfile un truc et va prendre la tienne dans l'autre.

- Mmmmh.

Quand tous les deux furent prêts, ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, Burt et Carole y étant déjà.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ?

- Très bien à vrai dire, sourit Blaine.

Kurt lui, lui lança un regard noir.

- Comment va ta tête Blaine ?

- Ça va mieux.

- Laisse moi voir mon chéri, lui dit-elle en le poussant gentiment afin qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise devant lui.

Elle enleva la bande et examina.

- La crème que je t'ai mis hier à fait cicatriser la blessure et a évité que tu ais un énorme bleu. C'est pas trop moche à voir, tant mieux.

- Tu euh ... Tu as des nouvelles de tes parents ? demanda Burt en hésitant.

- Non aucune, mais je comptais passer à la maison ce matin avant les cours. Je croiserai surement mon père.

Il vit un vent de panique traverser les yeux de Kurt qui était assis à côté de lui. Il attrapa directement sa main pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, Kurt non plus ne paru pas convaincu.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit gamin, tu as notre numéro, n'hésite en aucun cas.

- Merci Burt, ça me touche beaucoup.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Tu te décides à te montrer ?

- Deux fois en l'espace de 12 heures que tu m'adresses la parole papa, tu comptes ouvrir un livre de records ?

- Kurt Hummel.

- Quu...Quoi ?! bafouilla Blaine, ne comprenant pas où son père voulait en venir.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des recherches ? le coupa-t-il ne voulant pas encore une de ses insultes qu'il utilisait pour nommer Kurt.

- Il est le fils de Burt Hummel qui tient un garage. Un fils de mécano Blaine.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Non seulement tu ... Tu fais je ne sais quoi avec une tapette de ce genre mais en plus avec un fils de mécano ?!

- Je ...

- Et il est marié avec une certaine Carole Hudson n'est-ce pas ? Une infirmière ... Un fils de mécano avec une infirmière. Ils font partie d'un monde totalement différent.

- Oh c'est pas vrai tu vas pas commencer avec tes théories débiles sur tes mondes de pauvre et riche ou je ne sais pas quoi ! J'aime Kurt et je m'en fous de ...

- Arrête d'être stupide Blaine, tu ne l'aimes pas !

- Oh que si papa ...

- Tu es répugnant.

- Change de disque.

- Justement j'en ai un qui devrait te plaire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas arrêter de voir et d'adresser la parole à Hummel.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ...

- J'ai des relations Blaine. Je connais beaucoup de personnes.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Oh mais tu vas le voir. Je te demande de ne plus adresser la parole à Hummel, si jamais j'entends que ce n'est pas le cas je détruirai sa famille, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Tu ne peux pas ...

- Bien sûr que je peux. Sa maison ne lui appartient pas n'est-ce pas ? Burt Hummel est simplement locataire ? Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit virer lui et sa petite famille. Son garage pourrait faire faillite très vite malheureusement vu les quelques personnes que je connais ... Se trouver sans maison et sans travail à son âge risque d'être difficile à vivre non ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Burt a besoin d'argent pour sa rééducation ...

- Ça c'est en aucun cas mon problème. Et ce Kurt, a l'air d'avoir une vie difficile au lycée non ? Je ferai en sorte qu'il en ait une encore plus dure en dehors.

Blaine était persuadé qu'il allait vomir, là maintenant sur le bureau de son père.

- Tout ne tiens qu'à toi maintenant Blaine. S'il n'y a que ce moyen pour sauver l'honneur de notre famille, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde et tu le sais. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, je dois aller au bureau.

Blaine sortit sans dire un mot. Sa gorge était trop serrée il ne pouvait rien en sortir. Il monta jusque dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit, et enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il était amoureux de Kurt, il ressentait des choses pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir. Mais maintenant, il devait réfléchir à une manière de blesser ce garçon si important dans sa vie pour qu'il, comme toutes les personnes qui comptaient tant à ses yeux, disparaisse de sa vie.

* * *

Ne me haïssez pas hein ... :S Désolé de vous laisser comme ça mais bon, je ne peux pas tout dévoiler dans ce chapitre non plus, il faut que j'en laisse pour les autres :P Et bien sûr ... Quoiqu'il arrive tout au long de l'histoire (ça ne peut pas être tout rose tout le temps ^^), pour moi Blaine et Kurt sont des âmes-soeurs, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité donc ... Ne prenez pas peur :)  
Ah oui et pour la chanson, j'ai pris celle de Darren, "Not Alone" parce que je suis tout simplement ultra fan de cette chanson et je voulais qu'elle soit dans cette fic et je trouvais qu'elle allait très bien pour la situation de Kurt donc ... J'ai décidé de faire comme si Blaine l'avait écrite pour lui !  
Le nouveau chapitre sera publié comme la dernière fois, samedi ou dimanche :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bon je crois que heureusement que vous ne savez pas où j'habite parce que j'en serai pas sortie vivante hahaha ... :P  
Pour les personnes qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réactions de la part du père de Blaine, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu. Mais étant donné comme Blaine l'avait décrit, il ne pouvait pas juste l'accepter sans problème, ça va être bien plus compliqué que ça ...

**Aliice-Klaine:** Désolééééé :S Mais ça ne peut pas être tout rose tout le temps non ... ?! J'espère que la suite ne te fera pas me détester encore plus :)

**sev59:** Ooooohhh merci :') Moi aussi j'ai envie de frapper le père de Blaine quand j'écris ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! A chaque fois que je lis tes reviews j'ai un grand sourire :D C'est tout le temps super gentil ce que tu me dis ! Merciiiii !

**Mia-zure**: Hahahaha :P Toi et le caillou, une grande histoire :D Oooh Je ne pensais pas que je réussirai à aller jusqu'à arracher des larmes :O Merci beaucoup ! Et oui ... Je pense que vous allez aimer détester le père de Blaine !

**JusteGle:** Bon ça c'est fait Hahahaha :P Merci beaucoup, oui c'est sûr que c'est pas tout facile pour lui ... J'attends ta review pour ce chapitre ;)

**melimelo39:** Oh si tu t'attendais à une acceptation de la part du père de Blaine ... Je pense que tu as dû être choquée :S Mais si il l'avait accepté, tout aurait été trop facile, surtout de la façon dont il avait été décrit dans les chapitres d'avant, ça aurait été bizarre ... j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir !

**Only Darkness Still Remains:** Je sais que c'est méchaaannnttt mais oui il faut bien un peu de suspens et d'actions sinon ... Ce serait nul non ^^ ?! Et ben ça peut paraitre bizarre mais ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait baver devant ton écran ... Hahaha :P Merci pour ta review en tout cas :) Et merci pour les encouragements, oui c'est pas facile ^^

**Kikouu:** C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi en l'écrivant, tout ne peut pas être tout rose tout le temps, ça serait ennuyant quoi ... En tout cas merci de me donner ton avis comme ça, j'en ai bien besoin ! :) Je suis contente que la scène t'ai quand même plu, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment pas facile mais bon je fais ce que je peux ;P Et je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir en fidèle lectrice crois moi ;)

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne:** Hahahahahaha :D Je crois que tu peux te liguer avec toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews pour aller le tuer :P

Je suis tombée sur une citation il y a quelques jours et je trouve qu'elle va tellement bien avec ce chapitre et en plus j'adore cet auteur donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre au début de ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**_"True love means that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_**  
**_Nicholas Sparks_**

_"Le véritable amour signifie que vous vous souciez plus du bonheur d'une autre personne que du votre, peu importe combien les choix auxquels vous devez faire face peuvent être douloureux."  
_

**xxxxxxxx**

- Donc pour résumer, tu l'as fait et Blaine Anderson est amoureux de toi ? chuchota Rachel lorsque Kurt et elle étaient en cours de physique.

Comme ils étaient ensemble pour les TP, il avait pris le temps de lui raconter le week-end qu'il venait de passer avec Blaine.

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oh mon dieu Kurt ! C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne pouvant se contenir, ce qui lui valut quelques regards interrogateurs des élèves et un regard noir du professeur.

- Pardon ... dit-elle à son prof, avant de continuer plus doucement, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Heureuse pour vous même ! Est-ce que ... Vous allez rendre ça officiel ? Je veux dire, Blaine et toi êtes ensemble depuis un moment maintenant donc vous pourriez peut-être l'annoncer ?

- Rachel, annoncer que tu es gay ne se fait pas comme ça, ça prend du temps. Et si Blaine a besoin de temps je lui mettrai aucune pression et je le soutiendrai, quoiqu'il décide.

- Oh ! Je vois.

- C'est quoi ce regard ?

- Ben ... Tu sais, vous êtes souvent ensemble et ...

- Rach, accouche.

- Ok. Le Glee Club est au courant. T'as compris quelque chose à ce qu'il faut faire avec ce dioxyde ?

- Pardon ?

- Le dioxyde ! Il faut ..

- Non, pas ça, je m'en fiche du dioxyde ... Comment ça le Glee Club est au courant ?

- Puck le savait, et tu connais Puck. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Finn l'était aussi ...

- Et toi.

- Je l'ai juste dit à Mercedes ! se défendit-elle.

- Qui a dû le dire à Tina, qui a dû le dire à Mike, qui a dû le dire à Sam, qui a dû le dire à ...

- Okay ça va ... J'ai compris. Désolé Kurt ... Tu sais très bien qu'on sera les derniers à vous juger ...

- Je sais Rachel, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que je sens que Blaine n'est pas encore prêt et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se sente mal. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse pour moi. Je veux qu'il le fasse que quand il est prêt.

- Je comprends ... Donc tu m'en veux pas si je l'ai dit aux filles ?

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais dit qu'à Mercedes ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui enfin euh ...

- Rachel ... soupira Kurt.

- Désolé ... ça m'a échappé quand j'étais avec elles.

- C'est pas grave ...

- Génial ! Parce que les filles veulent que tu leur racontes tous les détails.

- Vous êtes pas croyables, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Arrivé l'heure du repas, Kurt n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Blaine. Sachant qu'il devait voir son père le matin même, cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

- Et si son père l'avait encore ... dit-t-il à Rachel lorsqu'ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle.

- Kurt ... Arrête de penser au pire !

- Mais il ne répond à aucun des mes messages, je ne peux pas ne pas penser au pire Rachel, si tu voyais la tête qu'il avait hier soir, je te jure que ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone sonna. Il se rua dessus.

_Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à te répondre j'étais occupé à discuter avec mon père, je passe chez toi après les cours. -B_

- Et ben tu vois ! déclara Rachel après que Kurt lui ai montré le message. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Il discutait juste avec lui !

- Mmmh, marmonna Kurt tandis qu'il lui répondait.

_Pas de soucis, j'étais juste un peu inquiet. J'espère que tout va bien ... Je t'aime :) -K_

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque Blaine se gara dans l'allée de Kurt, il fut rassuré de ne voir ni la voiture de Burt ni celle de Carole ou Finn. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer ce qu'il allait faire à toute sa famille. Il resta quelques secondes les mains sur le volant. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette voiture sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il allait blesser la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il allait éloigner la seule personne qui avait été là pour lui depuis le décès de son frère. Il allait dire des choses horribles à la seule personne qu'il s'était permis d'aimer. Il souffla un bon coup pour éloigner les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et sortit de sa voiture. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Kurt ne mit que quelques secondes pour ouvrir, sautant à son cou pour l'embrasser. Blaine se figea, essayant le plus possible de ne pas répondre à ce baiser, même si tout ce qu'il avait envie c'était de tenir Kurt dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Kurt voyant la réaction de Blaine.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Oh ? Ok viens par là, lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main, l'emmenant au salon.

Ils s'essayèrent côte à côte sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Blaine vit dans ses yeux l'inquiétude qui le traversait.

- C'est ton père ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'as encore touché parce que là ...

- Non. Il n'a rien fait on a juste discuté.

- Et ?

- Et ... Il m'a fait comprendre quelque chose.

- Blaine, tu ne veux pas m'en dire un peu plus ?

- Il m'a fait comprendre que ...

Il prit une grande inspiration pour terminer sa phrase, tout allait commencer du moment où il la sortirait.

- Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne suis pas gay, Kurt.

- Que tu n'es pas ... ? Oooh non.

- Tu es la seule personne qui ait montré de l'intérêt pour moi depuis un moment ... Personne n'avait rien à foutre de ce qui m'arrivait ... Et là je me suis retrouvé avec toi en binôme, j'ai compris que tu étais gay et c'est surement là que ... Que j'ai vu une opportunité de me faire remarquer auprès de mes parents.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... soupira Kurt en se levant pour marcher un peu.

- Je ne suis pas gay Kurt, j'ai seulement vu en toi et en ce que tu étais un moyen pour qu'ils me remarquent enfin ...

- Non ...

- Et j'ai mis un peu de temps à remarquer ça ...

- Un peu de temps ?! Blaine tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu crois pas que ça compte ... ? demanda Kurt, sa voix se brisant peu à peu.

- Je croyais que je t'aimais quand je te l'ai dit mais en fait ...

- Non non je veux pas entendre ce que tu ...

- Mais en fait non Kurt. Je suis désolé.

- Tu ... Tu t'es servi de moi ?

Kurt le regardait avec un regard désespéré, rempli de larmes. Blaine mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout ça était faux, qu'il était ce qui comptait le plus maintenant dans sa vie. Mais à la place, il répondit simplement:

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Il pleurait maintenant, il alla dans la cuisine, se chercher quelque chose pour essuyer ses larmes et se reprendre. Blaine savait que maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de s'empêcher de pleurer devant lui, comme il tentait de le faire devant l'équipe. Blaine n'avait qu'une envie c'était que tout ça se termine, il n'en pouvait plus, tout était beaucoup trop dur.

- Écoute Kurt ...

- Non non c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je n'avais aucune raison de te faire confiance Blaine, aucune ! Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je t'ai fait confiance, tellement Blaine, tellement que je t'ai donné ce qui était important à mes yeux. Je commençais à croire que moi aussi j'avais le droit d'être heureux et amoureux, qu'il n'y avait pas que Rachel et Finn, Tina et Mike, Sam et Mercedes, que moi aussi j'avais le droit à ma part de bonheur. Et ... Maintenant j'apprends que tu t'es totalement servi de moi ? J'ai attendu trois mois Blaine, trois mois avant de faire l'amour avec toi, on l'a fait ce week-end parce que je me sentais aimé, parce ce que je suis amoureux de toi, et parce que j'avais une confiance infinie en toi et tu as attendu de voir ce que ça faisait de ... faire ça avec moi, avant de me larguer ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. Mon père m'a juste ouvert les yeux.

Un rire forcé sortit de sa bouche.

- Et depuis quand ton père est un expert en ce qui te concerne ?

- Je ...

Il marquait un point.

- On a bien discuté c'est tout. Pas la peine de t'en prendre en lui ...

- De m'en prendre à lui ? Je m'en fous de lui Blaine. C'est toi ... Toi qui ... C'est pas vrai ...

Kurt tremblait de tous ses membres. Blaine ne savait pas si c'était dû à la colère ou au fait de retenir ses larmes, peut-être les deux. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De le rassurer, de lui sécher les larmes qui coulaient.

- Donc ...

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de lui, leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, même si il luttait pour qu'elles ne tombent pas.

- Donc ... Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais hier, c'était pas vrai.

_Si c'était vrai Kurt, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. _

- Non. Je te l'ai dit.

Et là ses larmes ne purent être contenues plus longtemps, elles tombèrent sur les joues de Kurt qui n'essaya même pas de les enlever.

- Juste ... Pars s'il te plait .. Pars.

- Je suis désolé ...

- En y réfléchissant bien, déclara Kurt entre deux sanglots, tu es exactement comme Karofsky. Tu t'es servi de moi pour contenir tes pulsions gay que tu caches depuis longtemps. Sauf que lui, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire parce qu'il me dégoute, toi je t'ai laissé faire parce que tu m'attirais. Vous m'avez tous les deux utilisé comme si j'étais un simple jouet. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui Blaine, tu me dégoutes autant que lui maintenant.

Il avait envie de vomir, de laisser Kurt comme ça, de lui avoir dit des trucs pareils lui donnaient juste envie de vomir. Il se dégoutait lui aussi. Kurt tourna les talons et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était le moment où Blaine était censé partir. Mais ses jambes refusaient le moindre mouvement. Son corps tremblait. Il dû s'appuyer sur le meuble à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber. Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre et tourna les talons pour quitter la maison de Kurt. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, il ne pouvait se convaincre de le laisser seul, dans cet état. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Allô ?

- Rachel c'est Blaine. Il faut que tu viennes voir Kurt le plus vite possible.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Non il ne va pas bien, il va avoir besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je viens de rompre avec lui.

- Tu viens de faire quoi ?! Blaine ? Pourquoi tu ...

- Écoutes Rachel, va le voir c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Mais ...

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle voulait dire donc il raccrocha. Il prit ses clés dans ses poches et démarra sa voiture. Il roula jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il se dirigea directement jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma à clé dedans et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les oreillers. Et les larmes commencèrent ça ... Il ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer de la soirée, du début de la nuit même. Il s'endormit avec son oreiller serrer contre sa taille comme si c'était Kurt qui dormait à ses côtés.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kurt laissa Rachel entrer car il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre elle ce soir.

- Blaine m'a appelé.

Pas de réponse de Kurt.

- Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de soutien.

Il baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de son amie.

- Kurt je suis désolée ...

- Non s'il te plait ne dis pas ça, arrêtez de tous de dire ça. Je ... Juste stop.

- Ok, viens on va dans ta chambre.

- J'ai pas envie de parler Rachel.

- Je ne te demande pas de me parler, je veux juste être là si tu as besoin de pleurer.

Kurt hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre, suivit par Rachel. Il se posa sur son lit, leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, si tu n'as pas envie de parler je suis toujours là. On l'est tous, ne te renferme pas Kurt.

- Je lui faisais confiance Rachel .. J'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il ait pu me faire ça.

Rachel n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait Kurt mais savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment pour une explication. A la place elle se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et il pleura.

En fin de soirée, Rachel décida d'aller voir Burt et Carole pour leur donner quelques explications.

- Je reviens Kurt, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ...

Lorsqu'elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard pour demander à Kurt si il voulait manger quelque chose, elle le trouva endormi, un oreiller serré contre sa taille, et il avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'autre. Parce qu'il avait l'odeur de Blaine, elle le savait. Il faisait comme si Blaine dormait à côté de lui.

**xxxxxxxx**

Les jours suivants, furent plus que compliqués, que ce soit pour Kurt ou pour Blaine. Les deux garçons ne se voyaient plus du tout, ils se croisaient de temps en temps dans les couloirs mais s'ignoraient.

Kurt avait du mal à se remettre de ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Kurt l'aimait, il s'était ouvert à lui d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et c'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait à ce jour. Avec le recul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Blaine s'était senti obligé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait après que lui même l'ait fait. Il était persuadé que Blaine n'avait jamais eu de sentiment pour lui et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Savoir que tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu le dégoutait. Rachel avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Pour lui, si Blaine était réellement amoureux de lui, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire autant souffrir.

Un jour, entre deux cours, Kurt alla aux toilettes pour se recoiffer et reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de passer une heure aux côtés de Blaine pendant leur cours de français. Leur professeur insistait toujours pour que tout le monde s'assoit à côté de son binôme. Mais Blaine et Kurt ne s'accordaient aucun l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, Kurt s'empêchait de regarder Blaine parce que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il entra donc dans les toilettes, commença à sortir ses affaires et les déposa sur le rebord du lavabo. Mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de relâcher la pression. Il posa ses deux mains sur le lavabo pour se soutenir et baissa la tête. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il en voulait énormément à Blaine, il avait envie de le détester. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il en était incapable. Il était encore fou amoureux de lui et il s'en voulait. Énormément. Il resta un moment comme ça à pleurer quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

**xxxxxxxx**

Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin du cours de français retentit, Blaine sentit la délibération. Ce cours était un supplice pour lui. Il était à côté de Kurt et ce dernier l'ignorait complètement. Et il était obligé de faire de même, il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il s'accordait le droit de regarder Kurt du coin de l'œil, cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Chaque jour qui passait était de plus en plus dur pour Blaine. Il était amoureux de Kurt, il le savait et il n'en avait aucun doute. Et il savait aussi qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur et ça il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il voyait que Kurt souffrait, il le ressentait. Et savoir qu'il était la source de cette souffrance le tuait.

- Blaine ! Tu vas où ? demanda Ashley alors que ce dernier sortait en vitesse de la salle de cours.

- Prendre l'air ...

Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un petit tour avec les autres dehors ? dit-elle en chuchotant à son oreille.

Pour Blaine, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le droit de faire ça, une seule personne qui avait le droit de le toucher, de passer sa main dans ses boucles comme Ashley venait de le faire. Et cette personne c'était Kurt. Il ne le vit d'ailleurs pas sortir de la classe derrière eux en les regardant du coin de l'oeil.  
Il attrapa les bras de la jeune fille et les lui baissa.

- Non pas envie.

- Tu ne veux pas faire un effort un peu ? s'énerva-t-elle. J'en fait moi, j'essaye de faire ce qu'il faut pour que notre couple marche mais toi, tu t'en fous carrément. Tu me repousses à chaque fois que j'essaye de te toucher ou de me rapprocher de toi ... Blaine, on a jamais couché ensemble. N'importe quel mec de ce lycée ferait tout pour coucher avec moi et toi ... Toi tu fais rien. Tu ignores complètement mes avances et je comprends rien ... Parce que je suis sexy, ça je le sais, tu l'es aussi il n'y a pas de doute, tu as déjà couché plus d'une fois et moi aussi, alors il est où le problème Blaine ?

- Je dois y aller ...

- BLAINE !

Il ignora les cris d'Ashley derrière lui et se dirigea au seul endroit où il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et la referma en vitesse en s'appuyant contre. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Kurt, essuyant des larmes apparentes, en train de le fixer. Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité avant que Kurt tourne la tête et commence à se recoiffer. Blaine lui, ne pouvait pas lâcher son regard de Kurt. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait qu'une envie à se moment là, lui sécher ses larmes, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Après qu'il ait fini de se coiffer, il rangea ses affaires et alla dans une cabine des toilettes, laissant Blaine seul. Ce dernier avança vers les lavabos, en ouvrit un, et s'éclaboussa de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Kevin, un joueur de l'équipe, entrer.

- Putain mec, je viens de croiser ta meuf, elle avait bien les boules. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien.

- C'est bien ça le problème, dit-il en rigolant, mec tu sors avec Ashley Greece, donc quand elle te saute dessus comme une chaudasse, tu dis pas non.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Et c'était vrai. Kurt était dans les toilettes derrière et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il entende ce genre de trucs. Blaine ne voulait pas le faire encore plus souffrir.

- Elle a raconté aux autres filles la fois où elle s'est mise nue devant toi et que ...

- Arrêtes. C'est pas de tes affaires.

- Anderson, t'as la meuf la plus sexy du lycée qui a envie de toi, saute là quoi ! C'est juste un conseil de pote hein !

Sur ces mots, il lui tapota l'épaule avant de sortir des toilettes. Blaine se sentait mal. Il savait que Kurt avait entendu cette discussion. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier sortit de la cabine. Il devait surement attendre que Kevin sorte avant, afin de ne pas le croiser. Vu l'expression sur le visage de Kurt, Blaine comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Kurt je ...

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis qu'il avait rompu avec lui. Mais aucun mot ne sortit car Kurt ne lui accorda aucun regard. Il se lava les mains en vitesse et sortit des toilettes, laissant Blaine encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était avant d'entrer dans les toilettes.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Kurt ? appela Rachel en voyant son ami traverser le couloir du lycée en vitesse.

Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête et continua jusqu'à son casier. Elle le suivit.

- Kurt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il peut bien sauter qui il veut. J'en ai rien à foutre maintenant, déclara Kurt en ouvrant la porte de son casier avec fracas. Que ce soit cette pétasse ou tous les mecs du coin qu'il croise j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il balança ses livres à l'intérieur. Rachel l'observa en silence. Elle avait évidemment compris de qui parlait son meilleur ami.

- Je m'en fiche qu'il continue à s'excuser ou à me regarder avec sa mine de chien battu là. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Il prit un livre et le jeta dans son sac.

- J'en ai rien à foutre que cette pétasse enroule ses bras autour de lui comme moi j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Qu'elle lui chuchote des trucs à l'oreille, qu'elle fasse tout pour qu'il couche avec elle alors qu'il m'a promis qu'il ne le ferait jamais et qu'il était à moi. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il m'ait chanté une chanson soit disant qu'il avait écrit pour moi, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il claqua la porte de son casier et se tourna vers Rachel.

- J'en ai plus rien à foutre.

- Kurt ...

- J'en ai marre Rachel ... J'te jure que j'en peux plus ...

Elle prit alors son meilleur ami dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état.

- Je sais ... Ça va aller, je te promets que ça va aller ...

Rachel avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Car alors qu'elle prenait Kurt dans ses bras et lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants, elle croisa le regard de Blaine qui observait la scène discrètement du bout du couloir. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Blaine était amoureux de Kurt comme il ne l'avait jamais été de personne. Et ça elle était prête à en mettre sa main à couper.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Les jours passèrent, les semaines passèrent, Kurt et Blaine ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Mais ce jour là, c'est Mme Bernard leur professeur de français qui fit en sorte que cela change.

- Bon ça fait déjà un moment que je ne vous ais pas demandé de travailler en binôme, commença-t-elle.

_Oh non ... _Pensèrent en même temps Blaine et Kurt.

"Donc, cette semaine vous allez me faire un commentaire sur le chapitre 15 du livre. Cette note aura un gros coefficient donc travaillez le bien. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin du cours pour discuter avec votre binôme mais s'il vous plait tout ça dans le calme ! Merci !"

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers la personne assise à côté d'eux. Kurt et Blaine restèrent eux immobiles. Ce fut Blaine qui parla le premier, rompant le silence car il était obligé de dire ça.

- On ne peut pas se voir chez moi.

Kurt tourna la tête pour le regarder. Depuis ce jour dans la chambre de Kurt, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé aussi proche l'un de l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux. Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de Blaine.

_Pourquoi il fallait que Mme Bernard complique encore plus les choses avec son put..._

- Je vois. Je ne veux pas qu'on travaille chez moi non plus.

_Il ne veut pas. Moi je ne peux pas._ Le nœud dans l'estomac de Blaine lui fit encore plus mal.

- Donc comment on fait ? demanda Kurt essayant de garder un regard le plus neutre possible.

- Je sais pas ...

- On se dit à la bibliothèque ? Vers 17 heures après les cours ?

- D'accord.

- Ok.

Kurt se tourna de nouveau et prit son livre pour s'occuper. Évitant le plus possible de penser que Blaine était en train de le fixer.

- Tu ne veux pas ... Juste arrêter ça s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-il sans tourner la tête de son livre.

- Quoi ?

- Occupe toi, je sais pas, mais arrête de me fixer comme ça.

- Je ... Oui désolé.

Après quelques minutes qui paressaient une éternité, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Kurt se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de quitter la salle. Rachel le retrouva à son casier.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant

- Tu veux dire, est-ce que je vais bien après avoir adresser la parole à Blaine pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui.

Kurt claqua la porte de son casier et se tourna vers Rachel.

- Non ça ne va pas non. C'était ... C'était comme si on se connaissait pas, comme si tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'avait jamais existé. Je ne supporte même plus qu'il pose le regard sur moi.

- Ça va prendre du temps ...

Elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener en direction de la cafétéria. Après avoir pris de quoi manger, ils s'essayèrent à leur table habituelle. Kurt leva les yeux pour comme à son habitude, jeter un petit regard à la table de Blaine. Comme à chaque fois, ils rigolaient tous entre eux. Ashley le collait mais ne remarquait pas que Blaine avait toujours ce regard dans le vide et ne touchait rien de ce qu'il mangeait. Kurt connaissait ce regard. Blaine n'allait pas bien, quelque chose le tracassait et il n'avait personne à qui parler.

- Rachel ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu pourrais aller parler à Blaine ? Savoir si tout va bien ? Je sais que quelque chose le traquasse mais je ne peux pas lui parler moi même. Je sais que c'est du n'importe quoi, mais je tiens toujours à lui, _je l'aime toujours à vrai dire_, pensa Kurt, et si il ne va pas bien il faut qu'il en parle, tu veux bien le faire pour moi ?

- Bien sûr j'irai lui parler. Et Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Ça n'a rien de stupide. Le fait que tu tiennes encore à lui n'a rien de stupide, c'est normal. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bien ...

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais le détester et passer à autre chose. Mais c'est impossible pour moi, j'y arrive pas. Je ...

- C'est normal.

- Non c'est pas normal ! Je suis désolé mais c'est pas normal que je sois encore fou amoureux de lui après qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il s'était servi de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi franchement ?

- Kurt. Le garçon qui m'a montré pour la première fois la lettre de son grand frère et qui m'a dit que son monde s'arrêtait quand il t'embrassait ne se servait pas de toi.

- Rachel ... Si c'est censé me réconforter ça ne marche pas.

- Non c'est pas censé te réconforter mais c'est censé te faire réfléchir.

Kurt regarda sa meilleure amie en la questionnant du regard. Cette dernière haussa simplement les épaules. Il tourna son regard et croisa le regard de Blaine. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son plateau.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Salut Blaine.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

- T'inquiètes pas ils sont partis aux toilettes, ils ne verront pas que je suis en train de te parler.

Blaine fit mine de chercher dans son casier pour éviter de la regarder.

- Tu nous manques tu sais.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Au Glee Club. Tu nous manques à tous. Bon j'avoue peut-être pas forcément tous mais Puck, Finn, Mercedes et Sam me demandent souvent des nouvelles de toi.

- Après ce que j'ai fait, ça m'étonnerais que je manque tant que ça à Puck ou Finn.

- Bon ok, ils t'en veulent peut-être un petit peu mais ... Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

Blaine ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ça t'inquiètes de savoir si je vais bien ? Tu dois bien être la seule tiens.

- Non Blaine, et tu le sais très bien.

Elle tourna les yeux et il suivit son regard. Il se posa sur Kurt qui était en train de les regarder. Mais dès que son regard croisa celui de Blaine, il tourna la tête et rejoignit Mercedes.

- Je vais bien.

- C'est pas ce que tu montres en tout cas.

- Je ... ça va je t'assure.

- Tu sais, je suis la première personne à qui tu as parlé pour ce que tu ressentais pour Kurt.

- Rachel ...

- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas croire un mot de ce que tu as dit à Kurt ce jour là.

- Mais ...

- Blaine, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, ne l'oublie pas. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux je ...

- Enlève tes sales mains de mon mec Berry !

Ashley était apparue de nul part, se plaçant entre Blaine et Rachel.

- Alors comme ça tu dragues mon mec ? Cherche pas Berry tu n'es pas du tout son style.

- Si être son style veut dire te ressembler, je suis bien heureuse de ne pas l'être alors.

- Retourne avec ton gay club et lâche le.

- Réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dit Blaine.

- Comment ça réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu le dragues devant moi en plus ?

Elle s'était approchée d'un seul coup de Rachel qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Lâche moi ! s'exclama Rachel.

Kurt alarmé par les cris, s'était approché d'eux. Son regard croisa celui de Blaine qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais t'es complètement taré ma pauvre ! Lâche là tu ne fais rien d'autre que de t'afficher devant le lycée entier.

Ashley leva son regard plein de haine vers Kurt.

- Oh tiens. La tapette est de retour. Casse toi Hummel, je veux régler certains points et tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- A vrai dire, étant donné que tu es en train d'agripper ma meilleure amie comme une barge juste parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de parler à ... à ton _petit-ami,_ dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot en regardant Blaine, je pense que j'ai quelque chose à foutre ici.

Elle leva son bras pour protester et s'en prendre à lui mais Blaine la stoppa direct.

- Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça.

L'action de Blaine choqua un peu Kurt qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il le défende.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ... commença Ashley elle aussi choquée.

- Arrête ton cinéma et lâche Rachel.

Elle regarda Blaine étonnée, puis tourna son regard vers Rachel et lâcha son bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle attrapa le bras de Blaine à la place et le tira plus loin. Rachel se tourna vers Kurt.

- C'est moi ou cette fille est complètement dingue ?

- C'est pas toi, elle est complètement dingue. Ça va ?

- Oui !

- Il a eu le temps de te dire quelque chose ?

- Non, elle est arrivée trop tôt ...

- Ah.

- Je plains Blaine qui est coincé avec elle ...

- Ouais bah apparemment il préfère être coincé avec qu'elle plutôt qu'être avec moi donc ...

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu sais très bien au fond de toi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Rach arrêtes avec ça.

- Tu as réfléchi un peu à ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Excuses-moi, mais je préfère éviter de penser à Blaine, c'est pas très bon pour mon moral si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Kurt, insista-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Arrêtes, s'il te plait ...

- Je suis persuadé qu'il a besoin de toi.

Kurt regarda Rachel perplexe. Mais Mercedes les rejoignit et ils ne purent continuer leur conversation.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, déclara Blaine lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés à une table isolée, dans la bibliothèque.

- C'est rien.

Kurt voulait savoir la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ashley après les avoir quitter cet après-midi mais il ne le fit pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce n'était plus ses affaires. Ils se mirent à travailler en silence, communiquant seulement pour partager leurs idées sur les sujets qu'ils devaient aborder dans le commentaire. Après une bonne heure de travail, Blaine se lança et demanda:

- Est-ce que ton père va bien ?

Kurt étonné, leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui. Il a toujours quelques visites chez le médecin de temps en temps mais la plupart de sa rééducation est terminée.

- Oh cool !

- Oui.

- Carole et Finn vont bien aussi ?

- Oui.

Blaine tenta alors la suite.

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

- Blaine ...

- Je demande juste.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Comme si tu ... Juste ... Restons sur le commentaire.

Blaine voulu protester et lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, qu'il s'intéressait réellement à comment il allait, à comment allait sa famille. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il lui manquait un peu plus tous les jours. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, au lieu de ça, il plongea de nouveau sa tête dans son livre.

Quand Kurt vit que Blaine paraissait de nouveau concentré dans son livre, il releva la tête discrètement pour le regarder. Les remarques de Rachel n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans la tête "_C'est censé te faire réfléchir_" , _"Je suis persuadée qu'il a besoin de toi"_ Réfléchir à quoi ? Pourquoi il aurait besoin de lui ? Il était bien décidé à le comprendre. Il croisa alors le regard de Blaine, un regard triste, désolé, qu'il détestait voir. Il comprenait Blaine et il savait qu'il avait été le seul a lui donner de l'importance ces derniers mois. Le regard qu'il vit dans ses yeux, lui rappela celui de la nuit où il lui avait raconté pour son frère. Et ça, Kurt ne le supportait pas. Et Kurt comprit à ce moment là, que peu importe ce qui était arrivé, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser tomber.

* * *

Bon cette fois-ci je vous laisse sur une petite note d'espoir ... Non ? :)  
Je reprends mes cours à la Fac lundi, (ça peut pas être les vacances éternellement malheureusement ^^) donc j'espère que ça ne changera rien pour poster les chapitres, parce que bien sûr j'aurai un peu moins de temps. Je ferai de mon mieux promis ! Et si je vois qu'il y a une semaine où j'ai beaucoup de boulot, je vous tiens au courant ! Le prochain je le publierai normalement mardi après-midi ou mardi soir sans problème :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, cette fois çi je n'ai pas beaucoup de blabla (pour une fois :D) ... Juste comme d'habitude un grand merci aux personnes qui postent des reviews et à toutes celles qui lisent cette fic, merci merci merciiii !

**Mia-zure:** Noooooonnn je ne serai jamais du côté de Ryan pour ça ! C'est juste que je voulais que les choses bougent un peu mais je ne peux pas les laisser aussi longtemps séparer que Ryan le fait, lui c'est carrément de la torture qu'il nous fait ^^ ! Merciiii :)

**melimelo39:** Exactement :)

**Lafolleduklaine:** Oui voilà, j'ai essayé de montrer le plus possible que ce n'est pas seulement dur pour Kurt mais aussi pour Blaine parce qu'il est obligé de lui faire du mal ... Et ouais, de toute façon cherche pas, Ashley, c'est une conne ! xD Pour le reste tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es sur la bonne voie ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise :')

**Maho:** Oooooohh ! Mercii beaucoup ! :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :D

**sev59:** Oui, je pourrais devenir violente aussi pour des gens comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) J'adore cette citation aussi et je trouve qu'elle allait tellement bien par rapport à la situation de Blaine que je ne pouvais que la mettre :) ! Merci, il en faut ^^

**miseryfan:** C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que je commence à avoir des habitudes, parce que je me disais "tiens elle n'a pas mis de review cette fois" :D Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait finalement :P Pour la scène Blaine/Burt y'en a une qui va arriver dans 2 chapitres, si ma mémoire est bonne ^^ Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire pour leur rupture, je suis pareil, j'aime bien qu'il se passe des trucs :) Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, comme d'hab j'adore tes reviews :) Merci d'être là à chaque fois et de tenir tes résolutions :D

**HigureTsukiyo:** Oooooohhh merci beaucoup :') Et merci à toi surtout pour ta review ! :D

**NobodySaidItWasEasy**: Merciiiiiii :') J'adore lire des reviews comme ça, ça me fait troooop plaisir ! :D

**Aliice-Klaine:** Haahaha idem pour moi ;) Merci beaucoup ! :P

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne: **Hahahahahaha :D Ah c'est sûr qu'heureusement que Rachel est là :)) Merciiiii et j'aime bien tout ton caca :P

**Marie-Alexandra:** Oooopss ! Ne me déteste paaaas ;) Ouah merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu dis en tout cas :') T'inquiètes pas pour Klaine :P Je ne t'en dit pas plus, tu verras :D Merci merci merciiiiiii :))

Voilà le chapitre !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla ce jour là et qu'il regarda son réveil, un nœud à l'estomac se forma.

_Vendredi 15 Novembre. 15 Novembre._

Il se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait fait lorsque Blaine lui avait raconté pour son frère:

_Je ne le laisserai plus jamais un 15 Novembre tout seul. _

**xxxxxxxxx_  
_**

Ce jour là, il vit Blaine à la pause de 16h. Il était à son casier, Kurt lui était à celui de Mercedes qui se trouvait juste en face de celui de Blaine. Il vit Ashley arriver derrière lui et lui cacher les yeux avec ses mains.

- Devine qui c'est ?

- Ashley j'ai besoin de trouver mon livre.

- Pfff t'es pas drôle. Je sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu es vraiment d'une humeur de merde ! C'est super agréable d'être avec un mec qui en a rien à foutre de sa copine, et qui fait la gueule toute la journée par dessus tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? Tu n'as pas pu mangé ce que tu voulais au petit-dej' ? Tes parents t'ont pris la tête ? Même si c'est une de ces raisons, il n'y en a aucune valable pour que tu me fasses la gueule comme ça. Tu crains, Blaine franchement tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser quand tu me vois ou je sais pas mais ...

- Ashley, s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui, soupira Blaine.

Le ventre de Kurt se serra.

- Pas aujourd'hui ? De quoi pas aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas que aujourd'hui Blaine. Ok aujourd'hui c'est le pire de tout parce tu m'ignores totalement et tu ignores tout le monde mais là ...

- Il y a quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans "Pas aujourd'hui" Ashley?

- Tu ...

- Hey Anderson !

Blaine leva les yeux pour voir que l'équipe approchait.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire un truc aujourd'hui ? Genre je sais pas un petit truc avec le Gay Club par exemple, déclara Kévin.

Par chance, Karofsky ne voyait pas Kurt car l'équipe était de dos à lui. Il pouvait continuer d'écouter.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Karofsky.

- Je crois que ce sont ses deux mots du jour, déclara Ashley agacée.

- Putain Anderson t'es vraiment chiant là ! On pourrait juste aller casser la gueule à la petite tapette ensuite balancer des slushies à la gueule des autres. Bref, qu'on s'amuse quoi, ricana Kevin.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non je vais pas m'amuser à faire vos conneries de gamins de 3 ans. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre.

- Comme quoi ? Aller pleurer dans ton coin parce que papa et maman ne s'occupent pas de toi ? déclara Kevin en rigolant.

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes et une vague de haine traversa ses yeux. Il serra le poing et le frappa en plein visage. Choqué par ce geste, Kurt ne put retenir un petit cri mais il fut couvert par toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient pour regarder la scène. Kurt pria pour qu'un prof sorte et les sépare mais pour l'instant aucun adulte n'était visible à l'horizon. Ils continuaient de se battre, Blaine prenait autant de coups qu'il en donnait. Mais après quelques secondes, certains membres de l'équipe défendaient Kevin. Blaine était alors par terre, un grand costaud lui foutant un coup de pieds dans les côtes.

- T'avais peut être juste besoin d'une leçon, déclara Karofsky après qu'il ait fait signe aux autres d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas toi qui fait la loi Anderson.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons, laissant Blaine par terre. Il y resta quelques minutes, puis se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

- Kurt ?

Il tourna la tête vers Mercedes qui le regardait, inquiète.

- Il ... Il faut que j'y aille.

- Kurt on a cours !

Il ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea sans réfléchir aux toilettes. Ce n'est que quand il poussa la porte et trouva Blaine appuyer contre le radiateur qu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais c'était trop tard. Blaine leva son regard vers lui, sa lèvre était ouverte, son nez en sang.

- Blaine ...

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder désespérément. Kurt s'approcha de lui et sortit des mouchoirs de son sac. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui demander.

- Je peux ... ?

Il lui montra le mouchoir et son visage. Blaine comprit et acquiesça. Il mouilla alors le mouchoir et commença à frotter doucement sur le nez de Blaine, qui grimaçait un peu. Pour pouvoir frotter, Kurt avait besoin de lui tenir la tête. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur son menton et le tint fermement. La sonnerie annonça le début du cours.

- Tu vas être en retard, lui fit remarquer Blaine.

- Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, ça change pas grand chose, lui répondit-il en souriant.

C'était la première fois que Blaine voyait le sourire de Kurt depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne lui avait jamais souri depuis plusieurs semaines. Et il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point ce sourire lui avait manqué.

- Mais je peux te laisser si tu préfères, continua Kurt, lâchant son menton et s'éloignant un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non.

A cette réponse, il se remit à lui nettoyer le visage. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ne put s'empêcher d'éloigner une des boucles qui tombait sur ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'excusa et enleva directement sa main.

- Quand tu rentres, dis à ta mère qu'elle ...

- Ils ne sont pas là, ils sont partis ce matin pour le week-end.

- Tu veux dire ... Ils sont partis _aujourd'hui_ ? insistant sur le mot.

- Oui.

- Tu es tout seul chez toi pour le week-end ?

- Oui.

- Blaine ...

- Ça va aller.

- Non, je sais que ça ne va pas aller.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles de la date ...

- Blaine, c'est pas n'importe quelle date.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec une voix tremblante.

- Tu ne peux pas être tout seul ce week-end. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un chez qui tu pourrais aller ?

- Non.

- Viens à la maison pour le week-end.

Kurt avait sortit cette phrase, sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ?

Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

- Tu peux venir chez moi pour le week-end.

- Mais ...

- Je sais que ... Je sais que chez moi est le dernier endroit où tu dois avoir envie d'être, mais ...

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Malgré tout, je tiens encore énormément à toi Blaine et je ... Je ne veux pas te savoir tout seul sachant ce que cette date représente. C'est juste une proposition, je ne t'oblige à rien du tout.

En fait, chez Kurt était le premier endroit où Blaine avait envie d'être. Il était la seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'être. Il repensa quelques secondes aux menaces de son père.

_Il est à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, si tu restes chez Kurt, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le sache,_ se dit-il.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? répéta Kurt étonné.

- Je veux bien passer le week-end chez toi.

- Ok.

- Tu es sûr que ...

- Blaine si je te le propose c'est que c'est bon.

- Mais ton père et Carole ...

- Je leur parlerai. On y va ?

- Mais on a encore des cours là.

- T'as envie d'y retourner ?

- Non, avoua Blaine.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

- Je vais passer chercher quelques affaires chez moi, va à ta dernière heure de cours, je te rejoins après chez toi.

- Mais ...

- C'est bon, vas-y.

- T'es sûr que tu peux conduire ?

- Oui t'inquiètes pas.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

Il se retourna pour sortir des toilettes.

- Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Merci, je mérite pas que ...

- C'est bon Blaine, de rien.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

**xxxxxxxx**

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Kurt ? chuchota Rachel.

Ils étaient en cours et Kurt venait de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Blaine.

- J'en sais rien du tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas ... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul ce week-end. Quitte à souffrir un peu, je me dis que ça ne serait rien comparé ce que Blaine pourrait vivre ce week-end si il était tout seul ... Je le connais, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais quelqu'un de génial Kurt Hummel ?

- Je sais pas, mais l'entendre une fois de plus ne peux pas faire de mal en tout cas, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Tu es quelqu'un de génial Kurt.

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de cacher son grand sourire. Elle savait très bien que si les garçons passaient un week-end ensemble, les choses allaient s'arranger. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle était là pour faire en sorte que ça se fasse.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Comment était le cours ? demanda Blaine lorsque Kurt sortit de sa voiture, devant chez lui.

- Ennuyeux. Aller viens, faut que je m'occupe de tes blessures.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Kurt. Ce dernier était en train de chercher ce qu'il fallait pour les blessures et Blaine était assis sur son lit, mal-à-l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Kurt et lui avaient fait dans ce lit la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. L'image du corps nu de Kurt le caressant, lui vint à l'esprit. Il tenta de la chasser lorsque Kurt sortit de la salle de bain. Il devait avoir une drôle de tête car Kurt lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il répondit que oui, et Kurt commença à lui désinfecter toutes ses blessures au visage.

- Tu en as d'autres ? demanda-t-il quand il eut terminé avec celles sur le visage.

- Mmmh oui.

- Où ça ?

Il montra son torse. "Oh" fut tout ce que Kurt réussit à sortir.

- Mais t'inquiètes c'est pas grave ...

- Enlève ton tee-shirt.

- Pardon ?

- Blaine, si tu veux que je regarde si elles ne sont pas trop horribles, il faut que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt.

- Oh. Euh ... Mmh ... D'accord.

Il l'enleva donc, rougissant un petit peu lorsque Kurt posa les yeux sur son torse, ce qui était complètement ridicule, pensa-t-il car tous les deux étaient allés beaucoup plus loin que juste se montrer leurs torses. Il lui mit de la crème sur quelques-uns de ses bleus. Lorsque Blaine se leva pour remettre son tee-shirt, il fit l'erreur de se tourner un peu et Kurt vit son dos.

- Blaine c'est quoi ça ?

Il montrait un bleu au milieu du dos.

- C'est tout à l'heure ils m'ont poussé contre le casier et ...

- J'ai vu la bagarre, ils ne t'ont pas touché le dos.

- Je ... C'est rien.

- Si c'est quelque chose.

Il avait maintenant les mains sur son dos, pour regarder le bleu. Blaine frissonna au contact des mains de Kurt sur sa peau.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Kurt ...

Ça l'était.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

- C'est pas ...

- Blaine !

Blaine leva la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux de Kurt étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, même après les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit. Blaine avait du mal à y croire.

- On s'est disputé l'autre jour, il s'est énervé et m'a juste poussé, sauf que j'étais devant une porte, et je me suis pris la poignée. J'ai tapé assez fort c'est pour ça que j'ai un bleu.

- Il le fait souvent ?

- Il ... Je vais aller me changer.

- Blaine !

Il lui attrapa le bras fermement avant qu'il puisse partir.

- Je lui avait mal parlé, je l'ai cherché c'est tout.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas cherché Blaine, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que ton père te fasse ça.

- Kurt ...

- Non, tu n'as pas à lui chercher des excuses. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, il le fait souvent ?

Blaine baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où Kurt tenait son bras. Il le remarqua et l'enleva tout de suite, gêné.

- Pardon.

- Quand je l'énerve ou quand il est énervé. Je l'évite le plus possible maintenant.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis un moment ?

_Non il n'y a pas que ça ... Tu me manques Kurt._

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé.

- T'inquiètes, je survie.

Il vit le regard de Kurt et le comprit aussitôt.

- Kurt, je te dis que c'est bon.

Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment parlé avec Blaine, c'est-à-dire la fois où ils avaient rompu, il lui avait dit que lui et son père avaient bien parlé. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le père de Blaine s'énervait par rapport à leur histoire. Sauf que Blaine avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Alors où était le problème ? Quelque chose clochait mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le demander tout de suite à Blaine, pour ne pas le frustrer.

- C'est que ... C'est pas juste, tu ne mérites pas ça ... dit-il finalement.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Après ce que je t'ai dit tu devrais me haïr.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Blaine.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Kurt détourna son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux qu'on travaille notre commentaire ? Ou qu'on travaille sur autre chose ?

- Je suis vraiment pas dans l'optique travail là. On pourrait regarder un film ?

- Euh oui d'accord. Quel film ?

- Je te laisse choisir.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu connais mes goûts en film et ...

- Justement, j'ai besoin d'un film pour me détendre. Mets ce que tu veux. Non pas ce que tu veux, mets ton film préféré.

- Mon film préféré ? J'en ai deux ... Moulin rouge, mais on l'a déjà vu ensemble ... Et ...

Kurt chercha le DVD et le montra à Blaine.

- "The notebook", lut-il à voix haute. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Tu n'as jamais vu ... ?! Ouah ben il faut remédier à ça.

Il vit Blaine s'installer sur son lit, posant son dos sur ses oreillers.

_Ok, il veut qu'on le regarde dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, tous les deux, comme avant. Je pensais plutôt au salon moi, mais bon ..._

_- _Kurt ?

La voix de Blaine le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu ne mets pas le film ?

- Si si pardon.

Kurt mit le film et alla s'installer à côté de Blaine. Mal-à-l'aise, il n'avait aucune idée où mettre ses mains. Quand il regardait un film avec lui, il avait l'habitude d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, de poser sa tête sur son torse, de l'avoir tout prêt de lui. Et généralement ils ne regardaient jamais la fin du film. Ils finissaient plutôt à s'enlever les habits qui les gênait pour ... L'image de Blaine et de ce qu'il réussissait à faire avec sa langue lui traversa l'esprit et il commença à sentir que son jean devenait bien trop étroit. _  
_

_Oh c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant._

- C'est le film qui te fait cet effet ? demanda Blaine en rigolant.

_Oh non, Oh non, oh non._

_-_ Hein ?

- Tu ne tiens pas en place.

_Oh ..._

_- _Désolé.

Il se redressa un peu et mit un coussin sur lui.

Au milieu du film, Kurt entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Je vais aller les prévenir que tu es là.

Blaine hocha la tête et attrapa la télécommande.

- Non non pas la peine de mettre pause, je le connais par cœur.

- D'accord.

Mais lorsque Kurt sortit de la chambre, Blaine remit le film mais coupa le son.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je croyais que vous aviez rompu Kurt ...

- Oui papa c'est le cas mais ...

- Tu commençais à aller un peu mieux, je ne veux pas que quand le week-end se termine tu recommences à pleurer ...

- Burt, le coupa Carole. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Kurt ?

- Il ... Il ne doit pas être seul ce week-end.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent en même temps Carole et son père.

- Aujourd'hui c'est ... C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère et ... Ses parents son partis depuis ce matin pour le week-end.

- Oh ... déclara Carole.

- Ils sont partis ce week-end sachant ce que ça représente ?

- Oui ...

- C'est pas vrai ...

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul papa ...

- Je comprends. Il peut rester ici le temps qu'il veut. Mais fais attention à toi Kurt, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé encore une fois.

- T'inquiètes pas papa, ça va aller. Merci, lui dit-il le prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsque Kurt remonta, il trouva Blaine exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Il se rassit à ses côtés et le film continua. Quelques minutes avant la fin, le téléphone de Blaine sonna.

- Désolé je dois répondre.

Kurt mit pause.

- Ashley... Qu'est-ce tu fait en bas de chez moi ? ... Si bien sûr que je t'ai entendu frappé, j'ai juste pas envie de répon... Bon ok je ne suis pas chez moi ... Je suis allé faire un tour ... Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? ... Stop Ashley ... T'es sérieuse là ? J'étais en train de me faire casser la gueule et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que j'étais sexy et que ... Putain Ashley. Non ... Non je suis pas d'humeur non ... J'ai pas envie d'en par ... Ok ... Tu m'écoutes des fois ou ... Pourquoi je suis comme ça aujourd'hui ? ... Putain mais on est censé être en couple et tu ne remarques même pas que je ne vais pas bien ... Oui ça doit être très dur d'être à ta place en effet ... Ashl ... Je ... Non ... Oui je m'en fous ... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui ça fait 8 ans que mon frère est mort putain mais lâche moi quoi !

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il raccrocha sur le champ, Kurt le regardait choqué. Blaine se leva et alla, tout tremblant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Kurt ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il resta quelques minutes sur son lit, sans bouger, puis se leva et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Blaine ?

Pas de réponse.

- Blaine, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler mais je peux appeler Rachel si tu veux, ou Carole, ou même mon père. Mais ne reste pas enfermé comme ça.

Il entendit un petit bruit, puis le verrou. Blaine ouvrit la porte. Il traversa la salle et s'assit sur son lit. Kurt resta devant la porte et l'observa. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si il avait pleuré. Mais en tout cas, il était énervé. Contre Ashley ? Contre lui même ? Il ne savait pas.

- Les garçons le repas est prêt ! cria Carole d'en bas.

- Tu ... Tu viens manger ?

- Oui je te rejoins.

Kurt quitta alors sa chambre pour laisser Blaine quelques minutes. Il rejoignit Carole et Burt en bas.

- Blaine ne mange pas ?

- Si si il arrive.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Il vient d'avoir une conversation difficile, juste évitez de lui poser des questions.

- Ok.

- Blaine, mon chéri, je suis contente de te voir !

- Bonsoir Carole, lui dit-il acceptant son embrassade.

Il se tourna vers Burt pour lui serrer la main.

- Merci de me laisser rester ce week-end.

- Pas de soucis Blaine, on te l'a dit, tu es ici chez toi.

- Finn n'est pas là ? demanda Kurt.

- Non, il a un entrainement de foot qui se termine tard.

- Oh d'accord, dit-il en souriant car il savait très bien que ces "entrainements qui finissent tard" n'étaient qu'une excuse pour être seul avec Rachel.

Il discutèrent de leur journée respective, Blaine lui, ne parlait pas et mangeait très peu. Carole ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à Kurt qui y répondait par un haussement d'épaules. Lorsque le repas fut terminé et la table débarrassée, Burt proposa aux garçons de regarder la télé avec eux. Ils acceptèrent. Ils regardèrent une émission sans grand intérêt et lorsque la pub arriva, Blaine se leva.

- Je reviens, dit-il.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Carole et Burt, étonnés, regardèrent Kurt.

- Je vais aller le voir, déclara se dernier.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Blaine assit sur les marches du perron.

- Hey.

- Hey, répondit-il simplement.

- Ça va ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Blaine ...

- Je m'en veux tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai fait une putain de connerie.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle n'était pas censée être au courant pour mon frère. Et elle ne devait pas l'apprendre !

- Elle ne savait pas que tu avais un frère ?

- Personne ne le sait ... A part toi, Finn et Rachel. Et si mon père est au courant que vous le savez, il me tuerait.

- Mais ... Je ne comprends pas.

- Il veut que personne ne le sache ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Et si Ashley le sait, elle va en parler à ses parents qui ensuite vont en parler aux miens. Je suis foutu Kurt.

- Blaine ...

- Il aura une raison de plus pour me haïr comme ça.

- Ton père ne te hait pas, même si tu en as l'impression.

- C'est pas seulement une impression, il me l'a fait comprendre.

- Je suis sûr que ...

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a sorti l'autre jour ? "Blaine, tu accumules déception sur déception. Je pensais qu'on avait touché le fond quand Cooper nous a quitté." Je lui ai demandé où il voulait en venir et il m'a répondu tout simplement "Tu crois vraiment que ce jour là, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que ton frère vienne, il ne serait pas parmi nous aujourd'hui ?

- Non ... murmura Kurt.

Blaine haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas parler plus sinon il fondrait en larmes.

- Non Blaine non. Tu n'as pas le droit de croire ça. Ton père ... Ton père est le pire des cons. C'est de la faute du conducteur du camion Blaine, s'il il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait, Cooper serait en vie. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et puis même si il n'était pas venu avec vous, ça serait toi qui serait ... qui serait mort au moment où je te parle.

- Ben je pense que ça aurait arrangé tout le monde.

- BLAINE !

- Mes parents n'aurait pas eu à vivre déceptions sur déceptions, tu ne m'aurais jamais connu et je ne t'aurais jamais fait souffrir.

- Mais un autre l'aurait fait. Blaine arrête de te torturer comme ça. Et ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Blaine et Kurt ne pouvait pas rien faire et le regarder pleurer.

- Blaine ... regarde moi.

Il éloigna quelques boucles du visage de Blaine qui se collaient sur ses yeux mouillés.

- Je te promets que tu n'as rien à voir avec sa mort. Rien à voir ! Maintenant je vais faire quelque chose, et si tu penses que c'est trop pour toi ou que tu ne veux pas, juste ... Dis le moi.

Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra si fort que pendant un instant Blaine se demanda s'il arriverait à respirer. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était dans les bras de Kurt, Kurt le tenait dans ses bras. Il devait, il aurait dû le repousser mais ce n'était pas possible. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans ses bras, il laissa toute la pression retomber et il pleura. Kurt caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il pleurait parce que cela faisait 8 ans que son frère était mort. Il pleurait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser et être avec la seule personne qu'il s'était accordé à aimer depuis la mort de son frère. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Salut Blaine, déclara Finn.

- Hmm salut Finn, Rachel, répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Désolé pour le euh ... Dérangement mais on a juste besoin de euh .. rentrer à la maison quoi.

Rachel elle, se contentait d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh euh oui pardon, répondit Kurt en se levant.

- On va rentrer aussi, déclara Blaine, évitant son regard.

Il alla directement s'installer sur le canapé avec Burt et Finn. Kurt rejoignit Rachel et Carole dans la cuisine.

- Il se passe un truc bizarre, déclara-t-il.

- Si tu parles de Blaine et toi dans les bras l'un de l'autre ...

- Mais vous êtes séparés ? la coupa Carole.

- Oui mais ... Il m'a parlé, il m'a dit des trucs, genre des gros trucs quoi. On est pas censé parler avec quelqu'un à qui on ne tient pas non ? Et ... Je vous assure que quand on s'est pris dans les bras c'était exactement comme avant. Il y a quelques chose de louche là-dedans.

- Tu veux que je te dise mon avis Kurt ? demanda Carole.

- Oui.

- Ce garçon n'a jamais arrêté de t'aimer. La manière dont il te regarde, tu ne le vois pas mais nous si. Il t'aime Kurt.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Rachel fière d'elle.

- Mais ce qu'il a dit ...

- Il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose ? Qui fait qu'il aurait eu peur ou ... ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une conversation avec son père. Avec son ... Oh c'est pas vrai. Ça se trouve c'est son père qui depuis le début lui a demandé qu'on se sépare.

- Peut-être.

- Ça doit aller plus loin que ça Kurt, Blaine ne t'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait juste parce que son père lui a demandé, ajouta Rachel.

- Et comment je sais si je ne me fais pas des films et que c'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

- Teste le, déclara Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le tester ?

- Kurt, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

- Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu et apporter le repas à Finn, déclara Carole en sortant de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Imagine si il me repousse, j'aurais l'air de quoi moi ?

- Kurt ... Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie !

- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

- J'en prends quand je chante une chanson qui n'est pas du tout de mon répertoire.

- Bien sûr.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon mais Kurt remarqua que Blaine n'était plus là.

- Où est Blaine ?

- Il vient tout juste de monter se coucher, déclara Burt.

- Ok je vais y aller aussi.

- Vous dormez dans la même chambre ?

- Oui papa, moi dans mon lit et Blaine sur le canapé. On est plus ensemble. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Il trouva Blaine assit sur son lit, en train de farfouiller dans son sac.

- J'ai oublié mon pyjama, grogna-t-il.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose pour toi.

Il alla dans son armoire et lui trouva un de ses pyjamas. Blaine le prit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Rachel. Il fallait qu'il le teste.

_Ok mission 1 qui commence._

Il attendit un petit moment et se mit en caleçon, mettant à porté de main son pyjama. Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou, il se tourna face à la porte de la salle de bain et fit mine d'être en train de se changer. Blaine se figea.

- Désolé je savais pas que tu ... Désolé.

- Oh Blaine s'il te plait, c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà vu comme ça.

Blaine le fixa de la tête aux pieds, ne lâchant pas son regard du corps de Kurt.

_Mission 1 accomplie._

_- _La journée est terminée, déclara Kurt après qu'il soit finalement en pyjama.

- Oui ... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je ... Je ne mérite largement pas tout ça, je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amour rend aveugle.

Blaine le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Ok, ça c'était peut-être un peu trop. C'était trop. Kurt n'avait pas contrôlé les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Mais lorsqu'il regarda Blaine, il comprit que ça valait le coup.

_Mission 2 accomplie._

- Comment vont tes bleus ?

- Ils ... Ils font ... Euh ... encore mal mais moins que ... tout à l'heure, bafouilla Blaine.

- Je vais remettre de la crème alors, elle a l'air de faire effet.

Kurt prit Blaine par le bras, pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Il mit un peu de crème sur sa main et attrapa son menton plus tendrement que la dernière fois. _Il fait tout plus tendrement que la dernière fois_, remarqua Blaine. Lorsqu'il commença à masser ses tempes, Blaine murmura:

- Kuuurt ...

- Shhh juste relax Blaine.

Est-ce que Kurt flirtait avec lui ? Si oui il devait le stopper tout de suite. Il devait, mais ne le fit pas. Parce que les mains de Kurt massant son visage étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment même. Blaine avait inconsciemment écarté les jambes afin que Kurt puisse se faufiler entre. Ses mains étaient maintenant remontées dans ses cheveux, il massait sa tête lentement du bout de ses doigts. Blaine était en train de s'endormir. Kurt le poussa alors doucement pour qu'il se couche sur le lit. Et le laissa s'endormir en allant à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, son cœur se serra. Blaine dormait exactement comme lui, un oreiller serré à sa taille et sa tête dans un autre. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à rejoindre Blaine et se coucher à ses côtés.

_Mission 3 accomplie._

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla dans les bras de Kurt. Paniqué, il se leva brusquement du lit, le réveillant.

- Ouah quel réveil, merci Blaine.

- On peut pas ... Tout ça là ... Non je ne veux pas, répondit Blaine en bafouillant.

- Ok, Blaine calme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

- Ce qui vient de se passer.

- On était juste en train de dormir, c'est tout, déclara Kurt sur un ton las.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Écoutes tu t'es endormi dans mon lit hier, j'allais pas te réveiller et il était hors de question que je dorme dans ce ... truc, répondit Kurt en montrant le canapé avec dégout.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est un canapé, Kurt.

- Oui enfin bon tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il existe, t'imagines même pas les trucs qui ont pu se fourrer là bas dedans c'est dégoutant.

- Kuuuurt ...

- Oui, bon bref, je me suis endormi à côté de toi et j'ai bougé dans la nuit, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Je sais très bien que te retrouver dans un lit avec moi te dégoute autant que si tu ...

- J'ai jamais dit ça ...

- Bref, je vais prendre une douche, fais ce que tu veux.

- Ku...

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler que la porte de la salle de bain claqua. Ce week-end chez Kurt n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il descendit prendre une douche dans l'autre salle de bain. Puis il se décida d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il n'avait presque rien mangé la veille au soir, il avait vraiment faim.

- Coucou mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Carole qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Oui merci, répondit Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner ? J'ai fait des pancakes mais si tu veux autre chose dis moi, je te le préparerai.

- Des pancakes ? C'est parfait, dit-il en lui souriant.

Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il pensa qu'ici, lorsque Carole et lui étaient seuls dans la cuisine était le bon moment pour la poser.

- Carole ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que Kurt croit vraiment que je le déteste ou qu'il me dégoute ?

D'après sa bouche ouverte, c'était la dernière question que s'attendait à entendre Carole.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il ... Il arrête pas de me dire des trucs qui me font comprendre ça.

- Mon chéri ...

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui en lui prenant la main.

- Ce que tu as dit à Kurt ce jour là, l'a énormément blessé ...

- Vous savez ?

- Kurt me cache rarement des choses.

- Oh mon dieu. Je ... Je suis désolé, je sais que ce que j'ai dit était horrible et ...

- Et tu ne le pensais pas.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Carole, choqué. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

- Peut-être que Kurt ne voit pas ce que je vois, mais Blaine, la façon dont tu le regardes, montre très bien qu'il a une énorme importance à tes yeux.

- Je ...

- Pas besoin de nier avec moi, sourit Carole. Si tu as fait ce que tu as fait c'est qu'il y a une raison. Mais je voudrais juste que tu saches, que quoique tu penses, personne n'a le droit de faire des choix à ta place. Toi seul Blaine peut décider avec qui tu veux être et qui tu veux aimer.

- C'est ... C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Peut-être mais ne te prive pas de lui Blaine. Et ne te prive pas de l'amour dont tu as besoin et dont tu mérites. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui il croit ça ... Tu lui as fait énormément de mal en lui disant ça, il y a cru et ça l'a blessé.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu croire ce que j'ai dit aussi facilement ...

- Tu ...

L'entrée de Finn dans la cuisine arrêta leur discussion. Il fut suivi de prêt par Kurt qui leur lança un regard interrogateur.

- Maman ! T'as pas fait assez de pancakes ! Il n'y en aura jamais pour tout le monde !

- T'es sérieux là Finn ? T'as vu la montagne qu'il y a ? rétorqua Kurt en en prenant un au dessus de la pile.

- Mouais ... Mais j'ai faim moi, bougonna-t-il tout en mâchant un pancake.

- Finn c'est pas vrai ! Finis de mâcher avant de parler ! s'exclama Kurt.

- Mmmh. Ché jouste que ché trop bon et que jome bien en avouar beauchcoup ...

- T'es immonde, rétorqua Kurt en se recouvrant les yeux.

Ce qui enclencha un fou rire général dans la cuisine.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Vous n'êtes pas à la maison cette après-midi ? demanda Kurt à Carole et son père tandis qu'il débarrassait la table le midi.

- Oui, ton père a un rendez-vous chez le médecin et après on va faire quelques courses.

- Ah oui Kurt, Blaine !

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Finn.

- Cet après-midi il y a un match à la télé, Puck, Sam et Mike viennent le voir à la maison. Vous restez avec nous ?

Kurt le regarda avec étonnement.

- En ce qui me concerne les matchs de Foot ...

- Il y aura Rachel, Tina, Mercedes et Quinn.

- Oh !

- Blaine ? demanda Finn avec espoir.

- Je ... Je sais pas ... Ça ne va pas gêné que je sois là ?

Le ventre de Kurt se noua.

- Mec, si je te propose c'est que ça ne nous gênera pas, les gars ont demandé à ce que tu restes avec nous. Bon j'avoue pas toi Kurt, parce que tu es assez insupportable devant un match. Mais les filles t'ont réclamé ! Vous n'aurez qu'à faire vos trucs là, où vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre de nous. Aller restez !

- Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon compromis pour ma part. Blaine ?

- Si vous êtes sûr que je ne dérangerai pas ...

- Mec, j'te dis que c'est bon !

Kurt lança un sourire de remerciement à son demi-frère.

- D'accord alors.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait là.

- Il ... Il avait besoin de compagnie Tina, insista Kurt.

Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn et lui s'étaient installés à la cuisine pour discuter.

- Mais ... Il t'a brisé le cœur Kurt. Tu ne peux pas être aussi gentil avec lui maintenant ...

- C'est plus compliqué Mercedes.

- Mais ...

- Écoutez les filles, Kurt n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler donc ... On oublie et on passe à autre chose, la coupa Rachel.

- Non noooooooooon mais n'importe quoiiii ! hurla Puck du salon.

- Mais pas à lui ! hurla Finn à son tour.

- J'y crois pas quoi ! ce fut au tour de Mike.

- On pourrait peut-être aller voir ce qui les font hurler comme ça ? proposa Kurt.

Les filles acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent dans le salon. Chacune rejoignit son petit-ami respectif, Kurt resta planté au milieu du salon, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Blaine leva les yeux pour le regarder mais les baissa aussitôt qu'il croisa les siens.

- Kuuuuurt ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

- En fait ... J'espérais que tu ... Que tu viennes m'aider à ... A faire un gâteau !

- Un gâteau ? répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi tu veux faire un gâteau ?

- Ben euh on est nombreux donc euh ... Je me disais qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose à grignoter ...

- Kurt on était dans la cuisine i minutes, déclara Mercedes.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, y compris celui de Blaine.

- Rachel, s'il te plait, lui dit-il en essayant de lui lancer un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

Et elle comprit, après quelques minutes, mais elle comprit.

- OH ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle embrassa Finn et suivit Kurt dans la cuisine.

- Je te déteste ! déclara Kurt une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans la cuisine.

- Je suis désolééé, j'avais rien compris à tes allusions, s'excusa-t-elle. Bon aller, assis-toi et raconte moi.

- Non il faut qu'on fasse un gâteau.

- Ben je croyais que c'était une excuse pour me parler ?

- Oui Rachel, sauf que si on revient dans le salon sans gâteau, les autres ne vont strictement rien comprendre et se douter de quelque chose. Surtout Blaine, et je ne veux pas que Blaine se sente mal à l'aise ou quelque chose du genre ...

- Oh je vois. Donc gâteau à quoi ?

- Chocolat, ce sera le plus simple et le meilleur. Passe moi le beurre et les oeufs qui sont dans le frigo s'il te plait.

- Ok. Donc tu es passé à l'action hier ?

- J'ai laissé quelques sous-entendu hier soir oui.

- Kurt, les sous-entendus ne suffisent pas ! Il faut des actions !

- Je peux pas ! J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes quand il a découvert qu'on a dormi dans le même lit !

- Laisse moi casser les oeufs, tendu comme tu es tu vas plus les briser que les casser. Donc tu es tout de même passé à l'action si tu as dormi avec lui. Comment c'était ?

- Il s'est rien passé ! Il m'a juste tenu dans ses bras et ...

- Tenu dans ses bras ? Kurt, un mec qui ne tiens pas à toi ne te tiens pas dans ses bras pendant qu'il dort, déclara Rachel en donnant le saladier avec les œufs cassés à Kurt.

- Tu peux t'occuper de faire fondre le chocolat ?

Rachel acquiesça.

- Mais ce regard qu'il avait quand il s'est réveillé ... Rachel, vous vous êtes fait des films ...

- Kurt je te jure que non ...

- Mais si ! Il ... Il avait l'air dégouté par moi, juste par le fait de me tenir dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormait. Je te jure, je ne vais pas pouvoir voir ce regard plus longtemps ... Je n" peux pas ça me fait mal, t'imagines même pas à quel point.

Rachel laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se tourner face à Kurt.

- Kurt, arrêtes ça et regarde moi ! ordonna-t-elle, ce dernier obéit. Blaine a toujours des sentiments pour toi. Tu ne vois pas les regards qu'il te lance quand tu as le dos tourné, ou au lycée quand tu es près de lui sans l'avoir vu. Moi je vois tout ça Kurt, et Blaine tiens énormément à toi ...

- Mais alors pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda Kurt, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

- Oh chéri je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que tu dois l'aider, il doit te le dire, répondit Rachel en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser tomber ...

- Je ne le laisserai jamais tomber.

Blaine choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la cuisine.

- Je viens juste prendre quelques boissons ... Kurt ça ne va pas ?! demanda-t-il immédiatement lorsqu'il leva son regard sur lui.

Kurt sécha rapidement ses larmes avec sa manche.

- Si si tout va bien.

- Mais tu ...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kurt.

- Carole ? Attends deux minutes ... Je monte prendre l'appel en haut, je reviens Rach, tu peux continuer sans moi si tu veux.

Il quitta la cuisine après cela.

- Rachel ...

- Oui Blaine ? Tu veux bien me passer le fouet qui est juste à côté de toi ?

- Pourquoi Kurt pleurait ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le fouet.

- Pas de raison particulière, on discutait juste comme ça et tu connais Kurt il est sensible et ...

- C'était de ma faute ...

- Blaine ...

- Ce week-end était vraiment la pire idée que j'ai accepté. Il faut que je m'en aille.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine pour quitter la pièce.

- Blaine ! cria Rachel plus fort qu'elle ne le pensa et Blaine se figea.

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour mélanger le saladier, il y a trop de grumeaux. Ferme la porte et viens là.

Blaine la ferma et s'empara du saladier pour remuer le mélange.

- C'était tout sauf une mauvaise idée. Tu en avais besoin et lui aussi. Vous aviez besoin de vous retrouver.

- On est pas ...

- Je sais Blaine, je ne disais pas vous retrouver intimement, mais vous retrouvez comme des amis, pour vous rendre compte que vous pouvez toujours compter l'un sur l'autre même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

- Justement c'est ça le problème ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kurt entra dans la cuisine.

- Carole n'est même pas capable de faire la différence entre ma crème de jour et ma crème de nuit, j'ai eu besoin de lui décrire chaque ... Je ... je dérangeais ?

- Non non, j'allais justement prendre les boissons, ils vont tous commencer à se demander ce que je fait.

- Blaine ... commença Rachel mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien justement, tu es revenu trop tôt ! J'étais sûr qu'il était sur le point de me dire quelque chose d'important, s'agaça Rachel.

Ils terminèrent de préparer le gâteau sans réellement revenir sur le sujet. Kurt ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire, il ne savait toujours pas si Blaine voulait de lui ou non. Une chose était sûr pour lui, ce week-end lui montrait une nouvelle fois que Blaine avait une importance énorme dans sa vie, et de l'imaginer ne plus en faire partie lui brisait totalement le coeur. Même si Blaine avait du mal à l'accepter, il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un à qui parler quand ça ne va pas, quelqu'un pour lui donner l'amour dont il avait besoin. Cette personne, Kurt était persuadé pouvoir l'incarner. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Blaine le comprenne aussi et n'en ai pas peur. L'après-midi se termina et lorsque Carole et Burt revinrent, tout le monde partit sauf Rachel qui resta manger. Ils passèrent le diner à discuter et à raconter les évènements de l'après-midi à Carole et Burt qui eux leur donna quelques détails sur le rendez-vous qui s'était passé sans problème. Les séances de kiné touchaient à leur fin et le médecin était très fière des progrès de Burt. Kurt ne pouvait cacher son soulagement. La période pendant laquelle son père avait été à l'hôpital dans le coma, était l'une des plus éprouvante depuis la mort de sa mère. Il était énormément soulagé de se rendre compte que cette période était derrière lui et que maintenant son soucis principal était Blaine. Lorsque le diner se termina, tout le monde aida à débarrasser et Rachel se prépara à partir. Blaine prit Kurt par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir afin qu'il puisse être seuls.

- Je crois que je vais dormir chez moi ce soir, Kurt.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vois très bien que ce week-end était une mauvaise idée par rapport à toi, je ne fais que remuer de mauvais souvenirs et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te faire souffrir une nouvelle fois.

- Blaine ...

- Non, écoutes moi. Je ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi après tout le mal que je t'ai fait mais je te jure que c'est important pour moi. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais savoir que je peux compter sur toi veut énormément dire à mes yeux. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ces deux jours et depuis notre rencontre. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel Kurt et tu mérites vraiment ... De ... De trouver quelqu'un qui te rende heureux. Je sais que ça sonne comme des adieux mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que ce soit comme ça.

- Ne t'avises même pas de me dire ce qui est mieux pour moi, s'exclama Kurt.

Il entendit les voix dans le salon se taire. Il alla les rejoindre, dit au revoir à Rachel, embrassa Burt et Carole pour leur dire bonne nuit et retourna dans le couloir. Il prit le bras de Blaine pour le conduire jusque dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers lui.

- Kurt ...

- Non là cette fois c'est toi qui va m'écouter Blaine. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est mieux pour moi ou non. Au contraire, ce que tu veux faire pour que je sois mieux me rendrais encore plus mal. J'ai compris quelque chose, que tu le veuilles ou non, je tiens désespérément à toi. Oui, j'ai essayé pendant ces semaines à te sortir de ma vie, parce que ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, ce qui est sorti de ta bouche m'a fait plus mal que toutes les insultes que je reçois depuis le début du lycée réunies. Ces mots sortant de TA bouche m'ont blessé mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai compris que tu les as dit parce que tu te sentais obligé et pas parce que tu les pensais. J'ai cru pendant quelques jours que tu étais comme tout le monde, que tu pensais que je contaminais les mecs, que je les rendais gay si ils s'approchent trop près de moi. J'ai cru que tu me prenais toi aussi pour un monstre.

Kurt avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir, comme il n'arrivait pas à retenir ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Kurt ... Kurt je ... Je n'ai jamais, jamais pensé que tu ... J'arrive même pas à le dire tellement que ça me parait horrible. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ... Que tu étais un_ monstre_. Et si jamais quelqu'un te dit un truc pareil Kurt, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas le croire, lui dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Trop tard, lui répondit-il en reniflant.

- Kurt.

- Blaine juste, commença Kurt en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue, juste dit moi si ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là était vrai.

- Ku...

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu t'es réellement servi de moi et que je n'ai jamais compté à tes yeux. Et que tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous était faux. Si tu me dis ça là maintenant, je te promets de te laisser tranquille et ... Et je sortirai de ta vie comme tu l'as voulu.

Blaine regarda Kurt pendant quelques secondes dans dire un mot. Il savait que c'était le moment, le moment de lui mentir et lui dire qu'il s'était servi de lui. C'était la seule façon que Kurt sorte de sa vie et que son père ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Je ...

Mais il ne voulait pas que Kurt sorte de sa vie, parce que si c'était le cas, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se lever le matin. Il était sa motivation, il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareil.

- Je ... Je ne peux pas. Il ... Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non Blaine attends ! s'exclama Kurt en lui attrapant le bras et le ramena vers lui.

Ils furent extrêmement près l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvant sentir la respiration tremblante de l'autre. Kurt descendit sa main pour prendre celle de Blaine. Ce contact procura un frisson dans tout le corps de Blaine et il ferma les yeux pour murmurer:

- On ... On ne peut pas faire ça.

- On ne fait rien du tout Blaine.

La chuchotement qui était sorti de la bouche de Kurt le fit tressaillir et il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans son regard. Kurt caressait tendrement ses doigts. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient peu à peu.

- Je ne peux pas ... On ne peut pas.

Kurt se figea.

- On ne peut pas mais tu peux pas savoir comme j'en ai envie, ne pu se retenir Blaine.

- Blaine, je ... Je ne ferai rien qui te mette mal à l'aise ...

- Je sais ...

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau pendant quelques secondes, leurs bouches n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser là maintenant, soupira Kurt.

C'était trop, Blaine ne pouvait pas rester là, si proche de lui sans le toucher, ni l'embrasser, ce n'était pas possible pour lui. Il rompit l'espace qui les séparait en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ce dernier sembla soulagé de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et enlaça ses bras autour du cou de Blaine qui enroula les siens autour de sa taille tout en caressant tendrement son dos. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, comme ci c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassait. Carole les coupa complètement de leur rêverie en frappant à la porte.

- Kurt ?! Kurt tu veux bien venir m'aider s'il te plait ?

Kurt regarda Blaine quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer que ce qui était arrivé venait vraiment de se passer.

- Je ... J'arrive Carole !

Il enleva ses bras de Blaine, le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis il le contourna, ferma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit Carole en bas. Blaine encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, s'affala sur le lit de Kurt.

_Putain ... Je pouvais pas penser à Kurt avant de penser à moi pour une fois ? Comment je vais lui dire que ce qui s'est passé ne peux PAS et ne doit PAS se faire de nouveau ? _se dit-il en grimaçant. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller de Kurt et attendit son retour.

**xxxxxxxx**

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour déplacer la table, vous avez oublié de le faire quand tout le monde est parti. Et je ne pouvais pas demander à ton père, je ne veux pas qu'il force trop ... Et Finn a raccompagné Rachel chez elle donc. Est-ce que tout va bien, je t'ai entendu crié sur Blaine tout à l'heure ? demanda Carole.

Kurt prit l'autre bout de la table et la souleva en même temps que Carole pour la remettre à sa place.

- Oui ... En fait ... On ... On était en train de s'embrasser quand tu m'as appelé.

- Oh ?

- Oui, je ... Je lui ai demandé de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me dire s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'avait dit l'autre jour ... Carole, il m'a dit "Je ne peux pas". Et après ... Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. J'ai qu'une trouille c'est de remonter dans ma chambre et qu'il me dise que ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ou qu'il le regrette ou que ...

- Kurt mon chéri, calme toi.

Ils posèrent la table au bon endroit et elle la contourna pour le rejoindre.

- Est-ce qu'il a fait ou dit quelque chose qui pourrait te montrer qu'il regrette ce geste ?

- Avant qu'on s'embrasse, il a répété plusieurs fois "Je ne peux pas faire ça" ou "on ne peut pas" et pourtant c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Je comprends rien ...

- En tout cas, ça confirme bien ce que je te disais, ce qu'il a dit et fait la dernière fois, c'était contre son grès.

- Surement ...

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, j'imagine qu'il faut que je remonte là haut que je me fasse encore et toujours repousser ...

- Kurt ... Viens là.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota "Ne le laisse pas partir, tu sais maintenant qu'il a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui". Elle l'embrassa et le laissa monter.

Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte, Blaine se redressa. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

- Kurt ... Il faut qu'on ...

Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se dirigea en vitesse vers son lit. Il coupa Blaine en l'embrassant passionnément. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Au plus grand soulagement de Kurt, Blaine ne le repoussa pas mais au contraire, il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

- On peut parler demain ... S'il te plait ... le supplia Kurt en collant son front à celui de Blaine.

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus de Kurt et acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas repousser Kurt quand ce dernier était si proche de lui. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de le tenir dans ses bras depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il oublia les conséquences de ses actes et tira Kurt contre lui sur le lit.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Blaine le tenait dans ses bras et le serrait tellement fort contre lui qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait se passer le lendemain mais à ce moment là, dans les bras de Blaine, il se sentait heureux.

A son réveil, lorsqu'il ne sentit pas Blaine à ses côtés, le cœur de Kurt se serra. Il n'était plus là. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec déception qu'il était seul dans le lit. Sur l'oreiller de Blaine, était posé un mot.

_Je suis désolé Kurt, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ..._

_On se voit Lundi au Lycée._

_Blaine._

Il enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers et comprit qu'il n'était pas près de se lever aujourd'hui. La veille était bien trop belle pour être vraie.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je vais poster le prochain chapitre, surement en fin de semaine ou ce week-end :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Mia-zure:** D'un côté, heureusement qu'il ne parle plus de Eli sinon j'aurais fait un meurtre ! Tu peux le dire, le père de Blaine est un enfoiré :P Et j'aime beaucoup Carole, j'aimerai bien qu'elle soit plus présente dans les épisodes mais bon on peut pas tout avoir ^^ Merciiiiii !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Déjà, merci pour ta longue review, j'adore ça ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussir à te tenir en haleine pour les scènes entre Kurt et Blaine parce que c'était exactement ce que je voulais, hahaha :P Oui il a un père de merde, c'est le moins que tu puisses dire, et pour la mère vous aurez aussi sa réaction dans quelques chapitres ! Oui les "tests" de Kurt étaient horribles pour Blaine, c'est sûr et c'est bien pour ça qu'à la fin du week-end, il finit par craqué :) Merci pour touut en tout cas :D

** KlaineChrisandMe: **Oooooohh merciiii :') J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**justmoi59:** Tu as des réponses dans ce chapitre ... Et dans les prochains aussi :)

**Pampers**: Oooh ! J'adore savoir qu'il y a des personnes depuis le début :D Merci pour tout ce que tu dis vraiment ! Et j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira comme le début ! :D N'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis ! ;)

Bon alors cette fois si, mon blabla est à la fin du chapitre parce que je ne peux pas dire les choses maintenant, sinon vous sauriez ce qu'il se passe avant de lire donc ... ^^

Voilàà le chapitre ...

ENJOOOYYY :D

* * *

Blaine était assis tout seul au Breatstix, buvant un café. Il ne voulait pas aller chez lui. Sa grande maison vide ne l'aiderait en rien du tout. Il avait besoin d'être à un endroit où il y avait du monde.

- Tu parais presque aussi déprimé que moi Anderson, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Une jeune fille, type latino, aux longs cheveux brun et au regard noisette s'assit en face de lui. Blaine n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Car même si elle faisait partie du Glee Club, elle ne trainait pas vraiment avec les autres. Une chose était sûr, ses énormes cernes en dessous des yeux montraient très bien qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ou alors très peu.

- Je suis désolé ça peut paraitre assez bizarre mais euh ...

- Santana Lopez.

Blaine lui sourit en réponse.

- Donc je disais, ta bouille de fils à papa a plus l'air aujourd'hui d'une bouille j'ai-rien-dormi-de-la-nuit-parce-que-ma-vie-est-vraiment-horrible-en-ce-moment-et-personne-ne-peut-comprendre, déclara-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

- Bon alors, je suppose que nous avons tous les deux cette tête, sauf que je suis persuadée que la mienne est plus sexy que la tienne.

- Possible.

- Sérieusement Anderson, c'est quoi cette tête de chien battu là ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Ta blondasse je-me-la-pète-et-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-alors-que-je-ne-sais-même-pas-ce-que-le-mot-être-sexy-veut-dire n'est pas avec toi ?

- Comme tu peux le constater ... Non.

- Ooooh j'ai compris. Vous vous êtes séparés ? T'inquiètes pas Anderson, tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, c'est pas bien dur en même temps.

- Je m'en fous d'elle. Et toi alors ? Tu ne trouves plus de mecs à ton goût ?

Elle perdit instantanément son sourire moqueur. Il comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas me défouler sur toi c'est juste que ... Bref, désolé.

- Ça va Anderson, je m'en fous.

- Tu n'as personne avec qui euh ... Parler de ton soucis ?

- Mon soucis ?

- Celui qui t'empêche de dormir toi aussi, déclara Blaine.

- En fait, je pourrais.

- Et ben alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ... On va dire en très bon terme avec cette personne.

- Je comprends pas ...

- Normal, on ne peut pas être beau gosse et avoir un cerveau, ces deux choses ne vont pas vraiment ensemble.

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tu me trouves "beau gosse" ?

- Rêve pas Anderson, t'es pas du tout mon genre ! Trop de poils, trop de muscles, un peu trop mec pour moi qu ...

Santana se stoppa sur le champ en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Blaine la regarda, bouche ouverte. Il devait avoir mal compris. Santana Lopez ne pouvait pas être ... Un vent de panique traversa le regard de la jeune fille et il connaissait très bien ce genre de regard.

- Je ne dirai rien, déclara-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Blaine hésita quelques secondes avant de déclarer "Parce que je suis dans le même cas que toi." Santana le dévisagea ne croyant pas les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

- T'aimes les queues ?

- Santana !

- Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

- Oui, que j'essaye de TE faire comprendre, pas de faire comprendre à TOUT le monde !

- Ouah ... Alors ça pour un scoop. J'aurais jamais pensé que toi, tu aimerais les ... Ouah c'est comme si Karofsky faisait son coming-out demain au lycée.

Blaine sourit à cette remarque. _Si elle savait ..._

- Je pourrais dire la même chose ... Toi qui aimes les filles c'est vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Excuse moi, mais ta réputation te donne vraiment une autre image.

- Tu peux me croire, j'ai eu du mal à y croire quand je m'en suis rendue compte.

- Une personne en particulier ?

- Hein ?

- C'est quelqu'un en particulier qui t'as fait comprendre ça ?

- Peut-être ... Et toi ?

- Peut-être. Tu devrais parlé à la personne qui pourrait aider tu sais ...

- Ouais sauf que c'est pas sûr que le puceau-à-la-gueule-d'ange comprenne si j'arrive vers lui et que je lui sors "Eh j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils sur le fait d'être gay tu pourrais m'aider ?"

- Oh cette personne c'est Kurt ?

- Ouais ... Attends ... Attends un peu Anderson je connais ce regard. Tu craquerais quand même pas pour Porcelaine quand même ?!

Blaine ne pouvait pas répondre à cela.

- Nooooooonnn ! T'as réellement envie de mettre ta queue dans le cul de Hummel ?

- Mais ça va pas bien toi ! s'exclama Blaine choqué.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu as envie de faire Anderson ... Ah moins que ... Nooon je connais ce regard aussi ! C'est pas vrai ! T'as dépucelé Hummel ?

- Tu veux bien baisser le ton ?!

- J'arrive pas à croire que Hummel ... Et beh !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ...

- Oh mais tu ne l'as pas nié ... Et puis ce regard Anderson, il voulait tout dire.

Puis elle baissa les yeux d'un coup, plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de café et ne cessa pas de murmurer "Non non non pas par là non non non".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend San...

- Santana ! Je savais pas que tu serais là !

- Brittany ... Je prends juste un café avec Anderson c'est tout.

- Anderson ? Blaine Anderson ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- J'étais persuadé que Blaine Anderson était le gars avec toujours une tonne de gel sur les cheveux et ... J'ai dû me tromper ...

- Euuh non ... Je crois que c'est bien moi sauf que j'ai pas eu le temps d'en mettre ce ...

- Mais en fait on allait justement s'en aller ... commença Santana en se levant.

- Aller où ? demanda Blaine avant d'avoir compris le regard de la jeune fille. Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié !

- On se voit demain au lycée Britt !

- Mais je croyais qu'on se voyait pour que tu continues à me faire ses ...

- Wow wow ... je peux pas aujourd'hui ok ? Donc on se voit demain, ton petit-ami t'attends de tout façon.

Puis elle poussa Blaine vers la sortie. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre Brittany déclarer derrière eux:

- C'est pas parce qu'il est en chaise roulante qu'il est obligatoirement petit !

Après qu'ils soient tous les deux cehors, Blaine fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Elle est toujours aussi ...

- Ne t'avise même pas de continuer cette phrase Anderson ou je te jure que je prendrais un plaisir à couper ces horribles bouclettes avec une tondeuse qui a servi à tondre une pelouse entière juste avant !

- Je vois ...

- Quoi ? l'agressa Santana.

- T'es amoureuse d'elle.

- Non je ...

- Ne me la fait pas à moi Lopez !

- Bref ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle !

- Eh je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venue me parler, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Un silence suivit, tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux côtes à côtes sans avoir la moindre idée où ils allaient.

- Tu devrais lui parler tu sais ... A Kurt je veux dire. C'est sûr qu'il sera étonné au début mais il sera là pour répondre à tes questions, il l'est toujours.

- Je sais pas si je le ferai.

- Tu sais, il est toujours là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive et ...

- Oh non s'il te plait Anderson ne devient pas aussi mielleux et niais que ça par pitié !

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Santana et Blaine passèrent la journée ensemble.

**xxxxxxxx**

Le lundi matin, Kurt chercha Blaine dans les couloirs du lycée mais il ne le trouva pas. Il était pourtant présent lors de leurs cours en commun mais aucun signe de lui pendant les inter-cours. Après qu'il ait mangé, il fut fatigué de le chercher et comprit que Blaine ne faisait rien d'autre que l'éviter. Kurt voulu s'isoler et il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit au lycée où cela était possible: l'auditorium. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas vide. Blaine était là, seul, en train de faire les cents pas sur la scène. Kurt l'observa quelques secondes et se demanda si il devait lui montrer qu'il était là. Mais il n'eut pas le temps car Blaine mit en marche la stéréo, une musique débuta et il commença à chanter ...

_**Life's too short to even care at all oh,  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum.  
Oh.**_

_**If I could find a way to see this straight**_  
_**I'd run away**_  
_**To some fortune that I should have found by now**_  
_**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down**_

_**Blaine chantait pour dégager tout ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qui le tourmentait depuis des mois. Ça se voyait. **_

_**Life's too short to even care at all oh**_  
_**I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue**_  
_**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh**_  
_**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh**_

_**If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**_

_**Life's too short to even care at all oh**_  
_**I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control**_

Kurt hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de la scène, son regard croisa celui de Blaine, qui était étonné de le voir là. Il s'assit quelques sièges devant la scène et continua à l'observer chanter.

_**If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**_

**_One more spoon of cough syrup now_**

- Wow ... fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Kurt à la fin de la chanson. Sérieusement Blaine, heureusement que Rachel ne t'a pas vu chanter ça sinon elle ne te lâcherait pas pour que tu fasses officiellement partie du Glee Club.

Blaine rigola.

- J'avais besoin ... De me relâcher la pression.

- Ça a marché ?

- Plutôt oui. Kurt je suis désolé de m'être enfui comme ça hier matin ...

- Je me suis inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de toi de la journée ...

- Je sais je suis désolé, j'ai passé une journée assez inattendue en fait.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai passé la journée avec Santana.

- Santana ... Comme dans Santana Lopez ? Du Glee Club ?

- L'unique.

- Et tu as supporté ... Une journée _entière_ avec elle ?

- Oui ... Et j'ai plutôt apprécié même.

- Oh ! Mais ...

Kurt fut coupé par la porte de l'auditorium qui s'ouvra avec fracas.

- Putain Anderson ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Toujours bon pour le truc après les cours ?

- Yep !

- Ok, Bye Lady Hummel !

- Santana ... s'énerva Blaine mais la porte avait déjà claqué.

- Écoutes, il faut ... Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis aux filles que je les rejoindrai après manger. On se voit plus tard ? demanda Kurt

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui c'est juste qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Kurt tourna le dos à Blaine et sortit en hâte de l'auditorium. Il envoya un message groupé à ses amies.

_Salle de chant, maintenant, besoin de vous les filles -K_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

- Je crois que Blaine craque sur Santana.

Rachel, Mercedes et Tina déballèrent leurs questions toutes en même temps. "Santana Lopez ? Mais je croyais qu'il était gay ? Comment tu sais ça ?"

- Oui Santana Lopez. Je croyais aussi mais il comme il essaye de se persuader que non, je pense qu'il essaye de se convaincre qu'il pourrait être avec elle.

- Il passe de toi à Santana ... Sérieux ? demanda Tina avec dégoût.

- Non non, il n'y a pas moyen ! s'exclama Rachel.

- Santana quoi ... répliqua de nouveau Tina.

- Tina, c'est normal ! Quel mec potentiellement hétéro ne craquerait pas sur elle ? demanda Quinn.

- Mike, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

- Finn.

- Rachel ...

- Oui bon peut-être qu'il a un peu craqué sur elle mais ...

- Un peu ? rigola Mercedes. Rachel, il a perdu sa virginité avec Santana.

- On peut éviter de remettre ça sur le tapis Mercedes s'il te plait ? Le seul truc Kurt, c'est que Blaine est amoureux de toi ! dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Kurt.

- Mais il sort pas avec Ashley Greece en plus ? demanda Mercedes.

- Ouais mais c'est compliqué, dit Rachel. Rappelez vous ce qu'on vous avait expliqué ...

- Peut-être que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne en fait ... déclara Kurt.

- Non, je suis sûr que non ...

- Je vais y aller les filles, il faut que je récupère quelques trucs dans mon casier avant d'aller en cours. A plus !

- Kuuuuurt ...

Mais il avait déjà quitter la salle.

- Je vais aller parler à Santana, décida Rachel.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Lady Hummel pense que tu craques pour moi.

- Pardon ?

Santana et Blaine étaient au Breatstix, comme ils l'avaient prévu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Berry est venue me prendre la tête aujourd'hui, en me demandant s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous blablablabla ...

- Ah donc c'est Rachel et pas Kurt !

- Tu crois vraiment que Hummel n'est pas derrière ça ? Il allait pas venir me voir en disant "Ne touche pas à mon mec" alors que t'es censé être avec la reine des poufs.

- Tu marques un point.

- C'est hallucinant comme elle peut être chiante Berry quand elle s'y met.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre qu'elle puisse croire que je craque pour toi. Elle le sait très bien que ...

- COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA ?

Ashley arriva en trombe devant leur table, en hurlant sur Blaine. Tous les clients étaient maintenant tournés vers eux.

- Et c'est partie ... déclara Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA BLAINE ? répéta Ashley.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'as trompé Blaine ! Tu m'as trompé ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Blaine ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, personne ne pouvait savoir pour lui et Kurt. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant étaient des personnes en qui Blaine ou Kurt avaient confiance. Il n'y avait pas moyen que quelqu'un l'apprenne.

- Tu ne veux pas baisser la voix l'hystérique là ? On ne va pas tarder à voir des médecins t'emmener dans un bel asile si tu continues, s'exclama Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'avises même pas de m'adresser la parole espère de salope !

- Ashley ! Ça va pas ! s'écria Blaine à son tour.

- Ok, si tu veux coucher avec tous les mecs du lycée, je m'en fous il n'y a aucun soucis pour moi, c'est ta réputation de pute pas la mienne. Mais que tu touches à _mon_ mec, là j'te jure que ça ...

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh fais pas l'innocent Blaine, tout le lycée est au courant que vous avez couché ensemble ce week-end.

- Quoi ?!

Maintenant c'était Santana qui semblait ne pas y croire.

- T'es vraiment qu'une grosse ...

- Écoutes ma jolie, déclara Santana en se levant et la pointant du doigt, enfin si on peu appeler ça jolie. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas couché avec ton mec, il est vraiment pas mon trip. Et la prochaine fois que tu t'avises de me traiter de salope dans un lieu public, ou même si ce mot sort une nouvelle fois de ta bouche quand tu t'adresses à moi, je me ferai un plaisir de foutre mon poing dans ta face de Barbie superficielle. Ne t'avise même pas de poser les yeux sur moi, sinon c'est simple, tu ne pourras plus marcher.

- Si tu crois que ...

Ashley s'était rapprochée de Santana et les deux filles étaient à deux doigts de se battre.

- Bon stop les filles là ... s'exclama Blaine en se mettant entre elles.

- On se voit plus tard Anderson, déclara Santana en sortant du Breatstix.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris sérieux ? s'énerva Blaine en se tournant vers Ashley.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Santana ! Putain mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais te donner des explications ! T'sais quoi ? Oublie moi !

Il lui tourna le dos et traversa la salle pour sortir. Mais avant qu'il ait fermé la porte il entendit Ashley au loin.

- On se voit chez toi ce soir, Blaine, tes parents nous ont invité ...

Il claqua la porte. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Elle a fait ça ? Sérieux ?!

- Oui et TOUT le monde était tourné vers eux.

Kurt était allongé sur son lit, au téléphone avec Quinn qui était présente au Breadstix quelques heures plus tôt.

- Oh et puis tu aurais vu comment Santana l'a remballé, c'était trop drôle !

- Elle en a bien besoin ...

- Comment ça se fait que Blaine et Santana trainent ensemble ? Je veux dire, si ils ne couchent pas ensemble, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Santana reste avec lui.

- Je me pose la même question.

- Et entre toi et Blaine ... ?

- Quinn ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que c'est fini entre nous deux ...

Il ne pouvait pas raconté à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Parce que si il y avait une chance qu'ils se remettent ensemble, ils devaient être discrets. Kurt savait très bien que le père de Blaine ne voyait pas d'un bon œil leur relation. Et il ne voulait pas que Blaine soit blessé une nouvelle fois.

- Oh ... Bon j'te laisse, il y a Puck qui vient d'arriver et ...

- J'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de détails sur ce que vous allez faire !

- A demain KURT ! Puck cria derrière elle.

- A demain, répondit Kurt en rigolant avant de raccrocher.

Il se leva pour se préparer à se coucher. Il fit tout son petit rituel du soir. Au moment de se coucher, il pensa à Blaine. Il savait très bien que la soirée qu'il avait dû passer avec ses parents et Ashley devait être une catastrophe. Il hésita quelques minutes puis se décida, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaine. Après quelques sonneries, il décrocha.

- Hey, commença Kurt.

- Hey.

- Quinn m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ça va.

- Blaine ?

Grand silence.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Rien, ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

- Blaine, je sais que ça ne va pas. Parle moi.

- Je ...

- Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

- Kurt, il est 23 heures tu ne vas pas venir à une heure pareil ...

- Je m'en fous de l'heure, si tu as besoin de parler je peux venir.

- Non il ... Il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Viens alors.

- Kurt ...

- Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.

- Mais ...

- Et qu'importe ce que tu vas dire, c'est soit tu viens chez moi, soit je viens chez toi ce soir, et ça ne sera pas autrement.

- ... Ok. Je viens chez toi alors. Il faut juste que j'arrive à sortir sans qu'il m'entende. Et Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Tu dois me promettre une chose.

- Ok ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions quand tu me verras. Je t'expliquerai tout mais plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

- Kurt ... S'il te plait ?

- D'accord. Promis.

- Merci. Je t'envoies un message quand je suis devant chez toi.

- Ok. Tout le monde dort faudra faire doucement.

- Pas de soucis. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Kurt raccrocha avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Blaine et ça l'inquiétait. Et en plus, il ne savait pas du tout où ils en étaient tous les deux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais il savait que même si il ne l'admettait pas, Blaine ne voulait pas être seul ce soir. Et Kurt ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il était persuadé cependant d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kurt reçut le message de Blaine lui disant qu'il était devant sa porte. Il sortit de sa chambre tout doucement, n'alluma aucune lumière pour ne pas réveiller Carole ou son père et ouvrit la porte. Il montra à Blaine qu'il fallait faire très doucement. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et qu'il alluma la lumière qu'il comprit où Blaine voulait en venir. Son œil droit était couvert d'un bleu, il n'arrivait presque pas à l'ouvrir.

- Je vais chercher de la glace.

- C'est pas ...

- Si Blaine. Assis toi sur mon lit. Je reviens.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre avec un gant remplit de glaçons, son coeur se serra devant l'image de Blaine, assit sur son lit, regardant ses pieds.

- Tiens, mets ça sur ton oeil.

- Merci.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui lui avait fait ça. Il le savait. Il haïssait le père de Blaine du plus profond de son être. Il haïssait ce qu'il faisait vivre à Blaine. Il n'était pas du tout violent mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose, lui faire autant de mal qu'il en faisait à son fils, son propre fils.

- Je suis désolé Blaine ...

- Kurt tu n'as pas besoin ...

- Tu ne mérites tellement pas de vivre ça. Tu mérites tellement tellement mieux, j'te jure que ça me tue ... Vraiment je ... Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, de ne plus te lâcher, de faire en sorte que plus personne ne te touche et te fasse de mal. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça en plus, en plus de tout ce qui s'est déjà passé et si seulement je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour que tu te sentes mieux, je le ferai ... N'importe quoi Blaine ...

- Hey Kurt calme toi, déclara Blaine en posant le gant sur le lit et en passant son bras autour de la taille de Kurt pour le tourner afin qu'il lui fasse face. Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait pleurer là maintenant, tu sais, lui dit-il en souriant.

Kurt ne s'était même pas rendu compte des nombreuses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis, Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu fais déjà énormément, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Alors que je ne fais rien ? demanda Kurt, laissant échapper un petit rire au milieu des larmes.

- Juste en étant toi et en étant là.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kurt sentait la respiration de Blaine trembler de temps en temps et lorsque c'était le cas, il ne faisait que le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Après un long silence, ils se séparèrent. Gêné, Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses mains, jouant avec ses doigts. Blaine lui, ne baissa pas le regard et contemplait Kurt.

- Je pense par contre que se voir ce soir est une mauvaise idée.

Kurt leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Blaine.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Blaine caressa la joue de Kurt du bout de ses doigts, tendrement.

- Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir t'embrasser dès que je te vois.

- Ah ... Ah Ah bon ? bégaya Kurt.

- Mmh.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te retiens de le faire ?

Blaine approcha son visage de celui de Kurt, ses lèvres étant de plus en plus proche des siennes. Puis il l'embrassa, tendrement mais passionnément. Voulant lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'être ce qu'il est et d'être là pour lui. Sous le poids de Blaine, Kurt se laissa tomber sur son lit. Blaine caressait chaque partie de son torse, sous son tee-shirt, laissant simplement ses mains se balader. Kurt lui, l'embrassait maintenant, le long de sa mâchoire, le long de son cou, puis remonta vers son oreille, avant de lui chuchoter "Je t'en supplie Blaine, ne pars pas cette nuit."

- Je ne peux pas rester.

A ses paroles, Kurt le repoussa un peu, pour que leurs visages soient face à face. Voyant le regard de Kurt, Blaine tenta de s'expliquer.

- Si il voit que je n'ai pas dormi à la maison ce soir, il ... Ça va le mettre hors de lui ...

- Ok, déclara Kurt en enlevant une boucle qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Il accepta car la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était que Blaine soit de nouveau blessé.

- Passe au moins le début de la nuit ici, on met un réveil très tôt et tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre avant même que tes parents se lèvent. S'il te plait ... Reste avec moi ?! C'est pas que je veux qu'on fasse des trucs ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je veux te savoir en sécurité ici, cette nuit.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, lui répondit Blaine en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Donc tu restes ?

- Oui Kurt, je reste. T'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as manqué ... déclara Blaine en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux et en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Kurt lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour les choses que je t'ai dit ce jour là ...

- Shhut. On va pas parler de ça maintenant.

- Je veux juste que tu saches un truc, je n'en pensais pas un mot Kurt. Pas un seul mot.

- J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Mais je le sais maintenant. Et tu pourras me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je ne veux pas te pousser à m'en parler.

Blaine se colla contre Kurt et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Kurt ? chuchota-t-il.

- Mmh ?

- Comment elle était ta mère ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé d'elle ...

Kurt tourna la tête de façon à voir Blaine, même si ils étaient dans le noir, il pouvait voir ce dernier le regarder. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine avait poser cette question maintenant, mais peu importe. Il aimait parler de sa mère.

- C'était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Vraiment. Et quand je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec elle et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un me faire du mal. Elle était toujours là pour moi. Dès que je n'allais pas bien elle le savait, je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait. Elle a dû donner son secret à mon père d'ailleurs, dit-il en souriant.

Blaine sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Kurt, comme si il l'encourageait à continuer.

- Elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle voyait très bien que j'étais différent. J'aimais pas joué au foot dans le parc, j'aimais pas joué à tuer tous le monde, à faire les méchantes. Moi j'aimais la mode, les magazines, j'aimais quand elle mettait ses habits et qu'elle défilait pour me faire plaisir, j'aimais quand elle cuisinait avec moi, j'aimais quand on jouait au salon de thé. Je me rappelle très bien d'un soir c'était peu de temps avant que sa maladie la rende ... Comme elle était les derniers jours. Elle était venu dans ma chambre, pour me lire une histoire comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois là j'ai osé lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête: Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si c'était un garçon qui tombait amoureux du prince.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Qu'il n'y avait pas de différence, que c'était tout aussi normal. Que peu importe de qui on tombe amoureux, le plus important c'est que cette personne nous rende heureuse. Et du coup je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien trouvé un prince moi aussi. Et elle m'a promis que ce serait le cas, déclara Kurt en souriant. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs avec elle. Sur le moment je ne me rendais pas compte de l'importance que ça avait, mais c'est en grandissant et en comprenant que tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis que j'ai compris ça. Et je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle m'aurait accepté tel que je suis.

- Ça avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Elle l'était. Elle aurait été tellement heureuse de te rencontrer tu sais, dit Kurt en souriant.

Parce que c'était vrai, Elizabeth Hummel aurait adoré Blaine, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Je l'aurais été aussi, crois moi.

- Ça a vraiment été dur les premiers temps où elle n'était plus là. J'étais petit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne voyais plus ma mère alors que j'avais l'habitude de passer tout mon temps libre avec elle. Elle était ma meilleure amie. J'ai perdu ma mère et ma meilleure amie ce jour là. Mon père était complètement anéanti mais il tenait bon et c'est lui qui nous a fait remonter la pente. Sans ma mère je n'aurais jamais compris qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à être qui j'étais et sans mon père j'aurais jamais appris à relever la tête et à tenir bon à chaque coup dur ...

Blaine resserra son étreinte autour de Kurt et déposa cette fois-ci un baiser sur sa joue.

- Et il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils sont et seront toujours fière de toi. Ta mère aurait vraiment été fière de ce que tu es devenu.

- Merci, déclara Kurt en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui ?

- Comment était ta mère avant ... Avant que vous perdiez Cooper ?

Blaine s'éloigna de Kurt et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

- Désolé, oublie ma question, déclara Kurt gêné.

- Non non. Elle ... Elle était là pour moi aussi. Je lui racontais tout. Quand mon père était on travail, et que nous on avait pas cours, on était tous les trois avec Cooper dans le salon sur le canapé à regarder tous les Disney possible. J'étais dans les bras de ma mère, parce qu'exactement comme toi, avec elle j'avais l'impression que j'étais en sécurité et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne me faire du mal. Comme Cooper d'ailleurs. Elle venait me dire bonne nuit tous les soirs et finissait par se coucher à coté de moi et attendre que je m'endors. Elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était fière de moi. Après que Cooper soit mort, elle n'a plus jamais été la même tout ça à cause de ces putains de médicaments qu'elle prend ... Et je ne l'ai plus jamais entendu me dire qu'elle m'aimait. En fait ... Je n'avais plus entendu ses mots jusqu'à ce que tu ...

- Oh.

- J'ai envie de savoir tous les jours ce qu'elle penserait de nous ...

- Tu ne veux pas lui parler ?

- Dans l'état où elle est c'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

- Je suis désolé ... En tout cas comme tu l'as décrit, elle avait l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et quand elle sera en état de t'écouter je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera notre ...

- Je préfère éviter d'y penser. Comme ça le jour où ça arrivera ... Je ne serai pas déçu si elle réagit comme mon père.

- Blaine ...

- On peut éviter d'en parler maintenant ? Je voudrais juste te serrer contre moi et rattraper les moments que j'ai passé sans toi ...

- Je crois qu'on peut faire ça, répondit Kurt le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine lui sourit simplement et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il entoura ses bras autour de Kurt et ce dernier posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- J'avais peur, déclara Kurt après un moment de silence.

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- De ne plus jamais pouvoir être dans tes bras.

Blaine serra Kurt encore plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence pendant un long moment Mais alors que Kurt était persuadé qu'il s'était endormi, Blaine déclara:

- Il n'a pas aimé mon attitude de ce soir.

Kurt n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. Il savait que c'était de son père parce que son corps s'était tendu à la minute où il avait sorti ces mots.

- J'ai ignoré Ashley toute la soirée. Et quand ils sont partis elle et ses parents, il est venu dans ma chambre pour me parler. Et là j'ai dit des choses ... Et il s'est énervé ... Je t'avais dit que je t'expliquerai plus tard ... Et ben voilà.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Blaine, ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il releva sa tête et caressa le visage du garçon qu'il aimait, tendrement. Il l'embrassa ensuite, doucement et colla son front au sien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine et ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Kurt savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui dire encore une nouvelle fois qu'il était désolé. Tout ce dont Blaine avait besoin c'était que quelqu'un lui montre qu'il était aimé. Et il n'y avait pas mieux placé que Kurt pour faire ça.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, Kurt ayant mis le réveil à 4h30.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Kurt fut celui qui l'éteignit. Il ouvrit un œil et fut soulagé d'y voir Blaine.

- T'es resté ... chuchota-t-il en enlevant quelques boucles du front du garçon.

- Je suis resté.

- Comment va ton œil ?

- Il me fait encore un peu mal mais largement moins qu'hier.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Kurt et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- J'aimerai me réveiller tous les matins comme ça ... soupira Kurt.

- A 4H30 du mat ?

- T'es bête, répondit Kurt en tapant l'épaule de Blaine et en souriant.

- Bon aller, déclara-t-il en se redressant. Il faut que je rentre. Rendors toi.

- Attends je t'accompagne au moins jusqu'à la porte.

Blaine sortit du lit et de la chambre suivit de Kurt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, Kurt fit son maximum pour la faire le moins grincer possible et sortit avec Blaine sur le perron.

- Merci Kurt.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ...

- Si, j'ai été le pire des enfoi..

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car il fut coupé par les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes.

- C'est déjà tout oublié, chuchota ce dernier.

Blaine le serra fort dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Puis s'éloigna.

- On se voit demain au lycée.

- Oui. Fais attention sur la route !

Il regarda la voiture de Blaine partir et se décida à retourner se coucher.

Blaine quand à lui, sur le chemin du retour, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que même si ça n'avait duré que quelques heures, il n'avait jamais autant bien dormi depuis plusieurs semaines. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé faire ça, il n'était pas censé voir Kurt. Pas censé le tenir dans ses bras, pas censé l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait plus résister. Il ne pouvait pas se passer du garçon. Il se promit alors de trouver un moyen de pouvoir être avec Kurt. Car il ne pouvait plus être séparé de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. En attendant, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse tout pour que son père ne découvre rien.

Kurt expliqua à son père et Carole, le lendemain matin, que Blaine avait de nouveau des problèmes avec son père, sans pour autant précisé qu'il avait passé la nuit chez eux. Et il leur dit aussi que lui et Blaine étaient de nouveau ensemble, pour éviter qu'ils posent des questions embarrassantes si ils les voyaient arriver ensemble.

- Vraiment ? demanda Burt en fronçant les sourcils quand Kurt eut fini. Tu es sûr de toi et de lui ?

- Je lui fais confiance.

- Kurt, la dernière fois ça n'a pas bien fini ...

- Il ... Il s'est passé quelques chose, je ne sais pas encore quoi, il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt mais il n'a jamais fait tout ça de son plein gré.

- Tu pourrais lui dire de passer ici avant les cours ? Je voudrais lui dire quelques mots.

- Papa ... C'est pas la peine il ...

- Kurt.

- Mais ...

- Dis lui de venir ici. Pas de discussion possible.

Kurt regarda son père avec des yeux inquiets. Ce qui fit sourire Burt.

- Je ne vais pas le tuer.

- C'est pas drôle, répondit Kurt en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Il envoya donc un message à Blaine pour le prévenir que son père voulait lui parler avant qu'ils aillent en cours. 15 minutes plus tard la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Kurt se pressa pour ouvrir et son regard tomba sur Blaine qui le fixait avec anxiété.

- Ton père veut me voir ... fut la première chose qui sortie de sa bouche.

Kurt sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- T'inquiètes pas, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Blaine s'éloigna un peu de lui pour lui faire face. Et le sourire de Kurt le fit craquer. Il rompit l'espace entre eux en l'embrassant tendrement et en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux et Blaine se sépara de Kurt sur le champ.

- Burt ...

- Blaine.

- Viens entre, déclara Kurt en le prenant par la main pour le faire entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois en direction de la cuisine.

- Kurt. Tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plait demanda Burt.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ?

- Parce que j'aimerai bien parlé à Blaine seul à seul.

- Ok ... ça va ! Je vous laisse, déclara Kurt à contre coeur.

Blaine le regarda sortir de la cuisine et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il tourna avec appréhension son regard vers Burt. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

- Donc toi et Kurt ... C'est reparti ?

Blaine hocha simplement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais cet homme l'effrayait. Peut-être qu'il était trop habitué à une mauvaise image paternel.

- Blaine.

- Mmmh ?

- C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Burt en montrant du doigt son oeil.

- Non. Pas du tout, je ... Je me suis battu au lycée et ...

- Blaine. Kurt m'en a parlé ce matin. Et il m'a dit que c'était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis la première fois.

- C'est rien ...

- Non ce n'est pas rien mon grand. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est rien.

- Vous vous vouliez me parler de _ça_ ?

- Oui, de quoi tu pensais que j'allais te parler ?

- Ben ...

Burt remarqua le malaise du jeune garçon devant lui et comprit.

- Je n'allais pas te parler de ta relation avec Kurt. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, j'ai pas à me mêler de ça.

- Oh ... Je pensais que vous alliez me dire que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

- Crois moi, on a vu ce que ça donnait quand Kurt ne te voyait plus, et c'est vraiment pas ce que je veux pour mon fils. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et je sais qu'il l'est quand il est avec toi et c'est le principal pour moi.

- Je veux qu'il soit heureux moi aussi.

- Blaine, tu ne peux pas continuer à t'infliger ça. On doit faire quelque chose.

_"On" ? Burt veut m'aider ?!_

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Ton père ne peut plus continuer à t'infliger ça. Il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un ou ...

- Non ! s'écria Blaine.

Burt sursauta, surpris que le garçon défende tant son père alors que ce dernier faisait de sa vie un enfer.

- Non s'il vous plait ... Ne dites rien.

- Blaine, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Burt ne pouvait pas rien faire pour ce garçon. Il avait passé de nombreuses soirées chez eux et il s'était attaché à lui. Même après qu'il se soit séparé de son fils, Burt savait que Blaine était un garçon bien mais complètement paumé.

- Ça va aller ... Il ... Ça va se calmer j'en suis sûr, déclara Blaine en baissant les yeux.

- Viens vivre ici avec nous alors. Tu ne peux pas rester là bas.

Blaine regarda Burt avec stupeur. Il était venu ici la boule au ventre, en étant sûr et certain que Burt lui dirait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de son fils, qu'il ne le méritait pas. Au lieu de ça, il lui offrait son aide et même son hospitalité. Il avait du mal à y croire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dire oui. Si il le faisait, il aurait une famille sur qui il pouvait compter. Il aurait Kurt à ses côtés tout le temps. Mais si il faisait ça, il mettait la famille les Hummel en danger. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Jamais.

- C'est gentil Burt, vraiment, ça me touche. Mais ... Je voudrais essayer ... Je voudrais que les choses s'arrangent et si je pars de chez moi, ça ne pourra jamais être le cas.

Faux. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec son père. Mais si il partait chez eux, son père le saurait et ruinerait les Hummel sans hésitation. Et dans l'état où était sa mère, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

- Je comprends. Mais si vraiment les choses deviennent pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà, je ne pourrai pas laisser les choses continuer Blaine.

- Je sais ...

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui.

- J'aurais essayé au moins ... soupira Burt.

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider comme ça ?

- Parce que je sais à quel point tu comptes aux yeux de Kurt. Et tu comptes pour nous aussi Blaine. Carole et moi, on avait l'habitude de te voir tout le temps, et je t'avouerai que ne plus te voir du jour au lendemain ça nous a fait bizarre. Et on s'est inquiété par rapport à ce que tu vivais. On ne le disait pas à Kurt parce qu'il était déjà assez mal, mais on n'était pas rassuré pour toi.

Blaine sentit une boule à la gorge. On ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. A part Kurt bien sûr mais ça, c'était différent. Deux adultes qui s'inquiètent pour lui et qui tenaient à lui, il n'avait pas de mot pour dire combien ça le touchait. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'un adulte s'était inquiété pour lui.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'ai fait à Kurt ?

- Je t'avouerai que ça ne m'a pas enchanté. Mais si vous avez réussi à recoller les morceaux c'est que bien que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit ce jour là pas vrai ?

_Burt sait aussi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ... Génial._

- Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dit ce jour là.

- Ok. Kurt m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas les raisons pour lesquelles tu as fait ça et qu'il te donnait le temps pour en parler.

- Oui ...

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas en parler à Kurt. Parce que ce dernier chercherait une solution, ou voudrait en parler, et le père de Blaine l'avait prévenu. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire de leur vie un enfer. Et Blaine ne voulait ça pour rien au monde.

Kurt toqua à la porte et passa sa tête.

- Il faut qu'on aille en cours, ou on va être en retard.

- Ok. Allez-y alors, déclara Burt.

- Merci pour tout Burt ...

- De rien gamin, répondit Burt en souriant.

Kurt sourit en voyant les deux hommes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, s'entendre comme ça. Il fit un signe de main à son père avant que les deux garçons sortent de la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas mais le serra finalement fort contre lui. Ce que son père avait dit avait dû le toucher car il sentait qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? chuchota-t-il, inquiet.

- Tu as le meilleur père au monde Kurt.

Kurt sourit.

- Je sais.

* * *

Donc l'amitié qui est en train de naître entre Santana et Blaine est, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, quelque chose qui n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le scénario de la série, mais j'ai toujours aimé l'idée que (je ne sais pas pourquoi) tous les deux soient amis ... Donc j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas dans cette fic :) J'espère que l'idée vous plait !  
Le retour en force de Klaine ... Que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait :) (et quand j'ai vu l'épisode d'hier soir, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'eux ^^)  
Et donc la scène de discussion Blaine/Burt, il fallait bien qu'elle arrive quand même :D

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews hein ! Comme d'hab :P


	12. Chapter 12

Heeeyyyy :)**  
**

Merci aux personnes qui ont posté des reviews au chapitre précédent, je suis contente de voir que l'amitié Blaine/Santana vous plait parce qu'elle me tenait vraiment à coeur :) !

Pour ce chapitre, je laisse un peu les histoires du père de Blaine de côté, elles seront de retour au chapitre suivant. Là pour l'instant il est surtout question de Klaine ;)

Et je tiens juste à rappeler que Kurt n'est pas au courant du chantage que fait le père de Blaine. Il croit simplement que Blaine a peur que son père apprenne qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble et devienne encore plus violent. Et il est question d'un bal dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pas du tout le bal de promo, simplement un bal d'hiver que j'ai inventé :)

**Mia-zure:** Hahaha en même temps on sait tous que Burt est génial donc :D Et puis Carole aussi d'ailleurs, bref je ne pouvais pas les faire autrement que géniaux ;) Et oui Santana et Blaine amis ! Il faut bien qu'il ait quelqu'un lui aussi :P

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Hohoho tu as un chapitre de retard donc je ne te dis rien de plus ;) Dis moi ce que tu en penses quand tu l'auras lu ;) Bisouus !

**sev59**: Ooooohh merci :) Je suis contente de voir que la scène Blaine/Santana a plu :) Et pour ce qui est de Burt et le père de Blaine, ils vont se rencontrer dans quelques chapitres j'en dis pas plus ... !

**miseryfan**: Heeeyyy :D T'inquiètes pas, les semaines chargées je sais ce que c'est en ce moment ;) Heureusement que j'ai mes chapitres écrit en avance ^^ Oh tu sais, on est toutes comme ça, on s'emballe dès qu'il s'agit de Klaine :P Hahahahaha j'avoue que celle là on me l'avait jamais fait :P Merciiii je suis contente que la scène des "retrouvailles" Klaine plaise, parce que c'était quand même assez important :) Pour la mère de Blaine, bien sûr c'est prévu, mais dans deux ou trois chapitres, je ne sais plus exactement ! Et je ne t'en dit pas plus sur sa réaction, je te laisserai voir ça ;) Pour l'épisode, l'idée que Kurt manque tellement à Blaine qu'il ait besoin de reporter son affection sur quelqu'un d'autre est pas mal et les scènes étaient drôles, mais je suis juste un peu dégoutée que ça tombe sur Sam, parce que justement Ryan montrait que l'amitié entre un mec gay et un hétéro était possible sans ambiguïté et là il a un peu cassé le truc donc bon je trouve ça dommage mais bon ^^ Et oui, Kurt se rendra compte que Adam ne vaut pas Blaine, y'a pas de doute :) D'ailleurs je me suis surprise à ne pas détester Adam ^^ Merciiii pour ta review :))

**Lafolleduklaine:** Ah oui pour moi les couples de Glee c'est Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Quick, Tike et SamCedes et ça ne devrait pas être autrement ;) Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes aussi l'amitié Blaine/Santana :P Et oui j'aime bien aussi celle de Quinn et Kurt :P En effet, on a les mêmes goûts haha ;) Tu as bien compris, Santana et Blaine vont être là l'un pour l'autre :). Je me suis dis que Kurt avait Rachel et je voulais que Blaine ait lui aussi quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter (autre que Kurt bien sûr :P) Hahaha en effet Ashley est les 3 à la fois ^^ Et oui en effet, ils avaient tous les deux des mères sur qui ils pouvaient compter et sur qui ils pouvaient se reposer, et les ont tous les deux perdu d'une certaine manière. Pour ce qui est de la mère de Blaine, vous aurez des réponses, mais c'est dans quelques chapitres :) Ooooh merci pour ce que tu dis sur la scène de la nuit entre Blaine et Kurt c'était totalement ce que je voulais faire passer :) Merci pour tout ce que tu dis ! Pour l'épisode oh que oui les fesses de Blaine en gros plan MERCI TINA *_* Moi, ça me déçoit un peu de la part de Ryan qu'il ait fait que Blaine craque sur Sam. Je trouvais ça super bien l'idée qu'il montre que l'amitié entre un mec hétéro et homo soit possible, et là il a un peu cassé l'image donc bon ... Je verrai bien comment ça évolue. Moi j'étais une folle furieuse sur Adam même si je me suis étonnée, je ne le déteste pas ^^ Il est bien gentil le petit, mais pas touche à Kurt ^_^ Merci pour ta longue review, c'est tout ce que j'aime !

**Kikouu:** Oui je sais que la rupture était triste ... :S Mais malheureusement c'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait pour la suite de l'histoire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite :D

**Aliice-Klaine:** Hahahahaha ;D Ouiiii Klaine est de retour :P

**JusteGlee:** Il n'y a pas de soucis, bien sûr que je te pardonne :)) ! Oooooh merci beaucoup :') C'est trop trop gentil quoi ! Pour ce qui est des scènes Blaine et Santana, bien sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre ;) Et d'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir si tu me dis des trucs comme ça ! :D

**melimelo39: **Je suis contente de voir que l'idée plait à tout le monde :D Merciii ;)

**justmoi59:** Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle plaise parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup aussi :)

* * *

- Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Je suis trop contente pour vouuus ! hurla Rachel alors que Kurt et elle étaient à son casier.

Il venait de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Après la discussion de Blaine et son père, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté pour aller au lycée.

- Shhhhhhuuuttt s'il te plait Rachel, ça doit rester discret ! Il ne faut pas que son père l'apprenne. Donc jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, pas d'explosion comme ça en public ! Et tu n'en parles à personne, même pas aux filles.

- Okay ... Désolé, je me suis peut-être un peu emballée. Il ne veut pas en parler parce que son père pourrait mal le prendre ?

- Oui. Tu as bien vu comment il l'a pris quand Blaine lui a annoncé ... C'est normal qu'il est peur et qu'il ne préfère pas lui en parlé.

- C'est sûr ...Ton petit-ami secret vient de faire son entrée au lycée et il regarde désespérément dans notre direction, chuchota-t-elle. Non ne te retourne pas ! Il y a Karofsky et sa bande qui arrivent.

- Karofsky ? Mais il risque de ...

- Calme toi, pour l'instant ils sont juste en train de discuter calmement. Relax, tout se passe bien. Il vient de lui faire une tape dans l'épaule et là ils sont partis. Et Blaine ... Blaine fixe le sol et ...

- Faut que j'aille le voir ...

- Non ne bouge pas Kurt. Il y a l'autre blondasse qui débarque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Oh ... Euh ... Pas besoin de le savoir.

- Rachel ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Ce que font les ... Euuuh les ...

- Les couples tu peux le dire.

- Ce que font les couples pour se dire bonjour. Mais rassure toi, il ne le fait pas par plaisir, il y a l'autre bande qui les regarde.

- Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient partis ?

- Ils ont fait demi-tour quand ils ont vu Barbie débarquer.

- Eh ça c'est mon surnom Berry, s'exclama Santana juste à côté d'eux.

- Santana qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Rachel exaspérée.

- Je suis de votre avis, ils forment vraiment le couple le plus horrible du lycée. Anderson pourrait trouver beaucoup mieux que cette ...

- Aucune raison d'être jalouse comme ça, tu n'es absolument pas le type de Blaine. Va falloir que tu te trouves une autre proie, répliqua Kurt.

- Oui je sais lady Hummel, je sais tout ça. Son style c'est plus ... Quelqu'un comme toi n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai jamais dis ça !

- Allez, avoue qu'il te plait ...

- Oh laisse le tranquille un peu, rétorqua Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'inquiètes pas, le sentiment est réciproque, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et sur cette dernière phrase elle les laissa, choqués, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité, Kurt se décida à parler.

- Oh merde. Elle ... Elle est au courant. Et Santana Lopez au courant d'un truc qui est censé être secret, ça ne va pas durer la journée. Tout le lycée va être au courant. Blaine va ... Oh c'est pas vrai, il faut que je prévienne Blaine. Mais on a cours là et je sais pas ...

- Kurt, calme toi. Il y a encore quelques minutes avant que ça sonne. Dis à Blaine de te rejoindre aux toilettes parce que vous devez parler et que c'est important.

- Ok ... Ok d'accord. Mais ... Mais je ne peux pas aller lui dire ça il est avec ...

- SMS Kurt ... SMS.

- Ah oui ... Ok.

Il sortit son téléphone et écrit un message pour Blaine.

_Il faut qu'on parle maintenant c'est urgent. Rejoins moi aux toilettes. -K_

Lorsque Blaine entra dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait très mal.

- On est seul ?

- Oui.

- Écoutes Kurt je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais avec mon père et tout, je suis obligé de faire comme si j'étais vraiment avec Ashley. Mais je te jure que j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible, si je pouvais c'est toi que j'embrasserai quand j'arrive au lycée. Je m'en veux tellement de te faire vivre ça ... Je vou...

- Attends Blaine. Stop ! Je le sais déjà tout ça ! Mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- C'est pas ça ... ?

- Non. Je ... Écoutes ne panique pas okay ? On va trouver une solution ...

- Une solution à quoi ? Et pourquoi je paniquerai ?

- Blaine, je serai là pour toi tu ne traverseras pas ça tout seul et ...

- Kurt tu me fous la trouille, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ok ... Ok ... Euuuh donc euuhhh ... Santana Lopez est au courant. Au courant ... Pour nous deux.

- Oh, fut tout ce que dit Blaine qui commençait à avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Attends, tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Parce que sourire était vraiment la dernière réaction que j'attendais.

- Santana est au courant parce que je lui ai dit.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Blaine non ! Tu ne connais pas encore assez bien les gens qui trainent dans ce lycée. Santana va tout déballer dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion. Elle aime tout ce qui est rabaisser les gens.

- Non elle ne dira rien Kurt.

- Blaine, même si elle t'a promis qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien, elle le fera. Elle attendra le bon moment et déballera tout à tout le monde. Elle serait même capable de le faire au micro du lycée pour s'assurer que tout le monde ait bien entendu.

- Kurt. Santana ne dira rien je t'assure.

- Mais tu ne la connais pas elle va tout déballer et ...

- Elle est lesbienne.

- Pardon ?

- Santana est lesbienne. Elle est amoureuse de Brittany.

- Santana Lopez ?

- Oui.

- Amoureuse de Brittany ?

- Oui.

- Mais ... C'est Santana et elle a couché avec tellement de mecs du lycée .. C'est pas possible.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Regarde pour moi ...

- Oui ... Je préfère éviter de trop y repenser.

- Elle a besoin d'aide et de soutien, même si elle n'est pas encore capable de l'admettre.

- Depuis quand tu veux soutenir Santana Lopez toi ?

- Depuis que j'ai passé une journée entière avec elle. Elle ne sait pas vers qui se tourner, elle est complètement perdue.

- Mmmh. Donc euh, tu ... Tu n'as ... Jamais eu ... Enfin j'veux dire ...

- T'as quand même pas cru ces rumeurs ?

- Non! Enfin non mais ...

- Kurt, je n'ai pas couché avec elle. La dernière personne avec qui j'ai couché c'était toi.

- Oh ? Pas ... Pas Ashley ?

Blaine regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre par les mains.

- Je suis peut-être censé être en couple avec elle, mais je ne coucherai pas avec elle étant donné ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je ne te ferai jamais ça.

- Même pas quand on était ...

- Même pas quand on était plus ensemble non. Parce que je n'avais que toi en tête.

- Heureux de l'entendre, répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire. Je t'avouerai que ça me trottait un peu dans la tête.

- A l'avenir, quand quelque chose te trotte dans la tête, viens m'en parler ...

- Ok ... Alors, est-ce que tu as été attiré par Santana ?

- Pas du tout !

- Je sais pas, c'était bizarre, vous tous les deux ensemble, d'un seul coup ...

- Je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi! Attends ... Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? demanda Blaine en rigolant.

- Je crois que dans notre relation, la jalousie est la dernière chose que je dois ressentir ...

- Kurt, tu...

Blaine fut coupé par la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant l'équipe de football entrer. Un vent de panique traversa Blaine, si ils les voyaient ensemble, son père allait l'apprendre et tout serait foutu ... Kurt serait foutu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution, car apparemment Kurt en avait trouvé une pour lui.

- Lâche moi Anderson, tu me fais mal !

Blaine le dévisagea ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

- Si tu crois que tes insultes et tes menaces me font peur, crois moi il m'en faut beaucoup plus, ajouta Kurt en continuant de regarder Blaine.

- Crois moi Hummel, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut pour te foutre les jetons, déclara Karofsky. Anderson je vois que tu as enfin compris les bonnes manières. Besoin d'aide ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Blaine pour comprendre que c'était à lui de parler.

- Non juste ... Laisse tomber. Sortons de là.

Il se tourna pour sortir des toilettes, l'équipe finit par le suivre mais Blaine ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kevin lui se déplaçait dans l'autre sens.

- Juste pour te rappeler que tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à l'un d'entre nous.

- Qu'est-ce tu f...

Blaine fut coupé par Kurt qui fut projeté à travers une cabine des toilettes.

- On y va les gars. Cette pédale ne mérite pas plus d'attention.

- Sérieusement Wilson? Tu pourrais t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui a ta force histoire que je rigole un peu ? déclara Santana qui poussa les garçons pour rentrer dans les toilettes.

Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Blaine avant que celui si soit complètement sorti.

- Lady Hummel, essaye de choisir un petit copain qui ne fait pas partie d'une bande de cons, déclara-t-elle en tendant la main à Kurt pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'essayerai. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Santana ?

- Quel remerciement j'adore ! J'ai vu un attroupement de moutons devant la porte, donc je suis venue voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.

- Rien d'autre que moi. Comme toujours.

- Le prend pas mal Hummel, c'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à créer un attroupement.

- Si tu le dis ...

**xxxxxxx**

- Je rêve ou tu parlais avec l'ennemi ? demanda Rachel lorsqu'ils étaient en cours de mathématiques et qu'ils devaient réfléchir sur un exercice.

- Rachel abuse pas, Santana n'est pas l'ennemi.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- T'es vraiment grave ! On discutait juste et elle m'a aidé pour un autre épisode Karofsky et l'équipe.

- Un autre ... Quoi ? Et Blaine alors ? Où est-ce qu'il était ?

- Il était là mais ...

- Et il ne t'a pas aidé ?

- Rachel, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à ne pas le faire.

- Kurt, ça commence vraiment à devenir n'importe quoi !

- Mr. Hummel et Mlle Berry, est-ce qu'un de vous deux peut nous faire le plaisir de donner sa réponse pour le deuxième exercice ?

Rachel et Kurt se lancèrent un regard.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de trouver M. Collins.

- Oui parce que vous étiez trop occupés à discuter ensemble. M. Hummel déplacez-vous.

- Mais ...

- C'est ça ou vous sortez de mon cours. Mettez- vous à côté de David Karofsky.

Rachel regarda Kurt effrayée. Ce dernier la regardait avec un regard de détresse.

- Je peux me déplacer à sa place, c'est moi qui lui parlait et ...

- Mlle Berry, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

- Allez Princesse Hummel, ne fais pas ton timide ! rigola Karofsky.

- David, vous gardez vos réflexions pour vous, et Kurt déplacez-vous à côté de Blaine Anderson.

- Merci, chuchota Kurt pour lui même soulagé de voir que son prof avait l'air d'avoir compris que le mettre à côté de lui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Il continua à ranger ses affaires et alla se placer à côté de Blaine au fond de la classe. Le cours avait continué et personne ne semblait se soucier de lui.

- J'ai vraiment cru pendant une seconde que je passerai le cours avec Karofsky, déclara-t-il.

Blaine ne répondit pas et continua à fixer sa feuille, faisant mine de réfléchir sur l'exercice.

- Bon, j'ai rien compris à cet exercice. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté les explications, vu la crise que Rachel était en train de me taper. Je te jure elle est grave, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout dramatiser tout le temps ...

Blaine ne leva même pas la tête. Il semblait lutter pour ne rien dire.

- Bon je sais, elle est comme ça et je ne pourrai jamais la changer ... Mais bon ça peut être lourd quand même. Tu sais quand elle ... Blaine ?

Ce dernier resta plonger dans son cahier.

- Blaine ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- J'essaye de comprendre l'exercice.

- Ok je vois ... Tu ne vas même pas me dire pourquoi tu fais la gueule je suppose ?

- Je ne fais pas la gueule, on est en cours et il faut que je fasse cet exercice.

- Sérieux Blaine, ne prends pas l'excuse de l'exercice.

- Kurt Hummel, dehors ! s'exclama M. Collins. Je vous ais donné un avertissement, vous ne m'écoutez pas, donc vous sortez.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais encore une fois ! Prenez vos affaires et sortez de ma classe.

- Si Blaine ne m'avait pas insulté comme il vient de le faire pendant les 5 dernières minutes, je n'aurais pas tenté de me défendre en parlant.

- Blaine Anderson, dehors aussi !

- Quoi ?!

- Tous les deux sortez de ma classe ! Maintenant !

Kurt qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires, sortit de la salle de classe. Il attendit pendant quelques minutes Blaine dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il sortit, Blaine lui lança un regard noir.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Il faut qu'on parle donc j'ai dû inventer une excuse.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'on pouvait se parler après les cours ? Ou entre les cours ? Non non il fallait _pendant_ le cours.

- Oh s'il te plait Blaine, ne me dis pas que ce cours était intéressant !

- Oh et puis laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie de parler.

Blaine se tourna et traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers son casier. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les élèves étaient en cours.

- Sérieux Blaine ?! C'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclama Kurt en le suivant.

- Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux pas le deviner.

- Réfléchis un peu et tu trouveras par toi même.

- T'es hallucinant !

- Je suis hallucinant ? Sérieux ? Moi je pense que celui qui est hallucinant entre nous deux c'est plutôt toi Kurt ! s'énerva Blaine.

- Ok et je dois le prendre comment ça ? Tu me cris dessus et me critique et je ne peux même pas savoir pourquoi ?

- Putain mais Kurt, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Tu pourrais juste me donner juste un petit indice ? Je sèche là !

- Ce matin avec l'équipe dans les toilettes.

- Oh ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, je faisais juste en sorte ...

- A part le fait de faire croire que j'étais en train de te frapper ? Non c'est sûr que ...

- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ?

- Rien Kurt ! Je devais moi même ...

- Oh excuse moi, tu étais trop occupé à réfléchir sur ce que tu devais faire, je pense qu'on aurait été grillés tout de suite. J'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait le mieux.

- Ce qui aurait été le mieux, c'était de faire comme si on discutait !

- Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous auraient cru ? Karofsky sait très bien qu'il s'est passé un truc entre nous. Je me suis dit que si il croyait que tu me faisais du mal, il penserait que tout était fini et que ...

- Mais je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense putain !

- C'est pas le cas de ton père. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse de nouveau.

- Je sais.

_Et moi je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse_, pensa Blaine.

- Mais tu imagines 30 secondes ce que j'ai pu ressentir moi ? Et tu l'as fait encore une fois en cours en disant que je t'insulte ... continua Blaine en tentant de chasser les mots de son père qui lui revenaient à l'esprit.

- Ça te rend plus crédible Blaine ...

- Mais putain ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je ne supporte pas que tu dises ça !

- Qu... Quoi ? Je comprends pas où ...

- Je ne supporte pas que les gens pensent que je te fais du mal.

- Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est le plus important.

- Non ... Parce que quand tu dis des trucs pareil, je me rends compte du connard que je suis avec toi et du fait que tu ne mérites pas toute cette merde dans laquelle je te fous et ça me ...

- Blaine ... Arrête. Lâche ça et regarde moi.

Blaine posa ses livres dans son casier et se tourna afin de faire face à Kurt. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains après avoir vérifié que le couloir était toujours vide.

- Tu ne me fous dans aucune merde. J'ai envie d'être avec toi et j'arrive à être heureux seulement quand je suis à tes côtés. Et arrête de me dire que tu ne me mérites pas parce que c'est la plus grosse connerie qui sorte de ta bouche. Tu ne le vois peut être pas encore, mais tu es une personne exceptionnelle Blaine et un jour tu t'en rendras compte et j'espère que je serai là pour le voir.

- C'est pas prêt d'arriver, murmura Blaine.

- C'est pas grave, on a du temps pour te le faire comprendre, sourit Kurt en réponse.

Il se pencha sur Blaine pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaine eut l'air d'en vouloir plus mais Kurt le stoppa.

- La dernière chose dont tu as besoin c'est qu'on nous surprenne.

- Allumeur, grogna Blaine.

- Oh ça, c'est pas grand chose, par rapport à ce que je suis réellement capable Blaine Anderson, répondit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Et ben faudra pas te déranger pour me montrer tes talents Hummel.

**xxxxxxx**

Après les cours, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine étaient à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur devoir qu'ils devaient faire en binôme. Ils étaient dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque où personne ne pouvait les déranger. Cela leur permettait en plus, de pouvoir discuter à voix haute sans se faire reprendre par la bibliothécaire qui surveillait.

- Rachel, je te dis que ce thème n'a rien à voir avec le sujet. On va tomber dans le hors-sujet si on fait ça ! s'exclama Mercedes.

- Mais non! Regarde si ...

- Non non pas encore tes explications c'est bon ! Je te dis qu'il ne faut pas qu'on parle de ça !

- Bon ok, on fait une pause, ça vaut mieux, déclara Rachel, ne voulant pas encore une fois développer.

- Eh Blaine ... commença Mercedes.

- C'est pas parce que vous faites une pause qu'on va en faire une aussi, coupa Kurt.

- Oh c'est bon ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on travaille sans relâche ! Donc Blaine, tu vas au bal d'hiver ?

- Pas le choix ouais.

- Avec Ashley ?

- Oui ...

- Bien sûr ... déclara Mercedes en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous y allez avec qui vous ? demanda Blaine de manière à ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet "Ashley".

- Moi avec Finn !

- Étonnant ! rigola Kurt.

- Avec Sam.

- Et Kurt ne veut pas y aller, s'exclama Rachel sur un ton exaspéré.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Parce que les bals du lycée ne sont pas vraiment mon truc et y aller tout seul, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

- Kurt, il y a plein de personnes qui vont à ce bal sans cavalier, tu ne seras pas tout seul, répondit gentiment Rachel.

- Ou au pire, ce qu'on peut faire, c'est te trouver un cavalier ! s'exclama Mercedes

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Rachel et Kurt en même temps, tandis que Blaine la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Il y a ce lycée, Dalton, qui n'est pas loin d'ici, et c'est que des mecs ! Et d'après Sam qui connait quelques personnes là-bas, il y a quelques mecs gays! Excuse-moi Blaine, mais après le fiasco de votre histoire, il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un Kurt, tu le mérites !

- 'Cedes, je n'ai pas envie en ce moment de ...

- Oh Kurt, s'il te plait. Il y a quelques mois, tu te plaignais de n'avoir personne pour te tenir la main, pour être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, quelqu'un à côté de qui t'endormir le soir, quelqu'un que tu peux embrasser quand tu veux et je te promets que, là bas, tu auras l'embarras du choix pour te trouver un mec.

- Le bal du lycée est le dernier endroit où Kurt doit emmener son copain si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Rachel, voyant le malaise de Blaine et Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas de cop... commença Kurt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Karofsky, Mercedes ! J'ai pas envie que Karofsky lui fasse quoi que ce soit si il le voit danser avec un autre garçon, ou embrasser un garçon à la fin d'une chanson ou ...

- Les filles, on peut clore le sujet et se remettre à travailler ? demanda Kurt.

Mais Mercedes n'était pas de cet avis et elle continua à débattre sur le fait que Kurt devait rencontrer quelqu'un. Blaine n'avait pas sorti un mot, et ne cessait de remuer son crayon dans ses mains, seule occupation qu'il avait trouvé. Imaginer Kurt avec un autre garçon l'effrayait. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de n'emmener personne au bal car lui même y emmenait Ashley. Mais la seule perspective de voir Kurt danser avec quelqu'un d'autre et embrasser quelqu'un d'autre le rendait malade.

- Blaine ? Blaine tu es tout blanc, est-ce que ça va ?! demanda Rachel inquiète.

- Je ... Oui ça va. C'est juste que ... Tout ce boulot m'a donné un gros mal de tête. Je crois que ... Que c'est préférable que je rentre.

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires sous les regards de Rachel, Mercedes et Kurt qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui prenait d'un coup.

- A demain.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et partit sans un seul regard pour Kurt.

- Je ... Je vais aller voir ce qui lui prend. Je reviens ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

- Blaine ! cria Kurt lorsqu'il fut sur le parking de la bibliothèque.

Blaine ne se tourna pas au son de sa voix et rentra dans sa voiture. Kurt ne chercha pas à discuter et monta à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ... commença Blaine.

- Démarre et va à un endroit où on peut discuter.

Blaine démarra et commença sa route. Kurt n'avait aucune idée où ils allaient. Il envoya un message à Rachel pour lui demander de récupérer ses affaires de cours et de les déposer chez lui en rentrant. Quand Blaine tourna dans un chemin de terre, Kurt rangea son téléphone et le regarda avec étonnement. Il se gara lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un grand pré. Il éteignit le moteur.

- Je pensais plus à chez moi ou chez toi, mais pourquoi pas ... déclara Kurt en ouvrant la portière pour sortir de la voiture.

Blaine fit de même et alla s'installer par terre un peu plus loin. Kurt grimaça à la vue de la terre mais fit de même.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu vas y aller avec quelqu'un au bal d'hiver ?

- Quoi ?! Non pas du tout pourquoi tu ... Oh ! Tu crois que je vais faire ce que Mercedes a dit ?

- Ben je sais pas ce serait logique.

- Non pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de logique étant donné qu'on est censé être je sais pas, ensemble non ? répondit Kurt sur la défensive.

- Non Kurt, c'est ... C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Bien sûr qu'on est _ensemble_. C'est juste que vu que je dois y aller avec Ashley, je pensais que c'était logique que tu y ailles toi aussi avec quelqu'un.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! Oh que non, vraiment pas.

- Je vois ...

- Kurt, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça mais le simple fait de t'imaginer danser avec quelqu'un ou embrasser quelqu'un à ce foutu bal ça ... ça me rend malade. Je peux pas t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que c'est fou mais ... Je sais pas.

- En effet, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ... Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas y aller avec quelqu'un, je ne vais même pas y aller du tout.

- Non, il faut que tu y ailles, c'est le dernier bal d'hiver du lycée ...

- Je n'y suis jamais allé Blaine, donc je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes.

- Jamais ?

- Non. D'habitude, avec Rachel on se loue des films à l'eau de rose et on déprime toute la soirée parce qu'aucun garçon ne nous a invité mais ... Mais cette année, elle a Finn donc je suppose que la soirée DVD se fera en solo pour moi.

- Kurt je suis désolé ...

- Je sais, mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi ...

- Il faut que tu viennes. J'ai envie que tu viennes et j'ai besoin que tu viennes, déclara Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt. J'ai envie de passer la soirée en sachant que tu es là avec moi. Je sais que tu ne le sauras pas réellement mais au moins tu seras avec tes amis, avec moi en quelque sorte et pas tout seul devant ta télé.

- Avoue que tu as envie que je sois là quand tu seras couronné, sourit Kurt.

- Oui aussi, rigola Blaine. Non sérieusement, Ça ne pourra pas être moi, je ne suis là que depuis la rentrée ! Bref, on s'en fiche, s'il te plait viens ...

- Blaine, je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir toi et Ashley dans les bras l'un de d'autre toute la soirée.

- Si je n'étais pas avec elle tu viendrais hein ?

- Je ... C'est possible oui.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas te priver du dernier bal d'hiver à cause de moi.

- Mais c'est facile pour toi tu ...

- Je te promets que je ne l'embrasserai pas une seule fois. Et je danserai une seule danse avec elle si jamais on est élus et que si on est élus.

- Pas de câlins ou truc du genre non plus ?

- Non, je les réserverai pour toi après la soirée.

- Tu comptes passer la fin de la soirée avec moi ?

- La nuit même oui. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais aller chez Ashley ? Hors de question. Enfin c'est ce que mon père croira quoi. Alors ? Tu viens ? S'il te plait ? Je te promets que ça ne sera pas si horrible que ça !

- Bon ... Ok.

Blaine donna son plus grand sourire à Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément, tout deux tombant dans l'herbe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Arrête, c'est dégueu ici je vais me retrouver avec de la boue de partout ! Laisse moi me lever Blaine ! Aaaaahhh arrêtes Blaaaiiiineee ! cria Kurt tandis que Blaine commençait à le chatouiller.

Lorsque Blaine arrêta, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt, baladant sa main sur son ventre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-il après de longues minutes de silence.

- Tu peux dormir chez moi ce s...

- Non je ne peux pas.

- Okay, okay ... Je proposais juste. Évites ton père le plus possible d'accord ?

- Ça va pas changer de d'habitude ! Aller on y va ...

- Si jamais on revient ici, il faut vraiment qu'on prenne un drap pour mettre par terre.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire et embrasser Kurt tendrement. Puis ils se levèrent et remontèrent dans la voiture.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Vendredi en début de soirée, Rachel, Finn et Kurt se préparaient pour aller au bal d'hiver. Rachel avait proposé qu'ils y aillent ensemble, pour éviter à Kurt de faire son entrée tout seul.

- Je trouve juste ça encore plus pathétique, je vais avoir l'impression de tenir la chandelle, grogna Kurt une fois qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la voiture.

- On ne te demande pas de nous suivre comme un petit chien toute la soirée ! rétorqua Rachel, tu seras juste pas tout seul quand on arrive ! C'est tout ! Et arrête de te plaindre un peu, on va au bal d'hiver ! C'est notre premier bal en 3 années de lycée donc soit un peu plus joyeux ! Ça va être une soirée parfaite ! Pas vrai Finn ?

- Tant que je suis avec toi, tout ne peut être que parfait, sourit-il.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, et se retint pour ne pas faire une réflexion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase, plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents, et d'autres arrivaient en même temps qu'eux. Ils entrèrent ensemble, et furent étonnés du décor. Une sorte d'allée avait été construite, ils entraient sous un arc de ballons rouge et blanc. Le gymnase avait été transformé en une grande piste de danse avec une petite scène au niveau des estrades. Le bar, sans alcool bien sûr, et le buffet étaient sur leur droite, avec des professeurs comme serveurs. Quelques chaises et quelques tables étaient installés au fond du gymnase. Un immense père noël était posé au milieu de la piste de danse. Et sur la gauche se tenait l'espace photo, ou des branches de gui avaient été installées en l'air. Les couples se succédaient pour s'embrasser dessous, pendant que le photographe prenait une photo. Après quelques minutes où il ne fit qu'observer le décor, Kurt remarqua Quinn, Puck, Mercedes et Sam dans un coin en train de discuter. Il fit signe à Rachel et Finn et alla les rejoindre.

- Vous ne dansez pas ? demanda-t-il quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

- On arrive pas à les motiver, déclara Quinn en montrant Puck et Sam du doigt.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Mike et Tina ne sont pas encore arrivés, Artie et Brittany étaient au bar la dernière fois que je les ai vu, Santana aussi d'ailleurs et Rory, Joe et Sugar sont en train de danser.

- Franchement regarde Ashley Greece comme elle se dandine là, contre les mecs en plus ... N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Mercedes.

Kurt tourna le regard, s'attendant à voir Blaine avec Ashley sur la piste de danse, mais il ne le vit pas. Elle était en train de danser avec plusieurs mecs de l'équipe de foot mais pas de Blaine en vu. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il demande où il était aux autres, car cela ne serait pas discret du tout. Il commença à le chercher des yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il le trouva au bar, avec Santana, en train de discuter. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait éviter Blaine tout la soirée. Alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés à l'endroit où il était avec Santana, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le nœud à l'estomac s'amplifia lorsque Blaine lui sourit. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Santana qui leva les yeux au ciel et râla. Après que Blaine lui ait dit un nouveau truc, elle se tourna et vint dans sa direction.

- Anderson te trouve très beau ce soir et veut savoir si tout va bien, déclara-t-elle sur un ton las.

- Il l'a dit sur ce ton là ? rigola Kurt.

- Oh s'te plait Hummel tu sais très bien sur quel ton il l'a dit.

- Santana ! s'écria Brittany lorsqu'elle arriva vers eux. Tu es venue finalement ?

- Ouais ... Quelqu'un m'a convaincu, répondit-elle en se tourna dans la direction de Blaine pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Je suis trop contente que tu sois là ! Tu viendras danser avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Je ... Je sais pas ... je verrai ... Peut-être.

Kurt sourit en voyant comment Santana pouvait être vraiment vulnérable à côté de la personne qu'elle aimait.

- J'espère ! Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir pourquoi le père noël ne veut toujours pas me parler. A tout à l'heure !

Sur ces mots, elle couru en direction de la statue du père noël au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Elle ne sait pas ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

- Non ... Et toi tu le sais par Anderson je suppose ?

- Oui, il m'a tout dit. Si tu veux parler, tu peux le faire avec moi Santana.

Santana lui lança un demi-sourire.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Qu'il est pas mal lui non plus et que ... J'aimerai être avec lui ..

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Blaine.

- Hey Santana !

Elle se retourna doucement.

- Danse avec elle, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ...

- Pas plus que ça en a déjà fait, répondit-elle en tournant les talons.

Kurt passa la soirée dans un coin, surveillant les verres de ceux qui aillaient danser.

- Kurt viens danser un peu ! demanda Rachel en s'asseyant à côté de lui

- Vous dansez tous en couple, je ne vais pas danser au milieu de vous. Mais t'inquiètes je regarde qui est couronné, et après je rentre. J'appellerai mon père, pas la peine de vous déranger !

- Kurt ...

- Ça va aller j'te dis Rachel ...

- En tout cas, vous allez bien ensemble tiens ! rigola-t-elle en montrant Blaine assit au bar, seul regardant dans leur direction.

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la musique fut coupée et le principal Figgins monta sur scène.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Blaine viens avec moi ! On se rapproche de la scène ! s'exclama Ashley en le prenant par la main.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Il est temps pour moi d'annoncer ce que vous attendez tous. Donc, je demande un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! s'exclama le principal Figgins.

Le silence dans le gymnase se fit, toutes les personnes qui étaient assises se levèrent pour se rapprocher de la scène. Figgins pendant ce temps là, ouvrit la première enveloppe.

- Le prince du bal d'hiver est donc ...

Il mit du temps à ouvrir l'enveloppe, mais quand il réussit enfin, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- ... Blaine Anderson.

Toute la foule se tourna vers lui et applaudit à l'unisson. Blaine avait un peu du mal à comprendre pourquoi lui, mais avant qu'il est le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Ashley l'avait déjà poussé vers les escaliers de la scène. Il monta et Figgins posa la couronne sur sa tête.

- Félicitation Mr. Anderson. Donc maintenant ...

Le temps qu'il ouvrît l'autre enveloppe, Blaine lança un coup d'oeil dans la foule et vit Ashley confiante prête à monter sur la scène. Bien sûr que ça allait être elle.

- La princesse du bal d'hiver est ... Euuuhh ... Kurt Hummel.

Un cri s'échappa de la foule et Blaine aurait pu parier que c'était Ashley. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait à l'instant même. Kurt. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareil ? Il le chercha des yeux mais avec les lumières et le monde, il ne le trouva pas. Il entendit une porte claquée, puis une autre et comprit que cela devait être lui et Ashley. Il descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au lycée. Il croisa l'équipe sur son chemin.

- Je vais voir Ashley.

- Tu ferais mieux mec, elle avait l'air complètement à l'ouest.

- La faute à qui ? demanda Blaine sur un ton agressif, mais il ne tarda pas, car le plus important à ce moment là était de trouver Kurt.

Il entra dans le lycée et ouvrit toutes les salles de cours, à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'auditorium et de la salle de chant, il remarqua que la porte de la salle de chant était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement.

- Kurt ?

Lorsqu'il entra, il le trouva dans un coin de la salle, les genoux remontés au niveau de sa poitrine, ses bras les enroulant et sa tête dedans.

- Laisse moi tranquille, déclara-t-il sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête.

- Kurt je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire lorsqu'il le découvrit comme ça, plus effondré que jamais.

- T'imagines même pas l'humiliation que je viens de vivre ...

- Non je n'imagine pas ... Ce qu'ils ont fait est vraiment horrible et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé que tu es à vivre ça ...

- C'est le pire de tout Blaine, le pire de tout, déclara Kurt entre deux sanglots.

Blaine s'installa en face de lui. Il mit ses deux jambes de chaque côté de Kurt, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ce contact sembla le toucher car il leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Son visage était rouge et rempli de larmes. Blaine enleva les quelques cheveux qui lui collaient au visage.

- Ils ont gagné, s'exclama Kurt avec épuisement en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre avec eux. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de moi maintenant, j'en peux plus, je laisse tomber.

- Premièrement, ils ne feront jamais ce qu'ils veulent de toi parce que je serai toujours là pour leur en empêcher, et deuxièmement Kurt, tu ne vas pas les laisser gagner. Ce n'est pas toi.

- Je sais mais là ... Là j'ai plus de force Blaine.

- Tu dois leur montrer que tu n'as pas peur d'eux.

- Mais j'ai peur d'eux !

- Non, ça c'est ce que tu penses, mais je peux t'assurer qu'avec tout ce que tu leur as montré, tu as une force incroyable. Je ne te parle pas de la force physique Kurt, rétorqua Blaine lorsqu'il vit son regard, je parle de la force mentale et tu es la personne que je connais qui en a le plus, je t'assure. Ne les laisse pas croire qu'ils ont gagné, ils ne le méritent tellement pas ...

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

- Tu dois remonter sur scène ...

- Non non non je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable, déclara Kurt laissant de nouvelles larmes tomber le long de ses joues.

- Kurt, tu en es plus que capable. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'ils attendent de toi. Montre leur le Kurt qui s'en fiche de ce que les gens pensent, montre leur le Kurt qui est fière de ce qu'il est, montre leur le Kurt qui est fière de se battre pour ce qu'il représente, montre leur le Kurt qui a une force supérieure à tous ces cons du lycée réunis, montre leur ... montre leur le Kurt dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Kurt releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine. Ses yeux écarquillés, il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Blaine.

- Tu ... ?

- Si je suis amoureux de toi ? Oui Kurt je le suis et quand je te l'ai dit la première fois je le pensais aussi, je ne t'ai jamais menti à propos de ça. Je t'aime, je suis complètement fou de toi.

Kurt mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir plus de larmes. Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Tu peux le faire Kurt, je le sais et tu le sais, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, son front collé au sien.

Kurt resta quelques minutes en silence, dans les bras de Blaine puis déclara:

- Ok je vais le faire.

- Je suis fière de toi tu le sais ça ?!

Kurt lui sourit, et bougea pour se lever. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds il remarqua Rachel, devant la porte qui les observait, sourire aux lèvres mais les larmes aux yeux.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venue pour voir comment tu allais, mais Blaine était déjà là quand je suis arrivée. Et j'étais incapable de dire quelque chose parce que ce que j'entendais était tout simplement ... Tout ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre. Je suis fière de toi aussi Kurt et je t'aime aussi. Tellement ! déclara-t-elle en s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis elle le relâcha et prit Blaine à son tour dans ses bras.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour lui.

- On y va ? demanda Kurt qui essuyait ses larmes.

Blaine s'approcha de lui, colla son front au sien, et chuchota "ça va bien se passer. Je serai là, à côté de toi."

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les portes du gymnase, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Blaine était passé par d'autres portes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Rachel le suivait de près, mais fut obligée de s'arrêter lorsqu'il monta sur scène. Les yeux de Kurt se posèrent directement sur Blaine qui était déjà là. Son regard rempli d'amour et de fierté lui donna la force de prendre le micro des mains du principal, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir sur scène. Le gymnase entier était silencieux, on entendait simplement quelques petits chuchotements. Il s'éclaira la gorge, prit quelques secondes pour regarder la foule et déclara "A moi la couronne Kate Middelton ! " Les premiers applaudissements s'entendirent au fond de la salle, Kurt leva les yeux et son coeur se serra. Rachel applaudissait comme une folle, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Joe, Sugar et Rory faisaient de même. Puck et Finn eux sifflaient le plus fort possible. Santana applaudissait et lançait des regards noirs aux personnes autour d'elle, qui surement effrayées la suivirent. Puis ce fut tout le gymnase qui s'y mis, Kurt savait que ce n'était pas pour lui, mais plus pour clôturer le couronnement et passer à autre chose. Il se tourna vers Blaine qui, sourire aux lèvres, applaudissait fièrement. Il descendit de la scène, suivit par Blaine et un rond se forma autour d'eux. Un vent de panique traversa Kurt quand il comprit pourquoi. "Laissons place à la première danse du prince et de ... Des deux personnes couronnées du bal d'hiver" déclara le principal Figgins. La chanson de Jason Mraz "I won't give up" commença tout doucement. Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il se retrouva face à Rachel.

- Je suis si fière de toi Kurt, déclara-t-elle en enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou.

Et ils commencèrent à danser. Mais Kurt ne pouvait lâcher son regard de Blaine, seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Seulement quand il vit ce qui suivit, un immense sourire se montra sur son visage. Santana lui tapota l'épaule, Blaine se tourna, lui sourit et ils dansèrent ensemble. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Kurt put lire un "je t'aime" s'articuler sur les lèvres de Blaine. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Malgré toute l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir ce soir, il avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres. Il était dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, en train de danser au bal du lycée et Blaine l'aimait. Blaine était amoureux de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là.

Après qu'ils aient fini de danser, Santana poussa Blaine vers le bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Prince Anderson ?

- Il faut que je trouve Ashley pour lui dire que je rentre. Je vais ramener Kurt chez lui.

- Mmh. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était avec Kévin, il y a quelques minutes par là bas ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt la scène.

- Ok. Je vais aller voir alors.

- Moi je vais y aller aussi.

- Santana Lopez, tu ne quittes pas ce bal tant que tu n'as pas dansé avec Brittany.

- Dans tes rêves peut-être !

- Santana ...

- Mais ...

- Une danse c'est rien ... Sinon je reste ici avec toi et je te parle de Kurt et moi pour la fin de la soirée.

- Oh non. Tout mais sauf ça ! Ok c'est bon ... j'irai danser avec elle, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et embrasse la sous le gui aussi.

- Faut pas trop en demander non plus, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- On essaye de se faire un truc pendant les vacances ?

- Tu me proposes un rencart Anderson ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Ça va je rigole ! On se tient au courant.

- Ok, bonne fin de soirée, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la scène.

Il entendit au loin Santana grommeler "Arrête avec ça Anderson" qui lui décrocha un sourire. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la scène, il chercha Ashley mais ne la trouva pas. Il s'approcha alors de l'arrière de la scène et fut stoppé par le choc. Ashley était là, mais pas seule. Elle était en train d'embrasser Kevin. Mais pas juste un petit baiser, loin de là. Celui qu'ils partageaient était plus que passionné. Pris par une vague de dégoût, il fit demi-tour sans même qu'ils le remarquent. Ashley et lui étaient censés être un vrai couple, mais chacun trompait l'autre. Blaine s'en foutait complètement. Car tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant c'était être avec Kurt. Ce que faisait Ashley, il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Lorsqu'il traversa le gymnase, il le vit, avec les membres du Glee Club. Son regard croisa le sien et Kurt lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie. Blaine lui montra discrètement son portable et sortit. Il lui envoya alors un sms.

_"Rejoins moi à ma voiture (fond du parking), sexy boy."_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt l'avait rejoint. L'endroit du parking était désert. Blaine s'approcha donc pour l'embrasser.

- Sexy Boy huh ? demanda Kurt en rigolant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Oh que oui, déclara Blaine en regardant Kurt de haut en bas.

Ce dernier rigola et monta dans la voiture. Blaine fit de même mais ne démarra pas tout de suite. Il se tourna vers lui.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai juste besoin de fuir cette soirée ...

- C'est ce qui est prévu.

Blaine démarra. Kurt se détendit donc dans son siège et étendit son bras pour passer sa main dans les boucles de Blaine. Ce dernier sourit au contact. Ils rentrèrent chez Kurt dans un silence confortable, simplement heureux d'être que tous les deux.

Lorsque Blaine se gara devant chez Kurt et éteignit le moteur, il comprit qu'il n'avait aucun plan pour la soirée, et qu'il ne savait pas comment ils feraient pour rester la nuit ensemble.

- Bon ... On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda alors Blaine.

- Maintenant ? D'abord ça ...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Ensuite, on sort de la voiture, on va dire à mon père que tu avec moi cette nuit ...

- Il ne va jamais vouloir, le coupa Blaine. Les seuls fois où j'ai pu dormir dans ta chambre c'est quand il ne savait pas qu'on était ensemble et quand mon père m'avait ... Enfin tu vois quoi. Les autres fois il était pas au courant. Il ne voudra pas ...

- Si il va vouloir, c'est la soirée du bal d'hiver ! Laisse moi gérer. Aller viens !

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Blaine laissa Kurt prendre les devants. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon où Burt et Carole regardaient un film tranquillement.

- Déjà rentré mon grand ? demanda Burt lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Qui a été couronné ? Raconte ! Oh Bonsoir Blaine je ne savais pas que tu passerais ! s'exclama Carole en se levant pour l'embrasser dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Finn et Rachel voulaient rester encore un peu, nous on en avait marre donc on est rentrés, expliqua Kurt.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Burt qui sentait que les deux garçons n'étaient pas dans leur état normal .

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas dire.

- Oui oui c'est juste un bal de lycée donc au bout d'un moment ... C'est toujours la même chose ! C'est Blaine et Ashley ont été couronnés ...

- Ooooh c'est génial ! Félicitations mon chéri ! s'écria Carole, le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir ?

- C'est juste que je n'apporte pas vraiment d'importance à ce genre de trucs. J'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt, répondit Blaine.

- Oh crois moi, à la rentrée ta vie va changer gamin !

- Papa je me demandais. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, c'est la première fois que je vais à un bal du lycée et en plus ...

- Kurt ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dis moi ce que tu veux ...

- Est-ce que Blaine peut dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- Bien sûr qu'il peut ! Je t'ai déjà dit, cette maison est aussi la tienne Blaine.

- Dormir avec moi, dans ma chambre papa.

- Kurt ...

- Papa je n'ai plus 3 ans ! On a envie de passer la nuit ensemble comme tous les autres couples hétéros de ce bal !

- Non non Kurt s'il te plait ne pars pas sur ce terrain là, ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! grogna Burt.

- Oui ... oui je sais. C'est juste ... S'il te plait, on l'a déjà fait une fois et rien de catastrophique ne s'est passé !

Ils sentit Blaine remué à côté de lui. En effet, la dernière fois que Burt avait accepté qu'ils dorment ensemble il ne s'était rien passé de catastrophique bien au contraire ... Mais ça Burt n'en avait aucune idée.

- Oui parce que Blaine n'était pas dans un très bon état !

- Papa ... S'il te plait !

- Burt ... commença Carole.

- Bon ça va, ça va ! Ok vous dormez dans la même chambre, mais ça ne devient pas une habitude ! La prochaine fois c'est sur le canapé Blaine !

- Oui pas de problème ! Merci.

- Merci papa ! Je t'aime ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Bonne nuit les garçons ! s'exclama Carole alors que Burt bougonnait dans sa barbe.

- Bonne nuit ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre. Et lorsque Blaine entra il se jeta sur le lit de Kurt. Ce dernier ferma la porte.

- J'aurais jamais dû insister pour que tu viennes ce soir ...

- Blaine ...

- C'était une mauvaise idée, et je viens de te faire passer la pire soirée de ta vie.

- Pas la pire soirée non et Blaine arrête, j'aurais très bien pu dire non. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je voulais te voir, je voulais être présent. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité à ton père ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas voir encore une fois ce regard de pitié et qu'il pense qu'il a vraiment élevé une victime. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir une nouvelle fois.

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais vu une once de déception dans les yeux de ton père. Crois moi je sais à quoi ça ressemble et ton père n'a jamais été déçu par toi ...

- Je suis désolé je voulais pas ...

- C'est bon Kurt. On s'en fiche de mon père ce soir. Et je t'ai déjà dit, tu es loin d'être une victime. Tu es un battant. Ça a une énorme différence.

Kurt lui sourit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Blaine se leva d'un coup.

- On a pas pu faire deux trucs ce soir et on va les faire maintenant, s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Blaine ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chaine-hifi, il regarda les quelques CD de Kurt pendant une minute, en silence. Puis il se décida et en mit un dans le lecteur. Il prépara la chanson et la mit en attente. Il prit la télécommande et se dirigea vers le lit où Kurt le regardait avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ...

- Kurt, tu voudrais bien m'accorder cette danse ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Kurt sourit et prit la main que Blaine lui offrait. Ce dernier mit en marche la musique et lança la télécommande sur le lit. La chanson d'Adele "Someone like you" commença. Ils dansèrent ensemble en silence. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre le plus possible. Blaine avait la tête dans le cou de Kurt, qui sentait sa respiration. Cette proximité le faisait frémir. Et puis Blaine chanta au milieu de la chanson, sur le refrain. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Kurt. Lorsque Blaine chantait, sa voix avait un effet immédiat sur lui: soit il avait envie de pleurer, soit envie de le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques secondes puis Blaine s'écarta de Kurt.

- La deuxième chose ...

Il chercha quelque chose de sa poche et lorsqu'il en ressorti ce qu'il cherchait, Kurt ne put se retenir.

- Noon tu n'as pas volé ça quand même ?

- C'est pas volé ! répliqua Blaine vexé. Il y en avait plein dans un coin du gymnase, j'en ai juste emprunté un petit bout !

- Blaine ... déclara Kurt en rigolant.

- _Tous_ les couples s'embrassaient sous une branche de gui je ne vois pas pourquoi nous on ne le ferait pas ...

- C'est ringard !

- Non, C'est romantique !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand romantique, Blaine Anderson.

- Oh il y a des tonnes de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Hummel, répondit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et Kurt le regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

- Faire comme au bal, avoir un souvenir.

- Tu veux nous prendre en photo pendant qu'on s'embrasse sous une branche de gui?

- Oui !

- Blaine si jamais quelqu'un tombe sur cette photo et ...

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux cette photo.

- Tu ...

- Je t'aime oui et maintenant embrasse moi.

Kurt rigola et s'approcha de Blaine. Il rompit le fossé entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre. Lorsque Blaine eut pris la photo, il laissa tomber son portable sur le lit et Kurt lâcha la branche de gui, tout ça en continuant de s'embrasser. Kurt avait maintenant enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et ce dernier avait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je t'aime, murmura Kurt entre deux baisers.

Blaine stoppa sur le champ et ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Kurt. Son coeur battait maintenant encore plus fort, si cela était possible, que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que ... commença Kurt inquiet, voyant Blaine immobile. Blaine ?

- C'est juste ... J'avais oublié ce que ça me faisait quand ces mots sortaient de ta bouche. Et ... J'avais aussi peur que tu ne me le redises pas.

- Blaine ... Bien sûr que j'allais te le dire, je ne voulais pas le faire tout à l'heure parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas le moment où tu devais l'entendre pour la deuxième première fois, dit Kurt en souriant. Tu l'as dit à un moment où j'en avais besoin, j'ai voulu le dire à un moment particulier.

- Et tu peux me le dire encore une fois ou ... ? demanda Blaine le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt s'approcha de lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille "Je le répèterai autant de fois que tu auras besoin de l'entendre."

Blaine frissonna et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es essentiel dans ma vie.

- Si je crois que je me rends compte étant donné que je vis la même chose en ce qui te concerne.

- C'est bon on peut être élu le couple le plus nian-nian du monde.

- Ça me va, répondit Kurt en rigolant.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Blaine descendit ses mains le long du torse de Kurt. Arrivé au niveau de la taille, il les passa en dessous de son tee-Shirt. Kurt surpris, fut parcouru d'un frisson et traina Blaine jusqu'au lit. Ils tombèrent dessus, Blaine enleva le tee-shirt de Kurt et caressa sa peau tendrement. A ce contact, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer contre ses lèvres. Il descendit à son tour ses mains le long du torse de Blaine pour que ce dernier soit torse-nu tout comme lui. Mais au moment où il réussit à l'enlever, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, se regardant avec des yeux angoissés.

- Kurt ?! Kurt tu dors ?

- Rachel ? appela Kurt d'une voix soulagée.

Le regard de Blaine sembla soulagé aussi.

- Ah non tu ne dors pas, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Je voulais voir comment tu allais et ... Oh mon dieu. Blaine ! Je ... Je ne savais pas que tu étais là je suis ...

- Alors comment il va ? demanda Finn en entrant dans la chambre derrière lui. Oh !

Contrairement à Rachel, il sortit vite de la chambre à la vu des deux garçons torses nus sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Bon ben je crois que tu vas bien en fait ! Donc je vais ...

- Nous laisser oui s'il te plait Rachel ! Et vite !

- Euh ... Oui d'accord ! Je suis désoléééé ! On se voit demain, bonne nuit !

- C'est ça bonne nuit ! Ferme la porte !

Rachel sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Blaine roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Kurt lui se mit sur le côté afin de lui faire face.

- Désolé pour ça ... Elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude.

- Oh mon dieu imagine si ça avait été ton père qui était entré. Oh mon dieu ! Il m'aurait tué obligé !

- Dis pas de bêtises ! Et pour être sur de ça je vais juste ...

Kurt se leva du lit et alla fermer le verrou de sa porte.

- Là on est sur de ne pas être dérangé, déclara-t-il en rejoignant Blaine sur le lit.

Il se coucha sur le dos à ses côtés mais Blaine se plaça au dessus de lui.

- Donc impossible qu'on nous dérange ? demanda-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

- Si, quelqu'un peut frapper mais on aura le temps de s'habiller avant d'ouvrir.

- Est-ce que tu insinues qu'on va faire quelque chose qui oblige qu'on soit nu ?

Kurt regarda Blaine avec de grand yeux, les joues toutes rouges. Ce qui provoqua le rire de Blaine qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça puis commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant certainement des marques sur la peau pâle de Kurt. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui importait à ce moment là étaient les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche de Kurt. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Jamais. Et il allait faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Il l'embrassa tendrement et descendit ses lèvres sur son torse, se stoppa au niveau du téton de Kurt, qu'il suça délicatement.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Kurt en laissant échapper beaucoup plus ces sons de sa bouche.

Blaine sentait déjà l'excitation de Kurt gêné par le jean qu'il portait. Il ne put stopper le grognement qu'il sortit lorsque son érection frotta celle de Kurt.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt.

Blaine descendit ses mains au niveau de la braguette de Kurt afin de lui enlever son jean. Ce dernier l'aida un peu et lui fit signe d'enlever le sien aussi ce que Blaine fit immédiatement. Lorsqu'il se plaça entre les jambes de Kurt et colla de nouveau son érection contre la sienne, les deux garçons grognèrent et s'embrassèrent plus langoureusement.

- Blaine ... Blaine s'il te plait ... supplia Kurt.

- Oui c'est prévu Kurt, c'est prévu, sourit Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Table de nuit. Tiroir. Maintenant.

- Ok mais il faut être discret ... Je te rappelle que ton père est en bas ...

- Ne me rappelle pas mon père maintenant Blaine ...

Ce dernier rigola et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Tu penses que tu peux faire moins de bruits ? Même si j'adore les sons que tu ...

- Quels sons ?

Blaine suça un point sensible de Kurt dans son cou et ce dernier gémit.

- Ceux là.

- Oh ... Je ... Je ... Mmmhh ... Blaine ...

Blaine continuait de suçer son cou ce qui rendait Kurt complètement fou.

- Oui ?

- Je ... Mmmmhh ... Oh mon dieu ... C'est pas vrai ...

- Je t'aime Kurt, chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

Kurt ne pouvait plus tenir. Il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément en se collant le plus possible contre lui, espérant faire comprendre à Blaine qu'il avait désespérément envie de lui. Et apparemment, il comprit car il s'éloigna de Kurt pour atteindre la table de nuit de nuit.

- Blaine ...

- Je suis là, lui dit-il en retournant à ses côtés.

Il en sortit du lubrifiant et une boite de préservatif. Il mit du liquide sur ses doigts. Kurt s'allongea sur le ventre. Blaine laissa glisser sa main du haut du dos jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses. Kurt fut parcouru d'un énorme frisson et pressa son sexe sur le matelas à la recherche d'un frottement. Blaine posa quelques baisers sur son dos et passa en même temps un doigt entre ses fesses, se rapprochant de son entrée. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. Blaine lui avait manqué, il avait manqué cette intimité avec lui, ses caresses, sa douceur, tout. Et maintenant qu'il était là avec lui et qu'il allait bientôt être en lui, Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Puis le doigt froid de Blaine entra en lui et Kurt voulu crier à ce contact et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette sensation de mal mais à la fois de plaisir intense. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas allé jusque là, Kurt était plutôt tendu. Blaine le laissa s'habituer à la sensation puis après quelques minutes, Kurt lui demanda de bouger.

- Putaiiiin ! s'écria Kurt.

- Ça va ?

- Plus que bien ! Plus s'il te plait.

Blaine se prépara à entrer un nouveau doigt mais Kurt le stoppa.

- Toi Blaine, supplia-t-il.

- Mais ... T'es sûr ?! demanda Blaine soucieux.

- Oui oui oui je le suis ! S'il te plait ...

- Ok ! Mais tu me dis si ça te fais trop mal.

- Mmmh.

- Kurt !

- Oui je te le dis ! Blaine ... S'il te plait ...

Blaine récupéra la boite de lubrifiant qu'il avait laissé sur le lit à côté de lui. Il retira doucement ses doigts de Kurt qui gémit à la sensation de vide et tenta avec d'enlever son caleçon pendant que Kurt attrapait un préservatif. Après quelques minutes de débâcle, Blaine avait réussi et Kurt lui déroulait le préservatif. Blaine enduit son érection de lubrifiant et embrassa Kurt avant de continuer. Il se pressa contre ses fesses et entra en lui. Kurt gémit et pour retenir son cri enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Blaine lui aussi laissa un gémissement s'échapper, envahit par une grande vague de plaisir à la sensation de la chaleur de Kurt. Blaine entama des vas et vient en Kurt tentant de toucher son point sensible, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il se cambrait en dessous de lui et qu'il le vit enfouir son visage plus fort dans les oreillers, il comprit qu'il y était parvenu. Blaine se blottit contre le dos de Kurt et l'embrassa un peu partout où il arrivait à atteindre sa peau.

- Blaine ...

- Je sais ...

- Juste là ...

- Kuuuurt mon dieu ...

Blaine accéléra ses mouvements car il sentait qu'ils étaient proches tous les deux.

- Je vais ... Je vais ...

- Vas y ... chuchota Blaine le plus proche possible de son oreille.

Il ne fallut pas plus que la voix de Blaine si proche, pour que son corps se libère. Il était pratiquement sûr que son orgasme était beaucoup plus fort que ceux qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Il se resserra contre le sexe de Blaine et se cambra. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

- Non Kurt .. Ouvre les yeux ... Regarde moi ... demanda Blaine.

Kurt ouvrit alors ses yeux. Le voyant comme ça, Blaine mit que quelques secondes à le suivre. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le dos de Kurt. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre. Après cela, Blaine encore haletant, se soulevant un peu pour se retirer de Kurt. A la sensation du vide, ce dernier grogna un peu. Blaine se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain et passa ensuite une serviette à Kurt. Puis, il retourna à ses côtés, récupéra les couvertures au bout du lit et les couvrit. Il se colla à Kurt, passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou puis ferma les yeux, épuisé.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

Son coeur se serra. Il ne pensait pas que ces simples mots pouvaient l'affecter autant. Kurt était amoureux de lui et lui avait pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cela suffit à ce moment, pour qu'il soit l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils mirent que quelques minutes pour d'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde :)**  
**

Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps par rapport à d'habitude pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée :)**  
**

Comme toujours merci à tous d'être là :')

**Mia-zure:** Hahahahaha merciiiii :)

**justmoi59**: J'aime beaucoup Santana aussi :P et j'adore écrire des passages entre Blaine et Santana ;) Merciiiii !

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne:** Ouiiiiii retour du Klaine et en force en pluuuus :P

**miseryfan:** Heeeyyyy ;D Ooooh je suis contente que tu aimes parce que moi j'aime trop écrire des scènes entre eux deux :)Oui je voulais vraiment gardé l'histoire de la saison 2 par rapport au bal de promo, je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l'histoire. Et oui je comprends que tu aurais préféré qu'ils dansent ensemble mais bon, c'est sûr que là ça aurait été difficile pour eux ... Merciii j'adore aussi écrire des chapitres qu'avec du Klaine tout amoureux, ça fait du bien :D Mon dieu Blaine et Sam torse-nu ... Ça fait vraiment du bien aux yeux :P ! Merci pour ta review !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Oui je voulais garder l'histoire de la saison 2 par rapport au bal, je trouvais que ça allait bien avec la situation de la fic :) Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu peux tuer Ashley :P Je pense qu'il y aura du monde pour t'aider ^^ Merciiiii ;')

**Guest:** Ooooohhh merci beaucoup :') ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre du coup pour ce qui est de Burt et le père de Blaine :D

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, et qu'il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà presque midi. Il se demanda comment ça se faisait que personne ne les avait réveillé mais comprit vite lorsqu'il vit que sa porte était verrouillée. Blaine était toujours dans ses bras, sa tête était posée sur sa poitrine et sa respiration caressait la peau de Kurt. Ce dernier laissait ses doigts caresser tendrement le dos de Blaine qui frémit un petit peu et ouvrit un œil.

- Il est presque midi, il faudrait qu'on se lève si on ne veut pas que mon père se doute de quelque chose.

- Mais ce qu'il se doute s'est passé donc ... grogna Blaine.

- Je suis sûr que c'est le Blaine endormi qui parle parce que le Blaine conscient aurait trop peur que mon père sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Peut-être ... sourit Blaine.

Il souleva sa tête pour embrasser Kurt tendrement.

- Salut, déclara-t-il après s'être un peu éloigné.

- Hey, rigola Kurt.

Blaine se tourna de façon à être totalement sur Kurt, ses jambes entre celle du garçon. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, laissa ses mains parcourir le corps toujours nu de Kurt.

Mais de nouveau quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui les arrêta net.

- Kurt ? Blaine ? Il est midi, vous devriez vous lever, Burt et Carole ne vont pas tarder à rentrer des courses et si jamais Burt se rend compte que vous êtes au lit, il va se faire des films et s'énerver donc ...

- Oui on va bouger Rachel t'inquiètes ...

- Elle a le don ... déclara Blaine en roulant sur le côté.

Kurt rigola et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui alors que Blaine s'était levé pour le suivre.

- Même pas en rêve Anderson, rigola Kurt derrière la porte. On doit se préparer vite, va dans l'autre.

Blaine grogna mais l'écouta et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il alla dans le salon où il y trouva Rachel, Finn et Burt, qui était rentré entre temps, devant la télé. Il resta debout, à l'entrée du salon.

- Blaine fais pas l'idiot et viens t'asseoir là ! s'exclama Rachel, le remarquant tout timide dans son coin.

Blaine obéit et vint s'installer à côté de Rachel.

- Bien dormi Blaine ? demanda Burt.

- Euh oui oui. Très bien merci !

Rachel se tourna un peu pour lui faire face, un regard inquiet parcourait son visage.

- Comment va Kurt ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller. Je crois ...

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'inquiéta Burt.

Blaine avait complètement oublié que Burt n'était pas au courant. Et apparemment Rachel elle, ne savait pas qu'il ne devait pas être au courant.

- Ben par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir au bal quand Kurt a ...

- Rachel non ... tenta de couper Blaine.

Elle tourna son regard vers Blaine puis vers Burt et comprit.

- Oh. Il n'est pas ... Merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Burt en éteignant la télé.

Il se tourna vers les trois amis. Mais aucun ne sembla se décider à tout expliquer.

- Blaine ... insista Burt.

- Burt, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire je suis désolé ... déclara-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

Il détestait contrarier Burt.

- Ok ben je vais attendre Kurt alors.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence complet. Puis ils entendirent les pas de Kurt à l'étage. Quelques secondes après le bruit des marches des escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, passa son bras autour des épaules de Blaine et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Puis il remarqua la télé éteinte et son père qui le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Kurt il s'est passé quoi hier soir au bal ?

Kurt regarda son père avec étonnement puis baissa le regard vers Blaine qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait lui raconter. Blaine prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa le dessus tendrement avec son pouce. Kurt respira un bon coup.

- C'est ... C'est pas Ashley Greece qui a été élue princesse du bal.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est moi.

Il baissa le regard incapable de regarder son père dans les yeux. Il sentit la main de Blaine serrer la sienne encore plus fort.

- C'est pas vrai Kurt, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- C'est rien papa, laisse tomber, déclara Kurt tout en continuant de fixer ses mains enlacées à celles de Blaine.

- Non ce n'est pas rien !

- Je suis désolé ...

- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser. Kurt regarde moi.

Ce dernier leva le regard vers son père.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est eux qui sont trop cons pour ne pas voir que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Et c'est pas parce que tu es fière de montrer ce que tu es que tu devrais avoir à vivre ce genre de choses.

Kurt sourit à son père et le remercia du regard.

- Je vais appeler le principal Figgins et lui en toucher deux mots.

- Non papa s'il te plait non ... Ça ne changera rien !

- Kurt ...

- Papa s'il te plait. Non.

Burt sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Il tourna son regard et questionna Blaine du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision.

- Ok pour cette fois. Mais Kurt, si quelque chose du genre se passe, et c'est valable pour toi aussi Blaine, vous m'en parlez directement et on fera quelque chose. Ça ne peut pas continuer. Vous avez le droit d'être vous même et personne de devrait vous en empêcher ou vous punir pour ça. Ok ?

- Oui papa.

- Blaine ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Il se leva et les laissa seuls. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Kurt après son départ.

- Je vais bien. Arrêtez de vous inquiétez pour moi. Ça va ... insista ce dernier.

- Okay ... répondit Blaine en embrassant sa joue.

- Vous êtes ... trop chou. Vous le savez ça ? déclara Rachel les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh drama queen le retour ! déclara Kurt sur un ton sarcastique.

- Te fous pas de moi !

Les rires de Blaine, Kurt et Finn furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable de Blaine. Lorsqu'il vit "papa" s'afficher, son sourire disparu aussitôt et il sentit l'étreinte de Kurt se resserrer. Rachel ayant aussi vu le nom, posa sa main sur son genou en soutien. Il décrocha.

- Allô ?

_- Blaine où est ce que tu es passé ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais parti toute la nuit ? Rentre à la maison TOUT de suite qu'on parle un peu ! Je crois que tu n'as pas tout bien compris ! Je te jure que si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite tu vas le regretter Blaine !_

- Ça va c'est bon je rentre.

_- T'as plutôt intérêt._

Et son père raccrocha. Blaine se leva du canapé pour se libérer des étreintes de Kurt et Rachel.

- Je ne comprends pas, il y a quelques mois ton père ne remarquait jamais ton absence ou alors il s'en fichait et là il te fait une scène parce que tu n'es pas rentré le soir du bal d'hiver? s'exclama Finn.

- C'est ... Compliqué.

- Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu étais là Blaine sinon il va s'énerver et ...

- Je sais ... j'ai un plan.

Le fait que son père s'énerve et lui fasse du mal à lui, Blaine n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'en prenne à Kurt ou à sa famille. Parce que ces personnes étaient la seule famille qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Kurt continuait de croire que c'était par peur de se faire frapper que Blaine cachait leur relation. Mais si ce n'était que ça, Blaine l'aurait déjà annoncé à tout le monde. Il s'en foutait de ce que son père pensait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Kurt et sa famille soit en sécurité. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Ashley sous les yeux étonnées de Kurt.

- Ouais Ashley c'est Blaine ...

_- Blaine ? T'es parti comme ça hier ? Tu m'as laissé tombé d'un coup ? Normal ?_

- Je suis parti tôt oui et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Un service ?_

- Oh que oui tu m'en dois un ! Je t'ai vu hier avec Kevin.

_- Normal, j'ai passé la soirée avec l'équipe étant donné que tu étais trop occupée avec une pute._

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Et ne fais pas l'innocente je vous ai vu derrière la scène.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ça y est tu t'en souviens ? Ashley c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre tu vois. Donc voilà le truc, je garde pour moi ce que j'ai vu et on continue à faire semblant, parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours hein ? Et je sais très bien que ton père veut qu'on soit ensemble et qu'il serait hors de lui si il savait ce que tu as fait. Donc je ne dis rien et toi tu fais croire que j'ai dormi chez toi hier soir.

_- Mes parents pourront dire que tu n'as pas dormi chez moi Blaine._

- Tu m'avais dit que tes parents n'étaient pas là ce week-end ne me fait pas le coup des parents. Ça marche ?

_- T'as pas le droit de faire ça._

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu veux que ton père soit au courant que sa fille chéri couche avec le premier venu ?

_- Ok c'est bon ! Je dirai que tu as dormi chez moi cette nuit. C'est bon ..._

- Rappelles toi juste d'un truc Ashley, tous les deux on a jamais été quelque chose et on ne le sera jamais. Ok ?

_- T'es qu'un con Blaine._

- Bon week end Ashley.

Blaine raccrocha et se tourna. Il vit alors les regards choqués de Kurt, Rachel et Finn rivés sur lui.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ... déclara Kurt.

- Aucune importance à mes yeux donc ... Je vous laisse ...

- Attends je te raccompagne.

Blaine et Kurt se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Blaine s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu remercieras ton père et Carole pour moi ?

- Oui ... répondit-il la voix tremblante.

- Kurt ... soupira Blaine en l'attirant contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause moi.

- Arrête, rien n'est à cause de toi et il ne m'arrivera rien. Ça va aller, je te promets.

- Fais pas ce genre de promesse tu n'en sais rien ...

- Kurt regarde moi ... Il va croire que j'étais chez Ashley, il ne va pas s'énerver je t'assure.

- D'accord ...

Avec le bout de ses doigts, Blaine souleva le menton de Kurt afin qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, répondit Kurt.

Blaine s'éloigna de lui et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna pour sourire une dernière fois au visage inquiet de Kurt.

- Appelle moi quand tu as fini de lui parler.

- Je le ferai mais reste pas accroché à ton portable Kurt ! Ça va aller ...

Il acquiesça et Blaine monta dans sa voiture. Kurt resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Blaine ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, Rachel remarqua les larmes aux yeux de son ami.

- Oh Kurt ... Viens là, lui déclara-t-elle en lui montrant la place libre à côté d'elle.

Kurt vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je hais son père Rachel ... Je le hais tellement.

- Je sais ...

**xxxxxxxx**

Après avoir affronter son père, Blaine monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et appeler Kurt. Ce dernier répondit tout de suite.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Doucement Kurt ... Oui je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Quand je suis arrivé, il a pété un câble, avec ses remarques sanglantes habituelles puis je lui ai dit que j'avais dormi chez Ashley après le bal et il s'est calmé.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Il l'a même appelé pour vérifier. Si il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de grave je ne serai pas là 30 minutes après être parti de chez toi, en train de te parler au téléphone.

- Blaine ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça ...

- Désolé.

- Ça va toi ?

- Oui ça peut aller. J'ai juste qu'une envie c'est de partir d'ici et de te voir.

- Viens alors ... Tu me manques déjà tu sais.

- C'est moi ou mes talents au lit qui te manquent Hummel ?

Blaine entendit le rire de Kurt à l'autre bout du fil et son cœur battit un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

- Peut-être un peu des deux.

- Mouais.

- Blaine ...

- Mmmh ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ... C'est juste ... J'ai vu ma mère tout à l'heure.

- Oh ?

- Elle n'était pas enfermée dans sa chambre et ... Je sais pas ça me fait bizarre.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas trop, mon père m'a dit qu'ils partaient pour le week-end parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous ce soir dans une autre ville. Mais d'habitude ma mère est déprimée à l'idée de l'accompagner et là ... J'avais l'impression qu'elle était contente d'y aller. Je sens que quelque chose se passe mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Et tu crois que c'est quelque chose de bien ?

- Je sais pas ... Attends deux secondes, elle m'appelle.

_"Blaine ! Il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi !"_

- Ne me dis pas que tu es devant ma porte pour une surprise ou un truc du genre ? Parce que même si je meurs d'envie de te voir je t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ...

- Non ! Mais non je suis chez moi, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas quelqu'un veut me voir apparemment.

- Oh ?

- Je te laisse je vais voir. Je t'envoies un message pour te dire qui c'est après.

- D'accord !

- Bye.

- Bye !

Blaine raccrocha, descendit en trombe les escaliers et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il y trouva sa mère, et Santana en pleurs.

- Tu peux nous laisser seul maman s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr ! J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait pleurer cette jolie jeune fille Blaine, déclara-t-elle en quittant l'entrée.

Il regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux, elle était vraiment différente. Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Santana.

- Santana qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- On peut ... Parler en privé ?

- Oui viens dans ma chambre. Et pas de remarque déplacée ...

- Ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit, répondit Santana un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Oula je crois que je dois m'inquiéter là .. Aller viens.

Pendant qu'ils montèrent les escaliers, Blaine envoya un message à Kurt.

_C'est Santana ... Et en pleurs. On va discuter, je te raconterai- B_

Il sentit son portable vibrer avec la réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Santana s'installa sur son lit.

_OH ! Dis lui bien qu'on est tous là si elle a besoin. - K_

- Bon, raconte moi ce qu'il se passe.

- J'ai dit à Brittany ce que je ressentais pour elle hier soir, après qu'on est fini de danser ensemble. Mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on se cache. Du coup hier soir je suis allée voir ma mère et ma grand-mère. Je leur ai dit la vérité. Ma mère ne l'a pas trop mal pris mais ma grand-mère ... Elle ... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir tant que je n'ai pas "retrouvé mes esprits". J'étais mal, je ne pouvais pas aller voir Brittany, et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre donc je suis venue là mais ...

- Hey Santana ... Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu as bien fait de venir.

- Je sais pas comment je vais faire ... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ... Je suis foutue, complètement ...

Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Celle qui, d'habitude était toujours pleine de vie, à rembarrer n'importe qui, était là effondrée. Elle était méconnaissable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et prit sa main entre les siennes.

- Dis pas ça, on va trouver une solution.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr que oui, et tout le Glee Club peut t'aider aussi si tu as besoin.

- Tu défends les droits du Glee Club toi maintenant ?

- Je t'avoue que Kurt m'a un peu briffé, sourit Blaine.

Santana sourit aussi, et posa de nouveau son regard sur ses mains.

- Ils le savent toi tes parents ?

- Je l'ai dit à mon père mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai dit à ma mère.

- Il a réagi comment ?

- Il m'a dit que si je restais avec Kurt, il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour ruiner sa famille et rendre sa vie impossible.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais ... C'est pour ça que je me suis séparé de Kurt. Mais je suis fou de lui donc ... J'ai pas tenu et je fais tout pour qu'il ne le sache pas.

- Je croyais que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas que les gens le sachent que tu ne l'as dit à personne.

- Je m'en doute. Kurt et Rachel pensent que c'est parce que j'ai peur de mon père. Mais je m'en fous complètement de ce qu'il pense. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Kurt et les Hummel soient en sécurité.

Santana hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Et tout ce que je veux c'est être avec Brittany et que ma grand-mère m'aime de nouveau.

- Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de t'aimer, elle est juste sous le choc, laisse lui le temps de s'habituer. Tu verras, quand elle se rendra compte à quel point tu lui manques, elle fera en sorte que tu sois de retour dans sa vie.

- Mais j'ai tellement besoin d'elle et de son soutien ...

- Je sais ... Crois moi ...

- C'est bizarre ...

- De quoi ?

- On se connait, enfin on se parle que depuis quelques jours et je sais pas mais c'est ici que je suis venue quoi. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des personnes sur qui je peux compter.

- Moi non plus. Tu sais ce que Rachel dirait maintenant ?

- "Vous dites n'importe quoi, tout le Glee Club est là pour vous, on vous aime et on est là pour vous quoiqu'il arrive" déclara-t-elle en imitant Rachel.

Blaine explosa de rire.

- Exactement ! Tu penses faire quoi ce soir du coup ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Je vais surement demander à une des Cheerleaders si je peux dormir chez elle. Ça va être la grande éclate ...

- Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais d'après ce que j'ai compris mes parents partent ce week-end. Donc si tu préfères ... Par contre je comptais dire à Kurt de venir aussi ...

- Tu me demandes si je préfère passer le week-end avec une pouf complètement débile ou avec un couple gay ridiculement amoureux ? Le choix est difficile ...

- Santana ...

- Bien sûr que je choisis le week-end gay Anderson ! Team gay jusqu'au bout.

- T'es con, sourit Blaine.

- Hummel ne sera pas trop déçu de ne pas être seul avec son Blaine chéri ?

- Je l'ai prévenu que ça n'allait pas pour toi donc je suppose qu'il va comprendre. Je vais lui téléphoner.

Blaine prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kurt, la ligne ne sonna qu'une seule fois et Kurt décrocha aussi vite.

- Hey c'est moi.

- Hey ! Tout va bien ? Comment elle va ?

- Ça va tout doux ... En fait vu que mes parents sont pas là du week-end, je lui ai proposé de rester ici.

- Oh ?! C'est une bonne idée tu as bien fait !

- Tu veux venir aussi ?

- Moi ?! T'es sûr ?

- Oui je pense qu'elle a besoin de compagnie.

Santana grogna derrière lui.

- Santana je te promets que si, tu as l'impression que non mais je t'assure que ça ne peut que te faire du bien !

- En fait, je viens d'avoir une idée si ça ne te dérange pas, déclara Kurt.

- Laquelle ?

- On pourrait passer toute une soirée ensemble avec les membres du Glee Club ?

- Ok mais alors une soirée chez moi, je préfère.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Ok, bon ben je vais prévenir tout le monde ! A ce soir ! Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Santana qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Ouah vous avez passé le grand cap, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ben vous en êtes au je t'aime ... moi aussi je t'aime ... non je t'aime encore plus et blablabla ...

- T'es pas croyable toi ! Soirée Glee Club à la maison ce soir !

- Sérieux ? Anderson ils sont en train de te convertir là fait gaffe !

- N'importe quoi, on a besoin de compagnie ...

- Bon ok, mais j'envoie un message à Puck pour l'alcool. Une soirée Glee Club sans alcool n'est même pas envisageable.

Avant que Blaine n'ai pu rétorqué quelque chose, son portable vibra de nouveau.

- Santana, Kurt demande si tu veux que Brittany soit là ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai envie et besoin de la voir mais je ne veux pas que 4 yeux soit avec elle.

- 4 yeux ?

- Oui Artie son copain !

- Oh ! Donc qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Dis lui ça, on verra si il peut faire des miracles.

- Ok.

Quand ses parents partirent, Blaine eut le droit à un regard noir de son père et un petit signe de la main de sa mère comme au revoir. Lorsque la voiture disparue de son champ de vision, il envoya directement un message à Kurt pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait venir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Blaine entendit la sonnerie et se précipita vers la porte sous les yeux agacés de Santana. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tira Kurt par la main pour le faire entrer. Il la referma et enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt qui lui le fit autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes mais furent coupés par la voix de Santana dans la cuisine.

- Bon Anderson c'est quand tu veux, c'est à toi !

Kurt rigola et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On était en train de jouer aux cartes.

- Au streap poker si tu veux nous rejoindre Hummel !

- Elle dit n'importe quoi ... soupira Blaine à Kurt lorsqu'il vit son regard.

Kurt sourit et lui prit la main pour le mener jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Salut Santana.

- Hey Hummel. Désolé d'insister comme ça mais j'étais en train de plumer ton mec donc je veux finir la partie.

- Je comprends.

Kurt s'installa à côté de Blaine et les regarda jouer et rigoler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur complicité. Kurt voyait bien qu'une grande amitié était en train de s'installer et il ne savait même pas si Blaine et Santana eux même s'en rendaient compte.

Après qu'ils aient fini leurs parties, ils commencèrent à préparer tous les trois quelques trucs à manger pour la soirée. Finn et Rachel arrivèrent peu après et les aidèrent. Lorsque tout fut terminé et qu'il ne manquait plus que les membres du Glee Club, Kurt déclara:

- Bon écoutez, vous êtes les seuls au courant pour Blaine et moi et vous devez rester les seuls. Ok ? déclara Kurt.

- Ok ! répondirent Finn et Rachel à l'unisson.

Santana elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'il fut aux alentours de 19 heures, la sonnerie de la porte commença à retentir et Rachel s'occupa d'aller ouvrir à chaque fois. Lorsque Kurt vit Blaine quitter la salle et que tout le monde était en train de discuter, il s'éclipsa pour le rejoindre.

- Hey.

Il lui fit simplement un signe de tête. Il était en train de s'énerver sur une bouteille qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir.

- Blaine ...

Kurt s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne afin qu'il arrête ce qu'il faisait. Ce que Blaine fit. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je sais pas ... Je ... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, je suis celui qui t'a fait du mal et qui leur a fait du mal, ils me détestent.

- Ils ne te détestent pas Blaine, loin de là. Et je leur ai dit que Santana n'était pas bien, du coup ils sont là pour lui remonter le moral et sont heureux de savoir que tu t'en préoccupes aussi. Ils savent que tu es quelqu'un de bien et veulent mieux te connaitre. Il faut juste que tu les laisses faire et que tu t'ouvres à eux de la manière dont tu l'as fait avec moi, Santana et Rachel.

- Mmmh.

- Maintenant embrasse moi avant qu'on retourne là bas parce que ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir le faire quand je veux.

- Je suis désol...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses excuses que Kurt l'embrassa. Blaine sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille afin de le rapprocher de lui. Kurt retira ses lèvres de celles de Blaine.

- On devrait y retourner, ils vont se demander où on est passés, chuchota-t-il.

- Ok. Vas-y, je vais ouvrir la bouteille pendant ce temps.

Vers minuit, la moitié du Glee Club était bien éméchée. Rachel, Santana, Puck, Sam et Blaine étaient ceux qui l'étaient le plus.

- Venez on joue à action ou vérité ! demanda Rachel

- C'est un jeu pour les gamins Berry ! rétorqua Santana.

- On s'en fouuuuuuu on est entre nous ! ALLER ALLER !

- Bon ok ! Je commence ! déclara Mercedes.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée ... dit Kurt.

Ils se mirent tous en rond au milieu du salon. Et un silence suivit, le temps que Mercedes réfléchisse à qui elle allait demander.

- Rachel, act...

- Vérité !

- T'es censé me laisser parler ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, pourquoi tu n'as pas inviter Artie ?

- Santana s'est embrouillée avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne.

- Et pourquoi ...

- On a le droit qu'à une seule question par personne, répliqua Santana sur la défensive.

- Donc c'est à moi ... Finn ! déclara Rachel.

- Vérité.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Pathétique, siffla Santana.

- Oui plus que tout.

- Oh moi aussi Finn je t'aime aussi, plus que tout aussi !

- Finn à toi ! déclara Mercedes pour couper le baiser passionné que les deux étaient en train de partager.

- Puck ...

- Action !

- Embrasse Santana !

- Sérieux Finn ?! s'exclama Santana.

- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait !

- Vas te faire foutre Hudson !

- Santana ... chuchota Blaine.

- Okay, okay je le fais. Ce jeu est débile.

Puck se leva et lança un sourire désolé à Quinn qui leva les yeux au ciel et il embrassa furtivement Santana. Puck retourna ensuite à sa place et fixa Blaine.

- Blaine.

- Vérité ...

- Ok ... Pourquoi tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas de mal à Kurt alors que c'est la première chose que tu as fait ?!

- Puck ! s'écria Kurt choqué.

- Quoi ? Je pose une question comme tout le monde.

- C'est pas tes affaires. T'as pas à poser ce genre de question et ... continua Kurt.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire. J'ai pas eu le choix c'est tout. Et crois moi si je pouvais effacer le mal que je lui ai fait, je le ferai sans hésiter, répondit Blaine en fixant Puck.

- Ok ... A ton tour Blaine ! déclara Rachel afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Brittany.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben ... Action ou vérité ?

- Action !

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil à Santana qui avait compris son manège.

- Embrasse la personne présente ici qui compte le plus à tes yeux.

- D'accord.

Brittany se leva, regarda chacune des personnes à la suite et s'arrêta sur Santana. Elle lui tendit la main que Santana prit et elle se leva. Brittany la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura un moment. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, toutes les deux furent un peu gênées mais Brittany ne lâcha pas la main de Santana et s'assit à côté d'elle. Les regards de Kurt et Blaine se croisèrent et ils se sourirent discrètement.

- Quinn ! appela Brittany.

- Vérité.

- Tu mets quoi dans tes cheveux pour qu'ils soient comme ça ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

- Shampoing, c'est tout.

- Oh ? D'accord.

- Kurt ? demanda Quinn.

- Action.

- Embrasse Blaine.

- Pardon ?

- Embrasse Blaine, répéta-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Aller ! poussa Mercedes, elle aussi avait un grand sourire.

- Je ne vais pas ...

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as l'habitude de le faire Kurt, répliqua Tina.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? rétorqua Kurt.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on est idiots et qu'on ne voit pas vos petits regards en coin ? Vos éclipsions dans la cuisine de quelques minutes ? Vos effleurement de mains ? rétorqua Quinn.

- Mais ...

- Je crois qu'on est grillés Kurt, déclara Blaine le sourire aux lèvres.

- Blaine ...

- Laisse tomber et viens m'embrasser.

- Tu ...

Il se tut car Blaine se leva. Tout comme Brittany il tendit la main pour que Kurt se lève. Lorsque les deux garçons se trouvèrent face à face, ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

- ENFIN !

- Ah ben voilà ...

- Vous êtes des dauphins alors ?!

Blaine et Kurt se séparèrent sous l'affut des réactions.

- Bon écoutez, ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici, déclara Kurt

- Ce qui s'est passé chez Blaine restera chez Blaine, déclara Puck.

- Promis ? insista-t-il.

- Oui ! répondit tout le monde à l'unisson.

La soirée continua, après quelques tours, ils arrêtèrent le jeu de la bouteille et mirent de la musique. Rachel chantait par dessus, Mike et Tina dansaient, Santana et Brittany discutaient dans un coin. Finn, Quinn, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine étaient sur les canapés. Les bouteilles d'alcool étaient déjà presque toutes vides.

- Je crois que vous allez tous dormir ici cette nuit, déclara Blaine.

- Nooooooooooooooonnnn on peut rentrer. Hein Puck ? demanda Quinn.

- Mouais faut juste que je retrouve les clés de la ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car lorsqu'il se leva, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le canapé. Kurt éclata de rire. Il se colla contre Blaine et posa sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il.

Blaine qui avait posé sa tête sur la sienne, lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- J'ai envie de danser, ajouta Kurt.

- Ben vas-y ! Je te regarde moi.

- OKKKK ! hurla Kurt tout excité.

Il se leva d'un seul coup et perdit lui aussi l'équilibre, il faillit tomber sur la table mais Blaine le retint et il lui tomba dessus sur le canapé.

- Oops. Je vais réessayer.

Il se leva de nouveau mais cette fois-ci plus doucement et se dirigea vers la chaine Hifi où se tenait Rachel. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui.

- Je veux danseeer ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ok mais sur quoi ?

- Britt ! Tina ! VENEZ !

- Oh ? Je vois je vois. Je te mets ça.

Tina et Bittany se levèrent pour rejoindre Kurt. Elles n'eurent même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait car elles avaient compris. Si Kurt voulait danser et les appelait, c'était pour faire _Single Ladies_. Kurt se mit en place devant les filles et tous les membres du Glee Club s'assirent sur les canapés en criant, rigolant et applaudissant. Blaine lui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et se contentait de sourire. La musique commença et ils débutèrent la danse. Blaine les regarda sous le choc. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il en avait vu des filles danser sur cette chanson mais la manière donc Kurt bougeait ses hanches étaient de loin la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de lui, de ses hanches, de ses fesses, des mouvements qu'il faisait. Lorsque la danse se termina, Blaine et les autres applaudirent à l'unisson. Kurt et les filles saluèrent, rigolèrent et retournèrent à leur place. Kurt passa avec difficultés entre le fauteuil et la table basse, Blaine lui tendit donc la main pour l'aider. Il la prit et il le tira vers lui. Kurt tomba sur ses genoux et Blaine lui chuchota à l'oreille "C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie". Kurt gloussa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il tenta de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Blaine mais ce dernier le stoppa.

- Pas ici Kurt ...

- Mmmmmhh viens on monte.

- Je ne vais pas laisser tout le monde comme ça, rigola Blaine.

- T'es sûr ? chuchota Kurt en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et prit sur lui pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

- Oui sûr.

- Pourtant ... Quelque chose me dit le contraire, continua de murmurer Kurt à son oreille en posant sa main sur le sexe de Blaine.

- Kuuuuurt. Pas ici ...

- Bon bon ... Mais sache que j'ai très envie de toi là maintenant.

- Crois moi, c'est réciproque, sourit Blaine.

Kurt se déplaça et s'assit à côté de Blaine. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaine. Ce dernier enroula son bras autour de lui. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Kurt pour s'endormir. Mike, qui n'avait pas trop bu, ramena Tina, Mercedes et Sam peu de temps après. Il restait alors Rachel et Finn qui s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le deuxième canapé. Santana avait aidé Brittany à monter dans la chambre d'amis car elle était dans le même état que Kurt. Et Quinn qui était partie ranger quelques trucs à la cuisine. Puck lui était assis sur un fauteuil.

- Je suis désolé pour la question de tout à l'heure mec. Kurt avait raison c'était pas mes affaires. Je veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal tu vois ...

- T'inquiètes y'a pas de soucis. J'aime bien savoir que y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui est là pour s'assurer de ça, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- C'est du sérieux entre vous deux ?

- Oui.

- Et tu peux pas le montrer aux gens à cause de tes parents ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais en gros ouais.

- Ça craint.

- T'imagines même pas.

- En tout cas, je suis content que Kurt est trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Ça me faisait chier qu'il soit tout le temps tout seul, il méritait d'être avec quelqu'un lui aussi.

- Ouais, il mériterait d'être avec quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Mais c'est toi qu'il a choisi. C'est pour une bonne raison, déclara Quinn en souriant lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Puck.

- Oui et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ... On va vous laisser le canapé pour dormir et on va monter.

- Ok merci !

- Kurt ?! Kurt réveille toi ...

- Mmmmmh.

- Viens on va se coucher.

- Mmmh d'accord.

Blaine le poussa un petit peu pour se lever. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il se pencha pour aider Kurt à se lever à son tour. Kurt s'agrippa à lui et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Blaine.

- Tout tourne Blaine. Pourquoi tout tourne ?

- Parce que tu as un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, rigola Blaine.

- Ça tourne pas toi ?

- J'ai plus l'habitude que toi on va dire.

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as montré quand tu es venu chez moi complètement bourré, grommela Kurt.

- J'avais bu beaucoup plus que ce que tu as bu ce soir ...

Blaine le mena jusqu'au lit où il s'assit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. L'aida à enlever son tee-shirt et son jean. Blaine lui passa un bas de pyjama mais au final c'est lui qui lui mit parce qu'après plusieurs tentatives, Kurt finissait toujours par tomber. Il défit les couvertures et Kurt se faufila dans le lit. Il le recouvra et s'assit à côté de lui, caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

- Je t'aime tu le sais ça ?

Kurt marmonna quelques chose qui ressembla à un "je t'aime aussi" et s'endormit aussitôt. Il se déshabilla à son tour et rejoignit Kurt.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin quand Kurt se réveilla, il eut énormément de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il réussit, il vit que Blaine était toujours allongé à côté de lui mais il ne dormait plus et l'observait.

- Hey, sourit il en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

- Hey.

- Comment va ta tête ?

- Une horreur. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me donne des coups dessus.

- Tu m'étonnes, t'étais dans un sale état hier soir.

- Oh nooon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et mit son bras autour de sa taille pour le qu'il soit encore plus proche de lui.

- Tu t'es cassé la figure plusieurs fois ... commença-t-il.

- Oh.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'embrasser devant tout le monde.

- OH.

- Tu as dansé "Single ladies" avec Tina et Brittany.

- Oh non.

- Et si je ne t'avais pas stoppé ...

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Kurt pour chuchoter "on aurait fait des trucs dans mon salon rempli de monde".

- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- C'était assez drôle j'avoue, rigola Blaine.

- Je ne peux même pas me plaindre plus longtemps, parce que là ma tête va exploser.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Puis Blaine embrassa son front et se leva.

- Je vais aller te chercher un aspirine. Je reviens.

- Ok, soupira Kurt.

Blaine descendit et trouva Santana dans la cuisine. Le salon lui était vide.

- Tout le monde est parti ?

- Olaaa Anderson ne crie pas s'il te plait.

- Toi aussi ?! Kurt est dans le même état en haut, si ce n'est pire. Ils sont où tous ?

- Il est 13 heures. Ils sont rentrés.

- Brittany aussi ?

- Ouais.

- Ça s'est passé comment pour vous deux hier soir ?

- Ça va. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Blaine lui sourit et prépara deux tasses de café pour lui et Kurt. Il chercha les aspirines dans le placard du salon et en donna un à Santana. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre mais n'y trouva pas Kurt. Il entendit la douche et comprit. Il redescendit l'attendre dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face de Santana qui regardait le paquet de céréales les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu vas aller voir ta grand-mère aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais. Bien obligé. On va voir ce qu'elle va dire. Mais après la soirée que j'ai passé avec Britt hier, je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben hier aprem je me disais que si Britt et moi on ne se mettait pas ensemble, je ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le dire aux autres. Mais avec Britt hier ... Ça a tout changé, et je me dis que toutes les deux, c'est peut-être possible.

- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, sourit Blaine.

- Et merci pour cette soirée, tu avais raison j'avais besoin de voir du monde. Ton mec ne s'est pas réveillé trop mal à cause du spectacle qu'il nous a offert hier soir ?

- Il ne se rappelait plus de rien mais quand je lui ai raconté il était mal oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt fit son entrée dans la cuisine et se jeta sur l'aspirine et le verre d'eau qui l'attendaient. Blaine pendant ce temps lui réchauffa sa tasse de café. Il discutèrent de la soirée d'hier, essayant de se remémorer les moments les plus drôles. Lorsqu'il fut aux alentours de 15 heures, Santana et Blaine montèrent se préparer. Kurt lui alla les attendre dans le salon. Mais à peine quelques minutes après qu'il fut installé, il attendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes d'aller se cacher quelque part mais quand il se leva, la panique l'empêcha de faire le moindre pas. Et il entendit la voix du père de Blaine se rapprocher de lui. "Blaine je suis venu chercher quelques trucs qu'on a besoin pour aller ..." Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Kurt debout au milieu de son salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

- Je ... Je suis passé voir Blaine pour qu'il ... Qu'il me donne mon livre on est en binôme en ...

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

Ils s'approchait dangereusement de Kurt qui, effrayé fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre le mur. Le père de Blaine sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

- Je croyais que j'avais prévenu Blaine que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit des pédales dans ton genre.

- Dites ça à notre prof, c'est elle qui nous a mis ensemble et pas nous qui l'avons choisi.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te foutre de ma gueule, s'écria-t-il en tapant le mur à côté de Kurt.

Kurt pria pour que le bruit attire l'attention de Blaine mais se rappela que ce dernier devait être sous la douche. Aucune chance pour qu'il entende quelque chose.

- C'est à cause de toi que Blaine a cru qu'il était comme ça. Tu lui a refilé tes trucs de petits pédés. Peut-être que ton père est assez con pour être d'accord avec ça mais moi ...

- Ne parlez pas de mon père comme ça.

- Ah ouais ?! Sinon tu vas faire quoi hein ?

Il plaqua Kurt contre le mur et coinça son bras au niveau de son cou pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Kurt commençait réellement à paniquer. Il savait très bien que le père de Blaine n'avait rien des mecs du lycée. Si il voulait lui faire mal, il n'hésiterait pas. Et vu son taux d'alcoolémie, Kurt savait que ça allait mal se terminer.

- T'es pathétique, on ne t'a pas appris ce que c'était que d'être un homme quand tu es né ? Tu me dégoutes.

- Vous me faites mal ... essaya de sortir Kurt.

- Je sais c'est le but. Tu n'as pas à être chez moi. Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici et tu ne le sauras jamais.

Il resserra son emprise et Kurt avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Alors je vais te dire un truc. Tu te casses d'ici et tu ne t'approches plus de ma famille.

- Votre famille ? répéta Kurt, essayant de sortir un sourire sarcastique.

Le père de Blaine relâcha son emprise et s'éloigna de quelques pas, Kurt pensa qu'il allait le laisser tranquille mais ce fut tout le contraire. C'était la phrase de trop. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Kurt s'effondra par terre sous le choc et la douleur. Le père de Blaine l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le souleva pour le coller de nouveau contre le mur. Kurt ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues alors que la douleur de son ventre empirait.

- C'est ça pleure un peu, montre une fois de plus que tu n'as rien d'un homme.

Kurt avait envie de vomir. Son ventre lui lançait des pics comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait un poignard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et le père de Blaine rigolait.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Oh mon dieu.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Santana, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le soulagement qui le parcouru fut immense.

- C'est pas vrai ... Regardez ce que vous ... Lâchez le !

- T'es qui toi ?! demanda-t-il sans lâcher pour autant Kurt.

- BLAINE ! DESCENDS ! BLAINE ! hurla-t-elle.

Blaine était dans sa chambre en train de choisir quel pantalon il allait mettre quand il entendit la voix de Santana hurler "Blaine ! Descends ! Blaine !" Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé Blaine auparavant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il prit le premier pantalon qu'il vit, l'enfila et descendit le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers, une vision d'horreur l'accueillit. Kurt était plaqué contre le mur, par son père. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et il tentait de se tenir le ventre. Une vague de haine le traversa. Il ne réfléchit pas et fonça vers son père. Il le poussa de toutes ses forces, Santana aida Kurt mais ce dernier la poussa vers Blaine pour qu'elle le stoppe. Blaine n'avait jamais osé répondre aux coups de son père car il ne se sentait pas capable de lever la main sur lui. Mais avec la scène qui venait de se produire, le fait qu'il ait osé lever la main sur Kurt, Blaine n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Avec la haine et l'agressivité qui l'avait envahi, il voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur Santana qui l'agrippa pour le retenir.

- Anderson stop ! Arrêtes, hurla-t-elle.

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il tenta de la repousser pour aller sur son père. Lorsque la faible voix de Kurt derrière lui s'éleva, son coeur se serra.

- Blaine ... Blaine il n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber ! Viens. Blaine s'il te plait ...

La manière donc Kurt lui avait dit ces phrases lui fendit le coeur et il s'arrêta. Il se tourna pour le regarder. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire et lui tendit la main. Blaine la prit et ils se déplacèrent tous les trois vers la porte.

- Blaine rappelle toi le deal qu'on a fait ! Si tu pars de cette maison maintenant, c'est fini ! Fini ! hurla son père.

Blaine s'arrêta devant la porte comme paralysé par les paroles de son père. Santana et Kurt le poussèrent dehors et fermèrent la porte.

- Allez-y, déclara Blaine.

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne peux pas partir avec vous je suis désolé. Je dois rester.

- Non non non. Santana, tiens prends mon portable et appelle mon père, racontes lui ce qu'il s'est passé et dit lui qu'il faut qu'il vienne.

- Non Kurt c'est pas ... commença Blaine.

- Ok j'y vais, coupa Santana en s'éloignant pour les laisser seuls.

- Blaine c'est quoi cette histoire de deal avec ton père ?

- Tu saignes ...

- Blaine. Arrêtes, regarde moi. Blaine !

- Je peux pas Kurt je dois retourner là-bas et ...

- Non non non tu ne retournes pas avec lui. Blaine je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Ne me mets pas encore sur le côté.

- J'ai pas le choix Kurt on ne peut pas continuer ...

- Blaine, arrêtes ça s'il te plait. Regarde moi dans les yeux.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis leva ses yeux vers ceux de Kurt.

- Je t'aime tu te souviens de ça ? Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu t'en souviens ?

- Kurt ...

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi.

Blaine avait de longues larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne cherchait plus à les retenir, c'était trop dur. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Kurt se posa à côté de lui, il enroula ses bras autour de lui et colla sa tête contre celle de Blaine.

- Rentre avec moi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme ça de nouveau. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

- Moi aussi je veux que tu le sois Blaine, et pour ça il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il ne nous arrivera rien, on sera en sécurité.

- Pas toi ... chuchota Blaine en relevant la tête et en collant son front à celui de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Blaine c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi il a parlé d'un deal ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire ...

- Moi je peux, déclara Santana en revenant dans leur direction.

- Santana ...

- Désolé Anderson mais là il le faut. Hummel ton père est en chemin. Le père de Blaine lui a demandé de ne plus t'approcher, si il le fait, il a dit qu'il allait faire en sorte que ton père perde sa maison et son boulot et qu'il se retrouve sans rien. Par rapport à toi, il a dit qu'il ferait de ta vie devienne un enfer, rien comparé à ce que tu vivais au lycée.

Kurt était sous le choc. La haine qu'il éprouvait contre cet homme grandissait au fur et à mesure des histoires de Blaine mais il ne s'était jamais douté de ça. Tout prenait sens maintenant, Blaine avait simplement voulu le protéger en se séparant de lui. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la sécurité de Kurt et de sa famille, quitte à souffrir lui de son côté.

- Je suis tellement désolé Kurt ... T'imagines même pas combien je le suis. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste on aurait jamais du se remettre ensemble c'est juste que ... Je ... Je t'aime tellement ... J'ai pas réussi à faire autrement je suis désolé ...

- Hey stop arrête, le stoppa Kurt en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Tu as été tout sauf égoïste ok ? Maintenant tu vas rentré avec moi.

- Je peux pas te faire ça à toi et ta famille.

- On va faire ce qu'il faut mais Blaine je ne te laisse pas ici avec lui, il est hors de lui, il va ... Non non non s'il te plait ne t'impose pas ça.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je m'imposerai pour toi ...

- Blaine s'il te plait ...

Kurt pleurait maintenant. Il détestait cette situation, détestait la position dans laquelle Blaine se trouvait. Kurt comptait tellement à ses yeux qu'il était prêt à être blessé pour lui. Tout ça était trop. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, ses mains recouvrant son visage.

- Il doit y avoir une solution c'est pas possible.

La voiture de Burt fit son entrée dans l'allée et Kurt sentit son coeur se serrer. Son père aurait la solution. Lorsque Burt sortit de la voiture et vit l'état de Kurt, il se précipita vers lui.

- Kurt ! Tu saignes ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui ... Oui ça va papa t'inquiètes pas.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Dans la maison.

- Comment va Blaine ?

- Papa il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne veut pas rentrer avec nous. Il ... Il veut pas qu'il nous arrive quoique ce soit parce que ...

- Je sais Santana m'a tout expliqué. Écoutes, ça va aller Kurt. Il faut que je parle à Blaine.

Burt jeta un coup d'oeil vers le garçon qui était recroquevillé sur les marches, la tête dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Hey mon grand, ça va ?

Blaine ne leva, pas la tête.

- Blaine, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et que tu me donnes ton avis. Est-ce que tu te sens de m'écouter ?

Cette fois-ci, Blaine leva la tête. Il était décomposé, tout le malheur du monde se lisait sur son visage et le coeur de Kurt se fendit à la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait en train de souffrir plus que jamais.

- Bon. Je t'avouerai que là je me retiens pour ne pas rentrer là dedans et casser la figure de ce con.

- Papa ...

- Mais je ne le ferai pas Kurt. Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes deux garçons rentrent à la maison en sécurité. Et je pense que j'ai une solution mais pour ça il me faut ton accord Blaine.

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux. Burt venait de dire "ses deux garçons". Savoir qu'il le considérait comme quelqu'un de la famille le touchait énormément. Il fit un signe de tête pour le prévenir qu'il écoutait attentivement son idée.

- Ton père vient de faire une énorme faute en faisant du mal à Kurt. Vous êtes 3 témoins contre sa parole. Je vais allé le voir et lui dire que si il touche un poil de ma famille, ce qui te concerne aussi Blaine, je porterai plainte pour coup et blessure sur mineure et tu pourras même ajouter maltraitance. On lui dit ça et tu rentres avec nous Blaine. Il ne pourra rien nous faire ni à Carole, Finn, Kurt et moi, ni à toi. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Blaine le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette solution. Mais elle semblait largement possible. Une solution qui lui permettait, d'être avec Kurt sans que ce dernier ou sa famille n'ai de problème. Il pourrait être avec la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et avoir une vraie famille sans se sentir coupable de quoi ce soit et simplement pouvoir être heureux. Il n'hésita pas.

- Ok.

Kurt ne put retenir un cri de joie et lorsque Blaine se leva, Kurt le prit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Blaine. Plus que tout. Et je suis là maintenant, je le serai toujours" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Blaine le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Aller c'est le moment d'y aller, déclara Burt.

Blaine respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Il attrapa la main de Kurt et avança, suivit par Burt et Santana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et avec lui en plus ? Je croyais que tu étais parti ?

Lorsqu'il aperçut Burt, un sourire de provocation traversa ses lèvres.

- Burt Hummel. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? On vient défendre son pédé de fils ?

Kurt sentit les poings de Blaine se serrer et il lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Il se tourna vers son père qui était rouge de colère mais qui semblait se contenir.

- On m'en a dit de la merde sur vous. Et l'image que je m'étais faite de vous est vraiment la bonne. Vous êtes le pire des enfoirés.

- Je défends l'image de ma famille. Vous avez apparemment laissé tomber, moi non.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de défendre ma famille.

- Quand je vois votre euuhh ... Comment on appelle ça dans votre monde ? demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur Kurt.

S'en était trop pour Blaine qui essaya de se dégager de Kurt.

- Lâche-moi ! Putain ... je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire.

Lorsqu'il arriva à se détacher de Kurt, se fut une main beaucoup plus forte qui le retint par l'épaule. Celle de Burt.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine fiston. Ne bouge pas.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Burt et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne fit pas un pas de plus.

- Vous l'empêchez de réagir comme un homme c'est ça votre problème, déclara le père de Blaine.

Burt s'approcha de façon provocante vers Richard Anderson.

- Je ne vais pas vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule parce que je gâcherai tout. Mais sachez que si je le faisais, vous ne pourriez plus vous lever.

- Gâcher quoi ? rigola le père de Blaine.

- Je suis venu pour vous dire un seul truc. Ne vous approchez pas de ma famille, et par ma famille, je veux dire ma femme, et mes trois fils.

- Vous me faites rire.

- Laissez moi finir ! s'écria Burt. Si je vous vois ne serait ce que poser les yeux sur eux ...

- Je serai curieux de voir ce qu'un pauvre mécano pourrait faire à un homme comme moi.

- Vous venez de frapper mon fils et ça fait plusieurs fois que vous frappez le votre. Je crois que la police aurait assez d'éléments pour vous faire enfermer ou même ne serait-ce que ruiner votre réputation.

- Blaine ne vous laisserait pas faire ça à son propre père.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je serai heureux de le faire, répondit Blaine.

- Regarde-toi, prêt à foutre ton propre père en prison parce qu'un petit con t'as fait croire que tu étais comme lui. Cooper serait tellement déçu de toi.

- Ne t'avise même pas de prononcer son nom ! hurla Blaine. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il penserait. Aucune.

- Je continue à penser ce que j'ai toujours dit à ta mère. Tu es la plus grosse déception de cette famille Blaine.

- Vous êtes un monstre ... déclara Kurt.

- On en a assez entendu. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, déclara Burt.

Il savait que si il restait quelques minutes de plus ici, il ne pourrait plus se contenir et se jetterait sur le père de Blaine sans réfléchir au conséquences. Et c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Effacer Blaine de cette famille, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Merci pour ce service.

Blaine en avait assez entendu et fit demi tour pour sortir de là. Santana et Kurt le suivirent mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu le rattraper, il était déjà monté dans sa voiture. Il démarra et parti.

- Blaiiiine ! hurla Kurt.

Mais la voiture était déjà loin.

- Il a besoin d'être seul Hummel. Laisse lui du temps, déclara Santana posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Burt les avait rejoint dehors et avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer en entendant Santana.

- Elle a raison mon grand, il viendra à la maison quand il se sentira mieux.

Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes sur le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'il pensa à ce que Blaine avait vécu pendant plusieurs mois, il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il avait envie d'être là pour lui, d'être là pour le rassurer mais il avait préféré fuir. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Blaine revienne. La pensée de ne jamais le revoir traversa son esprit mais la douleur qui vint dans son estomac le poussa à oublier cette idée. Ce que venait de dire le père de Blaine était tout ce que Blaine ne devait surtout pas entendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Santana, Kurt lui souhaita bonne chance pour la discussion qu'elle devait avoir avec sa grand-mère et lui demanda de les tenir au courant. Arrivé chez lui, Kurt retrouva Finn, Rachel et Carole dans le salon, surement au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

- Où est Blaine ? demanda Carole en s'approchant de Burt lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon.

- Il avait besoin de temps seul.

Rachel elle se leva et prit directement Kurt dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper quelques sanglots et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Carole, Finn et Burt allèrent à la cuisine pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Kurt et Rachel ne bougèrent pas. Ils montèrent ensuite tous les deux dans sa chambre pour qu'il lui explique en détails. Rachel ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle apprit tout. Puis, ils restèrent ensemble, devant la télé dans sa chambre sans réellement la regarder. Kurt ne cessait de regarder son téléphone au cas où Blaine tenterait de le joindre. Aux alentours de 22 heures, la porte s'entrouvrit et Blaine apparut.

- Blaine ?! s'exclama Kurt.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers lui et lui prit le bras afin de le pousser à s'asseoir sur le lit. Rachel l'embrassa sur la joue, fit de même avec Kurt et descendit pour les laisser seuls. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence complet, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Après de longues minutes, Blaine déclara:

- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça.

- C'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant.

- Ça fait mal ... murmura Blaine, laissant de nouveau les larmes le submerger.

- Je sais ... Je sais, répondit simplement Kurt en attirant Blaine contre lui.

Ils s'allongèrent et Blaine pleura dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Kurt faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer, pour faire en sorte que les larmes se calment mais se fut en vain. Après une bonne heure, Blaine arrêta de pleurer, il resta tout de même dans les bras de Kurt, ayant besoin du confort que cela lui procurait. Quand il se sentit capable de parler de nouveau, il déclara:

- Je suis allé voir Cooper.

Kurt fut surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix car lorsqu'il avait arrêté de trembler, Kurt pensait qu'il s'était endormi.

- J'avais juste besoin de m'évader, d'être seul et de ... D'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je haïssait déjà mon père mais le fait qu'il ait osé poser la main sur toi, c'est plus que de la haine que j'éprouve c'est ...

Il recommença à trembler mais cette fois-ci de colère.

- Blaine ... murmura Kurt en resserrant son étreinte, oublie ça, s'est passé maintenant et on ne peut rien y changer.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est pas de ta faute ...

- Si Kurt, si. Si jamais tu ne m'avais pas rencontré tu n'aurais pas toute cette merde dans ta vie maintenant.

- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré Blaine, je ne serai pas comme ça aujourd'hui. C'est à dire heureux. Même si c'est pas facile tous les jours, notre histoire est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis la mort de ma mère. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu as changé ma vie Blaine, si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés je te promets que je ne serai pas le Kurt que je suis là.

Blaine leva un peu la tête de manière à pouvoir regarder Kurt dans les yeux. Il se tourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre et posa son menton sur la poitrine de Kurt.

- T'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas cru un mot de ce que ton père a dit tout à l'heure ?

- Kurt, quand ton propre père dit qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose c'est de t'effacer de la famille parce que tu lui fais trop honte, que tu le crois ou non, que tu le détestes ou pas, ces mots sortis de la bouche de ton père, celui qui est censé te soutenir, celui qui est censé t'aimer plus que tout, ça fait mal. Il m'a juste rayé de leur vie et ... Je sais que je suis censé le détester et je le déteste d'ailleurs, mais c'est juste que ... Même si c'était loin d'être parfait, j'avais une maison, des parents, et même un frère. Maintenant ... Maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Je suis tout seul ...

- Non non ne dis pas ça. Tu ne sais rien en ce qui concerne ta mère Blaine. Et même si tu n'as plus ton père à tes côtés, tu m'as moi, mon père, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Santana et toutes les personnes du Glee Club. Tu nous as tous et on est ta famille. Ta famille qui t'aime et qui t'aimera quoiqu'il arrive, qui te soutiendra quoique tu fasses et qui sera là dans les moments bons moments comme dans les difficiles. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul.

- Tu es tout pour moi maintenant Kurt et ça me fous la trouille parce que si je te perds je ...

- Tu ne me perdras pas, chuchota Kurt avant d'embrasser Blaine passionnément.

Blaine lui rendit son baiser et se blottit contre lui. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Kurt lui murmurer "je t'aime" avant qu'il s'endorme.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla avant Blaine et ne se sentit pas de le réveiller le voyant si paisible. Il se leva donc discrètement et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il y retrouva Carole, son père, Finn et Rachel déjà présents autour de la table.

- Kurt ! s'exclama Carole en le voyant passer le pas de la porte. Installe toi je vais te servir.

- Merci Carole.

- Comment va Blaine ? demanda Rachel soucieuse.

- Mal ... Vraiment mal. Je ne vous dit pas dans quel état il était hier soir. C'est horrible de le voir comme ça ... Vous n'imaginez même pas.

Sa voix commença à trembler et les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de couler. Il les avait gardé la veille car il voulait être fort pour Blaine parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui le rassure. Et Kurt devait être cette personne. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec lui dans ses bras, il sentit qu'il avait besoin lui aussi de craquer. Rachel se leva et contourna la table pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller ... Il faut du temps. Donne lui du temps, et continue à l'aimer comme tu le fais déjà incroyablement, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

- Il mérite tellement pas ça ... déclara Kurt.

- Non c'est vrai. Mais maintenant il va être entouré de personnes qui l'aiment et qui le soutiennent. Il va être entouré d'une vraie famille. Et une vraie famille c'est ce dont tout le monde a besoin.

Carole s'était rapprochée de Burt qui avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils observaient la scène impuissant, le coeur brisé de savoir Blaine et Kurt si malheureux. Kurt s'éloigna des bras de Rachel, essuyant ses larmes. Elle comprit qu'il avait besoin d'espace mais s'assit tout de même à côté de lui. Il commença à déjeuner en silence. Après quelques minutes de silence embarrassant, Finn commença à parler de football et Burt se joignit à lui. Kurt leur fut entièrement reconnaissant. Lorsque Blaine fit son entrée dans la cuisine, pour son plus grand soulagement, Burt et Finn ne cessèrent pas leur discussion. Cela évita un silence gêné sans fin. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt et alla s'asseoir à côté de Finn. Carole lui donna de quoi déjeuner, il la remercia. Finn demanda son avis à propos d'un match et se fut comme ça qu'il entra dans la discussion. Ils croisèrent quelques fois leurs regards, auxquels ils se répondaient par de petits sourires hésitants.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour ce premier jour de vacances ? demanda Carole lorsque les garçons semblaient avoir terminé leur discussion.

- Maman ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on est en vacances ! répliqua Finn.

- Non, ça c'était le week-end. Mais aujourd'hui comme on est lundi, c'est le début de la semaine et donc le début de vos vacances de noël.

- Vous pourriez aller acheter le sapin tous les quatre proposa Burt.

- Oh c'est une bonne idée ça ! Je dois en acheter un pour mes papas aussi, ils n'aiment pas trop faire ce genre de choses, ils préfèrent le décorer directement, déclara Rachel.

- Je les comprends, répondit Kurt. Mais oui on pourra faire ça.

- Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas. J'ai prévu de retourner chez moi, enfin chez mes parents pour récupérer des affaires.

Un silence suivit. Tout le monde observait Blaine avec des regards inquiets.

- Ça va aller. Je ne vais pas chercher à discuter. Je vais juste prendre mes affaires.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Finn c'est pas la p...

- Moi aussi, ajouta Rachel.

- Et moi aussi bien sûr, suivit Kurt.

- Et je suis sûr que Santana voudra venir aussi, déclara Burt.

- Vraiment c'est pas la peine ... Je peux y aller seul c'est pas ...

- Non non non, je ne veux pas que tu retournes seul là bas. Ils viendront avec toi, répondit Carole sur un ton autoritaire.

- Bon d'accord. Alors on y va cet aprem ?

- Ok, répondirent Kurt, Rachel et Finn à l'unisson.

- Merci. Pas seulement pour ça mais pour tout. Chacun d'entre vous, pour ce que vous faites et ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous suis entièrement reconnaissant. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de rencontrer des personnes comme vous, avec la chance que j'avais ... Vous êtes des gens extraordinaires et je suis heureux de vous connaître.

- C'est totalement réciproque mon chéri, déclara Carole en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant gamin, et on en est très heureux, ajouta Burt en souriant.

- Merci.

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire un jour que j'ai deux frères ... dit Finn en souriant.

- Non Finn je t'en supplie ne dit pas des trucs pareil ... Ça sonne vraiment bizarre de dire que Blaine et moi ... Tes frères ... Mon dieu Finn ne dit plus jamais ça, rétorqua Kurt sous le choc.

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans la cuisine et Finn se sentit gêné lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

- Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi, grommela-t-il.

* * *

Donc le prochain chapitre sera très long (surement le plus long de la fic ^^) et vous aurez (enfin) la réaction de la mère de Blaine :)

Je devrai normalement le poster mardi :D

Bonne fin de week-end à touuus :)


	14. Chapter 14

Je publie quand même le nouveau chapitre le jour de l'anniversaire de Darren ... Je fais fort non :P ?

HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYYYY DARRREEENNNN (ouais je sais, il ne tombera jamais dessus, mais bon c'est un peu ce que j'arrête pas de dire aujourd'hui, je ne peux juste pas ne pas le dire ici ... :P)**  
**

BREF, comme je le disais à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'est un chapitre important où pas mal de choses se passent (dont la discussion avec la mère de Blaine que vous attendez vraiment apparemment :P) et il est looong ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews (on est bientôt proche des 100 !) et j'adore voir que de nouvelles personnes commencent à lire cette fic :D

Bref bref bref je me tais et je vous laisse lire ... :P

**Rogenport's Love:** Hahaha c'est du Brittany :P

**Aliice-Klaine:** ça pour être un connard, s'en est un ! Dis moi ce que tu penses quand tu auras lu le chapitre et vu la réaction de la mère de Blaine :)

**Serpentoufle:** Oh merci :) Et puis tant que tu le fais une fois, c'est déjà ça :P Oui comme il l'a dit (bon maladroitement ^^) Finn considère vraiment Blaine comme son petit frère donc je voulais vraiment montré qu'il tenait à lui !

**sev59:** Ooooh merci ça me fait super plaisir :') ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé particulièrement cette scène parce qu'elle est vraiment importante. Blaine compte énormément pour Burt et il n'est pas simplement le "petit-ami de son fils" c'est vraiment beaucoup plus :) Et puis ben pour la suite ... Je te laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure :P

**Mia-zure:** OOoooopsss :S Désolééé mais il fallait que je stoppe à ce moment là je ne pouvais pas tout faire en un seul coup :) Et puis pour la mère de Blaine, réponse dans ce chapitre :P

**justmoi59:** Je voulais finir un peu sur de l'humour vu le chapitre que c'était ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne:** Finn et ses remarques ... :P Il fallait vraiment que Blaine intervienne sinon ça aurait pu vraiment mal se terminer !

**Sekai-GDL:** WOW *_* (ça c'est ma réaction en lisant ta review, rajoute un sourire énorme aussi parce que j'en avais bien un :P) C'est ce genre de review qui me touche énormément. Merci vraiment, j'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais lu en une nuit quoi :O Pour répondre à ta question (non on ne me l'avait pas encore posé) c'est tout de mon imagination, aucun fait réel par rapport à ma vie ou à celle de quelqu'un d'autre, tout est fictif ! Et oui comme tu dis, je suis vraiment attachée aux personnages, que ce soit ceux de cette fic (qui sont quand même un peu différent) et ceux de la série, et je ne pourrai donc pas les laisser en mauvais plan. Donc bien sûr que je leur ferai une fin heureuse, ils ne méritent que ça et je les aime trop pour faire ça autrement :) Merci encore énormément pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a vraiment touché ! Ce genre de commentaire me motive énormément, tu n'imagines pas ! J'espère vraiment que je ne te décevrai pas et hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite :)

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove :** Oh merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que l'émotion que je voulais est passée :)

**Lafolleduklaine:** Je suis fan de tes reviews sériiieuuuxxx :D Oui voilà tu avais en quelque sorte raison pour la gaffe c'est pour ça que je disais que tu y étais presque :P Burt tient le même discours à Kurt et Blaine parce que je voulais vraiment montré qu'il est attaché à lui et qu'il tient beaucoup à lui, je l'ai montré un peu plus à la fin du chapitre quand il parle avec le père de Blaine ! Hahhaha oui pour le chantage de Blaine j'étais trop contente d'écrire ça, qu'il rembarre la Ashley ça lui fait vraiment pas de mal ;) Alors pour les choses qui t'ont mis sur le cul ^^ Pour Santana, c'était qu'elle était vraiment paumée et qu'elle a perdu un peu le contrôle, elle est allée direct chez Blaine parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait se tourner vers lui pour se confier. Et pour la mère de Blaine, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre, pourquoi le changement soudain et sa réaction pour la relation de son fils :) Moi aussi je tiens vraiment à l'amitié Blaine/Santana, je pense qu'avec le peu d'interactions qu'ils ont dans la série, Ryan se demanderait vraiment d'où vient cette idée ^^ Hahahaha mais moi c'est pareil t'inquiètes je me sens trop mère poule avec eux deux, c'est mes deux bébés personnes ne les touche XD Oui c'est sûr que pour Artie c'est triste mais bon ... Au pire tu peux imaginer qu'il est avec ceux qui n'étaient pas présents à la soirée (genre Sugar, Joe, Rory ...) ça peut éviter d'imaginer qu'il était tout seul ! Oui en effet c'était le Finn alcoolisé ^^ Pour Puck, il veut vraiment protégé Kurt et éviter qu'on lui fasse du mal, c'est pour ça qu'il a posé cette question à Blaine, il veut vraiment s'assurer que Blaine ne joue pas avec Kurt et qu'il est sincère, ce qu'au final il comprend ;) Hahaha oui ils sont complètement grillés ^^ En même temps vu le courant qui passe entre eux, je pense que ce serait dur pour les personnes qui sont proches d'eux de ne pas s'en rendre compte :D Et j'ai réussi, parce que je voulais vraiment que personne ne s'attende à ce que le père de Blaine débarque comme ça dans l'après-midi et apparemment ça a marché ! De toute façon c'est un monstre, il ne faut pas chercher d'autres explications ^^! Oui on peut dire qu'il a réellement une famille maintenant et le pauvre, c'est sûr qu'il en a vraiment besoin ! Après tout ce chapitre, je voulais finir sur un peu d'humour ;) Encore merci pour cette longue review, j'adooooore parce que je sais bien tout ce que tu penses et tout c'est vraiment trop bien ! Merciiiiii :)

ENJOOOY ;)

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi après que Santana soit arrivée, ils partirent tous ensemble chez les parents de Blaine. Dans la voiture la tension était palpable, surtout à l'arrière où Kurt ne cessait de se ronger les ongles.

- Ça fait beaucoup de monde quand même ... Je vais juste récupérer quelques affaires. Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû tous venir.

- Anderson, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé hier, une armée aurait été nécessaire, répliqua Santana.

Sa phrase fut accueilli par un regard noir de Kurt. Mais Blaine lui sourit.

- Kurt, ça va aller. Et si tu ne veux pas y retourner je comprends. Il n'y a pas de soucis si tu préfères attendre dans la voiture ...

- Impossible. Je serai là, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour de la maison de Blaine, Finn se gara et éteignit le moteur. Personne ne bougea.

- Bon aller, plus vite c'est fait plus vite on sera parti d'ici, déclara Rachel.

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Blaine passa devant, suivit de près par Kurt. Il frappa à la porte et fut étonné de voir sa mère ouvrir.

- Blaine ! Tu aurais pu entrer sans frapper. Oh et tu as emmené des amis ?

Blaine fut une nouvelle fois surpris par l'attitude de sa mère. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de se dire qu'il allait annoncer sa relation avec Kurt alors que sa mère était dans un bon état. Cependant il ne comprenait toujours pas ce changement soudain.

- Oui maman, je te présente Kurt, Santana, Rachel et Finn.

Chacun d'entre eux fit un signe de tête poliment pour dire bonjour.

- Ashley n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Maman ...

- Katherine c'est qui ?!

La voix lointaine de son père, le ramena à la réalité.

- C'est Blaine et ses amis. Venez, entrez !

Ils passèrent tous le seuil de la porte, gênés. La mère de Blaine ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ou vous préférez monter directement dans ta chambre Blaine ?

Ce dernier regarda sa mère, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle n'était même au courant de rien. Elle ne savait pas que son père l'avait mis dehors et ne voulait plus de lui dans cette famille.

- Laisse Katherine, je m'en occupe, tu peux aller continuer ta tarte, déclara le père de Blaine en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Il attendit que Katherine disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision puis se tourna vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Blaine ? J'ai pas été clair hier ?

- Je viens récupérer des affaires.

- Fait vite.

Lorsque Blaine se dirigea vers les escaliers, Kurt et les autres commencèrent à le suivre mais le père de Blaine coupa la route de Kurt en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Toi tu restes ici, déclara-t-il.

- Ne le touche pas, s'exclama Blaine en poussant son père.

- Blaine c'est bon. Laisse tomber. Va chercher tes affaires on t'attend ici.

Blaine lança un regard à Finn comme pour lui demander de garder un œil sur son père. Finn eut l'air de comprendre car il lui fit un signe de tête en réponse. Il monta donc à l'étage et un grand silence suivit. Katherine les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi vous restez dans l'entrée ? Où est passé Blaine ? Vous ne montez pas avec lui ?

- Katherine, il est allé chercher quelques affaires, il ne dort pas à la maison ce soir.

- Ah d'accord ! Venez donc au salon tout le monde, j'ai préparé de la limonade.

Rachel échangea un regard avec Kurt mais ils se décidèrent à suivre Katherine Anderson dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, les uns à côté des autres mal à l'aise par le regard du père de Blaine qui les fixait méchamment.

- Richard, détends toi un peu, déclara la mère de Blaine en voyant l'attitude de son mari.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les 3 amis assis sur le canapé.

- Du coup je vais préparer une nouvelle tarte, celle qui est au four je la donnerai à Blaine pour qu'il la donne aux parents d'Ashley. C'est si gentil de leur part de lui accorder le droit de dormir là bas si souvent. Mais je comprends, ils forment un si beau couple tous les deux. N'est-ce pas Richard ?

- Tout à fait. Demande donc à Kurt Hummel, il doit surement être de ton avis, déclara-t-il en défiant Kurt des yeux.

Ce dernier qui était en train de boire, faillit s'étrangler tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Il ne sut pas du tout quoi répondre mais heureusement Santana était là pour l'aider. Enfin en quelque sorte.

- Moi je pense que la Ashley que vous voyez et la Ashley que nous, nous voyons tous les jours sont deux personnes totalement différentes , madame Anderson. Celle que vous connaissez c'est la petite fille modèle, parfaite petite-amie pour votre fils et tout le tralala. Mais c'est qu'on connait est une vrai pouf...

- Waw waw. Ce qu'elle veut dire, coupa Kurt, c'est qu'elle n'est pas vraiment celle que vous croyez, et elle n'est peut-être pas aussi bien pour votre fils que vous le pensez.

- Ah ?! Et depuis quand tu sais ce qui est bon pour mon fils toi ?! s'exclama Richard Anderson.

- Je pense que j'en sais beaucoup plus sur votre fils que vous, le défia Kurt.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Le père de Blaine se leva d'un seul coup en direction du canapé, là où Kurt était assis. Mais Finn se leva entre temps, lui coupant la route.

- A votre place je ne tenterai même pas un pas de plus, déclara-t-il calmement.

Finn faisait au moins de tête de plus que le père de Blaine. Il le regarda quelques secondes, tourna ses yeux remplis de haine vers Kurt, et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Finn se rassit et Rachel lui prit la main en lui lança un regard plein de fierté.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! demanda la mère de Blaine toujours sous le choc de l'attitude de son mari.

- Beaucoup de choses maman.

Blaine était de nouveau parmi eux. Il avait un sac dans les mains qu'il posa par terre à l'entrée du salon. Il alla rejoindre tout le monde, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis sa mère. Juste à côté de ce fauteuil, il y avait le canapé, où Kurt était assis à l'extrémité. Si il tendait sa main, Blaine pouvait prendre celle de Kurt. Il avait besoin de le faire, il avait besoin de sentir sa main dans la sienne pour lui donner le courage de continuer mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas provoquer son père et encore moins choqué sa mère.

- Maman ... commença Blaine.

- Ne t'avise même pas de continuer ça Blaine ! s'écria son père, en se levant de nouveau de son siège, plus énervé que jamais.

- Richard, calme toi et rassis toi.

Au plus grand étonnement de Kurt, il l'écouta et se rassit. Elle ne devait être au courant de rien en ce qui concerne la maltraitance de son mari envers son fils, car quelque chose le faisait dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça.

- Blaine continue.

Blaine respira un bon coup, tourna sa tête vers ses amis qui lui lancèrent des regards remplis de compassion et de soutien. Il en puisa là, la force pour déclarer la suite. Car il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que sa mère réagisse de la même manière que son père.

- Maman, je suis amoureux de Kurt et il est amoureux de moi. Nous sommes ensemble.

- Que des conneries tout ça, déclara Richard.

- Mais ... Mais ... Ashley ? demanda Katherine Anderson, ignorant la remarque de son mari.

- On se trompait tous les deux. Elle avec Kevin et moi avec Kurt. On n'a jamais été vraiment un couple maman. On faisait semblant pour vous et pour ses parents. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerai jamais. La seule personne que j'aime, c'est Kurt. Et je te promets qu'avec lui tout est différent. Avec lui j'ai vraiment compris ce que c'était qu'être amoureux et qu'être aimé.

Même avec les circonstances, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac quand il entendait les mots de Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas choisi maman, il faut que tu le comprennes. C'est arrivé comme ça et quand je l'ai rencontré, ça a juste été une évidence pour moi que ...

- Arrêtes avec tes conneries Blaine ! J'en ai assez entendu. Casse-toi de cette maison. Sortez tous de ma maison !

- Richard ...

- Non Katherine. Je suis chez moi et je ne veux pas de ce genre de personnes chez moi. DEHORS !

Rachel se leva la première, suivit par Finn et Santana puis Kurt, qui prit doucement la main de Blaine dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent.

- J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas te fermer à moi maman, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Et je suis toujours le même, rien a changé, déclara-t-il avant de tourner le dos.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers la porte, il se stoppa et se tourna vers son père une dernière fois.

- J'espère que tu vas finir ta vie seul. Que tu te sentiras aussi misérable que tu me l'as fait sentir. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Et tu vas en rater des trucs. Je ne te laisserai plus entrer dans ma vie, tu ne seras pas là quand j'aurais fini le lycée, tu ne seras pas là quand j'aurais fini mes études, quand je commencerai mon métier, quand je me marierai, quand je fonderai une famille. Tu ne seras pas là parce que je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Tu l'as assez pourri comme ça.

Sur ces mots il tourna la tête et sorti de la maison. Le voyage du retour se passa dans le silence. Blaine regardait par la fenêtre dans le vague. Kurt et Rachel se lançaient des regards soucieux à travers le rétroviseur. Finn lui, faisait mine d'être concentré sur la route et Santana envoyait des SMS. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kurt, Blaine sortit de la voiture toujours sans un mot. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Carole en arrivant dans l'entrée au moment où ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, comme si elle était là à guetter leur arrivée, ce qui était surement le cas.

Blaine ne répondit pas et monta directement dans la chambre de Kurt, toujours sans un mot. Ils entendirent la porte claquée en haut.

- Sa mère n'était au courant de rien. Il vient juste de lui avouer. Et son père a encore une fois était le pire des salauds et nous a tous jeté dehors, répondit Kurt.

- C'est pas vrai ... Pauvre gamin, déclara Burt en les rejoignant.

- Je dois y aller moi, je dois discuter avec Brittany. Dis à Anderson que je l'appelle plus tard, dit Santana.

Après son départ, ils allèrent tous à la cuisine. Finn, Rachel et Burt s'installèrent autour de la table, Kurt lui resta debout près de la porte.

- Est-ce que je vais le voir ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon grand si il est monté comme ça c'est qu'il a besoin d'être seul, répondit Burt.

- Oui mais peut être que ça ne le dérangerait pas que je sois là avec lui. Peut-être qu'il en a besoin ...

- Vas-y alors mon chéri, dit Carole avant que Burt ne puisse dire quelque chose. Tu verras bien ce qu'il te dira. Tiens apporte lui quelque chose à boire.

- Ok.

Il lança un léger sourire, prit les verres qu'elle lui tendait et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant sa porte de sa chambre, il hésita quelques secondes puis frappa. Il attendit et quand il n'entendit toujours pas de réponse, il ouvrit tout doucement. Blaine était là allongé sur son lit, son regard fixait le plafond.

- Je t'apporte de quoi t'hydrater, de la part de Carole.

Aucune réponse. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, posa les verres sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur son lit. Blaine ne bougea pas, ni son corps, ni son regard. Kurt s'allongea à côté de lui, sur le côté afin de pouvoir le regarder. Il ne dit rien et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait le regard absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Après de longues minutes de silence, Kurt passa ses doigts tendrement dans les cheveux bouclés de Blaine. Ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact. Kurt prit cela pour un bon signe et déclara tout en continuant de jouer avec ses boucles:

- Blaine, parle moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Il ne l'a même pas laissé me parler.

- Elle le fera. Plus tard mais elle le fera. Il lui faut du temps. Tu sais mon père a eu besoin de quelques temps pour s'adapter, je l'ai senti.

- Et si elle réagit comme _lui_ ?

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, ta mère n'a rien à voir avec lui. Elle était bien aujourd'hui non ?! Enfin je veux dire ...

- Oui. Elle a eu plusieurs périodes comme ça où elle a arrêté de prendre des médicaments ce qui faisait qu'elle allait mieux physiquement, mais mentalement c'était toujours le chaos et c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois elle est retombée dedans. Et c'est pour ça que pour l'instant j'essaye de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Mais je suis content parce que pour lui dire ça, j'avais besoin d'avoir ma mère en face de moi et pas une épave ...

- Comment tu te sens maintenant ?!

- Délivré mais mort de trouille.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Tu sais que je suis là hein ?

- Oui. Tu sais, tout ce que j'ai dit à mon père, je l'ai pensé.. C'est fou Kurt comme je ne me vois pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, déclara Blaine en se tournant pour que son visage se retrouve face à celui de Kurt.

Ce dernier ému par la déclaration de Blaine et par tout ce qui se passait, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes que Blaine essuya tendrement avec le bout de ses doigts. Kurt prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, se rapprocha de lui en collant son front contre celui du garçon.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis Blaine se serra contre lui, dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après de longues minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Blaine se redressa un peu, mais lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et qu'il vit que c'était Rachel, il se détendit de nouveau dans les bras de Kurt.

- Hey. Comment tu te sens Blaine ?

- Maintenant ça va, répondit-il en regardant Kurt.

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement la vision qu'elle avait devant elle était adorable.

- Carole a proposé un repas tout ensemble devant un match, elle voulait savoir si ça vous tentait.

- Devant un match ? demanda Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaine rigola de la réaction de Kurt.

- Aller ça pourrait être sympa. Et puis c'est une bonne excuse pour que tu te serres contre moi toute la soirée.

- Blaine. J'ai pas besoin d'un match pour faire ça.

- Aller Kurt ! Moi aussi je m'en fous du match, mais de voir la réaction des garçons c'est le plus drôle ! insista Rachel.

- De toute façon j'allais dire oui ... répliqua Kurt, en souriant.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Blaine quand ce dernier le regardait comme ça.

- Finn voulait appeler Puck pour savoir si il pouvait nous rejoindre, mais avant il voulait savoir si ça te dérangeait Blaine ?

- Moi ? Non pas du tout.

- Ok génial ! Vous nous rejoignez en bas ?

- On arrive !

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun faisant en sorte que l'épisode de l'après-midi ne soit pas évoqué afin que Blaine puisse oublier toute cette histoire le temps d'une soirée. Et se fut le cas. Pour lui, être sur le canapé avec Kurt dans ses bras, et commenter le match avec Puck, Finn et Burt n'avait pas de prix. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle complicité avec son père et tout cela lui rappelait les moments qu'il avait passé avec Cooper devant les matchs. Il avait réellement l'impression de faire partie de cette famille et cela lui réchauffait le coeur. Il n'était pas jugé pour tenir Kurt dans ses bras, il n'était pas jugé parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée, il n'était pas jugé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait afin de rendre son père fière même si tous ses efforts avaient été en vain. Vers minuit, Burt alla se coucher, suivit de près par Carole. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Kurt et Blaine restèrent donc un moment ensemble, discutant et rigolant sur une émission qui passait à la télé. Lorsque Blaine sentit que Kurt commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras, il le réveilla et ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, comme c'était prévu, ils allèrent acheter le sapin de noël pour Burt et Carole. Blaine et Finn galérèrent à le rentrer dans la voiture pendant que Kurt et Rachel les observaient en papotant. Cela énerva un peu Finn qui leur fit remarquer mais Blaine lui trouvait ça marrant. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années. Et cela ressemblait exactement comme dans ces films de noël et il aimait ça. Cette ambiance lui manquait chaque année. Depuis que Cooper les avait quitté, les parents de Blaine n'avaient plus fait de sapin de noël. Quand son père, le premier noël suivant la mort de Cooper, lui avait donné son cadeau en main propre avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler, que Blaine avait compris que le père noël n'existait pas. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à son père, celui-çi s'était contenté de répondre _"Bien sûr que non il n'existe pas Blaine, je pensais qu'à ton âge tu le saurais!"_ Non il ne le savait pas. Car Cooper ne cessait de lui raconter des histoires sur le père noël lorsque les fêtes approchaient. Et Blaine adorait ça. Savoir qu'il existait quelqu'un qui était là seulement pour rendre tous les enfants heureux, le faisait rêver. Quand il avait appris qu'il n'existait pas et que toutes les histoires que lui avait raconté Cooper étaient fausses, la déception pour le petit garçon avait été immense. Il avait passé sa journée de noël à pleurer et personne n'était là pour lui sécher ses larmes.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, le déjeuner était déjà prêt. Puis, après ce repas, ils décorèrent le sapin. Kurt voulait faire cela de couleurs blanche et rouge pour que ça aille avec l'ambiance de noël mais Finn lui pensait qu'il fallait le faire d'une autre couleur car c'était celles qui étaient sur tous les sapins. Il se lancèrent des pics pendant plusieurs minutes, Blaine et Rachel assis sur le canapé les observaient se disputer en souriant. Finn ne trouvant plus d'arguments pour contredire Kurt, accepta finalement sa proposition et ils commencèrent à le décorer. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, Carole leur demanda de poser devant afin qu'elle puisse prendre une photo d'eux. Après cela, Kurt insista pour qu'elle et son père en prennent une aussi puis cela se transforma en une grande séance photo, où tout le monde se succéda devant l'arbre: Kurt et Rachel, Finn et Blaine, Blaine et Rachel, Burt et Kurt et bien sûr Kurt et Blaine ... Sans compter les nombreuses photos de "n'importe quoi" où ils ne faisaient que faire des grimaces ou se prenaient des délires à se déguiser avec des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. Lorsqu'ils furent tous crevés, ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés devant la télé, pendant que Burt allait prendre une douche et Carole préparer le repas.

- J'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Santana depuis hier, déclara Blaine.

- Elle avait l'air bizarre hier quand elle est partie, répondit Finn.

- Comment ça bizarre ?

- Elle a regardé son portable, puis elle est partie d'un coup en disant qu'elle devait parler à Brittany.

- Et vous me dites ça que maintenant ? demanda Blaine choqué. Il y a surement quelque chose qui s'est passé. Je reviens je vais lui téléphoner.

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Kurt pour être au calme. Il composa le numéro de Santana mais personne ne répondit. Il ressaya encore une fois et se décida à laisser un mot sur le répondeur lorsqu'elle ne répondit toujours pas.

_"Santana c'est Blaine, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, ils viennent juste de me dire que tu es partie précipitamment hier donc je voulais savoir si ça allait pour toi. Enfin bref, rappelle moi dès que tu peux."_

Il attendit un petit moment, s'assoupissant sur le lit de Kurt mais quelques minutes après, il fut réveillé par son portable qui vibrait. C'était Santana.

- Hey Blainey on s'inquiète ? Il faut que tu prennes des distances avec ton mec là, c'est plus possible.

- Blainey sérieux ?!

- Ouais j'aime bien. J'te dis tu as tout le temps une tête de chien battu et je trouve que Blainey ça fait bien un nom pour chiot alors ça me va.

- Bref. Comment ça avance de ton côté ?

- Ça avance pas ça recule.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis embrouillée avec ma mère hier. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que ça doit être une phase, que je suis trop restée avec Brittany et que du coup je dois être paumée. Elle ne comprend rien. Et par dessus tout Brittany reste avec son copain en chaise roulante.

- Merde. Je suis désolé Santana.

- T'inquiètes Blainey. C'est la vie c'est comme ça. Mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Et toi alors ? Avec ta mère ?

- Aucune nouvelle.

- Oh. Bon j'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça donc ne me le fait pas répéter Anderson. Si tu as besoin de quelques chose, fais moi signe.

- En fait ... Je pense que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes de m'appeler Blainey.

Le rire de Santana s'entendit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Dans tes rêves. Je te dis ça te va bien ! Tu t'y habitueras ! En plus ça fait un mélange de Gay et Blaine ... Du coup ça te va encore mieux.

- Va te faire voir Santana !

- Ne dis pas ça, je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

- C'est ça ouais !

- Bon, je dois te laisser, tiens moi au courant pour ta mère.

- Et toi pour Brittany. Et ta mère. Et ta grand-mère !

- Bye Blainey !

- Tu ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle avait déjà raccroché. Il descendit rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

- Comment elle va ? demanda Kurt.

- Ça peut aller. C'est pas la grande forme mais elle tient le coup. Elle s'est trouvée un nouveau délire.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Finn en souriant avant même de savoir.

- Elle m'appelle "Blainey". Elle dit que ça me va bien parce que j'ai toujours une tête de chien battu et que en plus ça va bien pour "Blaine" et "gay".

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Arrêtez sérieux, c'est trop pourri comme truc, répondit-il vexé.

- Non c'est plutôt mignon je trouve, déclara Kurt toujours mort de rire.

- Mouais c'est ça! Fous toi de moi, grommela-t-il.

Son portable vibra de nouveau et une énorme boule à l'estomac se forma quand il lut "Papa" comme appel entrant. Kurt vit sa réaction et se pencha pour voir le nom. Il prit instinctivement la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Ce dernier le regarda, tendu et répondit.

- Allô ?

_- Blaine. Il faut que tu viennes à la maison demain. Ta mère veut te parler._

- Me parler ? Pourquoi ?

_- Par rapport au président ! Idiot, tu crois que c'est pour quoi ?_

- Pas besoin de me parler comme ça.

_- Je te parle comme je veux, je suis ton père. C'est à toi de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis._

- Ah je suis ton fils seulement quand ça t'arrange alors ?! Je serai là, demain matin vers 11 heures

_- Ok. Fais en sorte de venir seul et pas accompagner de ce ..._

Blaine raccrocha.

- Alors ?! demanda Kurt inquiet.

- Ma mère veut me parler. Demain matin je vais chez moi.

- Oh. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, je crois que dois faire ça tout seul. Mais je veux bien que tu m'amènes et viennes me chercher parce que je ne sais pas du tout si je serai capable de conduire.

- Ok pas de soucis. Viens là.

Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras. Carole débarqua à ce moment là dans le salon.

- Tout va bien ?

Ils se séparèrent et Blaine regarda Carole en déclarant:

- Mon père vient d'appeler. Ma mère veut me voir demain matin et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle va me dire.

- Oh mon chéri ... Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Et quoiqu'il arrive n'oublie pas qu'on est tous là quand tu rentres, lui répondit-elle en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais, merci Carole.

Après le repas, Kurt et Blaine montèrent dans la chambre pour être un peu seuls. Ils se mirent en pyjamas et Blaine alluma la télé avant de se glisser dans le lit. Kurt le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaine.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai la trouille Kurt, t'imagines même pas.

Kurt releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il continua.

- Je n'ai jamais été vraiment proche de mon père. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose en lui qui me repoussait, qui m'empêchait d'être bien avec lui. Mais comme je t'ai expliqué il y a un temps où j'étais très proche de ma mère. Je lui racontais énormément de trucs et elle était toujours là quand je n'allais pas bien. Quand Cooper est mort, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'on m'avait enlevé ma mère aussi. Elle ne m'a plus jamais reparlé comme avant, elle ne m'a plus jamais pris dans ses bras quand je pleurais. A quelques moments, quand elle ne prenait plus ses médicaments, elle recommençait peu à peu à redevenir elle-même, en ayant un peu le même comportement qu'elle a eu hier. Mais ensuite elle replongeait et tous ses efforts étaient effacés. Et ... La voir comme ça hier ça m'a vraiment donné un espoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a arrêté d'en prendre cette fois-çi mais j'espère tellement qu'elle va tenir. Et j'ai cet espoir que, comme elle sera elle-même qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis et qu'elle m'aime de nouveau. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je la perdrai pour de bon. Et je ne veux vraiment pas la perdre elle.

- Blaine. Je sais que c'est dur, mais essaye de ne pas y penser et de dormir un peu. Ça va aller ... Ta mère t'aime et n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, elle a juste cessé de te le montrer, c'est une grande différence. Une mère ne peut pas ne plus aimer son enfant. Et même si elle n'accepte pas qui tu es réellement demain, elle le fera peut-être dans plusieurs mois, ou plusieurs années. Parce qu'elle aura besoin de toi dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle t'aimera toujours.

- J'espère.

- En tout cas, moi je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux.

- Ça aide ... répondit Blaine en souriant.

Ce soir là, Blaine eut énormément de mal à s'endormir. Même la chaleur du corps de Kurt collé au sien ne l'aidait pas. Il ne cessait de penser au lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla avant Blaine aux alentours de 9 heures et décida qu'il fallait le réveiller si il voulait avoir un peu de temps avant de partir voir sa mère. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue du bout des doigts. Blaine remua un petit peu sous cette approche et ouvrit un œil pour sourire à Kurt.

- Il est plus de 9 heures, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait peut-être que je te réveille.

- Mmmmhhh.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Prends le temps de te réveiller, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Blaine marmonna quelque chose comme réponse et Kurt se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il se mit entièrement sous le jet d'eau chaude, le son de l'eau le coupant entièrement de tout. Il n'entendit donc pas Blaine entrer, se déshabiller, et ouvrir la porte de la douche. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autours de la taille. Kurt fit un bon de surprise.

- Putain Blaine ... J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ce n'est que moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui ben la prochaine fois préviens parce que ... Ooooh Blaiiine ...

Ce dernier venait de se serrer contre Kurt. Le faisant sentir déjà son érection pressée contre ses fesses.

- On en reparlera plus tard, déclara Kurt en se retournant et en embrassant Blaine passionnément.

Blaine plaqua Kurt contre le mur de la douche, suça son cou, laissant des marques au passage mais Kurt s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qu'il sentait était la chaleur de Blaine collée contre lui. Il savait déjà qu'il aurait des courbatures de cet épisode, mais il se soucierait de ça plus tard. Le sexe de Blaine était pressé contre le sien et Kurt ne pouvait déjà plus se contrôler.

- Kurt ...

- Mmmmphhh ...Oh c'est pas vrai ...

Il avait déjà la respiration coupée sous les caresses de Blaine. Ce dernier commença à caresser son sexe doucement, Kurt tenta de faire de même, même si sa main tremblait légèrement sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

- Je suis désolé ... Je ... Oh ...

- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi avant Kurt, marmonna Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et lécha les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il remonta ensuite sa bouche dans le cou de Kurt, suçant les points qu'il savait sensibles. Il fit cela tout en accélérant ses mouvements autour du sexe de Kurt. Il sentait que ce dernier avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient sous le plaisir. Avec la main qu'il avait de libre, il caressa le torse de Kurt du bout des doigts et sentait que ça le rendait complètement fou.

- Putain ... Blaine ...

- Mmmh ...

- Si tu continues je ne vais jamais ... OH ... Tenir ... OH ... Comme ça oui ... Blaiinee.

Blaine l'embrassa fougueusement pour combler les sons et les mots de Kurt, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Burt ou Carole étaient encore là et si ils entendaient ça, ils étaient foutus. Kurt du coup, gémit quand il sentit la langue de Blaine caresser la sienne. Il gémit une nouvelle fois quand il sentait qu'il était très proche. Il tenta de s'éloigner des lèvres de Blaine pour murmurer:

- Je vais ... Je vais ... Oooh.

- Vas y ... Je te regarde.

- Blaiinee ... répondit Kurt avec frustration mais ce dernier, le caressa une fois de plus et suça son cou ce qui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, et son orgasme entra droit dans l'oreille de Blaine.

- Putain Kurt tu es ...

Kurt ne le laissa pas terminer et colla une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre celle de Blaine. Ce dernier le tint une nouvelle fois fermement contre le mur car il sentait que Kurt se remettait tout juste et qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour qu'il retrouve le contrôle de lui même. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Kurt posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Blaine et le repoussa un peu.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

Il plaqua Blaine contre le mur de la douche et l'embrassa passionnément en se pressant contre lui.

- Vu ce que je viens de voir Kurt ... Mmmmphhh ... Je ne vais pas ... Mmmhh ... Tenir longtemps, déclara Blaine tendit que Kurt le coupait en l'embrassant.

Kurt descendit ses mains du torse de Blaine jusqu'à son érection qu'il prit fermement entre ses mains.

- Oooh putain Kurt ...

- Tu aimes ça hein ? demanda Kurt en accélérant ses mouvements avec ses mains.

- Oui ... Mmmhh ... Putain oui Kurt.

Kurt s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je t'aime plus que tout Blaine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Blaine pour se libérer avec le nom de Kurt sur ses lèvres. Kurt entoura ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent.

- Ça ... commença Kurt.

- C'est à refaire, sourit Blaine.

- Pas de doute.

Ils prirent leurs douches ensemble. Et quand ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain, il était dix heures passées. Ils descendirent déjeuner, la cuisine était vide, Burt et Carole qui étaient au travail avaient laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine

_Courage pour le moment avec ta maman tout à l'heure, tout va bien se passer, et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes là à ton retour._

_Passez tous les deux tout de même une bonne journée,_

_Gros bisous, _

_Carole et Burt._

Ce petit mot toucha énormément Blaine qui afficha un grand sourire pendant que Kurt prépara quelques trucs pour leur déjeuner. Ils étaient apparemment seuls à la maison car aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Finn devait surement être chez Rachel. Kurt commençait à sentir la tension chez Blaine. Il déposa tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour déjeuner et contourna la table pour le prendre dans ses bras. Blaine qui était assis, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, Kurt lui entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa son menton sur la tête de Blaine.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en ne bougeant pas.

- Pour l'instant ouais. Je ne sais pas ce que ça sera quand je me retrouverai devant elle.

Kurt resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Il se sépara de lui et poussa le pain et le beurre de cacahuètes dans sa direction.

- Mange quelque chose, ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien avaler, Kurt.

- Blaine juste un morceau de pain ou un petit truc histoire que tu ais quelque chose dans le ventre !

- D'accord ...

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et l'heure de partir arriva. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kurt et roulèrent en direction de la maison des Anderson. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Blaine vit la voiture de son père et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il avait espéré qu'il ne soit pas là et que ce soit juste sa mère et lui. Mais apparemment son père allait être de la partie et cela sentait vraiment pas bon.

- Bon tu m'appelles quand tu as fini et je viens directement ok ?

- Oui. Ne reste pas trop pendu à ton téléphone quand même. Ça pourrait très bien durer quelques minutes comme quelques heures donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je vais essayer.

- Bon. Alors je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois y aller.

- Ça va bien se passer, déclara Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine.

Il colla son front au sien et lui chuchota un "je t'aime" contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi. A tout à l'heure, lui répondit Blaine avant de l'embrasser et d'ouvrir la portière.

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée et hésita quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas si il devait frapper ou entrer dans sa propre maison. Il se décida finalement à frapper. C'est son père qui ouvrit sans un mot. Blaine se retourna une dernière fois vers Kurt, qui quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, fit demi-tour et partit en lançant un dernier sourire à Blaine.

Ce dernier alla jusqu'au salon où il trouva sa mère assise sur le canapé, dans le même état que la dernière fois, ce qui le rassura.

- Blaine tu es venu ! déclara-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans la salle.

- Et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'amener ce ...

- Commence pas papa. Laisse le en dehors de ça.

- Que je le laisse en dehors de ça ? Blaine c'est lui qui t'a rendu ... Comme ça !

- N'importe quoi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, c'est par rapport à moi et pas à lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es choisi cette vie là.

- Ça n'a rien d'un choix. Je suis comme ça et je n'ai pas choisi de l'être.

- Si. Tu aurais très bien pu rester avec Ashley et oublier cette phase mais non tu t'évertues à faire ta petite tapette avec un autre ... quoique ce soit.

- J'en peux plus de tes réflexions. Si ça tourne que autour de ça, je ferai mieux de faire demi-tour. Je ne vois aucun but là dedans.

- J'ai honte de toi Blaine.

- Richard ...

C'était la première fois que sa mère ouvrait la bouche depuis que son père avait commencé à parler.

- On avait dit qu'il ne valait mieux que tu ne sois pas là pour quand je ferai ça.

- Je sais. Contente toi de lui dire ce qu'on a dit. Moi j'y vais.

Et sur cette phrase, il attrapa les clés de sa voiture et sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Maman je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche donc je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer.

- Blaine.

- Non c'est bon j'en ai assez entendu.

- Blaine, chéri viens t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Blaine se stoppa net. Sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé "chéri" depuis des années. Il se tourna vers elle, qui lui montrait la place vide sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il hésita quelques secondes puis alla s'asseoir.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas juste une phase ?

- Maman ...

- Blaine s'il te plait, réponds à ma question.

- Non. Je suis fou amoureux de lui.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'essaye pas de se venger de toi ?

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ton père m'a expliqué qu'il fait partie du Glee Club et que les garçons de l'équipe de football avec qui tu es ami, comme David Karfsky, aiment bien harceler ces personnes là. Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il ne tente pas de t'utiliser pour se venger de toi et te faire souffrir à ton tour ?

- Non. Non là je vais y aller, c'est pas possible je ne peux entendre des conneries pareil, c'est totalement ...

- Blaine reste assis. Ça c'est ce que ton père voulait que je te demande. Maintenant ce sont mes questions. Est-ce qu'il est lui aussi amoureux de toi ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

- Quand je suis avec lui oui. Après je peux pas dire que je suis totalement heureux.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de toi et papa. Je ... Je sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de vous décevoir ces derniers temps mais ... Vous aussi vous m'avez déçu.

- Je sais ... Je suis tellement désolé Blaine. J'étais persuadé que ... Que les médicaments m'aidaient. Me permettaient de tout oublier. Mais ces derniers temps, même si je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai dit à ton père que je voulais me soigner. Comme il partait ce week-end en voyage d'affaire, il m'a laissé dans un centre spécialisé pour ...

- Quoi ?!

- Je n'étais pas avec lui le week-end dernier Blaine. J'étais au centre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ton père a bien voulu m'emmener si je ne te le disais pas donc ...

- Donc il t'a laissé aller là bas toute seule ?

- Oui.

- C'est pas vrai ...

- Je suis une thérapie spéciale. Je ne prends plus rien depuis ce week-end.

- Plus du tout ?

- Non. Quelqu'un va venir me voir tous les jours pour suivre mon état, j'ai des rendez-vous à l'hôpital et au centre, je vais me faire soigner Blaine.

Un sentiment de soulagement traversa Blaine.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre ... Tout ce que j'ai manqué, toutes les fois où je n'étais pas là pour toi. Malgré ce que tu peux dire, ton père a été là pour s'occuper de toi et ...

- Non maman. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ces derniers mois papa m'a fait vivre un enfer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Blaine ?

- Il ...

Il baissa les yeux, rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Blaine, chéri, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait ...

Blaine souleva son Tee-Shirt ce qui dévoila ses multiples bleus. Sa mère recouvra sa bouche avec sa main, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- Oh non. Ne me dis pas que ...

- Si. Depuis qu'il a découvert mon histoire avec Kurt. Il ne l'a pas supporté et à trouver que ce moyen et les menaces pour me le faire comprendre.

- Oh mon dieu.

Sa mère cacha son visage entre ses mains et se tut pendant quelques secondes.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé passer ça ... Que je n'ai même pas remarqué ça ...

- Maman tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je lui en veux à lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé que tu es à vivre ça seul ...

- Je n'ai pas vécu ça tout seul ... C''est sûr que depuis 8 ans, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses tout seul. Mais ça fait plus de 5 mois maintenant que je ne vis plus rien tout seul. Kurt est là pour moi, il a été là pour moi quand tout ça s'est passé et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Je n'avais jamais trouvé quelqu'un en qui je pouvais autant avoir confiance depuis Cooper.

- Oh. Il me manque tellement Blaine si tu savais ...

- Moi aussi maman.

Il regarda sa mère pleurer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci il tendit ses bras et l'enlaça. Cette dernière le serra contre lui. Elle n'était pas dégoutée de lui. C'était tout ce qui importait.

- Tu sais qu'il était au courant pour moi ? demanda Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour le regarder.

- Il m'a écrit une lettre et quand il me l'a donné il m'a fait promettre de la lire que quand j'aurai de gros problèmes au niveau d'une histoire d'amour. Et je l'ai lu après avoir embrasser Kurt pour la première fois.

- Oh. Tu ... Tu l'as avec toi ?

- Oui je l'ai prise au cas où tu veuilles la lire.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Katherine Anderson la prit et commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, de nouvelles larmes remplissaient ses joues. Elle souriait.

- Du Cooper tout cracher. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait posé quelques questions là dessus. Il avait pris comme excuse un garçon de sa classe qui était un peu perdu. Je suppose que ce garçon, n'était en fait que son petit frère, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. J'allais te demander de revenir vivre à la maison ...

- Impossible.

- Je sais. Et maintenant que je sais tout je ne veux pas non plus. Il va me falloir du temps Blaine, mais je vais faire en sorte que ton père paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Tu ... Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà perdu mon fils et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pris le risque que je perdre mon deuxième. Et qu'en plus de ça je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. Qu'il t'ait fait du mal parce que tu n'es pas la personne qu'il voudrait que tu sois me tue. Qu'il ait posé la main sur toi me tue. Mais avant que je puisse faire quelque chose il faut que je me soigne Blaine.

- J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu es en train de me dire.

Le téléphone de Blaine vibra pour lui annoncer qu'il avait un message. Il regarda et vit que c'était Kurt.

_Je ne veux pas paraître lourd ou quoique ce soit mais tu pourrais juste m'envoyer un message pour me dire comment ça se passe ? Parce que j'ai vu ton père ouvrir la porte et je n'arrête pas de me faire des films là et je ... Je ne sais pas mais juste fait moi un signe. Je t'aime. -K_

- Je peux juste passer un coup de fil vite fait ?

- Oui vas-y je t'en prie.

Il composa le numéro de Kurt qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- Sérieusement Kurt la première sonnerie ?

- Je suis désolé mais je suis trop ... Attends... Tu me fais une réflexion donc ... tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien. Je suis en train de discuter avec ma mère là.

- Et ton père ..?

- Il est parti.

- Oh. Tant mieux. Bon je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Dis-moi juste par rapport à la discussion "ok", bof ok" "pas ok".

- Ok.

- OH ?!

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini.

- Ok. Je t'aime Blaine !

- Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui avait un petit sourire ému sur ses lèvres.

- C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui il s'inquiétait par rapport à papa.

- C'est chez lui que tu allais quand tu nous disais que tu allais chez Ashley ?

- Oui. J'ai presque jamais dormi chez Ashley. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir avec moi pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec papa.

- C'est moi qui aurait dû être là.

- Maman c'est bon. Ne t'en fait plus pour ça. Je voulais savoir ... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi et Kurt ? Je ... C'est vraiment important pour moi de savoir ce que tu en penses, tu sais.

- Ton père m'a dit de te dire que je trouvais ça dégoutant et que tu ne pouvais pas faire partie de cette famille si tu choisissais cette vie là. Mais je ne vais en aucun cas te dire ça. Je vais te dire qu'un seul truc Blaine.

Son coeur se serra, il attendit la phrase de sa mère avec une énorme boule à l'estomac, il était pétrifié à l'idée d'entendre la suite.

- Je m'en fiche que la personne que tu aimes sois une fille ou un garçon. Du moment où elle te rend heureux et qu'elle est là pour toi c'est tout ce qui compte. Kurt c'est ça ?

Blaine hocha la tête, de longues larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

- Kurt a l'air d'avoir été la personne sur qui tu pouvais le plus compter ces derniers mois. Et je suis si heureuse que tu n'es pas eu à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve tout seul. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'une personne dans ce monde est faite pour te rendre heureux. Et je m'en fiche de quel sexe cette personne est. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Blaine. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. C'est tout ce qui compte aux yeux d'une mère.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai rêvé que tu me dises ça, en me disant que c'était impossible. Je pensais tellement que la seule personne qui m'accepterait dans cette famille était Cooper. Mais comme il n'est plus là, je me sentais seul maman. Je pensais que tu n'allais plus jamais m'aimer comme avant et ...

- Oh Blaine chéri, regarde moi. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer. Jamais. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que c'est exactement ce que Kurt m'a dit l'autre soir pour me rassurer. Il m'a dit que tu avais juste arrêté de me le montrer ...

- Et bien il a vu juste. Je t'aime Blaine. Tu es tout ce que j'ai maintenant et je vais faire en sorte que tu sois heureux.

- Je t'aime aussi maman.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant. Si son père était rentré à ce moment, il leur aurait surement fait une remarque sanglante. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Pour le moment ils étaient que tous les deux et c'était ce qui comptait.

- Chéri, je déteste devoir te dire ça mais il va falloir que ton père ne soit pas au courant de tout ça. Il faut qu'il croit que je t'ai dit ce qu'il voulait. Comme ça, le jour où je pourrai l'atteindre il s'y attendra le moins.

- Maman, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, il est dangereux.

- Ça va aller Blaine. C'est horrible à dire mais j'ai besoin de lui pour qu'il paye mon traitement. J'ai besoin de m'en sortir pour toi Blaine.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges à rester ici à cause de moi ...

- Je le fais pour me sauver aussi. Je le fais pour nous. Et pour sauver le peu de dignité qui me reste.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus amoureuse de papa ?

- Tellement longtemps oui. Ça a commencé quand il m'a interdit de parler de Cooper. Quand il a voulu qu'on l'efface de notre vie. Ce jour là, je l'ai haïe et je me suis haïe. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé les médicaments. J'ai cru que ça m'aiderait. Mais je ne me rendais pas compte que je laissais mon petit garçon de 8 ans livré à lui même.

- Maman, je t'en supplie promets moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser seul de nouveau, supplia Blaine.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 8 ans et que sa mère était de nouveau indispensable dans sa vie même si il avait passé les dix dernières années éloigné d'elle.

- Je te le promets Blaine.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaine avait tellement manqué les bras rassurants et réconfortants de sa mère. Il avait toujours du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce que sa mère venait de lui dire était ce qu'il avait secrètement espéré du fond de son coeur.

- Je vais appeler Kurt, il vaut mieux que j'y aille avant que papa soit de retour.

- D'accord.

Blaine passa donc l'appel et Kurt lui affirma qu'il serait là d'ici 10 minutes. Il discuta avec sa mère pendant ces dernières minutes, lui racontant sa vie chez les Hummel. Puis il entendit la voiture de Kurt se garer.

- Il est là. Je vais y aller maman ...

- Attends, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, déclara-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron, Kurt était toujours dans la voiture et avait éteint le moteur.

- Tu peux lui dire de venir, je ne vais pas le manger, déclara sa mère en souriant.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Bien sûr, dis lui de venir.

Blaine lança un grand sourire à sa mère et alla jusqu'à la voiture, du côté du conducteur, Kurt le regarda avec étonnement à travers la fenêtre. Il se détacha et ouvrit la portière.

- Blaine tout va bien ?

- Oui viens !

Il lui attrapa la main et le sortit de la voiture pour l'emmener vers sa mère. Entre temps, il l'entendit chuchoter "Blaine tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?" mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre ils étaient arrivés devant Katherine Anderson.

- Bonjour Kurt.

- Bonjour madame, répondit-il sur un ton timide.

- Oh je t'en pris appelle moi Katherine.

Kurt ouvrit grand ses yeux, tourna sa tête vers Blaine qui souriait, et se retourna vers Katherine.

- Nous avons eu le temps de discuter avec Blaine et je lui ai dit que pour moi votre relation ne me posait aucun problème, du moment que Blaine est heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et il est heureux avec toi, je le vois. Et je voulais aussi te remercier toi et ta famille pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été présente ... J'ai lui ai promis que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Je vais changer, je vais y arriver parce que c'est pour toi Blaine.

Elle dit cette dernière phrase en se tournant vers son fils et en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Kurt n'en revenait pas, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Il était tellement heureux pour Blaine, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point il était soulagé qu'il ait retrouvé l'amour de sa mère. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à pleurer.

- Kurt, hey ne pleure pas.

Blaine lui essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Kurt lui sourit.

- Je suis désolé c'est juste que ... Je suis tellement heureux que vous vous retrouviez que ... Je sais pas j'en perds un peu mes moyens.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, déclara Katherine en voyant la voiture de son mari se garer.

- Laisse maman, je gère ...

- Mais ...

- Tu me suis c'est tout.

- D'accord.

Kurt les regarda sans comprendre mais Blaine lui lança le regard qui voulait dire "je t'expliquerai plus tard". Donc Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre et suivre lui aussi ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? demanda Richard Anderson en arrivant vers eux.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir me chercher.

- Et il n'aurait pas pu rester dans sa voiture ?

- Non je voulais que maman le rencontre. Qu'elle change d'avis.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'emmener cette tapette ici, fera changer d'avis ? Ça fait qu'empirer les choses !

- Va te faire foutre, ne put se retenir de sortir Blaine.

- PARDON ?

Richard se rapprocha dangereusement de Blaine. Kurt et Katherine se regardèrent pétrifiés.

- Ben vas-y, fais ce que tu préfères. Défoules toi sur moi. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne changera en rien ce que je suis.

- Ne me tente pas ...

Blaine sortit un petit rire moqueur et ce fut surement ce qui déclencha la colère de son père qui le poussa contre le mur. Sa tête heurta le mur d'une force énorme et il tomba par terre. Richard Anderson se baissa et le releva avec le col de son tee-shirt. Blaine gémissait. Kurt se jeta sur le père de Blaine suivit de Katherine. Cette dernière repoussa Richard de toutes ses forces et Kurt rattrapa Blaine dans ses bras.

- C'est ton fils Richard, s'écria Katherine d'une voix brisée.

- Plus maintenant. Il a choisi. Foutez le camp maintenant.

Kurt attrapa le bras de Blaine et le ramena vers la voiture. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et à s'attacher puis contourna sa voiture. Il tourna la tête et vit que la mère de Blaine était seule sur le perron à pleurer. La porte d'entrée était fermée. Il hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha finalement d'elle.

- Je lui dirai de vous appelez dès que ça ira mieux, c'est promis.

- Merci, occupe toi bien de lui, lui répondit-elle entre deux reniflements.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez soin de vous aussi, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit ma famille est là.

- Oh merci Kurt ..

Kurt lui sourit.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- Ça va aller oui. Va-t-en je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

- J'y vais. Tenez le coup pour Blaine. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Kurt. Embrasse le pour moi.

Et se fut sans un mot que Kurt ramena Blaine chez lui.

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Carole en voyant que Blaine avait du mal à marcher. Assis-le sur le canapé que je vois ses blessures. Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il a eu.

Son état c'était largement dégradé pendant le trajet, Blaine avait du mal à rester conscient.

- Son père l'a poussé contre le mur, sa tête a heurté le mur très fort et il est tombé par terre, du coup sa tête a de nouveau heurté le sol et il l'a relevé par le col et ... Il est comme ça depuis je ne savais pas quoi faire pendant le trajet ...

Kurt tremblait, c'était un mélange de colère et de peur.

- Ok, calme toi. BURT ! FINN ! hurla Carole.

Peu de temps après, Burt et Finn sortirent du garage à toute vitesse.

- Finn j'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher mon téléphone dans mon sac. Burt occupe toi de Kurt, il a besoin de toi, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un malaise ou quelque chose du genre.

En effet, Kurt était pétrifié, Blaine avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait presque plus. Il sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir.

- Hey mon grand, calme toi, déclara Burt en attrapant Kurt et le menant vers le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Blaine chéri, ne t'endors pas. Je sais que c'est dur mais s'il te plait ouvre les yeux. Voilà comme ça. Est-ce que tu arrives à dire quelque chose ? Non ? Finn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne le trouve pas maman ! Où est ce que tu l'as mis ?

- Je t'ai dit dans mon sac, dans la cuisine !

- C'est bon je l'ai !

Il arriva en vitesse et tendit le portable à sa mère.

- Ok, reste à côté de lui et fait en sorte qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Je vais appeler Pierre. C'est le docteur avec qui je travaille, déclara-t-elle sous les regards de Finn et Burt.

Kurt lui fixait Blaine sans un mot. Carole alla dans la cuisine pour passer l'appel.

- Hep hep non mec, ouvre les yeux ! Ouais comme ça. Ça va aller on va s'occuper de toi ... Burt c'est normal qu'il y ait du sang sur le canapé ?

- Du ... du sang ? demanda Kurt en paniquant.

- Kurt calme toi. Reste là. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais en tout cas ta mère l'avait remarqué mais ne l'a pas dit à voix haute pour ne pas paniquer Kurt, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Finn.

Avant que Finn n'ait pu s'excuser, Carole débarqua dans le salon.

- On l'emmène à l'hôpital. C'est surement un traumatisme crânien. Il faut lui faire des analyses, un scanner et le surveiller.

- Ok on y va alors. Finn aide moi à l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture.

- Faites attention qu'il ne s'endorme pas ! Aller viens Kurt, ça va aller je te promets, lui dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras et le menant vers la sortie.

Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière eux et alla jusqu'à la voiture où Burt et Finn avait installé Blaine à l'arrière. Finn ne cessait de lui donner des petites claques pour le maintenir réveillé.

- Finn laisse moi à côté de lui, déclara Kurt lorsqu'il était arrivé à la voiture et qu'il vit Finn assit à côté de lui.

- Ok.

Kurt s'installa à côté de Blaine. Burt ne perdit pas une seconde pour démarrer.

- Kurt tu veux que j'appelle Rachel pour qu'elle nous rejoigne à l'hôpital ?

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, sans lâcher Blaine des yeux.

- Blaine, laisse les yeux ouverts, courage, on est presque arrivé, lui dit-il en caressant doucement les boucles du garçon.

- ... Fatigué... marmonna Blaine.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais tiens le coup. Tiens le coup s'il te plait. Regarde-moi. Voilà ne ferme pas les yeux. Tu dis toujours que tu aimes bien me regarder et ben je te laisse le faire sans protester maintenant.

- ... Pleure pas Kkkurt.

- Vu les circonstances c'est dur là je t'avouerai.

- ... t'aime.

- Blaine ! Blaine non ouvre les yeux. Blaine ! Carole, Carole il n'ouvre plus les yeux. Carole il garde les yeux fermés. Blaine ! Blaine je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux.

- On est arrivés.

Carole descendit vite de la voiture et fit signe à des brancardiers qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ces derniers arrivèrent en courant avec le brancard. Ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent Blaine de la voiture pour l'allonger dessus.

- Il faut l'emmener au Docteur Pierre Connor, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ok ! On y va, déclara l'un des hommes tirant le brancard à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

- On .. On ne peut pas y aller ? demanda Kurt, les joues remplies de larmes.

- Non mon chéri, ils vont s'occuper de lui et on pourra le voir après. Pour l'instant on va aller l'attendre dans une salle d'attente. Aller viens.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle d'attente, Burt et Carole allèrent à l'accueil pour s'occuper des papiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt vit Rachel entrer dans la salle, les cherchant du regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt, assis sur une chaise dans son coin, son coeur se serra et elle couru dans sa direction. Ce dernier se leva et se laissa tomber dans les bras qu'elle lui tendit. Elle le tint un moment comme cela, puis elle le poussa légèrement vers les sièges pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, sans pour autant le lâcher. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Kurt se retira d'un seul coup.

- Il faut que j'appelle la mère de Blaine !

- Quoi ? demandèrent à l'unisson Finn et Rachel.

- Oui, c'est compliqué mais je dois le faire sauf que ... J'ai que le fixe de Blaine et que je risque de tomber sur son père et ...

- Ok, laisse moi gérer ça, s'exclama Rachel.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Finn tu peux t'occuper d'appeler Santana ? Je pense qu'elle voudrait être au courant, ajouta Kurt.

- Ok je m'en occupe.

Il se leva et sortit pour passer son appel. Kurt chercha le numéro dans son répertoire et tendit le portable à Rachel. Ça sonna plusieurs fois puis la voix d'un homme répondit.

- Allo ?

- Oui bonjour, je suis une amie de ...

- Katherine, chuchota-Kurt.

- Katherine. Est-ce qu'elle serait là s'il vous plait ?

- Une amie ?

- Oui bon j'avoue que c'est compliqué, en fait on s'est rencontrées au supermarché, j'étais au rayon viandes, elle aussi, et je cherchais des côtes de porcs et il y avait l'air de ne plus en avoir et je devais vraiment en avoir pour le diner du soir même. Sauf qu'il s'avéra que votre femme avait les deniers et ...

- Ok, je crois que je vais l'appeler.

- Oh ? D'accord merci beaucoup !

Rachel fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre à Kurt que c'était bon. Lorsque la voix de la mère de Blaine se fit entendre, Rachel tendit le portable à Kurt.

- Katherine, c'est Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

- Oh ! Attends deux minutes.

Il attendit patiemment.

- C'est bon. Comment il va ?

- On est à l'hôpital.

Il eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Katherine ?

- A ... A l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Ma belle-mère qui est infirmière a compris qu'il faisait un traumatisme crânien et ...

- Oh mon dieu.

- Pour l'instant, il est avec le médecin. Je ne sais rien de plus.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Elle pleurait. Kurt l'entendait.

- Il faut que je vienne. Je vais trouver un moyen de venir.

- D'accord. On vous attend.

- On ?

- Oui, quelques amis et ma famille.

- Oh. D'accord. Je fais du plus vite que je peux.

- Ok.

- Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir appelé.

- De rien c'est normal.

- C'est ton portable là ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'envoyer un SMS pour que tu ais mon numéro de portable, ce sera mieux pour me joindre.

- D'accord.

- A tout à l'heure, tiens moi au courant si il y a du nouveau.

- D'accord, Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Rachel qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Kurt lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi, comment sa mère l'avait accueilli et comment elle avait l'air de les accepter. Puis, lorsque le moment de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec le père de Blaine arriva, Kurt trembla de nouveau mais il réussit à décrire la scène à Rachel.

Santana arriva peu de temps après que Finn l'ait appelé et les rejoignit sur les sièges. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, Finn et Kurt se levèrent pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Burt et Carole étaient dans un coin en train de discuter. Rachel était donc en quelque sorte seule avec Santana.

- Santana ?

- Berry c'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Tu trembles.

- Non je ne ...

Rachel se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de Santana.

- Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui.

Santana ne répondit pas et fixa ses mains.

- C'est normal que tu sois inquiètes comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète _comme ça_ pour les gens normalement.

- Je sais. Mais Blaine n'est pas n'importe quel "gens" pour toi.

- Non.

Rachel sourit.

- Ça va aller pour lui, j'en suis persuadé.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ? demanda Santana en levant les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Il n'y a pas à se poser la question. Il va tenir le coup.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Santana en signe de réconfort pour quelques secondes et quand elle vit au loin les garçons revenir, elle retourna à sa place. Peu de temps après, le médecin entra dans la salle d'attente, ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent tous dans sa direction.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-il en regardant Carole.

- Tout comme.

- Normalement je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire si vous n'êtes pas de la famille ...

- Pierre s'il te plait ... supplia Carole.

- Mais je vais faire une exception. Il a bien eu un traumatisme crânien. Nous lui avons fait des radios et un scanner pour voir si ça n'allait pas plus loin. Heureusement rien de grave n'a été remarqué.

Ils poussèrent tous des soupirs de soulagement. Rachel prit Kurt dans ses bras, Finn passa son bras autour des épaules de Santana qui se blottit contre lui et elle sourit à Rachel. Burt lui, embrassa Carole sur le front.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda directement Kurt.

- Là encore ce n'est que la famille qui est autorisée.

- Je suis son petit-ami, répondit-il automatiquement.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Mais il dort, on le garde en observation cette nuit et on verra demain comment il va, s'il peut retourner chez lui. Personne n'est le parent donc ?

- Non, répondit Burt.

- Sa mère va venir normalement. Je l'ai eu au téléphone. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, déclara-t-il à Burt et Carole qui le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Très bien. Dites lui d'aller à l'accueil, il faudra qu'elle finisse de remplir des papiers.

- D'accord Pierre, merci.

Tout le monde remercia le médecin et Kurt le suivit jusqu'à la chambre où Blaine dormait. Il s'approcha du lit et prit directement la main de Blaine dans la sienne et avec l'autre éloigna quelques boucles du front du garçon.

- Putain Blaine, tu viens de me foutre la peur de ma vie ... Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Blaine, lui tenant toujours la main.

- J'ai appelé ta mère. Tu aurais vu le stratagème de Rachel pour que ton père ne se doute de rien, rigola Kurt. Enfin bon heureusement qu'elle était là ... Il y a Santana aussi qui est là. Elle a beau faire sa dure, elle était morte de trouille pour toi.

Kurt bailla, toute cette pression et cette peur l'avait épuisé. Il se coucha à côté de Blaine, prit son bras et l'entoura autour de sa taille. Il aimait quand Blaine le tenait comme ça. Il se sentait rassuré et en sécurité. Puis il s'endormit.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Katherine Anderson arriva dans l'hôpital en courant, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour je suis Mme Anderson, mon fils Blaine Anderson est arrivé il y a quelques heures, ici.

- Très bien, je vérifie ça chambre madame.

Katherine tourna la tête et remarqua un petit groupe de personne qui la regardait. Elle reconnu directement les 3 amis de Blaine qui étaient venus avec lui l'autre jour. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle. L'homme plus âgé tendit la main.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Burt Hummel, le père de ...

- Le père de Kurt. Enchanté, Katherine Anderson.

- Voici ma femme, Carole et voici Finn, Santana et Rachel.

- Il est dans la chambre 230 madame, coupa la secrétaire. Il faudrait que vous me remplissiez quelques papiers après que vous l'ayez vu.

- Très bien. Je ferai ça tout à l'heure. Merci.

Elle se tourna vers Burt.

- J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances. Je ne saurais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi madame, vraiment. Votre fils est un garçon incroyable.

- Oui. J'ai eu une grosse période difficile dans ma vie, je pense que Blaine a dû vous expliquer. Mais je vais me rétablir et faire tout pour que mon fils soit heureux.

- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça, déclara Carole avec un sourire.

- Vous avez vu Blaine ?

- Non seul Kurt a été accepté pour le voir parce qu'il est ...

- Son petit-ami oui c'est logique.

- Ils attendaient que vous soyez là pour que vous donniez votre accord.

- Vous voulez le voir ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant successivement.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Très bien. Allons-y alors.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, la scène sous leurs yeux leur réchauffèrent le coeur. Kurt était dans les bras de Blaine. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et ils dormaient tous les deux paisiblement.

- Je suppose qu'on ne devrait pas les déranger trop longtemps, chuchota Rachel en souriant.

- Oui Blainey à l'air vraiment crevé.

- Vous avez qu'à rentrer pour la nuit, on vous appellera demain matin quand il se réveillera pour que vous veniez le voir. Ok ? proposa Burt.

- D'accord, répondirent à l'unisson les trois amis.

Ils leur firent un signe de tête, Rachel elle, alla embrasser Blaine et Kurt puis sorti.

- Ils sont vraiment fou amoureux l'un de l'autre n'est-ce pas ? demanda Katherine.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, déclara Carole.

- Ils ne se lâchent plus depuis quelques mois, ajouta Burt. Au départ, c'était difficile pour tous les deux, et puis maintenant c'est naturel.

- Je n'étais même pas au courant que mon mari faisait vivre ça à notre propre enfant, tout ça à cause de ces stupides médicaments ...

- Mais vous allez mieux maintenant, c'est le principal. Blaine va avoir besoin de vous.

- Excusez moi d'être direct, mais vous comptez faire quelque chose pour votre mari ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais il ne peut pas continuer de faire vivre cet enfer à Blaine, déclara Burt.

- Oui je sais. Je prévois de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne puisse plus nous approcher. Mais pour ça je dois être entièrement soignée. Sinon le juge ne pourra pas me prendre au sérieux. Mais il est hors de question qu'il pose de nouveau la main sur Blaine d'ici là.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour qu'il reste chez nous vous savez.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr, Blaine fait partie de notre famille maintenant, nous tenons tous énormément à lui, répondit Carole.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vous dois la vie de mon fils. Vraiment ...

- Non ne pensez pas à ça, répondit doucement Carole, posant sa main sur le bras de Katherine qui commençait à pleurer. Vous êtes là pour lui maintenant.

- Excusez-moi madame Anderson, vous comptez dormir ici ? demanda une infirmière qui passait par là.

- Je peux ?

- Oui bien sûr nous pouvons installer un lit de camp à côté du lit de votre fils pour la nuit.

- Je veux bien alors merci.

Elle se dit qu'elle réfléchirait à l'excuse pour Richard plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important était qu'elle soit aux côtés de Blaine.

- Est-ce que mon fils peut rester pour la nuit aussi ? Il a été vraiment inquiet et je ne pense pas que le séparer de Blaine l'aidera à passer une bonne nuit.

- Si madame est d'accord, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara l'infirmière se tournant vers la mère de Blaine.

- Oui bien sûr qu'il peut rester. Je ne vois pas de soucis.

- Merci, répondit Burt.

- Je vais chercher le lit je reviens, dit l'infirmière en partant.

- Bon on va rentrer nous. On passera prendre des nouvelles demain, déclara Burt.

Il se dirigea vers le lit pour réveiller son fils. Kurt ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Carole et moi on va rentrer. La mère de Blaine est là et elle va passer la nuit ici, elle a accepté que tu restes aussi.

- D'accord.

- Dors bien mon grand. On se voit demain, lui dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, déclara Carole en embrassant Kurt sur la joue et Blaine sur le front.

- Merci encore pour tout, déclara Katherine en leur serrant la main.

- A demain, répondit Burt en souriant.

L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes après avec un lit de camp et quelques draps. Elle l'aida à s'installer puis avant de partir elles se tourna vers le lit où les deux garçons dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Ils ont l'air vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est rare à cet âge. Je l'ai vu attendre dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'on s'occupait de votre fils, et il était vraiment mal. Ça m'a fait vraiment mal au cœur. Je suis contente de les voir comme ça maintenant, lui déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, il y a vraiment l'air d'avoir quelque chose de spécial entre eux.

- Quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas expliquer?

- Exactement.

L'infirmière lui sourit une dernière fois et avant de partir lui déclara:

- Bonne nuit madame Anderson. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, tout va bien aller pour lui maintenant.

- Merci, merci pour tout.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, regarda son fils encore pendant quelques minutes puis la fatigue prit le dessus et elle s'endormit sans prévenir son mari qu'elle ne dormirait pas à la maison ce soir là.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Blaine se réveilla ce matin là, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait une sensation de chaleur sur le côté droit de son corps qu'il connaissait. Il y avait un parfum, qu'il connaissait. Kurt était là. Si Kurt était avec lui, il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que c'était bien lui, recroquevillé contre lui, sa tête dans son le creux de son cou. Il sourit parce que Kurt était adorable comme ça. Il leva les yeux pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux où il était. Il vit des machines à côté de lui, tout ressemblait à ... Un hôpital. Il commença un peu à remuer par le stress. Il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il termine dans une chambre d'hôpital. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête de l'autre côté il vit sa mère qui dormait sur un lit de camp à côté de lui. Puis tout lui revint comme un flash-back. Tout ça, c'était une nouvelle fois à cause de son père. Il se rappela de la scène de la veille ou peut-être de plusieurs jours ? Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était là. Son père lui avait une nouvelle fois fait du mal et cette fois si bien pire que d'habitude. Il se rappela des cris lointains de sa mère et de Kurt l'aidant à aller à la voiture. De Finn et Carole lui disant de garder les yeux ouverts. Et puis plus rien. Le trou noir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait surement dû perdre connaissance se dit-il. Il sentit Kurt remuer à côté de lui et cela l'enleva de ses pensées. Kurt ouvrit un oeil, regarda Blaine et le referma. Puis, comme si il avait compris ce que ça signifiait, il ouvra ses deux yeux et se releva en position assise si rapidement que Blaine sursauta.

- Tu es réveillé !

- Je crois bien que oui, lui répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Tu es réveillé. Faut peut-être que j'appelle une infirmière. Ou un médecin. Ou quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Tu vas d'abord te détendre et respirer un peu ...

- Tu es réveillé, répéta Kurt plus bas cette fois-ci comme si il avait besoin de se le répéter pour le croire.

- Oui. Je vais bien, lui dit-il toujours avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Puis, Kurt se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Blaine entoura ses bras autour du garçon et caressa tendrement son dos, d'un geste rassurant.

- Kurt ...

- J'ai eu la trouille. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Blaine. Oh mon dieu. C'était une soirée horrible. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu ou ...

- Hey. Arrête ça, je suis là je suis avec toi et je ne quitterai pas.

- J'ai pas arrêté d'avoir cette image de toi, toute la nuit. Quand je te regardais tu avais du sang qui coulait derrière la tête, les yeux dans le vague, tu ne me répondais pas. Et quand je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit, la vue de toi à côté de moi toujours dans la même position, toujours endormi ne me rassurait vraiment pas et j'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer le pire et ...

- Mon coeur regarde moi. Regarde moi.

Kurt s'éloigna de Blaine pour pouvoir plonger ses grands yeux bleus gorgés de larmes dans ceux de son petit-ami. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front au sien.

- Je suis là maintenant, je vais bien, tout va bien. Tout est fini. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul.

- Tu as intérêt parce que moi je ne peux plus vivre sans toi maintenant.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Kurt.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Blaine, répéta Kurt avec un un sourire aux lèvres.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Lorsque Kurt sentit la langue de Blaine contre ses lèvres, qui essayait de se frayer un passage, il ne put retenir un grogrement de plaisir parce qu'il avait imaginer le pire et le fait de ne plus ressentir ça en faisait partie. Ils en oublièrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Car Katherine Anderson s'était réveillée depuis qu'elle avait entendu la voix désespérée de Kurt qui répétait qu'il était réveillé. Elle avait observé toute la scène et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son fils avait tellement grandi, et elle n'avait même pas pu le voir grandir. Mais savoir qu'il était devenu ce jeune homme, fort, courageux, aimant, rassurant par lui même la rendait extrêmement fière. Lorsqu'elle vit que les deux garçons commençaient vraiment à oublier qu'ils n'était pas seuls, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Blaine et Kurt sursautèrent et se séparèrent d'un bond.

- Maman ! s'exclama Blaine essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tu ... ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? Enfin je veux dire ...

- Assez oui, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva de son lit et s'approcha du lit. Elle posa une main sur le front de son fils.

- Comment tu te sens mon lapin ?

Kurt ne put retenir son rire et Blaine lui lança un regard vexé et lui tapa le bras.

- Maman ... Je n'ai plus 8 ans, faut plus que tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Mais tu aimais tellement ...

- Oui mais j'avais 8 ans maman. Et rappelle toi, Cooper se foutait de moi à cause de ça. Maintenant ça sera Kurt et les autres. Non vraiment ne m'appelle plus comme ça, lui déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Mon bébé n'est plus un bébé je suppose.

- Plus vraiment.

- Ça dépend, ajouta Kurt en rigolant.

- Oh ça va toi ! rétorqua Blaine en souriant.

- Kurt tu veux bien appuyer sur le bouton derrière toi pour appeler l'infirmière ? Je voudrais être sûr que tout va bien.

Kurt obéit et quelques minutes après l'infirmière de la veille débarqua dans la salle.

- Blaine ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va. J'ai un peu paniqué quand je me suis réveillé parce que je ne me rappelais de rien. Mais c'est bon tout est revenu.

- Ok. Kurt c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon.

- Oui !

- Désolé mais il va falloir que tu t'éloignes de ton chéri quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de vérifier si tout va bien.

- Oh ! D'accord.

Il descendit du lit et se mit à côté de la mère de Blaine. L'infirmière vérifia ses yeux, ses oreilles, son pouls et enfin sa blessure au dos de son crâne.

- En effet, tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Je vais en parler au médecin mais je pense que tu pourras sortir en fin de journée.

- Blainey !

La voix de Santana s'entendit d'un seul coup et tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes ... Tout le Glee club était là.

- Oula, s'exclama l'infirmière. Ça fait du monde tout ça. Bon je vais voir le médecin, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle sortit de la salle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- On t'a préparé une petite surprise Blaine. Tu as juste à rester assis et nous écouter, déclara Rachel.

Elle tourna la tête vers Mike qui mit la chanson en marche. Blaine reconnu la chanson et son coeur se serra. Kurt qui n'était au courant de rien, attrapa sa main et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. La mère de Blaine dont les émotions commencaient à monter, préféra elle aussi s'asseoir. C'est Rachel qui commença à chanter, avec un grand sourire.

_**You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
**_

Puis ils entamèrent le refrain tous ensemble.

_**But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow  
**_

Ce fut Santana qui prit la suite, elle aussi en souriant. Et se fut elle qui fit tomber les premières larmes de Blaine. Parce que c'était pas tous les jours que Santana Lopez faisait ce genre de choses.

_**Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there**_

Il reprirent de nouveau tous ensemble le refrain.

_**And I'll see your true colors**_  
_**Shining through**_  
_**I see your true colors**_  
_**And that's why I love you**_  
_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_  
_**Your true colors**_  
_**Your true colors**_  
_**Are beautiful like a rainbow**_

Finn et Puck chantèrent ensuite à l'unisson.

_**If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there**_

_**And I'll see your true colors**_  
_**Shining through**_  
_**I see your true colors**_  
_**And that's why I love you**_  
_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_  
_**Your true colors**_  
_**True colors**_  
_**True colors are shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_  
_**And that's why I love you**_  
_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_  
_**Your true colors**_  
_**True colors**_  
_**Are beautiful like a rainbow**_

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Blaine, Kurt et Katherine pleuraient.

- Ok ... Euh c'était censé te faire sourire Blainey pas pleurer.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie Santana, répondit Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire ... C'est ... On m'a jamais fait un truc comme ça et ... Ça me touche énormément. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Rachel s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Puis Mercedes, Quinn, Tina aussi. Les garçons lui tapotèrent l'épaule. Finalement en dernier, Santana s'approcha de lui, hésita quelques secondes puis le prit dans ses bras pour le plus grand étonnement de tout le monde.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Blainey, chuchota-t-elle afin que Blaine soit le seul à entendre.

- Promis, chuchota Blaine en réponse.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui sourit.

- Blaine, je vais devoir rentrer à la maison, ton père va se demander ce qu'il se passe. J'essayerai de repasser en fin de journée quand tu quitteras l'hôpital d'accord ?

- Ok. Repose toi maman et appelles moi si il y a le moindre soucis avec papa.

- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller. Kurt tu prends soin de lui, je compte sur toi.

- Pas de problème, sourit Kurt.

Elle embrassa son fils et sortit tant bien que de mal à cause du monde qu'il y avait dans la salle.

- Si le médecin arrive maintenant, vous êtes foutus, juste pour que vous soyez au courant, déclara Blaine en rigolant.

- On s'en fout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se trouvent à 15 dans une une chambre d'hôpital, s'exclama Puck.

Les garçons s'étaient tous assis par terre, Kurt était sur le lit à côté de Blaine, et les filles sur le lit de camp. Santana s'était assise au bout du lit de Blaine. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent tous ensemble. Blaine était heureux. Après une bonne heure, le médecin entra et se stoppa lorsqu'il vit le monde.

- Ouah. Bon écoutez les jeunes, Blaine a besoin de se reposer si il veut rentrer chez lui ce soir. Donc tout le monde rentre, aller hop ! Vous le verrez demain.

Ils grommelèrent tous, n'ayant pas envie de partir. Mais après que le médecin est encore insisté pour que tout le monde s'en aille, ils dirent au revoir à Kurt et Blaine les uns à la suite des autres et la chambre se vida.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi Kurt. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et ...

- Non je reste.

- Mais ...

- Non il reste.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais repose toi Blaine. Laisse moi vérifier quelques trucs et après dors un petit peu.

Lorsque le médecin quitta la salle et que Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre, ils écoutèrent les conseils du médecin et s'allongèrent sur le lit, collés l'un à l'autre. Puis ils s'endormirent.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Finn m'a dit qu'il s'était fait tous virer parce que Blaine devait se reposer. On ne devrait pas le réveiller, déclara Carole.

Elle et Burt venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital, il était 14heures et ils étaient venus en pensant que Blaine avait surement eu le temps de se reposer depuis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

- On pourrait aller un marcher dans le parc ?!

- D'accord.

Lorsque Blaine se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Carole et Burt étaient là, sur un siège au fond de la chambre.

- Blaine ! Tu es réveillé ! s'écria Carole lorsqu'elle tourna la tête.

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Blaine l'embrassa sur le front pour le rassurer et se tourna vers Carole et Burt.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on dort ?

- Pas mal oui. On a eu le temps de faire une bonne balade dehors parce quand on est arrivés vous dormiez comme des bébés et on ne voulait pas vous réveiller. Il est pas loin de 17 heures.

- 17 heures ?! s'exclama Kurt.

- Où est mon portable ? demanda Blaine. Ma mère a surement essayé de me joindre entre temps.

- Il est là mon chéri, tiens.

Blaine vit qu'il y avait un appel en absence et un message vocal qui dataient du milieu d'après-midi. Il l'écouta donc. C'était sa mère.

"Blaine, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir être là pour ta sortie de l'hôpital. Ton père était furieux que je n'ai pas dormi à la maison hier soir et ... Je ne veux juste pas le rendre encore plus soupçonneux qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'aurais vraiment aimé être là et je m'en veux énormément. J'espère que tu comprends. Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème. Je suis désolé vraiment et ... *_KATHERINE ! PUTAIN JE T'AI DIT DE VENIR!_* Je te laisse ... J'y vais. Je t'aime Blaine"

Blaine raccrocha et tenta de se sortir des couvertures pour se lever.

- Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurt qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Je rentre chez moi. Maintenant.

- Attends ... Quoi ?!

- Blaine, chéri tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital tant que l'infirmière n'a pas ...

- Je vais mieux ok ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai plus longtemps dans ce putain d'hôpital ! s'écria-t-il.

- Blaine qu'est-ce qui ... commença Kurt.

- J'ai ai putain de marre ! C'est tout. J'en ai marre de rester planter là. J'en ai marre de faire comme si tout allait bien. J'ai ai marre de cette putain de vie. J'ai un père qui me haie parce que je ne suis pas ce qu'il voudrait que je sois. Un père qui serait capable de me tuer. Et je suis bloqué là comme un con, alors que ma mère est livrée à elle même avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire maintenant qu'il est devenu complètement dingue et je ne peux pas rester dans cet hôpital alors que je vais bien ... Il faut que ...

Burt se mit devant la porte, l'empêchant de partir. Kurt était resté sur lit, bouche bé, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Carole se rapprocha de Kurt et entoura ses épaules avec son bras, en signe de réconfort.

- Laissez moi sortir de là, ordonna Blaine lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Burt devant la porte de la chambre.

- Non. Carole te l'a dit, tu ne peux aller nul part.

- Si j'ai envie d'aller quelque part j'y vais. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Je dois juste partir et ...

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas te retrouver face à lui Blaine, hein ?

- J'en sais rien. Je veux juste qu'il la laisse tranquille. Laissez moi passer.

- Il pourrait te faire de nouveau du mal.

- J'ai en ai rien à foutre ok?! Je sais qu'il lui a fait du mal ! Je le sais ! hurla Blaine, il tremblait de rage, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose il faut ...

- Non tu ne dois surtout pas te mettre entre eux, tu sais très bien comment ça peut finir. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Ta mère t'as demandé de patienter. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Mais elle a besoin de moi ... déclara Blaine d'une voix brisée.

- Oui, elle a besoin que tu prennes soin de toi. Savoir que tu es blessé parce que tu voulais l'aider ne l'aidera pas Blaine, ça la brisera.

Blaine tenta de pousser Burt avec son bras mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

- Laissez moi partir ... Laissez moi ... S'il vous plait ... Juste ...

D'énormes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il était en train de craquer. Comme il l'avait rarement fait devant d'autres personnes que Kurt. Mais tout ça était trop. Et il ne tenait plus. Voyant le jeune garçon s'effondrer devant lui, Burt l'attrapa par les épaules et le prit dans ses bras. Blaine se débattit tout d'abord, ne voulant que sortir de cette chambre, puis abandonna et pleura dans ses bras.

- J'en peux plus ... murmura-t-il dans ses pleurs.

- Ça va aller mon grand ...

Kurt pleurait lui aussi. Voir Blaine dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est que toute cette peine s'en aille et qu'il puisse enfin être heureux. Parce que tout ce que méritait Blaine, c'était du bonheur. Et pas toutes ces choses horribles qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans sa vie. Burt le ramena jusqu'au lit, Blaine se laissa faire. Il s'assit sur le bord et Kurt entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien mais le simple fait qu'il soit là aida Blaine à se calmer. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là. Et, comprenant qu'elle arrivait à un mauvais moment pour Blaine, elle se tourna vers Carole qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Blaine a dormi toute l'après-midi. Ce qui fait qu'il est assez reposé pour rentrer chez lui. Le médecin était d'accord à condition qu'il se soit reposé ce qui est le cas. Les papiers sont en ordre, il faudra juste passer à l'accueil pour signer son acte de sortie avant de quitter l'hôpital. Sa mère n'est pas là ?

- Non elle a eu un empêchement, c'est nous qui le ramenons, il n'y a pas de soucis j'espère ?

- Non elle m'avait prévenu que ce serait soit elle, soit vous, donc il n'y a pas de soucis. Dites à sa mère qu'elle fasse en sorte que Blaine ne fasse pas trop d'effort et se repose pour ces vacances.

- D'accord. Merci pour tout.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Blaine est vraiment attachant. Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le garçon dans les bras de son petit-ami.

- C'est un petit peu compliqué mais nous sommes là et on va faire en sorte qu'il aille bien.

- D'accord. Comme je vois que ce n'est pas le moment, dites lui bien que je lui dis au revoir et que j'espère ne pas le revoir d'ici peu.

- Je lui passerai le message, répondit Carole en souriant.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir et merci encore !

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre et Burt se rapprocha de Carole.

- On peut le ramener à la maison.

- Je pense qu'il en a besoin, répondit Burt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture en direction de chez Kurt. Blaine s'était calmé, soulagé de sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Cela lui rappelait tellement le jour de la mort de Cooper. Kurt n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis qu'ils étaient sortis et Blaine lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. La main de Kurt dans la sienne avait cette fâcheuse tendance a lui faire croire que tout allait bien, que tout allait s'arranger, que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pourraient faire face à tout. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kurt, il ne remarqua même pas le nombre suspect de voitures garées dans la rue. Burt ouvrit la porte et Blaine n'en cru pas ses yeux. Une énorme banderole était accrochée dans l'entrée _"Bon retour à la maison Blainey"_ et tous les membres du Glee Club étaient là. Et sa mère. Il la regarda de l'autre bout de la pièce et lâcha enfin la main de Kurt pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? lui murmura-t-il.

- Oui Blaine. Ça va maintenant que je suis là.

- Est-ce qu'il a ...

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, profites juste de tout ça.

Il s'enleva des bras de sa mère et se tourna vers tous les autres.

- Vous savez que je suis resté simplement une nuit à l'hôpital non ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais ben c'est toujours une nuit ! déclara Puck. Et puis on trouvait ça vachement classe de faire un truc du genre, t'sais digne d'une série où tout le monde pleure parce que tout le monde est super ému et ...

- Puck. Arrêtes ça, coupa Santana sur un ton sec.

- Vous êtes incroyables. Vraiment. Merci.

Ils dinèrent tous ensemble, rigolèrent tous ensemble et Blaine passa une soirée comme il en avait exactement besoin. En fin de soirée, Blaine rejoignit sa mère, Burt et Carole sur le canapé.

- Hey mon lapin.

- Maman ...

- Pardon. dit-elle en souriant. Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui.

- Vous faites quoi pour noël Katherine ? demanda Carole.

- Comme toutes les années, un repas avec la famille de mon mari. Blaine tu ...

- Non maman pas cette année. Je resterai à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaine ? s'exclama Carole. Il n'est pas question que tu fasses noël seul chez toi. Tu le passeras avec nous à la maison. Surtout que tu vas vivre avec nous, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu resterais seul chez toi ce soir là.

- Noël est une fête de famille et je ne veux pas ...

- Blaine. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que tu fais partie de la famille?

- Et puis cette année, Rachel et ses deux pères se joignent à nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi et ta mère ne pourriez pas venir aussi, ajouta Carole.

- Pour ma part je ne pourrai pas. Il faut que je sois avec lui. Mais en ce qui te concerne Blaine, je pense que ce serait une bonne aidée, je ne supporterai pas l'idée que tu passes ton noël seul, répondit Katherine.

- De toute façon Kurt ne me laisserait jamais faire une chose pareil, sourit Blaine.

- Ça c'est sûr, rigola Burt.

- Et si vous changez d'avis Katherine, la porte est grande ouverte.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes des personnes formidables.


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis désolé mais cette semaine a été un peu de la folie pour moi ... Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster un chapitre ce week-end :S

Je vois que vous êtes tous rassurés par rapport à la réaction de la mère de Blaine :) Depuis le début de cette fic, j'avais l'idée que quand elle serait remise, elle accepterait son fils. Blaine n'aurait juste pas supporter un autre rejet, et puis je crois qu'il en a assez eu comme ça, il mérite de l'amour quand même ! Et j'avoue qu'au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je veux vraiment montrer que la relation qu'ils avaient avant la mort de Cooper se reforme petit à petit.  
Il y en a beaucoup aussi qui disent que le père de Blaine est un psychopathe, bon j'avoue qu'il est vraiment fou. Je ne donne aucune excuse à son comportement (parce que pour moi des personnes comme ça ne peuvent pas en avoir) mais je veux juste donner une petite explication: il a lui aussi perdu un fils, un fils avec qui il n'a pas eu le temps d'être proche et d'apprendre à connaître. Et le fait que son deuxième fils, ne soit pas du tout ce dont il avait imaginé, c'est ce qui l'a fait"perdre la tête", avec l'alcool et la violence. Comme je disais rien n'excuse son comportement, loin de là !

Je voulais tous vous remercier parce que (WAAAAWWW!) les 100 reviews ont été dépassées et vous êtes simplement géniaux, vous me donnez envie de continuer et de ne pas m'arrêter juste à une seule fic. Merci, merci merci, je ne le dirai jamais assez. Parce que je vous promets que, quand je passe des journées comme j'ai en ce moment et que je rentre et vois ces reviews, ses alertes, ses favoris, et ben ça me fait chaud au coeur il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres mots :)

**Serpentoufle:** Il ne lui a pas vraiment fait quelque chose, comme il l'a fait avec Blaine ! Mais ce que je voulais montrer avec ce passage, c'est qu'il commence aussi à faire peur à la mère de Blaine, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'énerver sur elle vu qu'elle était pas du tout dans un état normal. Maintenant qu'elle va mieux, elle peut commencer à faire des réflexions, faire des choses ou dire des trucs qui ne plaisent pas à son mari et qui peuvent l'énerver. Mais il n'a pas lever la main sur elle !

**justmoi59:** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :) Enfin quelqu'un de la famille de Blaine qui l'accepte !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Exactement, je ne pouvais juste pas la faire détester son fils, c'était juste pas possible :) Hahahaha il le mériterait tiens :P

**Lafolleduklaine: **Ah ça un ascenseur émotionnel c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais oui j'aime ça hahahaha :D Pour Kurt, oui c'est sûr qu'il est courageux mais il veut faire ça pour Blaine, il veut être là pour lui parce qu'il sait qu'il en a besoin malgré tout. En fait, c'est un peu ça pour la mère de Blaine, c'est comme si elle se réveillait après des années et que tout allait exactement comme elle avait laissé, mais non, c'est loin d'être pareil ! Ouais pour son père, y'a pas d'explications possibles, il est devenu complètement fou, on peut même dire qu'il ne se rend même plus compte que ce qu'il fait est mal au point où il en est. Hahahaha non Blaine ne connait pas le canapé xD En même temps, quand il a quelqu'un comme Kurt avec qui il peut être tous les soirs ... Ça doit être dur, on peut le comprendre :P Et pour le moment où tu dis que tu adores, quand ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux, qu'ils agissent en couple et que tout soit simple comme ça sans prise de tête, sans problème, j'aime aussi quand ils sont comme ça :) Oui d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça a été un soulagement pour tout le monde que sa mère l'accepte mais je ne pouvais juste pas faire ça autrement c'est pas possible, Blaine a besoin de sa mère surtout après ce que son père lui a fait vivre. Même si il a la famille de Kurt qui le soutient, je pense qu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un de sa propre famille qui soit là pour lui et cette personne ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère pour moi. Et oui voir sa mère comme ça avec Blaine, savoir qu'elle accepte était juste ce dont il avait besoin ! Pour ce qui est du moment où Katherine va se séparer de son mari, c'est pas pas tout de suite, c'est dans deux chapitres, tu auras la réponse à ce moment là :) Pareil pour tes réponses sur le coming out de Blaine, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ;) Je peux juste te dire que pour Santana c'est encore trop tôt ... ! Désolééé de t'avoir fait peur avec Blaine à l'hôpital ^^ Bon j'avoue c'était un peu le but (en fait je suis trop sadique comme fille :P) Mercii je suis contente que la scène entre Rachel et Santana te plaise :D La pauvre Santana elle avait peur pour son Blainey il fallait bien que quelqu'un la rassure ;D Oui le Glee Club qui est là pour Blaine, je voulais qu'il ait vraiment le plus de soutien possible et voir qu'il avait vraiment des amis sur qui ils pouvaient vraiment compter. Par contre, je vais répondre à tes questions pour noël. Non sa mère ne sera pas là, comme elle l'a dit, elle doit être avec la famille de son mari. C'est pas possible de faire autrement, sinon son mari se rendrait vraiment compte qu'il se passe quelque chose, parce que pour que du jour au lendemain elle décide de faire des trucs par elle même, il se poserait trop de questions et ça mettrait en péril le plan pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Santana non plus n'est pas là pour noël, elle reste avec sa famille. Mais bon ça n'empêche pas Blaine de passer un bon noël comparé à ceux des années précédentes ... Merciiiiii pour tout ce que tu me dis, merci pour le temps que tu prends à commenter chaque chapitre à chaque fois, franchement t'es géniale merciii !

**Mia-zure: **Tu as imaginé sa mère comme il fallait ;) Oui heureusement qu'elle accepte la situation sinon Blaine ne l'aurait pas supporter ! Pour ce chapitre, c'est les fêtes de fin d'année donc c'est centré surtout sur Klaine :) Et le retour au lycée se sera le chapitre d'après ! Après pour le reste il faut attendre un peu ... :P

**Sekai-GDL:** Beaucoup attendait cette scène entre Blaine et sa mère, ce qui me mettait un peu la pression j'avais peur de décevoir mais je suis contente de voir que c'est le contraire. Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, merci pour les compliments et pour la review, ça me touche beaucoup, et merci pour les encouragements :P

**miseryfan:** Hahaha t'inquiètes pas y'a pas de soucis :P J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses :D

Bon je vous laisse sur le chapitre ... :D

* * *

- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est ici ? déclara Santana en trainant des pieds lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un nouveau magasin.

- T'es pas censée être comme toutes les filles et aimer faire les magasins ? rétorqua Blaine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lui et Santana étaient au centre commercial depuis environ deux heures.

- Tu viens de m'insulter Anderson. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles, tu le sais.

- Si tu m'aidais on irait surement plus vite en même temps !

- Tu veux me dire en quoi, moi je pourrais t'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Hummel ? Sérieux ? On a genre ... Rien en commun.

- Je peux vous renseigner mademoiselle ? demanda un vendeur lorsqu'il vit Santana et Blaine planter devant un rayon.

Il regardait Santana avec un grand sourire. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son tour. _Ce mec n'a vraiment pas idée dans quoi il se lance_. Santana leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui ! De l'aide !

Le garçon sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha des deux amis, son regard ne lâchait pas Santana et ignorait complètement Blaine.

- En quoi je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

- Blainey il te parle, déclara-t-elle d'un air moqueur sans regarder le vendeur.

- Va te faire voir Santana.

Le vendeur regarda l'échange d'un air choqué. Il tourna ses yeux vers Blaine pour la première fois et lui lança un regard noir.

_Il craque sur elle à ce point là !_

- C'est pas pour mon amie qu'on est là, mais pour moi, continua Blaine.

- Oh, déclara le vendeur déçu.

- Yep. Blainey cherche le parfait cadeau de noël pour son parfait amoureux et blablabla, déclara Santana sur un ton moqueur.

- Son amoureux ? répéta le vendeur en fixant Santana pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était surement trompée.

- Oui son amoureux. Son mec, son copain.

- Oh.

- Il y a un problème peut-être ? demanda Santana maintenant sur un ton agressif.

- Santana ... commença Blaine.

Cette dernière fixait le vendeur et Blaine remarqua qu'il rougissait sous l'insistance de son regard.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Venez je vous amène au bon rayon.

Blaine et Santana le suivirent et se retrouvèrent devant un rayon de cadeaux qui ressemblaient plus à ceux de la St Valentin qu'à ceux de noël.

- Si tu ne trouves pas ce qu'il te faut là dedans Blainey, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce magasin.

Le vendeur éclata de rire. Santana se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et Blaine se retint de ne pas tout dire au vendeur car il devenait vraiment de plus en plus ridicule. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se faire remarquer. Même si il devait l'avouer, c'était plutôt drôle.

Il s'éloigna alors un peu des deux pour regarder de plus près le rayon et entendit au loin que le vendeur commençait une discussion avec Santana ou plutôt un monologue. Il se tourna pour les observer. Santana se contentait de fixer Blaine avec un regard qui voulait dire "_Bouge ton cul où je vais tuer sur place"_ et ne faisait même pas mine d'écouter le vendeur. Blaine se tourna de nouveau vers le rayon et ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre photo. Il le prit et le regarda de plus près. Tout autour du cadre il y avait l'inscription"_Depuis notre premier regard, notre première conversation, notre premier baiser, notre première fois, je sais que c'est toi."_ Blaine sourit car c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers Kurt. La première fois qu'il avait posé le regard sur Kurt, il avait ressenti des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Depuis leur première conversation, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Depuis leur premier baiser, il savait que leur relation allait être spéciale. Depuis leur première fois, il savait que Kurt était la seule personne avec qui il avait et aurait cette connexion unique. Blaine savait que Kurt était la personne avec qui il voulait passer le restant de sa vie. Et ressentir ça à son âge, l'effrayait au plus au point.

- Blainey dis moi que tu prends ça s'il te plait.

Le chuchotement de Santana derrière lui le surpris et il sursauta. Il se retourna et tomba sur une Santana qui le suppliait du regard en montrant le vendeur qui arrivait dans leur direction.

- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ? demanda-t-il quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

- Oui, répondit Blaine en tendant le cadre.

Santana laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est vraiment une idée de cadeau très romantique, ajouta le vendeur. Pas vrai ?

Il dit cela en fixant une nouvelle fois Santana.

- Si vous le dites, grommela-t-elle en réponse. Je trouve ça plus pathétique qu'autre chose mais pourquoi pas.

- Vous ne croyez pas en l'amour ?

Blaine cette fois-çi ne se retint pas et rigola ouvertement. Santana elle, regarda le vendeur avec des yeux ronds puis lança un regard noir à Blaine qui continuait de rire.

- C'est pas vrai, les dingues ne sont pas tous enfermés, déclara-t-elle finalement. Anderson je t'attends dehors.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au vendeur de répondre car elle quittait déjà le magasin.

- Mais ...

- Laissez tomber. C'est un conseil, coupa Blaine.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis fou ou que ...

- Vous n'êtes pas son type.

- Oh mais elle ne me connait pas, peut-être qu'en faisant un peu plus connaissance elle ...

- Croyez-moi, non, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Le vendeur se dirigea vers la caisse et s'occupa de l'article de Blaine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler un peu de moi ? Ou je ne sais pas, lui dire que je ne suis pas méchant je suis juste un peu nerveux.

Blaine sourit de nouveau. Le vendeur termina d'emballer le cadeau et le mit dans un sac plastique. Blaine paya, prit le sac et se prépara à quitter le magasin quand le vendeur l'interpella.

- Attendez !

- Mmh ?

- Donnez-lui ça s'il vous plait.

Il lui tendit un petit bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone.

- Et dites lui que j'attends patiemment son appel.

- Je lui donnerai. Mais soyez patient surtout. Ça peut prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps la connaissant.

- Je serai patient.

Blaine sourit de nouveau et sortit du magasin où il trouva Santana appuyer contre la vitrine.

- Vous ne croyez pas en l'amour Santana Lopez ?

Il explosa de rire.

- Oh ferme là Anderson !

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est accro.

- Un dingue ouais. Bon allez on se casse de là.

- On ferait mieux oui, il serait capable de sortir du magasin juste pour te déclarer sa flamme.

- Y'a quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans "ferme là Anderson" ?

Blaine rigola de nouveau et ils sortirent du centre commercial.

- Au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! déclara Blaine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la voiture.

- Quoi ?

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit le bout de papier avec le numéro de téléphone du vendeur. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle ne comprit pas ce que c'était.

- Le numéro de ton Roméo. Au cas où tu changes d'avis.

- C'est pas vrai, mais il est complètement malade !

- Mais non, il a craqué pour la belle Santana Lopez.

- Ouais ben dans ses rêves peut-être.

Blaine rigola de nouveau en entrant dans la voiture. Santana fit de même.

- Quoique même dans ses rêves, je suis particulièrement sur que je suis lesbienne.

- Aucun doute là dessus, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de charrier Santana pendant tout le trajet tandis qu'elle le ramenait chez les Hummel.

Lorsque Blaine passa le pas de la porte, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il cacha son cadeau derrière le porte-manteau et se promit d'aller le cacher ailleurs plus tard. Il se dirigea dans le salon où Kurt regardait la télé. Il passa derrière le canapé, s'appuya sur le dossier pour pouvoir regarder Kurt. Ce dernier pencha sa tête en arrière et lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Blaine vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kurt.

- C'est quoi ce sourire Anderson ? demanda Kurt qui ne put s'empêcher de lui même sourire.

- Emmerder Santana sur un mec est la chose la plus drôle au monde j'te jure, dit-il.

Quand il vit Kurt froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Blaine lui expliqua l'action au centre commercial. Kurt sourit pendant qu'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin de son récit Blaine rigola de nouveau avant de tourner la tête et de voir que Kurt le regardait avec une émotion dans les yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour qu'il soit complètement face à lui.

Kurt caressa sa joue tendrement et sourit.

- Ça m'avait manqué de ne pas te voir rire comme ça. Et ce rire là vient de me faire tomber encore plus amoureux de toi, si c'était possible, lui répondit Kurt.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Burt qui était à la porte du salon, sourit devant la scène. Lui aussi était heureux de voir Blaine sourire de nouveau et se promit qu'il ferait en sorte que ce sourire ne disparaisse pas du visage du jeune garçon. Non seulement cela voulait dire que Blaine avait une nouvelle raison de sourire mais en plus cela rendait son fils encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Oui vraiment, il ne pouvait pas dire autre chose: il aimait ce garçon et était heureux de savoir qu'il faisait partie de sa famille.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque le soir du réveillon de noël arriva, le dimanche soir, Blaine était en train de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis que lui et Kurt étaient montés. Kurt inquiet entra, il se mit derrière Blaine et passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis posa son menton sur son épaule. Blaine posa son tube de gel, mit ses mains sur celles de Kurt et mit sa tête contre la sienne.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Kurt.

- Ça va ... J'aurais juste aimé que ma mère soit là avec moi ce soir.

- Je sais ... Et ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle aurait préféré être à tes côtés elle aussi.

- Mmmh.

Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa continuer. Il se mit à côté de lui et se coiffa lui aussi. Ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Surement les pères de Rachel. Va falloir qu'on descende. T'es prêt ? demanda Kurt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Blaine lui attrapa le bras et le ramena dans ses bras. Kurt sourit car c'est décidément l'endroit où il préférait être. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Kurt aurait voulu que ça dure beaucoup plus longtemps ... Mais ils étaient attendus. Blaine mit fin au baiser.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Ils se sourirent et se prirent par la main pour descendre rejoindre tout le monde. Il fit la rencontre des pères de Rachel.

- Oh tu dois être le fameux Blaine.

- Le fameux ?

- Oh oui, Rachel ne cesse de nous parler de toi et Kurt. Je suis ravie de mettre un visage sur le nom.

Blaine sourit, car ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre. Les pères de Rachel s'installèrent dans le canapé avec leur fille et Finn. Burt leur proposa un apéritif et Carole s'éclipsa à la cuisine. Il remarqua la complicité qui liait les deux hommes et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

"Je suppose que c'est nous plus tard"

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer car l'idée que Blaine pense à leur futur et qu'il les voit toujours ensemble dans une vingtaine d'année, le touchait plus que tout au monde. Il ne put se contenir et l'embrassa. Blaine surpris, car ils s'embrassaient rarement devant les autres, se figea au début, puis se laissa aller et serra Kurt plus plus fort contre lui. Ils en oublièrent qu'ils étaient au milieu du salon où toute leur famille les regardait.

- Rhm rhm.

Burt se racla la gorge du fond de la salle. Les garçons se séparèrent gênés, c'est les joues rouges qu'ils rejoignirent les autres sur le canapé.

Blaine devait l'avouer, c'était la plus belle soirée de noël qu'il avait passé depuis de longues années. Ils mangèrent énormément, rigolèrent énormément. Ils prirent les uns à la suite des autres des photos souvenirs. Il en était sûr et certain, il n'était pas près d'oublier cette soirée là.

- Je n'avais pas passé une soirée de noël comme ça depuis des années ... déclara Blaine lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, après que tout le monde soit parti ou se soit couché.

- Je suis content que tu ais passé une bonne soirée, lui répondit Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ... Oh, s'exclama Kurt en voyant le paquet dans les mains de Blaine. Tu n'avais pas à ...

- Ouvre-le.

- D'accord.

Kurt lui sourit et prit le paquet de ses mains. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à l'ouvrir. Blaine lui, se rapprocha du lit mais resta debout, le regardant déballer le cadeau anxieusement. Lorsque Kurt se retrouva avec le cadre entre les mains, il resta bouche-bé.

- C'est pas grand chose je sais ... Et ça peut paraitre un peu niais sur les bords mais ... quand j'ai vu cette phrase, ça a été une évidence pour moi parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour toi Kurt. Et la photo ... Elle rappelle juste un moment parfait.

- Blaine. C'est ...

- Tu aimes ?

- Comment je ne pourrais pas aimer ?

- Je sais pas je ...

Il fut coupé par Kurt qui lui attrapa le bas de la chemise. Blaine perdit finalement l'équilibre et tomba sur Kurt qui roula et fit en sorte de se retrouver sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler. Les garçons ne purent que grogner sous le plaisir qui les envahissait. Lorsque Kurt se détacha des lèvres de Blaine, se fut pour murmurer un "je t'aime tellement" et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se séparèrent en un coup de vent et s'assirent sur le lit, les joues rouges. Il eurent juste le temps d'attraper chacun un coussin quand Burt entra dans la chambre.

- Hey. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Tu as passé une bonne soirée Blaine ?

- Parfaite oui, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir permis d'être avec vous ce soir.

- Blaine. Tu n'as pas à nous remercier vraiment. Tout va bien Kurt ?

Ce dernier remuait mal à l'aise sur son lit.

- Oui oui papa. On était juste en train de ... Discuter.

Burt regarda les garçons les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le voyait. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que les deux garçons avaient des oreillers qui cachaient leurs entrejambes. Et Burt comprit.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Les garçons, je sais que vous êtes jeunes, que vous avez des euh ... Des pulsions ou des hormones enfin des trucs de ce genre mais ...

- Oh mon dieu. Papa s'il te plait ...

- Kurt je ne suis pas débile.

- On était juste en train de discuter! On faisait rien de mal, insista Kurt de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Et ben je n'imagine même pas de quoi vous étiez en train de parler si vous avez tous les deux besoin d'oreillers pour vous cacher ... Vous savez quoi.

- Oh mon dieu ... grogna Blaine en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

- S'il vous plait. Trouver un autre cadeau de noël que _ça. _S'il vous plait_ ..._

- Papa ...

Kurt était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait mourir de honte si son père ne partait pas tout de suite.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire dormir dans des chambres séparées. Ok ?!

Blaine hocha simplement la tête, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

- Kurt ?

- Mmmh.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit Burt.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et Kurt se laissa tomber à son tour en arrière sur le lit pour se trouver en position allongé à côté de Blaine. Ils restèrent simplement comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Puis Kurt brisa le silence.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ...

- Non t'excuse pas c'est normal. Ton père a bien réagi, je n'imagine même pas la réaction du mien.

- Blaine ...

- Putain Kurt, je ne vais pas tenir la nuit là.

- C'est pas vrai. Ne me dis pas ce genre de truc Blaine ...

- Sérieux, j'ai envie de toi depuis le début de la soirée ...

- Blaine ...

- Désolé. Désolé. C'est juste ... Non bon j'arrête. Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé. C'est mieux je suppose.

- N'importe quoi. Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé le soir de noël Anderson. Reste là. En plus moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Kurt ...

- Hey moi aussi j'ai le droit d'offrir un cadeau à mon petit-ami !

Kurt lui tendit une petite boîte enroulé dans un paquet cadeau. Blaine prit le paquet et commença à défaire l'emballage. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une gourmette en argent. Il l'a pris entre ses mains et remarqua la gravure "You're not alone 'cause you're here with me". Bien sûr Blaine reconnu tout de suite la chanson qu'il avait écrit. La chanson qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir son coeur à Kurt pour la première fois.

- C'est ...

- Je n'avais aucune idée de cadeau, et cette idée m'est venue quand je la gourmette l'autre jour dans le magasin. Tu m'as chanté cette chanson quand j'avais besoin de toi, et quand j'avais besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour moi. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui avait besoin de te dire que quoiqu'il arrive je suis là pour toi. J'espère que ça te plait et que ...

- Kurt. C'est trop. Je veux dire, ça a dû te coûter super cher et ...

- Ça ... Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Quoi ?! Non non Kurt c'est, c'est parfait comme cadeau. Vraiment, ça me touche énormément mais je ne veux pas que tu dépenses autant d'argent pour moi, je vis déjà ...

- Stop ça. Tu l'aimes alors ?

- Oui je trouve ça magnifique Kurt ...

- Alors ne te pose pas de questions sur ça !

- Mais ...

- On s'en fiche Blaine. Je t'aime et je voulais te faire plaisir.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un cadeau pareil ...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu de cadeau de noël l'année dernière ?

- Ça fait plusieurs années en fait. Mon père pense que je n'ai plus l'âge et ma mère ... Enfin tu connais l'état dans lequel était ma mère donc elle ne se posait pas vraiment la question des cadeaux de noël.

- Blaine. Je suis désolé ...

- C'est pas grave. Ce cadeau vient de rattraper toutes ces années. Merci.

Blaine passa son bras autour de la taille de Kurt afin de le rapprocher de lui, Kurt mit lui, ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Mais avant que cela devienne un peu plus passionné, Blaine mit fin au baiser en soupirant.

- Ton père nous a prévenu ...

- Mais si on ne le fait pas ici ... On va le faire où ? gémit Kurt.

- Kurt ...

- Ok ... Ok. Donc je suppose qu'on va ... Simplement aller dormir.

- Je suppose aussi.

- J'ai pas envie de dormir Blaine.

- Kurt ...

- Et tu n'as pas envie de dormir non plus, déclara-t-il en passa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Blaine.

- Mmmmhh. Non non non tu m'auras pas comme ça, dit-il en s'éloignant de lui.

- Ok j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

- C'est pas vrai ... Kurt.

- Je dois mettre mes crèmes Blaine. C'est tout ! Pervers !

- C'est toi qui veut absolument qu'on le fasse alors que ton père est là !

- Mmmmhh les autres fois ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner.

- J'te déteste ! grommela Blaine en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure.

Kurt éclata de rire et ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sorti, il trouva Blaine endormi dans le lit. Il sourit à la vue du bracelet autour de son poignet et du cadre sur son torse. Il le prit et le posa sur sa table de nuit, puis entra dans le lit et se colla contre lui pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée avec Burt, Carole et Finn. Ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux, Carole insista pour voir ceux qu'ils s'étaient offert la veille au soir. Blaine reçut plus de cadeaux ces deux derniers jours qu'il n'en n'avait reçu depuis des années. Cela le touchait énormément que Burt et Carole aient pris le temps de lui offrir quelque chose. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'ils n'auraient pas dû mais pour être honnête il en était tellement heureux qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il avait vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Blaine appela sa mère dans la journée pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël.

- Allo ?

- Maman c'est Blaine.

- Oh ? Attends deux minutes.

Blaine patienta sachant que sa mère allait se mettre à un endroit calme de la maison, où son père ne serait pas dans les parages.

- Comment tu vas mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Blaine ne trouvait pas de mot pour expliquer combien entre sa mère lui parler de nouveau comme ça le rendait heureux.

- Ça va maman. J'ai passé un super noël.

- Oh chéri je suis contente d'entendre ça !

- Et toi ... ?

- Oh moi c'était une soirée de noël fidèle à la Anderson, rien de bien passionnant.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec nous tu sais.

- J'aurais aimé être avec toi et avec vous plus que tout au monde Blaine, crois moi.

- Je sais maman.

- Je te promets qu'au prochain noël on sera réunis de nouveau.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

- Je le ferai. Joyeux noël maman.

- Joyeux noël Blaine.

**xxxxxxxx**

Les jours suivants passèrent à une grande vitesse sans que Blaine et Kurt ne s'aperçoivent que c'était déjà le 31 Décembre et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé quelque chose à faire pour la soirée du nouvel an.

- Santana fait une fête chez elle. On pourrait peut-être y aller ? proposa Blaine.

- Il y aura surement des gens du lycée ...

- Surement ... Mais on va bien devoir les affronter un jour ou l'autre Kurt.

- Je sais. C'est juste ... Que j'aimerai qu'on passe une bonne soirée de nouvel an et pas avec des gens qu'on ne peut pas se saquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

- Rachel fait une fête chez elle, ses pères ne sont pas là. Il y aura tout le monde ...

- Sauf Santana et Brittany.

- Oui ... Ça t'ennuie d'y aller ?

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que j'avais dit à Santana que j'essayerai d'être là. Mais je lui dirai que je ne peux pas finalement.

- Pourquoi elle ne veut pas simplement faire le nouvel an avec nous ?

- Avec les gens du Glee Club ? Kurt on parle de Santana. Tu la connais, elle va tout simplement vouloir faire la fête du siècle pour le nouvel an.

- Ouais je suppose. Bon au final qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je sais pas ...

- Tu vas à la fête de Santana et je vais chez Rachel ... ?

- Non non non. Il est hors de question que je passe la soirée du nouvel an sans toi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. On passe l'année avec qui on l'a terminé.

- Blaine ... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois ce genre de truc, sourit Kurt.

- Un petit peu si. Et en plus j'ai envie de t'embrasser à minuit.

Kurt lui sourit avant de déclarer:

- Bon et ben tu vas chez Santana jusqu'à 22H30 puis tu me rejoins après. Au moins tu seras là pour Santana et là pour moi aussi.

- Tu crois ?!

- Oui. Mais Blaine ne dis rien pour nous. On verra ça à la rentrée.

- Oh ? D'accord. T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, tant que tu es là pour m'embrasser à minuit, tout me va.

- Je serai là je te le promets, sourit Blaine. Tu es le meilleur petit-ami qu'on puisse espérer tu le sais ça ? lui dit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui on me le dit souvent, rigola Kurt.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- BLAINEY ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu ! Où est Porcelaine ?

- Kurt, Santana. Il s'appelle Kurt.

- Bref ! Il n'est pas venu ?

- Non je le rejoins tout à l'heure. Je reste un peu ici et puis je vais chez Rachel après.

- Oh chez Berry. Super, tu vas t'éclater Anderson ! Tu aurais dû faire le contraire: commencer chez elle et finir chez moi !

- Je voulais être avec Kurt à minuit. Tu connais vraiment tout ce monde ?

- Non je ne connais pratiquement personne, je ne sais même pas qui est là mais c'est ça qui est excitant ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas te voir ici ce soir et je suis super contente que tu ... NON lâches ça toi !

Elle partit en direction d'un garçon qui commençait à regarder une statuette apparemment bien fragile, d'un peu trop près.

- Fais comme chez toi Blainey ! hurla-t-elle dans sa direction.

Blaine entra dans le salon et découvrit un bon nombre de personnes de son lycée, la plupart déjà bourrée. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit David Karofsky, Kevin Wilson et les autres membres de l'équipe fumer et boire des bières. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? _se demanda Blaine avant de se rappeler que Santana ne savait pas qui était chez elle, là était peut-être l'explication. Il s'installa dans un coin de la salle et regretta tout de suite d'être venu. La présence de Kurt lui manquait déjà. Santana était trop occupée à voguer de tous les côtés pour le calculer. Mais au moins elle savait qu'il était là et qu'il avait fait l'effort de venir.

- Anderson !

_Et merde_ ...

La voix de Karofsky vint droit jusqu'à ses poings fermés. Oui, il avait toujours envie de le frapper et oui, cette envie ne passerait sans doute jamais après le mal qu'il avait fait à Kurt. Mais il devait se contrôler.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

- Je ne vais pas rester. Je suis simplement passé voir Santana.

- Alors comment elle est ? demanda Kevin en rigolant.

- Quoi ?

- Santana Lopez, comment elle est au lit ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Oh s'il te plait Anderson ne fait pas cette tête, tout le lycée sait que tu te la tapes. Sois pas égoïste, partage un peu !

- Je crois que j'ai déjà assez partagé avec toi Kevin ...

Ce dernier le dévisagea, pas certain de l'allusion.

- Oh s'il te plait Wilson ne fait pas cette tête, dit Blaine en l'imitant, je sais que tu t'es tapé Ashley.

- Mec, t'en avais rien à foutre d'elle, elle se sentait un peu seule et ...

- T'sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ashley et moi c'est mort.

- Ah ouais ?! Je savais pas, ajouta Karofsky.

- Putain faut qu'elle arrête Lopez là, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait une réputation de pute, déclara Kevin en posant ses yeux sur Santana. Quand tu la regardes, tu ne vois qu'une pétasse qui attend de se faire sauter par ...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car le poing de Blaine venait d'atterrir sur son nez, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Santana se retourna pour voir d'où venait se bruit et dévisagea Blaine ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Blaine se tourna vers Karofsky qui rigolait et lui lança à lui aussi son poing à la figure. Et sur ce, il lança un regard à Santana et quitta la pièce pour sortir de la maison. Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Anderson, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient là ...

- Oui c'est sûr qu'en ne sachant pas qui est chez toi, tu ne risques pas de savoir.

- Il a insulté Hummel ?

- Non en fait ...

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Il t'a insulté toi.

- Moi ?!

- Oui. Il n'avait pas à dire des trucs pareils sur ...

- Blainey, j'ai l'habitude, je m'en fous !

- Tu n'as pas à avoir l'habitude d'entendre ce genre d'insultes. Elles ne sont pas vraies et je ne veux pas entendre des gens dire ce genre de trucs sur toi c'est tout. Écoutes, je vais rejoindre Kurt.

- Ok. Merci Blainey pour ... Enfin pour ... Être venu et tout ça quoi.

- De rien. Bonne année! lui dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonne année à toi aussi.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis prit Blaine dans ses bras avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à la fête.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Rachel, il sonna à la porte et fut surpris de voir Quinn ouvrir.

- Hey Blaine ! On ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt.

- Ouais, petit imprévu.

Quinn lui sourit et hurla "KUUUUUUURRRTTTT". Quand ce dernier apparu dans l'entrée, elle les laissa tous les deux.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui déclara Blaine en l'embrassant.

- Toi aussi mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

- Oh c'est rien d'important ...

- Blaine.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien.

- Dis moi.

- Bon ok ... Je suis tombé sur Karofsky et sa bande. Ça a mal tourné, je les ai frappé et je suis parti.

- Tu les as ... Oh c'est pas vrai. Est-ce que ça va toi ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

- Non je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de répondre.

- Blaine, tu ne peux pas tout le temps frapper les autres à cause de moi. Oublie les !

- En fait, ils ne t'insultaient pas toi mais Santana. Ils ont dit des trucs horribles qui font que je me suis énervé ...

- Oh. Je vois. Et bien la prochaine fois, contrôle toi Blaine, je te rappelle que tu étais à l'hôpital il y a encore une semaine.

- Avoue que tu es déçu parce que j'ai défendu quelqu'un d'autre que toi, lui chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

- Beeh ... Non ... Non je ne vois pas pourquoi ... Pas du tout.

- Mmmhh mhhhh.

Blaine plaqua Kurt contre le mur le plus proche.

- Arrêtes de faire ça, Anderson.

- Faire quoi ? chuchota-t-il en s'attaquant à son cou. On est que tous les deux, personne ne nous voit.

- Mais si quelqu'un arrive ... Blaiiiinee ...

Ce dernier commençait à utiliser sa bouche et sa langue d'une manière qui rendait Kurt totalement fou..

- Oui ?

- Arrête ça ...

- Ok.

Blaine s'arrêta et s'écarta un peu de lui.

- C'est pas vrai ...

Kurt pouvait voir le désir dans les yeux de Blaine et cette vision alla droit où il ne fallait pas.

P_arce que tu es chez Rachel, tu n'es pas chez toi, ça ne se fait pas, tu ne peux pas_ ...

- Je suppose que Rachel a une salle de bain chez elle non ? demanda Blaine se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de Kurt.

_Oh ..._

- Oui ... Oui elle ... Elle euh en ... Elle en a une. Au dessus, enfin je veux dire à l'étage et ... oh mon dieu, bafouilla Kurt avant de d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

- T'es adorable.

_Merde aux principes, merde à Rachel, merde à sa salle de bain, merde à tout, j'ai trop envie de lui ..._

- Suis moi en haut.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Mister Hummel.

Il se prirent par la main et commencèrent à monter les escaliers.

- Kurt, Blaine ? Vous venez pas ?

C'était Puck qui était en bas de l'escalier.

- Non Puck je vais juste ... Enfin on va juste ...

- On va chercher un truc dans la chambre de Rachel, continua Blaine.

- Oui parce qu'elle nous l'a demandé en fait, ajouta Kurt.

Tous les deux avaient les joues en feu et étaient très mal à l'aise. Puck comprit tout de suite.

- Aaaaaaahhh je vois. Vous deux. En haut. Seuls. Dans la chambre de Rachel. Hhhmmm. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas faire baisser la température, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Puck ... commença Blaine.

- Ok ok j'y vais ! Amusez vous bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas besoin d'être discret on ne vous entendra pas avec la musique !

Il fit demi tour et retourna au salon. Blaine ne réfléchit pas plus et tira Kurt pour qu'ils montent plus vite. Ce dernier lui montra la salle de bain d'un geste de la main et Blaine le poussa dedans, ferma la porte à clé. Il plaqua Kurt contre la porte et continua là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il voulait entendre les gémissements de Kurt et ... Il réussit. Les sons qu'il adorait tant commencèrent à sortir de la bouche de ce dernier. Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant son torse et il sentit le corps de Kurt trembler sous ses caresses. De savoir qu'il lui faisait cet effet là, Blaine ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant la peau clair et pâle du jeune garçon. Kurt fit de même. Lorsque Blaine sentit l'érection de Kurt pressée contre lui, il grogna et défit le bouton du jean ainsi que la braguette pour qu'il s'en débarrasse.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va faire ce genre de truc ici, marmonna Kurt entre deux souffles.

- Moi non plus. Mais si on ne peut pas faire ça chez toi, autant le faire chez les autres.

Il entendit Kurt rigoler et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il descendit le pantalon de Kurt qui se débattit avec. Puis il passa la main dans le caleçon de ce dernier.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ... Oh ...OH ! Blaine il faut ... Je ne vais pas tenir debout.

- Ok.

Blaine souleva Kurt qui entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le porta jusqu'au meuble du lavabo pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Et bien sûr, Kurt vit la forme des muscles se marquer dans le dos de Blaine.

- Tes muscles Blaine ... C'est pas vrai ... dit-il en soupirant.

Blaine sourit de nouveau et embrassa Kurt passionnément, leurs langues se rejoignirent, et leurs mouvements étaient rythmés par les gémissements des deux garçons. Kurt entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et le serra contre lui. Ils collèrent leurs front l'un à l'autre.

- Pourquoi je suis le seul ... ? Enlève ton pantalon, ordonna Kurt.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Hummel.

Blaine eut du mal à enlever son jean et son caleçon mais lorsqu'il le fit il s'en sentit soulagé. Son érection commençait à lui faire mal dans son jean. Il embrassa ensuite Kurt le long du cou, descendit le long de son torse, puis joua de sa langue au niveau de son nombril. Kurt se pencha en arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à Blaine qui lui enleva son caleçon.

- Blaine ...

Kurt savait ce qui allait se passer et ne pouvait plus attendre. Blaine leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se fixèrent pendant un instant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, pas besoin de parole, tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre se lisait dans leurs regards à ce moment précis. Puis Blaine baissa les yeux et décida qu'il était temps de provoquer Kurt et de ne pas lui donner tout, tout de suite. Il joua avec sa langue, la laissant se balader sur l'érection de Kurt.

- Blaine ...

Il fut obligé de poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de Kurt qui ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Après avoir remarqué l'état de Kurt, qui ne cessait de gémir son nom et de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de plus, il se décida à aller plus loin. Mais avant cela, il releva la tête pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il redescendit finalement vers l'entrejambe de Kurt et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ce dernier ne put retenir un énorme gémissement qui alla directement à l'érection de Blaine. Il n'avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point il aimait quand Kurt faisait ce genre de bruit. Ce dernier posa ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine.

- OH ...

A ce stade là, Kurt n'était plus capable de dire son nom, ni même de sortir le moindre mot. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des gémissement ou des grognements. Blaine sentait que Kurt essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bientôt se libérer mais il ne stoppa pas. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que Kurt se libère totalement dans la bouche de Blaine. Il était en train de vivre un de ces orgasmes que Blaine aimait tant voir traverser le corps de son petit-ami. Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il descendit ensuite ses mains le long du torse de Blaine, tout en continuant de l'embrasser puis posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Il mit ses doigts aux extrémités du caleçon pour le lui faire glisser. Blaine se pressa contre lui et gémit contre ses lèvres. Kurt commença alors des mouvements avec sa main autour de l'érection de Blaine. Il sentait qu'il était déjà proche, surement du fait de ce qu'il lui avait fait avant.

- Kuuurt ...

C'était seulement un chuchotement de Blaine qui avait poser sa tête contre son épaule et qui confirmait bien ce que pensait Kurt. Il était vraiment proche de l'orgasme. Kurt accelera donc ses mouvements et Blaine craqua. Son corps se tendit une dernière fois avant qu'il se libère complètement. Puis son corps entier trembla sous le plaisir, Kurt prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front à celui de Blaine afin de le regarder directement dans les yeux tandis que son orgasme le frappait. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément quand il vit que Blaine commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle. Blaine avait mit ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et sa tête était appuyée contre son torse.

- On va peut-être y retourner tu ne crois pas ? demanda Kurt alors qui fit en sorte de serrer Blaine plus fort contre lui.

- Juste, dans quelques minutes, répondit Blaine en l'embrassant de nouveau.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Ben alors vous étiez passé où ? demanda Mercedes en les voyant arriver dans le salon.

Pour éviter de regarder Mercedes, Kurt tourna les yeux et tomba sur Puck qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- On devait discuter ... déclara Blaine.

- Bon si on mettait un peu de musique et qu'on dansait un peu ?! s'écria Rachel.

- Est-ce qu'elle est bourrée ? demanda Blaine en chuchotant à l'oreille de Kurt.

- Elle commence oui, rigola Kurt.

La musique retentit dans le salon et comme c'était une chanson dont toutes les filles étaient accro, elle se mirent toutes à danser. Mike, Artie, Sam, Rory et Joe montèrent sur la scène de Rachel pour commencer à chanter "What makes you beautiful" des One direction. Les filles se déchainèrent en dansant autant que les garçons en chantant.

- Pourquoi Rachel a une scène au milieu de son salon ? demanda Blaine.

- Parce qu'apparemment elle aime faire des spectacles pour les voisins ou un truc du genre ! J'ai jamais bien compris le principe. Enfin j'ai jamais vraiment chercher à comprendre. Aller viens on va danser !

Kurt but son verre d'alcool cul sec et tira Blaine là où tout le monde dansait. Kurt dansait comme un fou et Blaine ne pouvait se retenir de rire en le voyant comme ça. Les filles étaient complètement hystériques devant leurs copains surexcités. Finalement, Blaine rejoignit Puck et Finn qui observaient la scène et Kurt rejoint les filles. Il hurla "you don't know you're beautiful" en direction de Blaine.

- Kurt a bu avant que j'arrive ?

- Un petit peu ouais, répondit Finn.

- Un petit peu ? Mec, il vidait les verres parce que Blaine était pas là, répliqua Puck.

- Ah tout s'explique alors. Je crois que l'alcool commence vraiment à monter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Comme personne semblait le remarquer, Blaine alla ouvrir. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Santana et Brittany devant lui.

- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ça devenait du n'importe quoi. J'ai viré tout le monde en disant que la police arrivait. Dis moi qu'il y a de l'alcool et de l'ambiance Anderson.

- Y'a de l'alcool, pour ce qui est de l'ambiance, ils ont l'air tous un peu bourrés donc ...

- Génial !

Elles poussèrent un peu Blaine pour entrer et allèrent directement au salon. Elle se stoppèrent en voyant la scène devant elle. La musique s'arrêta à ce moment là.

- Ok Britt-Britt c'est notre tour.

Elle prit Brittany par la main, choisit la musique et monta sur scène. La chanson "Dance with somebody" démarra et Brittany commença à chanter. Tout le monde cria pour le choix de la chanson et se remit à danser. Blaine remarqua Artie qui regardait sa Brittany d'un mauvais œil, il tenta de le faire comprendre à Santana mais cette dernière était bien trop dans sa chanson pour le remarquer. Et finalement, Kurt attrapa Blaine par le bras et le rapprocha de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et l'embrassa. Il murmura un "je t'aime" puis s'éloigna de nouveau pour danser. Rachel se rapprocha de Blaine et lui demanda à l'oreille:

- Notre tour ?

- Tu choisis la chanson alors, répondit-il.

Rachel laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et attrapa Blaine par le bras. Elle le traina vers l'ordinateur qui était branché aux enceintes. Elle réflechit quelques secondes et choisit la chanson. Lorsque les filles eurent terminé, ils montèrent sur scène.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, marmonna-t-il lorsque la chanson "Don't you want me" commença.

- Laisse toi aller ! s'écria Rachel.

- Lâche-toi Blainey ! ajouta Santana.

- Vas y mon lapin ! cria Kurt.

Blaine regarda Kurt qui était mort de rire. Son rire, à ce moment là, valait tout l'or du monde pour Blaine, même si c'était parce qu'il se moquait de lui. _Qu'est ce que je peux y perdre de toute façon ?_ Il avala le verre qui était devant lui en une seule gorgée et commença à chanter. Rachel le rejoignit sur le refrain et elle chanta ensuite sa partie. Puis au deuxième refrain, ils se lâchèrent et sautèrent, dansèrent, tout le monde criait et faisait de même. A la fin de la chanson, se fut Mercedes et Kurt qui montèrent à leur tour sur la scène pour chanter. Avant que Blaine ne parte, Kurt lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis la musique de Madonna "4 minutes" commença.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Blaine en voyant Kurt qui commença à danser. Avoir un cul comme ça devrait être interdit par la loi.

Puck explosa de rire et Finn lui se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Pendant toute la chanson, Blaine ne pouvait lâcher Kurt des yeux. Le spectacle qu'il lui offrait était l'un des talents cachés de Kurt Hummel. Lorsque malheureusement pour Blaine la musique se termina, Kurt lui lança un clin d'oeil et prit Mercedes dans ses bras.

- Heeeeyyyy il est presque minuit ! Quelle chanson pour la dernière ? cria Rachel.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Artie.

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et sélectionna la musique. Mercedes reconnu tout de suite la chanson et commença à chanter.

_**If tomorrow is judgement day  
And I'm standin' on the front line  
And the Lord ask me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you  
**_

Blaine la connaissait aussi. Alors il se lança.

_**If I wake up in World War Three  
I see destruction and poverty**_

Kurt lui lança un de ces sourires qui le faisait chavirer et chanta à son tour.

_**And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay if you're comin' with me  
**_

Puis ils chantèrent tous les 4 en même temps.

_**Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couln't hold us**_

Artie continua, ainsi que Mercedes.

_**If I lose my fame and fortune  
And I'm homeless on the street  
And I'm sleepin' in Grand Central Station  
It's okay if you're sleepin' with me**_

Puis ce fut Kurt et Blaine de nouveau.

_**As the years they pass us by  
we stay young through eachother's eyes  
And no matter how old we get  
It's okay as long as I got you babe**_

Cette fois-çi tout le monde chanta. Ils se mirent en rond, les couples se tenaient la main.

_**If I should die this very day**_  
_**Don't cry, cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay**_  
_**And no matter what people day**_  
_**I'll be waiting for you after the judgement day**_

_**Cause your love is my love**_  
_**and my love is your love**_  
_**It would take an eternity to break us**_  
_**And the chains of Amistad couln't hold us**_

- Câlin groupé ! hurla Rachel à la fin de la chanson.

Ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire.

- Plus qu'une minute les gars ! s'exclama Puck. Tout le monde prend un verre !

Ils en prirent tous un qu'ils se dépêchèrent de remplir puis regardèrent l'horloge. Brittany commença ...

- 10, 9, 8, 7 ...

Et tout le monde la suivit.

- 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ... BONNE ANNEE !

Blaine se tourna pour embrasser Kurt, et tous les couples firent de même. Après qu'ils se soient séparés de Kurt, Blaine remarqua Santana qui regardait avec tristesse Artie et Brittany, alors il ne réfléchit pas et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise mais cela était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Tout le monde s'embrassa et se souhaita la bonne année pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Ensuite les appels fusaient, Blaine avait essayé d'appeler sa mère mais elle ne répondait pas. Alors il s'était installé dans un coin pendant que les autres appelaient.

- Tu fais petit dépressif dans ton coin comme ça, Blainey.

- Pas d'appel à passer, donc j'attends.

- Idem.

- Si tu as toujours ton Roméo du centre commercial, lui dit-il en rigolant.

- Tu vas finir chauve Anderson si tu continues sur ce terrain là.

Blaine rigola de nouveau.

Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la place libre à côté de lui.

- Oui bien sûr.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans se parler puis Blaine brisa le silence.

- Tu sais, tu ne peux pas laisser les gars de l'équipe continuer à te traiter comme ça.

- Boh, sur la plupart des choses ils ont raison, donc qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ?

- Tu n'es pas une pute Santana.

- J'ai couché avec la moitié des mecs du lycée, Anderson.

- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as fait. Toi et moi on le sait. Eux peut-être pas. Je te connais pourtant, t'es pas le genre à laisser passer ça. Juste ... Rembarre les comme tu le fais si bien avec les autres.

- Mmh. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure. Même si tu n'avais pas à le faire.

- C'est sûr que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire ... Mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce genre de trucs et ne rien faire.

- Merci Blainey.

Pour le plus grand étonnement de Blaine, Santana se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier appuya la sienne contre elle. _L'alcool doit surement y être pour quelque chose_, se dit-il.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai avec Britt, déclara Santana si bas que Blaine faillit ne pas entendre.

- Si Kurt et moi on a réussi, il n'y a aucune raison que vous n'y arriviez pas non plus. Il faut juste du temps.

- Mmmh.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? déclara Kurt en s'approchant d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Trop bouclé pour moi ! répondit Santana.

- Hey j'ai mis du gel ce soir, ils ne sont pas bouclés.

- Chéri je ne veux pas dire hein, mais il n'y a presque plus de gel dans tes cheveux, ricana Kurt.

- Tu m'as appelé "chéri" sourit Blaine.

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, trouvez vous une chambre ! râla Santana.

- Pas besoin de chambre pour nous, une salle de bain suffit ! rétorqua Kurt.

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? s'étonna Blaine en rigolant.

- Ton mec est complètement bourré Anderson, surveille le un peu plus. Et non, aucune envie d'avoir des détails sur votre escapade à la salle de bain. Rappelez moi de ne jamais vous inviter à une fête chez moi tous les deux.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent et Kurt s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaine. Il passa son bras derrière son cou pour se tenir, et Blaine passa le sien autour de sa taille.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Kurt.

- Brittany.

- Oh en parlant de Brittany, je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Artie.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils. Je les ai vu tout il y a 5minutes et ils avaient l'air très bien.

- Je sais pas trop, Britt est partie en pleurant, dit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Attends ... T'es sérieux là ?

- Oui ils sont partis s'isoler, après j'ai vu revenir Artie et quand je me suis tourné j'ai vu que Brittany pleurait.

- Elle est où là ?

- Aux toilettes je crois.

- Putain je ne l'ai même pas vu partir ! Tu n'aurais pas pu dire ça dès le départ Hummel ?

- Mmh. Je m'en rappelais plus.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Au lieu de m'engueuler va la voir !

- Ouais j'y vais justement, je ne voudrais pas briser ta tête en porcelaine qui ...

- Santana ... coupa Blaine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit. Kurt enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine.

- Je suis crevé ...

- C'est même pas une heure du matin tu sais ...

- Je sais ...

Blaine rigola et serra Kurt plus fort dans ses bras.

- Te fous pas de moi ... J'ai chanté, j'ai dansé ...

- T'as bu ...

- J'ai bu, j'ai fais des trucs avec toi dans la salle de bain ... C'est fatiguant tout ça mine de rien.

- C'est pas vrai .. Kurt quand tu es bourré tu es prêt à raconter notre vie sexuelle à tout le monde c'est ça ?

- Mais il n'y a personne !

- A vrai dire, si tu avais relevé la tête tu saurais que je suis là Kurt Hummel, déclara Mercedes.

- Je suis trop bien comme ça pour bouger, répondit Kurt.

- Il va s'endormir, dit Mercedes à Blaine.

- Possible oui.

- Non non non, je ne m'endormirai pas.

Kurt releva la tête.

- Comment vous faites pour boire et être comme ça ?

- J'ai du mal ce soir si tu veux savoir, dit Blaine.

- Et moi je tiens plus l'alcool que toi, j'ai plus de réserves.

- Mercedes ...

- Oh c'est bon Kurt, je rigole ! Bon tu viens danser ?

- Dans mon état ?

- Ça te réveillera ... murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Blaine Anderson si tu continues à me faire ta voix sexy à l'oreille je vais ...

- Aller va danser avant que tu dises quelque chose que tu regretteras demain, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue et en le poussant vers Mercedes.

Elle le prit par la main et le traina là où tout le monde dansait. Rachel profita de cette occasion pour venir voir Blaine qui était à nouveau seul.

- Hey.

- Hey. Toi et Santana, vous êtes proches maintenant.

- Proche à notre manière, répondit Blaine.

Il regarda Kurt qui dansait et s'amusait avec Mercedes et sourit. Rachel le remarqua et sourit à son tour.

- J'arrive pas à croire tout le chemin que tu as fait depuis que tu m'as montré cette lettre.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est il y a une éternité et que je n'étais pas la même personne.

- D'un côté on peut dire que tu n'étais pas la même personne, tu n'étais pas toi même.

- Et tout ça ne serait surement pas arrivé si je n'avais pas parlé avec toi Rachel.

- Je ne pense pas que je sois la raison, tu n'aurais pas pu résister à Kurt de toute façon, rigola-t-elle.

- Impossible.

- Je voulais juste te rappeler un petit truc Blaine Anderson, je suis là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Et je serai toujours là. Tu comptes énormément à mes yeux.

- Merci Rachel, tu comptes énormément à mes yeux aussi. Tu es celle qui m'a aidé à m'ouvrir à Kurt et je peux te dire que ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Rachel lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis déclara avant de rejoindre Finn: "On devrait s'en faire beaucoup plus souvent des duos du genre Anderson !"

Lorsqu'il fut aux alentours de 4 heures du matin, Blaine et Kurt montèrent se coucher. Cette fois-çi, Blaine avait beaucoup plus de mal à aider Kurt car lui même était beaucoup plus amoché que la dernière fois. Ils tombèrent sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et s'endormirent directement.

* * *

J'essayerai de vous poster le nouveau chapitre ce week-end mais je ne vous promets rien, sinon ça sera mardi ! Ça sera le retour à la réalité du lycée pour Kurt et Blaine ... !

Profitez bien de l'épisode de Jeudi ;) Ça va faire du bien à nos yeux je sens ... :P Donc ... Joyeuse St Valentin ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Heyyyyy :)

Cette semaine a été beaucoup moins remplie que la semaine dernière donc je suis contente d'avoir le temps de vous poster le chapitre aujourd'hui ;) Comme je vous l'avait dit, dans ce chapitre c'est la rentrée après les vacances de noël, Blaine et Kurt vont devoir supporter le regard des autres ... Et c'est pas la chose la plus facile au monde on le sait tous ...  
Et j'avais bien raison, l'épisode de jeudi a vraiment (MAIS VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP) fait du bien aux yeux et au moral :) Les revoir tous les deux comme ça c'est juste parfait *_*

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Hahaha j'aime bien faire Kurt bourré, ça me fait rire :D Et oui ils avaient bien besoin d'un bon petit nouvel an et d'un bon petit noël nos amoureux :P Bisoooous !

**Sekai-GDL:** Hahahaha :D Je tiens de plus en plus à l'amitié entre Blaine et Santana j'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose de fort entre eux :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu :P Merciiiii !

**justmoi59:** Merciiiii ;)

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeeyyyy :D :D Hahahaha oui le vendeur était assez accro quand même :P Et c'est un peu ça, en quelque sorte, Blaine apaise un peu Santana, y'a une scène dans ce chapitre qui va le montrer aussi. Ils ont un lien particulier tous les deux :) Ah je peux te dire que j'ai mis du teeeemps pour trouver les cadeaux qu'ils allaient s'offrir, c'était trop dur pour moi à trouver les deux idées qui aillent quoi, donc je suis contente que tu ai aimé ^^Ouiii un peu de Klaine heureux, ça ne peut faire que du bien ! Aaaah Blaine et le gel ... Une grande histoire que j'avoue j'ai du mal à comprendre aussi ... xD Ses cheveux sont juste parfaits quoi *_* J'ai envie de dire, Kurt a de la chance de pouvoir passer ses mains dedans quand il veut ... Je suis jalouse moi ;P Hahahaha oui à ce moment là on voit vraiment à quel point Blaine est fou de Kurt avec cette petite phrase :) Je t'avouerai que je pensais trop à cette phrase par rapport aux pères de Rachel et je voulais troop la placer :D J'aurais pas aimé être à leur place non plus mais je t'ai dit je suis une petite sadique moi des fois :P Et oui ... Blaine a vraiment eu des années difficiles, mais il faut se dire que maintenant qu'il a une famille sur qui compter, ça ne peut que aller mieux ! Et non pour ce chapitre, je voulais rien de dramatique, bon bien sûr y'a eu le petit moment de violence mais comme tu dis c'est pour défendre Santana ... Blaine ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes qu'il aime donc bon, vu la réflexion il était obligé d'agir :) Hahahaha oui l'épisode Burt a un peu cassé le truc pour le faire chez eux donc bon ... Autant le faire chez les autres xD Bon alors là, j'avoue vraiment que tu viens de détecter une ENORME erreur de ma part ^^ En effet, Blaine aurait deux caleçons si on en croit ce que j'ai mis. Bon pourquoi pas hein ? Y'a énormément de mecs qui portent deux caleçons ... Rhm rhm *oui j'ai honte* Il faudra vraiment que je fasse attention pour la suite ;D Mais ça me rassure, y'a que toi qui a eu l'air de le remarquer (bon après y'a peut-être d'autres gens mais ils n'ont rien dit ^^) Hahahaha y'a pas de soucis, mais si on marche comme ça, j'en fais un de duo avec lui aussi avant xD On partage alors :P ?! Mdr oui Kurt bourré c'est dangereux, très dangereux Hahaha :P Pour Brittany, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merciii pour tout ! Et non c'est toi qui est géniale sérieux tu illumines mes journées avec tes reviews :D !

Enjoyyyyyy :P

* * *

La veille au soir de la rentrée, Kurt et Blaine étaient en train de réviser leurs cours sur le lit. Blaine sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas car Kurt n'avait presque pas sorti un mot pendant le diner ce qui n'était vraiment pas à son habitude.

- Pas envie de reprendre les cours hein ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Kurt ne leva pas sa tête de son livre.

- Étant donner l'immense joie que m'apporte mes journées au lycée, non pas vraiment.

- Hey Kurt ...

Blaine s'approcha de lui et poussa son livre pour lui prendre les mains.

- Ça va bien se passer, on sera tous les deux. Tu ne seras plus seul pour affronter ça ...

- Justement Blaine. Je pense qu'on devrait éviter de nous montrer au lycée.

- Attends ... Quoi ?!

- Oui. Je préfère pas. On reste comme on était avant, et puis à la maison ça redevient normal.

- Je comprends pas là ... Ça me paraissait évident. Je te l'ai déjà assez répété, la seule raison pour laquelle je cachais notre relation c'était pour te protéger toi et ta famille de mon père. Mais il ne peut plus nous atteindre maintenant Kurt.

- Je le sais ça ...

- Donc pour moi c'est normal qu'on soit nous même et qu'on n'ait plus à se cacher.

- C'est pas une bonne idée ...

Blaine lâcha les mains de Kurt et se leva du lit pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

- Il était où l'intérêt que je dise ça à mes parents si c'est pour se cacher au lycée ?

- C'est pas la même chose ...

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es le premier à afficher ce que tu es devant tout le monde et tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? J'ai un peu du mal à te suivre.

- Blaine tu ne veux pas venir te rasseoir qu'on en parle ...

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça après tout ce qu'on a traversé. J'ai changé toute ma vie pour toi, j'ai brisé le peu de relations que j'avais avec mon père pour être avec toi.

- Ne dis pas que tu as fait ça pour moi c'est pas vrai ... Tu as fait ça avant tout pour toi !

- Je l'ai fait avant tout pour nous Kurt! s'écria Blaine. Je l'ai fait pour qu'on puisse être ensemble devant tout le monde et toi tu me demandes qu'on se cache ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire si les gens du lycée savent pour nous deux franchement ? soupira Kurt.

- J'y crois pas ...

- Blaine ...

- T'es incroyable ! Tu fais genre que tu te bats pour ce que tu es, que tu es fière mais en fait c'est rien de tout ça ! Dès qu'il s'agit de le prouver à tout le monde, tu te défiles.

- C'est pas ça Blaine ...

- Alors c'est quoi Kurt? Dis moi parce que là je suis paumé.

Kurt le regarda, ouvrit la bouche comme pour sortir quelque chose puis se ravisa.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va jouer le jeu dès maintenant et je vais aller dormir sur le canapé.

- Non Blaine, attends.

- Pour quoi faire ?!

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on ... Waw.

Il eut un silence pendant quelques minutes. Blaine était debout dos à la porte, il fixait Kurt qui était sur son lit et regardait ses mains.

- En fait, si je comprends bien, tu as honte d'être vu avec moi ?! demanda Blaine.

Kurt leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine. Son regard était désespéré et Kurt sentait qu'il lui faisait du mal.

- Quoi ?!

- Je peux le comprendre, je suis juste le mec qui traînait avec la bande qui t'a pourri la vie, le mec qui n'arrivait pas à s'assumer, qui a la trouille de son père, qui s'effondre à chaque fois qu'il pense à son frère, qui ne fait la fierté de personne mais plutôt la honte de sa famille, qui ...

- Arrête ça. Blaine s'il te plait arrête. Je n'aurais jamais honte d'être avec toi.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons alors. Ou alors tu as envie que ... Tu ... Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble ?!

- Non bien sûr que non !

- Putain mais c'est quoi alors le problème qu'on soit vu ensemble au lycée alors ?!

- C'est juste que ...

- J'en peux plus là, il faut que je prenne l'air, dit-il en ouvrant la porte en vitesse.

- Blaine ! s'écria Kurt. Je ... Je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine était de nouveau dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda Kurt en attendant qu'il continue.

- Je veux dire ... Tous les jours j'ai vécu un enfer. Je me levais avec la boule au ventre sachant que j'allais me faire regarder de travers, me faire insulter, ou pire encore, simplement parce que je suis différent. J'ai fini par croire que ce qu'ils disaient étaient vrai, que peut-être au final c'était moi qui était le problème. J'avais peur d'aller en cours parce que j'avais peur qu'ils me fassent mal. Je suis revenu des cours je ne sais combien de fois avec des bleus et des blessures que je tentais de cacher à mon père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'ai jamais été aussi malheureux de toute ma vie Blaine. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça. Je ne veux pas te voir vivre ça ...

Kurt avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Kurt ...

Blaine s'approcha du lit et le prit dans ses bras. Puis il s'éloigna un peu pour lui parler.

- Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que tout ça ne ce soit jamais passé, je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais ce que tu viens de me raconter, tu l'as raconté au passé et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant tu n'es plus seul. Et tout ça demain, je ne vais pas l'affronter seul non plus. Tu seras là avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je veux pas qu'ils te fassent de mal ... déclara Kurt.

- Ça va aller, je te le promets Kurt. Je t'en supplie ne crois jamais ce que ce genre de personne te dit. Tu es une personne extraordinaire et si les gens sont assez cons pour ne pas s'en rendre compte alors c'est leur problème. Viens là ...

Blaine tendit ses bras où Kurt se réfugia.

- J'ai peur d'y retourner, je ne veux pas que tout ça continue ... dit Kurt entre deux sanglots.

- Je ne laisserai pas les choses continuer. Ça va bien se passer. On va traverser ça tous les deux.

Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête en le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Blaine, je voulais pas t'énerver ...

- T'excuse pas ... Maintenant endors toi et arrêtes de penser à demain. D'accord ?!

- Ok ...

- Et Kurt ?!

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas j'étais juste ...

- Je sais Blaine, je sais, lui répondit-il simplement en l'embrassant.

Il fallut que quelques minutes à Kurt pour s'endormir dans les bras de Blaine mais beaucoup plus longtemps pour que ce dernier s'endorme.

Lorsque Blaine et Kurt se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, dans la voiture garée dans le parking du lycée, la tension était à son comble. Kurt n'avait pas sorti un mot du trajet, et Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire pour le rassurer.

- Ok ... Bon il va falloir qu'on y aille maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient assis sur les sièges de la voiture sans bouger.

- Je suppose oui ...

- Kurt ...

- C'est pas pour moi que je suis inquiet mais c'est pour toi, c'est pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre et ...

- Je suis prêt. Je le suis vraiment. Arrêtes de te faire du soucis. Ça va aller. Ok ?!

- Ok ...

- Aller. C'est parti.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortit, Kurt fit de même. Les regards se posaient déjà sur eux, étonnés de les voir arriver dans la même voiture. Blaine la contourna pour rejoindre Kurt, et ils marchèrent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'aux portes du lycée. Ils firent un stop devant, se lancèrent un dernier regard: Blaine hocha la tête et sourit, puis tendit la main. Kurt hésita quelques secondes avant de la lui prendre puis, ils entrèrent dans le lycée. Tout le monde, sans exception les fixait, étonné de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Ils allèrent en direction du casier de Kurt, et Blaine attendit sans un mot, le temps qu'il prenne les livres dont il avait besoin.

- Hey les garçons ! s'exclama Rachel en venant dans leur direction. Vous tenez le coup ?

- Ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'on est entrés dans le lycée et on nous regarde comme si on était des meurtriers, répondit Blaine.

- Ne faites pas attention à eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Blaine, fais gaffe au slushie, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

- Ça c'est parce qu'ils ne frappent pas les filles, déclara Kurt en claquant la porte de son casier.

- Outch je suis désolé Kurt je ne voulais pas ...

- C'est rien t'inquiète.

- Vous avez quoi comme cours là ? demanda Blaine pour changer de sujet.

- Physique. On va s'éclater ! s'exclama ironiquement Rachel. Et toi ?

- Histoire. Je vais tenter de ne pas m'endormir. On se voit à la cafet à midi alors ?

- Oui bon courage pour tes cours Blaine ! déclara-t-elle.

Kurt lui sourit simplement et Blaine partit pour son cours. Rachel et Kurt firent de même.

- Tout va bien entre vous ? Finn m'a dit qu'il vous a entendu vous disputez hier soir ?

- Oui oui ça s'est arrangé. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois me comporter avec lui au lycée. A la maison tout est naturel, mais dès qu'on est dans un lieu public, je sais pas ... J'ai peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez.

- Parles-en avec lui Kurt. Il n'y a que lui qui peut t'aider sur ce coup.

- Surement ...

Ils attendirent devant la porte que le professeur arrive. Les chuchotements par rapport à Blaine et lui étaient insupportables, tout le monde le fixait.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que toi et ton mec vous êtes l'attraction du jour, s'exclama Santana en arrivant vers eux.

- Merci de me le rappeler ...

- Aller tout le monde ! On entre ! s'écria leur professeur de physique.

Kurt et Rachel se mirent à leurs places habituelles et le cour commença.

A la fin du cours, Rachel devait poser quelques questions au prof et Kurt avait besoin de passer aux toilettes. Il lui proposa donc qu'ils se rejoignent devant leur prochaine salle de cours. Il ne vit pas les garçons de l'équipe le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand il remarqua que la porte ne se refermait pas derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kevin Wilson et David Karofsky, ainsi que les autres garçons de l'équipe qui étaient en retrait. Il tenta de garder son calme, de ne pas paniquer.

- Alors comme ça Princesse Hummel, on se trompe encore de chiottes?

Kurt ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Anderson ?

- Quoi ?!

- C'est encore pire que ce qu'on pensait en fait. Tu l'as vraiment rendu pédé ?

- J'ai rien fait du tout.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire tous tes trucs là, nous on va pas laisser passer ça. Notre pote est devenu ... dégueulasse à cause de toi, s'exclama Kevin.

- Blaine est toujours la même personne, je ne l'ai pas changé du tout.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'avec toutes tes manières et tes allures de tapettes il n'a pu que devenir comme toi?

- Je ne sais pas, j'agis exactement pareil devant lui que devant vous. Ça vous a rendu homo vous de me voir tous les jours ?

- Ne parle pas comme ça Hummel ! s'écria Karofsky. Les gars, laissez moi seul avec lui.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ten pose des questions Wilson ?

- Ok ça va mec ! On se casse, dit-il aux autres.

Kurt commença sérieusement à paniquer. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui, ça avait vraiment mal tourné. Les garçons quittèrent les toilettes.

- C'est lui qui te fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant les marques dans le cou de Kurt.

- C'est en aucun cas tes affaires Karofsky.

- Donc tu aimes te faire enculer par Anderson ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Kurt.

- Ne t'approches pas de moi ...

- Ou quoi ?! Hummel tu serais incapable de te défendre. J'ai juste à faire ça ...

Il le poussa contre le mur.

- Donc tu disais ?

- Ne me touche pas Karofsky. Tu me dégoûtes ...

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Hummel ...

- Tu fais le dur et tu fais celui qui est au dessus de tout le monde, mais t'es juste jaloux de Blaine et moi.

- Jaloux ?! Comment je pourrais être jaloux de quelqu'un comme toi ou lui ? rigola Karofsky.

- Parce qu'on assume qui on est, on a eu le courage de le faire et toi tu n'es qu'un mec qui n'a pas le cran pour assumer qui tu es vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! hurla-t-il.

- Tu peux essayer de convaincre qui tu veux, mais ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

Karofsky hors de lui, attrapa Kurt par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur. Leurs têtes étaient dangereusement proche l'une de l'autre.

- Ne t'avise même pas de recommencer ... commença Kurt avec les yeux remplis de dégoût.

- Je fais ce que je veux Hummel.

- Je risque de te vomir dessus.

Karofsky le plaqua plus fort.

- Ta gueule !

Kurt tenta de se débattre. Il se détestait à ce moment là. Il détestait le fait que Karofsky soit beaucoup plus fort que lui et qu'il soit incapable de se défendre. Il haïssait ça

- Lâche moi.

- Si tu ne le lâches pas sur le champ, je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt avec soulagement alors que Karofsky le lâchait.

- Je ne t'avais pas dis un truc Karofsky ?! demanda Blaine en le fixant.

- Et pourquoi j'écouterai ce que tu me dis ?

Kurt remarqua le poing de Blaine se refermer. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Viens on s'en va, chuchota-t-il.

- Ouais allez faire vos tapettes ailleurs. Sérieux Anderson, je te pensais pas du genre à vouloir mettre ta queue dans le cul de Hummel. Dis avec les mecs on se demandait, est-ce qu'il hurle aussi comme une fille ? Non parce qu'il a déjà toute l'apparence donc ...

- Blaine, on y va. Viens, le tira Kurt.

- Lâche moi.

Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, son regard était rivé sur Karofsky qui ricanait derrière Kurt.

- Je vais le tuer ...

- Blaine ! Arrête.

Il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- On s'en va. Il n'en vaut pas le coup. S'il te plait, allons nous en.

- T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ...

- Blaine on s'en fout. On s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres tu te souviens ?

- Mais ... Il t'a ...

- Blaine. Pour moi s'il te plait.

- Ok ...

- Pathétique ! déclara Karofsky derrière eux.

Kurt se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Écoutes si ta vie c'est de la merde, ne viens pas pourrir la notre. Parce que là c'est toi qui est pathétique. Et tu le resteras. Tu te marieras surement avec une fille que tu auras rencontré à la Fac, vous aurez des enfants, puis le week-end tu iras coucher avec des mecs que tu as rencontré dans un bar gay, parce ce qu'il y aura seulement dans ce genre d'endroit que tu pourras être vraiment toi même, et en rentrant, tu embrasseras ta femme et tes enfants. C'est tout ce que tu arriveras à faire de ta vie Karofsky. Et pour rien au monde, j'échangerai ma vie pour la tienne.

Il prit Blaine par le bras et le tira en dehors des toilettes laissant un Karofsky choqué. Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à leur salle de maths.

- Bon sang ! Je m'inquiétais où est ce que vous étiez ... Blaine ça va ? s'exclama Rachel qui les attendait devant la salle.

Il ne répondit pas et entra s'installer dans la salle de cours. Rachel lança un regard interrogateur à Kurt qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Kurt ! Raconte moi !

- Karofsky.

- Oh.

- Mlle Berry et M. Hummel allez-vous nous faire le plaisir d'assister au cours ? demanda Mr Collins devant la porte, attendant qu'ils entrent.

- Oui pardon, s'excusa rapidement Kurt en poussant Rachel à l'intérieur de la salle.

Ils s'installèrent à leur places habituelles car Blaine s'était mis à côté de Puck au fond de la salle. Et pour une fois, Kurt ne sortit pas un mot du cours.

**xxxxxxxx**

A la fin de la journée, Kurt rentra avec Rachel car Blaine finissait un peu plus tard que lui. Elle le déposa chez lui puis partit.

- Alors cette journée de cours ? demanda Burt lorsqu'il entendit son fils rentrer.

- Pas envie d'en parler, déclara Kurt en montant directement dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte. Son père entra.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui.

- Kurt. Je te connais. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

- C'est juste ... Je suis épuisé qu'on nous laisse pas tranquille.

- Tu veux dire toi et Blaine ? demanda Burt en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Kurt.

- Oui. Tout le monde nous regarde comme si on était les choses les plus répugnantes du lycée. Les gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de chuchoter dès qu'on passe devant eux dans les couloirs, on nous insulte, on pousse Blaine à bout ... Et c'était que le premier jour papa ...

- Justement Kurt, c'était le premier jour. Les choses vont se tasser au fur et à mesure du temps. Pour l'instant vous êtes l'attention de tout le monde au lycée mais ça se trouve, sans le savoir, vous aidez d'autres personnes qui sont encore dans le cas qu'était de Blaine il y a quelques mois, et qui ont juste besoin de modèles pour être eux même. Ce que pense les autres Kurt, tu t'en fiches, tu passes au-dessus. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, tu sais ce que Blaine vaut et les gens qui t'aiment le savent aussi. C'est tout ce qui doit compter. Je t'aime et je suis fière que tu sois capable de faire tout ça.

- Merci papa ...

- Ta mère serait fière de toi aussi, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant les mots de son père.

- Tenez le coup tous les deux, ne vous laissez par abattre par ce que pensent les autres. Vous vous aimez et c'est tout ce qui doit compter. Et si vraiment il y a des choses ingérables pour vous qui se passent, tu viens m'en parler et j'irai en parler au proviseur. Ok ?

- Ok ...

- Aller viens là, déclara Burt en se rapprochant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Blaine rentra à l'heure du repas, Kurt n'eut donc pas le temps de lui parler parce qu'ils devaient déjà être à table. Blaine ne sortit pas un mot du repas, se contentant de manger et de regarder uniquement son assiette. Carole tenta à quelques occasions de lui poser des questions sur sa journée, mais il se répondait simplement par des réponses brèves. Burt lui fit alors comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Après qu'ils aient fini de débarrasser, Blaine monta dans la chambre, suivit de près par Kurt. Il prit son livre dans son sac, s'assit sur le lit et commença à le lire. Kurt le regarda faire et attendit quelques minutes debout au milieu de la chambre, mais il ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

- Tu comptes m'ignorer combien de temps ? demanda Kurt agacé.

- Je ne t'ignore pas, je bosse, on a une interro demain en maths je te rappelle, répondit-il froidement.

- Ok ...

Kurt s'assit à son tour sur son lit et regarda dans le vide.

- Désolé, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, s'excusa Blaine.

- A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- Oui et à cause de moi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt sur un ton inquiet.

- Je suis allé jusqu'à chez Karofsky après les cours ...

- Tu ... Blaine !

Ce dernier posa le livre sur ses genoux pour enfin regarder Kurt.

- Il ... Il m'a mis hors de moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire ce genre de trucs, ou de tenter encore des choses. J'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'étais tout seul, j'étais énervé, et j'ai conduit jusqu'à chez lui.

- J'avais raison alors de m'inquiéter parce que tu ne rentrais pas ...

- Je suis désolé j'aurais dû appeler ou ...

- Tu aurais du oui. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je suis pas entré chez lui Kurt. J'ai poiroté dans ma voiture, en me demandant si je devais entrer et lui casser la gueule jusqu'à ce ...

- Stop.

- Kurt, je suis en train de tourner comme mon père !

- Quoi ?! Blaine qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai qu'une envie c'est de frapper pour me défouler quand je suis énervé. Qu'est-ce que fait mon père quand il est énervé ? Il frappe. Je suis en train de devenir_ comme lui_.

- Blaine ...

Kurt s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Arrête ça. Tu ne lui ressembles en aucun cas.

Blaine se dégagea de lui. Et se leva d'un bond.

- Bien sûr que si Kurt ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne le vois pas parce que tu ne le connais pas. Mais .. Moi je le vois. Je deviens violent comme lui et ..

- Les seules fois où tu as frappé quelqu'un c'était pour défendre. Et pas pour attaquer comme _lui _le fait. Viens ici, déclara-t-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

Blaine hésita quelques secondes et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu crois que tu deviens comme lui simplement parce que tu as frappé des gens. Mais contrairement à lui, tu as frappé Karofsky ou les autres pour défendre Santana ou pour me défendre moi. Si j'avais ta force physique et qu'il arrivait ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin à toi, je n'aurais pas hésité à frapper Karofsky moi aussi.

Blaine leva un regard rempli d'espoir vers Kurt.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que oui. J'essaye de jouer le médiateur parce que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou que tu lui en fasses assez pour avoir des problèmes. J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de frapper ton père aussi. Mais bon, ça après j'ai vite oublié.

Blaine lui sourit.

- Ton père fait tout le contraire. Il attaque. Son moyen de communication à lui c'est la violence. Il n'est pas d'accord avec quelque chose, il hurle. Il n'est pas d'accord avec quelqu'un, il frappe. Tu n'as rien de tout ça Blaine. Et je te rappelle que tu es un adolescent, et les ados ont souvent tendance à tomber dans la violence. Regarde Puck, regarde Santana. On est comme ça, on se cherche, on a chacun nos trucs. Et maintenant, il faut travailler _ton truc_ pour que ça se calme.

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux me calmer.

- Et ben alors je serai là pour te calmer à chaque fois, sourit Kurt. Mais dans ces cas là, appelle moi surtout quand tu es dans une situation comme tout à l'heure ok ?

- Ok ...

- Et Blaine, ne te renferme pas, parle moi. Je suis là pour toi tu te souviens ?

- Oui ...

- Comment tu as su que j'étais aux toilettes ?

- Kurt. Je te connais maintenant. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas avec Rachel, je me suis dit que tu devais être aux toilettes en train de te recoiffer, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, Blaine entoura ses bras autour de lui pour qu'ils soient encore plus proche l'un de l'autre mais Kurt le repoussa.

- Contrôle de maths demain ! Tu te souviens ? dit-il en souriant.

- Mmmmh, grogna Blaine.

Kurt se rassit, et plongea dans ses révisions tandis que Blaine continuait de le regarder. Sentant le regard de son petit-ami posé sur lui, Kurt releva la tête.

- Blaine ... Révise. Aller !

- Tu me déconcentres.

- Et ben je vais allez réviser dans le salon alors ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

- Non non non. Ok j'arrête promis.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de Blaine. Il se rassit sur le lit, plus proche de lui cependant. Et tout deux se mirent à réviser silencieusement. Après quelques minutes, Kurt s'énerva sur son livre, et le lança au bout du lit.

- Je comprends rien, ça me saoule.

- Et ben ... rigola Blaine.

- Je vois pas le but de tous ces trucs là, je comprends rien.

- Reprends ton livre, je vais t'expliquer.

- Mmmmh.

- Arrête de faire ta moue ! Aller !

- Ok, ok !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Blaine se contenta d'aider Kurt à comprendre leur cours. Après un long moment, il avait enfin comprit et ils se remirent à leurs révisions personnelles. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine sentit un poids sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir que Kurt s'était endormi et sa tête s'était posée contre son épaule. Il sourit à cette vue et se décida à le réveiller.

- Kurt ... chuchota-t-il.

Kurt gigota et finalement entoura son bras autour de la taille de Blaine de façon à être complètement dans ses bras.

- Kuuuurt, dit-il en caressant la joue de ce dernier.

- Mmmhh.

- Tu serais mieux dans les draps tu crois pas ?

- Mmmmh.

Blaine défit les couvertures, et prit Kurt dans ses bras de manière à le glisser dans les draps. Il vit le sourire de Kurt se dessiner sur ses lèvres une fois qu'il était complètement couché. Et Blaine ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa tendrement. Il rompit le baiser peu de temps après. Kurt lui sourit une nouvelle fois et Blaine se remit en position assise pour continuer de réviser. Mais finalement, au lieu de réviser, Blaine se contenta de regarder son petit-ami qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, avant de lui même s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Blaine décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille mettre les choses au clair avec Ashley. Elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages pendant les vacances et ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était fini. Il l'avait évité toute la journée la veille et il savait qu'il ne pourra pas l'éviter éternellement. De plus, il devait tout arrêter et pour lui et pour Kurt. Il lui envoya un message pour la prévenir qu'ils devaient parler et que c'était important. Ils se rejoignirent donc devant le lycée, dans un coin plutôt tranquille.

- Blaine, déclara-t-elle le voyant arriver.

Plus il la voyait, plus il se demandait comment il avait réussi à tenir le coup avec une fille comme ça.

- Tu voulais me parler j't'écoute. Et j'ai pas tout mon temps, continua-t-elle.

- Tu dois aller rejoindre Kevin dans une cabine des chiottes c'est ça ? demanda Blaine en rigolant.

- Arrête de faire comme si j'avais tous les torts, j'te rappelle que tu me trompais toi aussi, et avec Hummel en plus, dit-elle avec dégout.

- En fait, j'appelle pas ça de la tromperie.

- Ah bon ? Et comment t'appelles ça alors ?

- Ashley ... On peut parler de tromperie quand on est dans une relation de confiance, d'amour. Et désolé mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune confiance en toi et ne parlons même pas de sentiments parce que ...

- Oui mais ...

- Je n'ai pas eu et je n'aurai jamais de sentiment pour toi.

Ashley le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, le soir où tu es venue me voir pour me parler de nos parents et me dire qu'on devait se mettre ensemble et que si ça se trouve les sentiments viendraient avec le temps ... Et ben ce soir là, quand je t'ai dit oui, je venais d'embrasser Kurt pour la première fois.

- C'est écœurant.

- Tout le temps où on a été soit disant en couple, je n'avais que lui dans ma tête. Chaque minute et chaque seconde.

- Personne ne pense à quelqu'un d'autre quand il est avec moi. Surtout pas à Hummel.

- Oh crois moi que si.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas couché avec moi Anderson. Et je suis persuadée qu'en fait t'avais juste la trouille et que t'es toujours puceau. Ça va ruiner ta réputation si je le dis Blaine.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rigoler aux mots d'Ashley.

- Écoutes, au point où en est ma réputation tu peux bien dire tout ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais crois moi, je suis loin d'être puceau et je suis persuadé que Kurt serait heureux de le confirmer.

Ashley fit de nouveau une grimace.

- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu aucun désir pour toi et que tu ne m'attires pas du tout, ajouta Blaine.

- Tu cherches à faire quoi là en fait ?

- A te faire comprendre que tu n'es rien pour moi et que je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.

- Mais Blaine, déclara Ashley en rigolant, ce que tu ne comprends toujours pas c'est que tu n'as pas le choix, tu es coincé avec moi, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Je suis ok pour fermer les yeux sur ta période je ne sais quoi avec Hummel. Tu fermes les yeux sur Kevin et on recommence tout à zéro.

- Non en fait je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends rien. J'aime Kurt. Je suis fou amoureux de lui et ...

- Oh s'il te plait, t'es pas amoureux de _ça. _Ce mec est juste dégueulasse, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça au fond de toi, dit Ashley en tentant de caresser la joue de Blaine.

- Putain ... Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama Blaine en lui enlevant sa main. Ne commence pas à parler de lui comme ça, parce que j'te jure que je ne garderai pas mon calme très longtemps.

Blaine semblait vraiment énervé et Ashley comprit qu'elle ne devait pas pousser plus loin. Au final elle ne connaissait pas Blaine plus que ça, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Elle avait entendu parler de la violence de son père, et elle se dit que le provoquer n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Et étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls, elle ne se sentait pas complètement rassuré.

Blaine comprit que sa menace avait marché. Bien sûr qu'il ne prévoyait pas de lui faire du mal, même si elle continuait d'insulter Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas poser la main sur une fille. Mais ça, Ashley ne le savait pas et il en jouait.

- Tu m'oublies, tu ignores Kurt, et tu ne nous adresses plus jamais la parole. Tu crois que tu pourras tenir le coup ?

- Et je peux savoir ce que ton père va penser de ça Blaine ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut penser. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est Kurt.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu devrais penser à changer Ashley. Tu vas quitter le lycée, tu n'auras plus toute l'équipe derrière toi pour te protéger pour les conneries que tu dis ou fait. Et je pense que ça serait vraiment le moment que tu te remettes en question, parce que si tu restes avec cette attitude, tu vas finir seule.

Ashley regarda Blaine avec étonnement, puis comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, elle baissa le regard sur ses pieds.

- Ok tu as été cette fille pendant le lycée, mais putain Ashley ... Grandit. Fais toi tes propres opinions et arrête de suivre tout le monde. Et là tu trouveras quelqu'un.

- J'ai tous les mecs que je veux Blaine.

- Non.

- Oui bon, excepté ceux qui préfèrent les mecs, et tant mieux j'en veux pas.

- Pourtant tu viens juste de me dire que tu pouvais fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kurt. Donc ...

- Toi c'est différent.

- Ah bon ? Et en quoi ?

- Parce que ... tu ...

- Je quoi ? demanda Blaine sur un ton las, s'attendant encore au pire.

- Parce que toi, je sais qu'au fond t'es un mec bien comparé à tous ceux avec qui j'ai pu être.

Blaine regarda Ashley avec de grands yeux . Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, en fait, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu une discussion tous les deux.

- Tous les autres veulent simplement coucher avec moi et me larguent après ou vont voir ailleurs.

- En même temps, tu donnes l'image d'une fille qui en a rien à foutre et qui n'a pas envie de sérieux donc ...

- T'insinue que j'ai l'image d'une pute comme Lopez ?

- Parle pas d'elle comme ça.

- Excuse-moi mais ...

- Tu ne la connais pas donc tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, insista Blaine en revenant sur le ton qu'il avait avant.

- Ok ça va ... dit Ashley en levant les yeux.

- Je ne dis pas que tu as l'image d'une pute, mais juste que tu ne fais pas passer l'image d'une fille qui veut du sérieux, comme Quinn ou Mercedes ...

- C'est qui celles là ?

- Laisse tomber, ce fut au tour de Blaine de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Donc tu ne veux pas ?

- Vouloir quoi ?

- Ben qu'on recommence à zéro et qu'on oublie tout ?

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Bah oui.

- Ashley ... Je suis avec Kurt maintenant. Nous deux c'est fini, même si y'a jamais grand chose qui a commencé.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Quand tu tomberas amoureuse, tu comprendras.

- Bien sûr ... répondit Ashley en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaine avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait et comprit qu'il était temps de partir. Mais Ashley continua.

- Ça veut dire que les repas avec nos parents chez toi sont terminés ?

- Yep.

- Oh mon dieu. Tant mieux c'était vraiment le pire de tout.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Au moins ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose.

- Blaine ?

Il tourna la tête au son de la voix de Kurt. Ce dernier balançait son regard entre Blaine et Ashley, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait. _Parce que bien sûr_, pensa Blaine, _il faut qu'il arrive au moment où je rigole avec elle pour la première fois de toute ma vie_._ Merde._

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce-que tu ...

- Ça fait un moment que je te cherche et Santana m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu partir de ce côté là.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait décidé de parler avec Ashley car il était persuadé que ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que je dérange donc ...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Blaine. Non pas du tout !

- Oh c'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas vous regardez vous disputer comme un vieux couple, ça me donne envie de vomir. Berk, déclara Ashley. Blaine on se voit plus tard ?

Et avant même que Blaine n'ait le temps de la repousser, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle regarda Kurt avec un grand sourire provocateur et partit, les laissant seuls.

- Kurt ...

- Laisse tomber.

Kurt fit demi-tour pour partir mais Blaine le retint par le bras.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle et moi ...

- Excuse-moi, j'te surprends caché avec ton ex en train de rigoler, tu la laisses t'embrasser, j'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes.

- C'est pas mon ex ...

- Si Blaine, tu étais avec elle, elle t'a embrassé, elle t'a pris dans ses bras, tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas ton ex.

- Kurt.

- Quoi ? répondit-il agacé.

- Tu sais que je t'aime. Toi et personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

- Parce que ...

Blaine s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille afin qu'ils soient plus proches l'un de l'autre.

- ... Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne devait plus tenter de me parler, que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à elle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait intérêt à te laisser tranquille sinon ça ne le ferait pas. Je me suis dit que je te devais au moins ça.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser comme ça ?

- J'ai été pris de court, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle le fasse du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Je la déteste. Et te voir avec elle ça me rappelle juste que vous avez été ensemble et ... J'aime pas repenser à cette période.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, il attira Kurt dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

Kurt ne répondit pas tout de suite, profitant juste des bras de Blaine. Après un moment, ils s'éloigna de lui.

- J'ai pas envie que tu me caches des trucs. Si tu dois lui parler, tu me le dis . Même si tu sais que ça ne me plaira pas, je veux savoir. Parce que ne pas me le dire c'est encore pire, je me fais des films et tout ...

- Ok. Promis.

Kurt lui sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Et je t'aime aussi Blaine, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Blaine sourit et prit la main de Kurt afin qu'ils retournent dans le lycée pour continuer leur journée de cours. Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après car ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun pour cette heure. Lorsque Blaine arriva dans sa salle de cours, il vit Santana au fond de la salle et alla sans hésitation s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec barbie pute Blainey ?

- Comment tu savais que j'étais avec elle ?

- Je l'ai vu te rejoindre en entrant au lycée.

- Et bien sûr tu as envoyé Kurt.

- Eh ! Je te rappelle que t'es censé rien faire avec elle.

- Je ne faisais rien avec elle ...

- Ben alors il est où le soucis ?

- Kurt a été jaloux.

- Oh Blainey, Blainey ... Comment te dire ? La jalousie, ça donne du bon sexe. Du très bon sexe. Tu vas voir, tu viendras me remercier.

- Ça va pas bien toi des fois ... rigola Blaine.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Ouais on va dire ça.

Leur professeur demanda leur attention et la classe se calma pour le début du cours. Elle leur demanda de faire des exercices, par deux ou tout seul. Mais Blaine en avait pas fini avec Santana, les exercices, se seraient pour plus tard. Tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers son partenaire, soit pour travailler, soit pour discuter, Blaine se tourna vers Santana.

- Bon tu vas te décider à me raconter pour Brittany ?

- Oh. Si tu me refais penser à ça, je vais être obligé de faire un meurtre, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir vers Artie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a pété une crise de jalousie par rapport à la relation que j'ai avec Britt. Et sans faire exprès, elle a lâché ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, et la binocle lui a dit qu'elle était complètement stupide.

- Oh.

- C'est pas le truc qu'on dit à Britt. Ce genre d'insultes c'est ce qui la blesse le plus.

- Comment elle va ?

- Ça va un peu mieux, j'étais là pour lui remonter le moral.

Santana remarqua le sourire de Blaine à ses mots.

- Non pas de _là_ de cette manière Anderson.

- Malheureusement pour toi j'en suis sûr, rigola-t-il.

- Et beh. Il faut que tu arrêtes de trainer avec moi, ça ne te va pas du tout Blainey.

- Du coup ils ne sont plus ensemble ?

- Nope.

- T'as une chance alors ...

- Yep.

Blaine sourit de nouveau et se décida à regarder les exercices qu'ils étaient censés faire.

- Mais avant ça, il faut que je dise deux mots à la binocle. Qu'on s'explique un peu.

- Santana ... soupira Blaine en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Hey, t'as le droit de casser la gueule à Karofsky si il fait du mal à Hummel. Ne m'empêche pas de m'expliquer avec l'autre si il fait du mal à Britt.

- Tu marques un point.

- Je sais.

- Rien de violent ?

- Je ne vais pas frapper un mec en chaise roulante franchement.

- Mmh.

- Je ne vais pas le frapper, je vais juste lui parler.

- Ok ... Ok !

A la fin du cours, Blaine rangea ses affaires et remarqua la vitesse à laquelle Santana avait rangé les siennes. Elle se précipita vers le bureau de Artie. Il rangea plus vite et se leva à son tour pour aller les rejoindre, il prit la conversation en cours.

- ... et elle m'a un peu expliqué ce que tu lui as dit, finit Santana.

- Elle m'a trompé avec toi.

- Et alors ? C'est une raison de lui dire ça ? Tu connais Britt, tu sais combien elle peut être sensible et tu sais très bien comment elle réagit aux personnes qui lui disent ça.

- C'est sorti tout seul.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! s'exclama Santana en se penchant sur Artie.

Blaine était rassuré d'être resté avec elle. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Par expérience, il savait que se retrouver face au mec qui avait fait du mal à la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux, ce n'est pas possible de contrôler ses gestes. Il posa une main sur son bras pour la retenir. Cette dernière tourna les yeux vers Blaine et croisa son regard. Comme si elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de lui faire passer comme message, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- Si Brittany vient me voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, parce que tu lui as fait du mal, ou que tu lui as dit quelque chose de méchant encore une fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien. Que tu sois en fauteuil ou pas, tu lui fais du mal, je t'en fait. C'est aussi simple que ça. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

Artie avait les yeux ronds et ne paraissait pas du tout rassuré aux mots de Santana. Il déglutit avant de hocher la tête.

- Cool, dit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, laissant Blaine et Artie tous seuls.

- Elle ... Au fond elle est pas si méchante, tenta Blaine gêné.

- Ouais ... Ben ça doit être sa face cachée alors ...

- Ne fais pas le con avec Brittany, elle ne le suportera pas ...

- Oui je crois que j'ai compris le message Blaine, dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé si elle t'a foutu un peu la trouille.

- Oh c'est Santana Lopez, on a tous l'habitude. Vaut mieux être son ami que son ennemi, crois moi tu as bien de la chance !

- Je m'en rends compte de plus en plus, rigola-t-il.

- A plus Blaine, déclara Artie en quittant la salle.

**xxxxxxx**

De son côté Kurt, qui se dirigeait vers sa classe de cours après avoir quitté Blaine, vit Ashley seule entrer dans les toilettes. Il ne réfléchit pas et la suivit. Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui ce qui fit sursauter Ashley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hummel ? Tu t'es trompé de toilettes !

- C'est bizarre pourtant, on a l'habitude de me dire que les miens sont ici. Faudrait tous vous mettre d'accord, se moqua Kurt.

- Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Oh non crois moi, j'ai aucune envie de jouer un jeu avec toi.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Pour parler de Blaine.

Ashley rigola et sortit son maquillage de son sac. Elle posa tout sur le lavabo avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire sur Blaine ?

- Ne t'approche plus de lui.

Ashley le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que c'est moi qui cherche Blaine ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- C'est lui qui m'a envoyé un message ce matin. C'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'on se voit.

- Oui pour te dire de le laisser tranquille.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne te croyais pas aussi naïf Hummel. Il est venu me voir parce qu'il avait envie de me demander quelque chose.

- Et je pourrais savoir ce qu'est cette chose ? soupira Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un plan cul.

- Pardon ?

- Ouais. Il m'a dit que tu ne lui suffisais pas, que t'étais trop inexpérimenté et que ça le saoulait. Que coucher avec une fille lui manquait. Alors il est venu me voir pour me demander à ce qu'on se voit de temps en temps pour combler son manque, tu vois. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit "on se voit plus tard" quand je vous ai laissé Hummel.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Donc tu dis que Blaine serait en manque de filles ?

- Oh que oui.

- Et qu'il serait venue vers toi ?

- Oui.

Kurt ne répondit rien.

- Désolé Hummel ... C'est comme ça. Anderson n'est pas branché mecs, il a dû le croire ou alors il s'est servi de toi pour se faire remarquer par sa famille. Ou un truc du genre.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu me répondras honnêtement ?

- Lâche ta question Hummel, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si Blaine était en manque de filles, tu veux me dire pourquoi il viendrait te voir toi, alors qu'il est ami avec Santana Lopez ? Parce qu'entre toi et moi, j'ai beau être gay, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et Santana, je veux pas dire hein, mais elle est 1 million de fois plus sexy que toi. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que Blaine serait d'accord avec moi.

Ashley tourna son regard vers Kurt. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Elle pensait déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

- La prochaine fois que tu essayes de briser mon couple, soit un peu plus intelligente pour ton plan, ajouta Kurt.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

- Alors, je te le répète une dernière fois, Blaine est avec moi. T'as fait la connerie d'en avoir rien à foutre de lui et de le laisser partir. Moi je peux te dire que je ne ferai jamais cette erreur. C'est moi qu'il embrasse le matin en se réveillant, moi qu'il embrasse le soir avant de se coucher, c'est moi qu'il prend dans ses bras, c'est avec moi qu'il couche et pas avec toi. Et moi je ne suis pas prêt de laisser une fille comme toi gâcher ce que nous avons. Donc ne t'approche pas de Blaine. Laisse le tranquille et ne pose même pas le regard sur lui. Moi aussi je peux détruire une réputation. N'en doute jamais.

Sur cette phrase, il tourna les talons et laissa une Ashley sous le choc plantée dans les toilettes des filles. Il pouvait se le dire, sur ce coup, il était assez fière de lui.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Dans la journée Blaine voulu passer à son casier mais sur le chemin, il entendit deux filles parler et leur sujet de conversation l'intrigua. Il fit mine de s'arrêter pour regarder son portable.

- Oui je te dis, Kurt Hummel et Ashley Greece. J'étais dans la cabine ! dit l'une.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben Ashley a commencé à dire que Blaine lui avait fait des avances et lui avait demandé de coucher avec elle parce que Hummel ne lui suffisait pas.

- Berk ...

_Et merde ... Kurt je t'en supplie ne crois pas cette ..._

- Et là Hummel a répondu, "parce que tu crois vraiment que si Blaine était en manque de filles, ce serait vers toi qu'il se serait tourné alors qu'il est ami avec Santana Lopez"

- Il a pas dit ça ?

- Si ! Et attends, il a même dit "parce que j'ai beau être gay, je ne suis pas aveugle, Santana est un 1 million de fois plus sexy que toi."

- Non ?!

- Si je te promets ! Dommage que j'étais enfermée dans la cabine parce que j'aurais trop aimé voir la tête de Ashley !

- Elle lui a répondu quoi ?

- Rien ! C'est ça le pire, bon après il a fait son petit discours de mec jaloux en disant que Blaine était à lui et tout le tralala, et il a fini par dire que si elle posait ne serait-ce que le regard sur lui, elle comprendrait qu'il sait ruiner une réputation lui aussi.

- Ouah. J'aurais jamais pensé que ...

- Le plus pratique c'est que tu te plantes au milieu d'elles Blainey, tu entendrais mieux leur conversation, déclara Santana qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

- C'est si évident que ça ?

- Oui, y'a que des blondasses comme ça qui ne peuvent pas comprendre.

- Faut que je te laisse, je dois retrouver Kurt.

- Mmmh. Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit en cours pas vrai ? dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- T'as même pas idée à quel point.

- Berk non et je ne veux pas ! cria Santana alors que Blaine était déjà parti en direction du casier de Kurt.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Blaine trouva son petit-ami à son casier en compagnie de Rachel. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il ne put se retenir et embrassa brièvement Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier en remarquant le sourire de Blaine.

- Rien, rien. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas avoir un petit-ami aussi possessif c'est tout.

Kurt fronça les sourcils aux mots de Blaine.

- J'ai entendu des filles parler de la scène des toilettes avec Ashley.

- Oh.

- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux, rigola Rachel en s'éclipsant.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvait pas la supporter ... s'expliqua Kurt.

- Mmmh mmmh.

- Elle est là à te tourner autour en étant persuadée que vous deux c'est encore possible.

- Mmh.

- Elle était là à me provoquer en me faisant croire que tu lui avais demandé de coucher avec elle, elle avait ce sourire supérieur insupportable sur les lèvres. J'avais envie de l'étrangler.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Kurt s'énervait.

- Elle croit trop qu'elle a encore des chances avec toi, c'est ça le pire. Elle ne comprend pas et ne se met pas dans la tête que tu es avec moi maintenant et pas avec elle.

Blaine s'appuya sur le casier à côté de lui et regarda Kurt qui mettait ses livres avec violence dans son casier. Son sourire devenait de plus en plus grand.

- T'es loin d'être célibataire Blaine.

- Oh ça je le sais.

- Et ben apparemment pas elle, dit-il en claquant la porte de son casier. Et il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que tu étais avec moi et pas avec elle ou tout seul.

- Kurt ?

- Quoi ? rétorqua ce dernier.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas ...

Mais avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Blaine.

- Bon ok, peut-être un petit peu.

Blaine rigola et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Et comme je te dis, y'a rien de plus sexy.

- Blaine Anderson ...

- Mmh ?

La sonnerie annonça le début des cours.

- On doit aller en cours, déclara Kurt en souriant et en lui tournant le dos.

Et bien sûr Blaine ne manqua pas le petit jeu de Kurt avec ses hanches tout le long du couloir.

_Il va finir par me tuer un jour._

Leur journée continua telle que la précédente, tout le monde murmurait sur leur passage ou leur lançait des regard de dégoût. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Blaine de tenir la main de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Kurt était la personne la plus forte que Blaine connaisse. Il méritait d'être tenu par la main dans les couloirs, d'être embrassé dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur classe de Maths, que Blaine, Kurt, Santana et Rachel avaient en commun, l'action qui suivit n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient pour une fin de journée. Ils marchaient en ligne dans le couloir, Blaine et Kurt se tenait par la main au milieu, Santana marchait du côté de Blaine et Rachel de celui de Kurt. Lorsque ce dernier vit l'équipe de football marcher dans leur direction, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Blaine encore plus fort. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner des explications car son petit-ami remarqua tout de suite la bande, mais il remarqua surtout ce que les 4 premiers footballeurs avaient dans les mains: des sluchies. Il s'attendait à ce que chaque sluchie soit lancé sur un d'entre eux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas en fait à ce que les 4 sluchies soient lancés seulement en direction de lui et Kurt. Et machinalement, Blaine poussa Kurt derrière lui pour le protéger. Il reçut donc tous les sluchies sur lui. L'équipe explosa de rire et continua sa route. Blaine, recouvert de liquide gelé, resta là au milieu du couloir immobile et sous le choc.

- Blaine je suis désolé ... gémit Kurt en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi tu m'as mis derrière toi comme ça ?

- On va l'emmener jusqu'aux toilettes Hummel, déclara Santana en poussant Blaine dans la bonne direction.

Mais avant que les deux filles puissent entrer avec Kurt et Blaine, un professeur les stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? Vous avez pas vu que ce sont ceux des garçons ? Allez dans les vôtres ! Hop ! dit-il en leur montrant du doigt.

Blaine et Kurt se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans les toilettes.

- Appuie toi contre le radiateur, conseilla Kurt.

Il chercha dans son sac ce qu'il fallait. Une petite serviette et un tee-shirt de rechange. Il avait prévu ce genre d'actions, il savait que cela allait se passer d'ici peu. Il avait donc prévu du change pour lui et pour Blaine.

- T'aurais pas dû me mettre comme ça derrière, déclara Kurt tendit qu'il nettoyait le visage de Blaine.

- Tu en as assez pris comme ça, répondit Blaine.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, sa voix était tremblante, surement à cause du froid et des émotions qui le parcouraient.

- J'étais sûr que tu y passerais ... ne put s'empêcher de gémir Kurt, des larmes au coin de l'oeil.

- C'est rien Kurt, je t'assure.

- Non c'est pas rien. Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais que tu veux faire croire que c'est rien aux autres mais au fond tu te sens plus humilier que jamais.

Blaine cligna des yeux sous le choc. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Kurt, t'inquiètes pas. Je devais y passer, c'est fait. On a qu'à rentrer maintenant.

Kurt finit de nettoyer le visage de Blaine sans un mot. Quand il eut terminé, Blaine enleva son tee-shirt et se changea avec celui que lui tendait Kurt. Puis il lui lança un petit sourire avant de lui prendre la main. Blaine essuya du bout des doigts l'une des larmes de Kurt qui menaçait de couler le long de sa joue.

- Ça va aller Kurt, murmura-t-il. Je m'habituerai.

_Non Blaine on ne s'habitue jamais_ à ce genre de choses.

Mais au lieu de lui dire ça, Kurt se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de quitter les toilettes main dans la main avec lui.

* * *

A mardiiiii ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Heeyyyy :D

Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un passage St Valentin au début (bon j'avoue c'était prévu que ce chapitre soit publié le week-end dernier, ce qui aurait un peu plus coïncidé avec la St Valentin, mais vu que j'ai été vraiment occupé il y a deux semaines, j'ai pris du retard .. désolééé). C'est aussi le chapitre où la mère de Blaine décide de quitter son mari (ENFIN!)  
Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire ... :P

(Comme d'hab merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux !)

**Serpentoufle**: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D Oui au final, il s'en sorte sans gros gros problème ... :)

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Ah ça c'est sûr que maintenant c'est officiel :D Hahaha oui qu'ils se prennent ça dans la gueule comme tu dis, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal xD Merciiii ! Bisoous :)

**Aliice-Klaine:** Je t'avouerai qu'en ce qui concerne Ashley, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas encore décidé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on verra un changement, ou alors si c'est le cas, ça sera décidé au dernier moment ^^ Oh mercii je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent :D

**Lafolleduklaine:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII je vais commencer comme toi maintenant xD A force je commence à me lilianiser aussi :P Hahaha je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait le canapé mais il te plait ;) Blaine n'a aucune confiance en lui, il a du mal à comprendre comment il arrive à rendre Kurt heureux, c'est pour ça que pour lui ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il est honte d'être avec lui, il se rabaisse tout le temps et ne se voit pas comme quelqu'un de bien ... Du coup il a du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Kurt veuille être avec lui ... :/ Oui comme tu dis, les footballeurs ont vraiment pourri la vie de Kurt, mais maintenant Blaine est là, il ne laissera pas les choses continuer ;) Oui je comprends que tu ais eu peur avec Karofsky, c'est sûr que vous n'en savez pas grand chose sur lui. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est totalement paumé, vu qu'il continue à vouloir embrasser Kurt. Mais dans quelques chapitres, vous en saurez plus et peut-être que tu le détesteras moins ... j'en dis pas plus :P Et je suis pareil que toi, j'aime bien le Karofsky de la saison 3, et j'aimerai bien le revoir aussi mais bon ça m'étonnerai qu'ils le fassent revenir ... ! Ah ben oui les entrées de Blaine sont fracassantes comme tu dis. On a la classe ou on ne la pas xD Et c'est totalement ça, Kurt est le canalisateur de Blaine et Blaine le canalisateur de Santana, Ils ont tous besoin des uns et des autres sinon ... Ça peut tourner mal, vraiment mal ^^ On a le même fantasme ... Blaine en prof *_* Hahahahahahaha tu m'as tué avec tes "Bim" ahahaha ! Et j'avoue que quand j'ai fini d'écrire ce passage, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres et je l'ai eu encore plus avec le passage entre Kurt et Ashley là je me suis carrément dit "tiens prends toi ça dans la gueule Ashley" :D Oui seulement de passage la lueur d'espoir ^^ Et justement quelqu'un m'a demandé si je pensais la faire changer un peu mais je sais pas du tout ... Au départ je pensais non, mais maintenant ça me fout un doute. Je la laisse comme ça ou je la fait changer un peu, telle est la question xD Oui je voulais vraiment qu'il soit intégré aux New Directions, qu'il voit qu'il a vraiment des amis sur qui compter :) Pour la scène de jalousie il y en a une petite dans ce chapitre :P Merciiii pour tout comme d'habitude ! :) 3 Ah oui et vraiment ... Désolé pour ton boum boum :P ... Et challenge accepté ;)

**sev59:** Hey ;) Haha oui j'ai pris un vrai plaisir à écrire ce passage entre Ashley et Kurt, qu'il la remballe comme ça c'était un vrai plaisir à écrire ;D Merciiii pour tout ce que tu dis :) !

**ambroisine:** Hahahahahaha je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te fasse autant d'effets xD Donc pour répondre à ta question, non désolé il n'y aura pas du Sory :S Oui heureusement que la mère de Blaine les a accepté parce qu'il aurait vraiment eu du mal à le supporter ! Oui pour Cooper, je sais qu'il aurait pu être là pour Blaine, mais j'avais vraiment cette idée en tête et c'est vraiment ce qui définissait l'attitude de Blaine donc ... :) Merciii pour ta review qui m'a bien donné le sourire :P

**Littlemisscris:** Heyyy :) Oooh merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup de personnes aiment l'amitié entre Blaine et Santana parce que j'y tiens beaucoup :) Et pour un clash entre le père de Blaine et Burt, y'en avait un de prévu à la fin de ce chapitre donc ... Tu es servie :P Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par parler un peu plus de Blaine et sa mère ? (plus de détails sur leur relation ou plus de scène entre eux deux ?) Et non tu n'es pas chiante du tout ! Les idées qu'on me donne m'aident ! Merciii pour tout ce que tu dis ! :D

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent sans arrêt les mêmes. Tout le monde chuchotait à leur passage dans les couloirs. A la cafétéria, dès qu'ils entraient tout le monde se tournait vers eux. Kurt fut obligé de stopper plusieurs fois Blaine qui, pour répondre aux insultes de l'équipe de football, voulait les frapper.

Blaine lui avait remarqué le changement aux fur et à mesure des semaines. Au départ, Kurt et lui se tenaient la main tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, peu importe le monde autour d'eux. Puis Kurt commença à lâcher sa main lorsqu'ils entraient à la cafet, puis lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir rempli de monde, puis quand ils attendaient devant la salle en cours. Bien sûr, Kurt tentait de se rattraper lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui. Dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être près de Blaine, de lui tenir la main, de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, de lui murmurer des trucs à l'oreille, de l'embrasser. Même si Blaine évitait d'en parler car il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour Kurt, ça le blessait. Il avait l'impression que Kurt avait honte de leur couple et cette simple idée lui brisait le coeur.

En ce qui concernait sa mère pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Blaine la vit très peu, mais elle l'appelait tous les deux jours, pour prendre des nouvelles et pour lui en donner. Elle allait bientôt terminer son suivit médical. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, elle quitterait son père. Blaine n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis l'épisode qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, et cela lui allait très bien.

Pour la St Valentin, Blaine et Kurt avait décidé de ne rien s'offrir et Blaine proposa donc qu'ils sortent. Il avait bien vu dans les yeux de Kurt l'hésitation, mais il accepta finalement après que Blaine lui ait rappelé qu'il ne l'obligeait en rien. Bien sûr que Kurt ne se sentait pas obligé d'être avec Blaine, c'est juste qu'il avait peur du monde extérieur. Ce soir là, Blaine conduit jusqu'au restaurant italien où ils avaient réservé. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture pour marcher jusqu'à ce restaurant, Blaine tendit la main vers Kurt qui hésita quelques secondes avant de l'accepter mais il la lâcha au moment où ils passèrent la porte. Le serveur les installa dans un coin tranquille. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Kurt, pour la St Valentin, ils avaient disposé les tables de façon à ce que cela soit intimiste et que les couples soient tranquilles. Kurt s'installa en silence et plongea sa tête dans le menu.

- Kurt ? Tout va bien ? demanda Blaine après un moment.

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Pas du tout. Désolé, lui dit-il en souriant.

Blaine n'insista pas et ils commandèrent leurs plats. Ils discutèrent de tous, rigolèrent, goutèrent les plats de l'autre. Tout était simplement parfait aux yeux de Blaine. Lorsqu'ils attendaient la note, Blaine déclara:

- Il faut qu'on se fasse des soirées comme ça plus souvent.

- Pas sur que notre porte-monnaie nous l'accorde, rigola Kurt.

- Bon ben des sorties quoi. On est tout le temps cloitrés chez toi ou au lycée. Je pense que ça nous ferait pas de mal de sortir de temps en temps.

Kurt fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre à cela car le serveur arriva avec la note. Il la posa sur la table, et Blaine l'attrapa avant que Kurt n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

- Blaine ...

- Pas la peine de chercher des arguments, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Blaine fut étonné de voir que le serveur restait à leur table pendant qu'il cherchait l'argent dans son porte monnaie. Mais quand il releva la tête pour lui donner ce qu'il lui devait, il comprit. Il fixait Kurt. Pas avec le genre de regard dont ils avaient l'habitude au lycée mais d'un genre de regard que Blaine _seul_ avait l'habitude de lui lancer. Kurt lui, n'avait rien remarqué car il commençait à se rhabiller. Blaine se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du serveur. Ce dernier tourna la tête, gêné et prit l'argent. Il se tourna vers Kurt avant de déclarer:

- Passez une bonne fin de St Valentin et une bonne fin de soirée, j'espère vous revoir d'ici peu.

Et sur ces derniers mots il partit sans un regard pour Blaine. Ce dernier sentit un pic de jalousie monter en lui.

- Ben voyons, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Kurt qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Blaine attendit qu'ils soient sortis du restaurant pour lui répondre.

- Le serveur à craqué pour toi, dit-il alors qu'ils se décidèrent à marcher un peu dans un parc avant de rentrer.

- N'importe quoi !

- Oh que si crois moi je l'ai remarqué, il te dévorait des yeux.

- Ah bon ? J'ai même pas remarqué.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait. Moi je l'ai bien vu, répondit-il froidement.

Ce qui fit rire Kurt.

- Quoi ?!

- T'es jaloux.

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Bon alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on y retourne un jour ou l'autre ?

- On peut aussi essayer un autre restaurant.

- Donc tu es bien jaloux, rigola Kurt.

- Non mais c'est juste ... T'aurais vu comment il te bouffait des yeux ... Je ... Si je n'avais pas été là, il t'aurait dragué c'est obligé.

- Mmmh ça m'aurait flatté.

Blaine s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui, choqué. Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois le rire de Kurt.

- Blaine je rigole. Je l'aurais envoyé baladé ! Mais ... T'es jaloux !

- Oh arrête avec ça.

- Oh non je ne risque pas !

- T'as qu'à pas être aussi beau et on aurait pas ce soucis là.

Cette fois-çi ce fut Kurt qui se stoppa. Il fixa Blaine en souriant. Il regarda ensuite aux alentours et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, il s'approcha de lui et embrassa Blaine tendrement. Ce dernier ne put que sourire contre ses lèvres et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi. Merci pour cette soirée. C'est la meilleure soirée de St Valentin que j'ai passé.

Kurt lui sourit une nouvelle fois et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant qu'ils se remettent à marcher.

- En même temps, c'est pas très compliqué vu que mes autres St Valentin consistaient à regarder des Disney dans mon lit, ajouta Blaine.

- Je serai heureux de regarder un Disney avec toi en rentrant si tu veux, dit-il en se moquant.

- Non, je serai ravi que tu fasses autre chose quand on rentre, murmura Blaine en s'arrêtant et en attirant Kurt de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Oh.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent vers la voiture pour rentrer. Arrivé chez Kurt, ce dernier ouvrit la porte en vitesse et poussa Blaine à l'intérieur. Il posa ses clés sur le meuble et prit Blaine par le bras pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier suivit sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Kurt prendre les commandes. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clé. Puis il poussa Blaine sur le lit et se mit sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Mmmhh Kurt ... Mmmh. On ne peut pas faire ça ...

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? demanda Kurt en embrassant toutes les parties du cou de Blaine qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- Oooh. Putain ... Parce que ton père ...

- Ils sont partis pour longtemps, ils allaient au ciné après le restaurant.

Kurt l'embrassa une nouvelle fois passionnément et mena sa langue jusqu'à son oreille.

- Mmmmhh. Mais si ils arrivent plus tôt ...

- La porte est fermée à clé, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il descendit ses mains jusqu'au niveau de la taille de Blaine et les passa sous son tee-shirt pour le caresser.

- Kurt ...

- Toujours pas ?! murmura ce dernier en souriant.

- Mmmmmhhh.

Kurt enleva le tee-shirt de Blaine et descendit sa bouche le long de son torse, jusqu'à son nombril.

- Et là ?!

- Mmmmhh Kurt, grogna Blaine.

- Ok ...

Il défit le bouton de Blaine et fit glisser son jean pour l'enlever. Ce dernier était maintenant en caleçon, avec son érection apparente. Kurt le fixa pendant quelques secondes en souriant puis se baissa de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'au niveau de son caleçon et passa les mains dedans. Blaine grogna et chercha le toucher de Kurt.

- Toujours pas ?!

- Ok c'est bon on oublie ton père, déclara-t-il en entourant Kurt de ses bras et en roulant pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

Kurt rigola et son rire se transforma en grognement lorsque Blaine l'embrassa et lui suça le cou.

- Blaine ...

- Chacun son tour ... répondit Blaine.

Il enleva à son tour le tee-shirt de Kurt et laissa ses mains se balader aux endroits sensibles de Kurt, là où il savait que ce dernier avait beaucoup de difficultés à garder le contrôle.

- Blaine ...

- Oui Kurt ?!

- Blaine s'il te plait ... supplia-t-il en pressant son érection contre la cuisse de Blaine.

- Je m'occupe de ça dans quelques minutes chéri ...

- Mmmmhhh.

Il enleva ensuite le pantalon de Kurt et laissa sa bouche tracer des marques sur le torse de Kurt, sur sa poitrine, sur son cou, puis redescendit jusqu'au nombril.

- Blaine ... Ooooohh mon dieu.

Kurt sentit que Blaine souriait contre sa peau. Et ça le frustrait encore plus. Blaine aimait le rendre fou et ça rendait Kurt encore plus dingue.

- Arrête de ... Oh ... Sourire comme ça !

- Quoi ? rigola Blaine en relevant la tête.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Ah bon et en quoi ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

- Avec tout ce que tu fais là. Tu sais que j'ai envie de plus, et tu prends plaisir à m'allumer Anderson.

Blaine rigola encore plus fort et embrassa Kurt tendrement.

- T'es adorable.

- Arrête de dire ça. Là maintenant j'ai pas envie d'être _adorable._

- Oh je le sais ça, et t'inquiètes pas, commença-t-il avant de regarder le corps de Kurt de haut en bas, tu n'es pas _que_ adorable.

- Bon ça va alors. Maintenant continue ce que tu étais en train de faire parce que je vais mourir sinon.

Blaine sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Kurt. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine pour qu'ils soient encore plus proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre ce qui faisait gémir les deux garçons dans leurs baisers.

- Kurt ... Mmmphhh.

Kurt avait tout de suite compris la demande qu'avait voulu sortir Blaine.

- Oui, vas-y Blaine. S'il te plait, soupira-t-il.

Blaine colla son front à celui de Kurt et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kurt lit quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait et l'envie de lui rappeler combien il comptait pour lui était insoutenable.

- Je t'aime. Tellement tu n'as pas idée, chuchota-t-il.

Blaine ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Kurt. Il n'avait jamais autant douté des sentiments de Kurt que ces derniers temps, étant donné le comportement de Kurt et le fait qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Et l'entendre dire cela, à ce moment précis, il devait l'avouer, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Blaine ?

Il était resté comme ça les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes et Kurt le regardait perplexe. Blaine ouvrit les yeux et se força à sourire pour Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha pour prendre le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Kurt. Ils enlevèrent ensuite tous les deux leurs caleçons. Blaine commença à se mettre du lubrifiant sur les doigts quand Kurt l'appela.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ? répondit-il en tournant son regard vers lui.

- Tu ... Un jour ... Est-ce que tu voudras bien qu'on change ?

- Oh. Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant ?

- Non non. Là j'ai envie de toi en moi mais ... Je sais aussi qu'il m'arrive d'avoir envie moi, d'être en toi. Et je voulais savoir si ça t'arrivais de le vouloir aussi.

- Oui. Ça m'arrive et je serai heureux de partager ça avec toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que oui Kurt, j'ai envie de tout partager avec toi. Tout. Et je pensais que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas envie de ça.

- Et moi je pensais que tu n'avais pas envie de moi de cette manière.

- Kurt ... Bien sûr que si.

- Quand tu seras prêt, fais moi signe, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant tendrement. Blaine continua ensuite ce qu'il avait commencé et prépara Kurt. Mais peu de temps après, Kurt mit le préservatif à Blaine qui grogna à son toucher. Il s'occupa aussi de mettre le lubrifiant sur son érection.

- Oh c'est pas vrai .. Kurt ...

- Vas y. Maintenant, déclara-t-il.

- Ok ... Tu me dis bien si ...

- Blaine s'il te plait ... supplia Kurt.

- D'accord.

Ça tombait bien car Blaine ne voulait qu'une chose, être en Kurt. Il pressa alors son érection contre ses fesses. Kurt s'enfonça dans le matelas et grogna à la sensation, lorsque Blaine entra en lui. Il attendit quelques minutes pour que Kurt s'habitue. Il en profita pour poser des baisers sur les parties de la peau de Kurt où il avait accès. Kurt adorait la tendresse de Blaine dans les moments intimes qu'ils partageaient. Il avait toutes les raisons de se sentir totalement vulnérable mais Blaine avait ce truc qui faisait qu'il avait une totale confiance en lui. Lorsque Blaine sut que c'était bon il commença à bouger et débuta ses mouvements, cherchant exactement le point sensible de Kurt là où ce dernier ne pourrait que ...

- Oh mon diiieuu. Là Blaine juste là ... oooohh.

Il l'avait atteint. Ce plaisir immense que lui procurait Kurt, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé nul part ailleurs et il était pratiquement sûr que Kurt est et serait toujours la seule personne à lui faire ressentir ça. Il bougea de nouveau pour que Kurt continue ses bruits inlassables.

- Blaine je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps ...

- Kurt. Regarde moi.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Kurt ne savait pas si Blaine parlait de ce qu'il se passait à ce moment même, ou si il allait plus loin en parlant de leur relation. Mais il lui sourit. Il l'embrassa et se retint de ne pas se libérer tout de suite. Il attendrait Blaine, il pouvait faire ça pour lui.

Mais Blaine accéléra ses mouvements et Kurt ne pouvait pas retenir le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il sortit un gémissement plus fort que ce que Blaine avait entendu jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient seuls, Kurt ne se retenait pas, c'était surement pour cela.

- Merde Kurt ... Tu ne veux pas juste refaire ce que ...

- Oh Blaine ...

Blaine tenta la même chose que quelques secondes auparavant juste pour entendre ce son sortir une nouvelle fois de la bouche de Kurt et cela marcha. Il ne suffit qu'un seul regard pour que les deux garçons se comprennent. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, avec le nom de l'autre sur les lèvres. Blaine retomba sur Kurt et ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis il se retira de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés en remontant les couvertures sur eux deux. Ils se mirent sur le côté afin qu'ils aient leur visage face l'un à l'autre.

- Y'a plus de doute, c'est la meilleure St Valentin de ma vie, déclara Kurt.

- Pour l'instant, lui répondit Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Pour l'instant, répéta Kurt en lui souriant avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Et si on se le faisait maintenant ce Disney ? demanda Blaine après un moment.

- Blaine ...

- Quoi ?

- Rappelle moi ton âge ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour les films Disney Hummel.

Kurt rigola et releva la tête pour regarder Blaine. _C'est pas vrai ... _Blaine le regardait d'une façon dont Kurt ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait ce talent pour lui lancer ce regard de chiot malheureux et Kurt ne pouvait pas dire non ...

- T'es pas croyable, dit-il en secouant la tête. Regardons un Disney alors ...

Blaine tapa des mains d'excitation, heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Heureusement que j'ai pris mes DVD quand on est allés chercher mes affaires chez moi, je savais que ça servirait !

- Oh mon dieu, soupira Kurt en rigolant.

Blaine se leva, Kurt ne manqua pas de regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui, _pourquoi ne pas profiter ?_

- La belle et le clochard ! s'exclama Blaine.

Il retourna dans le lit, bien sûr, il ne manqua pas les regards de Kurt et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se blottir contre lui. Pour Kurt et Blaine c'était décidément la St Valentin qu'ils avaient toujours espéré.

**xxxxxxx**

Plus les jours passèrent, et Kurt s'éloigna de plus en plus de Blaine en public et cela le brisait petit à petit. Bien sûr lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, tout étaient normal mais dès qu'ils étaient en public, Kurt évitait son regard et évitait tous contacts avec lui. Blaine avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout le monde voit combien il le rendait heureux, combien leurs préjugés ne valaient rien. Mais l'attitude de Kurt faisait paraître le contraire. Blaine n'en parlait pas, il avait peur de ce qu'allait lui dire Kurt. Il fit alors la chose qui semblait la meilleure à ses yeux. Il allait lui chanter ce qu'il ressentait.

Cet après-midi là au Glee Club, il demanda à Mr. Shuester si c'était possible de chanter une chanson avant de commencer les répétitions. Ce dernier bien sûr acquiesça et Kurt le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'était pas au courant de ça, pas du tout. Et oui, Kurt était en quelque sorte effrayé de ce qui allait se passer parce qu'il savait très bien que cela avait un rapport à eux deux, avec leur couple. Blaine s'installa derrière le piano, et commença sa chanson.

_**Some things we don't talk about,  
Better do without and just hold a smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while  
You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before**_

_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_

_**Picture you're queen of everything**_  
_**As far as the eye can see under your command**_  
_**I will be your guardian when all is crumbling**_  
_**I'll steady your hand**_  
_**You can never say never**_  
_**While we don't know when**_  
_**But time and time again**_  
_**Younger now than we were before**_

_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_

_**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again**_  
_**We're growing apart but we pull it together**_  
_**Pull it together, together again**_

_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go **_

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit, Kurt ne put que regarder Blaine avec de grands yeux. Il voyait qu'il avait mis tout son coeur dans cette chanson et Kurt comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils restèrent donc dans la salle de répétition après le glee club, lorsque tout le monde était parti.

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais chanter aujourd'hui ... déclara Kurt lorsque Rachel ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Kurt il faut vraiment qu'on parle, soupira Blaine.

- Oh. De quoi tu ...

- Ça va bientôt faire 8 mois qu'on est ensemble. Et seulement 3 mois que tout le monde est au courant. Sauf que ... C'est pas du tout comme je l'espérais.

- Quoi ?! le visage de Kurt perdit toutes ses couleurs, et un vent de panique traversa son regard.

- Non Kurt, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mon dieu, ça sonne pas du tout comme je le voulais.

Kurt se détendit.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ... Je t'aime ok ? Et j'ai juste envie que le monde entier sache combien je suis fière d'être ton petit-ami et combien tu me rends heureux. J'ai envie qu'ils sachent que leurs préjugés et leurs insultes ne nous touchent pas parce qu'on est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Mais au lieu de ça ... Tu t'es éloigné de moi. En public c'est comme si on était de simples amis. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on agisse comme si on était de simples amis Kurt. Je garde ça depuis longtemps, mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça devient de pire en pire. Est-ce que tu as honte de nous deux ?

- Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! Tu es la chose qui me soit arrivé dont je suis le plus fière Blaine. Vraiment ! C'est pas ça ...

- Kurt ... On a déjà parlé de ça. Tu sais qu'on s'en fout et que je m'en fous de ce que les autres pensent.

- Mais ... Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'on est moins démonstratif, ils nous ont laissé tranquille ? C'est juste que je ne veux pas de tout ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu es à vivre ça en plus du reste. Moi j'ai l'habitude mais toi, toi tu ne dois pas le vivre.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je m'en fiche complètement de ce que les gens chuchotent sur mon passage ? Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Pouvoir te prendre la main quand je le veux, pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand je viens de passer un cour difficile, pouvoir t'embrasser parce que je ne peux juste pas faire autrement quand tu me regardes. Je veux pouvoir faire tout ça quand je le veux et quand tu le veux. Et pour moi personne n'a le droit de nous stopper.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

- Je suis désolé ... déclara Kurt, de longues larmes commençant à tomber le long de ses joues.

- Non Kurt ... Shhh ça va.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Calme toi.

- C'est juste que tu ne mérites pas ce que je t'ai fait et tu ne mérites pas ce qu'ils font et je suis juste ... Complètement paumé parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Rien d'autre que de m'aimer en public comme tu m'aimes en privé, c'est tout. Le reste on s'en fiche.

- Ok .. dit-il en reniflant.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Blaine en retirant un peu Kurt de ses bras pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Oui. J'aurais dû le faire dès le début, je suis désolé.

- Rappelle toi Kurt que maintenant, quoiqu'il arrive, on le traverse tous les deux.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Blaine embrassa Kurt tendrement. Puis il lui tendit la main que ce dernier prit et ils sortirent de la salle.

Les jours et les semaines suivirent, et Kurt ne lâcha pas Blaine. Il lui tenait la main dans les couloirs, l'embrassait quand ils devaient se quitter car ils n'avaient pas le même cour et le prenait dans ses bras. Certes, les chuchotements avaient recommencé, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient ensemble et amoureux c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**xxxxxxx**

Au début du mois de Mai, la mère de Blaine appela son fils pour lui annoncer que son médecin avait décidé que c'était la fin de son suivit médical et qu'elle était diagnostiquée comme guérie. Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça était enfin terminé et qu'elle allait s'en sortir. La première chose qu'elle lui dit après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle était guérie, était qu'elle voulait partir de la maison et qu'elle voulait quitter son père le plus vite possible.

- Je ne tiens plus, il faut que je parte, lui dit-elle au téléphone.

- Je sais maman c'est juste que ...

- J'ai peur aussi Blaine. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, je ne sais pas de quoi il sera capable ... Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps. Ça fait trop de temps maintenant.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Il faut que je te laisse je te rappelle en fin de journée, ne dis rien à papa et attend mon appel. Ok ?

- D'accord.

- Ok, j'y vais alors. Je t'aime maman et je suis fière de toi, je savais que tu y arriverais.

- Oh merci mon chéri, je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha et descendit dans la cuisine, où tout le monde était réuni.

- Burt ? appela Blaine.

- Oui ? répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

- Je pourrais vous parler ?

- Oui bien sûr que tu peux.

- Dans le salon ?

- Ok je te suis.

Il vit Kurt qui le questionner du regard mais il lui sourit simplement avant de se diriger au salon. Burt ferma la porte derrière eux pour qu'ils soient au calme et se tourna vers Blaine.

- Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir vous parler pour n'importe quoi si j'avais besoin, commença Blaine.

- Oui et c'est toujours valable.

- Ok parce qu'en fait ... J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je me sens mal de vous demander ça parce que vous n'avez rien à voir dans l'histoire et ce n'est pas à vous de ...

- Blaine. Si c'est par rapport à toi, ça me concerne. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ok ... Ma mère est guérie. Le médecin qui la suivait lui a dit qu'elle avait réussi le programme et ça fait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle n'a pas touché à un de ses médicaments ou autre. Et ... Elle veut quitter mon père.

- Oh. Comment il a réagi en le sachant ?

- Il ne le sait pas encore et c'est là le problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous connaissez mon père, vous l'avez vu, vous savez comment il est ... J'ai ... J'ai peur Burt. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir et je ...

Burt comprit tout de suite en quoi il avait besoin de lui. Il s'approcha de Blaine, posa ses deux mains sur chaque épaule du garçon et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je serai là Blaine.

- C'est ... C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien ?

- Bien sûr que je veux bien. Si tu as besoin de moi ou que ta mère a besoin de moi, je suis là.

- Merci ... déclara Blaine en soufflant un bon coup car il était rassuré de voir qu'il ne serait pas seul avec sa mère pour vivre ça.

- Quand est-ce que tu veux y aller ?

- Le plus vite possible, ma mère a besoin de partir de là-bas.

- Il travaille ton père aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, comme tous les samedis.

- Ok, appelle ta mère et dis lui de préparer ses affaires pendant qu'il n'est pas là, on va lui parler ce soir.

- Vous croyez ?

- Si tu dis qu'elle a besoin de partir de là-bas, alors il faut qu'on le fasse.

- D'accord. Je vais l'appeler alors. Merci Burt, vraiment.

- De rien mon grand. Je te laisse au téléphone avec elle.

Burt ferma la porte du salon derrière lui et retourna à la cuisine. Quand il l'aperçut, Kurt se leva de la chaise où il était assis pour aller au salon rejoindre Blaine mais Burt le retint.

- Non Kurt. Il est au téléphone avec sa mère. Laisse le.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Il a reçu un appel de sa mère qui lui disait que son traitement et son suivit médical étaient terminés. Katherine va annoncer à son mari qu'elle le quitte, et Blaine m'a demandé si je pouvais être là à ce moment là.

- Elle va faire ça quand ?

- Blaine m'a dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de le faire le plus vite possible donc je lui ai proposé qu'on le fasse ce soir.

- Quoi ? Ce soir ?

- Oui Kurt.

- Oh mon dieu tant mieux, ajouta Carole, il est vraiment temps qu'elle lâche ce taré.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara Kurt.

- Non. Toi tu restes ici.

- Quoi ? Non non il n'y a pas moyen papa, je viens. Blaine va avoir besoin de moi et ...

- Kurt. Réfléchie quelques secondes. Tu sais très bien ce que le père de Blaine pense de votre relation à tous les deux, tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi. Si tu viens et qu'il vous voit ensemble, ça va ne faire que l'énerver et ça pourrait encore moins bien se passer. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé n'est-ce pas ?

- Non bien sûr que non ...

- Alors je suis désolé mon grand, mais il faut que tu restes là.

- C'est tellement injuste, dit Kurt au bord des larmes. Je voulais être là pour Blaine moi ...

- Et tu l'es Kurt, déclara Blaine en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de la chaise où était installé Kurt et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, Kurt lui entoura les siens autour de la taille de Blaine et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu l'es tout le temps, ajouta Blaine en chuchotant.

Il s'éloigna de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Mais ton père a raison, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois là, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, je ne veux pas qu'il te touche de nouveau, je ne le supporterai pas. Et que tu veuilles venir malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, me touche énormément Kurt. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne veux prendre aucun risque et pour toi, et pour ton père ou pour ma mère ...

- Je sais ... Je sais ...

- Tu as pu prévenir ta mère ? demanda Burt.

- Oui elle est d'accord et prépare ses affaires.

- Ok.

Quelques heures plus tard, Blaine et Burt partirent pour la maison des Anderson. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Richard Anderson n'était pas encore rentré du travail et Burt en profita pour mettre toutes les affaires de Katherine dans la voiture.

- Vous savez, vous pouvez rester chez nous autant de temps que vous le voulez, déclara Burt en rangeant les affaires.

- Oh c'est gentil Burt, vraiment, mais avec les séances et les rendez-vous au centre, j'ai rencontré une infirmière et on est devenue très proches, elle m'a proposé de rester chez elle le temps que je retrouve un appartement.

Katherine avait parlé de cette femme à son fils lorsqu'elle l'appelait pour lui donner des nouvelles. Et ce dernier avait été très heureux de voir que sa mère commençait à avoir de nouvelles relations, signe qu'elle guérissait vraiment.

- Oh très bien.

- Merci quand même Burt, ça me touche énormément. Tout ce que vous faites ... Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Katherine, on fait partie d'une même famille maintenant ...

Katherine sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la voiture de son mari entra dans la cour.

- C'est parti, grommela Burt.

La voiture se gara en vitesse et Richard Anderson en sortit en trombe. Il vint directement dans leur direction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en regardant les valises de sa femme dans le coffre de la voiture de Burt.

- Je m'en vais Richard. Je pars d'ici.

Richard tourna son regard vers sa femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne vas nul part Katherine. Sors ses valises du coffre et rentre tout de suite.

- Non.

- Non ? demanda Richard en s'approchant de sa femme.

Blaine ne réfléchit pas et se mit devant sa mère pour la protéger d'un éventuel coup ou d'un geste violent.

- Blaine casse-toi d'ici. C'est entre ta mère et moi.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Ok ben c'est moi qui vais te faire bouger alors.

Il leva le bras pour pousser Blaine, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, c'était lui qui était poussé. Il se tourna et vit que c'était Burt Hummel qui en était l'origine.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça.

- Ah ouais ? Dommage parce que je l'ai fait.

- Vous allez le regretter.

- Katherine, Blaine montez dans la voiture ... ordonna Burt.

- Mais ...

- Blaine ... Monte avec ta mère dans la voiture tout de suite.

- Katherine si tu montes dans cette voiture je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Tu ne pourras plus voir Blaine. Plus du tout. Tu es malade. Tu as besoin de moi.

- Elle ne l'est plus papa, si tu te souciais ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu d'elle, tu le saurais.

Richard Anderson rigola.

- Elle n'est pas guérie Blaine. Ta mère ne le sera jamais, elle est accro. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans. C'est une droguée qui n'est rien sans moi.

- Ne dis pas ça d'elle je te jure que ...

- Blaine, dans la voiture maintenant, insista Burt.

- Katherine si tu montes dedans ...

- Maman vient, déclara Blaine en prenant la main de sa mère.

Elle hésita quelques minutes, et Blaine savait pourquoi. Elle avait peur des menaces de son père, comme lui en avait eu peur. Mais cette fois-ci il ne laisserait pas son père gâcher sa vie ou gâcher celle de sa mère.

- Il ne pourra pas maman, il n'y arrivera pas et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas. Je te le promets.

Katherine Anderson baissa les yeux vers son fils et se rappela de la petite discussion qu'elle avait eu 10 ans plus tôt avec son autre fils, Cooper.

_- Tu sais maman, t'as très bien élevé Blaine ..._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça Cooper ? avait-elle demandé en rigolant. _

_- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait une promesse, il la tient. Tout ce qu'il m'a promis, il l'a toujours fait. Tu peux être fière de lui._

- S'il te plait maman ...

La voix de Blaine la ramena à la réalité et elle comprit que quoiqu'il arrive, Blaine serait là pour elle. Elle le suivit alors jusque dans la voiture sans se retourner une seule fois vers son mari. Les portes de la voitures claquèrent, Burt Hummel et Richard Anderson se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Faites sortir ma femme de cette voiture tout de suite.

- Non.

- Je vais vous le faire payer, croyez moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Le père de Blaine tenta de le pousser avec son bras pour accéder à la voiture mais Burt ne bougea pas. Et il s'énerva comme c'était prévu. Richard Anderson leva le poing et donna un coup dans la figure de Burt. Ce dernier vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Il vit du coin de l'oeil qu'il était prêt à en mettre un nouveau et serra son poing à son tour puis le frappa en pleine figure, de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas frappé quelqu'un comme ça depuis le lycée et il ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait une telle force. Le père de Blaine tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup car il le regardait avec de grands yeux. Burt devait l'avouer, il rêvait de faire ça depuis la seconde où il avait vu pour la première fois cet homme.

Blaine ouvrit la portière de la voiture et se précipita dehors.

- Burt ? Burt vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier secouait son poing.

- Ça va Blaine, remonte dans la voiture.

Il baissa les yeux vers Richard Anderson.

- Tant que vous n'avez pas changer, je vous interdis de vous approchez de ma famille. Dites vous qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez eu de la chance.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et monta dans sa voiture. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir que Blaine tenait sa mère qui pleurait dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Burt vit dans les yeux humides du jeune garçon autant de gratitude qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lui sourit et retourna ses yeux sur le volant avant de démarrer et de sortir de la cour des Anderson. Ou plutôt de la cour de Richard Anderson parce que c'était que cela maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Anderson qui vivait là.

Les jours suivants, Richard Anderson ne cessa pas d'appeler sa femme. Mais cette dernière ne répondait pas. Elle ne lui avait évidemment pas dit où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Puis les choses se tassèrent. Katherine Anderson passait presque tous ses dimanches midi chez les Hummel et Blaine ne pouvait dire à quel point il était heureux d'être avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un samedi après-midi, alors que Blaine passait la journée avec sa mère, Kurt vit débarquer chez lui, une Rachel tout excitée.

- Kurt ! Ouvre ta boîte aux lettres ! MAINTENANT !

- Ouah. Pourquoi tu voudrais ... oh mon dieu. La tienne est arrivée ?

- Ce matin.

- Et ?

- J'attendais que tu ai la tienne pour l'ouvrir.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Il se rua alors vers la boîte aux lettres et en sortit une lettre à son nom.

- C'est elle, murmura-t-il à lui même.

- ALLER VIENS LA ! hurla Rachel. Il faut qu'on les ouvre !

Ils entrèrent en vitesse dans la maison et s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Toi en première, déclara Kurt.

- Ok ... Oh mon dieu Kurt. Mon dieu.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et en ressortie la lettre. Elle respira un bon coup avant de la lire. Son visage s'illumina au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

- Oh c'est pas vrai. Oh mon dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Rach ! Est ce que ...

- Je suis prise Kurt ! J'ai été admise à NYADA ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Kurt.

- Je suis tellement content pour toi ! s'exclama Kurt.

- Ouvre la tienne. Je pourrai vraiment être heureuse seulement quand tu m'auras dit que tu es pris aussi.

- Ok.

Il défit à son tour l'enveloppe. Il lit la lettre en silence, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

- Kurt ! Alors ? ALORS ?

- Je ...

- Oh non ne me dis pas ...

- J'ai été admis Rachel ...

- OH MON DIEU ! hurla-t-elle en réponse.

Alarmé par les cris, Carole et Burt arrivèrent dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Burt.

- ON VA A NYADA L'ANNEE PROCHAINE ! hurla Rachel.

- Vous ... Tous les deux ? Les lettres ... Vous avez été acceptés ? bafouilla Burt.

- Oui !

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... KURT !

Burt Hummel attrapa son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis fière de toi Kurt ! Oh c'est pas vrai !

Carole elle, embrassa et félicita Rachel avant de prendre à son tour Kurt dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas plus que ça ? Ton rêve se réalise ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est juste que ... Je n'ai jamais dit à Blaine qu'il était possible que je parte à New York l'année prochaine.

- Oh, répondirent Rachel, Carole et Burt à l'unisson.

* * *

Bon une nouvelle fois, je sais que certain d'entre vous vont me haïr pour cette fin ... Oops :D Je suis désolée mais ... je devais arrêter à ce moment là.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, contrairement à la série, Kurt n'a pas passé d'auditions pour NYADA. C'est normal, j'avais besoin de faire comme ça. Je préfère dire que quand il a envoyé son dossier d'inscription avec une vidéo qui servait d'audition !

Je posterai le nouveau chapitre ce week-end :)


	18. Chapter 18

Heyyyy :)

Bon à ce que je vois, le poing dans la figure du père de Blaine a bien plu ... Haha :P Bon il le méritait, je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser s'en sortir comme ça :P

Il y a certaine personnes qui ont l'air d'avoir peur pour la suite, comme je l'avais déjà dit au début de la fic, qu'importe ce qui arrive au fil des chapitres, ce sera une fin heureuse, je déteste les fins malheureuses donc c'est juste IMPOSSIBLE que je fasse ça :P

Merci à tous de me lire et de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews :)

**I'm a dinosaur:** Hahaha et j'avoue ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire ce moment :D Oh merci c'est gentil :)

**justmoi59:** Oui il était temps ... :)

**Littlemisscris:** Hahahaha Kurtounounet ? hahahaha tu m'as tué ! Mais pareil j'ai eu peur en voyant ce que faisait Tina là je me suis dit "hé ho ! Stop toi TOUT DE SUITE" mais bon heureusement elle a repris ses esprits ^_^ Merciiiii (je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre :P) Bisooooouuuss 3

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Merciiii et quoiqu'il arrive au fil des chapitres, ça ne finira pas mal, je ne peux pas faire en sorte que ça finisse mal :)

**Aliice-Klaine:** Haha :P Plus de réactions de Blaine dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ^^

**sev59:** J'adore faire des Kurt ou Blaine jaloux :) Hahaha j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire le moment où Burt met son poing dans la figure du père de Blaine :P (pas la peine de dire pourquoi :D) Merciiiiii :)

**Sekai-GDL:** Oooh mercii ! La St Valentin c'est important ;) Oui c'est ça, Kurt a vraiment peur pour Blaine et pour ce qu'il risque de traverser ... Oui j'avoue que la fin ... :S J'étais sûr que ça frustrerait ^^ Hahaha j'ai pas envie de recevoir des cailloux moi :P Ils vont finir heureux à la fin de cette fic, c'est tout ce que je peux dire :)

**Serpentoufle:** C'est ce que Kurt tente d'expliquer à Blaine dans ce chapitre ...

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeeeyyyyyyy :D :D Bon si je tiens à ma vie, mais je crois que là, je vais vraiment finir par vraiment aller me cacher dans cet igloo :P Alors çaaaa pour les régionales je me pose aussi la question ! Surrement dans l'épisode 17, après si ils gagnent et vont au nationales ça sera peut-être dans le 21 ou le 22 ... Je sais pas ^^ Oui voilà c'est ça Kurt a tout simplement peur quoi ! Mdrrr pour le serveur lui par contre il ne tient pas à sa vie xD Hahahahah tu m'as tué en disant "je suis dégoutée Blaine n'a mis que un caleçon cette fois" hahahahahaha ! :D :D j'ai essayé de faire gaffe oui pour que l'erreur ne se reproduise pas et que ça ne devienne pas la nouvelle mode de porter deux caleçons xD Petit changement de rôle ... mmmhhh peut-être :P Bon je suis contente d'avoir réussi mon challenge et le nouveau est accepté héhéhé :D Tu devais la connaître la chanson mais tu n'as pas dû la reconnaître, c'est celle que chante Jake à son audition pour le Glee Club quand il est coupé par Shuester en plein milieu ^^ J'ai trouvé que les paroles allaient bien avec la situation donc j'ai choisi celle là :) Vers la fin de ce chapitre Kurt essaye de faire comprendre à Blaine qu'il a toutes les raisons d'avoir confiance en lui ... Blaine a besoin d 'entendre ça :) Hahahahaha j'avoue que je ferai bien pareil, un qui s'approche d'eux et je mors et devient TRES TRES méchante :D Oui comme tu dis ... Burt :) :) Je l'aime trop de toute façon Burt, et je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, il est de nature à aider les autres et là il fallait qu'il aide Blaine et sa mère, ils en ont besoin ! Bon alors pour ce qui est de Blaine après le lycée, tu as des réponses dans ce chapitre, donc je ne t'en dis pas plus :) Et pour ce qui est de la suite, tu as eu quelques indices en tant que privilégié (:P) mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se termine, comme je t'ai dit ... Fin heureuse et que fin heureuse, rien d'autre :D Merciiiii pour ta review comme d'hab elle me met le sourire débile et merci merci merci pour prendre le temps à chaque fois :')

**Sedinette Michaelis:** Ooooh merci beaucoup ! Je relis le plus possible mes chapitres avant de les publier, j'ai horreur de laisser des fautes ^^ Mais c'est sûr qu'il peut y avoir quelques erreurs de temps en temps :) Je suis contente que tout te plaise et que finalement la fin du dernier chapitre soit inattendue, c'était un peu ce que je voulais :D Oh t'inquiètes pas tu auras des réponses à tout ça, ça commence même dans ce chapitre :) Merciiiii pour ta review !

**Mia-zure**: Désolééééé :S NYADA était obligé d'entrer dans l'histoire ...

* * *

- Je viens de croiser Rachel encore plus excitée que d'habitude, je te jure que c'est possible ! s'exclama Blaine en entrant dans la chambre ce soir là.

Kurt ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe pour qu'elle soit comme ça ?! lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front.

- Elle a été acceptée à NYADA.

Un moment de silence suivit.

- Oh wow. Ça me parait loin les demandes et tout.

- Blaine on n'en a jamais parlé ...

- En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'ai demandé aucune université.

- Mais ... Tu vas faire quoi ?

- M'occuper de ma mère et l'aider à traverser cette période je suppose. Et puis profiter de mon parfait petit-ami ... lui répondit-il en souriant.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette conversation allait surement être encore plus dure que ce qu'il pensait.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Blaine j'ai ... J'ai demandé pour NYADA.

- Pour ... NYADA ... Comme Rachel ?

- Oui.

- A New-York ?

- Oui.

- Et tu connais aussi la réponse ?

- J'ai reçu la lettre cet après-midi.

- Et ... Tu ?!

- J'ai été admis Blaine.

- Oh.

Blaine eut besoin de s'asseoir car il sentait que ses jambes tremblaient et qu'ils risquaient de tomber d'ici peu s'il tentait de rester debout.

- Je ... je suis heureux pour toi vraiment. Tu vas pouvoir quitter cette ville comme tu le rêvais, même si je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapidement ...

- Blaine ...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais demandé pour New-York Kurt ? Tu crois pas que c'était quand même quelque chose d'important ?

- Je sais pas je ... Avec tous les trucs que tu as traversé et qu'on a traversé, j'ai pas trouvé le temps pour t'en parler ...

- Oh c'est sûr que placer "hey Blaine tu sais quoi ? J'ai demandé NYADA pour l'année prochaine" ça demande tellement de temps.

- Je suis désolé ...

- Ouais moi aussi.

Un long silence suivit.

- Blaine s'il te plait ... Parle moi.

- Kurt je ... Je viens juste d'apprendre que je vais perdre la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux dans quelques mois ... Laisse moi juste du temps pour l'admettre.

- Tu ne vas pas me ...

- Ne le dis pas ... Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait. Tu vas partir à je ne sais combien de kilomètres d'ici. Ne me dis pas que je ne vais pas te perdre.

- Mais Blaine ...

- Écoutes, j'ai juste ... J'ai besoin d'avaler tout ça. Je crois que je vais aller dormir chez ma mère ce soir.

- Quoi ?! Non s'il te plait ...

- J'ai besoin de ... Je suis désolé. Bonne nuit.

Il quitta la chambre, Kurt le suivit dans les escaliers.

- Blaine non attends !

Blaine se stoppa dans le salon, Burt et Carole étaient en train de regarder la télé, mais ils baissèrent le son quand ils entendirent ce qu'il se passait.

- Kurt je te demande juste une soirée. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça, de voir ... De réfléchir à tout ça. Juste ... S'il te plait.

- Blaine ...

- Tu avais 8 mois pour m'en parler Kurt. 8 mois. Et tu ne le fais que maintenant. Essaye de comprendre. J'ai besoin de temps.

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce et sortit de la maison. Kurt entendit sa voiture démarrer et le moteur partir au loin. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, au milieu du salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence à côté de lui.

- Kurt, chéri, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?

C'était Carole qui s'inquiétait.

- Non je vais ... Je vais ... Monter. Dans ma chambre. Dormir.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler ou ...

- Non. Vraiment non. Je monte. Bonne nuit.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se mit dans son lit, sous sa couette. Il serra l'oreiller de Blaine contre lui et s'endormit comme ça, en pleurant.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla avec la boule au ventre, il regarda immédiatement son portable mais Blaine n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. Rachel le rejoignit dans l'après-midi. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de lui changer les idées mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Il ne m'a pas appelé de la journée Rachel ...

- On est dimanche, il a dû prévoir une petite sortie avec sa mère, il doit se balader ou ...

- Rachel ... soupira Kurt.

- Il t'a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps. Et besoin de temps c'est plus qu'une journée Kurt. Mais il va t'appeler, j'en suis sûr.

- Je me sens horrible de lui avoir sorti ça comme ça ... J'aurais dû lui en parler depuis le début.

- Oui tu aurais dû. Mais ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter maintenant. C'est fait ! Il faut que tu réfléchisses à des excuses ...

- Oui je sais ...

- Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, il va te pardonner. Vous partirez avec nous à New-York, vous vous marierez et aurez beaucoup d'enfants.

- "nous" ?

- Oui Finn et moi !

- Ah parce que Finn vient avec nous à New-York ?!

- Ben oui ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va vivre à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ? C'est limite rompre quoi.

- Mmh.

- Oh Kurt non ! Je disais pas ça pour toi et Blaine. Non ... merde ... Je suis désolé.

- T'inquiète, c'est rien. Si il m'aime, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne parte pas avec moi non ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Rachel en souriant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, au lycée, Blaine évita Kurt toute la journée. Mais ce dernier reçut un message de sa part en disant qu'il passerait chez lui le soir même pour qu'ils discutent. Kurt redoutait totalement ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, il fut incapable de faire quelque chose. Il resta donc sur le canapé, attendant l'arrivée de Blaine. Environ une heure plus tard, il l'entendit frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir avec une boule à l'estomac.

- Hey, déclara-t-il simplement en ouvrant la porte.

- Hey.

- Entre ... On va aller dans ma chambre si jamais mon père ou Carole arrivent ...

Blaine le suivit sans un mot et attendit qu'il ferme la porte pour commencer à parler.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité aujourd'hui, c'était débile de ma part.

- Non t'excuse pas, je comprends ... Blaine je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt je ...

- Je sais Kurt, je sais ...

- Tu peux partir avec moi à New-York ...

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, je veux dire, on part ensemble. Finn vient déjà avec nous. Tu te trouves une Fac là bas et ...

- Je ne peux pas, Kurt.

Cette phrase était comme un coup de poignard pour Kurt qui eut besoin de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ... ? demanda-t-il en se retenant de fondre en larmes.

Blaine vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ma mère sort tout juste d'un suivit médical, elle a besoin de moi, besoin de mon soutien et de savoir que je suis là si il se passe quelque chose. Je ne peux pas partir à je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres d'elle.

- Je vois ...

- Kurt ... Je suis désolé ...

- Non non c'est pas à toi d'être désolé ... C'est moi ...

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé de vouloir vivre tes rêves.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous deux alors ?

- Je sais pas ...

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Blaine. La colère avait doucement remplacé la tristesse.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Là je m'attendais à une réponse du genre "T'inquiètes pas Kurt, tous les deux ça ira, on s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, on arrivera à surmonter ça".

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des relations à longue distance ...

- Mais on n'est pas n'importe quelle relation Blaine !

- Tu seras à New-York ...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que je ne serai incapable d'éviter de sauter sur tous les mecs qui passent devant moi ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Non Kurt. Bien sûr que non, soupira Blaine en se levant à son tour. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu seras à New-York, en train de réaliser ton rêve. Tu vas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, apprendre de nouvelles choses. Tu m'appelleras tous les jours pour me raconter, puis tous les deux jours et puis toutes les semaines ...

- Non ... Ne dis pas ça ... gémit Kurt en secouant la tête.

- Mais c'est normal ! Je ne ferai pas partie de cette vie là, et je ne veux pas devenir l'obligation. J'ai pas envie que, quand tu rentres d'une longue journée de cours, tu te dises "mince il faut que j'appelle Blaine" ... Parce que tu le diras. C'est obligé. Et ...

- Non Blaine s'il te plait ... Ne fais pas ça ...

- Kurt ... Il le faut. On ne peut pas continuer, ça va nous faire du mal à tous les deux.

- Ne sors pas ça comme ça ! Tu peux pas me larguer comme ça après tout ce qu'on a traversé ... Non ...

- Je ne te "largue" pas. Je mets juste un terme à notre relation avant que ça nous brise complètement.

- Un terme ? Mais ça compte si peu à tes yeux ?

- Ne dis pas ça ...

- Mais regarde toi ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était rien à tes yeux ...

- Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de prendre cette décision ?! Ça me brise autant que toi de faire ça ...

- Alors ne le fait pas ... Blaine je ... J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ... S'il te plait ... déclara Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine et en posant son front contre celui du garçon.

- Kurt ...

- Je t'aime ... S'il te plait Blaine ...

- Je ...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes. Kurt l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait et Blaine ne pouvait pas le repousser. Il ne pourrait jamais le repousser.

- Je ne pourrai pas passer les prochains mois loin de toi sachant que tu es juste là. Ça sera juste impossible ... murmura Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine.

- Je sais ... On pourrait peut-être redevenir ami ?

Kurt prit un peu de distance entre eux deux, mais il laissa ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

- On a jamais été ami.

- Mais comment on va faire alors ? On va s'attacher encore plus pendant les 4 mois qui suivent et on devra se séparer à ce moment là ? Kurt c'est de la folie.

- Et se séparer maintenant parce qu'on a la trouille de ce qu'il va se passer n'est pas de la folie pour toi ?

- Je ... Je sais pas ... Je sais plus. Je suis complètement paumé là. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Je t'aime tellement que ... Ça fait vraiment mal Kurt.

- Je sais ce que c'est ...

Kurt prit de nouveau le visage de Blaine entre ses mains.

- Mais il faut qu'on surmonte ça ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait ...

- Je ... Il faut que j'y aille Kurt, déclara Blaine en le repoussant.

- Blaine ...

- On se voit demain en cours et au Glee Club je suppose. Bonne nuit.

- Blaine s'il te pl...

I avait déjà quitté la chambre. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour le convaincre Rach. On ne peut pas ... On ne peut pas se séparer c'est impossible, déclara Kurt pendant leur cours d'espagnol.

Blaine s'était installé au fond de la classe, à côté de Santana et ne lui avait encore une fois pas adressé la parole de la journée.

- Il y a encore une chose que tu n'as pas faite.

- Quoi ?

- Chanter. Chante lui ce que tu ressens pour lui au Glee Club tout à l'heure.

- Tu crois ?

- La dernière fois c'est ce qu'il a fait non ?

- C'est vrai ...

- Alors fais le à son tour. Montre lui que tu l'aimes Kurt. Parfois les mots ne suffisent pas.

- Mlle Berry et Mr Hummel ? Un petit thé vous ferait plaisir peut-être ?

- Trop occupé à parler de maquillage, de fringues et de mecs princesse Hummel? s'écria Karofsky au fond de la classe.

- Je crois que tu es plutôt en train de parler de ce dont toi tu aimes parler Karofsky, rétorqua Blaine pour le défendre.

- David et Blaine, on se passera de vos commentaires. Si on pouvait retourner sur le cours s'il vous plait.

Kurt se retourna pour lancer un regard reconnaissant à Blaine mais ce dernier avait déjà replongé sa tête dans son livre.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque Kurt rejoignit la salle de chant, il y trouva Blaine qui était déjà installé. Il était soulagé qu'il soit tout de même venu. Parce que pour ce qu'il avait prévu, Blaine devait être là. Kurt se dirigea vers Mr Shuester.

- Mr Shuester ?

- Oui Kurt ?

- Ce serait possible que je commence avec une chanson ?

- Oui pas de problème. La place est à toi !

- Merci.

Il se tourna face à Blaine et le fixa tandis qu'il fit un signe de la main au musicien qui commença le morceau.

_**Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
Cuz I'll never change  
All my colors for you  
Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do  
I don't really need to look  
Very much farther  
I don't wanna go  
Where you don't follow  
I don't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide**_

_**Don't make me close one more door**_  
_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_  
_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_  
_**Must I imagine you there?**_  
_**Don't walk away from me**_  
_**I Have Nothing**_  
_**Nothing**_  
_**Nothing, if i don't have you**_

_**You see through**_  
_**Right to the heart of me**_  
_**You break down my walls**_  
_**With the strength of your love**_  
_**I never knew**_  
_**Love like I known it's with you**_  
_**Will the memories survive?**_  
_**One I can hold on to**_  
_**I don't really need to look**_  
_**Very much farther**_  
_**I don't wanna go**_  
_**Where you don't follow**_  
_**I don't hold it back again**_  
_**This passion inside**_  
_**Can't run from myself**_  
_**There's nowhere to hide**_  
_**You're the love I remember forever**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_  
_**Don't walk away from me**_  
_**Don't you dare walk away from me**_  
_**I have nothing**_  
_**Nothing**_  
_**Nothing, if I don't have you**_  
_**You, if I don't have you**_

Les dernières notes de la musique se terminèrent et Kurt remarqua que Blaine le fixait. C'était comme il était en train de débattre dans sa tête. Kurt voyait qu'il était en train de lutter pour prendre une décision. Puis il se se leva d'un seul coup et vint dans sa direction. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Kurt fut surpris au départ mais lui rendit son baiser.

- Putain Kurt ... Je t'aime tellement ... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt sourit et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, il le prit dans ses bras et après cela, l'embrassa encore une fois. Cette fois, le Glee Club applaudit. Et Mr Schuester se racla la gorge.

- Bon les garçons c'est pas tout, mais on va peut-être s'y mettre.

Blaine et Kurt regagnèrent leurs sièges, sourires aux lèvres.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Hey Blaine ! s'exclama Rachel en rejoignant à la cafet. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le siège vide en face de lui.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul ?

- Kurt a cours et Santana ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre.

- C'était vraiment une belle déclaration que t'as fait Kurt au Glee Club la semaine dernière.

- C'est sûr ... répondit-il baissant les yeux.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien rien, tout va bien.

- Je sais que non. Je ne suis pas Kurt, tu peux me dire certains trucs que tu as peur de lui dire. Rappelle toi, je suis là pour toi Blaine ... Parle moi, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

- C'est juste que ... Dans 4 mois Kurt ne sera plus là. Il sera parti vivre sa vie à New-York et j'en ferai plus partie.

- Ça c'est ce que tu lui as dit. Mais lui n'est pas vraiment d'accord sur ce point ...

- S'il te plait Rachel, tu sais comme moi que c'est New-York, il n'y aura pas de place pour moi dans sa nouvelle vie. Il ne s'en rend pas compte encore mais je lui rend un service. Tout ce qui se ramènera à moi, deviendra au fur et à mesure du temps une obligation pour lui et je ne supporterai pas de voir ça.

- Blaine ça c'est ce que tu penses ... Mais je suis totalement sûr que tu te trompes ...

- Non Rachel. Je ne changerai pas d'avis pour ça. Je le fais pour Kurt, pour son bonheur et son futur.

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Faut bien faire des sacrifices, répondit-il en souriant. Du coup je sais qu'on fait une erreur à rester ensemble ces derniers mois, ça rendra son départ encore plus difficile ...

- Blaine, déclara Rachel en prenant sa main sur la table. Imagine toi passer les 4 prochains mois loin de Kurt sachant qu'il est tout près. Tu crois pas que ça c'est rendre les choses encore plus difficiles?

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, le départ sera assez difficile comme ça, ne rajoute pas encore plus de souffrances.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui l'année prochaine Rachel ...

- Oh Blaine... Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu trouveras une voie qui t'intéresse et qui t'épanouira. Ais confiance en toi, tout ira bien. Maintenant, profite de l'instant présent, ne pense pas au futur. Profite de lui, montre lui que tu l'aimes, soit là pour lui. Vous aurez bien le temps de vous souciez des au revoir plus tard, d'accord ?!

- Oui ... Merci Rachel.

- De rien. Je t'ai dit que je serai là si besoin, mais viens vers moi Blaine, n'attends pas que je vienne ! Bon il faudra vraiment qu'on se fasse un duo tous les deux pour le Glee Club parce que je te jure que je me suis éclatée sur "Don't you want me".

- Tu m'étonnes on était complètement bourrés ! rigola Blaine.

- Oh tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Non t'es pas ...

- Bas les pattes Berry ! C'est ma place ici ! s'exclama Santana en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Hey Santana, oui je vais très bien merci et toi ?

- Bouge de là !

- C'est demandé si gentiment ... A plus Blaine ! déclara-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main à Blaine et ignorant complètement Santana.

- T'aurais pu avoir plus de délicatesse ...

- Oh c'est bon on parle de Berry ... Je serai gentille avec elle le jour où elle arrêtera d'être aussi niaise.

- Quelqu'un a eu une bonne matinée à ce que je vois ...

- Comment t'as deviné ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Allez raconte. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Santana ...

- Rien j'te dis.

- Je te connais, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Tu me saoules.

- Mais encore ?

Santana regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux et quand elle vit le sourire de son ami, elle ne put retenir le sien.

- Ok c'est bon ...

- Alors ?

- Je ... Britt me fuit depuis ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir entre nous. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la matinée !

- Tu sais ... Je pense que Brittany a besoin que tu la rassures. Elle doit croire que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ne signifiait rien comme c'était le cas avant ...

- Ça n'a jamais rien signifié ...

- Ok mais ça, c'est ce que tu me dis à moi Santana ... Brittany n'en a aucune idée. Vas la voir, dis lui ce que tu ressens.

- Si je fais ça ... Je vais devoir me montrer avec elle devant le tout le lycée et ...

- C'est pas si horrible que ça. Si je l'ai fait, je te promets que tu peux le faire aussi.

- J'ai juste ... J'ai pas envie d'entendre tous ces ragots sur moi et sur elle ...

- Santana, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui pourrait tous les remballer avec des remarques sanglantes comme tu fais si bien.

- Oui mais ce qu'ils disent dans mon dos ...

- Et ben tu t'en fous ... Ceux qui te jugent sont ceux qui ne te connaissent pas. Et puis tu ne traverseras pas ça tout seul, Brittany sera là, je le serai aussi, tout le Glee Club le sera ... Tu n'es pas seule Santana et c'est le plus important dans ces moments là crois moi.

- Je me demande comment a fait Hummel quand il a traversé ça tout seul ...

- C'est pour ça que je l'admire autant, il a un courage exceptionnel et ...

- Anderson, tu t'emballes.

- En même temps, on parle de Kurt, lui répondit-il en souriant. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Surement suivre les conseils de mon Blainey.

- C'est une très bonne décision, déclara Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Les jours passèrent, Blaine et Kurt tentaient le plus possible d'éviter le sujet "New-York" jusqu'à ce que la mère de Blaine fasse une proposition à ce dernier. Blaine décida d'en parler à Kurt un soir après les cours, alors qu'il étaient en train de s'embrasser, sur le lit de Kurt.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à quelque chose, déclara-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Kurt soupira parce que parler n'était pas vraiment la chose qu'il avait envie de faire à ce moment même.

- Tu me fais peur quand tu commences comme ça.

- Ma mère m'a proposé d'emménager avec elle dans l'appartement de son amie. Apparemment il est super grand et j'aurais ma propre chambre. Et ... Je pense que je vais accepter.

- Oh.

- C'est mieux Kurt. Il faut qu'on commence à prendre l'habitude de dormir séparément tu le sais ..

- Mais ... commença Kurt en se redressant et s'asseyant au bout du lit. On était pas censés en profiter un maximum ?

- On en profite un maximum tu ne crois pas ?

- Non pas vraiment, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous depuis des semaines, Blaine.

- Ben si on ...

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ... A chaque fois tu trouves une excuse. Regarde là, encore une fois tu commences à ramener ce sujet alors qu'on était clairement partis pour faire autre chose ...

- Kurt ...

- Je vois très bien que tu as la tête ailleurs quand on est ensemble. Maintenant tu me dis que tu ne vas plus passer les nuits avec moi? Ça commence un peu à s'accumuler tu ne crois pas? Autant me larguer maintenant si tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien.

- Non je ne le sais pas, parce que tu ne parles pas !

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Kurt ...

- Mais alors comment veux-tu que ça marche si tu gardes tout pour toi et que tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut que ça marche nous deux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

- On ne devrait pas faire tout ça, ça ne mène strictement à rien.

- Ca ne mène strictement à rien ? Nous deux ne mènent strictement à rien pour toi ? Tu sais quoi ... ? Va te faire voir Blaine ! s'écria Kurt en se levant du lit.

Il se retourna avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de claquer la porte.

Blaine lui aussi furieux, sortit de la chambre de Kurt, et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour sortir de la maison en claquant lui aussi la porte. Il n'était pas énervé contre Kurt, mais contre lui même, il avait encore fait n'importe quoi.  
Il ne rentra pas tout de suite chez sa mère et décida de s'arrêter à un bar. Cela lui permettrait de tester la fausse carte d'identité que Santana lui avait donné. Blaine y resta un moment en ruminant ses erreurs et en buvant énormément. Après de longues heures, il décida de rentrer. Le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture était un vrai périple: il avait du mal à marcher, sa tête lui faisait mal et surtout, il se sentait de plus en plus mal par rapport à Kurt. Lorsque par miracle il se retrouva à sa voiture, il s'assit sur le siège du conducteur mais il était incapable de conduire. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kurt. Après plusieurs sonneries, ce dernier décrocha d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allô ?

- KUUUUUUURRRTTTT !

- Blaine ... Pourquoi tu hurles ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles à 3 heures du matin ?

- Kurt je t'aime.

- Tu as bu ?

- Un petit peu ...

- Putain Blaine ... Pourquoi tu ... On a cours demain !

- T'es toujours énervé contre moi hein?

- Tu me demandes vraiment ça à 3heures du matin ?

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Blaine ...

- T'es beau Kurt.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ...

- T'es même la personne la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Kurt ? Kurt ? KUUUUUUURRRTTTT ?

- Je suis toujours là.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Blaine ...

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Tu as bu combien de verres ?

- Je sais plus combien. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien en fait. Mais des trucs très forts. Pour oublier que je suis un con.

- Tu es où là ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu l'as évité ! C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je peux le comprendre parce que je suis vraiment un con avec toi en ce moment ...

- Blaine. Je t'aime. Maintenant dis moi où est-ce que tu es ?

- Dans ma voiture.

- Et merde ... Et elle est où ta voiture ?

- Je sais pas.

- Bon. Tu vois quoi autour ?

- Des voitures. Kurt t'es habillé comment ?

- Mon dieu Blaine tu vas pas m'aider comme ça ... A part des voitures qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Des gens. En caleçon ou en pyjama ? Ou nu ? Ou ...

- Et ces gens ils ont l'air comment ?

- Je ne te réponds pas tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Blaine !

- Kurt !

- En caleçon. J'ai pas eu le courage de me mettre en pyjama tout à l'heure. Comment ils ont l'air ?

- Oh j'ai envie de te l'enlever et de te sentir tout contre moi et ...

- Blaine ! Calme toi un peu et décris moi les gens !

- C'est de ta faute aussi tu me dis tout ça ... Il y a un garçon et une fille et ... Ils font ce que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant.

- Blaine ... Donne plus de détails.

- De ce que je veux te faire ?!

- Non. De ce qu'ils font. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir aller leur parler ?

- Ben oui !

- Et ben alors fais le !

- Pour leur dire quoi ?

- Leur demander où tu es ...

- Ils ne vont pas être contents si je les interromps.

- Oui ben écoutes, on a pas vraiment le choix vu ton état.

- En tout cas moi, si j'étais en train de t'embrasser comme il est en train de l'embrasser, je casserai la gueule à la personne qui nous interrompt.

- Blaine ... Vas-y.

- Ok ... Ok ...

- Mais ne raccroche pas, reste au téléphone avec moi !

- Comme tu voudras sexy boy.

Blaine ouvrit la portière de la voiture et tenta de sortir mais il tomba sur le trottoir. Kurt entendit le bruit et s'inquiéta.

- Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mmmhh.

- Anderson qu'est-ce que tu fous ? entendit Kurt à l'autre bout du fil.

- Casse toi ! grogna Blaine.

- Blaine ?! appela Kurt.

- Casse toi Karofsky ou je te jure que je te casse la gueule.

- Surtout dans cet état, tu me fous la trouille c'est sûr, se moqua Karofsky.

- Ta gueule.

- Blaine réponds moi ! Je suis toujours là ! BLAINE ?!

- Kurt ? Kurt ? appela Blaine en le cherchant des yeux.

- Ton téléphone Anderson, soupira Karofsky.

Blaine prit le téléphone qui était en face de lui.

- Kurt ?

- Oui c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non ça va.

- Karofsky est là ?

- Ouais. Quand je me serai relevé je lui casse la gueule promis.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout. Passe le moi.

- Quoi ? Euh Non.

- Blaine tu ...

- Non.

- Arrêtes d'être aussi borné ! Tu vois toujours le couple de tout à l'heure ?

- Non ...

- Et ben alors tu n'as pas le choix. Passe le moi.

- Mais ...

- Blaine !

- Tiens, grogna Blaine toujours allongé sur le sol, en tendant le portable à Karofsky.

- Karofsky ?

- Hummel.

- Dis moi où vous êtes.

- Dans un parking un peu plus loin que le bar de Lima.

- Ok. Dis à Blaine que j'arrive. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ?

- T'es sérieux là ? Tu veux que je fasse la baby-sitter ? C'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ce ...

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans un état pareil tout seul au milieu d'un parking. Karofsky s'il te plait. Personne ne le saura. Tu me dois bien ça. Je te demande juste de garder un oeil sur lui, je peux être là dans 10 minutes. S'il te plait ...

- Ok ça va. J'attends. Mais bouge ton cul Hummel.

Il raccrocha. Karofsky s'assit sur le siège conducteur de la voiture tandis que Blaine était toujours par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma bagnole Karofsky ?

- J'attends que Hummel arrive.

- Et pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Il me l'a demandé et ... Je sais très bien ce qu'il fera si je ne le fais pas.

- Kurt ne dira jamais ce que tu lui as fait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répliqua Karofsky.

- Parce que contrairement à toi et à moi, Kurt est quelqu'un de bien et il sait très bien ce par quoi tu traverses et il ne le dira à personne.

- Tu racontes de la merde.

- Bien sûr.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là de toute façon Anderson ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- T'es complètement bourré et allongé par terre sans pouvoir te relever. Je pense que c'est toi le plus saoule là.

- Oooh ta gueule.

- Me pousse pas Anderson tu sais très bien que je peux te casser la gueule dans l'état où t'es !

- Pfff fais ce que tu veux.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans le silence. Blaine était limite en train de s'endormir sur le sol quand la voiture de Kurt arriva sur le parking. Il se gara en vitesse et sortit le plus vite possible quand il vit l'état de Blaine, toujours au sol.

- Blaine ! Ça va ? s'écria-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Kurt ?! Kurt ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... Oh oui d'accord, répondit-il en se rappelant où il était.

- Karofsky tu ne veux pas m'aider à le relever ?

- Moi ?! Je crois pas non.

- Putain, je te demande pas la lune. S'il te plait !

Il hésita quelques secondes puis vint à sa hauteur et l'aida à lever Blaine.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! s'exclama Blaine de nouveau sur ses pieds mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras de Kurt.

- Blaine c'est bon. Viens je te ramène à la voiture.

Il l'installa du côté passager et l'attacha mais avant qu'il ferme la porte, Blaine lui attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais dire un mot à ...

- Non. Non tu ne retournes pas avec lui.

- Blaine arrêtes ça va aller.

- Mais ...

- C'est bon.

Il claqua la portière et retourna vers Karofsky qui n'avait pas bougé. Il resta cependant assez éloigné de lui, pas totalement rassuré.

- Merci d'être resté avec lui.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je sais très bien ce que tu allais faire autrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Oh s'te plait Hummel ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

- Attends je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne dirai pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ah ouais? Et pourquoi tu ferais ça?

- Parce que je sais ce que c'est et que je suis passé par là. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on fasse ça à Blaine et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça.

- Je ne suis pas Anderson.

- Oh bien sûr que non mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne dirai rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est quelque chose de très difficile. Et il faut le faire seulement quand tu es prêt. Sinon ça risque d'être vraiment l'enfer et je ne le souhaite à personne. Même pas à toi.

- Et tu t'attends à quoi hein?

- Oh je ne m'attends à rien de ta part Karofsky. Je tenais juste à te le dire c'est tout.

- Je ne suis pas un pédé comme vous deux Hummel.

- Bien sûr. Évite de dire ça au mec que tu as embrassé de force. Essaye d'être plus convaincant la prochaine fois.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et monta dans la voiture. Blaine s'était endormi. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave car Kurt aurait été livré à lui-même. Et face à Karofsky, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée, se dit-il.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla dans le lit de Kurt, seul. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il était là mais le mal de tête l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions et il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt était de retour dans la chambre. Il posa un verre d'eau et une aspirine sur la table de nuit.

- Blaine, c'est l'heure, il faut que tu te lèves. On a cours.

- Mmmmh. Encore 5 minutes …

- Non pas le temps pour les 5 minutes, on doit partir dans 30 minutes.

- Ma tête …

- Je t'ai posé une aspirine sur la table.

- Merci, déclara-t-il en sortant sa tête de sous l'oreiller.

Il tendit le bras, prit le verre et le médicament. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Kurt mais remarqua que ce dernier évitait tout contact avec lui. Il tenta donc de se lever pour aller à la salle de bain mais il grimaça dès qu'il bougea.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé hier soir, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Non pas exactement, je sais juste que tu m'as ramené et qu'il devait être tard …

- 3 heures du matin en fait.

- Merde … Je suis un con. Désolé Kurt, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et …

- C'est rien. On se rejoint en bas.

- Kuu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Kurt avait déjà fermé la porte de sa chambre. La journée commençait vraiment mal pour Blaine.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se passa lui aussi en silence et quand ils arrivèrent, Kurt partit sans un mot rejoindre Rachel et le laissa au milieu du couloir.

- Et ben alors Blainey? Oh mon dieu! C'est quoi cette tête? s'écria Santana lorsque Blaine se retourna.

- J'ai un peu bu hier …

- Un peu ? Je dirais plus que tu t'es pris une bonne cuite ouais ! En pleine semaine en plus ? Tu m'impressionnes !

- Évite de crier pour l'instant s'il te plait. L'aspirine n'a pas encore fait effet.

- Pourquoi t'as bu en fait ?

- Je me suis pris la tête avec Kurt. J'ai fait le con encore une fois. Et toi alors avec Brittany?

Santana le regarda en souriant.

- C'est quoi ce sourire Lopez ? demanda Blaine en souriant à son tour.

- J'ai suivi ton conseil et …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Brittany arriva à sa hauteur et elles s'embrassèrent, là, au milieu du couloir. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elles.

- Enfin! s'exclama Blaine, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus.

- Oh c'est pas vrai on dirait qu'Anderson déteint même sur les filles maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de mecs que tu n'avais pas testé Lopez ? C'est pour ça que tu te tournes vers les filles? rigola Karofsky derrière eux.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu Santana aussi vulnérable. Car ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se passer. Ce dont elle avait peur venait de se produire à la seconde où elle avait embrassé Brittany. Une nouvelle fois, une vague de colère traversa Blaine et il sentit son poing se fermer, prêt à frapper. Mais quelque chose le stoppa. Une main venait de prendre la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit Kurt. Ce dernier lui attrapa ensuite le bras pour le retenir au maximum.

-T'sais quoi Blaine ? C'est moi qui m'en charge cette fois, s'exclama Puck en arrivant derrière eux.

Il fonça sur Karofsky et lui mit un poing dans la figure.

- On en a marre de tes remarques Karofsky. Tu te fous de leur gueule mais en même temps, eux ils ont quelqu'un dans leur vie. Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu as eu quelqu'un? La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu avec une fille ?

Karofsky fou de rage tenta de frapper à son tour Puck mais Finn s'interposa et le repoussa. Avant que les autres garçons de l'équipe s'y mette, le coach Beiste arriva.

- Vous n'avez pas cours tout de suite ? Aller on se bouge et on dégage de là ! hurla-t-elle.

Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine et partit pour son cours sans que Blaine n'ait le temps de lui parler.

Kurt l'évita toute la matinée. Alors, lorsque Blaine le vit à son casier à la pause de midi, il en profita pour aller le voir.

- Hey.

Il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ?

- Tu ne crois pas que ça ne mènera strictement à rien ? lui demanda-t-il en le citant.

- Kurt ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça hier, je suis désolé et ...

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as sorti ça et tu veux savoir ? Ça m'a fait mal Blaine. Maintenant, je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec les filles à la cafet.

Tandis que Kurt partait en direction du réfectoire, Blaine resta planté à son casier sans bouger.

- Hey mec ! Tout va bien ? lui demanda Puck en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Non j'ai fait de la merde là ... J'ai tout gâché ! dit-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Avec Kurt. Hier soir, j'ai dit un truc sans réfléchir et ça l'a blessé. Il ne veut pas m'écouter et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire parce qu'il m'évite tout le temps et la seule fois où j'ai pu lui parler il m'a tout balancer d'un coup comme ça et il est parti et ...

- Wow wow Doucement mon pote ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- A part si tu m'enfermes à clé dans un placard avec Kurt ... Je ne vois pas trop.

Blaine vit le visage de Puck s'illuminer.

- Quoi ?! Je rigolais ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans un placard avec Kurt, Puckerman.

- Mais non ! Mais avoue que t'aimerai ça Anderson ... lui déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Oh arrête ça.

- Bon bref, peut-être pas dans un placard mais dans une salle !

- Une salle ?

- Oui la salle de chant ! On pique les clés à Schuester, on tent un piège à Kurt, et vous êtes enfermés là dedans pour parler ou faire ce que vous voulez.

- Pour parler Puck. Parler.

- Ok ok ! Bon ça marche pour toi ?

- Comment on va emmener Kurt dans la salle et avoir les clés ?

- Les clés je m'en charge, amener Kurt ça sera le boulot de Rachel. Alors ?

- De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Je te tiens au courant par sms. A plus mec ! déclara Puck en continuant son chemin.

- Hey Puck ? s'écria Blaine.

- Ouais ?

- Merci !

- De rien. Je veux juste voir mes potes heureux c'est tout.

Blaine lui sourit simplement en réponse. Il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait de vrais amis.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Après le repas de midi, Blaine reçut un message.

_Ok, j'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour les clés. Rachel a donné rendez-vous à Kurt à 14H30 dans la salle. Rejoins-le là bas ! -P_

_Ok. Merci encore ! -B_

_De rien Mec ! Et pas trop de cochonneries vous n'avez pas la salle pour 3h non plus :D ! -P_

_Puck sérieux ! -B_

_Hahahaha fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas tenté :D !-P_

_Je vais finir par croire que tu as des vus sur mon mec toi j'te jure :p -B_

_Hahahahaha non je veux vous voir ensemble. C'est tout ! Aller vends lui du rêve mon pote !_

_Puck ... -B  
_

_Fais pas comme si je ne vous avais pas vu au nouvel an partir discrètement ;) -P_

___J'arrête cette discussion là, ça devient trop bizarre pour moi :O -B_

___Haha ;) -P_

A l'heure prévue, Blaine se rendit en direction de la salle de chant, Puck était en face de la porte. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que Kurt était dedans et Blaine entra. La porte se ferma à clé derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ... commença Kurt.

- Kurt il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne peux pas là, il y a Rachel qui a besoin de parler. Donc il faudrait ouvrir, déclara-t-il en forçant sur la poignée.

- En fait, Rachel m'a aidé à te faire venir ici.

- J'y crois pas.

- Kurt tu m'évites ...

- Oui.

- Ok ...

- Alors toi quand il faut te laisser du temps pour réfléchir, je le fais mais quand il est question de moi, tu ne me laisses pas et préfère m'enfermer dans une salle pour m'obliger à t'écouter ?

- Tu ... Tu as besoin de réfléchir par rapport à nous deux ?

- Je ... J'en sais rien Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

- Je veux être avec toi Kurt.

- Et ben alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout pour qu'on s'éloigne ?

- Parce que ... Parce que j'ai la trouille. Je ... Je veux dire, ça fait 8 mois qu'on se voit tout le temps, on habite même ensemble. Et dans quelques mois je vais me retrouver tout seul. Et ... Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi Kurt. Alors ... Alors j'essaye de trouver des solutions qui feront que je souffrirai moins mais c'est débile de ma part ... Je le vois bien ...

- Blaine ...

- Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'étais juste sur les nerfs. J'essaye de faire les choses au mieux pour nous deux mais je ne fais que tout foirer encore plus. Tu vas me manquer Kurt, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, déclara Blaine les larmes aux yeux.

- Blaine. Même si on a décidé, enfin plus tu as décidé, qu'on ne serait plus ensemble quand je partirai à New-York, je serai toujours là pour toi! Quoiqu'il arrive, dès que tu as un problème, dès que tu as besoin de parler je serai là pour toi. Et je t'en supplie, arrêtes de t'éloigner de moi. Ça rend les choses encore pires parce qu'on perd du temps à s'engueuler et à se prendre la tête ...

- Je déteste quand on fait ça ...

- Moi aussi. Viens là.

Kurt lui tendit la main et attira Blaine dans ses bras où il resta pendant un moment.

- Je suis tellement désolé Kurt.

- C'est bon on en parle plus.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant embrasse moi parce que là ça commence à faire trop long depuis hier.

Blaine rigola et se retira de ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, ce qui leur fit échapper quelques grognements discrets. Kurt mit fin au baiser et chuchota dans l'oreille de Blaine:

- Tu m'as fait des avances hier soir, j'espère que tu les continueras ce soir. Mais là j'ai cours.

Il s'enleva des bras de Blaine en souriant car ce dernier avait tenté de le retenir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ?!

- Tu as tenté à ce qu'on ait du "sexphone" ou je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça.

- Oh.

- Tu peux dire à Puck d'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il en rigolant suite à la réaction de Blaine.

- Puck ! Ouvre c'est bon ! ... Attends comment t'as su que c'était lui ?

- Il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues. Je ne pensais pas que tu le suivrais quand même ...

- Ben je ne savais pas comment faire pour que tu m'écoutes donc ...

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Et ben ça n'a pas mis longtemps dis donc ! s'exclama Puck.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais on a juste parlé.

- Comment ça ? De quoi vous par... Oh mon dieu Puck arrête ça, déclara Kurt en voyant le clin d'oeil de Puck qui lui fit tout de suite comprendre. T'es vraiment obsédé comme mec !

- Oh s'il vous plait les mecs, ne faites pas les innocents, je vous connais.

- C'est ça ouais, grommela Blaine en prenant Kurt par la main pour qu'ils aillent en cours.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le soir même chez Kurt, ils espéraient que Carole et Burt ne soient pas encore rentrés. Mais leurs espoirs disparurent lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte.

- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama Carole qui était dans l'entrée. Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

- Une journée de cours quoi. Dis, papa est rentré aussi ?

- Non il reste encore au garage un moment, il a pas mal de clients aujourd'hui. C'était une grosse journée.

- Il n'avait pas trop l'air fatigué au moins ? demanda Kurt inquiet.

- Non mon Kurt, ne t'inquiètes pas ça allait !

- D'accord ... On ... On va monter travailler dans ma chambre. Sur euh ... Un contrôle de maths donc ... Si on peut éviter de nous déranger parce que euh ... Blaine doit m'expliquer et je suis tellement paumé qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas m'interrompre.

- Surtout qu'il est très énervé quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous preniez un livre dans la tête en passant le pas de la porte, ajouta Blaine en souriant.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir.

- Et ne vous étonnez pas si il y a de la musique, Kurt a besoin de ça pour rester calme.

Kurt cette fois-çi lui donna un coup de coude.

- Euh. D'accord. Si vous le dites. Vous aurez fini vos révisions pour le diner quand même ?

- Je ... Je pense oui !

- Bon et ben courage alors. Surtout toi Blaine !

- Merci Carole, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et fermèrent à clés derrière eux. Quand il entendit le verrou se fermer, Kurt se tourna d'un seul coup et plaqua Blaine contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Blaine fut surpris mais lui rendit son baiser.

- Balancer des livres sur elle ? Sérieux Anderson ? demanda Kurt entre deux baisers.

- Je voulais ... Mmmmh ... Ajouter un peu de crédibilité ...

- Et ben je suis désolé mais tu as fait tout le contraire.

- Bon. Trêve de plaisanterie. On se met au boulot, déclara Blaine en attrapant Kurt par la taille pour le mener jusqu'au lit.

Kurt tomba sur le dos, et Blaine s'allongea par dessus lui.

- Putain Blaine ... On va devoir faire discret parce qu'avec Carole en bas, elle ... Mmmmmmmh.

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Blaine l'embrassait de nouveau.

- C'est pour ça que la musique a été inventée, répondit Blaine en se levant et en allumant la chaine hifi de Kurt.

- Oui c'est sûr ils ont pensé directement à ça quand ils l'ont inventé, rigola Kurt.

Blaine sourit et le rejoint sur le lit. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt qui fut traversé d'un frisson et le lui enleva. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt fit en sorte de se mettre au dessus de Blaine.

- Laisse moi un peu faire cette fois-çi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Mmh.

- Laisse tes mains ici, lui ordonna-t-il en lui mettant les mains au dessus de sa tête. Tu ne les bouges pas.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais possible Blaine, sourit il, fais moi confiance.

- Ok.

Kurt commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, le long de sa mâchoire. Puis il lui enleva son tee-shirt afin de pouvoir continuer tout le long de son torse. Blaine grogna à plusieurs reprises et tenta de le toucher à son tour, mais Kurt ne le laissait pas faire et lui remettait les mains au dessus de sa tête à chaque fois.

- Mon dieu Kurt tu ...

- Je sais, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Il balada ses mains sur le torse de Blaine, et arriva au niveau de la ceinture qu'il défit. Il fit ensuite glisser son jean pour le lui enlever et fit de même avec son caleçon.

- Putain Kurt ...

- Shhuut détends toi, chuchota ce dernier à son oreille.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois toutes les parties du torse de Blaine, insistant sur les endroits sensibles du garçon. Il enleva à son tour son jean et son caleçon et s'installa entra les jambes de Blaine. Il pressa son érection à celle de petit-ami et avec sa main les caressa doucement. Ce dernier ne sut pas se retenir et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Kurt lui recouvrit la bouche sur le champ en l'embrassant, il grognait maintenant contre ses lèvres. Blaine avait toujours les mains au dessus de sa tête et Kurt avait remonté les siennes pour les lui tenir.

- Kurt ... Kurt ... Laisse moi ... Laisse moi te toucher s'il te plait Kurt ...

- Juste une dernière petite chose.

- Tu me rends complètement dingue ... Mmmmhhh ... Tu le sais ça ?

- Chacun son tour Blaine.

Kurt l'embrassa, puis descendit sa bouche le long de son cou, de sa poitrine, et sur son nombril, puis continua à descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de l'érection de Blaine.

- Oh mon dieu Kurt. Merde ... Merde.

Kurt le regarda en souriant puis il baissa sa tête. Il décida qu'il était temps qu'il rende Blaine un peu plus fou, comme ce dernier prenait plaisir à le faire avec lui. Il joua donc avec sa langue autour de son érection. Et ça marchait, Blaine avait du mal à tenir en place ...

- Kuuurt.

- Mmmh ?

- S'il te plait ...

Kurt céda et prit finalement l'érection de Blaine dans sa bouche. Blaine ne put plus se retenir et descendit ses mains jusqu'à Kurt, où il les mit dans ses cheveux. Son corps était rempli d'un désir intense et en voyant Kurt prendre le contrôle comme ça, il avait envie d'une nouvelle chose.

- Kuuuurt ... Kuurt arrêtes ... Oh ... S'il te ...

Kurt se stoppa et regarda Blaine avec de grands yeux.

- J'ai ... j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Oh non loin de là. Mais si tu continuais ça aurait été fini pour moi, répondit-il en souriant. Viens là.

Il tapota la place sur le lit à côté de lui et Kurt s'y installa. Blaine passa son bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs érections étaient collées l'une à l'autre et Blaine dû respirer un bon coup pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit à la St Valentin ? Sur le fait qu'on change ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux toujours ?

- Oui ...

- Parce que te voir comme ça ... Je ... Je le veux moi aussi.

- Oh, sourit Kurt. Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, sûr et certain.

- Ok ...

Kurt lui sourit encore une fois et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Blaine, soulagé de pouvoir enfin toucher et caresser le corps de Kurt, le pressa contre lui et l'embrassa encore plus passionnément, laissant balader ses mains sur la peau de Kurt. Leurs érections se pressèrent elles aussi l'une contre l'autre et les deux garçons grognèrent dans leurs baiser.

- Kurt ... J'ai envie de toi ...

Kurt le regarda droit dans les yeux, il n'eut pas besoin de parler, Blaine comprenait le regard qu'il lui lançait à ce moment même. Kurt voulait savoir si il était vraiment prêt et si il était sûr qu'il ne le regrettera pas après. Blaine hocha alors la tête en souriant. La musique derrière eux, amenait un côté romantique à la scène, l'album d'Adele jouait en fond et Kurt adorait ça, il voulait que cette première fois pour Blaine se passe aussi bien que la première fois qu'il lui avait offert. Il alla donc prendre le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans la table de nuit. Il mit du liquide sur ses doigts et Blaine l'observait à côté de lui.

- Si je fais ne ce serait-ce qu'un tout petit truc qui te mette mal à l'aise ou qui te fasse mal, tu me le dis directement. Ok ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui.

- Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te faire mal ou de ...

- Kurt ... Je te le dirai, promis. S'il te plait ...

Kurt s'installa entre les cuisses de Blaine. Ce dernier s'enfonça confortablement dans le matelas, il ne lâchait pas Kurt des yeux. Il appréhendait un petit peu, il devait l'avouer mais il avait une totale confiance en Kurt et il savait qu'il ferait en sorte que tout se passe bien. Kurt se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis avec sa main il caressa doucement l'érection de Blaine avant de continuer jusqu'à son entrée. Il sentait qu'il était tendu. Avec son autre main, il commença donc à caresser son torse, il connaissait les endroits sensibles de son petit-ami et c'est dans ces endroits là qu'il balada ses mains. Cela marcha, Blaine se détendit un peu plus sous ses caresses. Kurt en profita alors pour entrer un premier doigt. Blaine fut surpris, mais cela ne lui était pas désagréable. Pas du tout même. Kurt entra alors un nouveau doigt mais Blaine voulait plus.

- Kurt ..

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de toi ...

- Oh ...

C'était au tour de Kurt d'être anxieux. Il ne voulait pas rater ce moment, il voulait être à la hauteur et donner autant de plaisir que Blaine lui en procurait.

- Ça va aller, Kurt.

Ce dernier leva les yeux pour regarder Blaine qui souriait. Il avait compris l'appréhension de Kurt.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te fais confiance.

- Je ne veux pas te ...

- Tu ne le feras pas. Vas-y ... S'il te plait.

- Ok.

Blaine regarda Kurt se préparer, mettre le préservatif et le lubrifiant le long de son érection. Puis il se pressa contre Blaine. Il colla son front au sien, avec ses mains, il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Blaine et se pressa contre son entrée. Lorsqu'il entra en Blaine, Kurt avait toujours les yeux fixés à ceux de son petit-ami. Ce dernier sentit une sensation de brûlure mais Kurt connaissait ça et il se stoppa, attendant que Blaine s'habitue. Lorsqu'il lui fit signe de continuer, Kurt commença ses mouvements et la douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir. C'était une nouvelle expérience, et pour Kurt et pour Blaine, le fait qu'ils la vivent ensemble rendait cela tout simplement parfait à leurs yeux. Au fur et à mesure, Kurt accélérait ses mouvements et Blaine sentait qu'il était de plus en plus proche.

- Kurt ... Mmmhhh ...

- Mon dieu Blaine ...

- Je vais bientôt ...

- Moi aussi ... Moi aussi ...

Kurt commença des mouvements autour de l'érection de Blaine. Ce dernier tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible, car même si la musique était toujours là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de crier, comme il avait envie de le faire. Kurt sentit que Blaine avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il l'embrassa passionnément, accéléra ses mouvements et il fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que Blaine perde totalement le contrôle et se libère. Kurt le suivit à l'instant même. Après qu'il est repris ses esprits, il se retira de Blaine et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui avant de se réfugier dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Blaine lui, se mit à caresser le dos de Kurt tendrement.

- Ca va ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

- Mieux que jamais, tu n'as pas idée, répondit Blaine en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

- Je t'aime tellement, soupira Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte ou ..

- Kurt ...

- C'est juste ... Que je ne vois tellement pas ma vie sans toi ...

- Ça ira tu verras ... Tu seras à New-York, la ville de tous tes plus grands rêves. Tu vas être le meilleur de ta promotion, tout le monde sera jaloux de toi, après les cours tu rentreras et tu auras Rachel qui te rappellera à quel point c'est la vie que vous avez toujours rêvé. Tu vas y arriver Kurt, je le sais parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je crois en toi.

- Mais toi ...

- Moi je serai toujours là au premier rang lors de tes premières quand tu feras de grandes scènes. Je serai pour toujours ton premier fan.

Kurt sourit et déposa un baiser sur le torse de Blaine. Il se tut un moment avant de continuer.

- Tu sais comment je m'imagine dans 10 ans ?

- Non ...

- Déjà je serai une grande star de Broadway ...

- Pas de doute, rigola Blaine.

- Ensuite j'aurai une graaande maison.

- Mmmh

- Je serai marié avec toi.

Blaine sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- On aura au moins 10 enfants, qui courent partout dans notre graaande maison, continua Kurt.

Blaine pouvait sentir le sourire de Kurt contre sa peau.

- Au moins 10 en effet, rigola Blaine.

- Mmmh.

- 5 chiens aussi, déclara Blaine en entrant dans son jeu.

- Oublie pas les chats. Je veux des chats. 3 chats.

- 10 enfants, 5 chiens et 3 chats. Ouah.

- Notre maison aura intérêt à être immense en tout cas, se mit à rire Kurt.

Blaine le serra plus fort contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- C'est sûr, mais comme tu seras une grande star de broadway, je suppose qu'on aura les sous.

- Exactement.

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

- Dis moi, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Le soir avant qu'on se rencontre, ça m'arrivait de m'imaginer avoir un copain. Je le disais à personne parce que je trouvais que c'était la honte d'être obligé d'imaginer pour être avec quelqu'un. Et ... J'avais jamais imaginer que cette personne pourrait être aussi parfaite que toi.

- Kurt ...

- Je sais ce que tu penses Blaine, continua Kurt en se redressant de manière à regarder Blaine dans les yeux. Je sais que tu crois que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, que tu ne me mérites pas. Mais je peux te dire une chose, personne ne m'a jamais rendu aussi heureux que toi pendant ces 8 derniers mois. Toi, en simplement 8 mois, tu m'as appris à aimer, tu m'as appris à accepter que je pouvais être aimé et désiré. Tu m'as appris tellement de chose Blaine, et je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour dire combien je suis fière que tu sois mon premier amour. J'aurai jamais pensé avoir la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés.

Blaine sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot. Kurt lui sourit et essuya tendrement ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaine Anderson. Il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête. Tu ne m'as pas seulement aidé moi, mais tu as aidé aussi Santana, tu as été là pour elle d'une manière dont personne ne l'a été. Tu l'as aidé à avoir confiance en elle et confiance en sa relation avec Brittany. Tu as aidé ta mère, parce que c'est grâce à toi et c'est pour toi qu'elle a relevé la tête et a voulu se soigner. Tu as sauvé sa vie. Tu as sauvé la mienne. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je suis fière de toi. Je le serai toujours.

Blaine n'était vraiment pas capable de dire la moindre chose. De longues larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Kurt prenait le temps d'essuyer chacune d'entre elles sans jamais lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde le regard de Blaine. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça en silence, puis Blaine trouva de nouveau la force de parler, même si c'était que pour quelques mots.

- Tu m'as sauvé aussi, dit-il simplement.

Kurt se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. A son tour les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne s'imaginait juste pas passer le reste de sa vie sans Blaine. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine et ce dernier le serra contre lui le plus fort possible, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'en aille d'une minute à l'autre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça dans le silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas besoin de mot à ce moment là. Après un petit moment, quand tous deux avaient repris le contrôle de leurs émotions, Kurt se redressa.

- On devrait peut-être prendre une douche. On va pas descendre manger comme ça ? demanda finalement Kurt en rigolant.

- Ton père serait heureux tiens.

- Quelle horreur.

- Mon dieu quand je pense qu'on a fait ça alors qu'il y avait Carole en bas et que ça se trouve ton père est arrivé. Il ... Il voulait pas qu'on fasse ce genre de trucs ici ..

- Blaine ... Ça ne nous a jamais arrêté. T'avais qu'à me stopper, je ne t'ai obligé à rien, déclara Kurt en souriant.

- C'est cela oui. Te stopper ... Putain.

- La prochaine fois, on révisera sur le canapé, dit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes allongés puis se décidèrent à aller prendre une douche. Toujours ensemble bien sûr. Elle se termina en une session de baisers intensifs et de caresses. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils commencèrent réellement à travailler chacun de leurs côtés. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kurt se leva pour aller ouvrir, c'était son père.

- Désolé de vous déranger en plein travail les garçons mais ... Blaine ton père est là.

- Mon père ? répéta Blaine choqué.

- Oui j'ai voulu le virer directement mais Carole m'a dit que c'était à toi de décider si tu voulais le voir ou pas et elle a raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Kurt inquiet.

- Il n'a rien dit. Juste qu'il voulait parler à Blaine. Est-ce que tu veux le voir ou je lui dis de partir ?

- Non je vais ... je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut.

- Blaine. T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Kurt.

- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller. Vous êtes là.

- Ok ...

Ils descendirent dans le salon, où le père de Blaine se tenait debout, face à Finn qui le regardait de travers et Carole qui l'observait depuis la porte de la cuisine. Burt rejoignit Carole dans la cuisine et fit signe à Finn de les suivre.

- Je peux te parler seul à seul ? demanda le père de Blaine, exaspéré de voir Kurt derrière son fils.

- Non. C'est avec Kurt ou pas du tout.

- Putain Blaine tu es ...

- Si c'est pour partir dans les insultes je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ta visite.

- J'ai besoin de savoir où est ta mère.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en soucis ?

- Blaine. Ta mère est incapable de vivre seule. Elle doit faire des conneries sans même que tu le saches.

- En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie. Elle ne prend plus aucun cachet, ne boit pas, elle cherche du travail, passe des entretiens. Elle va parfaitement bien.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans mon aide.

- Ce que tu n'arrives pas à admettre c'est qu'elle te manque et tu te sens con tout seul dans ta grande maison. Et tu as toi, besoin d'elle et non pas le contraire. Admets le.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment d'elle, tu te serais soucié de sa santé dès le départ. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Qu'un jour tu te retrouverais seul et que tu n'auras personne vers qui te retourner. Et ben ce jour est arrivé papa. Même plus tôt que je ne l'avais imaginé. On ne veut plus de toi dans nos vies, on a pas besoin de toi et on est beaucoup plus heureux. Maintenant si tu veux bien quitter cette maison, on a un repas qui nous attend.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire où elle est Blaine parce que sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ? Je ne suis plus ton fils tu te rappelles ? Maintenant casse toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Et ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher d'elle, des Hummel ou de quiconque qui compte à mes yeux. Casse toi.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à me parler sur ce ton Blaine, hurla son père en s'approchant dangereusement de Blaine et Kurt.

Blaine poussa machinalement Kurt derrière lui pour le protéger d'un éventuel coup de la part de son père.

- Sortez de ma maison sur le champ, déclara Burt qui alarmé par les cris, était sorti de la cuisine.

- Je la retrouverai Blaine.

- J'ai dit, sortez de chez moi ! hurla Burt, Carole le retenant par le bras afin qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus.

Le père de Blaine les regarda d'un air hautin puis se retourna et disparu. Blaine ne bougea pas et Kurt se mit face à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Carole, Burt et Finn retournèrent dans la cuisine pour les laisser seuls. Kurt resserra son étreinte et Blaine se détendit dans ses bras, réfugiant sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça. Puis Kurt colla son front à celui de Blaine, ses mains caressant tendrement ses joues.

- Ça va aller ? lui murmura-t-il.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête. Kurt l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Et il le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Finalement, par les morts que Kurt chuchotait à l'oreille de Blaine, il réussit à décrocher un sourire à ce dernier. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Kurt, faire sourire Blaine même si il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire. Il lui prit la main et ils allèrent manger dans la cuisine, tous ensemble.

Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, Blaine comprit pourquoi son père avait débarqué comme ça. Elle venait de lui envoyer les papiers du divorce. Et il voulait surement tenter de la résonner. Mais c'était fini, Katherine Anderson ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle réussit à décrocher un poste dans une maison de retraite où elle faisait des gardes de nuits ou de jours, tout dépendait. A partir du moment où elle décrocha ce poste, elle se mit à chercher un appartement. Pour enfin commencer une nouvelle vie avec son fils.


	19. Chapter 19

Bon ce chapitre était vraiment compliqué pour moi à écrire. J'en dis pas plus parce que je ne veux pas que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe avant ... Donc j'en dirai un peu plus à la fin :)

La chanson que Blaine chante, je vous avouerai que je voulais vraiment qu'il la fasse. Elle était dans ma playlist quand j'écrivais un des chapitres de cette fic et je me suis dit que les paroles étaient justes parfaites pour ce moment là. C'est une chanson que j'adore vraiment et qui me met le noeud à l'estomac à chaque fois que je l'écoute donc quand j'ai imaginé la scène avec Blaine j'avoue que ça a été juste une évidence pour moi :)**  
**

Bon j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse lire :)

**I'm a dinosaur:** Oui comme tu dis, enfin une femme libre :) Et Blaine sait qu'elle va avoir besoin de lui. Hahahaha c'est exactement ça :D Bon les bisounours c'est pas tout de suite ... Mais promis, ça arrivera !

**justmoi59**: Oooohhh merciiii :')

**NobodySaidItWasEasy**: Oui j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin faire en sorte qu'elles soient ensemble toutes les deux ! Merciii beaucouuuup :)

**JusteGlee**: T'inquiètes pas, y'a pas de soucis :) Ouah ça c'est un compliment :') Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça te plaise toujours autant :)

**Lafolleduklaine**: Mdrrrr je vais vraiment commencer à y penser sérieusement à cet igloo :P Donc pour répondre à ta question, l'idée que la mère de Blaine parte aussi à New-York ne leur a pas vraiment traverser l'esprit. Oui, ils vont discuter tous les deux avec sa mère dans ce chapitre, elle va essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et oui c'est exactement ça, Blaine commençait à se dire que tout allait mieux et apprendre que Kurt va partir c'est vraiment un coup pour lui. Pareil, je suis fan de "I have nothing" chanté par Kurt, la première fois que j'ai vu la scène, je dois l'avouer, j'ai des larmes qui ont coulé. Je voulais vraiment mettre cette chanson dans cette fic, c'était pas possible autrement. Mdrr je ne voudrais rien risquer de dangereux pour ton boum boum ^^ Mdrrrr j'avoue que les deux bien bourrés ensemble ça donnerait tiens ;) Et oui Karofsky a lui aussi le droit à des Bim bim de temps en temps ! Non mais ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, c'est dans ce chapitre qu'il va s'adoucir :) Puck est un vrai Klaineur haha ;P Mdrrr c'est trop ça eux et les mensonges crédibles, c'est vraiment pas ça :P J'adore Adele et je me disais que pour cette scène son album était juste parfait :D Je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment la scène où ils se parlent de leur avenir, je voulais vraiment un moment où ils partagent quelque chose tous les deux :) Bon je te laisse avec ce chapitre ... Je t'en supplie ne me hais pas ^^ (je sens je vais recevoir un MP très enflammé après ta lecture ... ^^)

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et la date du départ de Kurt et Rachel pour New-York se rapprochait dangereusement. Surtout depuis que Kurt avait appris qu'il ne devait pas s'y rendre seulement pour la rentrée mais bien avant pour un stage de plusieurs semaines qui était réservé aux premières années. Cette nouvelle n'avait vraiment pas enchanté Blaine et Kurt. Ils tentaient d'éviter au plus possible le sujet, car les seuls fois où ils le faisaient, soit l'un des deux, si ce n'est tous les deux finissaient en larmes, soit ils se prenaient la tête sur leur "indispensable" séparation. Pour combler le tout, Santana avait finit par avouer à Blaine qu'elle avait été retenue pour une université à San Francisco. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux s'éloignaient de lui. Heureusement qu'il restait encore sa mère, car Blaine n'aurait surement pas tenu le coup.

A la fin d'une journée de Juin, Blaine et Santana étaient tous les deux dans la salle de chant, attendant les autres pour les répétitions du Glee Club. Ils avaient prévu un petit duo et avaient hâte de le chanter. Tout le monde arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Kurt et Brittany les questionnèrent du regard car ils restaient tous les deux plantés au milieu de la salle et ne venaient pas s'asseoir à côté d'eux comme à leurs habitudes.

- Bon tout le monde, commença Mr Shuester, Blaine et Santana m'ont prévenu qu'ils avaient un petit duo à nous présenter. Je vais leur laisser la place.

Tout le monde les dévisagèrent car même si tous les deux étaient très proches, il n'avait jamais chanté un duo ensemble. Blaine s'installa au piano et Santana se plaça sur le banc à côté de lui. Ils se lancèrent un petit sourire complice avant que Blaine commence à jouer.

Ce fut Santana la première à chanter. Son regard se posa directement sur Brittany.

_**For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shine**_

Blaine continua, et leva les yeux vers Kurt, qui le regardait déjà avec les larmes aux yeux.

_**And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right**_

_**To you, I'll give the world**_  
_**To you, I'll never be cold**_

Santana continua, sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante, elle était émue et ça rendait ce moment encore plus beau. Combien de fois le Glee Club avait vu Santana Lopez être au bord des larmes parce qu'elle chantait une chanson d'amour ? Surement aucune.

_**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right  
**_

Blaine la rejoignit pour chanter le refrain. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour eux.

_**And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before**_

_**Ooh  
**_

Blaine continua seul sur cette phrase mais baissa les yeux car il savait très bien le message qu'il faisait passer à Kurt. Même si la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre avec Kurt le rendait malade.

_**And I wish you all the love in the world**_

Et Santana prit la suite, car elle ne comptait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre aimer Brittany de la façon dont elle l'aimait.

_**But most of all, I wish it from myself  
**_

Ils chantèrent de nouveau ensemble. Blaine voyait que Kurt essuyait quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_**And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score**_

Santana chanta ces mots seule, regardant Brittany droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_**And I love you, **_

Puis ce fut le tour de Blaine qui regarda Kurt dans les yeux, et qui chanta les mots qu'il aimait tant lui dire.

_**I love you**_

Et enfin, ils terminèrent tous les deux.

_**I love you  
Like never before, like never before,  
like never before**_

Lorsque Blaine releva la tête après avoir finit les dernières notes de la chanson, il lança un coup d'oeil vers les autres et la vision ne put que lui décrocher un sourire. Rachel pleurait, et Finn l'embrassait sur la joue. Mercedes pleurait et Sam lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Tina était dans les bras de Mike, surement elle aussi en train de pleurer. Quinn avait les larmes aux yeux et Puck venait de lui prendre la main. Artie regardait Brittany tristement. Sugar pleurait elle aussi puis elle se mit à applaudir et Rory la suivit. Joe lui souriait tout comme Will Shuester. Kurt et Brittany, les regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'amour et des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils applaudirent tous le plus fort possible. Blaine et Santana se levèrent du piano pour regagner leur place. Lorsqu'il atteint son siège, Kurt se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément puis colla son front au sien.

- Blaine c'était juste magnifique ... Je t'aime ... lui murmura-t-il afin que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- Je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer Kurt ...

- Moi non plus ... Moi non plus, répondit-il désemparement en l'embrassant de nouveau.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Blaine, chéri, tout va bien ?

Blaine leva la tête. Sa mère et lui étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement de l'amie de Katherine, assis sur le canapé. Katherine Anderson parlait à son fils mais elle avait bien remarqué que ce dernier avait la tête ailleurs.

- Oui, désolé ... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Blaine.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son fils et prit sa main.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu étais petit ... Tu aimais venir me voir et me raconter tous tes soucis. Tu ne veux pas faire comme si tu avais 8 ans et te confier à moi de nouveau ?

Blaine savait qu'il pouvait se confier à sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça. Il savait qu'elle le convaincrait de partir avec Kurt. Mais Blaine connaissait sa mère, et il était persuadé qu'au fond d'elle, même si elle ne lui avouait pas, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait relevé la pente pour lui, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser tomber. D'un côté, il voulait se confier à sa mère, avoir des conseils de sa part, mais de l'autre, il savait qu'il devait garder ça pour lui. Il décida donc de trouver un juste milieu.

- Ça ne va plus vraiment avec Kurt.

Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Pas du tout même. Tout allait bien entre eux. Mais il avait besoin de trouver un excuse pour le fait qu'il ne le suive pas à New-York.

- Oh non ... Chéri je suis désolé ...

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et serra fort son fils contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais que ça allait bien entre vous ...

- On ... On se prend la tête de plus en plus, On arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur grand chose, on ... On s'éloigne de plus en plus et on a plus la complicité qu'on avait avant.

C'était horrible de sortir des trucs comme ça pour Blaine. Parce qu'imaginer qu'il se passe vraiment ça dans leur couple lui brisait le coeur.

- Oh ...

- Et il part à New-York pour la rentrée prochaine. Je ne pense pas le suivre.

- Blaine, chéri ...

Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

- Même si ça ne va pas entre vous en ce moment ... Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est fini et que ça ne peut pas s'arranger. Si tu ne pars pas avec lui à New-York, tu abandonnes toutes les chances pour que ça aille mieux et que vous passiez ce cap.

- Je sais ... soupira Blaine.

- Et tu sais très bien que l'idée que tu restes ici à Lima, ne m'enchante pas. Je veux que tu aies un futur Blaine, un futur à toi, avec tes propres rêves et ...

- Pour l'instant je n'ai pas de rêve maman. C'est pour ça que je veux rester à Lima et réfléchir. Je me trouverai un travail, et je prendrai le temps de réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment faire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir comme tout le monde cette année. J'ai eu beaucoup à traverser, et le choix de mon université était le dernier de mes soucis. Je ne veux pas prendre ça à la légère maman, c'est mon avenir, je veux être sûr de faire le bon choix. C'est pour ça que je veux rester ici pour y réfléchir.

- Et pour Kurt ... ?

Blaine respira un bon coup. Même si il disait ce genre de truc à sa mère, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal par rapport à Kurt. Parce que bien sûr que ce qu'il allait dire était totalement faux.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à New-York. Bien sûr que j'aime Kurt, même si plus grand chose ne va entre nous, je l'aime et je sais qu'au fond je l'aimerai toujours. Mais je ne veux pas le suivre pour ça. Je ne veux pas être à New-York et le voir vivre sa vie tandis que moi je ne fais rien de la mienne. Comment je fais si je me rends compte que la Fac où je veux aller est à Los Angeles ? Ou San Francisco ? Ou Chicago ? Comment je lui annonce ça alors qu'on sera installés ensemble ? Je préfère faire comme ça. Je ne le suivrai pas à New-York maman ...

En disant la dernière phrase, Blaine se rendit compte que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Si sa mère n'avait pas des problèmes de santé, il aurait suivi Kurt sans problème à New-York. Mais ... Si par la suite il s'était rendu compte que la Fac qu'il voulait était dans une autre ville ? Il aurait brisé le coeur de Kurt. C'était vraiment la meilleure solution de se quitter maintenant à ses yeux.

- Blaine ... Tu vas avoir le coeur brisé si tu te sépares de lui, je le sais ...

- Peut-être ... Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions.

- C'est comme tu le sens chéri ... Comme tu le sens, soupira Katherine en prenant son fils de nouveau dans ses bras.

Ce fut une vrai lutte pour Blaine pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir à Kurt. Loin de là.

******xxxxxxxx**

Les semaines passèrent, Blaine et Kurt ne se quittaient plus. Blaine avait été retissant au début mais il ne pouvait plus imaginer passer une nuit, ou une journée sans Kurt sachant qu'il allait être définitivement séparé de lui.

Puis la dernière semaine de cours arriva. Même si ce n'était pas la dernière semaine pour Kurt et Blaine, ils savaient très bien que cette semaine mettait fin à quelque chose.

Pendant une heure où il n'avait pas cours, alors que ses amis, y comprit Blaine étaient eux en cours, Kurt décida de se rendre à l'auditorium car cet endroit avait été un endroit très important à ses yeux pendant ses années de lycée. Lorsqu'il y entra il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à ce qu'il vit. David Karofsky était assis au milieu de la scène, la tête dans les mains. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il releva la tête et sécha au plus vite les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait faire demi-tour ? Rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise de partir ? Aller le voir ? Karofsky ne l'avait pas insulté ni touché depuis l'épisode où Puck avait défendu Santana et avait fait une réflexion sur le fait qu'il ne sorte avec personne. Finalement Kurt se décida. C'était les derniers jours de cours, il ne reverrait pas Karofsky et il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il traversa l'auditorium jusqu'à la scène. Il s'assit sur un siège au premier rang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hummel ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Juste ... Laisse moi tranquille.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé tranquille pendant 3 ans donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

- C'est quoi l'intérêt pour toi de rester ici tu veux me dire ?

- Aucune idée. Mais la curiosité m'a toujours emporté. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu sais que je pourrais te casser la gueule là maintenant et que tu es tout seul ?

- Je sais, mais tu ne le feras pas ...

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu l'aurais déjà fait si c'était ton but et je vois très bien que tu es complètement paumé et que je suis ton dernier soucis. C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tranquille ces derniers temps.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Karofsky sur la défensive.

- Oh c'est bon. Dans une semaine on va tous les deux quitter le lycée et bien heureusement on ne se reverra plus jamais. Donc je crois que tu peux me l'avouer à moi. Surtout que je suis, je pense celui qui est le plus au courant ...

- Je ne peux pas l'être ok ?! Je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne dois pas l'être ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Regarde toi, tu essayes de le refouler et regarde dans l'état que ça te met. Je ne dis pas que c'est plus facile quand on l'a avoué, mais c'est un soulagement, tu pourras te sentir vraiment toi même ...

- Je ne suis pas un pédé comme toi Hummel ! s'écria Karofsky.

Kurt se leva de son siège en s'écriant.

- Mais putain mais pourquoi tu es aussi borné ? Pourquoi tu t'évertues à m'insulter alors que tu t'insultes toi même ? Tu es gay Karofsky, mets toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute et grandit un peu ! Tu vas aller à la Fac, tes insultes ne vont te mener nul part ! Tu dois grandir ! Arrête de faire ça et deviens un homme, assume toi ! Arrêtes de faire le gosse à insulter tout le monde et à frapper. Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu pourrais être quelqu'un de bien si tu arrêtais avec cette putain de carapace !

Karofsky le regarda, ébahit par ses mots, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Kurt reprit son calme.

- Tu vas changer de vie l'année prochaine. Tu vas à la Fac, dans une autre ville, profites-en. Présente-toi comme ce que tu es vraiment, dès le départ. Ne te cache pas. C'est ton seul moyen de commencer une vie dans laquelle tu pourras être vraiment heureux.

- Je ne peux pas ... Tu comprends pas ! Je vais faire partie de l'équipe de Foot de la Fac. Tu te rends compte de comment on me traiterait ?

- Mais tu n'en sais rien ! Tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi ! Regarde Puck, Sam, Mike et Finn, ce sont des footballeurs mais ils acceptent Blaine et moi tels que nous sommes. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et ta bande ... Il y a des gens bien tu sais, ça existe.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi ? Tu me hais. Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je souffre à mon tour de toute façon.

- Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir David, j'en vois pas l'intérêt.

C'était la première fois que Kurt l'appelait par son prénom. Et ce qu'il venait de sortir l'étonnait mais c'était totalement ce qu'il pensait.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne souhaite à personne ce par quoi je suis passé, même pas à mon pire ennemi. Et puis, tu es complètement paumé comme gars, c'est surement ce qu'il t'a poussé à agir comme ça toutes ces années. Mais maintenant, tu as une opportunité de changer et j'espère vraiment que tu vas la saisir. Je sais qu'au fond tu as la trouille que si tu dis ouvertement que tu es gay, tu vivras un enfer. Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des bonnes personnes, mais bien sur il n'y a pas que ça. Tu en rencontreras des personnes qui seront là pour te pourrir la vie, crois moi je le sais. Alors, si tu sens que tu n'es pas encore prêt à les affronter ne fait pas ton coming-out. Si tu n'es pas prêt, ne dis rien. Mais je te demande juste un truc: toi tu dois l'accepter, il faut que tu te l'avoues à toi même. Et arrête d'insulter et d'être violent avec les personnes qui n'ont pas le courage que tu as. Ces personnes sont comme toi, elles ne veulent pas vivre ça et n'ont pas choisi d'être gay ou lesbienne ou bi ou peu importe, elles veulent juste être heureuses. Fais quelque chose de bien de ta vie, deviens une meilleure personne, et tout ira bien.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ...

-Ça ne tiens qu'à toi. Donnes toi en les moyens. Blaine et moi on a réussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne sera pas le cas pour toi. Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux.

- Tu ...

Karofsky baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter à poser sa question, après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara, sans cependant, lever la tête.

- Tu es heureux avec lui ?

- Plus qu'avec quiconque.

Karofsky leva les yeux vers lui, puis lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kurt, il le baissa de nouveau.

- Tu trouveras toi aussi cette personne David, mais le jour où ça t'arrivera, aie le courage de l'accepter. Je te promets que ça vaudra le coup. Je dois aller rejoindre le Glee Club. Réfléchie bien à ce que je t'aie dit.

Sur ces mots il tourna le dos à la scène et commença à marcher.

- Kurt ?

Karofsky venait tout juste de l'appeler par son prénom. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait en 3 années de lycée. Kurt se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Kurt lui sourit simplement et se prépara à faire demi-tour mais Karofsky n'avait pas terminé.

- Et ... Je ... Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Je ne comprenais pas et je ... J'avais pas à faire ça et ... Je sais pas ... Je ... Désolé.

Kurt le regarda pendant un moment, choqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre ces mots sortant de la bouche de la personne qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer.

- T'imagine même pas à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça. Même si ça n'efface pas tout ce que tu as fait, je peux te dire que des excuses venant de ta part, ça veut dire quelque chose.

Karofsky ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Puis Kurt sortit de l'auditorium en manquant le léger sourire sur le visage de Karofsky. Il se dirigea dans la salle de chant, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait réussi à confronter David Karofsky, tout seul. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait et tout c'était bien passé. Et il s'était excusé. Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire.

- Kurt ? Tout va bien ? demanda Blaine lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans la salle alors que Kurt était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui oui ça va ! C'est juste que je viens d'avoir une discussion un peu improbable ...

- Avec qui ?

- Ne t'énerve pas.

- Qui ? insista Blaine curieusement.

- Avec Karofsky ...

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu as bien entendu ...

- Et tu étais seul avec lui ?!

- Oui mais ...

- Kurt ! T'es fou ou quoi ! Imagine il se serait passé quelque chose, tu étais tout seul avec lui. Mon dieu Kurt ...

- Blaine ... Arrête ... déclara doucement Kurt en lui prenant sa main. Tout s'est bien passé. Il est juste ... Il est complètement largué, je voulais juste lui dire quelques mots, lui dire ce que je pensais pour ...

- L'aider ? le coupa Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je suppose oui ...

- Mon dieu Kurt je suis complètement fou de toi, déclara Blaine en l'embrassant.

Kurt lui rendit son baiser et rigola lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Ça te prend souvent ? J'ai cru que tu voudrais me tuer si je te disais ça.

- T'es juste exceptionnel ... A vouloir aider tout le monde, même la personne qui a fait de ta vie un enfer pendant 3 ans ...

- On a tous des réactions différentes. Je suppose que Karofsky c'est la violence. Mais au fond il est juste aussi paumé que nous on l'était Blaine. C'est tout ... Il faut juste comprendre ça et ça aide ..

- Mouais ...

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Il s'est excusé ...

- Pardon ?

Blaine le regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Il ... Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire tout ça.

- Et ... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant besoin d'entendre ça.

- Ça efface pas tout ce qu'il a fait quand même ... grogna Blaine.

- Non, mais ça peut aider à passer à autre chose, lui répondit Kurt en souriant et en caressant sa joue tendrement du bout des doigts.

Blaine lui prit la main, lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser lorsque Mr Shuester entra dans la salle. Comme c'était la dernière semaine de cours, ils devaient chacun chanter des chansons pour dire leur au revoir, à leur manière. Ce jour là c'était au tour de Kurt. Il se leva et alla se placer au milieu de la salle.

- Je voudrais dédicacer ma chanson d'au revoir à vous tous. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu pour les choses qui me différencie de vous mais seulement à travers les choses que l'on a en commun ... Parce que dans cette salle, ça n'a pas d'importance si on est gay ou hétéro, ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes amis.

Kurt fit signe aux musiciens et sa chanson débuta ...

_**Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that**_

Pour cette partie, Kurt ne put que regarder Blaine.

_**And I'll remember the strength that you gave me**_  
_**Now that I'm standing on my own**_  
_**I'll remember the way that you saved me**_  
_**I'll remember**_

Il regarda de nouveau tous ses amis, la plupart des filles avaient les larmes aux yeux..._**  
**_

_**Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing**_

Son regard se posa sur Blaine qui lui sourit tristement.

_**And I'll remember the love that you gave me**_  
_**Now that I'm standing on my own**_  
_**I'll remember the way that you changed me**_  
_**I'll remember**_

Tout le Glee Club l'accompagna pour les coeurs.

_**I learned  
to let go  
of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned  
to let go  
I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember  
happiness  
I'll remember**_

_**And I'll remember the love that you gave me**_  
_**Now that I'm standing on my own**_  
_**I'll remember the way that you changed me**_  
_**I'll remember**_

_**No I've never been afraid to cry**_  
_**And I finally have a reason why**_  
_**I'll remember**_  
_**No I've never been afraid to cry**_  
_**And I finally have a reason why**_  
_**I'll remember **_  
_**No I've never been afraid to cry**_  
_**And I finally have a reason why**_  
_**I'll remember**_

Ils applaudirent tous et se levèrent pour prendre un par un Kurt dans leurs bras. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'à ce moment là, tout le monde pleurait. Ils étaient une famille. Et devoir quitter des personnes qui comptaient autant à ses yeux étaient une vraie déchirure pour Kurt.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Blaine traversa le couloir après son cours de Littérature, et voulut rejoindre Santana mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans un recoin du couloir. Lorsque Blaine tourna la tête, il s'attendait à voir Kurt. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Vraiment pas lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain Ashley ?

- Je voulais te parler, déclara cette dernière.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Aucune.

Il tenta de partir mais Ashley le retint et se mit de façon à le bloquer contre le mur et qu'il ne puisse plus partir.

- Ashley laisse moi partir.

- Je te demande juste de m'écouter pendant quelques minutes. C'est trop te demander ?

- Oui. Beaucoup trop.

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai entendu dire que Hummel partait à New-York à la rentrée.

Blaine ne répondit pas.

- Il ne doit pas tenir à toi tant que ça en fait, tu disais que vous vous aimiez et tout le blabla mais au final il te laisse tomber. Ouah quel amour dis donc.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

- Peut-être ... Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si on était ensemble, je ne partirai pas à New-York et je ne te laisserai pas seul à Lima.

- C'est quoi le but de cette conversation en fait ?

- C'est de te montrer que Hummel ne te mérite pas.

- Et que toi par contre ... commença Blaine.

- On est fait pour être ensemble Blaine.

- Oh mon dieu, rigola Blaine en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. T'es incroyable Ashley.

- Oh merci.

- Non non, c'est pas un compliment dans ce cas là, crois moi. Je suis amoureux de Kurt, Ashley, je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

- Même si il te laisse tomber pour New-York ?

- Même si il va réaliser ses rêves à New-York sans moi, dit-il pour la corriger. C'est la personne que j'aimerai toute ma vie Ashley.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis elle regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux.

- J'aurais aimé être cette personne, avoua-t-elle.

Blaine la regarda étonné.

- Déjà, il te manque quelque chose pour ça, dit-il en rigolant.

- Berk. Quelle horreur. Tais toi, t'es pas gay Blaine.

Blaine soupira.

- La question n'est pas là. Quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il se passe Kurt sera la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je ne peux pas changer ça et j'aimerai que tu finisses par le comprendre et que tu tournes la page.

- J'essayais juste de voir si tu n'avais pas changer d'avis.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je ne changerai pas d'avis Ashley. C'est Kurt et ça sera toujours Kurt pour moi.

- Ok, ça va j'ai compris, dit-elle en agitant ses mains en l'air.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de Blaine mais se retourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de partir.

- C'est con parce que c'est pas la personne qui sera à tes côtés toute ta vie. Et tu mérites d'avoir une personne qui soit là pour toi et qui te rende heureuse toute au long de ta vie.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et disparut. Blaine resta un moment contre le mur à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas Ahsley Greece et décidément il ne la comprendrait sans doute jamais.

**xxxxxx**

- David il faut que je te parle, appela Ashley en arrivant à la hauteur de l'équipe de football.

Karofsky hocha la tête et la suivit. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Leurs parents travaillaient ensemble et dès leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ashley tourna dans une salle de classe, David la suivit et elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, avoua Ahsley.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour faire ce que tu fais de mieux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Faire la misère à Hummel.

- Pa.. Pardon ? ne put se retenir de bafouiller Karofsky.

Il devait l'avouer, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux à l'auditorium. Karofsky ne s'était jamais confié à quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait avec Kurt. Et malgré toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant ses trois années de lycée, Kurt était resté et lui avait donné des conseils. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre mais il avait fini par le faire: Kurt Hummel était quelqu'un de bien.

- Blaine n'arrive pas à comprendre que Hummel n'est pas du tout la personne qu'il lui faut. Il faut qu'on fasse en sorte qu'il comprenne ça.

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

- Parce que je veux récupérer Blaine et parce que toi tu hais Hummel.

_Je ne hais pas Hummel_, pensa Karofsky.

- Ashley ... C'est la fin de l'année, tu veux pas juste laisser tomber ?

- Excuse-moi ? demanda cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai d'autres soucis que le couple Hummel/Anderson tu vois.

- Depuis quand tu les considères comme un couple ? On sait tous les deux que _ça_ ce n'est pas être un couple.

Karofsky sentit une boule dans son ventre. Pourquoi quand lui le disait ça passait, mais quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre ça ne passait pas ?

- C'est la fin de l'année Ash ...

- Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là si j'avais besoin d'aide ! J'ai besoin d'aide là David.

- Besoin d'aide pour faire un truc qui ne servira à rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Depuis quand tu ne sautes pas de joie dès que l'occasion de faire du mal à Hummel se présente ? Je te reconnais pas là David. Pas du tout.

_Maintenant tu as une opportunité de changer et j'espère vraiment que tu vas la saisir. Fais quelque chose de bien de ta vie, deviens une meilleure personne, et tout ira bien. _Les mots de Kurt Hummel ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

_Kurt est heureux avec Anderson, et après ce que tu lui as fait vivre la moindre chose c'est de le laisser être heureux,_ se dit-il_. _

- Sérieux Ashley, laisse tomber. Laisse les tous les deux et trouve toi quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment.

- Blaine va se rendre compte qu'il m'aime et ...

- Non. Il aime Hummel, Ashley et tu le sais.

- C'est pas de l'amour ça. C'est pas de l'amour, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Ashley ...

- J'ai besoin de Blaine ok ? Et je pensais que je pourrais compter sur toi !

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de lui en particulier ?

_Pourquoi tout le monde à besoin de lui sérieusement ?_

- Parce que ... Parce qu'il a jamais tenté des choses comme les autres l'ont fait. Quand on était ensemble, l'important n'était pas qu'on couche ensemble à ses yeux et ça, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé avec personne d'autre ...

- Et tu sais pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à coucher avec toi Ashley ... C'est pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, mais c'est parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par toi.

- Ok. Si je ne peux pas compter sur toi, j'irai voir Kévin et tout le reste de l'équipe je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de faire du mal à Hummel comme toi tu es censé le faire.

- Non ! s'écria Karofsky.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait d'un coup. Pendant 3 années il avait fait de la vie de Kurt Hummel un véritable enfer. Il l'avait terrorisé, il l'avait blessé, il l'avait humilié. Mais après tout ça, Kurt lui avait avoué qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Et Karofsky se rendait compte que ce n'était pas parce qu'il haïssait Kurt qu'il avait fait ça. Pas du tout. C'était parce qu'au fond de lui il était jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir être comme lui, de ne pas avoir le courage de dire fièrement à tout le monde qui il était réellement.

_Qui je suis ? Vraiment ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis je ne sais pas pas qui je veux être et ..._

- David ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué que Ashley lui parlait depuis un moment.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je ne te reconnais plus là ...

_Je ne me reconnais plus non plus._

- Ashley au fond de toi je sais que tu t'en rends compte. Même si Anderson se sépare de Hummel, il ne tombera jamais dans tes bras après. Il n'est pas amoureux de toi.

- Mais ...

- C'est pas avec lui que tu seras heureuse. Oublie le. Tu vas aller à la Fac, tu vas te trouver une nouvelle proie et cette fois-çi tu pourras être avec elle. Et tu ne te rappeleras même plus de qui était Anderson. C'est quoi l'intérêt franchement ? On est dans les derniers jours de cours, même si tu finis avec lui, ce qui ne sera surement pas le cas, vous allez partir dans des villes différentes. Anderson n'est pas fait pour toi Ashley et il ne le sera jamais. C'est pas toi le problème ...

- C'est lui ... termina Ashley. Je crois que t'as raison, soupira-t-elle. Blaine passe à côté de quelque chose moi j'te le dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à Hummel Franchement ? Il est con, il est moche, il est dégoutant, il aussi sexy qu'un pingouin, il pleurniche tout le temps, il est blanc comme un vampire, il a une voix de de gamine de 10 ans, il est grand et mince comme une asperge, il n'est pas drôle, il ...

Karofsky regarda Ashley avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être d'accord avec chacune de ses descriptions ?

**xxxxxxx**

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire de si important qui ne pouvait pas entendre que ... demanda Blaine à Santana le vendredi après-midi à son casier.

- Je reste à Lima l'année prochaine, Blainey.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ma mère voulait absolument que j'aille à San Francisco, mais j'ai pas envie. Et depuis quand quelqu'un me dit ce que je dois faire franchement ?

- Attends mais du coup ... Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je reste ici. Brittany redouble et je veux être près d'elle. Donc je reste ici. Je vais me prendre un appart et travailler quelque part.

- Ouah. Ça pour une nouvelle ... Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Totalement !

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis content que ... Que tu sois avec moi ici l'année prochaine.

Santana lui sourit.

- Je vais pouvoir t'empêcher de devenir une épave, rigola-t-elle.

- C'est ça ouais ... marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'en supplie par contre, ne comble pas ton manque d'affection et d'amour sur moi quand Hummel sera parti, parce que je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à te couper tout ce qui me gêne dans ton sommeil ... Tes cheveux, ta bi...

- Je suis persuadé que j'arriverai à me contrôler, coupa Blaine

- J'espère bien. Au pire, en privé tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux en pensant à Hummel mais pas avec ...

- T'es horrible comme fille.

Santana passa son bras autour de celui de Blaine et ils marchèrent comme ça en rigolant aux absurdités que Santana sortait.

**xxxxxx**

De son côté Kurt était dans les toilettes en train de se recoiffer quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et vit Karofsky.

- J'étais sûr que je te trouverai là vu qu'Anderson était occupé avec Lopez.

Kurt le regarda sans savoir vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ce noeud à l'estomac qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Est ce qu'ils allaient parler ? Ou est ce qu'il allait reprendre ses esprits et lui faire du mal ?

- J'ai euuh ... Réfléchis à euh ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ...

Kurt ne dit rien et continua à l'observer.

- Je ne vais pas dire ce que je suis vraiment à la Fac. Mais tu as raison ... Il faut que j'essaye de changer. De devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à frapper parce que des personnes ont réussi à faire ce que moi je suis incapable.

- Personne n'en est incapable ...

- Pour l'instant c'est comme je le ressens ...

- Ok ... En tout cas je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. C'est vraiment une bonne décision Karofsky. Surement l'une des meilleures que tu n'aies jamais eu en réalité.

- Merci.

- Bon ... ben ... J'y vais moi.

Kurt commença à partir en direction de la porte mais Karofsky le retint par le bras.

- Attends.

Kurt se stoppa net. Il fixa son bras. Mais Karofsky ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Écoutes, comme c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ... Je voulais juste te dire que euuuhh ... Enfin que ... Que tout ce qui s'est passé et tout depuis 3 ans ... Je regrette. Et ... Je m'en veux.

Kurt le regarda bouche bé. Il avait déjà du mal à croire que Karofsky se soit excusé, mais que maintenant il avoue qu'il regrette tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il s'en voulait, c'était vraiment beaucoup.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?

- Je sais pas ... Je ... Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ... T'avais raison, je suis complètement largué, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus être cette personne qui te pourrissait la vie. Je veux changer.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaine entra en vitesse dans les toilettes.

- Kurt ? Est-ce que tu es ... Karofsky qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda Blaine en fixant la main du garçon qui retenait Kurt.

Il la retira directement, confus.

- Non Blaine c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est ... Rien, déclara Kurt.

- T'es sûr ? Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Karofsky détourna le regard et Kurt le remarqua.

- Oui Blaine ça va, tout va bien, lui dit-il en lui enlevant ses mains de son visage pour les prendre dans les siennes. Il était ... En train de s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

- Oui ... Je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait ...

- Rien ne peut effacer ce que tu as fait David, rétorqua Blaine.

- Je sais. Mais je voulais juste que Kurt le sache. Et toi aussi. Vous avez tout les deux fait quelque chose dont je n'aurais jamais été capable et dont je ne sais pas si je serai moi-même capable un jour et je pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis défoulé sur vous deux ...

Blaine le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui avouer qu'il était comme eux ?

- C'est bien que tu es décidé de changer, déclara-t-il finalement. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner. Tu as fait du mal à la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Qu'on s'en prenne à moi, je peux surmonter, mais pas à Kurt.

- Je sais. Je m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, ni Kurt d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez ce que je pense réellement. Et que Kurt tu saches que tu m'as fait réfléchir et comprendre qu'il faut que je change. Merci.

La cloche sonna l'heure d'entrer en cours.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, Blaine, déclara Kurt après un moment de silence, je ne suis pas passer à mon casier.

- Ok, c'est parti alors.

- A ... A un de ces jours peut-être, déclara Kurt en regardant Karofsky qui hocha simplement la tête.

- Anderson ! appela Karofsky avant que le couple disparaisse de sa vue.

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Fais gaffe à Ashley. Elle voulait du mal à Kurt. Je crois que j'ai essayé de la convaincre mais ... On ne sait jamais, fait attention jusqu'à la fin des cours.

- Ok. Merci karofsky.

Il les regarda disparaître mains dans la mains. Et à ce moment là, au fond de lui, même si il avait du mal à l'avouer, il espérait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderai à passer cette phase. Quelqu'un qui soit là comme Kurt l'avait été pour Blaine. Et il essaya de se convaincre que si il arrivait à changer, tout s'arrangerait. Tout ne pouvait que s'arranger.

**xxxxxxxx**

Après les cours, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de chant pour la dernière répétition du Glee Club. A la fin de la répétition, se fut au tour de Blaine de chanter sa chanson d'au revoir. Il se leva et se mit face à tout le monde.

- Bon ... Cette chanson est pour Kurt. Mais je voulais dire quelques mots avant. Je voulais vous remercier, chacun d'entre vous. Malgré ce que je vous aie fait vivre en début d'année, vous avez été là pour moi d'une manière dont personne ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Je me rappellerai de cette dernière année parce que bien sûr c'est l'année où j'ai rencontré Kurt, mais aussi parce que c'est l'année où j'ai enfin pu dire que j'avais un groupe d'amis sur qui je pouvais compter. Vous êtes tous exceptionnels à votre façon, ne laissez jamais les gens vous marcher sur les pieds et poursuivez vos rêves, parce que je ne connais personne d'autre que vous tous, qui le mérite autant. Pour ce qui est de la chanson, déclara Blaine en tournant ses yeux vers Kurt, je suis un peu en avance parce que tu ne pars que dans 1 mois et demi mais je sais que c'est l'occasion de te la chanter Kurt ...

Il se mit en place au piano et commença la chanson. Rien qu'à l'introduction Kurt la reconnu et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Oh mon dieu ... chuchota Rachel.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, la caressa doucement en signe de soutien puis prit la main de Finn car elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.**_  
_**Goodbye my friend.**_  
_**You have been the one.**_  
_**You have been the one for me.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

_**I am a dreamer and when I wake,**_  
_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**_  
_**And as you move on, remember me,**_  
_**Remember us and all we used to be**_  
_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_  
_**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_  
_**I'd be the father of your child.**_  
_**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_  
_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_  
_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**_  
_**And I love you, I swear that's true.**_  
_**I cannot live without you.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.**_  
_**Goodbye my friend.**_  
_**You have been the one.**_  
_**You have been the one for me.**_  
_**Goodbye my lover.**_  
_**Goodbye my friend.**_  
_**You have been the one.**_  
_**You have been the one for me.**_

_**And I still hold your hand in mine**_  
_**In mine when I'm asleep.**_  
_**And I will bare my soul in time,**_  
_**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**_  
_**Goodbye my lover.**_  
_**Goodbye my friend.**_  
_**You have been the one.**_  
_**You have been the one for me.**_

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_  
_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_  
_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_  
_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

Quand il finit les dernières notes au piano, personne n'applaudit. Blaine releva la tête et vit que toutes les filles pleuraient, les garçons avaient des têtes déprimés. Puis il se tourna vers Kurt. Ses yeux bleus étaient baignés de larmes et le fixait. Il tenta de lui faire un petit sourire mais Kurt se contenta de se lever et de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il pleura pendant un bon moment, personnes ne les interrompit sachant ce que ce moment représentait.

- J'ai pas envie que tu me dises au revoir, murmura-t-il entre ses larmes.

Blaine ne répondit rien, car il en était incapable. Il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains, colla son front au sien et lui chuchota "Je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Après que tout le monde se soit remis de ses émotions, Will Schuester proposa à ses élèves d'aller chanter une dernière chanson tous ensemble dans l'auditorium. Ils montèrent tous sur la scène et leur professeur se plaça sur un siège pour les regarder. Les musiciens commencèrent la chanson.

C'est Rachel qui débuta.

_**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before**_

Santana et Brittany chantèrent la suite, main dans la main.

_**Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
**_

Ils entamèrent le refrain tous ensemble.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you  
**_

Kurt et Blaine continuèrent.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**_

Mike, Tina, Quinn et Puck chantèrent à leur tour.

_**I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**_

Pour le refrain, ils chantèrent de nouveau ensemble, se prenant dans les bras les uns à la suite des autres. Rachel prit Kurt par la main et ne la lâcha pas. Santana prit celle de Blaine, tandis que Puck le tenait par les épaules. Finn lui descendit de scène pour aller chercher son professeur et remonta avec lui.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you**_

Tina chanta de nouveau.

**_Being with you is so dysfunctional_**  
**_I really shouldn't miss you_**  
**_But I can't let you go_**  
**_Oh yeah_**

Ils chantaient et dansaient tous. Profitant de ce dernier moment tous ensemble.

_**Lalalalala...**_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah**_  
_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_  
_**You got a piece of me and honestly**_  
_**My life would suck without you**_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_  
_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_  
_**You got a piece of me and honestly**_  
_**My life would suck without you**_

- CALIN GROUPE ! hurla Rachel à la fin de la chanson.

Ils se prirent donc tous dans les bras en rigolant.

- Rappelez-vous un truc, quoiqu'il arrive, on est une famille et on pourra toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Toujours, déclara Rachel.

**xxxxxxx**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Blaine et Kurt passèrent le plus de temps possible ensemble. Le jour du départ de Kurt approchait dangereusement. Blaine avait constamment cette boule au ventre, il pensait sans arrêt au fait qu'il allait perdre Kurt. Qu'il allait vivre sa vie à New-York, sans lui.

La veille du départ pour New-York, Blaine était chez Kurt. Ils avaient décidé qu'il accompagnerait Kurt à l'aéroport, après de longs désaccords. Blaine savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais Kurt avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par craquer.

- C'est demain ... s'exclama Kurt en s'asseyant sur son lit après qu'ils aient fini de partager le dernier repas en famille.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on y est.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer ... déclara Kurt, de longues larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Kuuurt ...

Blaine s'approcha de lui sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Kurt ... Tu vas à New-York. Demain tu vas réaliser ton plus grand rêve. Tu as réussi.

- J'aurais voulu que ce rêve se réalise avec toi à mes côtés ...

- J'aurais aimé aussi être à tes côtés pour te voir devenir une grande star, répondit Blaine un sourire triste traversant ses lèvres.

- Je parlerai de toi dans tous mes interviews promis.

- J'espère bien oui !

- Tu sais ce que je dirai ?

- Non ...

- Que tu es la personne qui m'a appris à y croire de nouveau, qui m'a fait comprendre que le monde n'avait peut-être pas que de mauvaises choses prévu pour moi. Que notre histoire est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Que tu es la première personne qui m'a appris à aimer et à être aimé. Et ça je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

- Même quand tu rempliras les théâtres de Broadway tous les soirs?

- Même quand je remplirai les théâtres de Broadway tous les soirs, répéta Kurt ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je t'aime Kurt et c'est pas demain que ça s'arrêtera ...

- Je t'aime aussi.

Blaine releva la tête de Kurt qui était posée sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa.

- Comment je suis supposé tenir si tu n'es pas là le soir pour m'embrasser quand je rentre ?

- Il y aura toujours Rachel ...

- Haha très drôle.

- Sérieusement Kurt, ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour réussir. Juste toi et ton talent.

- Je t'en supplie arrête de parler et embrasse moi jusqu'à mon départ.

- Je crois que je peux faire ça sans soucis, répondit Blaine en rigolant, l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Blaine ... Mmmmmhh ...

Kurt tenta de sortir quelque chose.

- Je croyais qu'on devait arrêter de parler ? murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Blaine, j'ai envie de toi ...

- Kurt ... Tu pars demain.

- Je sais ... Mais s'il te plait. Je veux juste que notre dernière nuit ensemble soit parfaite ... Blaine s'il te plait ...

- Ça va rendre les choses encore plus difficiles demain matin ...

- Rien ne peut les rendre plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Mais ...

- J'ai besoin de toi ... j'ai besoin de te sentir, j'ai besoin que tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes .. Blaine s'il te plait, j'en ai envie.

Blaine grogna de frustration, avec des arguments pareil il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il résiste. Il embrassa de nouveau Kurt mais plus passionnément cette fois-çi. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et Blaine roula de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Kurt. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, sentant les frissons de Kurt au contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Il lui enleva, dévoilant le torse pâle du jeune garçon. Il embrassa chaque partie possible, s'arrêtant sur l'un des mamelons de Kurt sachant très bien comment ce dernier réagirait lorsqu'il sentirait sa langue dessus. Ce qu'il attendait se passa, Kurt laissa échapper les gémissements que Blaine pourrait écouter des heures, parce que rien n'était plus sexy que Kurt faisant ses bruits.

- Mmmmh Blaine ...

- Kurt ... sourit Blaine en le regardant.

- Ne me fais pas ce sourire Anderson.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me donne envie d'arracher tous tes fringues et les miennes par la même occasion.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à celle de Kurt puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- En ce qui me concerne, je tiens à mes fringues. Pour toi ... j'en sais rien du tout, répondit-il en agrippant le tee-shirt de Blaine pour le lui enlever.

Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau le long du cou, insista sur le point sensible de Kurt juste un peu plus bas que son oreille et ce dernier se pressa contre Blaine en grognant.

- Merde Blaine ... Il faut que j'enlève ...

- Laisse moi faire, lui chuchota Blaine.

Il baissa ses mains jusqu'au jean de Kurt qu'il déboutonna et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avec ses pieds. Il enleva ensuite le sien, puis son caleçon libérant son érection. Il revint sur Kurt pour lui enlever le sien.

- Blaine ... S'il te plait ...

Blaine se leva pour attraper le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Kurt. Il mit du liquide le long de ses doigts. Kurt le regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre. Il se remit sur lui et l'embrassa. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre les fesses de Kurt. lorsqu'il sentit l'entrée du garçon, il entra un doigt doucement. Kurt se contracta sous ce contact, surpris par la froideur.

- Plus ... Plus Blaine.

- D'accord, répondit Blaine en l'embrassant de nouveau et en entrant un deuxième doigt.

Kurt attrapa préservatif et le défit afin de le mettre à Blaine. Il prit ensuite le lubrifiant, puis en mit sur le sexe de Blaine.

- Mon dieu Kuurt ... soupira Blaine sous le plaisir du toucher de Kurt.

- Maintenant vas y ! ordonna Kurt lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Blaine ne se fit pas prier et se mit entre les jambes de Kurt qui les entoura autour de sa taille et il entra doucement en lui. Kurt ne put retenir un son de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit enfin Blaine en lui mais ce dernier tenta de le couper en l'embrassant. Les parents de Kurt étaient à la maison. Ils devaient essayer d'être discret. Blaine bougea doucement, commençant les mouvements d'aller et viens et ne put s'empêcher de grogner sous le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

- Je t'aime tellement mon amour, murmura Blaine en l'embrassant.

- Redis le moi ... lui demanda Kurt les larmes aux yeux.

Cette fois-ci il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime plus que tout.

Puis Blaine atteignit la prostate de Kurt qui se cambra sous le plaisir.

- Merde Blaine ... ici ... Refais le s'il te plait ...

Ce que Blaine fit.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde Blaine. Tu ... ooooohhh.

- Je ne vais pas tenir Kurt ...

- Encore un peu Blaine essaye de tenir enco... OOOOOH MON DIEU. Juste là ... Juste là Blaine ... oooohhh.

Blaine accélera ses mouvements et il ne réussit plus à tenir. Tout était trop pour lui, se dire qu'il partageait un moment aussi intime avec Kurt pour la dernière fois, le plaisir qu'être en lui lui procurait, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était un trop plein d'émotions que Blaine avait du mal à canaliser. Il se libéra donc, ne pouvant pas attendre quelque minutes de plus et Kurt le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Puis, Blaine se laissa tomber sur Kurt, encore tremblant de son orgasme et surtout, toujours en Kurt. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, écoutant simplement les battements du coeur de l'un et de l'autre.

- Je vais peut-être ...

- Non ... Encore un peu, lui demanda Kurt.

- Je vais finir par te faire mal Kurt.

- C'est juste ... Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ...

- Moi non plus, mais je ne veux pas te faire mal, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Il se souleva un peu et sortit du corps de Kurt. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et alla dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette pour qu'ils se nettoient. Lorsqu'il fut de retour aux côtés de Kurt, il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. Quelques minutes après, il sentit Kurt trembler dans ses bras et il comprit qu'il pleurait. Blaine retint sa respiration pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi. Il était censé être celui qui tenait le coup car c'était lui qui avait décidé qu'ils se sépareraient demain. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Kurt. Il embrassa de nouveau Kurt sur le front et lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. C'est à ce moment là que Blaine craqua à son tour. Il serra Kurt le plus possible contre lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait tenir sans lui dans sa vie. Il ne dormit que quelques heures cette nuit là.

Lorsque le réveil de Kurt sonna le lendemain matin, Blaine était déjà réveillé. Il l'éteignit et tenta de réveiller Kurt mais ce dernier ne fit que grogner et se réfugier encore plus dans les bras de son petit-ami. Blaine se leva alors et alla prendre sa douche. L'avion de Kurt partait dans 3 heures et ils devaient être à l'aéroport dans une heure. Il ne devait donc pas perdre de temps. Il prit une douche et sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Kurt était réveillé, assis en tailleur sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il releva son visage rempli de larmes lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il tenta de les essuyer et de se reprendre.

- Désolé ... Je ... Désolé.

Il se leva pour aller à son tour dans la salle de bain. Mais Blaine le coupa dans son élan.

- Hey. Viens là.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'excuse pas ... Ça va aller.

Kurt ne répondit pas et se réfugia le plus possible dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que dans quelques heures, il ne pourrait plus le tenir comme ça dans ses bras. Il sentit qu'il allait craqué de nouveau, il embrassa alors Blaine sur la joue puis alla dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il se colla contre et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il éclata en sanglots. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et se retrouva assis par terre, recroquevillé, les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine, les mains recouvrant son visage, et il lassa tomber des sanglots incontrôlables. Il avait du mal à respirer, à reprendre le contrôle de lui même et tremblait de tout son corps. Puis au bout d'un certain moment il ne réussit plus à être discret, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il entendit alors Blaine taper contre la porte.

- Kurt ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas que Blaine le voit ainsi, dans cet état. Il entendait la respiration de ce dernier derrière la porte. Après un moment, il se sentir de nouveau capable de se lever et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Blaine était assit sur le lit et fixait les valises de Kurt. Il se leva en apercevant ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans parler, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts Blaine aida Kurt à descendre ses valises dans l'entrée. Il n'avait pas à apporter grand chose, Burt viendrait quelques jours plus tard pour apporter le reste de ses affaires. Blaine fut étonné de voir Santana dans le salon avec Rachel, Finn, Carole et Burt.

- Santana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est Hummel qui m'a appelé en renfort.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt en le questionnant du regard.

- J'ai pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas que tu sois seul quand ... Enfin tu vois.

- Bon ... Il est temps d'y aller tout le monde. On prend deux voitures ? demanda Burt.

- Je vais prendre la mienne, déclara Santana.

- Ok. Blaine, Kurt vous montez avec elle ? Finn et Rachel avec nous ?

- Ok.

Ils mirent les affaires de Kurt dans la voiture de Santana et celles de Finn et Rachel dans celle de Burt. Puis montèrent dans les voitures et partirent. Blaine et Kurt s'étaient mis à l'arrière. Kurt regardait le paysage les yeux dans le vide, tandis que Blaine l'observait, essayant le plus possible de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient vraiment de couler. Santana les regardait dans le rétroviseur. En temps normal, elle aurait fait des remarques parce qu'elle les trouvait vraiment dramatiques, digne du série télévisée ou même d'un film à l'eau de rose. Mais elle ne dit rien, car elle s'imagina quelques secondes être à leur place et qu'elle devait dire au revoir à Britanny. Rien que cette pensée lui donnait un gros noeud à l'estomac. Elle en serait incapable. Alors elle les regarda simplement et ne fit aucune remarque.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Kurt, Rachel et Finn enregistrèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent près de leurs portes d'embarquement. Ils tentèrent de tous discuter pour éviter de penser au moment fatidique qui approchait. Mais après un long moment, la voix de l'aéroport les ramena à la réalité.

_"Les passagers du vol 5467 à destination de New-York, sont priés d'embarquer dès maintenant en porte C. Merci. "_

Burt prit son fils dans ses bras. Carole prit Finn et Rachel prit Blaine. Puis ils inversèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ce soit dit au revoir. Santana elle se contenta de leur faire une petite tape dans l'épaule.

- Kurt on se voit la semaine prochaine ! Appelle moi dès que vous arrivez, déclara Burt en s'éloignant avec Carole et Santana.

Rachel et Finn embarquèrent. Il ne restait plus que Kurt et Blaine. Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Blaine attira Kurt dans ses bras où ce dernier s'effondra. Il tremblait, pleurait, avait même du mal à respirer. Blaine lui aussi tremblait et avait du mal à respirer. Mais il s'interdit de pleurer. Pour Kurt, il ne devait pas. A ce moment là c'était comme si il n'y avait plus personne dans l'aéroport, comme si ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

- Kurt ... Ça va aller ...

- Non ... Non ... Arrêtes de dire ça ... Ça ne va pas aller Blaine, pas sans toi, ça ne peut pas aller sans toi, répondit Kurt en s'éloigna un peu de ses bras pour lui faire face.

Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains. Il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues du bout des doigts. Kurt baissa les yeux.

- Kurt regarde moi.

Kurt ne bougea pas et continua à fixer le sol.

- Regarde moi, insista Blaine.

Il releva finalement ses yeux rouges et remplis de larmes.

- Tu vas être heureux là bas ...

- Impossible ... Pas sans toi.

- Si Kurt, je te promets que si. Ton rêve va se réaliser. Et tu vas être heureux.

- Mais ... Tu me manques déjà ...

- Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je t'aimerai toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ... Et me laisser tout seul, déclara Kurt d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses larmes coulaient encore plus.

Au loin, Santana, Burt et Carole étaient témoins de la scène déchirante qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, impuissants.

- Kurt mon coeur je t'en supplie arrête de trembler comme ça ... demanda Blaine, la voix tremblante.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Blaine sentait les larmes de Kurt dans son cou. Il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois cette scène. Mais la vivre était un million de fois pire. Depuis la mort de son frère, cette scène était le pire moment qu'il vivait.

_"Dernier rappel pour les passagers du vol 5467 à destination de New-York, embarquement immédiat porte C. Merci."_

- Noooon ... gémit Kurt.

- Kurt. Il le faut. Il faut que tu y ailles.

Il colla son front à celui du garçon.

- Je t'aime plus que tout Blaine ...

- Et je t'aime plus tout au monde Kurt. Maintenant vas-y ...

- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai atterri.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois tendrement. Puis Blaine relâcha le visage de Kurt pour lui prendre la main. Kurt s'éloigna un peu de lui, leurs mains toujours liée l'une à l'autre, leurs regards ne se détachaient pas.

- Vas y ... murmura Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête puis lâcha la main de Blaine et avança jusqu'au guichet. Blaine le regarda s'éloigner. Avant de passer les portes Kurt se retourna une dernière fois vers Blaine qui put lire sur ses lèvres "Je t'aime". Il murmura à son tour "Je t'aime aussi. Toujours". Kurt lui fit un dernier sourire, pas le genre de sourire que Blaine aimait, le genre de sourire triste et désespéré qui lui brisait le coeur, puis il lui tourna le dos et disparut.

Santana vit Kurt se retourner une dernière fois pour murmurer un dernier mot à Blaine.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que je me rapproche, déclara-t-elle.

- Ok. Nous on va rentrer. Si il a besoin, dis lui qu'il peut venir à la maison quand il veut Santana. Et que nous sommes toujours là pour lui.

- Je lui dirai, répondit Santana en s'approchant de Blaine tandis que Kurt disparaissait.

Blaine sentit ses jambes trembler. Il se serait surement effondré si des bras ne l'avaient pas soutenu et ramener jusqu'à un siège. Il tourna la tête et vit Santana.

- Blaine. Il est parti. Laisse toi aller maintenant.

Comment elle avait deviné ? Il ne savait pas. Mais elle avait raison. Kurt n'était plus là, il était parti. Il pouvait se laisser aller ... Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir. Et c'est comme ça qu'il craqua. D'énormes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, son corps trembla, il avait du mal à respirer. Santana n'hésita pas une seconde et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible.

- Je sais pas comment je vais faire Santana ...

- Ça va aller. Je serai là. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Ce n'était pas à son habitude d'être comme ça mais Blaine était le meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et même si elle ne lui disait pas souvent, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être présent dans sa vie, car sans lui tout aurait été différent. Il avait toujours trouvé les bons mots pour la rassurer, pour lui donner des conseils, pour la retenir de faire des choses stupides. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas Santana qui avait besoin de son ami. C'était son ami qui avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas à son habitude d'être là pour les autres, de soutenir des personnes. Mais Blaine n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était à son tour d'être là pour lui. Elle avait laissé tomber beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûr aujourd'hui: elle ne laisserait jamais tomber Brittany et Blaine. Parce que ces deux personnes étaient celles qui lui permettrait d'être heureuse. Elle serra alors son ami encore plus fort contre elle.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Blaine.

* * *

Je vous avoue qu'écrire cette dernière scène c'était vraiment dure ! Ecrire des au revoir entre mes deux chéris c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. J'espère que même si vous me détestez, vous trouvez ce chapitre tout de même à la hauteur ... :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, beaucoup d'entre vous le redoutait un peu. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !

Petit rappel que la fic n'est pas encore finie, qu'il y a le temps pour que tout s'arrange :)


	20. Chapter 20

Bon ... Waw ... C'est le seul mot que j'ai pour vos réactions ... Je ne pensais pas arriver à faire pleurer autant ... *_* Savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'émotion que je voulais ça me touche énormément et vous pouvez pas savoir combien vos reviews m'ont touché ! Merci merci et merci.

D'ailleurs, si ça peut satisfaire certains d'entre vous, j'étais vraiment mal en écrivant le chapitre précédent, j'avais en plus mis les chansons les plus déprimantes de Glee en fond pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, donc je peux vous dire que l'écrire, ben ça m'a bien pris aux tripes ... Moi aussi j'ai terminé dans un sale état (il faut croire que j'aime me faire souffrir aussi :P)

Pour ce chapitre, vous allez avoir l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, ce n'est pas expliqué dès le début qui il est exactement, mais au fil et à mesure du chapitre vous le comprendrez (et c'est fait exprès).

Ah oui et un merci tout spécial à la personne avec qui je passe mes soirées à devenir hystérique sur des spoilers et des fics, je pense qu'à nous deux, on peut gagner un award d'hystérie sur Klaine ;) Grâce à son conseil, vous allez me haïr un tout petit peu moins et je pense que pour ça vous devez la remercier ^^ ... J'ai nommé: Marie (Lafolleduklaine), un gros merci à elle !

Bon je crois que je vous ai tout dit, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous remercie encore une fois d'être présent :)

**Mia-zure:** Oooohhh ... Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :S Mais merciii pour ce que tu me dis ! Ça me touche beaucoup :')

**TeamSerpentard**: Ooooohhh merciiii ! Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre des trucs comme ça parce que j'avais un peu peur des réactions j'avoue ! Et savoir qu'il te plait même si il est triste ça me fait trop trop plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisouus

**Sekai-GDL:** Bon ça, ça mérite d'être clair hahahaha :P Oui il fallait qu'il reste avec sa mère, il venait juste de la retrouver, il savait qu'elle était fragile ... Même si je comprends que ça frustre ^^ Merci en tout cas ;)

**xmorgoune:** Ooooohh je suis désoléééé :S

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Je voulais vraiment finir avec un Karofsky qui s'excuse, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer en mauvais terme quand à Ashley ben ... Tu as les bons mots p... jusqu'au bout ^^! J'aime trop aussi écrire des scènes entre Blaine et Santana, je les veux amis pour un bon bout de temps tous les deux :P Merciiiiii

**justmoi59:** Je suis désolé ... :S Faut pas pleureeeerr !

**Laurine:** Oooooh depuis le début ? :D :D J'aime entendre çaa ! Oui j'y ai pensé aussi que Blaine et Santana vivent en coloc mais bon, comme il est resté sur Lima pour sa mère, je me suis dit que c'était plus logique qu'il habite chez elle, mais tu comprends avec ce chapitre qu'il passe quand même énormément de temps ensemble :) Merciiii pour ta review en tout cas :P

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeeyyyyyy :P ! Bon d'abord, comme je l'ai dit presque à tout le monde je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuuurer ! Ah oui et d'ailleurs je te parle en direct de mon Igloo bien caché au fin fond de l'Alaska (parce que c'est bien connu, y'a internet dans des Igloo au fin fond de l'Alaska) :D Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre héhéhéhéhéhéhé (bon je vais arrêter de faire la maline moi :P). Bon j'ai fini en mode dépression aussi après avoir écrit ce chapitre comme je te le disais ... Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, j'ai souffert aussi, beaucoup souffert ^^ Ouiii c'est pour ça que je voulais faire un duo entre eux deux, déjà parce qu'ils ont vraiment un lien particulier et en plus parce qu'ils ont quand même la même histoire et je trouvais que ça le ferait qu'il déclare leur amour ensemble dans un duo, en plus moi aussi je suis juste fan de cette chanson *_* Je suis désolééééé ... Et puis ... C'est un peu ça, Blaine laisse tomber parce qu'il est persuadé que c'est ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse pour que Kurt soit heureux ... Donc je t'avais dit pour la mère de Blaine, en fait je t'avouerai que l'idée ne m'est pas venu du tout ^^ donc j'ai continué à écrire l'histoire comme ça, donc comme excuse on va dire qu'ils n'y ont pas pensé non plus ? ^^ Et du coup tu feras des économies de pushing ball parce que pas de Adam comme je te disais ! Impossible ! Pour Karofsky oui vous allez le revoir ;) dans un petit moment mais vous allez le revoir ! J'hésite encore à faire un petit retour de Ashley je verrai ^^ Ouaaah vouer un culte à Karofsky dis dooooonnnncc :P Mais bon, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, c'est mieux de voir un Karofsky comme ça quand même ! "Goodbye my lover" c'est juste LA chanson qui me fait pleurer et j'ai eu cette scène où Blaine la chantait à Kurt un jour dans la tête en l'écoutant et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse parce que même si c'est triste et déprimant, c'est quand même une chanson magnifique qui montre combien il l'aime ... Pour la dernière scène, j'ai hésité au fait que Santana fasse une remarque mais je me suis dit après qu'ils étaient assez mal comme ça et je pense qu'elle devait s'en rendre compte et garder sa langue pour elle au moins une fois dans sa vie :P Bon je suis, encore une fois, désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette état :S Et oui je crois que c'était le chapitre le plus dur à écrire pour moi, il m'a pris aux tripes c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Merci pour ta review et merci d'être là à chaque fois :) Et je suis fière que ce soit toi l'une de mes plus grande fan et je suis pressée d'être l'une des tiennes aussi ;)

**littlemisscris:** Hahahahahahahaha tu m'as tué xD Oui peut-être que tu t'emportes un peu mais j'adore quand tu t'emportes :D Je saiiis et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi Klaine jusqu'à l'infini et t'inquiètes pas, ce sera le cas ;) Et je suis une fiiiillleeeeee :D :D Bisouuuusss

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra **: C'est surement du sadisme et pour vous et pour moi, parce que puré j'ai eu mal à écrire ce chapitre crois moi ^^

**Klaine6924:** Alors je ne sais pas si c'est que tu as oublié de mettre l'adresse ou si c'est un beugue du site mais je n'ai pas pu te répondre à ta question du coup ! Donc généralement, je poste les chapitres le mardi et le samedi, sauf si j'ai un empêchement ou truc du genre ! Merciii pour ta review :) :)

* * *

- Kurt tu viens ? Ça va commencer ! l'appela Rachel du salon.

- Oui attends je finis juste ça ! répondit Kurt qui était dans sa chambre en train de finir un travail pour son cours de théâtre.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois qu'il était à New-York. L'entrée à NYADA avait été très difficile pour Kurt et Rachel qui ne s'attendaient pas à un niveau aussi haut. Mais avec beaucoup de travail, de soutien mutuel, ils avaient réussi à être au niveau de tout le monde. Ils habitaient ensemble dans un appartement pas très loin de l'école. Comme Finn habitait lui aussi avec eux, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun, de prendre un appartement plutôt qu'une chambre dans la résidence universitaire. Kurt travaillait quelques heures le week-end dans un café pour le financer, Rachel de son côté avait l'aide de ses deux pères et Finn avait trouvé un travail dans une entreprise peu avant noël.

Cela faisait 8 mois qu'il avait quitté Lima en Juillet, et 8 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Blaine. En réalité, ça faisait aussi 8 mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Blaine. Il l'avait eu au téléphone après avoir atterri, comme c'était prévu. Sauf qu'à la fin de la conversation, Kurt l'avait trouvé bizarre, mais il ne s'était rien douté à ce moment là. Blaine lui avait dit qu'il devait croire en lui, qu'il devait comprendre que cette vie là était celle qui le rendrait heureux, bref quand Kurt y repensait, cet appel avait sonné comme un adieu. Et d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait raccroché, Kurt n'avait plus entendu le son de la voix de Blaine. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait fait des promesses, comme quoi il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il l'aimerait toujours peu importe la distance qui les séparait. Sauf que aux yeux de Kurt, il ne les avait pas tenu. Il avait tenté de l'appeler de nombreuses fois, lui envoyait des dizaines de sms chaque jour, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Même pas un petit signe qui disait qu'il allait bien. Au début, après plusieurs jours de silence complet, Kurt crut qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, parce que pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il avait alors appelé Santana en paniquant. Mais ce que cette dernière lui avait dit, lui brisa totalement le coeur

_- Il va bien Hummel. Il ne lui ait rien arrivé._

_- Ben alors pourquoi il ne me répond pas ?_ Avait-il demandé avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_- Il ... Il ne veut pas. _

A ces mots, Kurt n'avait pas été capable d'en entendre plus et avait raccroché. Il n'avait eu aucune autre explication. Même si les mots de Santana l'avait brisé complètement, Kurt n'avait pas abandonné, il avait continué à tenter de rentrer en contact avec Blaine, lui rappelant les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. Mais rien. Kurt était retourné à Lima pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais aucune trace de Blaine. Burt lui avait dit que ce dernier passait de temps en temps les voir, lui et Carole, voir si tout allait bien. Mais il ne demandait rien sur Kurt et évitait à chaque fois le sujet quand ils tentaient de l'évoquer. Il avait appris par son père que Blaine et sa mère avait enfin déménagé dans leur nouvel appartement, mais Burt était incapable de dire à son fils où c'était car Blaine n'avait rien dit à ce dernier. Kurt avait eu beaucoup de mal à vivre cet éloignement. Il avait réussi à se mettre dans la tête (avec beaucoup de mal certes) que Blaine voulait qu'ils se séparent à son arrivée à New-York. Mais il croyait à ce moment là qu'ils pourraient au moins toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il allait perdre Blaine pour de bon. Si il avait su ça avant de partir à New-York, il ne serait tout simplement pas parti. Et il savait que c'était pour ça que Blaine l'avait gardé pour lui. Blaine avait totalement disparu de sa vie et avait effacé les 10 mois qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, toutes les épreuves et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait tout effacé du jour au lendemain. Kurt n'avait jamais cessé d'entrer en contact avec lui mais en vain. Son père l'appelait dès qu'il le voyait, lui disait si tout allait bien. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris qu'il y avait eu encore quelques problèmes avec le père de Blaine par rapport au divorce. Kurt aurait voulu être là pour lui, il lui avait dit et fait comprendre, sans pour autant avoir de réponse. De nombreuses fois, Kurt avait appelé son père sachant que Blaine était là. Burt lui avait demandé si il voulait lui parler mais ce dernier avait refusé et avait trouvé une excuse pour partir. Kurt ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait craqué dans les bras de Rachel après avoir passer d'interminables coups de fil sans jamais aucune réponse. Le seul SMS qu'il avait reçu était pour noël "Joyeux noël Kurt, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. -B". Il aurait préféré rien recevoir. Parce que ce message était froid, comme si ils se connaissaient à peine. Et Kurt avait pleuré le jour de noël, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Puis, après de nombreux mois, il avait finalement laissé tomber. Il n'envoya plus de sms, ne tenta plus de l'appeler. Et il devait l'avouer, il avait espéré que Blaine réagisse à la soudaine absence de Kurt. Mais rien. C'était vraiment dur pour lui d'imaginer ça mais peut-être qu'aux yeux de Blaine leur histoire n'était pas aussi importante qu'elle ne l'avait été pour Kurt. Ce dernier avait perdu tout espoir.

- J'ai proposé à Matt de passer ce soir, il était tout seul à la résidence, son coloc passait la soirée avec sa copine ! déclara Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de Rachel sur le canapé.

- Oh ok pas de soucis t'as bien fait ! répondit Rachel en lui souriant.

C'était jeudi soir, Greys Anatomy passait à la télé et comme tous les jeudi soirs, Kurt et Rachel étaient affalés sur leur canapé avec un grand bol de Popcorn.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment fait Finn pour ne pas aimer nos soirées Greys.

- Je ne sais pas mais en attendant ça nous fait plus de Pop Corn, rétorqua Kurt en prenant une grosse poignée.

Finn était dans sa chambre, comme tous les jeudis soirs, ne supportant pas de rester dans les parages pendant les soirées "Greys": les commentaires de Kurt et Rachel et les voir devenir hystériques devant la télé était vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui le dépassait. Pourquoi se rendre dans des états pareil pour une simple série TV ? "Tu ne peux pas comprendre Finn" ne cessaient de répéter Kurt et Rachel.

Le premier épisode venait de se terminer, Matt était arrivé depuis un moment et s'était installé sur le canapé à côté de Kurt. Il n'avait pas cessé de se moquer des réactions de Kurt et Rachel, même si à certain moment, il n'avait pas pu retenir lui aussi de verser quelques larmes ou de crier sur la télé, ce qui enclenchant le fou rire et les moqueries de Rachel et Kurt. Quelques minutes après le début du deuxième épisode, Finn sortit de sa chambre.

- Finn. Retourne dans la chambre, je veux pas t'entendre râler, déclara Rachel en se tournant vers son petit-ami. Finn? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Finn avait le visage décomposé et s'approchait du canapé le regard dans le vide.

- Finn ? Tu me fais peur là ...

Kurt tourna à son tour son regard vers Finn. Et ce dernier le fixait.

- Kurt ... commença-t-il.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est mon père ? Blaine ?

- C'est ton père Kurt ... Il ... Il ...

- Il quoi Finn ? paniqua Kurt.

- Il a eu une nouvelle crise cardiaque. Il est dans le coma.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Rachel.

Elle prit directement Kurt dans ses bras. Matt éteignit la télé.

- Finn, Matt, allez préparer nos affaires, essayez d'avoir un vol pour ce soir ou demain matin. Il faut qu'on rentre. Je m'occupe de Kurt, déclara-t-elle.

- Et les cours ? demanda Finn.

- Les vacances sont demain soir, on ratera qu'une journée, ça ira, on rattrapera.

- Je vais vous accompagner, déclara Matt.

- Matt t'es pas obligé, lui dit Rachel en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne fais rien pendant ces vacances. Autant que je me rende utile. Et je veux être là pour Kurt. Je viens avec vous.

- Merci ...

Les garçons disparurent dans les chambres. Kurt n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot. Il ne pleurait pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et était en état de choc.

- Kurt, on va y aller. On va aller le voir, tu seras près de lui. Ça va aller mon chéri tu verras ...

- Il était tout seul ... J'étais pas là pour lui.

- Non Kurt. Ne dis pas ça. Il n'était pas tout seul, Carole était avec lui. Ne te remets pas la faute dessus ! Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute on ne pouvait pas prévoir.

- On a des billets pour cette nuit, on arrivera là bas demain matin, déclara Finn de retour dans le salon après un moment avec leurs valises.

- Ok. Allons-y alors.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Blainey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? On va être en retard! s'exclama Santana qui attendait dans le salon. Désolé Katherine, c'est juste que votre fils est chiant d'attendre toujours la dernière minute pour se préparer.

Elle tourna sa tête pour être en direction de la chambre de son ami.

- Pire qu'une fille ! hurla-t-elle.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien tout les deux, je vous prendrai pour un vrai petit couple, rigola Katherine Anderson.

- Quelle horreur ! grogna Santana.

Blaine arriva dans le salon.

- C'est comme ça tous les vendredis matin, soupira-t-elle.

- On commence trop tôt le vendredi matin, grogna Blaine.

- Anderson c'est 8h30, abuse pas.

Blaine et Santana avaient réussi à trouver un travail au Breadstix, en étant serveurs. Cela aidait Santana à payer son appartement et cela permettait à Blaine de faire quelque chose de ses journées.

A sa pause de 10 heures, Blaine reçut un appel de Carole. Étonné, il répondit.

- Blaine ?

- Carole ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il après avoir entendu sa voix tremblante.

- Non pas du tout ... Je suis à l'hôpital ... Burt a eu une nouvelle crise cardiaque Blaine. Il ... Il est de nouveau dans le coma.

Blaine sous le choc, s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il réussit à atteindre.

- J'ai pensé ... que tu voudrais savoir.

- Oui ... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me prévenir ... Est-ce que ... Kurt est là ?

- Oui, Finn, Rachel et lui sont arrivés ce matin très tôt. Kurt n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé ...

Blaine resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis il se décida.

- J'arrive le plus vite possible.

- J'espérais que tu dises ça ... A tout à l'heure.

Blaine raccrocha et Santana vint directement vers lui.

- Anderson ... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le vendredi, je sais que tu es fatigué, mais tu sais que les chaises sont faites pour les clients. Donc lève ton cul de chiot apeuré et viens m'aider.

- Burt a eu une crise cardiaque. Ils sont tous à l'hôpital.

Santana le regarda avec de grands yeux, sous le choc à son tour.

- Oh merde ... Il va comment ?

- Il est dans le coma.

- Oh merde.

- Et je viens juste de dire à Carole que je viens le plus vite possible. Je sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. Il y a Kurt à l'hopital ... Je suis mal, déclara Blaine en laissant tomber son visage entre ses mains.

- Bouge toi le cul de cette chaise.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te bouges le cul de cette chaise et je vais t'accompagner à l'hôpital.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ...

- Je m'en tape complètement. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Si tu n'es pas là pour Porcelaine pour quelque chose comme ça, tu le regretteras plus tard. Et j'en ai ras le bol de te voir te morfondre. Donc je ne vais pas le dire une nouvelle fois après celle-ci. Bouge ton putain de cul de cette chaise et arrête d'être aussi chieur que ça.

Blaine l'écouta finalement et se leva. Il suivit Santana qui alla expliquer la situation à leur patron. Elle mentit en disant que cette personne était quelqu'un de la famille de Blaine pour être sûr qu'il comprenne. Ce dernier accepta sans problème et ils s'en allèrent pour l'hôpital. Ce fut Santana qui conduit car Blaine était déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu Kurt depuis 8 mois. Il avait complètement coupé les ponts après son départ. Ça avait été une décision très difficile à prendre, mais il savait que c'était le mieux pour Kurt. La seule façon pour qu'il passe à autre chose était de disparaître totalement de sa vie. Kurt avait besoin de vivre ses rêves à fond, et Blaine savait que leur relation ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Après de longs mois, Kurt avait finalement laissé tomber. Et depuis ce jour là, Blaine était encore plus effondré. Chaque jour, Kurt lui manquait un peu plus. Il n'était pas heureux, il ne pouvait pas l'être sans lui. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait un sacrifice pour le bonheur de Kurt. Pendant ces mois, Santana et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il passait la plupart de ses journées libres dans son appartement. Mais quand sa mère ne travaillait pas, il restait avec elle et passait du temps avec elle. Cette dernière allait beaucoup mieux et Blaine avait bien vu que son soutien et sa présence ne lui apportait qu'une motivation de plus pour avancer. Peu de temps après que Kurt est déménagé à New-York, elle avait trouvé un petit appartement pour eux d'eux. Bien sûr le quartier dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés était loin d'être un quartier sûr et sans problème. Mais ils faisaient avec. C'est pour cela qui préférait rester avec Santana quand sa mère était au travail et que lui même ne travaillait pas. Étant donné qu'il n'avait plus Kurt à qui se confier, il parlait à Santana. Elle essayait à sa façon de le booster, de le motiver et de le faire sourire. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi triste et déprimé. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit de ne pas couper les ponts avec Kurt, que ça ne l'aiderait en rien, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il se rappelait particulièrement de ce soir là où elle lui avait donné pour la première fois son avis.

_Blaine était dans l'appartement de son amie. Santana et Brittany était blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé et Blaine était sur le fauteuil. Son portable vibra sur la table basse pour lui signaler un nouveau message. Il le prit et le lit, sentant comme à chaque fois ses yeux se remplir de larmes._

**_J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée ... -K_**

_Il soupira et avant même qu'il ait le temps de reposer son téléphone il vibra de nouveau._

**_Non en fait tu sais quoi ? J'espère que tu as passé une très mauvaise journée. -K_**

**_C'est tout ce que tu mérites. -K_**

_Blaine regarda son écran de portable avec de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Kurt lui parlait comme ça. _

**_Désolé ... -K_**

**_Pourquoi je continue à t'envoyer des messages ... Pourquoi ?! -K_**

**_Et surtout pourquoi tu continues à m'ignorer ? -K_**

**_Blaine s'il te plait ... S'il te plait ... Juste un message ...-K_**

_Blaine ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._

_- Blainey ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demanda Brittany. _

_Depuis qu'elle passait ses soirées avec Santana et Blaine, Brittany avait pris les habitudes de sa petite-amie en ce qui concernait les surnoms. Santana tourna la tête vers Blaine et lorsqu'elle le vit regarder son écran de portable en pleurant, elle comprit et éteignit la télé.  
_

_- C'est Hummel pas vrai ? _

_Blaine hocha simplement la tête. _

_- Réponds lui Blaine. _

_Quand Santana l'appelait par son prénom, c'était quelque chose de sérieux. _

_- Je ne peux pas. _

_- Ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas, mais plutôt que tu ne veux pas. _

_- Blainey pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Brittany d'une petite voix. _

_- Parce que je dois le faire pour lui. _

_- Pour lui ou pour toi ? rétorqua Santana. _

_Blaine la regarda avec de grands yeux. _

_- Tu le fais pour lui ? Ou tu le fais pour toi ? Pour t'empêcher d'avoir mal ? Pour te protéger ? _

_- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça Lopez. _

_- Je m'en fous. C'est mon fauteuil que tu es en train de salir avec tes larmes depuis des semaines. Tout est de ta faute Blaine, alors si vraiment tu as mal, imagines 5 secondes ce que Hummel vit à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Tout est de ta faute si tu es comme ça, alors arrête de te faire passer pour la victime. Soit tu assumes ce que tu fais et surtout pourquoi tu le fais, sois tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu réponds à ses putains d'appels. _

_- Santana ... murmura Brittany, voyant le mal que les mots de sa petite-amie faisaient à Blaine. _

_- Je me mets à la place de Hummel 5 minutes, si Brittany avait coupé les ponts comme ça du jour en lendemain sans me donner une explication, et je peux te jurer que ... _

_Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. _

_- Je ne vais pas faire ça Santana je te le promets ! déclara Brittany en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. _

_- Je sais Britt, je sais, répondit Santana en lui souriant. _

_Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers son ami. _

_- L__à Blaine, sur ce coup, je ne te soutiens pas et je ne te soutiendrai jamais. _

_- Je t'ai toujours soutenu quoiqu'il arrive ... dit Blaine en fixant Santana._

_- Oui je sais. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu une idée aussi débile que celle que tu viens d'avoir._

_Les deux amis se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, la tension était à son comble et c'était le genre de choses, que Brittany avait du mal à supporter. _

_- Blainey ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute innocente.  
_

_- Mmh ?_

_- Tu aimes Kurt pas vrai ?_

_- Plus que tout au monde. _

_- Et ben lui aussi Blainey. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? _

_- Non ?_

_- Parce que quand il te regardait, il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que toi. Au début je comprenais pas trop pourquoi vous vous regardiez comme ça, on aurait dit que vous aviez envie de vous manger l'un et l'autre, je ne comprenais pas trop ..._

_Santana et Blaine ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. _

_- L'autre jour, continua Brittany, j'ai regardé La belle et le clochard. Lord Tubbington avait besoin de regarder un film d'amour et je sais qu'il a un faible pour les chiens. Je l'ai remarqué avec la chienne du voisin, il a les poils qui se dressent quand il la voit et j'ai exactement la même chose quand je vois Santana. Enfin bon, on regardait la belle et le clochard tous les deux et ça m'a frappé, c'est là que je me suis demandée pourquoi vous n'étiez plus ensemble toi et Kurt. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé ?_

_- Vous vous regardiez exactement comme Lady et le clochard se regardent. Blainey, tu ressembles énormément au clochard, tu aurais dû jouer dans ce film ! s'exclama-t-elle. _

_Blaine sourit de nouveau. Cette fille était adorable._

_- Lady et le clochard sont amoureux et ils traversent tout ensemble, continua-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kurt et toi, vous ne traversez pas tout ensemble ..._

_- Brittany S. Pears, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, déclara Santana en s'approchant pour embrasser sa petite-amie. _

_- Je t'aime aussi Santana, mais non, on ne s'embrasse pas, dit-elle en la repoussant un peu. Je ne veux pas rendre Blainey encore plus triste ... _

_- T'es adorable Brittany, déclara Blaine en essuyant ses larmes. _

_Il se leva du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Brittany et la prit dans ses bras. _

_- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Il se tourna vers Santana._

_- Je ne changerai pas d'avis Anderson._

_- Je sais ..._

_- Je ne m'empêcherai pas de te dire ce que je pense à chaque fois ..._

_- Je sais. _

_- Cool._

_- Cool. _

_- Faites vous un câlin ! s'exclama Brittany en se levant du canapé pour laisser les deux amis se rapprocher. Il s'enlacèrent et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Brittany regarda Blaine avec un sourire. _

_- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en souriant.  
_

_- Vous aussi vous avez mangé les spaghettis comme Lady et le clochard pas vrai ? J'ai essayé les boulettes un jour mais bon ... Toute seule c'était pas drôle. _

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Et Santana avait dit vrai, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ne pas répondre à un message de Kurt elle s'était énervée. Elle avait fini par le convaincre de lui envoyer un message à noël.

Blaine était persuadé que c'était pour le bonheur de Kurt. Et "le bonheur de Kurt passe avant le mien Santana" était la phrase qu'il ne cessait de répéter à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'argumenter. Mais au fond de lui même, il savait que Santana avait raison. Il avait fait ça aussi pour se protéger. Parce qu'entendre la voix de Kurt tous les jours au téléphone, sans être capable de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le regarder, de le toucher. Tout ça était trop dur à imaginer pour lui. Et ça l'était encore plus, quand il pensait que Kurt finirait par lui dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il allait sortir pour leur premier rendez-vous, que ... Blaine secoua sa tête. Il se refusa de penser à la suite.

- Vraiment Santana, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que j'y aille, déclara Blaine au milieu du chemin.

- Je te jure que je vais finir par t'étriper ou t'étrangler dans ton sommeil Anderson. Tu me saoules. Tu m'énerves et t'es chiant. Ok ?

- Mais ...

- La ferme. On y va un point c'est tout. Carole t'a appelé. Si elle l'a fait c'est qu'il y a une raison. Donc tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et tu vas être la pour Porcelaine.

- Il n'aura peut-être même pas envie de me voir.

- Tu essayes ! Et tu verras. Si il a besoin de toi et que tu ne vas pas le voir, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais.

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais, tu me remercieras plus tard.

Elle se gara dans le parking visiteurs de l'hôpital. Ils allèrent directement à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, on voudrait voir Burt Hummel, déclara Santana.

- Oui attendez quelques minutes, répondit la secrétaire qui était au téléphone.

Sauf que la conversation n'avait rien de professionnelle. La secrétaire était en train de parler de l'épisode de Grey's Anatomy de la veille.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ou vous êtes sérieuse ? s'exclama Santana.

- Pardon ?

- Je viens de vous demander un numéro de chambre. Faites votre boulot au lieu de ...

- Santana ... soupira Blaine.

- Faites votre boulot ou je fais un scandale. Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas voir un scandale fait par Santana Lopez.

- Non vraiment pas, insista Blaine en regardant la femme au téléphone.

La secrétaire regarda Santana avec les sourcils froncés, puis Blaine et de nouveau Santana.

- Je te laisse Kathie, je dois bosser. A plus, dit-elle finalement en raccrochant.

- Sage décision, déclara Santana, un sourire fière aux lèvres.

- Quel nom déjà ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant le commentaire de la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes sérieuse là ?

- Burt Hummel, coupa Blaine.

La secrétaire fit quelques recherches puis leva son regard vers les deux amis.

- Chambre 407, au quatrième étage.

- Merci, répondit Blaine.

- Non mais Grey's Anatomy quoi, elle es sérieuse, soupira Santana tandis que Blaine et elle se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

- Tu adores Grey's Anatomy Santana, rétorqua Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la chambre, Blaine se stoppa devant la porte entrouverte. Son regard se posa directement sur Kurt, assit sur un siège à côté du lit de son père. Il le regardait les yeux dans le vague. Il ne pleurait pas, il semblait juste désorienté. Il n'avait pas vu Kurt depuis 8 mois. Même si il avait l'air totalement brisé, Blaine le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique et son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'entrer dans la chambre le prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchoter des mots rassurants à l'oreille, lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il était parfait à ses yeux, lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il ferait en sorte que tout aille mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce qu'il était persuadé que Kurt le détestait. Blaine leva les yeux et vit Finn qui discutait avec sa mère, puis Rachel qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Kurt. Puis un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui avait lui sa main sur l'autre épaule de Kurt. Un noeud dans son ventre se forma. L'idée que Kurt est un nouveau petit-ami ne l'avait pas traversé une seule seconde et cette pensée le brisa. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait, que Kurt continue sa vie et l'oublie. Mais maintenant que la possibilité était sous ses yeux, l'idée de voir Kurt avait quelqu'un d'autre le tuait. Il fit demi-tour et alla en direction de la salle d'attente de l'étage. Santana le suivit.

- Blainey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore une fois ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as demandé ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Il est avec quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Ce mec qui était avec eux. C'est son nouveau mec.

- Tu n'en sais rien, on a rien vu. Arrête de tirer des conclusions comme ça et va le voir !

- Blaine ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête au son de la voix de Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, il pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait, qu'elle serait en colère contre lui mais rien de tout ça.

- Carole m'a appelé.

- Ah ? Je suis contente de te voir !

Elle se tourna vers Santana et la prit elle aussi dans ses bras.

- Vous comptez aller voir Burt ?

- Oui mais Blainey s'est défilé en voyant Hummel.

- Oh ... Finn et Matt sont allés déposer nos affaires à la maison, j'ai laissé Kurt un peu seul avec son père. Tu peux peut-être aller le voir maintenant ...

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je ne sais plus du tout ce qui est bien ou pas pour lui maintenant, il est complètement effondré mais il garde tout pour lui ... J'arrive pas à le faire parler ou craquer ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Ok. Je ... je vais aller le voir.

- Victoire, soupira Santana.

Blaine se leva et retourna en direction de la chambre.

**xxxxxx**

Kurt était seul dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à parler, à réfléchir, tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de pleurer, de relâcher le poids dans sa poitrine, mais il n'y arrivait pas et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne releva pas la tête. Ça devait surement être Rachel. Et il n'avait pas le coeur à faire semblant. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui sourire ou de lui parler. Son monde s'effondrait une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-çi, il était seul pour affronter ça. Est-ce qu'il en était capable ? Blaine n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Mais où était cette force aujourd'hui ? Où était cette voix qui lui disait qu'il était possible que tout s'arrange ? Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, la seule présente dans sa tête était celle qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait perdre son père. Il se rappela que quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre. Mais cette personne ne s'était pas avancée. Kurt se décida donc à faire l'effort et leva les yeux. Il le vit. Il crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il était en train d'imaginer la scène, que ce n'était pas réel. La seule personne qu'il avait besoin de voir à ce moment là. La seule qui pouvait le comprendre plus que n'importe qui.

- Bblaine ?! bafouilla Kurt.

Blaine haussa les épaules, et se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et à ce moment là, Kurt ne contrôla plus aucun de ses gestes. Il se leva d'un coup, et se jeta dans les bras du garçon. Blaine fut surpris au départ mais ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Il le serra contre lui, son cœur battait à tout allure. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de cette sensation lorsqu'il avait Kurt dans ses bras. Et cela lui avait manqué. Et c'est ainsi que Kurt se laissa aller et pleura. Il avait compris ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il se libère de ce poids. Il avait besoin de Blaine. Comme il avait toujours eu besoin de lui et comme il aurait toujours besoin de lui. Blaine tenta de lui donner le réconfort dont il avait besoin et essaya d'oublier les conséquences de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il caressa le dos de Kurt tendrement, en signe de réconfort.

- Kurt ... Ça va aller ... chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, car c'était tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin.

- Viens là, lui dit Blaine en lui prenant la main pour le mener vers la chaise quand il sentit que les jambes de Kurt tremblaient de plus en plus.

Kurt s'assit en se recroquevillant, et Blaine s'installa sur l'accoudoir. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon et l'attira contre lui. Car il continuait de pleurer et Blaine ne pouvait pas le laisser pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pu et ne pourrait jamais. Kurt s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Blaine tandis que ses larmes coulaient. C'était comme si il tentait de se prouver que Blaine était vraiment à ses côtés et que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. C'était comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'une minute à l'autre. Blaine lui chuchotait des mots rassurants, puis il posa sa tête contre celle de Kurt. Chacun n'avait pas de mots pour expliquer à quel point cette proximité leur avait manqué. Les minutes passèrent et Kurt s'endormit contre Blaine. Plus tard, Rachel fut de retour dans la chambre.

- Hey, chuchota-t-elle en voyant que Kurt dormait. Comment il va ?

- Il s'est effondré ... Complètement effondré.

- C'est plutôt bon signe. Je préfère ça qu'il se renferme complètement.

- C'est sûr mais c'est juste que le voir comme ça ...

- Il a été comme ça pendant longtemps à New-York... Blaine pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as coupé les ponts comme ça ? Tu lui as brisé le coeur.

- Rachel ... je devais le faire, pour lui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

- Ça t'en sais rien. Parce que j'ai vécu avec lui pendant ces mois où tu l'ignorais complètement et je peux te dire que Kurt n'était pas heureux. Et juste quand il commençait à aller un peu mieux, il y a ça qui lui tombe dessus ... Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux tu comprends et tout ça ... Il ne le mérite tellement pas ... Et ...

Rachel ne fut pas capable de continuer sa phrase car elle s'effondra à son tour.

- Heyy.

Blaine se leva du siège en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Kurt et alla vers Rachel.

- Viens là, lui dit-il en tendant ses bras où Rachel se réfugia.

- Tu m'as manqué Blaine, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Toi aussi ...

- Tu crois qu'il va tenir le coup ? demanda-t-elle après un moment en s'éloignant de ses bras pour jeter un regard vers Kurt, toujours recroquevillé et endormi sur sa chaise.

Blaine passa le bras autour des épaules de Rachel et cette dernière mit le sien autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est de Kurt Hummel dont on parle. Bien sûr qu'il va tenir le coup, comme il le fait toujours.

- J'espère ... Finn, Matt et Carole vont revenir dans pas longtemps mais j'ai dit que je restais là jusqu'à leur retour donc je me disais... Si ce n'est pas trop te demander ... Est-ce que toi et Santana vous pourriez ramener Kurt chez lui ? Il n'a pas mangé depuis hier soir et il est épuisé, je pense que ce serait mieux qu'il rentre ...

- Oui pas de soucis, on va le ramener.

- Et ... Éviter de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre aussi ? Je suis désolé, j'en demande peut-être trop mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui et ...

- Rachel. Rien ne sera jamais trop en ce qui concerne Kurt.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant. Je vais prévenir Santana. Occupe-toi de le réveiller.

- Ok.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir elle se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as bien fait de venir. Il a besoin de toi.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre. Blaine se tourna face à Kurt, toujours endormi. Ça lui avait manqué de regarder Kurt dormir, en fait, ça lui avait manqué de regarder Kurt tout simplement. Il s'approcha du siège et posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.

- Kurt ... Kurt ...

Ce dernier sursauta et se réveilla en sursaut, posant les yeux directement sur son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Non rien du tout, Kurt, rien à changer. C'était juste pour te dire que Santana et moi on va te ramener chez toi ...

- Oh. Non je préfère rester ici.

- Non non non, on te ramène. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier, tu es épuisé, il faut que tu rentres prendre quelques forces. Tu reviendras demain.

- Mais ...

- Kurt.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Kurt baissa aussitôt les yeux, sentant sa boule au ventre revenir.

- Ok ...

- Allez viens.

Kurt embrassa son père et suivit Blaine en dehors de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent Rachel et Santana dans la salle d'attente.

- Hey Hummel ! s'exclama Santana.

Kurt lui sourit.

- Berry vient de me dire, je peux te raccompagner mais par contre, je ne peux pas rester, Britt m'attend ce soir.

Elle se tourna vers Blaine et lui lança un petit clin d'oeil discret.

- Non mais ... Blaine ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes tu peux ... commença Kurt.

- Non Kurt. On ne te laisse pas seul. Blaine restera jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, s'exclama Rachel.

Kurt ne répondit pas.

- Allez Porcelaine, on y va ! s'exclama Santana en lui attrapant le bras. Je sais que mes petits surnoms t'ont manqué, avoue le !

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Blaine le regarda discrètement. Ce rire lui avait manqué. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait surtout pas oublier de remercier Santana pour ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrièrent devant chez Kurt, Santana les déposa en vitesse et partit. Kurt ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit de près par Blaine. Un sentiment bizarre le parcourait, entrer de nouveau dans cette maison avec Kurt, être avec Kurt, tout ça était vraiment étrange.

- Écoute Blaine, t'es pas obligé de rester. Je peux rester seul.

- Non non je reste, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ou ...?

- Non ça va ... Je vais ... Je vais aller dormir, déclara-t-il en montrant les escaliers du doigt.

- Oh. Ok ... Tu as raison tu en as besoin. Je vais juste ...

Blaine se dirigea en direction de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo.

- C'est bon, il y a de quoi te préparer quelque chose à manger ...

Blaine retourna dans l'entrée, là où il avait laissé Kurt mais personne n'était là. Il était déjà monté dans sa chambre car il entendit la porte se fermer. Il hésita, est-ce qu'il devait aller le voir ? Vérifier que tout va bien ? Mais il se stoppa. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et si Kurt voulait discuter c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il alla tout de même lui préparer quelque chose à manger au cas où il se réveillait dans la nuit. Puis il retourna au salon, envoya un message à sa mère pour la prévenir de la situation et s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre Finn et Rachel.

Tard dans la soirée, Finn, Rachel et Matt rentrèrent épuisés.

- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que ma mère passe la nuit là-bas, elle a l'air si déprimé, déclara Finn en entrant dans la maison.

- Si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. T'inquiètes pas ça va aller pour elle.

- C'est qui sur le canapé ? demanda Matt.

- Oh ? Il dort ? Cuisine alors ! chuchota Rachel en poussant les garçons. C'est Blaine, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans la cuisine.

- Blaine ? Le Blaine ... De ... Kurt ?!

- L'unique, répondit Finn.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée qu'il soit là ?

- J'en sais rien du tout Matt ...

- Personnellement je ne pense pas ... Je vais me coucher moi.

- La chambre de Kurt est la première quand tu arrives en haut de l'escalier mec, déclara Finn.

- Ok. Merci. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Matt ! Et merci d'être là pour lui.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis Rach, c'est normal, sourit-il avant de monter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on réveille Blaine pour le ramener ? demanda Rachel.

- Il est crevé, on est crevés. Autant qu'il reste dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Non ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Regarde ce que Blaine a laissé à Kurt.

Finn posa son regard sur le tupperware et le petit mot à côté.

_Je t'ai préparé des pâtes avec ta sauce préférée ... Je me suis dit que si tu as faim, tu n'aurais rien à préparer ... J'espère que tu te sens mieux !_

_Blaine._

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée toi ? demanda Finn après avoir lu le mot.

- Je pense que ça leur permettra de discuter un peu, de se donner des explications et puis ... La dernière fois que quelque chose est arrivé à Burt, Blaine est celui qui a vraiment aidé Kurt à tenir le coup donc ... expliqua Rachel.

- J'espère. On va se coucher ?

- Je ne demande que ça. J'en peux plus, c'est surement les 24 heures les plus épuisantes de toute ma vie.

Dans la nuit, Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite où il était puis il comprit. Sa chambre à Lima. Parce que son père était de nouveau dans le coma. Son ventre se serra. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla directement à la cuisine où il tomba sur le plat et le mot de Blaine. Il se le fit réchauffer et décida d'aller le manger au salon. Il le traversa dans le noir, posa l'assiette sur la table basse, s'assit sur le bout du canapé et alluma la petite lumière à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un allongé. Il ne put retenir un cri. La personne sortit de sous la couverture en sursaut et s'assit.

- Putain ! Blaine ! s'écria Kurt. Tu viens de me foutre la trouille de ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- J'attends Rachel ou Finn pour me ramener et je me suis endormi.

- Ils sont rentrés, Matt est en train de dormir là haut dans ma chambre. Il est rentré avec eux.

- Oh.

- Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas voulu te réveiller.

- Surement ... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis réveillé, je ne voulais pas déranger Matt, du coup je suis venu me chercher quelque chose à manger et je suis tombé sur ton plat, déclara-t-il en le montrant d'un signe de tête.

- Oh ok.

- Merci d'ailleurs.

- C'est rien.

Il restèrent assis en silence. Kurt mangeait son assiette de pâtes et Blaine le regardait faire.

- Tu ... Tu peux toujours me parler tu sais. Je suis toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin ...

- Comme tu l'as été ces 8 derniers mois ? rétorqua Kurt ne pouvant se retenir.

_On y est_, se dit Blaine.

- Kurt ...

- Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu aies coupé les ponts comme ça d'un coup ? Ou c'est ton égoïsme qui t'as joué un tour ? demanda Kurt en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Oh nous y voilà. L'excuse typique de Blaine Anderson.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'en parler Kurt ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui c'est le moment.

- Ok ben alors laisse moi continuer. Oui je l'ai fait pour toi. Parce que je savais que le seul moyen pour que tu réussisses vraiment était que tu sois à fond dedans, que tu n'aies rien qui te distrais. Je ne devais pas être une distraction, on s'était déjà mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on se séparait quand tu serais à New-York donc je me suis dis qu'à partir de là, ce serait mieux pour nous si on arrêtait tout.

- Donc du jour au lendemain tu as décidé de ne plus me répondre, de m'ignorer complètement, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous n'avait jamais existé ?

- Kurt, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça ...

- Et comment je pouvais le savoir hein ? Tu veux me dire comment je pouvais savoir quelque chose vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes putain de messages ou d'appels ?!

- Je ...

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai été heureux ? Et ben non Blaine je ne l'étais pas. Je me posais sans arrêt la question, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il ne veuille plus du tout me parler comme ça ?

- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi qui ai fait quelque chose ...

- J'avais besoin de toi Blaine ...

- Kurt ...

- Non pas besoin de toi pour le sexe, ou pour m'embrasser ou pour faire ce que les couples font. J'avais besoin de toi parce que les premiers temps ont été tout simplement horrible à NYADA. Je n'avais pas le niveau, j'arrivais pas à être aussi bon que les autres, je me sentais seul, je voulais laisser tomber. Et j'avais besoin de la seule personne qui puisse me remonter le moral, de la personne qui croit le plus en moi et qui sait ce dont je suis capable et qui m'avait promis d'être toujours là pour me le rappeler. J'avais besoin de toi pour ça Blaine. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Tu ne l'as pas été.

- Je ... je ne savais pas tout ça ...

- Bien sûr que non, ironisa Kurt. Je t'en ai voulu. Énormément voulu même. Je m'étais promis que si jamais je te revoyais un jour, la première chose que je ferai c'est de te foutre une claque et de te laisser en plan.

Blaine baissa les yeux et Kurt soupira. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé finalement.

- Il faut croire que j'ai revu un peu mes plans, ajouta-t-il.

- Je suis désolé ...

- Il y a de quoi. A l'avenir, ne fais plus de promesses dont tu n'es pas capable de tenir. Parce que j'avais tendance à vraiment te croire quand tu faisais des promesses, parce que tu les tenais toutes. Il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout.

- Mais au final tu t'y es fait Kurt ! Tu as arrêté de m'appeler ...

- Parce que ça me faisais trop mal d'être ignoré ! J'en pouvais plus ... Alors oui j'ai laissé tomber.

- Et tu as avancé ...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!

- Rien. Je constate c'est tout. Ça fait 3 mois que tu n'as plus chercher à avoir des nouvelles de moi et tu ne t'en es pas porté plus mal, tu as Finn, Rachel qui sont là pour toi et Matt ...

- Attends c'est quoi ce regard ? T'as pas le droit de faire ça Blaine. Non, j'arrive même pas à y croire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais si vite c'est tout ...

- Que j'abandonnerai si vite ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as cru que j'allais te courir après pendant 10 ans ?! J'ai pleuré à cause de toi tous les jours ! Tous les jours sans aucune exception ! Tu peux demander à Rachel, la pauvre c'était elle qui prenait tout. Et je me suis résous. Tu m'avais oublié, tu étais passé à autre chose, alors je me suis dit que c'était temps que je fasse la même chose. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, que j'avance. Donc tu n'as aucun droit de me le reprocher maintenant. Aucun droit. J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça, déclara Kurt en se levant du canapé, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Tu crois que ça n'a pas été difficile pour moi ? Ces 8 derniers mois ont été horribles ! J'étais loin de toi, je ne pouvais pas te répondre, je voyais tes appels mais je savais que je devais les ignorer même si je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de répondre et de te dire combien tu me manquais et combien je t'aimais.

- Arrêtes ... Dis pas ça.

- Si parce que je veux que tu le saches Kurt. Je ne faisais pas ça avec plaisir. Ce que je faisais était une torture pour moi. Et quand j'ai vu que tu ne m'appelais plus, que tu n'essayais plus d'entrer en contact avec moi, mon monde s'est écroulé Kurt. Parce que je savais que tu passais à autre chose et que tu me rayais définitivement de ta vie. Donc ne crois pas que tout ça a été facile pour moi non plus.

- Alors maintenant tu me rejettes la faute dessus c'est ça ? Tu me reproches d'avoir fait ce que tu voulais tant que je fasse ? s'écria Kurt.

- Non Kurt. Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste ... Que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je le voulais mais parce que je le devais.

- Tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil !

- Je pensais que tu ne me ferais jamais ce que tu as fait.

- Kurt ... Je t'aimais, et je t'...

- Ne t'avise même pas de continuer! cria Kurt. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

Il tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre. Matt était réveillé, Rachel et Finn devaient l'être aussi vu la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Kurt tu ...

Il ne laissa pas terminer Matt et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain en claquant la porte. Matt frappa à la porte.

- Kurt ... Ouvre moi. Qu'on discute ...

- Non. Laisse-moi seul.

- Kurt. Allé ! Reste pas enfermé comme ça ...

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Kurt se montra, le visage rempli de larmes, avec un mouchoir essayant de tout essuyer.

- Excuse moi ... dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu n'as de raison de t'excuser ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui ... Les voisins aussi surement ...

Kurt lui sourit.

- Je savais que cette discussion allait arriver, mais j'espérais juste qu'il ait une meilleure explication que son éternelle excuse de "je l'ai fait pour toi." Et puis il me reproche d'avoir essayé de passer à autre chose, alors que c'est ce qu'il voulait, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il rejette la faute sur moi.

- Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux complètement paumés et que parler de ça en pleine nuit n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Tu l'as vu du coup ... Tu en penses quoi ?

- Blaine ? Pas trop mon type.

Kurt le frappa gentiment en rigolant.

- Sérieusement !

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler… Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il en remarquant que Kurt ne pleurait plus.

- Épuisé ...

- Recouche-toi, je m'occuperai de te réveiller demain pour aller à l'hôpital.

- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier d'être venu. Tu n'étais pas obligé ...

- Je voulais être là pour toi Kurt.

- Merci, répondit-il en souriant. Tu sais ... j'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amis garçons. Il ... Il me fuyait tous au lycée. Et Finn ... Ben c'est Finn quoi. Et ceux du Glee Club, je leur parlais mais c'était sans plus.

- Je sais Kurt. Et ça me saoule ces préjugés qui disent qu'un mec gay et un mec hétéro ne peuvent pas être amis sans qu'il n'y ait de gêne. Je suis heureux de les contredire, déclara Matt en se recouchant sur le canapé de la chambre de Kurt.

- Idem, sourit-il en réponse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Oh ce n'est pas toi qui m'a réveillé, mais un message de Sarah.

- Oh je vois. Tu vas la voir bientôt?

- Je ne sais pas trop ... Les relations longue distance il n'y a rien de plus compliqué.

- J'imagine …

- Bon aller ! Bonne fin de nuit Kurt.

- Toi aussi Matt.

**xxxxxxxx**

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut avec les voix dans la cuisine. Il se leva en repensant à la discussion ou plutôt la dispute qu'il avait eu dans la nuit avec Kurt. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il avait encore une nouvelle fois tout gâché. Il entra dans la cuisine et interrompit une discussion.

- De toute façon il se serait inquiété encore plus. On a bien fait, déclara Rachel. Blaine ! Bien dormi ? Enfin ...

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui ... En même temps vous vous êtes carrément hurlés dessus... Aïe ! commença Finn mais Rachel lui donna un coup de coude.

Blaine tourna les yeux pour voir que Matt était assis à la table en train de boire son café. Mais pas de Kurt à l'horizon. Il était déjà plus de onze heures.

- Vous ne réveillez pas Kurt ? demanda Blaine en regardant Rachel et Finn, essayant d'ignorer le plus possible Matt.

- Non en fait ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Burt se fait opérer ce matin. Une opération importante.

- C'est bizarre Kurt en a pas parlé hier ...

- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas au courant, le coupa Matt.

- Comment ça il n'est pas au courant ? lui demanda-t-il en s'adressant à lui pour la première fois.

- Ben on s'est dit que ça lui ajouterait trop de pression. Qu'il aurait du mal à tenir le coup. On préfère lui dire quand tout sera terminé.

- Attendez ... Vous déconnez là ? Vous le laissez dormir alors que son père est en pleine opération sans qu'il soit au courant ?

- Mais Carole est avec Burt à l'hôpital, il n'est pas tout seul et ...

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?

- J'y crois pas. C'est toi qui dis ça, s'exclama Matt en rigolant ironiquement.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! lui demanda Blaine agressivement.

- Le garçons ... commença Rachel mais Blaine lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

- Tu l'as ignoré pendant des mois, tu débarques là d'un coup alors que son père est dans le coma, il avait commencé à passer à autre chose et toi tu lui rejettes toutes les fautes dessus alors qu'il a déjà des problèmes ! Je crois qu'on se passera de ton avis.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Kurt. Tu ne sais rien. Alors oui j'ai débarqué parce que Carole m'a appelé, parce qu'elle savait que Kurt aurait besoin de moi. Et en ce qui concerne ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire c'est en aucun cas tes affaires. C'est quelque chose entre Kurt et moi. C'est tout. Et oui je donne mon avis parce que je trouve que ce que vous faites c'est complètement irrespectueux envers Kurt. Franchement Rachel, ça m'étonne de toi.

- Blaine ... J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il aille le mieux possible ...

- Tu imagines si l'opération se passe mal ? Tu imagines si quelque chose se passe et que Burt meurt sur la table d'opération ...?!

- Blaine ...

- Tu t'imagines 3 secondes ce que Kurt ressentira ? Il n'aura pas été là pour son père et en plus il l'aura perdu. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient plus que tout. Et si on m'avait fait ça je vous jure que je n'aurais pas pu le pardonner. Même si ça va lui foutre la trouille, même si il va s'inquiéter encore plus, il a le droit de savoir et il doit savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Kurt en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Kurt, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Rachel.

- Oui. Matt tu m'avais dit que tu me réveillerais pour aller voir mon père et il est plus de onze heures !

- Je sais mais je me suis dit que ça ne te ferais pas de mal de dormir.

Kurt remarqua Blaine lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

- Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Vois ça avec eux. J'ai rien à voir dans leurs conneries moi, déclara Blaine en se frayant à passage pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Dans leurs ... ? Blaine attends! il le retint par le bras. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. S'il te plait.

Kurt le regardait droit dans les yeux. Blaine ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il en était incapable. Il tourna les yeux vers Rachel qui lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il lui dise.

- Ton père a une opération importante ce matin.

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Comment ça une opération importante ?

- Il est en salle d'opération en ce moment même, ajouta Finn.

Ces mots tournèrent dans la tête de Kurt, il sentit ses jambes trembler.

- Kurt !

Blaine le rattrapa afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Matt et Finn s'approchèrent pour l'aider mais il leur fit signe de s'éloigner.

- Je m'en occupe. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait comme ça.

Il amena Kurt au salon pour qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé.

- Kurt respire ... lui dit-il en faisant des ronds dans son dos.

- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Blaine.

- En ce qui me concerne, je viens de l'apprendre. Pour les autres, ils pensaient bien faire, ils ne voulaient pas que tu t'inquiètes ...

- Pas que je m'inquiète ? J'arrive pas à y croire. Me cacher un truc pareil ... Blaine il faut que j'y aille.

- Je sais. Je vais t'y emmener.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Bien sûr que oui Kurt. Va te préparer je t'emmène à l'hôpital après.

- Merci ... Et pour cette nuit ...

- On en reparlera plus tard, le coupa Blaine.

- D'accord ... Si jamais son opération se passe mal je te jure que je ne pourrais pas ...

- Kurt. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Il va se battre. Je sais d'où tu tiens cette force, lui dit-il en souriant.

Kurt lui sourit faiblement en retour et essaya de se lever.

- Tu vas y arriver pour te préparer ? Tu veux que j'appelle ...

- Non, le coupa Kurt. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux pour l'instant. Je vais me débrouiller.

Il se leva et marcha faiblement jusqu'aux escaliers. Il était complètement perturbé. Blaine retourna à la cuisine.

- Comment il ... commença Matt.

- Il est allé se préparer, il veut aller à l'hôpital.

- Ok on va l'amener alors, lui répondit Finn.

- En fait ... Il m'a dit qu'il ne veut pas avoir affaire avec vous pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est retrouver son père à l'hôpital et s'assurer que tout va bien.

- Il nous en veut beaucoup ? demanda Rachel, tandis que de longues larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Laissez lui le temps, il est sous le choc pour l'instant. Vous discuterez avec lui plus tard et lui expliquerez pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

- On n'aurait jamais du lui faire ça, déclara Rachel en pleurant et quittant la cuisine.

Finn la suivit. Matt et Blaine se trouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine. Il l'observa quelques secondes. Il n'arriva pas à imaginer que Kurt l'embrasse, soit dans ses bras, dorme avec lui. Cette idée lui donnait envie de le frapper. Il se décida à quitter la cuisine pour éviter des bagarres inutiles et alla se préparer dans la salle du bain du bas.

**xxxxxx**

- Comment ça se passe ?! demanda directement Kurt lorsque lui et Blaine avaient rejoint Carole à l'hôpital.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu le médecin, il m'a dit que tout se passait comme prévu.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Deux heures.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Carole et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Blaine s'assit à côté de lui, et prit sa main entre les siennes. Kurt tourna les yeux vers lui, Blaine le regardait avec confiance et réconfort. Il avait manqué ce regard chez lui. Celui qui lui disait que tout irait bien, que tout allait bien se passer et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait là pour lui. Des heures semblèrent passés aux yeux de Kurt avant que le médecin vienne de nouveau les voir. Ils se levèrent tous les trois d'un seul coup, mais Blaine ne lâcha pas la main de Kurt.

- L'opération continue de se passer sans problème pour l'instant, nous ne rencontrons aucune difficulté.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite.

- Merci docteur, répondit Carole.

Elle se retourna pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras.

- On va tenir le coup pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Oui. On a y arriver et il va y arriver, répondit simplement Kurt.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en lui souriant et essuya des larmes.

- Allez vous dégourdir les jambes les garçons, je vais rester là pendant ce temps.

- Non, Carole vas-y toi. Tu es là depuis le début.

- Kurt. Ça va aller. Je t'appelle directement si jamais il y a du nouveau. Vas-y.

- Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Kurt et moi on va aller faire un tour puis quand on revient, ça sera votre tour. Deal ?

- Ça marche, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les garçons sortirent de l'hôpital pour aller marcher dans le parc. Ce fut Kurt qui brisa le silence.

- Merci de m'avoir amener ici et d'être resté malgré ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ...

- Non t'as pas à me remercier Kurt ... C'est normal pour moi. Et ... Hier soir, je suppose qu'on avait besoin de se dire les choses ...

- Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 8 mois ? Je n'ai eu que quelques nouvelles par mon père et Carole mais apparemment tu ne leur disais pas beaucoup de détails ...

- Je pense pas que tu aies envie de m'entendre raconter ma vie maintenant ...

- Si. J'ai envie de savoir et puis en plus il faut que je pense à autre chose sinon je vais exploser.

- C'est rien de bien passionnant. Je travaille avec Santana au Breadstix. Je me suis vraiment rapprochée d'elle pendant ces 8 mois, c'est vers elle que je me tournais dès que ça n'allait pas et vice-versa.

- Vous étiez déjà vachement proche quand je suis parti.

- Oui, mais ... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais beaucoup de choses ont évolué entre nous ...

- Et euuh ... J'ai aussi appris qu'il y avait eu quelques histoires avec ton père ...

- Ouais.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler tu sais ...

- Quoi ?! Non non, je t'ai toujours raconté ce genre de trucs. Il ... Il a finalement trouvé l'appartement de ma mère il y a quelques mois. Et il a débarqué complètement bourré. Heureusement pour ma mère mais malheureusement pour moi j'étais là.

- Il ... ?

- Oui ... Il était méconnaissable. Même quand il me frappait l'année dernière j'avais l'image de mon père en colère. Là quand il a débarqué ce soir là, c'était un étranger. Il n'avait aucune pitié, il était complètement fou. Ma mère a réussi à appeler la police. Ils sont arrivés et l'ont embarqué. On a demandé une mise à distance. Il n'a plus le droit de nous approcher. Ma mère a vraiment eu une période difficile après ça, heureusement que j'étais là. Et après un moment, elle s'est enfin rendue compte que toute cette histoire avec mon père était enfin derrière nous.

- Blaine ... Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à traverser ça.

- Je t'avoue que ça a été plus dur que la première fois parce que ... Ben parce que tu n'étais pas là avec moi.

- J'aurais pu l'être. T'aurais dû m'appeler Blaine. J'aurais été là pour toi et tu le sais.

- Je sais ...

- Mais c'est vrai, t'étais dans ton délire que j'étais mieux sans aucune nouvelle de toi.

- Kurt ...

- Désolé. C'est juste que ça me tue de me dire que tu as dû traverser ça tout seul alors que normalement j'étais toujours là pour te rassurer et pour te dire de ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait. Et j'aurais aimé être là pour le faire cette fois là aussi.

- J'avais pas l'impression d'avoir mon père en face de moi. J'te jure c'était juste ... Le pire de tout. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre un truc pareil.

- Et ce ne sera plus le cas. Il est loin de vous maintenant, il ne peut plus vous atteindre.

- J'espère. Parce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

- Je sais ... Et ... Santana et Brittany ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- On va les marier ces deux là, répondit-il en rigolant. Brittany vit presque dans l'appart de Santana. A chaque fois que j'y suis, c'est à dire très souvent, elle est là et quand je pars elle reste. Elles sont folles l'une de l'autre et heureuses. Je suis vraiment heureux pour Santana, après toutes les difficultés qu'elle a traversé pour y arriver ... Je suis content que ça marche.

- C'est sûr ...

- Kurt. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit hier que tout ce que tu espérais en me revoyant c'était de me foutre un claque et tout ... Tu ... m'as détesté pour ce que j'ai fait pas vrai ?

- Blaine, déclara Kurt en s'arrêtant et en se mettant face à lui. Il faut que tu comprennes un truc: quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il nous arrive, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'en veux toujours, je me suis senti trahi. Mais jamais j'ai pensé que je te détestais ou que je te haïssais.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à me pardonner ...Et qu'on pourra ... Je sais pas devenir ami ou quelque chose du genre.

Il ne semblait pas très crédible à ce moment là. Car il ne voulait pas Kurt en tant qu'ami. Il voulait aimer Kurt, il voulait que Kurt l'aime. Mais ce dernier était passé à autre chose.

- Je te promets que j'y arriverai, répondit Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes droits dans les yeux. Leurs ventres se nouèrent. Blaine fit tout ve qu'il pouvait pour ne pas embrasser Kurt, là maintenant. Mais c'était vraiment dur. Très dur. Le téléphone de Kurt sonna et ils sursautèrent. Il regarda l'écran et soupira.

- C'est Rachel ...

- Elle croyait bien faire. Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer. Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime.

- Mais ...

- Kurt. Je sais que tu as envie de le faire. Mets ton égo de côté et réponds à ta meilleure amie, lui dit en souriant.

- Bon ...

Il accepta l'appel et s'éloigna un peu. Blaine s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Il savait que se rapprocher de Kurt comme ça était une mauvaise idée pour quand il retournerait à New-York mais il ne pouvait juste pas se contrôler. Il avait envie d'être là avec lui et d'être là pour lui. Il savait que le retour de Kurt à New-York allait une nouvelle fois le briser. Il regarda Kurt au loin. Il était fou amoureux de lui et ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire. Et par dessus tout, ça le tuait de savoir qu'il avait perdu l'amour de Kurt. Il était avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et quelqu'un qui ne le laisserait pas du jour au lendemain sans nouvelle.

- Blaine ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Kurt revenir.

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs quand je te parlais.

- Tu m'as parlé ? Oh désolé j'ai pas entendu.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Oh rien, j'étais juste un peu ailleurs. Tu disais quoi ?

- Que Rachel était complètement effondrée et qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal ...

- On est tous un peu paumé ces derniers jours. On a juste plusieurs manières de le montrer. Elle pensait te protéger mais elle a foiré sur ce coup mais elle s'en veut ...

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit que c'était oublié.

- Kurt Hummel et son grand cœur.

- Oh ferme là Anderson, sourit Kurt.

Ils restèrent un moment sur le banc, silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées.

- Tu m'as manqué Kurt. Je sais que tu as l'impression du contraire mais je voulais juste que tu le saches. Chaque jour tu me manquais un peu plus ...

- Blaine ...

- Ok ok j'arrête, dit-il en souriant. Je voulais juste que tu le comprennes.

Il eut un nouveau moment de silence.

- Tu te sens d'y retourner ? lui demanda Blaine.

- Il faut bien.

- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour tout arranger ... Je te jure que je le ferai sans hésiter ...

- Tu es là. Ça aide déjà beaucoup tu sais.

Blaine tourna la tête pour faire face à Kurt qui le regardait. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux, comme immobilisé. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient les décrocher l'un de l'autre. Mais se fut Marr qui en arrivant rompit leur moment d'intimité.

- Kurt !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kurt, en se levant, son visage se décomposant.

- Non hey Kurt, rien du tout, répondit Matt en arrivant à sa hauteur et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

- Au contraire. Ils ont finit l'opération plus tôt, tout s'est bien passé. Ton père va bien.

- Oh mon dieu.

Kurt se leva et prit Matt dans ses bras. Blaine s'éclipsa. La dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de les voir s'embrasser ou quoique ce soit.

- Blaine ? appela Kurt en ne le voyant plus à côté d'eux.

- Il vient juste de partir. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop, dit-il en rigolant.

- Il ne te connait même pas ...

- Écoute, Kurt je suis désolé pour ce matin, c'était complètement débile de notre part et je te jure que je m'en veux vraiment et ...

- Matt, on oublie. Il va bien c'est le principal.

- Ok mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé.

- Je le sais maintenant. Je te demande juste de ne plus jamais me refaire ça ... Ok ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te le promets.

- Et ... Est-ce qu'ils savent quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

- Non, c'est une question de temps ... Mais tu pourras le voir dans pas longtemps. Il sera bientôt de retour dans sa chambre.

- D'accord ...

- Ça va aller maintenant Kurt, le pire est passé ...

- J'espère que tu as raison ...

- Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

**xxxxxxx**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête Blainey ? demanda Santana en voyant Blaine revenir dans la salle d'attente.

- Tu es là ?

- Oui. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Et j'ai prévenu le patron que tu serais absent quelques jours, il a compris, t'as de la chance. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Kurt et ce ... Matt, dit il en faisant la grimace. Je le supporte pas, si je pouvais je lui ferai bouffer son sourire de ...

- Wow wow wow. Blainey, tu commences à trop trainer avec moi là ... On se calme ! Je ne te savais pas si jaloux.

- Très drôle. Kurt mérite vraiment mieux que ce genre de mec.

- Tu le connais à peine !

- J'en ai assez vu ce matin.

- Je te rappelle que ce n'était pas que son idée, Berry marchait aussi ...

- T'es dans quel clan Santana ? Sérieusement ?

- Oh il y a des clans maintenant ? Ça devient vraiment intéressant !

- Oooh ferme là!

- Aller Blainey, arrête de faire ta tête de chien battu. Souris un peu !

- Donne moi une bonne raison de sourire.

- Moi ?! déclara-t-elle d'un ton fière.

Blaine sourit.

- J'étais sûr que ça marcherait, dit-elle en souriant à son tour. Mais sérieusement Blainey, ce mec n'a rien de sexy, il est aussi gracieux qu'un porc, aussi beau qu'un singe, aussi bête qu'un âne et aussi intelligent qu'un poisson rouge.

Il éclata de rire.

- Santana ... Tu ...

- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne se tape pas Porcelaine. J'ai du mal à imaginer que ...

- Non je t'en supplie. Ne va pas plus loin. Santana. Non.

- Roooooh ce que tu peux être coincé ! Imagine toi un plan avec les deux tu verras, ça ira mieux ...

- Mais ça va pas bien toi ! Tu viens juste de dire qu'il était ...

- Oh ne fais pas genre que tu n'as jamais pensé à ...

- SHUT ! s'exclama Blaine en voyant Kurt et Matt de retour.

Mais Santana était de dos à eux et ne les voyait pas arriver.

- Oh s'il te plait Blainey. Quand tu fais tes petites affaires... Ne me fait pas ce regard, je le sais. Tu n'avais plus Kurt à tes côtés, et si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu sa photo sur ta table de nuit tu rêves. Tu faisais quoi tu la regardais avant de t'imaginer que c'était lui qui te faisait ça ? Ou alors tu fais tes petits affaires sans la photo parce que son image est bien dans ta tête et blablabla. Donc je disais que quand tu fais te fait plaisir en pensant à Hummel ...

- Santana stop ça maintenant.

- Rooo mais je croyais qu'on pouvait parler de tout toi et moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te gêne de parler de ça, avec ça ...

Elle stoppa en se tournant quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Kurt, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- ... autour de toi. Kurt. Hey. Euh ... Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?!

- Mmmmh.

- Oups. Matt, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui.

- Je suis Santana la ...

- Je sais qui tu es, déclara-t-il en souriant. Kurt m'a parlé de toi.

- Bien sûr ... Bon écoutez moi je vais juste allez me chercher un café parce que la tension ici pourrait vraiment briser un lac gelé ... Au fait Blainey, je ne suis pas désolé du tout, lui dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Blaine et Kurt.

Puis elle s'éclipsa sous le regard noir de Blaine.

Kurt venait d'assister à une discussion qu'il aurait préféré largement ne pas entendre. Car maintenant, il avait des images de Blaine dans sa tête ...

_Oh mon dieu, non pas maintenant, pense pas à ça Kurt._

Il tourna la tête vers Blaine qui le regardait avec un regard gêné.

_Au secours. Sortez moi de là. _

Le silence qui suivit fut extrêmement gênant. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il dise quelque chose mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Blaine.

_Blaine. Blaine ... Oh mon dieu._

- On va voir ton père ? demanda Matt sentant qu'il devait intervenir.

- Mon ... Père. Euh .. oui, d'accord. On ... va voir mon père. Ok. Allons y alors ... On ... On se voit plus tard Blaine.

Ils s'éloignèrent de lui, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

- Mon dieu merci. Tu viens de me sauver là, déclara Kurt à son ami.

- J'ai bien senti qu'on t'avait perdu là, dit-il en rigolant.

- Mon dieu, ne dis pas ça. Si Blaine ... Olala. Faut pas qu'il ait compris que ça m'a fait quelque chose sinon ... oh la honte.

- Je pense que Blaine doit se sentir encore plus mal là maintenant.

- De quel côté tu es sérieusement Matt ?!

- Ah parce que il y a un côté maintenant ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

- Kurt !

- Rachel !

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Kurt je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne le referai plus je te promets ... dit Rachel en pleurant.

- Heeey, Rach, c'est rien. Arrête, ne pleure pas. On oublie tout ça ok ? lui répondit-il en s'éloignant un peu d'elle pour lui essuyer les larmes sur son visage.

- D'accord ... Merci ... Je t'aime Kurt.

- Et je t'aime aussi. Aller viens là, lui dit-il en souriant et en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Kurt ? Ton père est de nouveau dans sa chambre, tu peux aller le voir, dit Carole en arrivant dans leur direction.

- Oh ?! Ok j'y vais.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de son père, son cœur se serra. Il était de nouveau raccordé à des machines. Il semblait si faible. De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Papa .. Je t'en supplie. Tu as fait le plus dure. Réveille toi maintenant. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je ne suis plus près de toi tous les jours et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça ... Je te promets que quand tu te réveilleras ça changera. S'il te plait papa. Je serais prêt à tout pour que tu te réveilles. Papa je crois en toi, je crois en nous. S'il te plait ...

Il s'arrêta de parler car il pleurait. Il posa ses bras sur le bras sur le lit, mit sa tête dessus et pleura en silence pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Kurt. Réveille toi. Kurt.

Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, il se retrouva très proche du visage de Blaine mais ne capta pas tout de suite, car il était encore ensommeillé.

- C'est pas Blaine que tu es censé regarder maintenant Kurt.

Kurt reconnu cette voix. Il la reconnaissait toujours.

- Ppp... Papa ?! dit-il en tournant la tête.

Il vit son père, les yeux ouverts, un sourire faible aux lèvres.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Papa !

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Il pleurait de nouveau mais il était heureux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as vu le médecin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu ...

- Ooolaaa mon grand on se calme !

- Papa ... J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Je sais Kurt, je sais. Je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plait arrête de pleurer, on va remplir une piscine à nous tous si ça continue.

Kurt se tourna et vit que tout le monde était là. Carole pleurait à côté d'eux, tout comme Rachel. Matt et Finn souriait et Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi Kurt.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble pendant un long moment, puis ils laissèrent Burt et Kurt seuls.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mon grand.

- Papa ... Non, t'excuse pas, tu es là, avec moi c'est le plus important maintenant. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ... Papa j'étais pas là quand s'est arrivé, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. Mais je te promets que ça va changer. Je vais être là pour toi et je ne te laisserai plus seul. Je vais rester ici, je ne retourne pas à New-York. Je reste là, je veux m'occuper de toi, et prendre soin de toi comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le départ. J'ai été si égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi et de partir si loin ...

- Kurt ... Je t'arrête là. Tu as été là pour moi ces derniers mois, tu m'appelais presque tous les jours !

- Oui mais c'est pas là même chose j'étais pas vraiment là ...

- J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu ne comptes pas retourner à New-York.

- Si je le suis.

- Kurt, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que tu ne me manques pas. Bien sûr que tu me manques, mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir abandonner tes rêves pour moi !

- Papa ... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul encore une fois ...

- Mais je ne suis pas seul ! Carole est là, avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes !

- Mais ...

- Non Kurt. Tu n'abandonneras pas ton rêve pour moi. Le fait que tu sois là ne changera en rien mon état de santé, c'est comme ça. J'ai le cœur fragile et je dois vivre avec. Mais toi tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre pour moi. Le fait que tu sois avec moi ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir une autre crise si je dois en avoir une ...

- Papa ... S'il te plait ... Dis pas ce genre de truc.

- Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mon grand, et je suis désolé de devoir te le dire mais je veux vraiment que tu comprennes ça. Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais le fait que tu aies tout arrêté juste pour moi ...

- C'est pas "juste pour toi". Tu es mon père, tu es tout ce que j'ai ...

- Kurt. Non. Si tu veux que je sois heureux retourne à New-York. La seule chose qui me rende heureux c'est de savoir que tu es heureux aussi. Et tu ne le seras que là-bas. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre ici, tu n'es pas fait pour Lima. Tu es fait pour la ville où les rêves deviennent réalité, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur père du monde ?

- Je sais c'est écrit sur le meug que tu m'as acheté pour la fête des pères quand tu avais 10 ans, dit-il en rigolant. Ça marche Kurt ? Tu ne restes pas là ?

- Non papa ... Je retourne à New-York.

- Je préfère ça. Bon maintenant tu as deux, trois trucs à m'expliquer ...

- Quoi ?

- Qui est-ce garçon ? Tu l'as rencontré à NYADA ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Quoi ? Matt ? Non non papa, rigola Kurt. Matt est un très bon ami, mais rien d'autre, il est hétéro !

- Le fait qu'un garçon se dit hétéro ne t'a jamais stoppé ...

- Non non mais là ... Non papa. Il est totalement hétéro ! Non lui et moi non quelle horreur ! On est juste très bons amis, il a été là pour moi avec NYADA et tout ...

- Oh d'accord, c'est juste que ...

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir proches avec des garçon, je sais. Il y a une première à tout ...

- Je vois ça. Et ... Blaine ?!

- Je ne saurais pas te répondre à ça papa ... On est juste ... On a un peu parlé, je lui ai un peu tout lâché ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mais ... je sais pas ce qu'on fait, j'en sais rien ...

- Okay Kurt. Je te demandais juste comme ça, je ne demande pas à ce que tu me donnes une réponse nette et précise. Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez en bons termes ?

- Je suppose oui ...

- Et ben c'est le plus important alors. Vous avez besoin de l'un et l'autre dans votre vie. Je ne parle pas forcément de vous deux en tant que couple. Juste en tant qu'amis. Il faut que vous soyez là l'un pour l'autre. C'est important.

- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de faire ...

- Même si je préfèrerai vous voir tous les deux ensemble ...

- Papa !

- Je te dis juste ce que je pense mon grand.

- Mmh.

- Tu veux que je te dise un autre truc ?

- Essaye toujours ...

- Vous avez beau essayez de le nier en ce moment, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Kurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Heeeeyyy :)

Bon d'après vos reviews, beaucoup d'entre vous ont cru que Matt était le nouveau petit-ami de Kurt, héhéhéhéhé j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais ;) Donc vous avez compris après, Kurt et Matt sont de très bons amis (ça Blaine ne l'a pas encore compris :P), j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir une amitié entre Kurt et un garçon. J'avoue que je suis une grande fan de l'amitié Blam et que j'ai été très déçu qu'ils fassent en sortent que Blaine craque finalement pour Sam ... Ils auraient vraiment dû garder ça comme une amitié mais bon ... En tout cas ici ça n'arrivera pas :)

Merci encore à tous, comme d'habitude, je me répète mais j'ai besoin de vous le dire à chaque fois :P

**I'm a dinosaur:** Oui un peu sadique j'avoue, mais tout va bien aller pour lui maintenant, les problèmes de santé c'est terminé pour Burt ! Hahaha vous avez eu du mal au début pour Matt ^^ Merci beaucoup :) Continue à lire alors ... Tu pourrais être contente :P

**Guest:** Hahahaha on est toutes folles de Blaine jaloux :D Merciiii

**Mia-zure:** Ah je suis contente qu'il te plaise Matt ;) Hahahaha très très coquin :D

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Ooooopssss :P ça laisse un peu de suspens xD Mdrrr on est d'accord Blaine jaloux c'est vraiment le mieux *_* ^^ Aaah oui j'avais bien la tête de Blaine en tête quand j'ai écrit ce moment, ça me faisait bien rire :P Merciiiii bisouus

**littlemisscris:** Hahahaha la folie est de retour :D Oui c'est normal que Blaine t'ais déçu dans ce chapitre ... :) Aaaah oui je suis dingue de sa tête de chiot aussi ! Ben tu peux t'imaginer que dans le chapitre que tu as lu, y'avait beaucoup de moments où il l'avait cette tête xD Danser avec un mec qui ressemble à Darren ? Sérieux ? Là j'avoue que je suis VRAIMENT jalouse :P Bon même si j'avoue je préferai danser carrément avec lui, ce qui sera bien sûr le cas un jour ou l'autre il n'a pas le choix, c'est vrai qu'un sosie de Darren je ne dis pas non :P Pour Blaine qui veut reconquérir Kurt, ton voeux sera exaucé (pas dans ce chapitre par contre) et pas avec Come What May, cette chanson je lui réserve un autre sort :P Bon alors il est possible qu'au milieu du chapitre quelque chose te tienne chaud ... On se demande quoi ;) Bisouuuussss

**Klaine .ChrisAndMe:** Oooohhh merciiii :) Oh que oui ça existe ! :P Hahaha aaahhh Burt :D

**Aliice-Klaine**: Eeeehhhh ouiiii :D Burt dit tous haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ;)

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeyyyyyy :P De riiiien pour le mot :) :) Oui 8 mois ... Je savais que ça ne te plaira pas et que ça te rendrait folle ^^ J'avoue que j'aurais été pareil à ta place ! Avoue que tu as envie de botter le cul de Blaine toi même :P Non non non noooooonnn pas de ligue avec Ryan sinon le pauvre monsieur il ne serait plus vivant depuis longteeemmmpsss ! Je comprends qu'il t'ait déçu, c'est normal ! Et il n'est pas allé lui botter le cul parce que déjà il ne savait pas forcément où le trouver parce qu'il a déménagé et parce qu'il savait que ce serait beaucoup trop dur d'entendre les mots de Blaine, il l'a déjà vécu une fois, même si tout ce qui avait été dit n'était pas vrai, j'avais pas envie qu'il vive ça une nouvelle fois ! Et puis il l'aura eu finalement sa confrontation avec Blaine ^^ On est d'accord Docteur Mamour et Docteur Glamour vendent du rêve xD Hahahaha et ouiil faut bien des piques de Santana pour mettre un peu de piment dans le chapitre ;P Oui en effet, ne tue personne ... Respire ... Calme toi ... :P Oui j'avais besoin d'un peu d'innocence de la part de Brittany on en a pas eu beaucoup ! Et non jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas écrit de disputes ou de problèmes dans le couple Brittana mais dans le couple Finchel oui ! Tu as tout compris, tout ce dont Kurt a besoin c'est de son Blaine ... Mmmmhhh c'est possible que Kurt cherche un peu de jalousie chez Blaine xD Et si je peux te rassurer, à part pour le dernier chapitre que tu as lu où il a fait une connerie en mentant à Kurt par rapport à son père, il n'y aura aucune raison que tu n'aimes pas Matt ;) Et je dirai même le contraire (dans les chapitres suivants) et stop je me tais ! Tu as une bonne sensation pour ce qui est du père de Blaine, mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Hahahahahha ça pour un moment de solitude s'en est un ;) J'avais trop l'image de la tête de Blaine et de Kurt à ce moment là et ça me faisait trop rire ^^ Ah oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire qu'ils aient encore du désir l'un pour l'autre :D :D Oui pour HummelBerry je voulais un petit peu plus de tendresse que dans la série et je voulais qu'ils soient quand même plus proches que ce qu'on voit. Hahahaha oui comme j'ai dit à quelqu'un d'autre Burt dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas :D :D Merciiii merciii merciiii ! Toujours là, toujours fidèle lectrice, j'adore merci pour touut vraiment !

* * *

Les jours défilèrent et Kurt passa la plupart de son temps avec son père. Il voyait donc assez peu Blaine qui comprenait totalement qu'il veuille passer du temps avec lui étant donné les circonstances. Cependant Blaine ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il avait envie de passer du temps avec Kurt, il avait envie d'être auprès de lui, à chaque seconde. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Au fond de lui, Blaine savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tous les deux. Car si vraiment ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, le départ pour New-York de Kurt ne pourrait être que plus difficile. Et ce départ n'était que dans quelques jours.

Le vendredi à son heure habituelle, Blaine se rendit à l'hôpital mais fut étonné du monde dans la salle d'attente. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Matt, Santana et Brittany, Tina et Mike, Quinn et Puck, Mercedes et Sam, ils étaient tous là. Quand ils virent Blaine, ils allèrent tous à sa rencontre.

- Blaine ! s'écria Mercedes en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est cool de te revoir mec ! s'exclama Puck en lui tapant l'épaule.

Blaine dit bonjour à tout le monde, mais prit le soin d'ignorer Matt, et s'assit sur le seul siège libre, en face de Kurt _et Matt. _

- On était en train de dire, il faut absolument qu'on se fasse une soirée tous ensemble vu qu'on est tous réunis ! déclara Rachel lorsque tout le monde fut installé.

- Une bonne soirée comme on savait si bien les faire, continua Puck en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Qui vient ? demanda Blaine.

- Tout le monde ici. Pas d'exception.

_Tout le monde. C'est à dire Kurt et Matt. Matt. Avec Kurt. Tous les deux, ensemble à une fête. Si Kurt boit ... Il va ... Non je ne peux pas voir ça ! Non. Non. Et non._

- Ok je viens, répondit-il finalement sans réfléchir, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kurt.

_Il faut vraiment que je trouve une excuse d'ici demain._

**_xxxxxx_**

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde, y comprit Kurt était à la soirée chez Santana. Kurt chercha dans tous les recoins, mais pas de Blaine à l'horizon. Il attendit un moment. Plusieurs heures à vrai dire mais il n'arrivait pas. Il finit par perdre patience. C'était sa dernière soirée à Lima, il voulait la passer avec Blaine et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour. Il aperçut Santana aller dans la cuisine et la rejoignit.

- Santana !

- Porcelaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu sais où est Blaine ?

- Blainey ? Ben chez lui !

- Comment ça chez lui ? Il était censé venir !

- Oh. Merde. Il va me tuer. J'ai oublié mais j'étais censée te prévenir, il ne viendra pas, il m'a dit qu'il se sentait pas très bien, qu'il était malade ou un truc du genre. Entre nous Kurtie, je n'en crois pas un mot, dit-elle en lui chuchotant sa dernière phrase.

- Kurtie sérieusement ?

Santana explosa de rire.

- J'ai besoin de son adresse, déclara finalement Kurt.

- Son adresse ?

- Où est-ce qu'il habite ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait déménagé depuis.

- Oh ça ! Ok.

Elle écrivit l'adresse de Blaine sur le portable de Kurt, ayant un peu de mal avec les lettres étant donné son taux d'alcoolémie.

- Merci et un conseil Santana, vas-y doucement sur l'alcool, dit-il en la laissant.

- C'est ça ! Et toi va donner le plaisir qu'il faut à Blainey ! Il est déprimé de tout faire tout seul à force !

Kurt sourit et quitta la cuisine.

- Kurt ! Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Rachel en le voyant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais voir Blaine. Dis à Matt qu'il rentre avec vous, je prends la voiture.

- Ok. Mais vous allez nous manquer !

- Je dois vraiment aller le voir.

- Ok, ok. Byyye !

Kurt sortit de chez Santana et lorsqu'il arriva à sa voiture, il entra l'adresse de Blaine dans son GPS et suivit l'itinéraire. Le quartier dans lequel il habitait n'était pas très rassurant. Il se gara le plus proche possible de l'immeuble et y entra limite en courant. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, il se sentit déjà plus en sécurité. Il regarda les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et monta au 3ème étages et il sonna. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... ? Entre ! s'exclama Blaine en le tirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement en vitesse avant de refermer la porte à clé.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as amené ici ?

- Personne je suis venu ...

- T'es venu tout seul ?! C'est pas un endroit pour venir seul un samedi soir Kurt. Et puis comment tu as su où j'habitais ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour lui faire face.

- Oh mon dieu. Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en voyant le visage de Blaine.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ...

- C'est Santana qui m'a donné l'adresse ...

- Je vais la tuer !

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je sois là ... ?

- C'est pas ça Kurt. C'est pas un endroit t où quelqu'un doit sortir le samedi soir.

- Elle était bourrée c'est pas de sa faute.

Blaine faisait les cents pas dans son salon et marmonnait des choses dans sa barbe.

- Blaine. Tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je sais mais je le suis. Donc viens t'asseoir.

Blaine le regarda en hésitant.

- Blaine, insista Kurt.

Ce dernier le rejoignit sur le canapé.

- Montre moi ça, dit-il en attrapant son visage doucement entre ses mains. Tu saignes ...

- C'est rien ...

- Non c'est pas rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? C'est ton père ?

- Non Kurt. C'est pas lui, c'est pas important laisse tom...

- Non. Blaine, dis moi.

- C'est ... C'est juste des mecs du quartier qui ne me lâchent pas ...

- Comment ça qui ne te lâchent pas ?

- Un groupe qui ne fait qu'emmerder les gens, et ce soir ils me sont tombés dessus, c'est rien de grave t'inquiète ...

- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Tu as vu ton visage ?! Tu aurais dû me dire la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas venu !

- Kurt ...

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu pars demain et que je ne suis pas venu ce soir pour une autre raison. La bagarre s'est passée après que j'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas à Santana.

- Je vois. Tu as encore une fois essayé de t'éloigner ...

- Oui mais Kurt j'ai une raison ...

- Non tu en n'as pas.

- Tu ... Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te voir avec Matt ? s'exclama Blaine ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. De te voir le prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser ? Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussi à éviter toutes démonstrations d'affection entre vous deux mais à une soirée ça aurait été impossible. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te dire des trucs comme ça mais ... C'est comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas être là avec moi ce soir, tu devrais plutôt être chez Santana avec lui ...

- Blaine.

- Non. Dis rien. Je suis désolé. Oublie ça ... Pourquoi tu souris ? C'est le moment où tu es censé m'en mettre plein la figure là ... Non ?

- Blaine, il y a une raison si tu ne nous vois jamais nous embrasser ou nous prendre dans les bras.

- Quoi ?

- On n'est pas ensemble. Matt et moi on est seulement amis. Il a une petite-amie dont il est fou amoureux et que j'ai déjà rencontré.

- Oh.

- Matt est en deuxième année, c'est lui qui était chargé de me montrer l'école, de m'épauler enfin il était ce qu'ils appellent "mon parrain" et même après la période d'intégration, il a continué à m'aider. Pendant ma grosse période de doutes, pendant les mois où tu ...enfin voilà quoi, il était là pour moi et on est devenus vraiment amis. Mais rien de plus. Et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus.

- Oh ! Là je me sens vraiment con.

- Tu aurais dû me demander depuis le début.

- Oui je me vois bien débarquer "Hey Kurt ça fait 8 mois que je ne t'ai donné aucune nouvelle mais je voulais savoir ce "Matt" c'est ton mec ou pas ?"

Kurt baissa les yeux.

- Excuse moi, soupira Blaine. J'aurais pas dû te sortir ça comme ça ... Je suis un peu à cran ce soir.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de ton visage. La salle de bain elle est ... ?

- Au bout sur ta gauche. Fouille ne te gêne pas!

- Ok.

Kurt revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tube d'alcool pour désinfecter et une crème.

- Ta mère n'est pas là ?

- Non elle fait la garde de nuit cette semaine, dans une maison de retraite, ajouta-t-il sous le questionnement de Kurt. Donc euh ... Si toi et Matt vous n'êtes pas ensemble tu ... Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ou ... ?

- Blaine ...

- Désolé. Je m'intéresse juste tu sais ...

- Attention ça va faire mal, déclara Kurt en posant le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la blessure de Blaine.

Ce dernier sursauta, la première fois que le coton toucha une de ses écorchures puis s'habitua pour les autres.

- Non je n'ai personne ... répondit finalement Kurt.

- Oh d'accord ... Et euh ... Tu a été avec beaucoup ...

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Oh ok. Désolé.

Il eut un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Kurt s'occupa du visage de Blaine, qui ne faisait que grimacer sous la douleur.

- Je suppose que tu en n'as pas que sur le visage ? demanda Kurt une fois qu'il eut fini.

- Ça ira Kurt.

La question que Blaine avait demandé quelques minutes auparavant avait lancé un froid et il s'en rendait bien compte. Kurt déposa la crème et le désinfectant sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Kurt je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ... Je suis désolé, j'avais pas à te poser ce genre de questions.

- Non c'est rien ... C'est juste ... Je t'ai déjà dit que ces mois ont été durs pour moi. Et ... Je t'en ai vraiment vraiment voulu Blaine.

- Je sais, et je suis désolé ...

- Du coup ... J'ai tenté de sortir avec d'autres personnes ...

- Kurt, t'es pas obligé de ...

- J'ai juste tenté. Parce que j'en étais incapable ...

Blaine se tourna pour lui faire face, Kurt avait le regard baissé et remuait ses mains.

- J'ai essayé de sortir avec un garçon que j'ai rencontré à NYADA. Il ... Il était gentil, on est allés manger dans un restaurant un soir, ça c'est super bien passé. Il m'a ramené à l'appartement et ... Au moment de partir il m'a embrassé. Je suis rentré et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Rachel est venue me rejoindre pour que je lui raconte. Et j'ai passé la soirée à pleurer Blaine. J'ai passé la soirée à pleurer parce que ce mec n'était pas toi, et que je ne voulais pas embrasser quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi. Et je me disais que vu que tu ne voulais plus de moi ... que j'étais bon à passer ma vie seul, comme je le pensais déjà avant de te rencontrer ... Rachel m'a dit que c'était normal que je ressente ça, que c'était parce que c'était la première fois. Du coup quelques temps plus tard j'ai essayé avec un autre. Il ne m'a même pas embrassé mais j'ai quand même passé la soirée à pleurer. Et à ce moment là, je t'en ai voulu encore plus. Non seulement tu m'avais laissé tomber d'un coup mais en plus j'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose et à t'oublier. Je t'imaginais de ton côté être déjà passé à autre chose, que t'aies rencontré quelqu'un et ça me tuait.

- Je suis désolé ...

- Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit beaucoup de fois.

- Mais ça ne suffira jamais. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il lui avait pardonné ? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Pendant toute la semaine cette question lui avait tourné dans la tête. Mais à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Blaine, il comprit. Oui. Il lui avait pardonné, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était fou amoureux de lui et peu importe le mal qu'il lui avait fait, l'avoir de nouveau dans sa vie était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais d'un seul coup, le rappel de son départ du lendemain lui mit un noeud à l'estomac. Il allait de nouveau quitter Blaine. Sauf qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui, il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour le moment, il avait envie d'être de nouveau proche de Blaine. Et de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. C'était le moment ou jamais, il devait se lancer.

- Alors comme ça ... Tu étais jaloux de Matt ? lui demanda-t-il en le fixant.

- Je ... Non ... Pas jaloux de Matt mais ... Je sais pas ... Pas vraiment jaloux non ... bafouilla Blaine quand son regard croisa celui de Kurt.

- Oh. Dommage, j'aurais aimé ça ...

- Aimer ... Aimer quoi ?!

- Que tu sois jaloux de lui ...

- Oh.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Embrasse moi ...

- Pppardon ?

- S'il te plait ...

- Kurt ...

- S'il te plait ... Ça me manque ... Tu me manques ... Embrasse moi.

- Kurt, c'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, mon dieu j'en meurs d'envie depuis le moment où je t'ai revu mais c'est juste que ...

- Je t'obligerai pas mais tu peux pas savoir combien j'attends que ça ... déclara Kurt en continuant de fixer Blaine.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment. Puis pensant qu'il ne le ferait pas, Kurt baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, il sentit la main de Blaine en dessous de son menton, qui lui relevait le visage afin qu'ils puissent être de nouveau yeux dans les yeux. Sa main se déplaça ensuite sur sa joue. Puis il s'approcha de lui, tout semblait au ralentit pour Kurt, comme si Blaine faisait tout pour que rien ne soit gâché. Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Blaine caressait sa joue tendrement. Il continuait de se regarder, même si ils étaient de plus en plus proche. Kurt mourait d'envie de rompre le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre leurs lèvres mais il se retint. Car il voulait que ce soit Blaine qui l'embrasse. Il avait besoin que ce soit lui. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Blaine ne tarda pas à rapprocher ses lèvres et à les poser sur celles de Kurt. Au départ, leur baiser fut tendre et doux, comme si ils se redécouvraient l'un et l'autre. Mais Kurt avait besoin de plus que ça. Il mit ses mains derrière le cou de Blaine, et le pressa encore plus contre lui. Blaine ne mit pas longtemps à sentir la langue de Kurt contre ses lèvres et il les entrouvrit afin que leurs langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre. Ils finirent par grogner dans leurs baisers. Blaine entoura finalement ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et pressa son corps contre le sien. Leurs baisers devinrent alors de plus en plus passionnés et Kurt se retrouva allongé sur le canapé au dessus Blaine. Ce dernier tenta de le repousser un peu.

- On ne peut pas ... Tu pars demain ... murmura-t-il.

- Tu en n'as pas envie ? lui demanda Kurt avec un regard désespéré.

- Bien sûr que si, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point mais ...

Kurt le coupa une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant.

- Kurt ... Tu vas retourner à New-York.

- Juste une nuit ... Une seule nuit où on peut être nous de nouveau, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Mais demain ...

- Ne pense pas à demain. Juste à maintenant, nous deux ...

Blaine était incapable de dire non. Il lui prit la main et le mena jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, Kurt entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine tandis que ce dernier entoura les siens autour de sa taille. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, absorbé par le regard de l'autre, puis Kurt laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue de Blaine, qu'il caressa tendrement. Blaine ferma les yeux au contact puis sentit les lèvres de Kurt se poser sur les siennes.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ... soupira Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Kurt avec un regard rempli d'espoir.

Ce dernier n'avait cessé de douter et pendant ces derniers mois, il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et entendre ses mots sortant de sa bouche à un tel moment, lui mit un noeud dans l'estomac.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Kurt.

_Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire le contraire pendant 8 mois ?_

Ça c'était ce que Kurt mourait d'envie de lui dire. Mais quand il vit le regret dans les yeux de Blaine, et quand il pensa au moment qu'ils allaient passer il se retint. Il embrassa finalement Blaine puis le serra contre lui dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin.

Après quelques minutes, Blaine mena Kurt jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongea au dessus de lui. Kurt passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Blaine qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact des mains sur son corps. Kurt lui enleva ensuite son tee-shirt et Blaine fit de même.

- Mmmmh ... Tu es sûr que ... Mmmmh ... Ta mère ne rentre pas ce soir ?

- Non ... Elle travaille toute la nuit ... répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il descendit le long du torse de Kurt qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Bien sûr, Blaine lui avait manqué, mais il avait aussi manqué ces moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Et 8 mois sans rien faire, pour le corps de Kurt c'était beaucoup trop long. La moindre caresse de Blaine, où que ce soit, lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

- Kurt tu es ... murmura Blaine entre ses baisers sur le torse de Kurt.

- Désolé je peux juste ... OOooohh ... j'arrive pas à contrôler tout ça ... mon dieu Blaine Ooooh ... J'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps et ... Oooooh.

- Ne t'excuse jamais de faire ce genre de bruit Kurt. Jamais, chuchota Blaine à son oreille en souriant.

- Mais j'ai l'air d'être trop en manque ...

- C'est pas le cas ?

La seule réponse que Blaine eut fut un nouveau gémissement parce que'il venait de toucher un point sensible de son cou.

- Parce que pour moi ça l'est ... lui dit Blaine en descendant sa bouche jusqu'en dessous du nombril de Kurt.

- Putain Blaine !

Blaine rigola à la réaction de Kurt qui s'était pressé contre lui.

- Tu peux ... Continuer ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras ... dit-il en souriant de nouveau.

Il continua tout en faufilant ses mains dans le jean de Kurt après avoir défait son bouton. Il fit finalement glisser le jean de ce dernier le long de ses jambes.

- Ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir te toucher comme ça ... murmura-t-il.

- Crois moi, ça m'a manqué que tu ne me touches pas comme ... Oooohhh.

Blaine venait de glisser sa main dans le caleçon de Kurt.

- Blaine ... Mmmmmmmh. Enlève ton jean. S'il te plait ...

Blaine s'exécuta. Il colla ensuite son corps contre celui de Kurt et tous les deux gémirent à la sensation de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements étaient la seule chose qui les séparait.

- J'ai envie de toi Blaine ...

- Moi aussi ...

- Maintenant ... ? demanda-t-il timidement en collant son front à celui de Blaine.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux ... Que tu ne vas pas le regretter demain ?

- C'est ce que je veux Blaine ... Tu le veux toi aussi ?

- Oui. J'espère juste que ça ne rendra pas les choses plus difficiles pour nous ...

- Au point où on en est maintenant.

Kurt comprit d'après le regard de Blaine que ce dernier n'avait pas très bien compris où il voulait en venir, alors il s'expliqua.

- Passer mes journées sans pouvoir te voir ni te parler étaient juste un supplice. Donc de savoir que je peux passer une nuit avec toi, comme on le faisait avant ne peux que me faire du bien et me faire oublier à quel point tu me manques et ... Blaine s'il te plait, j'ai besoin toi et j'ai envie de toi ...

Pour réponse, Blaine attrapa dans son tiroir de table de nuit, le lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs.

- Ils attendaient patiemment ton retour, dit-il en souriant.

- J'attendais leur retour aussi, crois moi.

- Kuuuuurt ... grogna-t-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Kurt entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et le rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre avec ses mains.

- Blaine ... S'il te plait ...

- Ok ... chuchota ce dernier avant d'enlever le sous-vêtement de Kurt et de faire de même avec le sien.

Puis il s'éloigna un peu de lui pour attraper le lubrifiant et versa du liquide le long de ses doigts en regardant Kurt encore une fois, le désir et l'impatience se lisaient sur son visage ce qui le fit sourire. Il mourait d'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait à ce moment là, mais il se retint. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser et en profita pour écarter les jambes de Kurt. Puis Blaine pénétra un doigt en lui et Kurt ne put retenir un cri. Mais celui-ci n'était pas un habituel.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui oui, Blaine continue ...

- Tu me dirais si ça nallait pas ... ?

- Oui. Blaine un autre s'il te plait.

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

- Kurt tu es vraiment ... Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Blaine ... S'il te plait, j'ai envie de toi. C'est normal que je sois comme ça, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis 8 mois ...

- Tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul ? demanda Blaine étonné.

- Non ... Pourquoi toi tu l'as ...

Il ne termina pas sa question en voyant les joues rouges de Blaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Santana avait raison ... Tu n'as plus le choix là Blaine, j'ai encore plus envie de toi, si c'est possible.

Blaine rigola à ses mots et l'embrassa tendrement. Il entra ensuite un nouveau doigt en lui. Il bougea doucement mais sentit très bien que ce n'était pas ce que Kurt voulait. Ce dernier venait de mettre du liquide sur ses doigts. Il prit le sexe de Blaine entre ses mains, qui ne put retenir un gémissement, et il étala le liquide tout le long de son érection.

- Tu es prêt maintenant ... chuchota-t-il à son oreille quand il finit.

- Tu es sûr hein ? Parce que tu ...

- Blaine ! le coupa Kurt.

- D'accord.

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais plus langoureusement cette fois-çi et Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui.

- Vas-y ... chuchota-t-il doucement.

Blaine l'écouta et entra en lui. Kurt gémit et il se stoppa directement. Il ne bougea pas et entendit un signe de Kurt qui lui disait qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Prends ton temps, murmura Blaine.

Après quelques minutes, Kurt lui indiqua qu'il pouvait bouger ce que Blaine fit.

- Blaine ... gémit Kurt.

- Quoi ?! Ça ne va pas ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Fais comme avant, comme on avait l'habitude

- Ok ...

Blaine s'exécuta et accéléra ses mouvements. Il ne le regretta pas car Kurt était tout simplement parfait. Le sentir de cette façon là l'avait manqué autant que de l'avoir auprès de lui. Il ne s'était jamais dévoilé autant à quelqu'un qu'il l'avait fait avec lui. Et retrouver cette intimité, même si c'était pour le temps d'une nuit, n'avait pas de prix aux yeux de Blaine et valait tout l'or du monde. Lorsqu'il atteignit la prostate de Kurt, ce dernier se contracta et se colla à lui, gémissant de plus belle.

- Mon dieu Blaine ... Là ... Encore une fois s'il te plait ... Ooooooh mon diieu. Blaineeeee ...

- Putain Kurt tu es ...

- Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps ... Je ... ooooooh ... Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas ... oooooh c'est pas vrai !

- Ne te retiens pas Kurt ... chuchota-t-il doucement contre sa peau.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Kurt pour qui se libère. Il gémit en même temps le nom de Blaine qui regardant Kurt n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se libérer à son tour. Ce moment n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps que d'habitude car ils avaient tous les deux envie l'un de l'autre depuis trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à garder le contrôle. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à leurs yeux car ce moment restait parfait. Blaine se laissa tomber sur Kurt qui entoura ses bras autour de son torse et caressa son dos tendrement. Blaine releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Tu ... Tu as ton avion à quelle heure demain ?

- Midi ...

- Tu devrais dormir alors ...

- Je ... je peux rester là ? J'ai envie de passer cette nuit dans tes bras et ...

- Kurt. Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Je n'allais en aucun cas te dire de partir où que ce soit à cette heure là. Et je veux que tu sois avec moi cette nuit aussi donc ...

- D'accord ...

Blaine se leva pour aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint il la passa à Kurt puis la laissa tomber par terre et se glissa de nouveau dans son lit. Il sentit Kurt trembler à côté de lui.

- Kurt ?!

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le tourner afin qu'il soit face à lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les larmes le long des joues du garçon.

- Kurt ?! Tu pleures ... Mon dieu je t'ai fait mal c'est ça ? Je t'ai blessé ? Je suis désolé Kurt ... Je ne voulais pas ...

- Non non Blaine ! Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, pas du tout ! déclara Kurt en reniflant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ... ?

- C'est juste que ... Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que tu n'avais plus envie de moi et du coup ... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour partager un moment comme ça avec toi ... Et c'est juste que ...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car les larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler et l'empêchèrent de parler.

- Kurt ... Viens là ... déclara Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il posa sa tête contre celle de Kurt et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué ... dit Kurt entre deux sanglots.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi ... répéta Blaine en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Les larmes de Blaine ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber elles aussi. Un silence s'imposa et il s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes plus tard.

**xxxxxxxx**

Katherine Anderson rentra chez elle ce matin là après une longue nuit de garde à la maison de retraite. Elle adorait son travail. Elle adorait venir en aide aux personnes âgées et ses personnes là lui rendaient beaucoup d'affection. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouver un métier qui lui plaisait. Et elle avait une très bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son fils. D'habitude, elle allait directement se coucher en rentrant. Mais là, elle voulait lui dire la nouvelle et même si elle le réveillait, elle savait très bien que Blaine n'aurait pas de mal à se rendormir. Elle ouvra alors la porte de la chambre de son fils.

- Blaine, chéri j'ai un truc à ... Oh.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient assez inattendue et la coupa complètement dans son élan. Blaine et Kurt étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et visiblement nus sous les couvertures.

- Kurt ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ... Je ne savais pas que euuuh ... Tous les deux ...

- Maman ... le coupa Blaine en lui faisant discrètement signe de sortir.

- Désolé ... Je vais dormir ... Dans ... Dans ma chambre, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui était rouge de honte.

- Désolé pour ça ... Elle a pris ses habitudes ces derniers mois ...

- Je ... Je comprends ...Laisse moi juste mourir tranquillement, répondit Kurt en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Blaine.

Ce dernier rigola.

- Mais non c'est pas si grave ...

- Pas si grave ? Blaine si ça avait été mon père ..

- Oh mon dieu Kurt ... Tout mais sauf ça s'il te plait. Ne me mets pas cette image en tête.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Kurt en relevant la tête. Et ben pour moi c'est pareil avec ta mère.

- Non non et non. Imagine 5 secondes si ça avait été ton père Kurt.

Kurt sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis son visage se décomposa.

- Tu as raison, ça aurait été pire si ça avait été mon père ...

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis un silence s'installa. Blaine et Kurt avaient la tête sur des oreillers différents, leurs visages face à face l'un de l'autre.

- Tu veux bien venir à l'aéroport avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ?

- Oui, il y aura tout le monde, l'hôpital a accepté que mon père sorte pour m'accompagner. Et je veux que tu sois là aussi.

- Ça va pas être facile mais je serai là si c'est ce que tu veux ...

- Blaine ... ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que si tu me refais le coup de couper les ponts, je ne serai pas capable de te pardonner une nouvelle fois ?

- Tu ... Tu m'as pardonné ?

Blaine avait le coeur qui battait à tout allure. Il avait besoin d'entendre ça, besoin d'entendre ces mots sortant de la bouche de Kurt.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier en lui caressant la joue. Mais je veux que cette fois-çi ce soit différent. Même si tous les deux on n'est pas ... Enfin tu vois ...

- Même si tous les deux on n'est pas de nouveau ensemble, tu peux le dire ...

- Je sais, c'est juste bizarre à dire. Donc même si tous les deux on n'est pas ... De nouveau ensemble, on ne recommencera pas les erreurs de la dernière fois. Pas vrai ? Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?

- Oui.

- Blaine ...

- Oui je le ferai, je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Je sais maintenant que ça nous a détruit tous les deux et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de recommencer de nouveau.

- Promis ?

- Je te le promets Kurt. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas me croire ou de ne pas me faire confiance, mais je te le prouverai.

- Donc l'aéroport ne sera pas un adieu, on le sait. Ça sera forcément moins difficile. Et je veux que tu sois là, je ne veux pas voir tout le monde sauf toi ...

- Ok, je serai là alors.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Kurt. Si tu as besoin que je sois là, je le serai.

- Merci Blaine ... Je ... Je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant que je sais que ta mère est allée se coucher.

- Ok ...

Kurt se leva et récupéra ses affaires par terre et sortit de la pièce. Blaine prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Santana. Elle décrocha après quelques sonneries.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois réveillée sinon je t'aurais pendu par les cheveux.

- Santana, content de te parler aussi.

- Oh c'est bon Anderson !

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt ?

- On va tous dire au revoir à Porcelaine à l'aéroport tout à l'heure Blainey ! Tu n'as pas oublié au moins ?

- Non non.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne viens pas ? Ne me dis pas ça sinon j'te jure que j'arrive chez toi dans la seconde et je te pends pas tes boucles de mouton.

- Je viens, il m'a demandé à ce que je vienne donc je viens.

- Attends ... Tu m'appelais pour quoi au départ ?

- Parce que ... Santana je crois que j'ai foiré.

- C'est reparti pour un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore une fois ?

- Kurt est venu hier soir ...

- Et laisse moi deviner ... Vous avez fini dans ton lit à poil ?

- Pour résumer les choses oui ...

- Yeeessss ! Berry, je t'avais dit qu'ils le feraient ! Paye tes dettes ! Puck et moi on a gagné ! hurla Santana.

- Attends ... t'es pas toute seule ?

- Non ils sont tous restés là la nuit dernière.

- Putain Santana t'es pas obligé de crier à tout le monde ce qu'ils s'est passé entre Kurt et moi.

- On a fait des paris hier soir quand il est parti te rejoindre. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Berry croire qu'elle gagnait ! Tu me connais pas ou quoi ?

- C'est pas vrai ...

- Bon revenons à nos moutons, c'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi tu dis que tu as foiré Blainey ?

- Parce que ... Ça me rappelle à quel point je suis fou de lui et que je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

- Je suis désolée de te contredire mais tu n'avais pas besoin de coucher avec lui hier soir pour te rappeler à quel point tu es fou de lui. Tu le savais déjà et je le savais aussi. Sérieux je suis obligée de te rappeler les nombreux soirs où ...

- Non, coupa Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous du coup ?

- Rien. On n'est pas ensemble.

- La bonne blague ...

- Non Santana, c'est vraiment mieux pour nous deux et ...

- Oh garde ce discours pour Hummel.

- Et qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire alors ?

- Dis lui ce que tu ressens putain! Tu me répètes depuis 8 mois que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, qu'il te manque plus que tout au monde et blablabla et blablabla. Merde dis lui ! Fais bouger les choses !

- Je ne peux pas ... soupira Blaine.

- Bien sûr ... Blainey tu m'exaspères. Je te jure que tu mérites des claques parfois !

- Merci Santana. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, répondit Blaine ironiquement. Je te laisse Kurt a arrêté de faire couler l'eau il ne va pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. On se voit tout à l'heure à l'aéroport.

- Bien sûr ... Je serai là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Merci c'est très encourageant.

- C'est de ta faute ! Et c'est tout ce que tu mérites. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et quelques minutes après, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain.

- J'ai euuh ... Pris ta serviette vu que j'en n'ai pas pris une avant ...

- Oh ok tu as bien fait. Bon je vais faire pareil. Fais comme chez toi ! s'exclama-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt se dirigea directement vers son portable et composa le numéro de Rachel qui décrocha tout de suite.

- Je savais que tu m'appellerais !

- Rachel ... gémit Kurt.

- Kurt respire. Vous en aviez envie tous les deux c'est pour ça que ça s'est passé ...

- Attends. Comment tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ... Euuuh ... Je m'en suis doutée ... Tu euhh m'appelles comme ça de bon matin alors que tu devais aller voir Blaine hier soir et ... Euuuh ...

- Rachel.

- Kurt.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Bon ok ... Blaine vient d'appeler Santana.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

- Kurt. Tu dois parler avec lui ...

- Je pars dans 2 heures Rachel ... On ne peut pas parler ça ne fera que compliquer les choses.

- Donc vous allez juste laisser les choses comme ça ?

- Je suppose que oui ...

- Mais Kurt ... C'est ridicule. Vous devez parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si vous avez fini ensemble la nuit dernière ce n'est pas sans raison !

- Je sais bien mais ... Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces 8 mois Rachel, alors je préfère me dire que c'était juste comme ça. Que ça ne veut rien dire. C'est plus facile.

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincu ...

- Il m'a promis qu'il ne me ferait pas ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression et qu'il décide encore une fois de s'éloigner de moi comme il l'a fait la dernière fois. Je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois Rachel. C'est mieux comme ça ...

- Ok ... Si tu le dis.

- Tu sais comment ça se passe pour mon père ?

- Oui Finn m'a dit que Carole s'occupe de l'emmener à l'aéroport donc on se rejoint tous là bas.

- Ok. Toi et Santana vous voudriez pas venir ici ? Comme ça on y va ensemble ? Parce que si je fais le trajet avec Blaine ça va être bizarre et on va être mal à l'aise et ...

- Ok ok on arrive.

- Merci ! Je te laisse, Blaine à l'air d'avoir fini de prendre sa douche.

- Ok à tout de suite alors !

- Bye.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Blaine sortit de la salle de bain. Kurt le vit entrer dans la chambre et il ne put s'empêcher de ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Il ne s'était pas habillé et avait simplement une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux mouillés faisaient dégouliner des gouttes le long de son torse. Il alla directement vers son armoire et chercha des habits. Kurt pouvait voir les muscles de son dos se tendre tandis qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose sur son dernier rayon. Kurt le fixait et ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Blaine se tourna lorsqu'il eut attrapé son tee-shirt et remarqua les yeux de Kurt qui le fixaient.

- Kurt ?!

Il s'approcha du lit là où Kurt était assis. Ce dernier le suivit du regard. Et Blaine comprit.

- Kuuuuuuuurt ...

- Mmmh. Désolé, répondit-il gêné.

Blaine se plaça devant lui et prit les mains de Kurt qu'il posa sur son torse. Ce dernier se leva et il balada ses mains sur le torse de Blaine qui se rapprocha le plus possible de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Kurt entoura ses bras autour du torse nu de Blaine et caressa son dos.

- Blaine ... murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Mmmh ?

- Rachel et Santana viennent dans quelques minutes. Pour nous accompagner à l'aéroport.

- Oh, dit-il en s'éloignant de Kurt. Je suppose qu'il faut que je me prépare alors.

Il fit demi-tour et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

- Je suppose que oui ... soupira Kurt de façon à ce que Blaine ne l'entende pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine et Kurt étaient prêts à partir.

- On ferait mieux de les attendre en bas, déclara Blaine.

- Ah bon ... ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je préfère.

Kurt n'insista pas et suivit Blaine pour sortir de chez lui. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes après, dehors dans le parking en train d'attendre Rachel et Santana.

- Hey Anderson !

- Reste derrière moi, chuchota Blaine en poussant Kurt de manière à ce qu'il soit derrière lui.

- On a ramené de la compagnie cette nuit à ce que je vois ? déclara un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'eux qui arrivait à leur hauteur avec un groupe de jeunes. Oh c'est pas vrai ... Hey les mecs ! Regardez à quoi il ressemble franchement ! Anderson, je sais que ça a l'air tout comme mais ce n'est pas une fille ... Tu t'es trompé !

Kurt sentit les poings de Blaine se fermer. Et il comprit. Ces gars là étaient ceux qui l'avaient frappé la veille. Blaine voulait descendre plus tôt pour protéger Rachel et Santana, pour qu'elles ne tombent pas sur eux, car il savait qu'ils étaient là.

- Laisse tomber, chuchota Kurt.

- Oh que c'est mignon ... rigola ce même garçon. Il est bon à enculer Anderson ?

Blaine voulu faire un pas en avant mais Kurt lui retint le bras.

- Blaine, il cherche juste à te provoquer. Laisse tomber ... s'il te plait.

- On pourrait peut-être essayer ? Chacun à tour de rôle ?

Ok là ça devenait vraiment bizarre pour Kurt qui commençait à réellement avoir la trouille.

- Kurt. Lâche moi.

- Non.

Lorsque Kurt aperçut la voiture de Rachel, il sentit son nœud à l'estomac s'agrandit. Rien n'allait s'arranger si les filles débarquaient. La voiture se gara à quelques mètres et Santana sortit de la voiture.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert de mon portable pour qu'il appelle la police. Anderson a des blessures sur la figure et nous sommes tous les 4 témoins que vous venez de le frapper si il le faut. Donc vous avez 3 secondes pour partir avant que je fasse cet appel.

- Sale Pute, s'exclama le chef du groupe en faisant signe aux autres de faire demi-tour.

- Passez une bonne journée vous aussi. Hey tout va bien vous deux ? demanda Santana en s'approchant d'eux après que le groupe ce soit éloigné.

- Oui ça va, répondit Kurt en soupirant. Blaine ?

- Si je les recroise je les tue, répondit ce dernier en regardant le groupe au loin.

- Ok. Hummuel pousse toi un peu. Laisse moi faire, j'ai l'habitude.

Kurt obéit ne comprenant pas vraiment où Santana voulait en venir.

- Blaine. Regarde moi. Oh.

Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Tu n'as pas à perdre de temps avec eux. Hummel est là, on est là, rien ne s'est passé. Maintenant tu vas monter dans cette voiture, oublier ces connards et on va aller emmener Kurt à l'aéroport. Ok ?

- Si t'avais entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ... Je te jure que je vais les tuer.

- Blaine. Tu te feras tuer avant. Arrête ça. Je suppose que ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça hier soir ?

- Je les ai occupé pendant que ma mère partait au boulot.

- Putain ... soupira Santana, sur le coup à court de mots.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, appeler la police ou ... commença Kurt.

- Ils savent éviter la police Hummel, répondit Santana. Là ils vont éviter de traîner ici pendant plusieurs jours au cas où j'ai quand même fait l'appel.

- Bon y va on va être en retard, les coupa Blaine.

Ils allèrent donc dans la voiture et le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans un silence complet. Kurt avait appelé les filles pour qu'elles détendent un peu l'atmosphère mais il ne pensait pas que quelque chose comme ça se passerait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Kurt vérifia son vol sur le billet pour voir où il devait aller exactement. Comme cela était indiqué, ils rejoignirent donc le terminal 3 où tout le monde les attendait déjà. La première personne que Kurt vit fut son père dans un fauteuil roulant. Il se rua vers lui et Burt se leva avec l'aide de Carole. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible. Après cela Kurt embrassa tout le monde du Glee Club et discuta avec eux tandis que Blaine fit signe à Matt qu'il voulait lui parler. Ils s'éclipsèrent.

- Mec il s'est passé quoi pour que tu aies ça à ton visage? demanda Matt quand ils étaient à l'écart du groupe

- Pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas été agréable ces jours çi avec toi ...

- Pas vraiment non. Je sais que c'est par rapport à l'opération du père de Kurt mais je comprends pas trop parce que tu n'en as pas voulu à Finn et Rachel et ...

- C'est pas ça.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu ? Écoute, j'ai peut-être semblé un peu froid, mais j'essayais juste de protéger Kurt, je ne veux pas le voir à nouveau souffrir ...

- En fait ... J'ai euh ... Cru que ... Toi et Kurt vous ... Vous étiez ensemble quoi.

- Quoi ? rigola Matt. Sérieusement ?!

- Oui jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que non hier soir.

- Wow. Je ne pensais pas que ... excuse moi, dit-il en ne pouvant retenir son rire, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à croire ça pendant une semaine quoi.

- Je sais c'est de la folie pour moi aussi quand j'y pense maintenant. Kurt m'a tout expliqué hier soir et ... En fait je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là pour lui quand moi je ne l'étais pas.

- Ouais ... Il était vraiment mal.

- Je sais ... Je pensais bien faire.

- Tu as compris maintenant que tu as fait tout le contraire ?

- Carrément oui.

- Donc tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Je veux dire là quand il sera à New-York tu vas répondre à ses appels pas vrai ?

- Oui. Même si on n'est plus ensemble je veux être là pour lui cette fois-çi si il en a besoin.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça. C'est le plus important.

- ... Donc on est ok tous les deux ?

- On est ok, répéta Matt en souriant.

- Fais gaffe à lui là bas ok ?

- Pas de soucis.

- Merci.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux vers les autres. Kurt embrassa de nouveau son père.

- Tu fais attention à toi papa ?

- Oui Kurt.

- Tu m'appelles tous les jours ?

- Oui.

- Tu fais attention à ce que tu manges ?

- Oui.

- Tu suis bien tout ce que te dit Carole ?

- Kurt ...

- Papa s'il te plait ...

- Oui Kurt.

- Ok. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon grand. Ça va aller maintenant.

- Ok ... Bon on se voit bientôt tout le monde, l'année est presque finie.

- Il y a intérêt Hummel ! s'exclama Puck.

Kurt s'approcha de Santana et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut un peu surprise du geste mais ne le repoussa pas.

- Prends soin de Blaine, Santana. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi là dessus, ne le laisse pas tomber.

- Je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

Kurt s'éloigna d'elle et lui sourit. Rachel, Finn et Matt dirent au revoir de nouveau et partirent dans la salle d'embarquement. Kurt regarda Blaine et lui fit signe de s'avancer avec lui pour qu'ils aient un petit peu d'intimité.

- Ça va toi ? demanda Kurt lorsque Blaine l'eut rejoint.

- On va pas parler de ça maintenant ...

- D'accord ...

- J'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu.

- Comme tu dis. Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu me promets de répondre à mon appel quand j'aurais atterris ?

Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je te le promets Kurt. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et je ne la reproduirai pas.

- Ok ...

- Ça m'a fait tellement du bien de te voir cette semaine ... Même si c'était pas dans les meilleures conditions.

- T'imagine même pas à quel point ça m'a fait du bien aussi. On se voit la prochaine fois cet été ok ?

- Ok. Tu me présenteras ton nouveau petit-ami dès le premier jour cette fois-çi.

- Blaine ...

- Ok on évite le sujet, tu as raiso.

Il eut un moment de silence et Kurt en profitant pour se réfugier dans les bras de Blaine. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra le plus fort possible.

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal Blaine ?

- Je ne sais pas ... chuchota-t-il en réponse. Tu sais ... Même si tous les deux on est plus ensemble et tout, cette dernière nuit que j'ai passé avec toi était tout simplement parfaite et je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir été là et ... je te dis je sais que c'est censé être "juste une nuit" mais je voulais que tu le saches.

- Ça ne sera jamais "juste une nuit" Blaine ... déclara Kurt en s'éloignant un peu de ses bras pour lui faire face. Ça n'a jamais été question de "juste une nuit" et qu'importe ce qui se passe entre nous ne pourra jamais être qualifier de "juste".

- J'aimerai t'embrasser là maintenant ...

- Fais le.

- Devant tout le monde ? Ton père, le Glee club ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ... ?

- Ils vont penser qu'on se dit au revoir proprement ...

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Blaine ... Embrasse moi.

- J'attendais juste que tu me le demandes ...

Il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et s'approcha doucement de son visage. Lorsque ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, il oublia le temps de ce baiser que Kurt allait partir de nouveau, qu'il allait encore une fois être loin de lui. Tout ce qu'il y avait là, c'était lui et Kurt, en train de s'embrasser.

- J'ai gagné. Je t'avais dit qu'ils le feraient ! s'exclama Puck en direction de Sam lorsqu'ils virent Blaine et Kurt s'embrasser.

- Ils me font mal au coeur ... s'exclama Tina.

- Moi je te promets que si ils ne sont pas de nouveau ensemble avant cet été, je vais tout simplement faire un meurtre.

- Tu sais comment ruiner le moment, s'exclama Quinn.

- Écoutes Quinny c'est pas toi qui ramasse Blainey à la petite cuillère à chaque fois hein. Tous les deux ils sont fait pour être ensemble et pour passer leur vie ensemble. Je suis juste putain de fatiguer de voir qu'ils mettent tant de temps à le comprendre.

- Moi aussi Santana .. Moi aussi, déclara Burt en regardant son fils et l'homme qu'il aimait depuis maintenant presque deux ans s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir.

- Tu vas me manquer Blaine ...

- Tu me manques déjà Kurt ...

- Là maintenant je déteste New-York.

- Dis pas ça ... Ça va aller. Aller va ! L'avion va décoller sans toi sinon.

- Oui ... On s'appelle hein ?

- Oui.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Allez file.

Kurt le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue avant de s'éloigner de lui.

- Prends soin de toi ... lui déclara Blaine en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Toi aussi ...

Et sur ces simples mots, il entra dans la salle d'embarquement et Blaine le vit disparaitre. Il resta au milieu de l'aéroport sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une main rassurante prenne la sienne et le mena jusqu'aux sièges.

- Comme une impression de déjà vu pas vrai ? demanda Blaine à Santana un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Un petit peu oui. Aller viens là Blainey, lui répondit elle en le prenant dans ses bras où il craqua.

De son côté, Kurt donna son billet et son passeport à l'hôtesse de l'air. Il passa la sécurité, son noeud à l'estomac devenant de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Blaine. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, il vit Finn, Matt et Rachel en train de discuter sur les sièges attendant l'embarquement. Lorsque Rachel aperçut Kurt au loin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Kurt lui fit non de la tête comme réponse. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras.

- C'est fini Rachel ... Vraiment fini ... Il ... n'a pas évoqué une seule fois le fait de me rejoindre.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit toi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas le précipiter ou lui faire peur et qu'il ait envie de couper les ponts encore une fois ...

Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Rachel s'éloigna un peu de lui, pour les lui essuyer.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime plus ...

- Je sais pas ...

- Ça va aller Kurt. On est là.

Kurt savait que ça n'irait pas. Si il n'avait pas Blaine à ses côtés, une nouvelle descente aux enfers se préparait pour lui.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Blaine chéri ?

Katherine appela son fils inquiète. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide. Il leva la tête au son de la voix de sa mère.

- Oh mon dieu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les blessures sur le visage de son fils.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et prit la figure de Blaine entre ses mains pour l'examiner.

- C'est rien maman ça va ...

- Tu as désinfecté tout ça ?

- Kurt s'en est occupé hier soir.

- Ah ... soupira sa mère soulagée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien d'important.

- Blaine ...

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Katherine décida de ne pas insister. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de lui tirer des détails un peu plus tard.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai trouvé un nouvel appartement. Dans un coin beaucoup plus tranquille que celui-çi. On aura pas ces petites brutes qui trainent d... C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça pas vrai ? demanda Katherine en voyant le visage de son fils s'assombrir lorsqu'elle les mentionna.

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance ...

- Pour moi ça en a.

- Oui c'était eux. Mais je ne te donnerai pas plus de détails.

- Il faut appeler la police Blaine, dit-elle en se levant.

- Non maman attends ! Ils ne seront pas là avant un bon moment et tu as toi même dit que tu avais trouvé un appartement pas vrai ?

- Oui ...

- Alors laisse tomber avec ça ... On a déjà assez eu affaire à la police tu crois pas ?

Blaine marquait un point, se dit Katherine. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui en hochant la tête.

- Donc cet appartement ? demanda son fils.

- On sera beaucoup mieux là bas tu peux me croire. J'attendais d'être sûr avant de t'en parler mais maintenant c'est bon j'ai signé le bail, on peut emménager dès qu'on veut.

- Wow. C'est génial maman. Je suis content d'entendre ça, déclara Blaine sans vraiment paraître excité.

- Je penserai que tu serais plus enthousiaste à l'idée mais oui c'est génial.

- Désolé, je suis vraiment content je t'assure, j'attendais que ça qu'on puisse foute le camp d'ici ... Je suis désolé maman c'est juste que ... J'ai d'autres choses en tête ce soir et ... Désolé.

- C'est aujourd'hui que Kurt retournait à New-York pas vrai ?! demanda sa mère tout doucement.

- Oui ...

- Et j'ai vu que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble ...

Blaine hocha simplement la tête. Katherine prit la main de son fils dans la sienne.

- Chéri ... Parle moi.

Blaine leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que je viens encore une nouvelle fois de le perdre et que ça tue maman ...

- Je suis désolé ... Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Blaine ... J'ai compris pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je sais que tu n'as pas suivi Kurt à New-York parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser seule.

- Maman ...

- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenue. Mais d'un autre côté je m'en veux terriblement parce que tu es malheureux à cause de moi ...

- Non je ...

- Si Blaine. Depuis 8 mois tu n'es plus le même garçon. Je sais combien Kurt compte à tes yeux et je sais le sacrifice que tu as fait pour moi et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ça ...

- C'est normal maman ...

- Non ça ne l'est pas. Combien d'enfant ferait ça pour leurs mères ? Pas beaucoup j'en suis sûr. Et je suis tellement fière de t'avoir mon chéri ... Vraiment. Je suis heureuse maintenant et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

- Tu es heureuse ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai divorcé de mon ex-mari ...

- Taré d'ex-mari, le reprit Blaine.

- Bon si tu veux, taré d'ex-mari qui n'a plus le droit de s'approcher ni de moi ni de mon fils, j'ai un travail qui me plait, je viens de trouver un nouvel appartement, j'ai un fils merveilleux, j'ai quelques amis sur qui je peux compter. Il y a juste un petit truc qui me manque pour que je sois vraiment heureuse.

- Quoi ?

- Que mon fils le soit lui aussi. Et à ce moment là, je pourrais dire que je suis vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Ça arrivera maman ... Pas tout de suite mais ça arrivera surement.

Il eut un moment de silence avec que Katherine reprenne.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu étais petit ce que tu disais à Cooper ?

- Je disais beaucoup de choses à Cooper maman ... répondit Blaine en souriant.

- C'est vrai. Bon alors sur ce que tu voulais faire quand tu serais plus grand.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Oui ... Je lui disais que je voulais qu'on monte un groupe tpus les deux, il serait au piano et moi au chant ...

- Et que vous iriez vous produire sur des grandes scènes à New-York, ajouta Katherine en souriant.

- Et c'est à ce moment là que papa disait que c'était complètement absurde et que ce n'était pas un métier, que je devais plutôt faire un métier qui avait de l'avenir, comme lui.

- Et Cooper lui répondait que le plus important était de faire quelque chose qu'on aime.

- Je me rappelle du regard tueur de papa à ce moment là.

- C'est vrai, rigola la mère de Blaine, mais le regard de ton père n'a jamais vraiment stoppé Cooper de dire ce qu'il pensait. Chéri, je sais que ... Que tu as laissé tomber beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il nous a quitté, comme la musique ... Je sais la place importante qu'elle avait à tes yeux.

- Oui parce que je pouvais la partager avec Cooper. Quand il est mort je n'en voyais plus l'intérêt si je ne pouvais pas la partager avec quelqu'un. J'ai simplement continuer à écrire des chansons, mais je n'ai pas rechanté ou joué du piano jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kurt ... Il ... Il m'a donné l'envie de recommencer dans la musique parce que j'avais de nouveau quelqu'un avec qui partager cette passion.

- Et maintenant ... ?

- Maintenant je ... J'ai laissé de nouveau tomber.

- Chéri ...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire maman, je ne dois pas faire de la musique pour quelqu'un mais simplement pour moi, mais pour moi la musique c'est pouvoir partager quelque chose. Et quand je n'ai personne avec qui la partager je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Blaine, je n'allais pas te dire ça. J'allais simplement te demander quelque chose: est-ce que tu penses que Kurt est le bon ?

- C'est l'amour de ma vie, j'en ai aucun doute.

- Alors tu dois te battre pour lui. Tu dois faire tout pour être avec lui.

- Je ne peux pas ...

- Blaine, à New-York tu as des écoles de musique à tous les coins de rue et tu as Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ?

- Toi ...

- Et bien moi je te dis que je ne suis pas seule, j'ai de nouvelles personnes dans ma vie, sur qui je sais que je peux compter. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Et Cooper aurait voulu que tu suives tes rêves ... Il n'y a aucun doute sur ce que sont tes rêves Blaine ... Kurt et la musique. Et ces deux là vont ensemble car ils ne se résument qu'en un seul point: New-York.

- Je ne peux pas juste arriver à New-York et entrer comme ça dans une école de musique. L'année scolaire est presque terminée ...

- Justement, tu auras assez de temps pour préparer ton propre dossier et te faire accepter pour l'année d'après. Et tu auras du temps pour toi, pour arranger les choses avec Kurt.

- Tu crois vraiment que je devrais y aller ?

- Oui.

- Mais ... Si il ne veut pas de moi ou ...

- Si tu n'essayes pas tu ne le sauras jamais Blaine. Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir.

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Imagines si tu restes ici, que tu ne tentes rien avec Kurt, tu passeras ta vie à te demander ce qui aurait pu se passer entre vous si tu avais simplement tenté le coup. Je ne dois plus être celle qui te retiens de tes rêves. Vas les réaliser, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Tu aimes Kurt et je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime autant, donnez vous une chance et donne toi la chance d'être vraiment heureux. Parce que je sais que ce n'est que de cette manière que tu le seras.

- Et si je suis heureux, tu l'es aussi ...

- Exactement, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Blaine prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison, je dois me battre pour lui.

- Tu vas aller à New-York alors ? demanda Katherine en éloignant un peu son fils pour le regarder avec excitation.

- Je vais aller à New-York, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Oh chéri ...

Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Mais par contre, je ne pars que quand tu as déménagé. Je ne partirai pas si je sais que tu es toujours ici.

- Mercredi c'est mon jour de congé. On déménage ce jour là comme ça tu pars ce week-end.

- Maman tu veux vraiment me foutre dehors ?

- Oui parce que je veux que tu sois heureux le plus vite possible.

- Tu peux me promettre une chose ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Promets moi que si tu te sens mal, ou seule ou que quoique ce soit ne va pas bien tu m'appelleras directement ?

- Blaine ...

- Maman j'ai besoin que tu me le promettes.

- Je te le promets.

- Ok alors je crois que je peux vraiment partir.

Katherine sourit.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. Merci ...

* * *

Et voilàààà Blaine est enfin convaincu de rejoindre Kurt à New-York :D

A ce week-end ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un mot qui résume pour tout le monde le chapitre d'avant: ENFIN ! :D

Merci pour toutes vos réactions (qui on été nombreuses *_*) merci merciiiiiiii !

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !

**Aliice-Klaine:** Hahahaha :D Bon je tiens à ma vie donc ... ;)

**Mia-Zure:** Hohoho dis donc ;) Bon ben là suite est là, il faut espérer qu'elle te plaise maintenant :D

**I'm a dinosaur:** Hahaha j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

**Stiffi3**: Et ben là voilààà ;) J'espère que ça te plaira !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Hahaha plutôt merci à toi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plu et ouiii enfin ! Blaine va à New-York il était temps ;) Oui j'étais contente d'écrire une scène comme ça entre Blaine et sa mère et vraiment montrer que leur lien était de nouveau là, et je voulais absolument que ce soit elle qui lui ouvre les yeux :) Merciiiiii !

**Klaine. ChrisAndMe:** Mdrrr ben au moins ça va, ça montre que tu es contente ;) Ah oui c'est sûr que Blaine et sa mère et Blaine et Kurt ne sont pas adorables de la même manière, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire :D Je crois que j'ai compris ;) ! Merciiii !

**TeamSerpentard:** Ooooohhh :S Celui-là est plus joyeux, enfin joyeux à sa manière ! Je te laisse lire pour comprendre ;) Mercii en tout cas ! Bisouus

**justmoi59:** Blaine enfin à New-York ouiii ;) merciii

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra :** Hahaha comme tu dis ;)

**clairepistache:** Oooh :D J'espère que tout ça va te plaire :)

**LafolleduKlaine:** HEEEYYYY ! Mdrrr ah mais ouais, Blaine avec sa jalousie c'est quelque chose, et il n'a pas fini ;) Bon tu voulais botter les fesses de Blaine dans l'autre chapitre, si je peux te rassurer je pense que dans celui là tu ne voudras pas ;) Oui le quartier craint, mais tout est bon maintenant, sa mère a déménagé et puis lui aussi et beaucouuuup plus loin xD J'y ai pensé aussi plus tard en me disant, attends ça fait quand même 8 mois que Kurt est à New-York sans nouvelle de Blaine, il faut qu'il ce soit passé quelques trucs quand même, et je ne voulais SURTOUT pas de trucs sérieux donc j'ai fini par cette idée ^^ Mdrrr ah ben il n'y va pas par 4 chemins quand il veut quelque chose Kurt, surtout si ça concerne Blaine ;) "Si tu tiens à pouvoir t'asseoir le reste de ta vie Blaine" Hahahahahahahaha putain tu m'as tué ! Mdrrr ben ça ne lui fait pas de mal le petit Blaine d'avoir des moments de solitude comme ça xD C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis pour le fait qu'ils ne soient pas de nouveau ensemble, il ne pouvait pas retomber aussi vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, surtout si Blaine ne comptait toujours pas aller à New-York, ça serait revenu au point de départ quand ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils devaient se quitter donc ... Je me suis dit que j'allais faire comme ça et puis sa permet une bonne petite surprise à Kurt, ça vaut le coup au final non ? ;) Je pense que pour Rachel ce n'est pas qu'elle croyait qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus mais elle pensait plus que Kurt ne retomberait pas aussi vite dans les bras de Blaine vu ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais bon, c'est Klaine, c'est pas possible autrement, ils sont attirés comme des aimants l'un à l'autre on ne peut pas faire autrement ^^ Je te dis, Matt tu vas l'aimer encore plus dans ce chapitre, c'est un vrai Klaineur lui aussi ;) Noooon en effet ça ne recommencera paaas ! C'était trop dur cette période, c'est bon maintenant ^^ Oui je voulais vraiment montrer que le lien entre Blaine et sa mère était de nouveau là et je voulais absolument que ce soit elle qui lui ouvre les yeux pour New-York et le pousse à y aller. Parce que c'est pour elle qu'il a fait tout ça donc c'était normal que ce soit elle qui lui dise de réaliser ses rêves et de rejoindre Kurt. Ouiiiii je quitte mon igloooooo ! ENFIIINNN ! je commençais vraiment à me geler là bas quoi xD Ooooohhh merciiiii ! Et arrête de me faire venir ce sourire idiot à chaque fois ;) et ben moi je me proclame TA fan n°1 aussi :) Aller je te laisse lire la suite ... ! :D

**littlemisscris:** Mdrrr y'a pas de soucis je te comprends ;) Il ne faut jamais lire du lemon quand tu n'es pas seule dans une pièce parce qu'on parait tous très très bizarre quand on lit ça xD Et puis cherche pas, on est toutes des perverses haha ! Hahahahahahahahaha ah ouais quand même ça fait du monde pour une seule voiture ! Si un jour t'arrive à faire des trucs avec touuuut ce monde dans une voiture ben tu me diras comlent t'as fait hein xD Merciiiiiiiiiiii :D :D Bon je suis désolé mais elle va devoir se finir à un moment donné cette fiction même si je t'avouerai que j'ai pas envie moi non plus ^^ Merciii encore ! Bisooouuuuuusssss ;)

**c2c. com:** Merciiiiii ! T'inquiète y'a pas de soucis vu ce que tu me dis ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses surtout ! ;)

**FxckNyamaLoL:** Waw waw waw *_* Tu as carrément fait une nuit blanche ? :O T'imagines même pas combien lire ce genre de trucs me motive vraimeeent à continuer ! Merciiiii merciii beaucoup ! Savoir que j'arrive à faire passer exactement ce que je veux, ça me fais trop trop plaisir t'imagine paaaas ! Et non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, pleurer en lisant des fics ça me connait ;) Hahaha oui en effet tant mieux si il n'y a que 21 chapitres, ton corps ne l'aurait pas supporté là je crois xD Là je publie le samedi et le mardi mais je vais bientôt publier qu'une fois par semaine parce que j'arrive à la fin et que je n'ai plus de chapitres écrit en avance et il va falloir que je les écrive au fur et à mesure donc ça va prendre un peu plus de temps ! Je suis impatiente de voir tes réactions pour la suite ! Merci pour cette review qui m'a donné une énooorme sourire ! :D

ENJOYYYYYY :P

* * *

- Bon Blainey qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas m'annoncer au téléphone ? demanda Santana alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte de l'appartement de son ami.

- J'ai discuté avec ma mère ...

- Ok, c'est super hein, mais tu aurais pu me le dire au téléphone. Ne me dis pas que j'ai bougé mon cul de chez moi, alors que j'étais avec Britt juste pour ça Anderson sinon ça ne va vraiment pas le faire.

- Et elle a réussi à me convaincre. Je pars à New-York ce week-end.

- Ah ?! Tu vas passer voir Porcelaine ?

- Oui mais si il veut bien, je vais rester là bas avec lui ...

- A New-York ?

- A New-York, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Wow.

Santana n'avait pas vraiment la réaction qu'il attendait.

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? Tu me demande à moi si je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ? Alors que je te saoule depuis 8 mois pour te dire que tu fais une connerie à l'ignorer ? Tu rigoles ?

- Santana ...

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien !

- Santana ...

- T'es chiant là !

- Je te connais, c'est comme ça ! Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui te tracasse je te saoulerai.

- Ok ! ça va ! C'est bon ! Je ne dis jamais ce genre de trucs ...

- Ce n'est que moi. Je t'écoute.

- C'est juste que ça fait plus d'un an qu'on se voit tout le temps, qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre et je sais pas, peut-être que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ça ne va plus être le cas ...

- Santana ça ne changera rien ...

- Tu sais très bien que si.

- Viens là, lui dit-il en lui montrant la place sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Elle alla s'asseoir.

- Je te dis que ça ne va rien changer pour moi. Même si tu as du mal à te mettre ça dans la tête, tu es importante à mes yeux Santana. C'est toi qui a été là pour me consoler ces 8 derniers mois ...

- Pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère tu veux dire, coupa Santana.

- Bon si tu préfères. Tu as été là pour moi d'une manière dont jamais aucune fille ne l'a été pour moi. Certes à ta façon, mais c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Que quelqu'un me mette de bons coups de pieds là où il faut, quand il faut. Je tiens énormément à toi Santana Lopez, je serai toujours là pour toi et ce n'est pas la distance qui va y changer quelque chose.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire "C'est mieux qu'on ne se voit pas, qu'on ne s'appelle pas, qu'on ne se parle plus, c'est mieux pour nous deux, c'est pour ton bonheur et ton avenir c'est mieux comme ça parce ..." l'imita Santana.

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, ferme là, coupa Blaine en rigolant et en la poussant un peu.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ton truc ça ? sourit-elle.

- Je sais que tu essayes de changer de sujet. Mais je serai là pour toi Santana. Crois moi.

- Mmmmh.

- Je te le promets.

- Ok ... répondit-elle finalement. Tu vas me manquer Blainey tu sais.

- Toi aussi ...

Blaine la prit dans ses bras. Ils ne s'enlaçaient pas souvent mais quand c'était le cas, c'était intense.

- Ok on stop là, s'exclama-t-elle, parce que je sens des trucs qui me piquent les yeux et je pense que je suis allergique à ton parfum.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en s'éloignant de son amie.

- En tout cas c'était temps que tu prennes ta décision ! Il a fallu que maman te pousse un peu ?

- C'est un peu ça ...

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire arrivé à New-York ?

- Yep. Je ne veux pas que ce Kurt soit au courant, ça sera une surprise.

- Olala, soupira Santana en levant les yeux au ciel, là je commence à te reconnaître Blainey. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il est question de Porcelaine tu deviens niais ?

- Santana Lopez est-ce que je dois te rappeler la fois où tu m'as demandé que je t'aide pour organiser le dîner surprise parfait pour Brittany ? Et quand tu as vu tout terminé je ne te décrirais pas le sourire niais qu'il y avait sur tes lèvres.

- Tu fais bien de t'exiler à New-York toi, moi j'te le dis.

- C'est ça ouais !

- Bon alors c'est quoi l'idée nian nian du siècle cette fois ?

- J'ai une petite idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de Rachel.

- Ben raconte !

**xxxxxxx**

- Toujours dans son lit ? demanda Matt alors qu'il arrivait chez Rachel, Finn et Kurt.

- Oui il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ... répondit Rachel.

- Il bouge pas de son lit depuis qu'on est rentrés hier ... Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait le motiver un peu ?

- J'ai essayé Matt ... Mais il n'y a rien à faire j'ai bien l'impression qu'on a recommencé comme la dernière fois ...

- Mais Blaine a promis qu'il garderait contact cette fois çi ?

- Il n'arrête pas de l'appeler depuis hier soir mais c'est Kurt qui ne répond pas ...

- C'est pas vrai. Ils sont vraiment compliqués ces deux là ... Je vais aller le voir.

- Bon courage !

Matt entra dans la chambre noire de Kurt et alla directement ouvrir les volets.

- Rach ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas bien, râla Kurt sous les couvertures.

- C'est pas Rachel c'est Matt. Et arrête ton cinéma, on sait tous pourquoi tu ne veux pas te lever ce matin et on ne va pas te laisser recommencer donc ... Tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce lit et te préparer pour aller en cours.

- On dirait mon père ...

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été aussi gentil si il savait que tu ratais les cours pour un mec.

- C'est pas n'importe quel mec Matt.

- Oh ça je le sais. Et c'est pas en ignorant ses appels et en te morfondant sous la couette toute la journée que tu vas aller de l'avant.

- Mmmmh.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble Kurt. Et il est à des milliers de Kilomètres ...

- Merci Matt, c'est très consolant tout ça, grogna Kurt.

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ce que tu fais ne sers à rien. Si tu ne lui fait pas comprendre comment tu te sens par rapport à ça il n'en saura rien et rien ne pourra s'arranger.

- Mais il ne veut pas que tout s'arrange ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu lui as parlé ? Non. Tu as répondu à ses appels ? Non. A ses sms ? Non. Alors tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense ou comment il se sent. Tu n'es pas tout seul dans l'histoire.

- Wow. Tu n'es pas censé me soutenir et ...

- Je ne suis pas Rachel Kurt, elle est là pour te consoler et je suis là pour te bouger le cul.

Matt arriva au pied du lit de Kurt et tira la couverture d'un seul coup.

- Matt ! s'écria Kurt.

- Mmmh ?

- Rends moi ma couette !

- Non.

- Imagine si j'étais nu en dessous ?

- Et ben j'aurais eu une petite surprise ... dit-il en rigolant.

Kurt eut du mal à se retenir de sourire.

- T'es con. Et je te déteste.

Matt entendit le portable de Kurt vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Ce dernier l'attrapa pour regarder qui c'était puis le reposa sur la table sans décrocher.

- C'est Blaine ? demanda Matt.

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête.

- C'est pas vrai ... s'exclama Matt énervé.

Il traversa la chambre et prit le téléphone.

- Non Matt !

Il décrocha avant que Kurt réussisse à lui attraper des mains.

- Putain Kurt enfin ! s'exclama Blaine à l'autre bout du fil. Je me suis inquiété comme un taré ! Je me suis fait des films jusqu'à me dire que ton avion s'était écrasé et que ...

- On est tous vivant Blaine.

- Attends ... C'est qui là ?

- Matt.

- Matt ? Et depuis quand tu réponds aux appels de Kurt de bon matin _Matt_ ? dit-il en insistant sur le nom du garçon.

- Blaine ... On a discuté de ça déjà, j'aime les filles et je ne veux pas piquer ton ...

- Ok, ok désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Où est Kurt ?

- Dans son lit, dit Matt en souriant car ce dernier lui faisait pleins de signes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait dire qu'il était occupé.

Ce qu'il n'allait pas faire bien sûr.

- Pourquoi il est encore dans son lit ? Il n'a pas cours ce matin ?

- Si si.

- Ben ... ?

- C'est sa dépression post-Blaine. On commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant.

- Sa dépression post... Oh.

Matt put lire à ce moment là "je vais te tuer" sur les lèvres de Kurt avant qu'il mette sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Tiens il vient de se foutre la tête sous l'oreiller encore une fois ...

- Attends, il ne dort pas là ?

- Non.

- Tu pourrais me le passer ?

- Bien sûr. Kurt. Kuuuurt.

- Mmh ? grogna Kurt sans sortir sa tête de sous l'oreiller.

- Ton homme veut te parler. Il sait que tu es réveillé.

- Je vais te tuer ... grommela Kurt.

Matt sourit et lui tendit le téléphone.

- Change de disque Kurt.

Kurt prit le téléphone entre ses mains, attendit que Matt quitte la chambre, prit une grande inspiration et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

- Hey.

- Kurt.

- Mmh ?

- Tu es dans ton lit.

- Mmmh.

- Et tu as cours.

- Mais c'est pas un cours important c'est juste ...

- Kurt.

- Ok ok ... Oui j'ai cours ce matin et je suis toujours dans mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ... ?

- Rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu as évité mes appels depuis hier ...

- Tu as évité les miens pendant 8 mois.

- Wow.

- Je ... Excuse-moi Blaine. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça ... Désolé.

- Ça va ... C'est pas grave. Tu veux bien te lever et aller te préparer pour aller en cours ?

- J'ai pas envie ...

- Kurt ... Il le faut. Tu vas prendre du retard, tu vas être perdu, tu vas t'énerver et vouloir abandonner et je ne veux pas ça et tu ne veux pas ça non plus.

- Je sais ...

Il eut un petit silence de quelques secondes.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me manques ...

- Tu me manques aussi Kurt ... Maintenant sors ton joli petit cul de ce lit et va en cours.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Sérieusement Blaine ?

- Sérieusement.

Même à travers le téléphone, Kurt savait que Blaine souriait et rien que pour ça, il avait envie d'être à côté de lui pour le voir.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Tu es sorti de ton lit ?

- Je suis en train ...

C'était vrai, il était en train de se lever pour aller voir dans quel état il était.

- Oh mon dieu, il ne put se retenir de dire.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Je ressemble à rien ...

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Je te jure, je peux pas aller en cours comme ça.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, le jour où Kurt Hummel ne ressemblera à rien il faudra m'appeler pour que je vois ça. Quoique tu dises et que tu penses je suis sûr que tu es aussi beau et sexy que d'habitude ...

- Blaine ...

- Mais tu ne me crois pas, alors je vais te laisser pour que tu ailles te préparer.

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire ... je peux rester en haut parleur pendant que je me prépare et on peut parler ... Si tu le veux hein je ne t'oblige pas ...

- Kurt ...

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand parler avec toi serait une obligation pour moi ?

- Depuis qu'on est plus ensemble peut-être.

Nouveau moment de silence.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'ai dit que je serai toujours là pour toi. J'ai fait des erreurs mais je suis prêt à me rattraper. Ok ?

- Ok ... Par contre tu vas attendre du bruit, je vais prendre ma douche ...

Blaine ne répondit pas.

- Blaine ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Blaiiine ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien rien ...

- Tu m'as obligé à dire des trucs tout à l'heure. C'est ton tour, déclara Kurt en entrant dans la salle de bain et en mettant son portable sous haut parleur.

- Je ne suis plus censé te dire ce genre de trucs ...

- Blaine.

Kurt se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche.

- Je ... Tu as dit que tu allais prendre ta douche ... Maintenant ... Je sais que tu es ... Merde Kurt j'aimerai bien être avec toi c'est tout.

- Ooh.

- Comme tu dis.

- Blaine Anderson, les douches et le sexe. Une grande histoire.

- Non non. Kurt Hummel dans une douche avec Blaine Anderson, ça c'est une grande histoire.

Kurt sourit et des souvenirs refirent surface.

- Pour que tu saches, j'aimerai bien que tu sois avec moi aussi ... Il fait froid dans la salle de bain ...

- Kuuurt.

- Mmmh ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente. Et même si il fait froid, je crois que je vais être obligé de prendre une douche froide maintenant ...

- Putain Kurt, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça.

- Ça serait une menace Anderson ?

- Tu me rends dingue.

Kurt sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Je sais, j'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs ! répondit-il en souriant même si il savait que Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir.

- C'est ça ouais ... grommela Blaine.

Kurt rigola et entra dans la douche. Ils discutèrent de tout de rien pendant que Kurt se préparait et d'une certaine manière Blaine lui donnait la motivation pour aller en cours.

**xxxxxxx**

- Je rêve ou c'est la douche que j'entends ? demanda Rachel.

- C'est bien la douche, répondit Matt.

- Matt comment t'as fait ?

- On dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai du talent tu sais ...déclara Matt en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Sérieusement, répondit Rachel en rigolant.

- Je lui ai enlevé sa couette ...

- T'as pas fait ça ?

- Oh si. Je lui ai dit de se bouger le cul, que c'était pas en restant dans son lit que Blaine allait revenir ...

- T'as pas dit ça ?

- Oh si. Mais je pense que ce qui a marché c'est que j'ai répondu à Blaine et que je lui ai tendu le téléphone en disant qu'il était dans une "dépression post-Blaine" et je suis parti.

- Oh mon dieu. Il doit te haïr.

- Je crois oui ... Mais j'ai l'impression que ça a marché quand même.

- Je vois ça ... Ils sont tellement fou l'un de l'autre ces deux là que ça me fait mal qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles.

- T'inquiètes pas pour eux Rachel, je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir de nouveau ensemble, c'est pas possible autrement.

- J'espère ... répondit Rachel les yeux dans le vide.

- Hey ... Tout va bien ? demanda Matt en posant sa main sur le genou de son amie. J'ai remarqué que Finn n'était pas là ...

- Oui, il ... Il est parti hier soir. On s'est engueulés.

- Oh ... Désolé ... A propos de quelque chose de grave ?

- Il veut partir à l'armée.

- Oh wow.

- Et il m'a sorti ça comme ça hier soir, en me disant qu'il y avait pensé pendant longtemps avant de prendre sa décision. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé avant du coup je me suis énervée. Et voilà ...

- Tu penses que ça va s'arranger ?

- J'en sais trop rien pour l'instant ...

- Je suis là si tu as besoin Rachel.

Cette dernière lui sourit mais Kurt arriva dans le salon, toujours au téléphone, ce qui les coupa dans leur discussion.

- Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Matt.

- Ne t'avise même pas de m'adresser la parole, rétorqua Kurt tout de même le sourire aux lèvres.

- A qui tu parles ? demanda Blaine curieux.

- A Matt. Rach tout va bien ?

- Oui oui ça va ... Dis à Blaine que je lui passe le bonjour.

- Rachel te passe le bonjour.

- Oh ok, dis lui aussi ! répondit Blaine.

- Lui aussi.

- Kurt ? appela Blaine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais me passer Rachel avant de partir ?

- Pourquoi tu veux parler à Rachel ?

- Je veux m'assurer de quelques trucs.

- Quelques trucs ?

- Oui, comme qu'elle s'occupe bien de toi et tout le tralala ...

- Kurt, il faut qu'on y aille ! s'exclama Matt en se levant du canapé.

- Bon ... Elle commence plus tard alors tu peux l'appeler sur son portable plutôt ? Parce que moi je vais devoir partir. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi !

- Moi je pense que si. Et puis même j'ai pas eu trop le temps de discuter avec elle quand vous étiez à Lima donc ...

- Ok, si tu le dis ...

- On se rappelle bientôt alors ?

- Oui ok ... Et Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- Merci d'avoir été là ...

- C'est normal Kurt. Passe une bonne journée ...

- Toi aussi ...

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Rachel qui était toujours sur le canapé.

- Rach, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi et qu'on discute ... ?

- Non, non je t'assure. On parlera ce soir ! Aller va ! Tu vas être en retard sinon.

- Blaine va surement t'appeler, il voulait te parler mais ne m'a pas dit de quoi.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Je te raconterai, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Ce dernier lui sourit et sorti de l'appartement.

- Tu peux m'appeler aussi si ça ne va pas ok ?

- D'accord ... Merci Matt.

- De rien. Tu me fais un petit sourire avant que je parte ? Je passerai une bonne journée comme ça ...

- T'es bête, déclara Rachel en lui souriant.

- Merci, lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour et en l'embrassant lui aussi sur le front.

Puis il sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre Kurt. Quelques minutes après le portable de Rachel sonna et le numéro de Blaine apparu sur l'écran.

**xxxxxxx**

Le mercredi soir, après que Rachel se soit endormi à côté de lui, Kurt ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaine. Ce dernier répondit très vite.

- Kurt ? Tout va bien ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Oui oui ... Je te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout ! J'étais en train de faire quelques notes sur ma guitare, ma mère travaille cette nuit donc j'en profite. Comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles si tard ?

- J'ai passé une de ces journées où j'aurais préféré ne pas me lever ...

- Oh ...

- Et elle ne se termine pas dans la joie, Rachel a des problèmes avec Finn et elle vient juste de passer les deux dernières heures à pleurer dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ... C'est horrible de la voir comme ça ... Alors, je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais ... Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, dit-il timidement.

- Hey, ne dis pas ça.

- Mais on est plus ensemble donc je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'entendre ta voix pour me sentir un peu mieux parce que je te dérange tard et ...

- Kurt. Arrête ça. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Je suis là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive tu te rappelles ? Je veux te prouver que je ne ferai pas de nouveau des erreurs. Donc je suis là pour écouter tout ce dont tu as à me dire. Bon ok, si tu veux m'avouer que tu as rencontré un mec à Central Park, que votre rencontre était magique, qu'il t'a invité à sortir et que tu le trouves magnifique, j'avoue que je ne te promets pas de rester de marbre mais je t'écouterai. Parce que je veux être là pour toi et te montrer que je ne suis pas prêt de laisser tomber notre histoire de nouveau.

Kurt eut le souffle coupé aux mots de Blaine. Est-ce qu'il parlait de leur histoire d'amour ou de leur histoire d'amitié ?

_Bien sûr que c'est de l'histoire d'amitié. On a été clair à mon départ de Lima. On est simplement amis._

_- _Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé Kurt._  
_

La voix de Blaine le sortit de sa réflexion.

- J'ai pas réussi à joindre mon père hier soir donc j'ai passé la nuit à m'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel ce matin de lui me disant que lui et Carole étaient juste sorti et avait oublié de regarder le répondeur en rentrant. J'ai eu du mal à suivre les cours toute la journée parce que du coup j'étais fatigué. Ce matin, il y a eu un problème de métro donc je suis arrivé avec 30 minutes de retard, et je n'ai pas réussi à suivre mon cours de danse vu que j'avais raté le début. Notre prof de danse est assez prise de tête donc du coup elle a pris plaisir à m'enfoncer. Et en fin de journée, j'ai eu cours avec un prof qui ne peut pas me sentir. J'ai raté une note et il n'a pas arrêté de me dire de la refaire jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Sauf que j'étais fatigué, j'avais eu cours toute la journée et j'y arrivais pas donc il a conclu que je n'avais rien à faire dans sa classe et m'a viré, tout ça devant une quarantaine de personnes. J'ai juste passé une très mauvaise journée et quand je suis rentré j'ai trouvé ma meilleure amie en pleurs dans le salon, donc j'ai tout gardé pour moi et je l'ai consolé parce que je savais qu'elle en avait plus besoin que moi ... Et je t'ai appelé parce que j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix et ... je sais pas je suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec tout ça ...

- C'est dans ces moments que j'aimerais être à New-York avec toi pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te faire oublier tout ça ...

Kurt sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- J'aimerais que tu sois là aussi ...

- Kurt ?! Tu pleures ?

- Je suis désolé ...

- Kurt arrête de t'excuser. Laisse toi aller et si tu en as besoin, pleure, ça te fera du bien ... Laisse retomber la pression ... Ça va aller ...

Kurt écouta et ne reteint pas ses larmes plus longtemps.

- Putain, je ferais tout pour être avec toi là ...

- Parle moi de ta journée pour me changer les idées.

- Oh ?! Ben j'ai déménagé aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ma mère avait trouvé cet appart depuis un moment mais elle ne voulait pas me l'annoncer avant d'être sûr de l'avoir. Et elle a pu l'avoir donc on a emménagé aujourd'hui. Je suis rassuré pour elle de savoir qu'on est dans un quartier beaucoup plus tranquille.

- Je crains ... J'arrête pas de me plaindre et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie en ce moment ...

- Kurt.

- Non mais je suis grave ...

- J'ai rien de passionnant qui se passe dans ma vie à part ce déménagement et c'est rien d'extraordinaire. Alors revenons-en à toi. Je crois que c'est beaucoup plus important.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Kurt. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes un peu mieux ?

- Je ... Je pense que oui, déclara Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

- Dis moi.

- Que tu me chantes une chanson ... Tu as dit que tu étais avec ta guitare ... Tu veux pas me jouer quelque chose ?

- Ok ... Installe toi confortablement dans tes couvertures.

- Rachel les a toutes pris ... se plaignit-il avec le sourire même si des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

- C'est le truc des filles ça ... déclara Blaine.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler qu'il y a une raison pour que tu saches que les filles piquent les couvertures dans les lits.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- On va dire que j'ai vu ça dans les films. Reprends là, ne te laisse pas faire.

Kurt rigola. Il mit le téléphone sous haut-parleur, se disant que dans tous les cas, cela ne pourrait que bercer Rachel si elle se réveillait.

- Ok c'est bon ...

- Ok.

Blaine commença les premières notes à la guitare, un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il connaissait cette chanson et il l'adorait. Lorsque Blaine commença à chanter, les larmes de Kurt arrêtèrent de couler. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette chanson par hasard mais parce que les paroles voulaient dire quelque chose pour lui, pour eux.

_**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus lorsqu'il entendit que Blaine avait changer les paroles ... _Il n'a peut-être pas choisi cette chanson par hasard alors ..._

_**Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

**_Hey there Delilah_**  
**_Don't you worry about the distance_**  
**_I'm right there if you get lonely_**  
**_Give this song another listen_**  
**_Close your eyes_**  
**_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_**  
**_I'm by your side_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_What you do to me_**

**_Hey there Delilah_**  
**_I know times are getting hard_**  
**_But just believe me, boy_**  
**_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_**  
**_We'll have it good_**  
**_We'll have the life we knew we would_**  
**_My word is good_**

**_Hey there Delilah_**  
**_I've got so much left to say_**  
**_If every simple song I wrote to you_**  
**_Would take your breath away_**  
**_I'd write it all_**  
**_Even more in love with me you'd fall_**  
**_We'd have it all_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**

**_A thousand miles seems pretty far_**  
**_But they've got planes and trains and cars_**  
**_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_**  
**_Our friends would all make fun of us_**  
**_and we'll just laugh along because we know_**  
**_That none of them have felt this way_**  
**_Delilah I can promise you_**  
**_That by the time we get through_**  
**_The world will never ever be the same_**  
**_And you're to blame_**

**_Hey there Delilah_**  
**_You be good and don't you miss me_**  
**_Two more years and you'll be done with school_**  
**_And I'll be making history like I do_**  
**_You'll know it's all because of you_**  
**_We can do whatever we want to_**  
**_Hey there Delilah here's to you_**  
**_This one's for you_**

**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_Oh it's what you do to me_**  
**_What you do to me._**

Lorsque Blaine termina la chanson qu'il avait choisi, chanson qui lui faisait penser à Kurt depuis quelques mois. Il était heureux d'avoir pu la chanter à Kurt en espérant qu'il avait compris le message qu'il voulait faire passer. Blaine remarqua qu'il y avait un grand silence mais il entendait tout de même le souffle lent de Kurt.

- Kurt ?

- Blaine ... C'était ... J'avais besoin de ça ... Merci. Tu veux bien m'en chanter une autre ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Il chanta cette fois-ci la chanson qu'il lui avait écrit et qu'il lui avait chanté le week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. La première fois qu'il s'était réellement ouvert à lui. Lorsqu'il termina la chanson, il entendit le souffle régulier de Kurt et comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

- Bonne nuit ... Fais de beaux rêves, dit-il en raccrochant.

Blaine posa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit et continua à jouer quelques notes sur sa guitare car il n'y avait que ça pour le détendre. Il savait que Kurt allait mal. Et il aurait voulu être là pour lui, pour le rassurer, pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier cette mauvaise journée. Mais au lieu de ça, il était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose: vendredi.

**xxxxxxxx**

Le vendredi après-midi, Blaine se rendit à l'aéroport avec sa mère et Santana. Il enregistra ses bagages, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle d'embarquement. Arrivé à destination, Blaine se tourna vers les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie.

- Je suppose que c'est le moment des au revoir.

Sa mère hocha la tête et tendit les bras. Blaine n'hésita pas et se réfugia dedans.

- Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri.

- Dis moi que tu viendras me voir à New-York maman.

- Bien sûr que je viendrai Blaine. Ça va bien se passé, il n'attend que toi.

- J'espère ...

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle se retira de l'embrasse de son fils et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Promets moi de prendre soin de toi, Blaine.

- Je te promets. et promet moi de m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème.

- Je te le promets. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Cooper serait très fière de toi tu sais ...

- Merci. Ça compte énormément qu'il soit fière de moi.

- Je sais chéri, je sais. Aller embrasse une dernière fois ta mère avant de t'en aller.

Il sourit et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il sentit les larmes de sa mère couler.

- Ok ... Je vous laisse tous les deux un peu tout seuls, déclara Katherine. Je m'éloigne par là bas Santana. Chéri, appelle-moi quand tu es là-bas.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes et s'éloigna pour laisser les deux amis seuls.

- Merde Blainey, pourquoi tu me fais faire ça ? Je te déteste !

Blaine ne put retenir un petit rire tandis qu'il attrapait Santana par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller pour toi Santana ...

- J'en sais rien ...

- Moi je le sais. Parce que je crois en toi. Tu vas trouver ta voie et Brittany va t'aider. Vous allez vous en sortir toutes les deux, ensemble. Ok ?

- Ok ... Putain tu vas me manquer Blainey ...

- Heeeey. Tu pleures ... ?

- Non, toujours cette allergie à ton parfum idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui et en essuyant ses larmes. Blaine, ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connait, c'est bien plus que ce que personne n'avait fait pour moi auparavant, à part Britt mais c'est pas la même chose. Merci d'avoir été là quoiqu'il arrive.

- Santana ... Arrête de faire sonner ça comme des adieux ... Je serai toujours là quoiqu'il arrive ...

- Moi aussi. Et si Porcelaine te fait du mal, appelle moi, je m'en chargerai !

- C'est ça ouais !

- Il va falloir que tu y ailles.

- Oui ... Viens là.

Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Je ...

Santana semblait lutter pour lui dire quelque chose. Blaine ne la brusqua pas, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas car il risquait de la contrarier. Et il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Je ... Je t'aime Blainey.

C'était la toute première fois que Santana lui disait. Et la manière dont ces trois mots étaient sortis de sa bouche valait toute la sincérité du monde.

- Je t'aime aussi Santana, lui répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, lui sourit, puis se tourna vers sa mère au loin pour lui faire un signe. Il prit son sac et se tourna une dernière fois vers Santana pour lui sourire.

- Appelle moi dès que tu peux.

- Je le ferai.

- Bye Blainey.

- Bye Santana.

**xxxxxxx**

- Hey Blaine ! s'exclama Matt en le voyant arriver dans sa direction avec ses bagages à l'aéroport.

- Matt ... déclara Blaine froidement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Blaine Anderson, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'ai aucune vue sur ton mec ? Tu crois vraiment que si je craquais pour Kurt je vous aiderai à vous remettre ensemble ? Sérieusement ?

- Désolé ... C'est juste que ... Je me suis imaginé que vous étiez ensemble dès la première minute où je t'ai vu du coup je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à me sortir ça de la tête.

- Mmmh je vois. Laisse moi t'aider, déclara Matt en prenant une des deux valises de Blaine. Ooh musicien à ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il en voyant la guitare dans le dos de Blaine.

- Oui ... J'ai un peu de mal à me déplacer sans, surtout si je déménage, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je comprends. La voiture est par là, tu me suis ?

- Ok.

- Bon, Rachel doit être en train de convaincre Kurt de sortir au "Callback" ce soir. Nous on arrivera là bas après eux, tu pourras faire ce que tu avais prévu du coup.

- Ok. Merci Matt pour ce que tu fais.

- De rien Blaine. Kurt a vraiment besoin de toi, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble vraiment.

Blaine ne put que sourire à cette réponse. C'était vraiment ridicule ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait quand il voyait Matt. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir et d'imaginer des trucs. Il se promit que si Kurt voulait bien qu'ils se remettent ensemble, qu'il apprendrait à mieux connaître Matt.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la voiture garée au tout début du parking. Blaine mit ses bagages dans le coffre de Matt. Il avait seulement 2 valises, un sac et une guitare, il avait prévu de récupérer quelques affaires chez sa mère plus tard. Ils montèrent ensuite tous les deux dans la voiture et Matt démarra en direction du centre de New-York.

- Ouah. Ça fait bizarre de me dire que je suis vraiment à New-York, s'exclama Blaine.

- Première fois ?

- Ouais. J'ai pas mal changé de villes mais je n'ai jamais habité dans une grande ville comme New-York.

- C'est impressionnant au début. Moi je vis ici depuis toujours. Mais je me rappelle que Kurt avait vraiment du mal à se repérer les premiers temps. Et Rachel n'en parlons pas, elle appelait tous les soirs parce qu'elle ne retrouvait pas son chemin jusqu'à leur appart.

Blaine sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche.

_Hey, juste pour te dire que ce soir je ne pourrais pas t'appeler :( Rachel à insisté pour qu'on sorte et je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas effondrée en ce moment même. Donc j'ai accepté d'accompagner elle et Matt ce soir ... Je suis désolé j'espère qu'on pourra se parler demain. Bonne soirée ..._ _-K_

_Pas de soucis, je comprends. Change lui les idées elle en a besoin. Passe une bonne soirée Kurt, fait de belles rencontres ;) -B_

- T'es vraiment proche d'eux pas vrai ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers lui après avoir rangé son portable dans sa poche.

- Ça fait pas longtemps que je les connais mais j'ai ce sentiment de confiance quand je suis avec eux, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

- Crois moi, je suis la première personne qui peut te comprendre.

- Mais je t'assure encore une fois que je ne ressens rien pour Kurt ...

- Je sais, je ne disais pas ça pour ça Matt ... Je disais ça parce qu'il m'a fallu très peu de temps pour leur accorder ma confiance.

- C'est exactement ça. Quand j'ai rencontré Kurt, je devais simplement être son parrain, et l'aider un peu avec le déroulement et l'organisation de l'école. Mais il était complètement paumé avec New-York, même après la première journée d'intégration je le raccompagnais jusqu'à chez lui. C'est comme ça que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, qu'il n'était pas complètement heureux et on a commencé à parler de vous deux ...

- Je déduis que tu sais tout de notre histoire ?

- Je ne pense pas connaitre tout, mais en tout cas j'en connais pas mal oui. Il a tenu à garder certains trucs secrets comme la raison pour laquelle ta mère avait besoin de toi à Lima. Il ne m'a pas expliqué ta vie personnelle en fait, il a jugé que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et il avait totalement raison. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Rachel, un jour où je suis monté jusqu'à votre appartement. Elle était avec Finn. J'ai rien contre lui hein, quand on est dans la même salle on est capable de se parler même si ça reste pas très recherché. Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à partager avec lui ce que je partage avec Rachel et Kurt. Rachel aussi a cru qu'il se passait un truc entre moi et Kurt. Kurt m'a dit qu'il lui avait fallu toute une soirée pour la convaincre que j'étais hétéro, que j'avais une copine et que lui était toujours désespérément amoureux de toi. Rachel est quelqu'un de vraiment géniale aussi, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à NYADA on a pas mal de cours en commun en fait. C'est une fille vraiment talentueuse et on peut vraiment compter sur elle quand ça ne va pas.

- Mmmh.

- Quoi ? demanda Matt en tournant sa tête vers Blaine alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un des nombreux feux de New-York.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas pour Kurt que je devrais être suspicieux. Tu craques pour Rachel.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu en pinces pour elle avoue ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Pas du tout. C'est une très bonne amie c'est tout.

- Mmmh. Et ta copine en dit quoi de cette amitié entre vous deux ?

- Elle ... Merde de toute façon Kurt va te le dire ...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis plus avec elle. On s'est séparés, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il n'y a que Kurt qui est courant depuis quelques jours.

- Oh ... Je suis désolé pour toi Matt.

- C'est pas grave ... Faut croire que les relations à distance ne sont vraiment pas faites pour marcher.

- Crois moi je suis bien placé pour savoir. Bon alors Rachel ?

- Quoi Rachel ?

- Elle te plait ?

- Elle est avec Finn.

- Aux dernières nouvelles ils ont des petits problèmes. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- On est arrivés, déclara Matt, prenant cette occasion pour éviter de répondre à la question. Ils sont au 4ème étage de cet appart. Je vais envoyer un message à Rachel pour savoir où ils en sont. On ferait mieux de rester dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que j'ai une réponse pour ne pas qu'on les croise.

**xxxxxxx**

Kurt et Rachel marchaient dans leur rue pour se rendre au bar karaoké le "Callback" où pratiquement tous les étudiants de NYADA se donnaient rendez-vous le vendredi et le samedi soir.

- Oooh arrête de faire la tête Kurt. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux de sortir ce soir.

- Un film et du Pop-Corn nous auraient fait autant de bien tu sais ...

- Crois moi, j'adore nos soirées Pop-Corn devant des films romantiques mais avoue-le, on déprime à chaque fois et Matt se fout de nous. J'ai besoin d'autre chose. En parlant du loup ... déclara Rachel en sortant son portable. C'est lui qui me dit qu'il est arrivé devant l'appart et qui demande si il doit nous rejoindre directement là bas.

- Vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés ces derniers jours tous les deux ? demanda Kurt tandis que Rachel écrivait une réponse.

- Huh ?

- Rach, fait pas l'innocente ! Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'habite dans le même appart que toi je te rappelle. J'ai bien remarqué que Matt était à la maison tous les soirs ...

- Oui pendant que tu es au téléphone avec Blaine, on regarde un film tous les deux ... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal !

- Heey je dis juste que vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux, je n'insinue rien d'autre ... répondit Kurt en souriant tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le bar.

- On va s'asseoir en l'attendant ?

- Mmmh.

Ils allèrent s'installer à une table et après qu'ils aient regardé plusieurs personnes personne chanter, Rachel se tourna vers Kurt.

- On va chanter tous les deux ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui un duo quoi ! S'il te plait ! J'ai trop envie de chanter ce soir et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas chanté tous les deux !

- Rachel ... Je suis crevé, j'ai pas envie de chanter ce soir ...

- Pfff t'es pas drôle, bougonna-t-elle.

- Tiens ! Voilà Matt ! On a qu'à lui demander qu'il chante avec toi !

- Quoi ?! Non ... Non Kurt !

- Hey Matt ! s'exclama Kurt quand Matt arriva à leur hauteur. Tu ne voudrais pas chanter avec Rachel ?!

- Oh tu veux chanter ? demanda Matt en se tournant vers Rachel en souriant.

- Non ... Enfin je veux dire, je voulais chanter avec Kurt mais il n'a pas envie. T'inquiète pas ça sera pour une prochaine fois je ne vais pas ...

- Oh Rachel fais pas l'idiote et viens on y va, déclara Matt en lui attrapant la main et en la menant vers la petite scène. A tout de suite Kurt.

Kurt leur sourit et les observa discuter pour la chanson qu'ils allaient choisir. Ils montèrent sur scène et Rachel commença la chanson. La manière dont Matt la regardait, il craquait pour elle, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, pensa Kurt.

_**The day I first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love  
But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
Haven't i passed the test  
When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest  
**_

Matt la rejoignit sur le refrain. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux en souriant et leur complicité mit un noeud à l'estomac à Kurt, car il ne pouvait que penser à Blaine et à combien ces moments de complicité quand ils chantaient ensemble ou l'un pour l'autre lui manquait.

_**Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh, yeah yeah  
**_

Ce fut au tour de Matt. Kurt n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de l'entendre chanter réellement mais cela ne le décevait pas du tout. Sa voix était tout aussi magnifique.

_**On sunday, you went home alone there were tears in your eyes  
I called your cellphone, my love, but you did not reply  
The world is ours, if we want it  
We can take it, if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now, baby try to understand  
**_

Ils chantèrent de nouveau ensemble, yeux dans les yeux. _Mon dieu heureusement que Finn n'est pas là_, se dit Kurt.

_**Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache,  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
your heart a break  
Oh, yeah yeah**_

Ok les voir chanter ensemble ne lui avait pas vraiment remonté le moral et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était rentrer chez lui et appeler Blaine pour qu'il lui chante quelque chose pendant qu'il s'endormait. Rachel et Matt revinrent vers Kurt le sourire aux lèvres et s'installèrent à leurs place autour de la petite table.

- Comment tu as trouvé la chanson Kurt ? demanda Rachel toujours en souriant.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite car ses yeux venaient de se poser sur l'écran qui affichait les titres des prochaines chansons qui allaient être chantées.

- Kurt ? appela Rachel en levant la voix car la fille qui chantait du Pink se prenait vraiment pour Céline Dion.

- Kuuurt ? appela à son tour Matt en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Pardon ... Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- On te demandait comment tu avais trouvé notre duo ?!

- Super ... Vraiment génial. Écoutez, je vais rentrer. Restez là tous les deux, profitez de la soirée, déclara Kurt en se levant.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Kurt ça fait à peine 30 minutes qu'on est là ! s'exclama Rachel en le stoppant.

- Rachel je veux juste rentrer ...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis fatigué ...

- Kurt.

- Regarde la prochaine chanson Rachel.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers l'écran et eu du mal à retenir un sourire.

- Oh. Kurt s'il te plait ...

- Je ne peux pas ...

La chanson de Pink était terminée et l'intro au piano de "Teenage Dream" commença. Kurt était de dos à la scène mais les premières notes de la musique lui donnaient des frissons. Il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui et appeler Blaine. Avec cette chanson, il avait besoin d'entendre la voix rassurante de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Bonjour tout le monde ...

Est-ce qu'il avait imaginer ou venait-il vraiment d'entendre la voix de Blaine ? Il se retourna doucement et il fut persuadé que tout le monde pouvait voir à travers sa poitrine combien son coeur battait fort. Il était là, au piano.

- Je ... J'ai choisi de chanter cette chanson parce qu'elle veut énormément dire à mes yeux.

Blaine leva les yeux de son piano en direction de Kurt. Ce dernier avait vraiment du mal à respirer et sentait que son corps entier tremblait lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- C'est la première chanson que j'ai chanté après avoir réalisé qu'une personne bien précise était l'amour de ma vie ... Kurt, cette chanson est pour toi.

Voyant que Kurt était immobile et choqué de voir Blaine en face de lui, Rachel l'aida à se rasseoir. Et Blaine commença à chanter.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let the walls come down, down  
Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_  
_**Feel like I'm living a**_  
_**Teenage Dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's run away**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a fort**_  
_**out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you,**_  
_**My missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_  
_**Feel like I'm living a**_  
_**Teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's run away**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**I might get your heart racing**_  
_**In my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me**_  
_**In my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Blaine se leva du piano sous les applaudissements des étudiants présents et se dirigea vers Rachel, Matt et Kurt. Ce dernier le regardait avec de grands yeux débordant de larmes.

- Hey, dit simplement Blaine en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes puis se leva et il se jeta dans ses bras. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine et pleura silencieusement.

- Ça va aller .. Kurt ... je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien, lui dit-il à son oreille en le serrant fort contre lui.

- Tu es là ... s'exclama Kurt qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. J'ai besoin de toi et tu es là ...

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains, sécha ses larmes avant de déclarer:

- On va parler dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Kurt hocha simplement la tête, il avait du mal à croire que tout cela était réel.

- Allez à l'appart, c'est juste au bout de la rue ! Nous on va restez là ce soir, vous aurez du temps pour discuter comme ça, déclara Matt en souriant.

- Ok merci ...

Blaine prit Kurt par la main et le tira en dehors du bar. Le court trajet se fit en silence. Kurt montrait simplement les directions avec ses doigts ou poussait un peu Blaine pour le faire tourner. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement et Kurt ouvrit la porte.

- Woow. Je ne voyais pas ça aussi grand ... déclara Blaine en entrant, rompant le silence qui les pesait depuis le bar.

Kurt hocha simplement les épaules, et posa ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée. Il resta debout sans bouger, les larmes recommençant à couler. Blaine s'en rendit compte. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille puis déposa son menton sur son épaule.

- On ... On est pas censé faire ça ... Ça va être encore plus dur quand tu vas repartir Blaine ...

- Viens avec moi. On va s'asseoir, répondit Blaine en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé.

- Ça ne va vraiment pas toi hein ? demanda Blaine doucement.

- Non ... Je suis épuisé Blaine ... Je ne dors presque pas depuis que je suis rentré de Lima. J'arrête pas de m'inquiéter pour mon père, d'essayer de travailler ce que je n'arrive pas pour les cours. Je sais que j'ai Rachel et Matt mais ... Je me sens tellement seul ... Je ... Quand je rentre d'une sale journée comme ça m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment, ce que je sais qui me ferait aller mieux ne peux pas se passer ...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait te sentir mieux ?

- Oublie Blaine, je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Je préfère qu'on profite des moments où tu es là, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de gênes ou ...

- Kurt, coupa Blaine. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait te sentir mieux ?

- Toi, craqua finalement Kurt. Savoir que quand je rentre tu es là pour me prendre dans tes bras, là pour me demander comment ma journée s'est passée, là pour me changer les idées si jamais elle a été horrible, là pour partager les choses géniales qui me sont arrivées. J'en peux plus du téléphone ... Je ... Je sais que ce sont des trucs que tu ne veux pas entendre, mais j'ai juste besoin de te les dire. J'ai besoin de toi Blaine. C'était déjà dur pendant les 8 derniers mois mais maintenant que je t'ai vu c'est un million de fois pire. Je ne sais plus comment faire Blaine je ...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car les mots ne sortaient pas. Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge.

- Kurt, calme toi. Et regarde moi.

Kurt n'osa pas lever le regard.

- Kuuurt.

Cette fois çi, Blaine leva le menton du garçon avec sa main.

- Je n'y arrive plus non plus ...

- T'es venu pour me dire qu'on devait arrêter de se parler par téléphone c'est ça ?

- Non ... A vrai dire ...

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, de façon à pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains et le rapprocher le sien.

- Je suis venu pour savoir si tu me donnerais une nouvelle chance ... chuchota-t-il.

- Une ... Une nouvelle ... Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu vas mal Kurt, je m'en suis rendu compte cette semaine et je me détestais de ne pas être là pour toi. J'avais qu'une envie c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, te rassurer, te consoler, t'embrasser. Tout ça j'y pense jour et nuit. J'en peux plus d'être loin de toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Kurt. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerai toujours. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi, Tu as changé ma vie et tu la rendu tellement meilleure. Ces derniers mois sans toi ont juste été horribles et ma vie n'avait aucun sens à nouveau. J'étais perdu, j'étais seul, je ne t'avais pas avec moi, tout allait mal et ...

- Blaine ... Stop. Arrête.

Kurt attrapa les mains de Blaine pour les enlever de son visage mais il les garda cependant dans les siennes.

- On ne peut pas ... Tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de trucs et repartir pour Lima après. A part le fait qu'on se dira "je t'aime" il n'y aura rien de différent ... Tu seras toujours pas là quand j'aurais besoin de toi et je ne serai toujours pas là quand toi tu te sentiras mal ... Je ne peux pas vivre ça ... dit-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder leurs mains toujours les une dans les autres.

- Justement ... Je pensais ... Rester à New-York.

Kurt leva des yeux et un regard rempli d'espoir croisa le sien.

- Tu ... Tu veux déménagé ... ici ? Avec moi ?

- Oui. Je veux être avec toi Kurt. Je veux vivre avec toi tous les jours, me coucher à tes côtés et me réveiller dans tes bras ... Je ne veux que ça.

- Mais ... Mais ... Et ta mère ... ?

- J'ai discuté avec elle. Et je me suis rendu compte que maintenant elle était capable de tenir le coup sans moi. Elle a un nouvel appart, de nouveaux amis, un boulot qu'elle adore, mon père ne peut plus s'approcher d'elle ... Et elle ne veut que mon bonheur et elle sait que mon bonheur c'est à tes côtés. Kurt ... La question est, est-ce que toi tu veux nous donner une nouvelle chance ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans hésité. Putain oui oui oui oui. Tu peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois que je me suis imaginée cette scène.

- Elle ne te déçoit pas alors ?

- Elle est un million de fois mieux.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas, sa vie dépendait de Blaine. Il n'était heureux que si ce dernier était à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je te veux à côté de moi toute ma vie. Je te veux ... Je suis à toi et je le serai toujours.

- Kurt ? appela Blaine en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui ?

- Merci de n'avoir jamais arrêté de croire en nous même si je t'ai donné beaucoup de raisons pour ...

- Je ne pourrais jamais Blaine.

- Je t'aime Kurt ...

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

- Embrasse moi ...

Kurt sourit et prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils finirent allongés sur le canapé, Blaine au dessus de Kurt.

- Dans combien de temps Rachel et Matt seront de retour tu penses ? murmura Blaine tandis qu'il embrassait Kurt le long de son cou.

- D'ici une heure je pense ... Pourquoi ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête Anderson ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Peut-être bien que oui ...

Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et le porta dans ses bras en se levant.

- Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu ...

- Laquelle est ta chambre Hummel ?

- Oh. Mmmh euh ... La ... Celle de gauchhee ...

Blaine le mena jusqu'à la chambre, poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaules et posa Kurt sur son lit en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il enleva le tee-shirt de ce dernier quelques secondes plus tard et déposa des baisers de partout sur la peau pale du jeune garçon.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ... OOoooh qu'on a pas fait ça mmmmhh.

- Ça fait seulement une semaine chéri...

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Kurt. La façon dont Blaine avait sorti cela était une des choses les plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

- Blaine ... Mon dieu.

- Mmmmh ?

- Pourquoi tu ... Mmmmmhhh Tu me fais ressentir ce genre de choses dès que tu me dis un truc aussi simple que ça ?

Blaine ne put que sourire quand il vit Kurt qui tentait de se coller à lui le plus possible.

- Kuuuurt ... Tu me rends fou ...

Kurt répondit à ça par un baiser passionné, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine. Il enleva ensuite le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il sentit la peau chaude de son petit-ami, _putain je peux de nouveau le dire, Blaine Anderson est mon petit-ami_, contre la sienne, Kurt sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir et il sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de sécurité et de joie qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Blaine était là, avec lui à New-York et il comptait rester.

- S'il te plait Blaine, dis moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais.

Blaine arrêta d'embrasser Kurt le long de son torse et leva ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il remonta sa tête pour pouvoir coller son front au sien avant de chuchoter.

- Plus jamais Kurt. Je te le promets.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Kurt prit le contrôle des choses cette fois-çi et se retrouva au dessus de Blaine. Il commença à l'embrasser aux endroits sensibles qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur, Kurt ne put que gémir à chaque fois, poussant Blaine à continuer. Il posa ses mains sur le bouton du jean de Blaine quand il entendit une porte claquer.

- Merde, déclarèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Matt arrête ! entendirent Blaine et Kurt.

Blaine fronça les sourcils en regardant Kurt qui répondit simplement en haussant les épaules.

- On ferait mieux ... D'aller voir, déclara Kurt en embrassant une dernière fois Blaine.

- Juste au moment où ça commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant ...

Kurt rigola et lança le tee-shirt de Blaine en pleine figure avant de remettre le sien. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux de nouveau habillés et présentables, ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ... Matt ? se stoppa Kurt en voyant l'oeil au beurre noir du garçon.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, puis sur Rachel et de nouveau sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Blaine alors qu'il les rejoignait.

- Matt a voulu me défendre ...

- Te défendre ?! Rachel ? Tu veux pas nous donner plus de détails là ? demanda Kurt inquiet.

- Un mec est venu me parler après que vous soyez partis. Il m'a demandé si Matt était mon ... Si on était ... Enfin si on était ensemble, en couple, enfin tu vois quoi, je lui ai dit que non. Et il m'a demandé si je ne voyais pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il se joigne à nous. J'ai accepté.

- T'aurais dû lui dire non ... grommela Matt.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous étiez ennemis Matt ! s'exclama Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ennemi ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Oui il n'a pas arrêté de prendre là tête à Matt, il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, il m'a insulté plusieurs fois... Matt s'est levé, lui aussi ils se sont battus et ... Et voilà. Désolé d'être rentrés plus tôt les garçons ...

- Non non ne t'excuse pas. Comment tu te sens ? demanda Kurt à Matt en lui passant le sachet de glace que Rachel tendait.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, de l'autre côté était assis Blaine. Rachel elle, s'installa sur le fauteuil.

- Non ! Ne le met pas su ton oeil directement, tu dois éviter le plus la pression. Garde le sur ton front.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Matt avec étonnement.

- On va dire que ... J'ai de l'expérience.

Blaine sentit le regard de Kurt se poser sur lui. Il le regarda à son tour et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il était à New-York avec lui maintenant, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que ça aille mal. Et surtout aucune raison de penser à ce genre de choses.

- Je vais prendre une douche, déclara Rachel en quittant la pièce.

- Rachel ... soupira Matt.

- C'est bon Matt. Il y en a assez eu pour ce soir tu ne crois pas ? dit-elle en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

- Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'on est partis du bar ...

- De quoi il l'a insulté exactement ce mec ? demanda Kurt.

- Il a dit qu'elle devait être surement ma pétasse de la semaine. Qu'elle y ressemblait bien en tout cas. Et ...

- Et ?

- Qu'il l'avait vu danser avec moi sur la chanson de Britney Spears en cours et qu'elle ressemblait bien à ... Bref, je ne vais pas le répéter mais en gros que je l'avais bien choisi.

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas là, parce que entre toi et moi, le mec ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant crois moi ...

- Blaine, soupira Kurt.

- Ça va aller pour elle tu crois ? demanda Matt inquiet.

- Je pense que ce soir il ne vaut mieux pas que tu viennes lui parler.

- Mais c'est pas vrai tout ce qu'il a dit ! Je n'ai pas de pétasse toutes les semaines ou ...

- Je sais Matt. Rach est juste ... Elle est assez sensible en ce moment à cause de tout ce qu'il se passe avec Finn. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Ok ... Dis lui que je suis désolé. Parce que je le suis vraiment ... Je ne voulais vraiment pas que sa soirée se déroule comme ça ... Vraiment pas ...

- Je lui dirai.

Kurt traversa la pièce pour se rendre au salon. Il frappa à la porte doucement.

- Rach c'est moi ... Tu m'ouvres ?

- J'ai pas fermé à clé je suis sous la douche. Entre !

Kurt entrouvrit la porte et entra. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier de la salle de bain. Rachel était en train de laisser couler l'eau, Kurt ne la voyait pas à cause du rideau mais il savait très bien qu'elle pleurait.

- Rachel ... Tout va bien ?

- Désolé c'est juste que ... J'en sais rien.

- Tu veux bien sortir de la douche que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras au moins ?

- Tu peux me passer ma serviette ?

Kurt s'exécuta. Rachel tira le rideau après l'avoir enroulée autour d'elle. Elle sortit de la baignoire et tendit ses bras pour que Kurt l'enlace.

- Tu sais que c'est pas vrai tout ce qu'à dit ce mec ? Hein ?

- Matt t'a raconté ?

- Oui ... En gros.

- Je sais ... C'est juste que je voulais sortir pour me détendre, je savais que Blaine venait te faire une surprise, je voulais voir ça. Et quand vous êtes partis je me suis dit que c'était le moment de me changer un peu les idées et ... Tout ça est arrivé et voilà ... J'ai encore pas pu passer une soirée juste en m'amusant.

- Il est vraiment désolé Rachel ... Il se sent mal ça se voit ... Il ne voulait pas que tu passes ta soirée comme ça non plus ...

- Je sais ... Ça va aller t'inquiète. Raconte moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaine.

Ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la baignoire et Kurt lui raconta dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes avant.

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé qu'on vous ait coupé et que ...

- T'inquiète pas Rach, il est avec moi maintenant c'est le plus important.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Kurt.

- Merci ... Ça va aller pour toi aussi, ça pourra prendre du temps mais tu vas trouver un moyen d'aller mieux j'en suis sûr.

- Je t'aime Kurt Hummel, déclara Rachel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi Rachel Berry.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Comment elle va ? demanda Blaine alors que Kurt venait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Pendant que Kurt parlait avec Rachel, Matt avait décidé de rentrer dans sa résidence. Blaine en avait alors profité pour appeler sa mère et Santana afin de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ça va aller on va dire. Je lui ai dit d'aller dormir. Blaine ... Je suis désolé ...

Kurt rejoignit son petit-ami sur le lit et s'assit face à lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis crevé et ... Je ne me sens pas de reprendre là où on était ... J'ai vraiment ...

- Heeey stop. Je ne m'attendais à rien Kurt. J'allais justement te dire de venir près de moi et de dormir.

- Ok, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Il se déshabilla et garda simplement son caleçon. Blaine le regarda faire un sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis Kurt souleva les couvertures et se réfugia sans les bras de Blaine qui le serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps ... Je sens que je vais bien dormir cette nuit ... murmura Kurt.

Blaine l'embrassa tendrement.

- T'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça. Aller, va dormir. Je serai toujours là demain matin quand tu te réveilleras.

- T'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça, répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Tu l'as gardé ... déclara Blaine en prenant le cadre qu'il lui avait offert à noël dans ses mains.

- Tout comme tu as gardé le bracelet ... répondit Kurt en caressant le bracelet sur le poignet de Blaine.

- Il m'a aidé à tenir à certain moment tu sais ... Comme si tu étais là avec moi d'une certaine manière ...

- Et moi je le regardais tous les soirs pour me rappeler des bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble, ça me faisait sourire après une mauvaise journée ...

- Je t'aime Kurt ...

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

Oui pour moi Teenage Dream en version acoustique ne devait pas être une chanson de rupture, c'est pour ça qu'ici c'est plutôt touuut le contraire ;)

Pour "Hey there Delilah" c'est juste une chanson que j'adore et je trouvais que les paroles allaient très bien avec la situation de Kurt et Blaine à ce moment là, du coup je voulais absolument la mettre dedans.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ... ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Heyyyy :D

Bon je dois l'avouer, je suis heureuse de voir que les scènes de retrouvailles et de réconciliations entre Kurt et Blaine ne vous ont pas déçu ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à la fin de ce chapitre j'ai besoin de vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à me le donner :P

**I'm a dinosaur:** Hahahahahaha merci :') Je ne sais pas exactement mais je pense que ça sera aux alentours de 30 ! Peut-être un tout petit peu moins je vais voir ... Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé donc je ne sais pas trop ^^

**clairepistache:** Et que ça fait du bien d'écrire quand ils sont ensemble xD Hahahaha j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit le cas dans Glee mais bon ^^ merciiii :)

**c2c .com:** Ouiiiii enfin réunis comme tu dis :D Pour Matt et Rachel je suis encore en plein doute c'est pour ça que je vais demander un peu l'avis de tout le monde à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Hahaha oui il l'a fait un peu tourner en rond mais c'est pour une meilleure réaction à la fin :P Merciiiiii ;)

**Mia-Zure:** Ooooohhh je suis contente que ça te plaise autant :D Moi aussi j'avais mis la musique en fond quand j'écrivais ce moment là pour bien me mettre dans la scène ;) Non non non, là les disputes et séparations, c'est FINI ! J'ai besoin qu'ils soient ensemble aussi, écrire quand ils s'engueulent ou se séparent c'est troooop dur donc bon stop maintenant ! Et je suis très très très loin d'être une anti-klaineuse crois moi xD Merciii et remercie ton amie pour moi de la lire ;)

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** OOooohhh merciiii :') Je suis juste fan de cette chanson, j'étais obligée de la mettre dans ce chapitre ^^ Exactement, c'est loin d'être une chanson de rupture et encore moins entre Kurt et Blaine parce que c'est juste leur chanson quoi ... Pour Matt et Rachel, ça avance un peu dans ce chapitre mais je suis en plein doute donc je demande votre avis à la fin ;) Bisooous

**Aliice-Klaine:** On est d'accord, cette chanson est juste parfaite *_* Oh et ben ça avance un peu dans ce chapitre et je demande même votre avis à la fin pour savoir ce que vous préférez ^^

**MerveilleuxBonheurKlaine:** Heyyy ! Oooohhh ok c'est noté ;)

**Sekai-GDL:** Je comprends ... :S Et je suis désolé ! Je suis contente de voir de nouveau ce que tu en penses :) Et je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre t'as plu ! Et ben pour ma part, je ne l'avais pas imaginé roux et je ne te dirai pas comment je l'ai imaginé comme ça tu peux garder l'image que tu as de lui :) Et ben je suis en plein doute, je ne sais pas trop, là il y a un peu de Mattchel (en effet tu as raison c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça) dans ce chapitre, mais est-ce que je leur fais vraiment quelque chose de sérieux ou est-ce que je marque le retour de Finchel je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vais demander votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre :) Hahaha tu auras tes réponses par la suite, promis :) Et tu en as déjà quelques unes dans celui là ! Merciiii !

**littlemisscris:** Merciiiiii :) Non Matt est quand même assez différent de Brody ^^ Il sera loiiinnn de vendre de la drogue et encore moins un gigolo (ça se dit plus que prostitué pour les mecs ^^) Hahahahaha j'avoue la scène (et même toutes les scènes) avec Santana étaient énorme c'était trooop drôle elle m'a tué xD Hahahahahaha y'aurait un petit soucis si Kurt disait ça quand même :P Merciiii bisouuuusss

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** Oh que oui une des meilleures *_* Elle est juste magnifique cette version ! Hahaha je t'avouerai qu'avant même de lire qu'il fallait le dire sur ce ton là je l'avais déjà fait xD Merciiiiiii !

**justmoi59:** :D :D Merciiiii !

**marinemaelys:** Oooooohhhh :') Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :D :D

**Lafolleduklaine: **Mrrrr ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et j'espère ne jamais y retourner dans cet igloo xD Et ouiii c'était obligé, il fallait qu'il se séparent d'elle. Moi aussi, j'ai beau aimé la Santan bien franche, j'aime aussi celle qui est vulnérable :) Aaaah je me disais aussi que tu l'aimerais bien Matt :D Oui c'est vrai qu'il peut faire un peu pensé à elle mais il est quand même moins direct qu'elle :D Matt est un vrai Klainer en effet xD mdrrrr non non j'te dis j'aime pas Blaine jaliux DU TOUT tu en as encore une preuve dans le chapitre que tu vas lire :P Haha oui un peu de mauvais humeur, en même temps le pauvre il a besoin de luiiii ! Oui ils aiment bien annoncer des trucs du jour au lendemain xD Hahahaha exactement mais il ne lui avouera pas ^^ Mais pareil je vois trop trop Blaine chanter cette chanson et j'en suis tellement fan que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que la mettre ici. Si un jour il la chante vraiment dans Glee, c'est officiel on me perd ! Mmmmhhh bonne question concernant Brittany et Santana héhéhéhé réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, j'ai essayé de mettre cette chanson sans pensé à l'épisode mais c'est dur quand même ^^ Aaaahhh ouiii mais j'avais oublié que je ne t'avais pas dit quel genre de surprise ça serait ^^ Bon ben au moins tu en as eu une part aussi de surprise hihi :D Mais trop c'est vraiment pas une chanson de rupture, c'est la chanson qu'ils ont chanté quand ils se sont rencontrés donc franchement quelle idée ? pfff ! Mdrrrrr tu me fais trop rire :P Je t'imagine trop derrière ton ordi xD Hahahaha ce ne sera jamais le cas t'inquiète pas ;) Merciiiiiiiii comme d'habitude de me mettre ce sourire idiot sur le visage, comme je te disais j'ai juste jamais envie que tes reviews se terminent :D Merci, merci, merci je crois que je ne te le dirai jamais assez :')

Enjoyyyyy ;)

* * *

Blaine et Kurt passèrent leur week-end tous les deux. Ils ne quittèrent pratiquement pas la chambre de Kurt. Ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre, profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

Quand le réveil sonna le lundi matin, Kurt n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras de Blaine. Il se contenta alors de grogner et d'enfouir sa tête encore plus dans le cou de Blaine. Ce dernier sourit et leva sa main pour atteindre le réveil et l'éteindre. _Pas la peine de réveil, je m'en charge,_ se dit-il. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Kurt et le caressa tendrement.

- Kurt ...

Pas de réponse. Blaine changea donc de tactique et tourna se tête pour embrasser le front de Kurt.

- Kuuuurt.

- Mmmmmh, marmonna ce dernier en relevant un peu sa tête.

Blaine embrassa sa joue, puis le bout de son nez, puis de nouveau sa joue, de nouveau le bout de son nez avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il faut que tu te lèves ...

- Embrasse moi encore une fois d'abord ... chuchota-t-il.

Blaine sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Encore une fois ...

- Kuuurt.

- Blaiiine, supplia ce dernier.

Comment Blaine pouvait-il faire pour résister face à un Kurt aussi adorable ? Il finit donc par craquer mais cette fois si Kurt l'empêcha de rompre leur baiser. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et entoura ses jambes autour de Blaine pour le maintenir le plus proche de lui possible. Blaine grogna et intensifia leur baiser et se fut au tour de Kurt de grogner contre ses lèvres. Mais Rachel frappa à la porte.

- Kurt ! Tu vas être à la bourre ! Lève toi ! cria-t-elle.

Surpris par le bruit, Kurt lâcha un petit peu son emprise et Blaine en profita pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Merde Kuuurt !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Bouge ton magnifique cul de ce lit avant que ...

- Avant que quoi Anderson ? demanda Kurt avec un regard provocateur.

- Rien, grommela Blaine.

Kurt s'approcha de lui et chuchota à son oreille:

- Avant que quelque chose qui t'appartient m'empêche de le bouger ?

Si ça, ça ce n'était pas sexy, Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

- Putain Kurt ! grogna-t-il en croisant le regard de son petit-ami.

Il le repoussa à contre coeur pour se lever.

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner. Si je reste une seconde de plus avec toi, je vais t'empêcher de partir pour la journée, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- J'attends que ça ! répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Ce week-end n'a pas suffit ? demanda Blaine en se retournant pour le regarder.

- J'en aurais jamais assez en ce qui te concerne, dit Kurt d'un air séducteur.

- Putain. Tu sais y faire.

- Je sais. On va prendre une douche ?

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, c'est officiel, commença Blaine en se tournant et en quittant la chambre.

- Quoi ? cria Kurt.

- Je te déteste ! s'écria Blaine une fois qu'il était dans le salon.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Rachel à son tour lorsqu'elle croisa Blaine. Il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Kurt !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurt était heureux un lundi matin. Il se dépêcha de se préparer, parce que mine de rien, il était un petit peu en retard et rejoignit Blaine et Rachel dans la cuisine. Matt était là lui aussi.

- Tu as dormi ici Matt ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Sauf qu'en même temps, Rachel répondit que non. Et Blaine explosa de rire.

- Ok ... sourit Kurt. Mettez vous d'accord la prochaine fois pour mentir.

- Il ... Il est venu pour qu'on parle hier soir et ... commença Rachel

- Et on a parlé pendant longtemps ... continua Matt.

- Du coup je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait dormir ici, finit Rachel.

Blaine et Kurt échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

- Qui veut des oeufs brouillés ? demanda Rachel pour changer de sujet.

- Je veux bien merci, répondit Matt.

Kurt lui se contenta de s'asseoir là où Blaine lui avait préparé de quoi manger.

- T'avais pas à faire tout ça Blaine, déclara Kurt en lui prenant la main alors que ce dernier s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté.

- J'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

- Je crois que tu lui as déjà pas mal fait plaisir ce week-end non ? dit tout naturellement Matt.

Kurt faillit s'étouffer avec son pancake et Blaine avala de travers son jus d'orange, tandis que Rachel éclatait de rire.

- Moi qui pensais échapper aux remarques salaces de Santana une fois que je serai à New-York, j'avais faux, rétorqua Blaine, tout de même le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt lui, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Vous avez une grosse journée aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour changer à son tour de sujet.

- Pas mal de cours oui, dont un avec Cassandra July qui va faire se faire un plaisir de me rappeler une nouvelle fois combien je suis nul par rapport aux autres, soupira Rachel.

- L'écoute pas, tu sais ce que tu vaux, lui répondit Matt. Moi j'ai pas énormément de cours, ça devrait passer vite.

- Et toi Kurt ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

- J'ai cours jusqu'à midi et cet aprem je reprends à 2 heures.

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on a une pause en même temps ce midi! Faudra qu'on s'attende pour rentrer à l'appart ensemble ! s'exclama Rachel.

Ils finirent le petit-déjeuner tranquillement, en discutant et rigolant, évitant de nouveaux moments de malaise. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, Blaine embrassa Kurt tendrement et le prit dans ses bras et le laissa partir.

**xxxxxxx**

Après avoir fini son cours de chant à midi, Kurt sortit de l'enceinte de NYADA mais quand il descendit les marches, il y trouva Blaine, avec un grand sourire et un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Kurt était pratiquement sûr à ce moment là que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

- Bblaine ? balbutia-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Hey, répondit ce dernier en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient dans un lieu gorgé de monde comme celui-ci. Quand ils étaient à Lima, Kurt en n'était incapable, le jour de leur sortie pour la St-Valentin, il avait évité la moindre démonstration physique en public. Et aujourd'hui, quand il y repensait, il le regrettait. Après les 8 mois qu'ils avaient passé séparément, après avoir manqué Blaine d'une façon inimaginable, il ne pouvait plus refuser cela. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était à New-York avec l'homme de sa vie. Son rêve avait mis du temps à se réaliser mais il en valait la peine.

- Elles sont pour toi, lui dit Blaine en souriant et en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs.

Kurt le prit et lui sourit à son tour.

- Pour quelle occasion ?

- Simplement parce que j'avais envie de faire plaisir à l'homme que j'aime.

- Très bonne raison, lui répondit Kurt en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Je me disais, commença Blaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, vu que tu as un petit moment de libre on pourrait aller faire un tour tous les deux non ?

- Oh que oui, soupira Kurt. Tu veux aller où ?

- Y'a un endroit qui m'a toujours fait rêver quand je pensais à New-York.

- Lequel ?

- Central Park.

- On attend que Rachel sorte pour que je la prévienne que je ne rentrerai pas avec elle, et après ça on va à Central Park, répondit Kurt en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

- Hey Kurt ! s'exclama un garçon en arrivant dans leur direction.

- Will ? s'étonna Kurt.

Blaine balança son regard entre Kurt et _ce Will._

_- _Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! s'exclama Will. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh tu sais, les cours, la routine quoi. Oh et je te présente Blaine, mon petit-ami. Blaine c'est Will.

- Ton petit-ami ? Oh !

_Oh ? Il vient sérieusement de faire un "oh" alors que je suis juste en face de lui ? Il a un problème ? _

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-il en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Kurt.

Blaine n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont ce garçon déshabillait Kurt du regard.

- Mmh c'est assez compliqué en fait, répondit Kurt.

- Je vois, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Un clin d'oeil ? Vraiment ? Putain il va voir lui ..._

Blaine était prêt à intervenir mais il fut interrompu.

- Blaine ! Kurt ! s'écria Rachel lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

Son regard se baissa jusqu'aux fleurs que Kurt tenait dans sa main, puis elle regarda Blaine en souriant. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers l'autre garçon.

- Will si je me rappelle bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Yep. Bon je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Oui on est assez pressés là, ne put se retenir de sortir Blaine.

Kurt tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils tandis que Rachel tentait de se retenir de rigoler car elle avait très bien compris la jalousie de son ami.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Rachel à une prochaine fois peut-être, Blaine content de te connaître et Kurt, à bientôt j'espère, conclut-il en lui faisant de nouveau un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

- Il est sérieux là ? s'exclama Blaine.

- Blaiiine ... soupira Kurt même si il souriait.

Il avait beau essayé de le cacher, il trouvait Blaine très sexy quand il était jaloux.

- Bon sur ce les garçons, je suppose que vous ne prévoyez pas de rentrer à l'appart tout de suite ?

- Non on va à Central Park, répondit Kurt.

- Oh ! C'est trop romantique ... soupira Rachel en les regardant d'un air rêveur. Tu veux que je ramène le bouquet chez nous ? demanda Rachel.

- Oh ! Oui je veux bien, mets les bien dans un vase quand tu rentres.

- Pas de soucis ! A ce soir les amoureux ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le bouquet des mains de Kurt et en s'éloignant.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Par chance l'école n'était vraiment pas loin de là où ils avaient décider d'aller.

- C'était qui ce mec ? demanda Blaine en faisant mine de rien.

- Je pense que tu ne veux pas savoir.

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est l'un des deux mecs avec qui tu es sorti quand on était plus ensemble ?

- Je ne suis pas sorti avec eux, contredit Kurt.

- Ben si tu ...

- Je suis juste allé manger un soir avec l'un et l'autre, marmonna Kurt.

- Dis moi que c'est celui que tu n'as pas embrassé ...

En voyant le visage de Kurt, Blaine comprit qu'au contraire, c'était celui qu'il avait embrassé.

- Génial ... bougonna Blaine.

Kurt rigola à la réaction de son petit-ami.

- Arrête de rigoler, c'est pas drôle. Tu vois tous les jours un mec sur qui tu as craqué ... Y'a rien de drôle ! gémit Blaine.

Ils arrivaient tout juste dans Central Park. Kurt tira Blaine vers le premier banc qu'il vit et ils s'assirent tous les deux.

- Il faut que tu comprennes un truc Blaine. Je n'ai pas craqué sur Will. Je suis sorti avec lui un soir seulement dans l'optique d'arriver à t'oublier. Toute la soirée que j'ai passé avec lui, et je n'exagère pas, je l'ai comparé à toi dans ma tête. Tu veux savoir ce que je me disais ? demanda Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

- Mmmh, marmonna ce dernier en réponse.

- Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas un sourire qui me faisait craqué comme le tiens le fait.

Blaine fut obligé de lutter pour ne pas sourire aux mots de Kurt.

- Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait cette façon que tu as de rougir dès que tu es mal à l'aise par ce que tu viens de dire ou de faire.

Blaine finit par lever les yeux vers Kurt.

- Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas cette façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux dès qu'il était gêné, qu'il n'avait pas ses cheveux bouclés dans lesquels j'aime tant passer mes mains, continua Kurt en mettant sa main derrière le cou de Blaine, là où généralement elle se plaçait quand ils l'embrassaient.

Kurt pouvait lire dans les yeux de Blaine, que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, le touchait un peu plus.

- Je me suis dit que je ne ressentais pas du tout le besoin de le toucher dès qu'il est près de moi comme j'ai ce besoin avec toi, continua-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout des bras dans lequel j'avais envie de me réfugier à chaque seconde de chaque minute comme j'en ai envie avec toi.

Blaine sentait une boule dans sa gorge se former. Il sentait ses joues rougir au fur et à mesure des confessions de Kurt.

- Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas ces yeux que tu as, dans lesquels je me perds.

Kurt se tût pendant quelques secondes et se contenta de regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

- Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas cette manière de me regarder, comme si j'étais la plus belle personne qu'il n'est jamais vu, dit finalement Kurt en souriant. Et quand il m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que mon coeur allait s'arrêter, je n'ai pas eu mon corps entier qui a été traversé d'un énorme frisson, je n'ai pas eu envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Tout ça, je ne le ressens que quand je suis avec toi Blaine.

Kurt prit le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Et je ne le ressentirai qu'avec toi, dit-il alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie Blaine, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime. Et personne au monde ne pourra me faire ressentir toutes ces choses que tu me fais ressentir.

Blaine rompit l'espace qui les séparait et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il colla ensuite son front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime à un point inimaginable Kurt. Plus jamais je fais l'erreur de te laisser partir.

- J'espère bien, sourit Kurt.

Il caressa une dernière fois la joue de Blaine puis lui prit la main et ils se levèrent pour continuer à marcher, main dans la main.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de le haïr Kurt.

Kurt rigola et donna un coup d'épaules à Blaine.

- Non mais franchement, les clins d'oeil en tactique de drague c'est tellement pourri. Faudrait qu'il se renouvelle un peu.

- Et partir en courant après avoir embrassé quelqu'un pour la première fois, c'est tellement pourri aussi, rétorqua Kurt en souriant.

- Tu m'étonnes, la personne qui a fait ça devait vraiment craindre au niveau drague aussi.

- Mmmh sur certains points ...

- Sur certains points ? répéta Blaine en souriant à son tour.

- Ben ouais, cette personne m'a même enfermé à clé dans une salle de classe pour que je l'écoute.

- Dis comme ça, je passe pour un psychopathe Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine alors que Kurt explosait de rire.

- Je t'avouerai que si ça n'avait pas été toi, j'aurais eu un peu peur quand même.

- C'était l'idée de Puck, grommela Blaine.

- Aaah on sait tous que les idées de Noah Puckerman sont des idées de génie.

- Oh arrête de faire ton malin Hummel, je sais très bien que tu aimes être enfermé dans des pièces avec moi.

- Mmmh dis comme ça, c'est fort possible.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, main dans la main, leurs regards se croisaient de temps en temps et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire.

- Viens, déclara Blaine en tirant Kurt dans un petit chemin qui menait vers un endroit un peu plus isolé.

L'endroit où ils se retrouvèrent était calme et il n'y avait personne. Blaine se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et s'allongea.

- Viens là, appela-t-il en tapant le sol à côté de lui.

- Il n'y a pas moyen. Je ne m'assois pas par terre alors que j'ai cours cette après-midi Blaine.

- C'est toi qui est pas croyable.

- Hey ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du prix de ce ...

Il ne termina pas sa phase quand il vit Blaine enlever sa veste et la poser à côté de lui.

- Maintenant tu as quelque chose en dessous de tes fesses. Maintenant viens là.

Kurt sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il s'assit finalement au côté de Blaine. Sauf que ce dernier était toujours allongé et le regardait en souriant.

- Ta veste n'est pas assez grande pour que je puisse me coucher dessus.

Blaine rigola puis il se redressa. Il regarda aux alentours et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de passage dans ce coin, il commença à enlever son tee-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Blaine ? demanda Kurt avec de grands yeux en voyant son petit-ami se déshabiller.

- Je te donne mon tee-shirt pour que tu puisses t'allonger à côté de moi.

- Blaine ! On est à Central Park là ! Tu es fou ou quoi ? s'exclama Kurt.

- Tu vois quelqu'un aux alentours toi ?

- Non mais ...

- Alors c'est bon, et il fait chaud en plus, dit-il en installant le tee-shirt par terre. Tout est prêt maintenant, couche toi à côté de moi.

- Si on se fait arrêter pour exhibitionnisme ... déclara Kurt après s'être finalement allongé aux côtés de Blaine.

- On ne se fera pas arrêter pour exhibitionnisme parce que je suis torse-nu Kurt.

- Si tu le dis.

- On se fera arrêter pour exhibitionnisme parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher même si on est dans un lieu public, rétorqua Blaine en se mettant au dessus de Kurt.

- Blaiiine ! s'exclama Kurt en sentant le poids de son petit-ami sur lui.

Blaine l'embrassa passionnément et Kurt fut obligé de lutter contre lui même pour finalement le repousser un peu.

- Y'a des enfants qui se promènent ici, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Hey, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent ça un jour ou l'autre ! répondit Blaine en commençant à lui mordiller l'oreille et à passer sa langue dans les points sensibles du cou de Kurt qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur.

- Oui enfin ... Je suis persuadé ... Oh putain Blaine ... que les enfants de deux ans ont encore un peu de temps avant d'apprendre ce qu'est le sexe.

- Le seul problème, c'est que là maintenant, j'en ai rien à faire des gamins de deux ans Hummel.

Et comme pour prouver les mots qu'il venait de dire, Blaine passa sa main dans le pantalon de Kurt qui surpris, gémit dans même se retenir.

- On peut pas faire ça ici Blaine ! Oh putain ...

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, il faut que tu me laisses me redresser, déclara Blaine en souriant, dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine et l'avait pressé contre lui. Il soupira et enleva ses jambes. Blaine se laissa tomber à ses côtés et s'allongea. Kurt se tourna sur le côté de manière à pouvoir le voir.

- Pourquoi Central Park ? demanda-t-il après un petit moment.

- Cooper était parti en voyage scolaire avec sa classe à New-York. Et quand il m'a montré ses photos, j'ai juste craqué dessus. Je lui ai dit que ça pourrait faire un énorme stade de foot au milieu des immeubles.

- Toi et ton football, rigola Kurt en passant sa main dans les boucles de Blaine.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on ferait nos concerts là-bas.

- Vos concerts ?

- Ah oui, on avait prévu de former un groupe. Lui au piano et moi en chanteur.

- Vous aviez un nom de scène ?

- Tu vas te foutre de moi.

- Non ! Dis moi !

- Nope.

- Blaine !

- Les BCA.

- Oh ? Ben ça va c'est pas horrible. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Blaine Cooper Anderson.

Kurt explosa de rire.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu te foutrais de nous ! sourit Blaine.

- C'est mignon ...

- Et super original.

Blaine se tourna à son tour pour se retrouver face à Kurt. Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je suis persuadé que les BCA aurait eu un grand succès et aurait largement pu remplir Central Park en un seul soir, si c'était un stade bien sûr.

- Je sais, répondit-il en souriant fièrement.

- Je t'aime, déclara Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en discutant et rigolant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retourner à NYADA pour Kurt. Blaine le raccompagna jusqu'à l'école et prit soin de l'embrasser juste quand il vit Will passer pas très loin de là.

- Il est toujours là celui là ? murmura Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

- Ça fait 3 mois que je l'évite, mais maintenant j'ai plus de raisons de le faire, j'ai un petit-ami, il sait que j'en ai rien à faire de lui. Et en plus il a décidé de quitter NYADA, donc je ne vais plus le revoir.

- Tu me dis ça que maintenant ? Après que j'ai pété un câble sur lui ?

- J'aime quand tu es jaloux Blaine, lui chuchota Kurt à l'oreille. Je t'avouerais que ça te rend très, très sexy.

- Tu ...

- Bon après-midi chéri, répondit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de tourner les talons, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant un Blaine choqué au milieu du trottoir.

Lorsque Kurt rentra ce soir là après les cours, Blaine fit la chose dont son petit-ami rêvait depuis 8 mois. C'était simple, c'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais ça avait de l'importance aux yeux de Kurt, parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il vit Blaine arriver au loin en souriant. Et dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui demanda comment son après-midi s'était passé. Kurt ne put retenir le grand sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. Il le prit par la main et le mena jusqu'au canapé pour pouvoir faire un geste d'une vie de couple qu'il rêvait depuis 8 mois. Un geste aussi simple que raconter sa journée dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**xxxxxxx**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Blaine se concentra sur son avenir et sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire comme études. Il était à New-York et le nombre d'universités ou d'écoles de musique était hallucinant. Mais Blaine avait déjà sa petite idée et sa petite préférence. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un coup d'oeil au reste mais au final, il revint sur son idée de départ: Juilliard. C'était l'école que Cooper avait rêvé de faire. Et quand Blaine s'était informé sur les programmes, il s'était rendu compte que maintenant c'était son rêve à lui aussi. Après une grande réflexion, après de longues soirées à en discuter avec Kurt, il se promit qu'il allait tout faire pour réussir à entrer dans cette école. Pour réaliser à la fois son rêve et celui de son grand frère. Il envoya donc son dossier de candidature dans les derniers délais et fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas raté la date butoir. Kurt était à ses côtés quand il posta la lettre, à ses côtés pendant ses moments de doutes en attendant la réponse, et bien sûr à ses côtés quand il reçut la lettre qui devait lui dire si il avait été présélectionné pour passer les auditions.

- Ouvre là ! s'exclama Kurt.

Il venait d'ouvrir la boîte aux lettres, et un des courriers était adressé au nom de Blaine et avait le logo de Juilliard dans le coin.

- Attends, je vais peut-être faire ça en haut non ? demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux rentrés, Kurt le prit par la main et le mena jusqu'au canapé où il le poussa à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Kurt.

- Je sais pas ... Si je ne suis même pas accepté pour l'audition Kurt ... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ...

- Blaine. Avant de dire des trucs comme ça ou d'imaginer quoique ce soit, ouvre la.

- Je suis mort de trouille ... murmura Blaine en fixant la lettre entre ses mains.

Kurt leva les yeux vers son petit-ami qui avait en effet le visage marqué par l'anxiété. Il s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Puis il colla son front à celui du garçon avant de lui chuchoter:

- Ça va aller ... Prend une grande inspiration ... Et vas-y.

- Ok ...

Il respira un bon coup sous les conseils de Kurt et défit l'enveloppe. Kurt posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de Blaine et attendit. Blaine regarda son petit-ami une dernière fois, ce dernier lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, il sortit la lettre et la lit. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes après avoir fini.

- Alors ?! demanda Kurt inquiet.

- Ils ... Ils m'ont accepté pour l'audition ...

- Tu as réussi ?!

- J'ai réussi !

- Oh mon dieu !

Kurt le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible contre lui.

- Je suis fière de toi Blaine, tellement fière ...

- C'est le plus important, répondit Blaine.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il voyait son rêve se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il en avait déjà atteint une partie, avoir Kurt à ses côtés, maintenant il devait tout faire pour réussir l'autre partie. C'est à dire entrer à Juilliard.

- Il faut que j'appelle ma mère ... Et Santana ... Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux là ! déclara Blaine en l'embrassant et en se levant pour courir aller chercher le téléphone dans leur chambre.

Kurt en profita pour essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer à quel point il aimait cet homme qui partageait sa vie, et le voir si heureux le comblait de joie lui aussi.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Blaine s'entraîna pour l'audition le plus possible. Kurt lui montrait tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Quand il était là il lui donnait des conseils pour être encore meilleur et Blaine ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Car à ce jour, la personne que Blaine admirait le plus au monde était son petit-ami. Et avoir des conseils venant de lui ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à ses yeux. Kurt réserva même une salle de NYADA pendant toute une soirée pour que Blaine puisse répéter tranquillement.

Lorsque le jour de l'audition arriva, Kurt n'alla pas en cours de la journée et même si Blaine insistait pour qu'il y aille, au fond de lui il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de rester à ses côtés car il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à surmonter son stress. Il l'embrassa avant son passage et le regarda chanter avec plus de fierté dans ses yeux que personne en n'avait jamais eu pour lui. Il l'embrassa quand il revint vers lui en lui disant que peu importe la réponse, il devait être fière de ce qu'il avait fait car tout était parfait.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez difficiles. Pas pour leur couple, mais pour leur moral. Kurt était en pleine période d'examens et stressait tout le temps. C'était la même chose pour Rachel et Matt. Et Blaine stressait pour la lettre qu'il attendait de Juilliard. Les deux garçons se soutenaient mutuellement, mais c'était aussi le cas des 4 amis. Matt, Rachel, Blaine et Kurt étaient des soutiens les uns pour les autres. Blaine et Matt avaient réussi à se rapprocher comme Blaine se l'était promis. Et il avait vraiment découvert une personne avec qui il avait toutes les raisons de s'entendre. Matt et Rachel de leurs côtés s'étaient eux aussi beaucoup rapprochés et même si ils ne l'avaient pas dit officiellement, Kurt et Blaine savaient très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Plusieurs fois ils les avaient surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou en train de se lancer des regards pas simplement amicaux. Kurt avait beau adorer Finn, c'était son demi-frère et il l'appréciait, il devait l'avouer, Matt apportait quelque chose à Rachel que Finn ne faisait pas. Sa meilleure amie était différente et avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis leur arrivée à New-York. Peut-être que Finn n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait pour sa nouvelle vie.

Finalement le jour tant à la fois redouté et attendu arriva. La période des examens étaient fini et ils profitaient de leurs premiers jours de vacances d'été. Lorsque Matt et Rachel prirent le courrier dans la boite aux lettres ce jour là, ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'excitation en voyant la lettre avec le logo de Juilliard. Ils n'avaient jamais monté les escaliers aussi vite de leur vie.

- Blaine ! hurla Rachel quand elle entra dans l'appartement.

- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier en arrivant vers elle.

Elle ne dit rien et lui tendit tout simplement la lettre. Blaine la prit puis la regarda avec des grands yeux. Ils s'installèrent tous au salon, Blaine appela sa mère et la mit en haut parleur. Il prévint Santana par SMS et cette dernière insista pour que Blaine se connecte sur Skype et qu'elle puisse assister à l'ouverture de la lettre. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt et en place, Blaine sentit que c'était le moment.

- Bon ... déclara-t-il avec la lettre dans la main.

Il était le seul encore debout au milieu du salon.

- Aller Blainey ouvre ! s'exclama Santana à travers l'écran.

- Je crois que je vais avoir une crise cardiaque ... déclara Katherine au téléphone.

- Maman ça n'aide pas ...

- Désolé.

Kurt se leva du canapé et alla vers Blaine.

- Tu veux que je la lise pour toi ?

Blaine hocha simplement la tête.

- D'accord.

Il embrassa Blaine sur la joue et prit la lettre entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et la lit.

- Oh mon dieu.

- Quoi ? s'exclama tout le monde.

- Tu ... Tu as réussi Blaine. Tu vas à Juilliard l'année prochaine.

- C'est ... C'est pas vrai ?

- Si ! Regarde !

Il lui tendit la lettre que Blaine prit et lit en vitesse, un sourire illumina son visage.

- J'ai réussi ...

Et à ce moment là, ce fut la cohue générale. Katherine Anderson hurlait pour dire à quel point elle était fière de son fils. Santana criait de joie et sautait dans les bras de Brittany. Blaine et Kurt étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rachel les regardait les larmes aux yeux et Matt la serra contre lui en souriant. Une fois que les garçons furent descendus de leur petit nuage, Rachel et Matt prirent Blaine dans leur bras pour le féliciter. Blaine avait vraiment du mal à croire que tout ça se réalisait vraiment. Lorsqu'il trouva un moment pour s'isoler avec Kurt, ce dernier le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point je suis fière de toi Blaine Anderson, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, déclara Blaine les larmes aux yeux.

Kurt n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. Ce n'était pas seulement le rêve de Blaine, mais aussi celui de Cooper qu'il réalisait aujourd'hui.

- Il serait très fière de toi tu le sais ça ?

- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il serait fière de moi, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Kurt essuya tendrement la larme qui coulait le long de la joue de son petit-ami et le serra fort contre lui. Blaine était heureux, le plus heureux des hommes. Il aurait seulement aimé pouvoir partagé ça avec son frère.

**xxxxxxx**

Blaine, Kurt et Rachel étaient de retour à Lima pour les vacances d'été. Kurt avait été accepté en deuxième année à NYADA de justesse. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année, il était vraiment heureux d'y être finalement arrivé. Il savait que l'année qui l'attendait serait surement moins difficile sur le plan personnel: son père allait bien et il avait Blaine à ses côtés.

Blaine et Kurt s'étaient installés chez Burt et Carole pour le plus grand plaisir de ces derniers. Ils avaient enfin leurs enfants de retour à la maison car Finn aussi était de retour à Lima pour quelque temps. Rachel de son côté s'était installée chez ses pères.

Le premier matin de leur retour, lorsque Kurt se réveilla, il trouva la place à côté de lui vide. Il se leva donc et retrouva Blaine dans la cuisine, qui était au téléphone. Cela semblait être une discussion importante vu le sérieux du visage de son petit-ami. Il n'alla donc pas le déranger et commença à préparer quelque chose à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Après quelques minutes, il entendit Blaine dire au revoir et raccrocher. Lorsque Kurt se retourna pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait, il le vit appuyé contre le comptoir, le regard dans le vide, avec le téléphone toujours dans la main.

- Blaine ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête au son de sa voix mais ne répondit pas. Kurt se rapprocha de lui.

- Qui c'était ?

- Ma mère ...

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle a annulé pour ce soir ?

- Non. Elle m'a dit qu'on ne serait pas que tous les trois ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ... Elle veut que je rencontre son mec, déclara Blaine.

Il laissa tomber le téléphone sur le comptoir à côté de lui et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Blaine ... Il est où le problème ?

- Le problème ? Je te rappelle que ma mère n'a pas eu de très bons goûts en ce qui concerne les hommes jusqu'à maintenant, s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh.

- Et j'ai pas envie de retomber dans un cauchemar pareil. J'ai pas envie que ma mère retombe dans un cauchemar pareil.

- Hey.

Kurt passa ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine pour être le plus près de lui possible. Il savait que de cette façon, il arriverait à le détendre.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Attends ce soir ... Tu verras comment il est et tu pourras te faire ton opinion à ce moment là. Ne le juge pas sans le connaitre.

- Mais si il lui fait du mal ou si il dit quoique ce soit à propos de nous je te jure que je vais le ...

- Attends ce soir, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Blaine lui rendit son baiser et cela devint plus passionné. Il pressa Kurt contre lui. Blaine était ainsi entre le comptoir de la cuisine et Kurt. Il laissa ses mains se balader dans le dos de son petit-ami, et ce dernier passait les siennes dans ses boucles. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que qu'un raclement de gorge les stoppe dans leur élan.

- Papa ... s'exclama Kurt en séloignant de son petit-ami.

- Burt ... murmura Blaine, les joues rouges.

Burt les regardait avec sa tasse de café à la main, il n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la cuisine. Un moment de silence embarrassant suivit, puis Carole fit son entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit les joues rouges du couple, elle comprit et rigola.

- Je vais ... Je vais aller ... Prendre une douche. Mmh voilà je vais prendre une douche, déclara Blaine en bafouillant.

Il voulait absolument quitter la pièce, il était persuadé que ses joues allaient prendre feu d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je viens avec toi, répondit Kurt. Enfin ... Non. Je veux dire ... Pas dans la douche avec toi, juste dans ma chambre.

- Oh c'est pas vrai les garçons, grommela Burt. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous rendez tout plus compliqué maintenant.

Blaine et Kurt s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans plus traîner.

- Chéri, tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu te mettes en tête que ton fils grandit ? demanda Carole en souriant tendrement à son mari.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je sais que Kurt grandit. Il vit à New-York je te rappelle.

- Oui, avec son petit-ami.

- Et sa meilleure amie.

- Tu vois où je veux en venir Burt.

- Non ... déclara-t-il même si au fond de lui il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de couper Kurt et Blaine à chaque fois que tu les surprends en train de s'embrasser. Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, c'est normal. Et ils vont surement beaucoup plus loin quand ils sont dans leur appartement, donc si tu les coupes en pensant que ça leur empêchera de faire des trucs, tu te trompes complètement.

- Je sais ... Je sais ... soupira Burt. C'est juste que je vois Kurt encore comme mon gamin et ... Quand je le vois avec Blaine je le vois comme un homme amoureux et je me rends compte qu'il n'a plus rien du petit gosse qui avait besoin de moi pour avancer.

- Il a toujours autant besoin de toi chéri, répondit Carole en caressant tendrement la joue de son mari.

Burt lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il se demanda alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir le droit d'avoir tant de personnes aussi merveilleuses les unes que les autres dans sa vie. D'abord Elizabeth, puis Kurt, puis Carole et Finn, et enfin Blaine. Il n'avait pas de doute, il était fière de sa famille.

**xxxxxx**

Le soir même, Blaine et Kurt se rendirent comme prévu à l'appartement de Katherine où ils devaient dîner tous ensemble.

- Respire Blaine, on dirait que tu vas exploser, déclara Kurt en frotta son dos alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Ça va bien se passer ...

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes après, Katherine leur ouvrit.

- Oh mon dieu Blaine ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle le serrait tellement fort que Blaine commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

- Maman ... Faut que je respire maintenant ...

- Oooh. Oui pardon.

Elle se tourna vers Kurt.

- Kuurt ! Je suis contente de te voir, déclara-t-elle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Aller entrez !

Au moment où Blaine passa la porte, il vit un homme à l'écart dans le couloir. Sa mère ne tarda pas à le présenter.

- Blaine voici Paul, Paul voici Blaine mon fils, et Kurt ...

- Mon petit-ami, coupa Blaine.

Kurt pouvait remarquer son regard de provocation et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit-il en serrant la main que lui tendait Paul.

Il donna un coup de coude discrètement à Blaine qui, du coup, fit la même chose.

- Ravi aussi, répondit Paul. Blaine, ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment dire la même chose pour vous.

- Blaine, chuchota Kurt.

- Bon on ne va pas rester dans l'entrée ! s'exclama Katherine, allons nous installer dans le salon. Blaine, tu connais le chemin.

Ils le suivirent tous et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Blaine et Kurt s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé tandis que Paul s'assit sur le fauteuil. Katherine demanda ce que voulait boire tout le monde et quand elle eut toutes les réponses, elle fit demi-tour pour aller dans la cuisine mais Paul lui attrapa la main pour la stopper.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non chéri, ça va aller, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Il eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Paul regardait tout sauf le couple devant lui, par contre Blaine le fixait d'un regard froid et Kurt fixait Blaine. Finalement, sentant la tension, Kurt décida qu'il avait besoin de s'éclipser, et peut-être qu'à ce moment là ils pourraient discuter tous les deux. Blaine et Paul le suivirent des yeux.

- Je vais aider Katherine à la cuisine.

- Non ! s'exclama Blaine.

Il lui prit le attrapa le bras pour le stopper et le tira pour qu'il se rassoit à ses côtés. Et avant même que Kurt est le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur les siennes et ce dernier l'embrassait fougueusement sous les yeux de Paul. Et comme à chaque fois que Blaine le touchait, il était incapable de le repousser ou de dire non. Blaine mit fin à leur baiser quelques secondes après, comme si rien de rien n'était, et tourna ses yeux provocateurs vers Paul. C'était comme si il attendait une remarque sanglante et Paul sembla le comprendre.

- Blaine, est-ce que tu sais où j'ai rencontré ta mère ?

- Non, répondit ce dernier froidement.

- A une manifestation pour les droits des homosexuels. Tu sais que ta mère s'est engagée dans cette cause et dans une association après sa séparation avec ton père n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine hocha la tête. Oui sa mère lui en avait parlé et ça l'avait vraiment touché de savoir qu'elle le supportait à ce point.

- On était l'un à côté de l'autre quand on manifestait. On a fait connaissance comme ça et on a gardé le contact. Ma fille est mariée avec sa femme depuis deux ans, elles vivent en Californie toutes les deux et commencent à penser à adopter un enfant.

Blaine le regardait avec des grands yeux. Kurt quand à lui, souriait.

- Donc si tu as embrassé Kurt devant moi dans l'idée que je te fasse une remarque blessante, tu peux toujours l'attendre. Elle ne sortira jamais de ma bouche.

Blaine était maintenant gêné, Kurt pouvait le sentir.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Je pense que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, déclara-t-il en se levant et en partant pour la cuisine.

Katherine s'apprêtait à revenir dans le salon mais Kurt ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

- Kurt ?

- Ils ont besoin de parler.

- Oh ... Je ... Je ne voulais pas lui dire au téléphone quand il était à New-York pour moi et Paul. Je savais qu'il se serait inquiété et je ne voulais pas de ça ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Katherine, vous avez fait le bon choix. Donc pendant qu'ils discutent, racontez moi cette rencontre dans la manifestation, dit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Katherine rigola. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table de la cuisine et elle commença à lui raconter leur histoire.

De leur côté, la tension entre Blaine et Paul était palpable. Le silence était lourd. Paul le brisa après quelques minutes.

- Je comprends que tu essayes de me tester mais tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été mieux de me parler depuis le départ ?

- J'en sais rien ...

- Blaine ... Je suis au courant pour l'histoire avec ton père. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça ... Mais je ne suis en rien comme lui. Kurt et toi, vous êtes amoureux et je n'y vois aucun problème. Je sais qu'étant donné les relations que tu as eu avec ton père, tu peux avoir du mal à faire confiance à un homme adulte mais si tu le veux bien, je ferai en sorte de te montrer que tu peux.

- Vous connaissez ma mère depuis longtemps ?

- Plusieurs mois oui. Tu étais encore à Lima quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais elle était simplement une amie à ce moment là. Tu vas peut-être trouvé ça idiot, mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai directement craqué pour elle.

- Je ne trouve pas ça idiot. Il m'a fallu très peu de temps pour tomber amoureux de Kurt ...

Paul sourit à cette remarque et Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais ta mère a été énormément blessée par l'histoire avec ton père. Et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer ou lui faire peur en lui déclarant ce que je ressentais. On sortait beaucoup, mais en tant qu'amis.

- Et comment vous en êtes arrivé à ... ?

- J'ai fini par lui déclarer mes sentiments ... Et elle m'a avoué qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi, mais qu'elle avait simplement peur de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Vis à vis d'elle et vis à vie de toi.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tous les deux vous vous voyez en tant que couple ?

- 1 mois. On a pris notre temps. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Comment tu as rencontré Kurt ?

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de demander ...

- Blaine. Si je te le demande c'est que je m'y intéresse.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Au lycée. J'étais nouveau et ... Merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me rends compte que quand je dois raconter l'histoire, j'ai vraiment été un con et je me demande comment j'ai réussi à en être là avec lui aujourd'hui"hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je devais traîner avec l'équipe de football du lycée pour suivre ce que mon père me disait. Et Kurt faisait partie du Glee Club. On va dire que les footballeurs ne comprenaient pas vraiment les personnes du Glee Club. Du coup ben ... Je les ai suivi et j'ai été un gros con avec Kurt. Finalement on a été mis en binôme pour un travail de français. Du coup, on s'est vus que tous les deux plusieurs fois et ... j'ai simplement craqué pour lui. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, j'étais un peu paumé. Et puis après un peu de temps, j'ai décidé de m'ouvrir à lui, sauf qu'il y avait mon connard de père qui ne voulait pas que je sois avec lui. Du coup, il a fait de ma vie un enfer mais Kurt n'a pas laissé tombé et m'a fait comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive si on s'aimait on pouvait y arriver.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu a été un con Blaine.

- Vous êtes bien le premier ...

- Je pense qu'au départ tu étais paumé mais c'est normal, beaucoup d'adolescents passent par une phase où ils sont paumés. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que Kurt n'a pas révélé son homosexualité du jour au lendemain. Et puis ensuite tu as trouvé le courage de revenir vers Kurt malgré les menaces de ton père. Et ça, c'est vraiment courageux. Donc ne te décris pas comme quelqu'un de con Blaine, mais comme quelqu'un de courageux. Combien de gamins ont le courage de dire à leurs parents qu'ils sont amoureux d'une personne du même sexe ? Pas beaucoup malheureusement. Très peu d'adolescents comprennent qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être attiré ou à aimer une personne du même sexe ... Toi tu as réussi.

- Pas tout seul. Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire tout seul.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant tu l'as fait et tu peux en être fière.

Blaine devait l'avouer, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Désolé, s'étonna-t-il à dire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour mon attitude depuis le début de la soirée. Je vous ai jugé sans vous connaître et j'aurais pas dû ...

- Oh c'est pas grave Blaine. Après ce que tu as traversé, crois moi je comprends.

- Elle est fragile vous savez ...

- Je sais ... Et je t'assure que je vais la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Même de lui Blaine. Je ne le laisserai pas l'approcher.

- Vous le promettez ?

- Je te le promets.

- Ok.

- Juilliard alors ?

- Yep. L'année prochaine.

- Ouah tu ne fais pas semblant ...

- Et Kurt est à NYADA.

- Je rectifie, vous ne faites pas semblant, répondit Paul en souriant.

**xxxxxxx**

- Ouah. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien ... déclara Kurt après que Katherine ait terminé son histoire.

- Oh crois moi ... Ça l'est ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être tapsé dessus?

- Ça n'a pas l'air. Attendez.

Kurt s'approcha de la porte et l'entrouvrit. Il écouta quelques secondes Blaine et Paul discuter.

- Oh. Ils parlent de football.

- Je suppose qu'on peut y retourner alors, s'exclama Katherine.

- Mouais ... J'aurais préféré qu'on y retourne au moment où il parle de mode ou de comédies musicales, mais bon ... Je crois que je peux toujours attendre ...

Katherine rigola et prit le plateau de verres pour les mener au salon. Paul et Blaine étaient en effet en train de discuter de football. Quand Kurt les rejoignit, il fut étonné du changement d'atmosphère, tout était beaucoup plus détendu et Blaine souriait. Si Blaine souriait tout était bon signe. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Blaine, j'ai deux places pour le prochain match qui est demain et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi ? demanda Paul.

Il eut un moment de silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaine et attendait sa réponse. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait accepter.

- Je comprendrais que tu préfères passer du temps avec tes amis le temps que tu es ici, je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu dis non ne t'inq...

- Je veux bien venir avec vous.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Katherine avec un grand sourire pour son fils.

- Oui maman ... Je pense qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaitre.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle pour son fils.

Pendant que la conversation reprenait son cours, Kurt regarda Blaine en souriant. Et quand ce dernier se tourna pour le regarder, il vit dans ses yeux que Kurt était fière de lui et de l'effort qu'il avait décidé de faire pour Paul et sa mère. Et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Katherine et Paul s'arrêtèrent de parler ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ils s'embrassaient d'un seul coup.

- Désolé, déclara Blaine en direction de sa mère alors qu'il se séparait de Kurt.

- Pas de soucis chéri, je ne comprenais juste pas en quoi parler des travaux en bas de l'appartement vous a donné envie de vous embrasser ... Je suppose que c'est quelque chose d'autre.

- C'est quelque chose d'autre, répondit Blaine en souriant à sa mère.

- Je ne cherche plus à comprendre maintenant, ils sont dans leur monde, déclara Katherine à Paul. Et si on passait à table ?

**xxxxxx**

- Bon on se tient au courant pour le match de demain Blaine ? demanda Paul alors que ce dernier et Katherine raccompagnaient les garçons vers la porte d'entrée.

- Oui pas de soucis.

- Merci pour le repas Katherine, c'était vraiment très bon.

- De rien Kurt, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de vous voir ce soir !

Elle les prit dans ses bras l'un à la suite de l'autre, s'attardant un peu plus avec son fils.

- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance Paul, déclara Kurt en serrant sa main.

- De même Kurt.

- Passez une bonne fin de soirée les garçons, faites attention sur la route !

- Oui maman !

- On se revoit vite hein ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas, on a encore du temps à Lima !

Katherine prit une nouvelle fois son fils dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Blaine, et merci de faire un effort, ça compte énormément pour moi, lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi maman.

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Kurt se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Blaine entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Mmmmh ... c'est pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime, répondit simplement Blaine.

- Oh. Alors ...

Kurt l'embrassa à son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Mmmmh. On ferait mieux de monter dans l'ascenseur et de rentrer très vite.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi Anderson ?

- Et ben, j'ai quelques idées derrière la tête ... Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux ... chuchota Blaine.

- Mmmh ?

Blaine serra encore plus fort Kurt contre lui et descendit ses mains, qui étaient sur le bas du dos du garçon, sur ses fesses. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Blaine poussa Kurt à l'intérieur. Il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de glisser ses mains dans le pantalon de Kurt et de le caresser.

- Bbblaine.

Blaine sourit et se reprit. Il enleva ses mains, posa un baiser sur le nez de Kurt. Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et se calla contre le mur, regardant Kurt qui essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, avec un petit sourire.

- Je te déteste, grommela Kurt.

Blaine s'approcha de nouveau en souriant.

- On sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, lui dit en l'embrassant tendrement.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et une femme, d'une quarantaine d'année était devant la porte et les regardait d'un air outré.

- J'avais oublié qu'on était plus à New-York, murmura Kurt en baissant les yeux, gêné.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers la femme qui venait de rentrer dans l'ascenseur et les regardait avec dégoût.

- Oui plutôt. J'ai des enfants.

- Et ?!

- Et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tombent sur _ça_ en rentrant de l'école. Donc quoique ce soit ... Gardez le pour chez vous.

- J'y crois pas ...

- Blaine, laisse tomber ... coupa Kurt.

- Ce qu'on fait c'est ce que vous faites avec votre mari. On s'aime et on se le montre. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça poserait un problème à ce que vos enfants tombent sur deux personnes qui s'aiment.

- Oh s'il vous plait ... gardez vos beaux discours pour vous. On sait tous que ça, dit-elle en montrant du doigt Blaine et Kurt, ce n'est de l'amour.

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'ascenseur arriva au rez de chaussée et elle partit.

- Connasse, marmonna Kurt.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et il sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda Kurt, c'est une connasse, fallait que je le dise.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire un tout petit peu plus fort histoire qu'elle l'entende ? rigola Blaine.

- Te fous pas de moi, soupira Kurt en lui tapant l'épaule.

Ils marchèrent dans le parking l'un à côté de l'autre puis Kurt vit la femme de l'ascenseur dans la voiture, passer devant eux. Sans hésiter, il attrapa la main de Blaine et le rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Blaine sourit à son initiative.

- Provocateur Hummel ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec les connasses ouais, répondit Kurt en l'embrassant.

- Toujours partant pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et nu dans un lit ? demanda Blaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Même si l'offre est vraiment vraiment très tentante ... commença Kurt en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, j'ai promis de te partager ce soir !

- Me partager ?

- Mmhh ... Une fille brune, latino, ayant un penchant pour les surnoms et les insultes, m'a clairement menacé si je ne t'amenais pas chez elle ce soir.

- Menacé ?

- Yep. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait jusqu'à New-York et tomberait dans mon placard pour faire un peu de tri. Et on sait tous ce que je veux dire "faire un peu de tri" pour Santana Lopez. Je tiens à mes vêtements Blaine.

- Je peux l'appeler et lui dire qu'on est occupés ce soir et qu'on remet ça à demain ...

- Tout le Glee Club est chez elle. Ils nous attendent.

- Bon ... De toute façon, Santana a une salle de bain, déclara Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- T'es pas croyable ! répondit Kurt en rigolant.

- Je t'aime ! répondit Blaine tandis qu'ils entraient dans la voiture.

- Moi aussi ! Aller démarre, ils nous attendent !

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Blainey ! hurla Santana en ouvrant la porte.

Elle sauta dans ses bras, Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste en le voyant. Il lui rendit son étreinte? heureux de la retrouver lui aussi.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-il en retour.

Elle le lâcha en souriant et les laissant entrer en saluant Kurt qui le suivait. Ils allèrent dire bonjour à tout le monde car ils étaient déjà tous arrivés. Kurt tomba dans les bras de Mercedes et ils ne se quittèrent plus pendant de longues minutes à se raconter leurs vies respectives. Santana en profita pour attraper Blaine par le bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Hey ... Tout va bien ? demanda Blaine remarquant très bien le regard assombri se son amie.

- Non ... déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Raconte !

- Blaine ... C'est devenu de pire en pire chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Maintenant même ma mère s'est retournée contre moi !

- Parce que tu es avec Brittany ?

- Non ... Enfin je ne sais plus trop. Elle m'a dit que je la décevais parce que je ne fais rien de ma vie à par travailler comme serveuse. Tout le monde est parti vivre sa vie sauf moi. Je lui ai dit que je restais là pour Britt et elle m'a hurlé dessus en disant que c'était n'importe quoi que je gâche ma vie pour elle, et elle a dit des trucs horribles sur elle ...

- C'était quand ça ?

- Il y a deux semaines ...

- Santana. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi de plus ? Tu étais à New-York. Je ne voulais pas t'emmerder avec mes problèmes, tu retrouvais tout juste Porcelaine et ...

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir ? Que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais mais ... J'en sais rien ... J'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler quelqu'un quand ça ne va pas.

- Essaye de prendre cette habitude alors, lui sourit Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ?

- Brittany a été prise à l'université de Cheerleaders à New York ...

- Oh !

- Et j'ai été prise aussi.

- Dans la même fac qu'elle ?

- Oui.

- A New-York ?

- Oui.

- Tu déménages à New-York à la rentrée ?

- Oui.

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- T'es content Blainey ? demanda Santana en rigolant.

- Je dirais plus heureux, répondit-il en souriant.

- Moi aussi ...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. J'ai pour la première fois l'impression que je vais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Et en plus je serai avec Brittany dans la ville où tous les rêves se réalisent. Et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de ma famille et d'être avec des gens qui m'apprécient pour qui je suis réellement.

- Tu seras entre de bonnes mains t'inquiète pas, répondit Blaine en entourant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Blainey.

- Mmhh ?

- Je ne suis pas Porcelaine.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? rigola Blaine.

- Si tu es en manque d'affection va le voir. Tu me colles trop là ... J'arrive plus à respirer.

- C'est ça ouais. Tu aimes mes câlins.

- Même pas vrai.

- Oh que si.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras avec force et l'écrasa contre lui, accentuant son geste pour l'énerver.

- Andersoooooooon. Lâche moiii ! cria-t-elle, cependant le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine rigola en s'éloignant d'elle et se leva.

- Bon t'as raison, je crois que je vais aller voir Kurt ...

- La salle de bain vous est interdite à tous les deux !

- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est amis franchement ? demanda Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sortit de la chambre et retrouva Kurt qui était maintenant entouré de filles.

- Oh. Ben on dirait qu'il est occupé ton mec Anderson, déclara Santana derrière lui.

- C'est pas des filles qui vont me stopper d'embrasser mon mec.

- Sérieux ? Est-ce-qu'il faut que je te rappelle la période où tu sortais avec cette pute de barbie et que Porcelaine était déjà fou de toi mais devait garder ça pour lui parce que tu ne voulais pas ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Blaine traversa la pièce. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette période. Maintenant, il avait Kurt et Kurt l'avait lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de son petit-ami, qui était assis sur le canapé entre Mercedes et Quinn, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il sentit au départ que Kurt était surpris mais il se détendit et répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains dans ses boucles. Si Kurt n'avait pas mis fin au baiser, Blaine était persuadé qu'il aurait vite oublié qu'ils étaient entourés de leurs amis. Blaine avait déjà envie de Kurt et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui, aussi rapidement.

- Blaine ... déclara simplement Kurt quand il s'éloigna de ses lèvres.

- Désolé je ne pouvais pas me retenir, répondit Blaine en lui souriant et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue avant de faire demi-tour.

Quand il se plaça de nouveau à côté de Santana et qu'il regarda Kurt, il vit que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard et n'avait plus l'air d'écouter ce que les filles lui disait.

- Santana ta salle de bain ... S'il te plait.

- Nope.

- Santana ...

- L'appart est trop petit on vous entendrait.

- Il y a la musique ...

- Même. C'est toujours non.

- Santana ...

- Porcelaine me fait pitié là.

- S'il te plait.

- Nooon.

- Quand tu viendras avec Brittany chez nous et qu'une envie vous prend je te promets de vous prêter notre salle de bain.

- Pas sûr qu'Hummel soit ok avec ça.

- Quand il saura pourquoi j'ai fait cette promesse il sera d'accord t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon ... Ok. Mais je t'en supplie, garde la bouche de ton mec fermée. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre hurler dans tout mon appartement.

- Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre. Merci t'es la meilleure !

- J'arrive même pas à croire que je viens d'accepter ça, grommela Santana.

Blaine se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du canapé, Kurt le suivit du regard.

- Excusez moi les filles ... Est-ce que je peux vous piquez Kurt ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler en privé.

- Oh oui oui pas de soucis Blaine. Vas y, répondit Quinn en souriant, tandis que Mercedes faisait des allers et retours entre Kurt et Blaine comprenant que quelque chose se passait.

- Rien de grave Blaine ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Pas du tout ! Juste quelque chose de privé ...

- Oh d'accord.

Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt, ce dernier se leva et le suivit. Ils traversèrent le couloir en silence, Blaine ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tira Kurt à l'intérieur avant de la refermer à clé. Ce fut Kurt qui rompit l'espace entre eux en s'agrippant au tee-shirt de Blaine et en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il enroulant ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et pressa Blaine le plus possible contre lui. Ce dernier grogna sous les baisers passionnés de Kurt et entoura ses bras autour de la taille du garçon en laissant ses mains se balader sur ses fesses. Kurt gémit contre ses lèves et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Blaine qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Kurt finit par lui enlever complètement le tee-shirt et Blaine fit ensuite de même avec le sien et ils collèrent leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant. Blaine baissa ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt, lui laissant des marques. Il laissa ensuite ses lèvres et sa langue se balader sur le haut du torse de Kurt, ce dernier balança sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Blaine le tenait fermement par la taille afin qu'il ne bascule pas en arrière. Puis il descendit ses mains au niveau de la ceinture de Kurt et défit celle-ci, afin de pouvoir lui enlever le jean. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Dis moi que j'ai halluciné, gémit Kurt.

- Blainey ! Porcelaine ! Sortez de là dedans.

- T'es sérieuse Santana ? s'exclama Blaine.

- Désolé mais Sam est complètement raide et il va me repeindre les murs. Je préfère qu'il vomisse dans les WC. Et malheureusement pour vous, les WC sont dans la salle de bain.

- Mais il est à peine 10h comment il peut être bourré à 10h ?

- On parle de Sam, Porcelaine. J'en sais rien comment il fait. Aller hop sortez de là ! Vous jouerez à saute mouton un autre jour.

- J'ai jamais autant détesté Sam, grogna Blaine en remettant son tee-shirt tandis que Kurt faisait la même chose.

Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir quand Kurt lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Blaine lâcha alors la poignée et retourna dans les bras de Kurt.

- Ooooh ! s'écria Santana derrière la porte. Si Sam vomit dans mon couloir je vous fait tout laver avec vos langues ! Elle sont déjà entraînées en plus !

- Mmmmhh, marmonnèrent Blaine et Kurt.

Blaine lui donna un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres et ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

- Oh mon dieu Porcelaine ... Ton pantalon ! s'exclama Santana en voyant que Kurt n'avait pas fermé sa braguette ni son bouton de jean.

Kurt gêné grogna quelque chose alors que Blaine souriait et il remit son pantalon correctement. Sam débarqua dans le couloir quelques secondes après, ayant du mal à marcher, aidé par Mercedes.

- Sam Evans, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de stopper c'est moi qui te le dit, déclara Kurt lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de son ami.

- Kurt ... rigola Blaine en lui attrapant la main.

- Ouais c'est ça, allons boire pour oublier ...

- C'est moi ou Porcelaine s'est dévergondé à New-York ?! hurla Santana.

Pendant toute la soirée, Kurt avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que les autres lui disait car il n'avait en tête qu'une seule chose: ce qui avait failli se passer dans la salle de bain avec Blaine. Il n'avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point il en avait envie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait attrapé Blaine et l'aurait ramené rapidement chez lui. Mais les membres du Glee Club avaient fait le déplacement spécialement pour les voir donc il se voyait mal les abandonner en milieu de soirée. Plusieurs fois, il se retrouva sur les genoux de son petit-ami à lui faire des avances mais Blaine arrivait à y mettre fin avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Puis finalement en fin de soirée, Kurt s'endormit sur le canapé dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Le lendemain matin, quand Blaine se réveilla sur le canapé de Santana, avec Kurt couché à moitié sur lui et à moitié à côté, il grogna du fait des plusieurs douleurs que sa position de la nuit lui avait causé. Il tenta d'en trouver une peu plus confortable sans réveiller Kurt. Puis il le regarda dormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- PUTAIN MAIS T'ES TARE MEC ! C'est mon cul que tu viens de toucher! hurla Puck quelque part près d'eux.

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent et un vent de panique traversa le regard de ce dernier, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Hey. C'est rien, juste Puck qui a pété un câble. Sam vient de lui faire des attouchements.

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour comprendre où il était et sourit lorsqu'il se rappela.

- Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait, déclara-t-il.

- J'ai vu ça ... sourit Blaine.

- T'étais sérieusement en train de me regarder dormir Blaine ?

- Mmmmh. T'es magnifique quand tu dors.

Les joues de Kurt devinrent rouges en quelques secondes et Blaine ne put retenir un énorme sourire. Kurt gêné, enfouit son visage dans son cou en marmonnant quelque chose. C'était l'une des choses les plus adorables que Blaine l'avait vu faire.

- Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi, ajouta-t-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

- Blaine ... murmura Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Kurt releva sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais des cris les stoppèrent.

- Rachel attends ! On pourrait en parler au moins.

- Parler de quoi ?! Je crois que tu as déjà tout dit !

Rachel et Finn arrivèrent dans le salon en se criant dessus.

- Oh s'il te plait, fais pas comme si ça te touchait ! Je sais très bien vers qui tu vas te tourner dès que je serai parti ! s'exclama Finn.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi pendant 3 mois !

- Et alors ? C'était une raison pour tomber dans les bras de Matt comme ça ?

- Je ne suis pas tombée dans ses bras Finn ! Il a été là pour me soutenir à un moment où j'en avais besoin ! Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as aucun droit de me faire des reproches sur ça.

- Alors c'est officiel maintenant ? Tu es avec lui ?

Il eut un moment de silence. Blaine regarda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Rachel n'avait jamais ouvertement dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Matt et elle. Mais ils le savaient très bien. Et à leur avis, Finn avait le droit de le savoir aussi.

- Oui Finn, répondit-elle finalement. Il se passe quelque chose entre Matt et moi.

- Tu me déçois Rachel ...

- Chacun son tour.

Sur cette phrase elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement de Santana. Finn resta un moment devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que Puck se lève pour le rejoindre.

- Ça va mec ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

Puis il retourna dans la cuisine.

- Où est la drama queen que je lui fasse la peau ? cria Santana en sortant de sa chambre. Allez vous engueuler en dehors de mon appartement putain !

- Quelle ambiance, rigola Blaine.

Kurt rigola à son tour et posa un baiser sur la joue de Blaine.

- Le devoir m'appelle, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu vas parler à Rachel?

- Oui. Elle avait l'air pas mal énervé. Et elle vient juste d'avouer à tout le monde qu'elle sortait bien avec Matt donc ...

- Allez va !

Kurt lança à Blaine lui sourit, le genre de sourire qui arrivait à illuminer la journée de Blaine. Il l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Kurt passa le reste de la journée avec Rachel, à faire les magasins et à tenter de lui changer les idées, de lui faire oublier ses histoires de coeur le temps d'une journée. Mercedes et Tina les rejoignirent dans l'après midi.

Blaine de son côté passa la journée chez Santana avec Puck et Brittany. Lorsque Blaine rentra chez les Hummel ce soir là, il fut déçu de voir que Kurt n'était toujours pas rentré mais il comprenait très bien qu'étant donné la situation avec Rachel, il ait besoin de passer du temps avec elle. Il s'installa sur le canapé dans le salon et attendit. Il ne s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte quelques minutes plus tard.

Carole et Kurt arrivèrent en même temps chez eux et rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison qui semblait vide.

- Papa ? Finn ? Blaine ? appela Kurt en entrant.

- Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quel... Oh. Regarde sur le canapé, déclara Carole en entrant dans le salon.

Kurt entra à son tour et vit Blaine endormi sur le canapé.

- Il est adorable ... ne put se retenir Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Allez va réveiller ton homme, je vais préparer le dîner déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Kurt se rapprocha du canapé et s'assit près de lui. Il caressa le visage de Blaine et lui enleva quelques boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il resta quelques minutes à le regarder puis se décida à le réveiller.

- Blaine ... chuchota-t-il tout en continuant de caresser la joue du garçon.

Blaine ouvrit doucement les yeux et quand ces derniers rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt, il ne put que sourire.

- Hey, déclara Kurt en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Plusieurs minutes oui.

- Et je ne me réveillais pas ?

- J'ai pas tenté de te réveiller, je voulais juste te regarder dormir, répondit Kurt en souriant. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ...

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué aussi, lui répondit Blaine en souriant.

Il ouvrit ses bras et Kurt s'allongea en se blottissant contre lui et en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Blaine posa un baiser sur son front et ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, dans un silence confortable juste en écoutant la respiration et les battements de coeur de l'autre. Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Burt rentra chez lui à son tour, il rejoignit directement sa femme dans la cuisine et enroula son bras autour de sa taille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Hey ! Comment était ta journée ? demanda cette dernière en souriant.

- Ennuyeuse. Les gars au garage ne me laissent plus faire grand chose, grommela Burt.

- Burt ...

- Je sais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je les laisse faire. Les garçons sont rentrés ?

- Kurt et Blaine sont dans le salon depuis un petit moment et Finn m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il restait avec Noah ce soir.

- Ok.

- Le dîner est presque prêt tu peux aller prévenir les garçons ?

- Pas de soucis.

Burt embrassa une nouvelle fois Carole sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Il ne s'attendait pas à la scène sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Kurt et Blaine proches, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou même en train de s'embrasser. Mais là c'était complètement différent pour lui. Ce qu'il voyait là maintenant, lui donnait une boule dans l'estomac tellement les deux garçons avaient l'air heureux. Il n'osait même plus les réveiller et se contenta de les regarder. Blaine était allongé sur le côté sur le canapé. Kurt lui, était aussi allongé sur le côté, face à Blaine son visage dans le cou du garçon. Blaine avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui et Kurt avait les siens tout contre Blaine. Il se surpris à remercier sans savoir vraiment qui, que les deux garçons soient entrés dans la vie l'un de l'autre comme ça. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que son fils serait devenu sans Blaine. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment aurait évolué Blaine sans Kurt. Ils avaient sauvés la vie l'un de l'autre. Et Burt serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Blaine pour être le genre de gendre dont il avait toujours espéré pour son fils. Car oui, il ne voyait pas ça autrement, Blaine allait devenir son gendre un jour ou l'autre car ces deux là étaient fait pour passer le reste de leur vie ensemble.

- Burt ? Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... Oh.

Carole le rejoint dans le salon et lorsqu'elle vit les garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre elle ne put que sourire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu comme ça. Et ça fait du bien ... déclara Burt.

- Oui ... Ils sont tellement adorables.

- C'est moi ou on a l'impression qu'il y a encore plus d'amour entre eux que la dernière fois qu'on les a vu ensemble ?

- Non ce n'est pas toi. Leur séparation à l'air de les avoir rendu encore plus fou l'un de l'autre. Vu tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, ça a dû renforcer leur relation.

- Ça pourrait paraître complètement stupide pour certains parents parce qu'ils sont tous les deux jeunes et qu'ils ont la vie devant eux, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils vont passer leurs vies ensemble, Carole. Ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer ...

- J'en suis persuadé aussi, répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

- Il faut les réveiller n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que Blaine a toujours le même estomac d'adolescent d'il y a quelques mois, rigola Carole. Je vais mettre la table.

Burt sourit à Carole avant qu'elle ne reparte pour la cuisine et se rapprocha du canapé.

- Kurt ... appela-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son fils.

- Mmmh ?

- Le dîner est servi. On vous attend dans la cuisine.

- Oh ? Ok on arrive papa.

- D'accord.

Sur ces mots il les laissa et retourna en direction de la cuisine mais il resta sur le pas de la porte.

- Blaine ? chuchota Kurt à son oreille.

Il sentit ce dernier gigoter sous lui et sourit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui déposa un tendre baiser.

- Mmmmmh, marmonna Blaine. Je t'aime Kurt, chuchota-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre que depuis le temps que tu me le dis, ça me fasse toujours cet effet. T'entendre me dire ces mots ça me rend l'homme le plus heureux du monde tu le sais ça ?

Blaine lui sourit et l'embrassa en réponse.

- Allez, mon père et Carole nous attendent pour manger. Bouge ton joli petit cul et rejoint nous, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu sais qu'il t'appartient ce "joli petit cul" Hummel.

Burt décida que c'était le moment de quitter le salon si il ne voulait pas entendre certaine trucs qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à entendre.

Après le repas, Kurt et Blaine regardèrent un petit peu la télé avec Burt et Carole puis leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher. Kurt alla directement dans la salle de bain pendant que Blaine était au téléphone avec Santana. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Blaine venait de raccrocher. Il lui sourit et alla se mettre sous les couvertures de son lit. Blaine de son côté alla vers sa valise et chercha son pyjama. Puis il se déshabilla au milieu de la chambre, devant un Kurt plutôt bien intéressé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il enfila son bas de pyjama et tourna les yeux vers Kurt car il sentait son regard se poser sur lui.

- Tu as conscience que je vais t'enlever tes habits du moment où tu seras dans ce lit n'est ce pas ? déclara Kurt.

- Kuuuuuurt.

- Oui ?

- Ton père est en bas on ne peut pas. On a qu'à attendre demain quand lui et Carole seront au travail.

- Je ne peux pas t'enlever tes vêtements parce que mon père est en bas ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptais juste m'enlever mes vêtements.

- ... Peut-être pas non.

Blaine rigola.

- C'est pas droooole. Depuis hier soir j'en meurs d'envie Blaine.

- Santana a raison, New-York te dévergonde Hummel, déclara Blaine en rejoignant Kurt sur le lit et en se mettant sous les couvertures.

- Oh ferme là !

Blaine rigola un nouvelle fois, et prit Kurt dans ses bras.

- On fait comment ? gémit Kurt dans le cou de Blaine.

- On ... Putain Kurt.

Il venait de sentir l'érection évidente de ce dernier.

- Désolé ... Ou pas.

- Kuuuurt.

- On peut faire doucement...

- On peut ... ? Oh.

- Et j'ai bien l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul a en avoir envie ... déclara Kurt en caressant la cuisse de Blaine et en se pressant contre lui.

- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai ... Oooh. Autant envie que ... Kuuurttt ... Que toi, tenta de dire Blaine pendant que Kurt commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le problème c'est que ton père ...

- Personnellement quand je t'ai dans mon lit, comme ça, j'ai tendance à oublier ce que mon père m'a demandé.

Blaine se tourna un peu pour faire face à Kurt et craqua. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone les coupa avant que les choses aillent plus loin. Il grogna et attrapa le téléphone tout en continuant d'embrasser Kurt le long de son cou. Mais lorsqu'il vit le numéro qui s'afficha il se stoppa directement.

- Blaine ? Qui c'est ? demanda Kurt en s'inquiétant de voir le visage de son petit-ami se décomposer.

- Mon ... Mon père.

- Oh.

- Je fais quoi Kurt ? Je réponds ou ... ?

- Tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il veut ?

Le regard que Blaine lui donna n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots.

- Réponds lui Blaine. Dans le pire des cas, tu raccroches ...

- Ok ...

Il se redressa un petit peu, Kurt fit de même et lui prit la main.

- Allô ?

- Blaine.

- Papa.

Blaine mit le haut-parleur de façon à ce que Kurt entende.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda son père.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec étonnement.

- Depuis quand tu te soucis de ça ?

- Blaine, est ce qu'on pourrait se voir pour discuter ?

- De quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler par téléphone. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Oui et la dernière fois que ça a été le cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Je crois que ça ne me manque pas vraiment en fait.

- Blaine fait un effort s'il te plait ...

- Que je fasse un effort ? J'y crois pas ...

- Demain soir 19h, à la maison. J'espère t'y voir. Bonne soirée Blaine.

Et sur ces mots il raccrocha. Blaine balança son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Kurt enroula son bras autour de sa taille en geste de réconfort et le serra contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ... Putain il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille sérieusement ? s'énerva Blaine.

Kurt le serra encore plus contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Après quelques minutes ce fut le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? demanda Blaine après un moment.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire ... Mais s'il te plait, si tu décides d'aller le voir n'y va pas tout seul ... Je ne dis pas que ça se passera mal mais j'ai tellement de mauvais souvenirs concernant ça que ...

- Je n'irai pas seul si je décide d'y aller.

- Promis ?

- Promis, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas si il a changé et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il te fasse quelque chose.

- Blaine ... Ce que tu me dis ne me rassure pas.

- Je n'irais pas seul je te l'ai promis.

- Tu vas y aller avec qui alors ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller.

- Ok ... Si tu veux en parler ...

- Tu es là, je sais ... On peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Oui. Ok. Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ?

- Je crois le savoir, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Est-ce que ... Tu pourrais plutôt me prendre dans tes bras et ne plus me lâcher du tout ?

- Je crois que ça je peux faire ça, répondit Kurt.

Blaine posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt et ce dernier passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du garçon. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Blaine pour s'endormir.

* * *

Donc je disais que j'ai besoin de vos avis ... Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus important, parce que ce n'est pas Klaine, mais ça fait partie quand même de l'histoire donc j'ai besoin de savoir ^^

Comme vous avez pu le constater il se passe clairement quelque chose entre Matt et Rachel. La question est:  
Est-ce que vous préférez que Matt et Rachel soit ensemble un petit peu mais qu'au final Rachel se remettre avec Finn OU que Rachel se remette directement avec Finn et qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Mattchel OU que Rachel reste avec Matt jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.

Je vous avouerai que votre avis est très important parce que je ne sais pas du tout quel choix faire pour tous les deux ^^ Donc si dans vos reviews vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez ce serait super, et je choisirai la solution qui plait le plus !

Dernière chose, maintenant je n'ai plus de chapitre écrit en avance, j'ai bien rattrapé cette avance que j'avais^^ Donc normalement je ne publierai plus qu'une seule fois par semaine (le mardi surement) et si vous voyez qu'il y a du retard, je suis désolée c'est que ça prend plus de temps que prévu !

Merci à touuus :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bon comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai mis moins de temps à écrire ce chapitre que ce que je pensais donc ... Je me suis dit, si je l'ai fini, autant le publier !

Merci à tous pour votre avis sur le couple Mattchel ou Finchel, j'ai ma réponse et à presque l'unanimité ^^ Vous allez vite comprendre dans ce chapitre le couple qui a le plus plu :P

La fic est proche des 200 reviews, j'avoue j'ai du mal à y croire et je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes les choses que vous me dites à chaque fois, la motivation que vous me donnez tous vous ne l'imaginez même pas :D Merciiiiiii !

**I'm a dinosaur:** Hahahaha ! Bon je n'ai pas eu la fin par contre "ce qu'ils sont ..." Je ne sais pas xD Pour le père de Blaine, je te laisse découvrir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et oui pour la mère de Blaine, je me suis dit qu'elle méritait ça quand même au final :) Me

**Sekai-GDL:** Héhé merci pour ton avis ;) Pour un petit passage entre Blaine et Matt, il y en a un dans ce passage et y'en aura d'autres rciii pour ton avis sur le couple Matt/Rachel ! Et oui c'est une bonne idée pour Finn ;)bien sûr :) Je suis contente que Paul plaise, je voulais vraiment avoir quelqu'un de gentil pour Katherine qui je pense, après tout mérite aussi d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie qui soit là pour elle et surtout un adulte en qui Blaine puisse avoir confiance et qui lui dise qu'il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez lui et que c'est loin d'être lui le problème ... Haha ça me manquait d'écrire des petits passages comme ça entre Santana et Blaine :D Pour le match, la réponse est juste toute simple, le match est l'après-midi et pas le soir, donc ... C'est bon pour que Blaine rejoigne son père ! Enfin bon je te laisse voir ça ;) Merciii pour ta review !

**El:** Ooooohhh :') Merciiii et moi je t'aime bien parce que tu prends le temps de la lire et d'écrire une review :D :D Hahaha bon ben ça mérite d'être clair au moins xD Mattchel à fond :P Pour l'amitié de Santana et Blaine, je suis contente qu'elle plaise parce que j'y tiens beaucoup dans cette fic :P Merciii pour tout ce que tu me dis en tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère continuer à voir ce que tu en penses :P

**Littlemisscris:** Hahaha et oui il fait fort xD Ooooh si tu as besoin de Lemon ... Comment dire ? Lis ce chapitre, le début et la fin te rendre heureuse :D

**JusteGlee:** Heyy :) Moi aussii ça me manquait d'écrire du Blaintana :P Alors j'avoue que je n'ai pas dit quelle chanson il chanterait, en fait c'est parce que j'en avais pas une particulière en tête, mais du coup je me suis posée la question vu que tu m'as demandé. Donc, comme c'est plus une école de musique, je me suis dit que Blaine a chanté une chanson piano/voix et étant une grande fan de Coldplay, je pensais à "Trouble" :) Je peux te laisser imaginer la scène maintenant :P Oooohh merciii et je retiens ton avis t'inquiète pas ;) Alors pour la question de Klaine/Mattchel/Brittana à New-York, je pense qu'ils vivront ensemble pendant un petit moment, je t'en dis pas plus ^^ Merci merci beaucouuppp ! :D

**Diva:** Hahahaha ça mérite d'être clair xD C'est noté :P !

**clairepistache:** Heeyy :) Haha le fait que Klaine soit interrompu plusieurs fois à frustrer beaucoup de monde xD Hahaha t'inquiètes pas y'a pas de soucis, j'aime bien savoir les avis des autres moi ! Oui je comprends, moi Brody je l'aimais bien jusqu'au moment où on apprend ce qu'il fait derrière le dos de Rachel, même si je me dis qu'il a pas vraiment le choix si c'est pour ses études ... Finn je ne l'aimais pas jusqu'à cette saison, là franchement dans la 4 je l'aime bien :) Enfin bref ! (c'est à mon tour de te raconter ma vie :P) Et je prends en compte ce que tu me dis, mercii beaucoup pour ton avis ! Hahahaha j'aimerais bien continuer pendant loooongtemps ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'au final il ne se passera plus rien et vous vous ennuierez : Bon je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres j'ai prévu mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai encore quelques idées en tête si ça peut te rassurer :P Merciii pour cette review ! Bisouus

**Snapou Black:** Haha pas de soucis t'inquiète pas ;) Merciiii ! Oui je comprends que ça pourrait faire bizarre ! Mais en tout cas merci pour ton avis :P Et réponse dans ce chapitre pour le père de Blaine ... Je te laisse découvrir ça !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Ouii je suis une grande fan du Blaine jaloux au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué :D Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour la discussion entre Blaine et son père et je ne t'en dis pas plus :P Merciii ! Bisouus

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** Hahaha ;) Ok pour le Mattchel, c'est noté, merciii de ton avis :D ! Haha j'imaginais bien la scène en plus quand j'écrivais et j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé :P Ooohh et ben dis toi que Santana et Brittany vont se rajouter au quatuor Newyorkais donc ... ;P Merciii pout touut !

**justmoi59:** Oooh mercii ! Oui je voulais vraiment qu'elle trouve quelqu'un et qu'elle puisse être heureuse à son tour ! Elle le mérite aussi au final ! Ok pour le Mattchel c'est noté :P

**Aliice-Klaine:** Hahahaha :P Pourquoi pas ? ça pourrait être original xD Ok, merci pour ton avis :D Et merciii pour touut :) 3

**AmaliaKlaine:** Ooooh merci c'est super gentil ! D'accord, mercii pour ton avis :P Hahaha là c'est sûr que c'était le monde des bisounours dans le chapitre précédent, mais c'est clair que ça fait du bien, même pour moi :P Je suis contente qu'il te plaise le nouveau copain de la mère de Blaine parce que vraiment, il fallait quelqu'un de bien pour elle au final ! :D

**Guest:** Hahaha je sais je sais, ça frustre qu'il soit interrompu, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils se rattrapent :P D'accoord mercii pour ton avis ! Et surtout merciii pour tout ce que tu me dis :)

**marinemaelys: **Héhé, j'avoue, je suis une grande fan du Blaine jaloux :P Hahaha je saiis que c'est frustrant, je comprends mais ... T'inquiète pas, ils se rattrapent ;) Pour la mère de Blaine, c'est sûr que je voulais qu'elle soit bien heureuse elle aussi, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle y a le droit elle aussi ! Ook, merci pour ton aviiis ;)

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra :** Hahaha bon je crois que ça mérite d'être clair là xD héhéhé j'ai des petites idées sur une scène du genre, je l'avoue :P

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heyyyyyyy ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Je suis heureuse de la revoiiiiiiiirrrrr :P :P Hahahahaha le pauvre ton chien ! Tu le sauras, la prochaine fois, éloigne le de toi quand même xD Mdrrr ah oui ça c'est sûr qu'il faut qu'ils rattrapent le temps les cocos, 8 mois c'est pas rien xD Ah oui ils se chauffent, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire :D Ah oui Rachel une vraie Klaineuse, putain si j'habitais avec eux deux mais je ne les lâcherais pas d'une semelle et je passerais trooop pour une perverse xD Mdrrrr je voulais trop trop avoir ce genre de réflexion sur le fait qu'ils aient passé le week-end tous les deux, mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas de Santana à l'horizon, je me suis dit et tiens un petit Matt pourquoi pas :D C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, Blaine doit rattraper le temps perdu et ses erreurs, d'où ses petites attentions romantiques comme ça :P Héhéhé il me le fallait le retour du Blaine jaloux, j'en ai besoin pour respirer xD T'inquiète pas, le Will tu ne devrais pas le revoir, rassure toi ! Putain ben crois moi, le jour où Kurt fait une déclaration à Blaine je te rejoins dans ton marathon, on fait le tour de la France, même du monde tant qu'à faire, en hurlant de joie ! Ce serait juste parfait ! Hahahaa bon, je cul de Blaine devrait survivre parce que moi même je ne supporterai pas d'écrire une nouvelle séparation, je pense que là c'est bon, ils en ont eu assez ! Hahaha j'ai hésité à ce qu'ils continuent dans le parc, mais je me suis dit, quand même, ce serait un peu chaud à expliquer qu'ils ne se sont fait surprendre par personne ^^ Et oui, je voulais que Blaine aussi est un rêve et que surtout il voit qu'il peut enfin avancer et le réaliser, et Juilliard ... C'est un peu l'école newyorkaise qui me fait rêver je dois l'avouer :P Héhéhé même si tu es une privilégiée, j'ai gardé le fait que sa mère trouverai quelqu'un d'autre bien secret :P Et oui, Blaine a tellement eu des problèmes avec son père que c'était obligé qu'il soit en mode protecteur envers sa mère, il ne veut que son bonheur et quand il se rend compte que Paul est quelqu'un de bien, il l'accepte :) Hahahahaha tu m'as tué :P Ouiiiii Santana et Brittany vont à New-Yooork :P Oui les premiers temps, elle vont habiter avec Klaine et Rachel ^^ Mdrrr mais t'inquiètes paaas je ne vais pas vous laisser comme çaaa, tout est rattrapé dans ce chapitre (enfin j'espère xD) Mdrrrrr voilà tu as trouvé la solution, Blaine connaîtra le canapé mais seulement avec Kurt, y'a pas d'autres solutions possible :P Comme je te disais, tu as bien deviné le fait que Blaine y aille avec Paul mais pour la raison ... Non ^^ La télépathie est à revoir sur ce coup xD Merciii merciii Hiiiiiiiii :D Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans tes reviews sérieux ! :P Bisooouuuss !

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt réveilla Blaine d'une manière bien particulière. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Apparemment il dormait profondément, mais ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Il mit sa main au niveau du torse de Blaine et descendit tout doucement, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du bas de pyjama de Blaine il faufila sa main sous son tee-shirt et le caressa. Il vit Blaine réagir en marmonnant quelque chose, puis il sourit et ouvrit un oeil.

- Tu ne voulais plus dormir donc tu m'as réveillé ? grommela-t-il en souriant.

- Yep. J'ai des envies depuis hier donc j'ai besoin de toi, rétorqua Kurt en s'installa au dessus de Blaine.

- Ah ouais ? Ben moi j'aurais préféré dormir figure toi, mentit Blaine en retenant son sourire.

- Mmmmhh quelque chose me dit que tu es en train de me mentir Anderson, chuchota Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine en posant sa main sur son érection matinale.

Blaine grogna sous le toucher de Kurt et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

- J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer ... dit Kurt en murmurant à l'oreille de Blaine tout en continuant de le caresser. On est tout seuls. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit qu'on ferait quand on serait tout seul ?

- Non ...

- Tu veux que je te le rappelle peut-être ?

- Oui je pense que j'ai besoin que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire ..

Kurt sourit. Il enleva le tee-shirt de Blaine, ce dernier le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre. Kurt mit ses deux mains sur son torse nu et le caressa jusqu'au niveau de son pantalon une nouvelle fois, sans descendre plus bas. Mais il fit en sorte que leurs érections soit pressées l'une contre l'autre à travers l'épaisseur de leurs pyjamas.

- Kuuurrttt, grogna Blaine.

Kurt s'attaqua maintenant à son cou, aux points sensibles de son petit-ami qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur, tout en continuant de frotter son érection contre la sienne et en le caressant le long de son torse.

- Putain, putain ... Kurt, gémit Blaine.

- Oui ? demanda ce dernier en tentant de se contrôler.

- Pan... Mmmh... Pantalon. Troop d'habits, bafouilla Blaine.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi !

Il descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de pyjama de Blaine et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, s'obligeant à bouger et ils grognèrent lorsque leurs érections n'avaient plus aucune friction.

- Fais ... Vite ... Kurt s'il te plait ...

Kurt enleva ensuite son caleçon puis il fit de même avec son pantalon de pyjama et son tee-shirt afin qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement nus puis il se remit dans la même position. Mais quand leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre une nouvelle fois, aucun tissu ne les séparait l'un de l'autre et les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un long gémissement. Même si Kurt voulait garder le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait, il avait de plus en plus de mal, à cause de l'excitation qui au fur et à mesure l'envahissait.

- Putain ... j'ai tellement envie de toi Blaine ... murmura Kurt contre sa peau. J'en ai marre que tout le monde nous interrompe à chaque fois ...

- Kuuurt, gémit Blaine alors que ce dernier traçait une ligne de baisers le long de son torse.

Lorsque sa bouche arriva au niveau de l'érection de Blaine, Kurt leva les yeux vers son petit-ami qui était clairement en train de perdre le contrôle en dessous de lui. Il décida de le provoquer un peu plus. Il joua avec sa langue à l'extrémité du sexe de Blaine et ce dernier ne put retenir un mouvement de son bassin, qui se leva. Kurt fut obligé de poser une main pour le retenir. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, Blaine avait la tête en arrière, appuyée contre les oreillers, et ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il gémissait ce qui ressemblait au nom de Kurt.

- Blaine ?

- Mmmh .. Putain ... Kurt ... S'il te plait ...

- Ouvre les yeux. Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne me regardes pas.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux, il les cligna quelques fois avant de descendre son regard vers Kurt.

- C'est mieux comme ça, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Kurt continua avec sa langue, sentant que Blaine était vraiment à bout, il le suppliait, gigotait et gémissait. Comprenant qu'il était en train de le rendre fou, il ne tarda pas à prendre son érection entièrement dans sa bouche et Blaine poussa un long gémissement à la fois de soulagement et de plaisir.

- Oooohh putain Kuuurt.

Kurt faisait clairement exactement ce que Blaine avait besoin car il commençait à gémir des choses incompréhensibles qui excitaient de plus en plus Kurt qui finit par se caresser lui même.

- Rhmmm ... Kurt ... Non... Tu ... Me laisses ça pour plus mmmphhhh ... plus tard.

Kurt avait oublié qu'il avait demandé à Blaine de le regarder. Il avait donc vu qu'il tentait lui même d'assouvir son besoin. Il eut besoin d'une grande force morale pour remonter sa main et Blaine la lui attrapa pour qu'il ne la redescende pas de nouveau. Il continua donc les mouvements de sa bouche autour de l'érection de son petit-ami, et il sentit que ce dernier n'était pas loin de l'orgasme.

- Oooh ... Mmmmpppphh ... Kuuurttt je vais ... Ohhhhhh.

Blaine vit que Kurt souriait. Il souriait et ses yeux étaient assombris par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il voyait ses pupilles se dilater. Il était clair que Kurt aimait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaine se libèrer alors que son sexe était toujours dans la bouche de Kurt. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit Kurt remonter jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Ils grognèrent dans leur baiser.

- Putain Kurt ... déclara Blaine une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Mmmh ?

Kurt était allongé au dessus de Blaine et avait ses bras autour de lui, Blaine lui, avait les siens autour de sa taille et caressait tendrement son dos.

- Tu sais que tu m'as rendu complètement dingue ?

- J'ai cru voir ça, rigola Kurt.

- Tu as du talent Hummel.

- Mmmhh...

L'érection toujours bien présente de Kurt venait de se frotter contre Blaine et il eut du mal à former une phrase cohérente.

- Quelque chose te dérange peut-être ? sourit Blaine.

- S'il te plait ... gémit Kurt en réponse.

- Il suffisait de demander.

Blaine tint fermement Kurt contre lui, et bascula afin de se trouver au dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurt ?

- N'importe ... Ce que tu veux ... Putain Blaine s'il te plait ... Je ... J'ai pas besoin de ... Grand chose vu toi ... ton ... OOOooh putain oui, Blaine ...

Il n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase car Blaine se colla à lui, et l'érection de Kurt se frotta contre lui. Puis il la prit ensuite fermement entre ses mains et commença ses mouvements. Il sentait le corps de son petit-ami qui gigotait en dessous de lui. Il écarta les jambes de Kurt, s'installa entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, il mit sa main qui était libre devant la bouche de Kurt. Ce dernier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te demande de faire exactement ce que tu m'as fait il y a quelques minutes, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Kurt comprit et prit les doigts de Blaine dans sa bouche. Ce dernier le regarda faire et il sentit un picotement dans son entrejambe, peu importe ce que faisait Kurt, ça le rendait complètement dingue. Blaine descendit ensuite ses doigts, il enleva sa main qui était autour de l'érection de Kurt et souleva les jambes de son petit-ami afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée.

- Ooooh Blaine ... Vas y ... Ooohhhh ...

Une fois que Kurt fut en place, Blaine prit une nouvelle fois le sexe de Kurt dans sa main puis il approcha un doigt de son autre main vers l'entrée de Kurt. Ce dernier qui avait du mal à tenir en place tentait de se rapprocher du doigt de Blaine le plus possible. Puis finalement, il entra en lui. Kurt poussa un long gémissement qui ressemblait au nom de Blaine. Ce dernier accéléra ses mouvements autour de l'érection de Kurt mais aussi avec avec son doigt et ne tarda pas à atteindre la prostate de Kurt. Il en ajouta un autre et entre ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui et ceux autour de son érection, Kurt perdit le contrôle et se libéra dans la main de Blaine en peu de temps. Ce dernier le regarda faire en souriant. Quand il vit que Kurt redescendait un peu de l'intensité de son orgasme, il l'embrassa passionnément et se laissa ensuite tomber, couché à côté de lui.

- Oh putain, déclara finalement Kurt.

- Comme tu dis, répondit Blaine en se tournant pour être face à lui.

Kurt fit de même et ils retrouvèrent face à face, leurs visages étant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je veux ce genre de réveil tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, déclara Blaine.

- Je ne suis pas contre non plus ... sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit à son tour et caressa tendrement la joue de Kurt. Ce dernier ferma les yeux au toucher et ne tarda pas à sentir les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Ils se rendormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Le réveil qu'ils avaient mis la veille sonna vers 11 heures. Blaine l'éteignit et vit que Kurt dormait toujours profondément. Il tenta de se lever sans le réveiller, ce qui fut une épreuve parce que ce dernier était collé contre lui. Quand il réussit enfin à sortir du lit, il alla prendre sa douche et se préparer.

Kurt de son côté se réveilla au son de la douche. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler que Blaine était censé retrouver Paul pour un match et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était levé. Il soupira un bon coup, car une journée au lit avec son petit-ami lui aurait bien dit. Lorsque Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, au grand regret de Kurt, il était complètement habillé et prêt à partir. Il s'approcha du lit et embrassa Kurt tendrement.

- On se voit ce soir ? murmura Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine.

- Oui.

Blaine déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Kurt avant de se retourner et d'aller vers le bureau de Kurt pour récupérer son portable et son porte-feuille.

- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu dois partir ? gémit Kurt.

- Parce que je dois aller voir un match avec ...

Il fut coupé car quand il se retourna, Kurt avait enlevé les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps et les yeux de Blaine se posèrent directement sur son érection bien évidente. Il comprit que le départ serait difficile.

- Je dois rejoindre Paul pour aller à un match Kurt.

- Mmmmh. C'est pas juste.

- Kuuurt. Remets la couverture sur toi. S'il te plait ...

Kurt rigola mais ne le fit pas, regardant simplement Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suppose que je vais être obligé d'aller voir s'il n'y a pas un gars quelque part dans Lima qui veut bien m'aider avec mon envie de ...

Blaine ne le laissa pas terminer. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et traversa la chambre à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Kurt. Il se mit au dessus de lui, recouvrant son corps nu.

- Jaloux ? sourit Kurt.

- Personne ne touche à ça ... commença Blaine en caressant le corps de Kurt du bout des doigts, de son épaule à la cuisse, à part moi. C'est bien compris Hummel ?

Le toucher de Blaine coupa le souffle à Kurt qui perdit un peu ses moyens.

- Mmmh, marmonna-t-il.

Blaine caressa le ventre de Kurt, puis l'embrassa dans le cou, le long de son torse en finissant par mettre sa langue dans le nombril du garçon.

- J'ai pas entendu de réponse ? insista-t-il finalement.

- Mmmmpphhh. Je ... Oui. Blaine. Oui. Je suis tout à toi, tenta de sortir Kurt.

- Comme je suis tout à toi, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Mmmmphhh.

- A ce soir.

Blaine se leva et prit ses affaires sur le bureau, Kurt le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt vexé. Tu me fais ça et tu me laisses tout seul ?

- J'ai pas le choix Kurt, répondit Blaine avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je t'aime ! dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Je te déteste ! cria Kurt.

**xxxxxxxx**

C'est quand il arriva devant le stade et qu'il rejoignit Paul que Blaine reçut un message de Kurt.

_A cause de toi, j'ai été obligé de faire tout le boulot tout seul. -K_

- Blaine ? Tout va bien ?

- Je ... Mmmh ... Oui ... C'est juste ... Un message de Kurt.

Il ne voulait pas paraître aussi gêné mais il avait une image de Kurt qui traversait son esprit qui l'empêchait d'être réellement lucide.

_Kurt. -B_

_Oui chéri :P ?-K_

_Ne me dis pas ce genre de truc quand je suis avec Paul. -B_

_Oh :) Je vois. Tu veux des détails ? -K_

_Kuuuuuuuurt ! -B_

_J'ai imaginé que c'était toi qui me le faisais ;) -K_

_Putain ... -B_

_Mais quand même, si ça peut te rassurer je préfère quand c'est toi qui le fait. Largement. -K_

_Kurt. -B_

_Respire Blaine, respire. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. :D -K_

_Je te déteste. -B_

_Je t'aime aussi. :) -K_

**xxxxxxxx**

Même si il passait une très bonne après-midi avec Paul, son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne cessait de penser au rendez-vous que son père avait prévu pour le soir même. Le matin même, il avait pris la décision de ne pas y aller. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Blaine et Paul montèrent chacun dans leur voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement de sa mère. Une fois qu'il descendit de sa voiture et qu'il commença à rejoindre l'entrée de l'immeuble, Paul le stoppa.

- Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quoi ? Rien du tout ...

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais totalement absent toute l'après-midi.

- Non c'est juste que ... Je suis désolé.

- Des problèmes avec Kurt ?

- Non non ! Heureusement que non !

- Ok. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu peux me parler Blaine. Je sais qu'on se connait que depuis deux jours mais je tiens beaucoup à ta mère et elle m'a tellement parlé de toi qu'en quelque sorte je m'attache vite à toi. Je veux être là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un et je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi et que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me touche que vous me disiez ça.

- J'ai cru comprendre que pas beaucoup d'hommes avaient ta confiance.

- Non ...

- Je veux faire partie de ces personnes en qui tu as confiance Blaine.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai tout de suite su que je pouvais faire confiance à Kurt. Et à cet instant précis. Je sens que je peux vous ...

- Tutoies-moi Blaine.

- Je sens que je peux te faire confiance.

- Je te promets que tu peux.

- J'ai besoin que tu n'en parles pas à ma mère. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide.

- Je ne lui dirai pas. C'est ton père pas vrai ?

- Oui. Il ... Il m'a appelé hier soir alors que ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il m'a donné rendez-vous chez lui à 19h.

- Oh.

- J'ai décidé ce matin que je n'irai pas mais ... J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser cet après-midi et ...

- Et tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Oui. Mais j'ai promis à Kurt que je n'irai pas tout seul. Et je ne veux pas l'embarquer dedans, ni Santana ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut et si les choses tournent mal ...

- Est-ce que tu veux y aller Blaine ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Je crois que oui. J'ai besoin d'être fixé.

- Alors si tu veux y aller et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je t'accompagne.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais venir chez ton père avec toi.

- Non non Paul, je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu te sentes obligé de ...

- Je ne me sens obligé de rien du tout Blaine, le coupa-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un et je veux être là pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Alors on y va ?

- Laisse moi juste prévenir Kurt.

- Bien sûr ! J'appelle ta mère pour la prévenir qu'on rentrera plus tard.

- Merci Paul. Merci pour tout.

Ils se sourirent et Blaine composa le numéro de Kurt.

- Hey. J'ai l'impression de t'attendre depuis 10 ans ... déclara Kurt en décrochant.

- Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir m'attendre un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu as changé d'avis pas vrai ?

- Oui ... Je vais aller le voir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Blaine tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais pas tout ...

- Avec Paul, le coupa-t-il.

- Oh ! D'accord.

- Je rentre directement après.

- D'accord. Je t'attendrai en regardant la télé avec Carole et mon père, je suppose. Ça va aller ?

- Je pense que oui. Il faut que je le fasse ...

- Je sais ... Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis là pour toi quand tu rentres à la maison ok ?

Blaine souffla un bon coup car il commençait à sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Je t'aime, continua Kurt car il savait très bien que c'était ce que Blaine avait besoin d'entendre.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et les mots de Kurt se répétèrent plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant qu'il lui réponde.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu ne le seras plus.

- Je sais ...

- Aller vas-y, Paul doit t'attendre.

- Ok j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Et Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Merci ...

- Je suis toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

- J'aime cette dernière phrase.

- Moi aussi, elle sonne bien je trouve, sourit Kurt même si il savait que son petit-ami ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Elle sonne parfaitement quand c'est toi qui la dit. J'y vais Kurt. Ne t'inquiète pas trop ...

- Je vais essayer.

- Ça va aller pour moi.

- J'espère. A tout à l'heure.

Blaine raccrocha et ils montèrent dans la voiture de Paul.

- Ok, on peut y aller.

- Ok alors allons-y, déclara Paul.

Le début du trajet fut silencieux. Mais Blaine se décida à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Comment tu as réagi quand ta fille t'a dit qu'elle aimait les filles ?

- Elle me l'a annoncé un peu particulièrement, elle n'avait pas prévu de me le dire ce jour là. Elle est rentrée du lycée en pleurant et est allée directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je déteste quand ma fille ne va pas bien, donc je suis allé frapper à sa porte, elle m'a finalement ouvert après quelques minutes de débat. J'avais rarement vu ma fille aussi triste. Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, qu'elle voulait sa mère ...

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ...

- Elle est morte quand Lucy avait seulement 6 ans. Un accident de voiture ...

- Oh je suis désolé ...

- Ça a été une période très difficile. Et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de sa mère, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un problème de garçons. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait me parler de tout, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que je n'arrive pas à l'aider. Elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux remplis de larmes et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'une simple histoire de garçons. Elle s'est décidée à me le dire. Au lycée ce jour là, quand elle s'est retrouvée avec une fille sur laquelle elle craquait depuis des mois, elle a fini par essayer de l'embrasser. Et après m'avoir dit ça, elle s'est effondrée et s'est excusée un million de fois. Bien sûr j'étais loin de m'y attendre mais je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que tout allait bien se passer que je serai là quoiqu'il arrive.

- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il réagisse comme ça ...

- Je sais ... Il a déjà rencontré Kurt ? Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à comprendre ...

- La fois où il l'a rencontré, il l'a frappé.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant voulu tuer mon père que ce jour là.

- Je comprends. Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé ...

- Ma mère ne l'a jamais su. Quand il s'en prenait à moi, je le supportais, je fermais les yeux et je ne disais rien. Mais quand je suis descendu ce jour là, et que je me suis retrouvé face à cette scène j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Kurt ... Il ... n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, il n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. Et que mon père ose lui faire ça ... C'est un monstre.

- Je sais bien Blaine ... Je sais bien.

- Je m'en suis voulu quand il a touché Kurt. J'ai pas arrêté de me dire que si Kurt ne m'avait pas rencontré, il n'aurait pas eu toutes ces merdes dans sa vie et ... Ça m'a juste tué de le faire vivre tout ça ...

Il n'avait jamais confié ça à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'un coup il le faisait, surtout à Paul qu'il connaissait depuis peu. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Blaine savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il y avait des personnes comme ça, où il n'y avait juste pas de raison, c'était comme ça.

- Blaine. Ecoute moi bien, ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père n'est en rien de ta faute. Tu l'as toi même dit, c'est un monstre. Et si tu n'avais pas rencontré Kurt, tu ne serais pas l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui et c'est valable pour lui aussi. Vous avez traversé ça ensemble, ça fait partie de votre histoire, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

- Je sais ... C'est juste ... Dur.

- Je comprends. Tu sais quoi ? On va aller voir ce qu'il veut. Tu vas écouter ce qu'il a à te dire et si jamais il dit des choses que tu ne veux pas entendre, tu lui dis ce que tu penses et on s'en va.

- Ok.

La fin du trajet fut silencieuse. Blaine devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il indiquait la route et qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison de son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination et que Paul éteignit le moteur il se tourna vers Blaine.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui. Il faut que je le fasse.

- Ok. Si tu as envie de partir à tout moment, tu le fais. D'accord ?

Blaine hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Ils descendirent de la voiture, et se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

- Blaine ?

- Mmmh ?

Paul le prit par les épaules afin qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

- Juste pour que tu saches. Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher, il ne se passera rien, tu as ma parole.

- Je ... Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Blaine lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et d'appuyer. Il entendit les pas de son père qui se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient stoppés et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

- Blaine.

- Papa.

Le visage de Richard Anderson se tourna vers Paul.

- C'est Paul. Le petit-ami de maman, déclara Blaine en scrutant le visage de son père pour voir sa réaction.

- Le quoi ?

- Son petit-ami vous avez bien entendu, répondit froidement Paul.

- Et tu étais obligé de l'emmener ici ?

- Quoi t'es jaloux ? se moqua Blaine.

- Entre. Et vous aussi.

Ils entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre et allèrent directement au salon.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois à Lima quand tu m'as appelé, déclara Blaine en rompant le silence.

- Pourquoi tu serais où sinon ?

- New-York. Depuis 3 mois. J'ai déménagé là-bas avec Kurt.

- Tu es toujours avec ...

- Oui. Et c'est pas près de changer.

- J'ai cru entendre qu'il avait préféré partir à New-York que rester avec toi. Et que vous vous étiez séparés.

- Pendant une période oui mais c'était plus compliqué que le fait qu'il préfère New-York à moi ... Mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ma relation avec Kurt ?

- Blaine. Je voudrais que les choses s'arrangent entre nous deux. Et avec ta mère aussi.

- Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle, s'exclama Blaine. Elle a refait sa vie, elle a pas besoin que tu la gâches de nouveau.

- Je ne vais pas ...

- Non.

- Et est-ce que je peux essayer au moins d'arranger les choses avec toi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Blaine. Je suis ton père. Tu n'as pas à avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Ah bon ? Parce que ce que tu as fait dans le passé se pardonne comme ça pour toi ?

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est ça !

- Blaine ...

- Pourquoi d'un coup comme ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain ?

- J'ai eu du temps pour y réfléchir.

- Du temps ... Et depuis quand tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir alors que c'est de TA faute ?!

- Arrête de me mettre tout sur le dos Blaine, tu as joué un rôle là dedans aussi.

- Votre fils n'a rien fait de mal, interrompit Paul.

- Oh vous la ferme, on vous a rien demandé et vous ne savez rien du tout.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, déclara Blaine sentant la colère monter. Au contraire il sait tout. Parce que maman lui a parlé, lui a raconté ses problèmes, tu sais ce que tu refusais de faire avec elle ...

- Blaine. Je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai envie que les choses marchent de nouveau. S'il te plait. Tu es mon fils.

Il eut un moment de silence. Blaine regarda son père sans savoir quoi dire.

- J'ai une soirée pour le boulot dans quelques semaines. Et c'est vraiment important que la famille soit là. Et je veux que tu sois là.

- Kurt peut venir avec moi alors ?

- ... Je ne pense pas non.

- Kurt est ma famille.

- Oui mais moi je te parle de la mienne.

- Si jamais je sortais avec une fille en ce moment, tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je l'emmène à la soirée ?

- Ça serait différent.

- Alors c'est parce que c'est Kurt que tu ne veux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas venir vous affichez tous les deux à une soirée pour mon travail.

- Pourquoi est-ce que la famille doit-être là ?

- C'est important.

- Oui mais _pourquoi_ ?

- Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il y a des soirées importantes. A chaque fois j'y vais tout seul. Les gens commencent à me poser des questions.

- Je rêve.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas renouer les liens avec moi ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je sois présent à cette putain de soirée pour faire croire que tu as une famille avec toi qui te soutient. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est être bien vu aux yeux des autres. Tu en n'as rien à foutre de notre relation. Tu veux te servir de moi ! J'y crois pas ...

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir besoin de son fils.

- Mais putain tu as besoin de moi que pour ça ! Que pour ton boulot ! Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de mois que tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle et tu reviens pour quoi ? Pour que je puisse t'aider à avoir une promotion ? En faisant mine d'être quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je te demande ça le temps d'une soirée. Tu peux très bien ne pas être coller à ce mec et emmener une fille le temps d'une soirée.

- Non mais tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire ça pour ton père.

- Je suis amoureux de Kurt. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Et jamais je ne le ferai de nouveau souffrir à cause de toi.

- Oh s'il te plait, il peut tenir le coup une soirée ! Je croyais qu'il était la personne la plus forte que tu connaisses ? Et ben c'est le moment de le montrer.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Ça voudrait dire que j'ai honte d'être vu avec lui. Tu voudrais que je lui fasse passer ça comme message ? Tu voudrais que je lui fasse ça alors que je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec lui ?

- Non Blaine.

- Quoi non ?

- Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à avoir ce mode de vie.

- Ce mode de vie ? Tu veux dire avoir une famille et vivre avec des personnes que j'aime et qui m'aiment ?

- Non. Je veux dire faire ce que tu fais avec lui. C'est juste une phase.

Blaine rigola un bon coup.

- Une phase. Ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je l'aime, et je tombe encore plus amoureux de lui chaque jour qui passe et tu oses me dire que c'est une phase ?

- Tu vas être jugé toute ta vie pour ce choix Blaine.

- Pas à New-York. La vie est beaucoup mieux à New-York qu'à Lima. On n'est pas vu comme des monstres là bas.

- Mais vous avez choisi d'être vus comme ça. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour que personne ne vous regarde comme ça. Vous avez choisi cette vie là Blaine.

- On n'a ...

- Ils n'ont pas choisi cette vie là, intervint Paul ne pouvant plus se contenir. Ils n'ont pas choisi de qui ils sont tombés amoureux. Il n'ont pas choisi. C'est à cause des personnes comme vous, aussi intolérantes et aussi fermées d'esprit, que les personnes comme Blaine et Kurt sentent le besoin se cacher. Tout est de votre faute et pas de la leur.

- Blaine a choisi ce mode de vie. Je lui en ai proposé un beaucoup mieux, il a choisi celui là, maintenant il assume les conséquences.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, déclara Blaine.

- Je t'offre une nouvelle chance de remettre ta vie dans le droit chemin et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Je te pose une question et tu vas me répondre franchement: Est-ce que un jour tu penses pouvoir accepter Kurt ?

- Non, répondit le père de Blaine sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Le coeur de Blaine se brisa en mille morceaux à ces simples mots.

- Alors c'est simple. Kurt est beaucoup plus important dans ma vie que tu ne l'es. Tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter ? Très bien. C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois alors.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Non non, mais cette fois-çi, vraiment. Ne m'appelle plus, n'essaye plus de me contacter. Ne t'approche pas de maman ni de Kurt car je n'hésiterai pas à te casser la gueule si tu touches un seul de leurs cheveux. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu parce qu'au moins je suis fixé. Je ne te veux plus dans ma vie et je suis heureux de tirer un trait sur toi pour de bon. Si un jour je fonde ma propre famille, tu peux en être sûr, tu n'en feras pas partie.

- Comme si tu allais pouvoir avoir une famille.

- J'en aurais une. Et on sera plus heureux qu'on ne l'a jamais été dans celle là. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de père.

- Tu verras, tu retrouveras vite le chemin quand tu auras compris l'erreur que tu fais.

- Jamais. La seule erreur que j'ai fait dans ma vie, c'est de t'avoir aimé et de t'avoir fait confiance. D'avoir cru que peut-être tu voulais changer.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais se retourna avant de sortir.

- Un dernier truc. Tu es un gros con. Le pire salaud qu'on puisse avoir comme père. Et je préfère ne plus en avoir que chercher à renouer avec un connard comme toi. Tu sais, j'en ai douté pendant longtemps mais aujourd'hui j'en suis persuadé, Cooper serait fière de moi et de ce que je suis devenu grâce à Kurt. Imagine juste quelques secondes l'image qu'il aurait eu de toi si il était encore là aujourd'hui. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point il aurait eu honte de t'avoir comme père.

Il sortit de la maison après ces mots. Paul se retrouva alors face à l'homme qui avait rendu la vie de la femme qu'il aimait misérable.

- Vous ne le méritez pas, et vous ne méritiez pas Katherine, commença-t-il.

- Parce que vous pensez que Katherine est avec vous parce qu'elle tient à vous ? rigola Richard. Elle se sert de vous et de votre argent comme elle l'a fait avec moi.

Paul se rapprocha de Richard et le pointa du doigt.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, j'ai autant d'argent qu'elle si vous voulez savoir. Arrêtez de ne vivre que par ça sérieusement. Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus comme ça sur elle ou sur nous, vous ne savez rien de notre histoire.

- Votre histoire ? Mon pauvre vieux, vous êtes en plein délire.

- C'est vous qui êtes en plein délire. Vous êtes complètement taré. Et vous ne supportez pas de voir que Katherine a réussi à reprendre sa vie en main sans vous. Alors que vous ? Vous faites toujours autant pitié.

- Ne me parlez pas comme ça sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me menacer comme vous avez menacé le père de Kurt? Mon pauvre vieux, l'imita Paul, vous n'avez vraiment pas de vie.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droits dans les yeux, chacun fixait l'autre avec de la rage et de la haine.

- C'est bien, continua Paul, vous avez tout réussi dans votre vie, vous avez perdu votre femme, votre fils. Vous êtes seuls et le pire dans tout ça c'est que vous n'avez même pas idée de ce à côté de quoi vous passez. Vous avez toutes les raisons d'être fière de Blaine. Il a pris sa vie en main malgré les difficultés qu'il a rencontré. Il a réussi à remonter la pente et ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a rencontré la bonne personne, la personne qui a su lui donner la force d'avancer et qui lui a donné un but. Alors oui cette personne est un garçon, oui c'est quelque chose qui vous a surpris. Mais merde, vous êtes son père, ce qui est censé importer c'est le bonheur de votre fils et pas le vôtre.

- Faites pas l'homme parfait, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Paul ne put se retenir de rigoler.

- Non c'est vrai, ma fille s'est juste mariée avec sa femme il y a deux ans mais en effet, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être.

Il vit une grimace de dégoût sur le visage de Richard Anderson. Et il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas mettre son poing dans sa figure.

- Blaine a vraiment raison ... Vous êtes le pire des connards quoi, soupira Paul.

Il vit le bras de Richard se lever comme si il s'apprêtait à le frapper, mais Paul le coupa dans son action en lui retenant le bras.

- Une dernière chose, lui dit-il. Approchez vous ne serait-ce que d'un seul millimètre de Katherine, Blaine ou Kurt, un seul millimètre, et vous comprendrez ce que c'est de se faire frapper. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait à votre propre fils ? Multiplier ça par 100, ça sera l'état dans lequel vous en sortirez.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Sur ce, profitez bien de cette longue vie de solitude qui se prépare pour vous. Oubliez pas d'être heureux, c'est le plus important, dit-il ironiquement.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la maison à son tour avant de rejoindre la voiture où était déjà installé Blaine.

- Blaine ça ... commença-t-il.

- Kurt ...

Paul comprit. Il devait le ramener chez Kurt car c'était le seul endroit où il avait besoin d'être en ce moment. C'était la personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Le trajet se fit en silence, Blaine était perdu dans ses pensées et regardait par la fenêtre. Paul de son côté était en colère et n'avait qu'une envie: retourner là bas et casser la figure de cet imbécile. Blaine avait vécu tellement de choses et savoir qu'il avait encore une difficulté à traverser avec son père lui faisait mal. Il ne connaissait Blaine que depuis peu mais avec toutes les histoires que Katherine lui avait raconté, il avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis bien plus longtemps. Ce gamin le touchait. Et il avait envie d'être là pour lui et de l'aider de la manière dont son père n'avait pas su faire preuve. Il avait besoin d'un homme adulte pour le soutenir et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

- Blaine. Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, besoin de parler, ou de n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je serai là pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaine. Ne doute pas de ça.

- Mm...Merci, balbutia Blaine.

Quelques minutes après, Paul se gara dans l'allée des Hummel et éteignit le moteur. Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que Blaine et le suivit. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et rentra. Paul fit de même. Kurt se leva du canapé dès qu'il entendit les pas de Blaine. Carole et Burt firent de même dès qu'ils le virent se lever. Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, il le regarda puis monta sans un mot.

Car il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Un seul regard de Blaine et Kurt comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

- Oh non, déclara Kurt en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait pas besoin de ça ...

- Non vraiment pas ... déclara Paul.

- Papa, Carole, je vous présente Paul le petit-ami de Katherine. Je vous laisse discuter, je monte voir Blaine.

**xxxxxxx**

- Blaine ? appela Kurt en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ce dernier était en train de faire des tours dans la chambre. Kurt referma la porte derrière lui et le regarda sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Qu'il ait voulu ça.

Il regardait pas terre tout en continuant de tourner en rond.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait voulu que je te fasse ça encore une fois.

Kurt n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il parlait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Blaine était bouleversé et cette simple vue lui brisait le coeur.

- Il a encore pensé qu'à lui, encore et toujours. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cru ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

- Blaine ... tenta Kurt.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu croire pendant quelques secondes qu'il voulait faire un effort et faire en sorte que notre relation s'arrange.

A ce moment là, le coeur de Kurt se serra. Ces mots lui firent mal car il savait à quel point Blaine avait mal à ce moment même.

- Je le hais. Je le déteste.

- Blaine s'il te plait calme toi ...

- Je le hais.

Kurt tenta de s'approcher de Blaine et le stoppa dans ses pas.

- Blaine tu trembles ...

- Je le déteste tellement.

- Je sais, je sais.

Il caressa tendrement la joue du garçon et Blaine ferma les yeux sous le contact.

- Alors pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal ? demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir des yeux remplis de larmes. Pourquoi il me fait toujours aussi mal ?

Kurt essuya les larmes du bout de ses doigts et prit le corps tremblant du son petit-ami dans ses bras. Et il s'effondra. Kurt tenta alors à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux sur le lit. Et Blaine se colla contre lui, ses bras recroquevillés sur sa poitrine et sa tête dans le cou de Kurt. Ce dernier avait entouré ses bras de façon protectrice autour de sa taille et avait sa joue collée contre celle de Blaine.

- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir Kurt. Plus jamais. C'était la dernière fois, j'ai plus de père, déclara Blaine entre deux sanglots.

- D'accord. Il ne fera plus partie de notre vie Blaine. Je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher.

- Il comprendra jamais ce que tu représentes pour moi. Il ne veux pas le comprendre.

- Il n'a jamais vécu ce qu'on vit et il ne le vivra jamais. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

- Je voulais seulement qu'il m'accepte pour ce que je suis ... Comme Burt l'a fait avec toi, comme Paul l'a fait avec sa fille ... Je voulais seulement qu'il m'aime, dit Blaine d'une voix brisée.

- Oh ... Blaine ... Mon coeur, je te jure qu'il ne te mérite pas, commença Kurt en prenant le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu vaux tellement mieux que lui. On est tous là, on t'aime tous. Tu n'as plus besoin de lui parce que l'amour qu'on te donne et qu'on va te donner vaudra tout l'amour qu'il n'a jamais su te donner. Regarder ces 3 derniers mois, tu étais avec nous, tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui. Et on sera toujours là. Et je serai toujours là. Je ne compte aller nulle part, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser Blaine.

- J'espère parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Kurt resserra son étreinte aux mots de Blaine.

- Je t'aime Blaine. Et je suis fière de ce que tu es, fière de ce que tu as accompli, fière de dire que je suis complètement à toi et ça pour toujours. Et si lui ne s'en rend pas compte, il y a bien une personne qui doit s'en rendre compte aujourd'hui là où il est, c'est Cooper. Je suis persuadé qu'il serait fière de son petit frère et c'est aujourd'hui tout ce qui compte.

Blaine tremblait dans ses bras à ses mots et il sentit encore plus de larmes couler. A ce moment précis, Kurt n'avait aucun mot pour décrire la haine qu'il ressentait envers Richard Anderson. Cet homme ne méritait rien. Il avait rendu l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde misérable et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Blaine avait fait le bon choix en décidant de sortir définitivement cet homme de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Blaine mit un moment ce soir là avant de lui raconter exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Et lorsqu'il le fit, Kurt avait envie de vomir. Richard Anderson méritait de finir sa vie seul et isolé, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

**xxxxxx**

Quelques jours après, Blaine avait réussi à mettre de côté ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père. A vrai dire, il avait eu de l'aide pour ça. Santana et Kurt s'était reliés pour lui faire passer des moments qui l'avaient complètement fait oublier la scène avec son père. Et surtout qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait des personnes qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, et c'était ces personnes qui comptaient. Seulement elles.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il était chez sa mère, Blaine reçut un appel de Matt.

- Hey mec ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai entendu l'histoire avec ton père ... déclara ce dernier lorsque Blaine décrocha.

- Ça va. Ça m'a fait ouvrir vraiment les yeux et je sais que maintenant j'ai tout essayé. Il ne veut pas changer, je ne vais pas changer pour lui moi non plus. C'est mieux comme ça, j'avais besoin de temps pour tourner définitivement la page.

- Ok ... Je suis content de voir que tu réagis comme ça Blaine. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'une soirée décompressée, sans se prendre la tête, avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton homme, je suis là.

- Merci Matt, sourit Blaine. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

- Merde Blaine ... J'ai besoin de toi.

- Oula. Tu me fais peur.

- Mais que de toi. Je ne peux pas aller voir Kurt ni Rachel. Que toi.

- Tu me fais encore plus peur.

- Je ... Je viens de te proposer une soirée tous les deux Blaine. Tu n'as pas compris ? Il faut vraiment que je te le dise ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas sur Kurt que j'ai craqué. C'est sur toi.

- P...Pardon ?

- Oh putain Blaine ! Oh putain ! J'aurais tout donné pour voir ta tête ! Oh putain !

Il entendit son ami exploser de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Putain mais t'es grave ! rigola Blaine à son tour.

- Avoue que tu étais déjà en train de t'imaginer en parler à Kurt.

- Nooon ! J'étais sous le choc c'est tout.

- Olalalalalala ! Comment j'aurais trop aimé te voir au moment où j'ai sorti ça !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Tu sais que tu vas te faire draguer un jour ou l'autre par un autre mec ?

- Mmmh. Mais ça m'étonnerai que ce soit par un des meilleurs amis de mon mec.

- En effet, rigola Matt. Mais quand même ça va t'arriver ! Il faudra que tu réagisses un peu mieux que ça quand même. Parce que si tu réagis comme ça devant un mec qui te drague, obligé il croit que c'est parce qu'il te plait et que du coup tu perds tes moyens.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Oh s'il te plait Blaine. La drague c'est universelle, c'est pour tout le monde la même chose.

- Bref, je pense que ce n'est pas pour faire une blague ou pour me trouver un moyen de réagir si un mec me drague que tu m'as appelé je me trompe ?

- Non, y'a autre chose en effet.

- Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas en parler avec Rachel ou Kurt ?

- Parce que ça concerne Rachel et Kurt est son meilleur ami. Et tu sais, y'a les codes de meilleur ami, genre il gardera des trucs pour lui qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il dise ou alors il lui répétera des trucs que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache enfin tu vois quoi.

- Euh ... Ouais si on veut. Donc ?

- Je ... Je craque pour Rachel.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?

- Ben oui ... Je sais pas, vu que tu m'avais demandé quand j'étais venu te chercher à l'aéroport, je me suis dit que tu t'y intéressais et que tu voudrais peut-être savoir ... Enfin ...

- Non mais Matt ... Ça fait 3 mois que je vis avec Kurt et Rachel dans l'appartement où tu passes la plupart de ton temps. Donc bien sûr que j'ai remarqué que tu craques pour Rachel.

- Oh.

- C'est pas seulement pour ça que tu m'appelles.

- Bon ok ... On n'a jamais rendu ça officiel tous les deux. Il s'est passé des trucs, je passerai les détails, mais voilà on n'a jamais vraiment parlé d'une histoire entre nous deux. Et ... Je craque vraiment pour elle. Et là elle est à Lima ... Avec Finn. Et ... J'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux alors que j'ai rien le droit de dire parce qu'on est pas exclusifs et ... Putain Blaine, dis moi qu'il ne se passe rien à Lima entre eux deux.

- Hey, respire Matt. Bon, je vais te rassurer. Il y a quelques jours, Rachel a annoncé à Finn et à nous tous vu qu'on était dans la même pièce, qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Putain, elle m'avait dit que le jour où elle en parlerait ce serait parce qu'elle voit quelque chose de sérieux entre nous deux ... Oh putain.

- Je viens d'illuminer ta journée c'est ça ?

- T'as même pas idée ! Attends je réfléchie !

- Tu réfléchies à quoi ?

- Ben à un moyen d'illuminer ta journée aussi !

- Oh.

Il eut un petit moment de silence avant que Matt reprenne.

- Je sais ! Tu te rappelles de la période où vous étiez séparé ?

- T'en as d'autres comme ça Matt ?

- Ah ouais ... Vous étiez dans un sale état tous les deux, bien sûr que tu t'en rappelles. D'ailleurs, faudra que tu m'expliques un jour cette séparation parce que vraiment je ne comprends pas trop. Bref, il est sorti avec deux mecs deux soirs dont un qu'il a embrassé.

- Non mais Matt, sérieux ?

- Rooh mais attends deux secondes ! Et beh ! Kurt a raison t'es vraiment jaloux toi !

- Dis le mec qui était en train de péter un câble parce que sa copine qui n'est même pas sa copine, est dans une autre ville avec son ex.

- Bon ça va hein. Donc je disais, quand il a embrassé ce mec, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien ressenti que c'était comme si il avait embrassé une fille !

- Matt ... En quoi imaginer Kurt embrasser un autre mec, même si il n'a rien ressenti, pourrait illuminer ma journée ?

- Non mais t'imagine quand même ! Ça veut dire que le mec doit vraiment embrassé comme de la merde ! Il fait le beau à NYADA mais en vrai ... Il est complètement nul !

- Là ça commence à aller mieux, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Je savais que si je commençais à me foutre de sa gueule ça irait ...

- En même temps tu me prends par les sentiments. Je hais ce mec.

- Ah carrément ?

- Il a embrassé Kurt et il le drague juste devant moi, j'ai cru que j'allais lui foutre mon poing dans ...

- Oh hé ! On se calme !

- Ok ... Ok ... Ne me parle plus de lui alors.

Il eut un petit moment de silence.

- N'empêche j'ai la trouille Blaine.

- Parce que tu vas être celui qui te dévoile en premier ?

- Ouais ... Tu as fait comment toi ?

- Je lui ai chanté une chanson et après je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais ... Il faut que tu sois franc et que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens envers elle.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire peur ... Et imagine elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ...

- Matt ... Au lycée Rachel voyait Finn comme l'homme de sa vie, donc si elle lui a annoncé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous c'est qu'elle tient vraiment à toi.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh que oui.

- Parce que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ...

- Crois moi, ça vaut le coup.

- Oh je te crois, quand je vois votre histoire avec Kurt, bon si tu enlèves les 8 mois incompréhensibles, franchement je me dis que ça vaut le coup.

- Bien sûr que ça le vaut. Rends Rachel heureuse c'est tout ce que je te demande, elle le mérite.

- Je ferai tout pour.

- Et sois heureux toi aussi, tu le mérites autant qu'elle.

- Blaine ... Les déclarations c'étaient tout à l'heure, et je t'ai dit ensuite que c'était une blague ...

- Oh ferme là ! rigola Blaine.

- N'empêche vous me manquez ... C'est pas pareil New-York sans vous ...

- T'inquiète on reviendra en force.

- Comment ça ?

- On aura de nouvelles recrues.

- Qui ?

- Tu te rappelles de Santana ?

- Comment l'oublier ?

- Eh ! T'avais dit que tu étais sérieux vis à vis de Rachel !

- Non mais Blaine ... Pas comme ça ! Je dis ça parce que je ne pourrais pas oublier le moment où on s'est rencontrés dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle m'a tué ce jour là ! Vous faisiez des têtes avec Kurt, c'était à filmer sérieux !

- T'as vraiment envie que je recommence à te détester Matt ?

- Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

- Ouais enfin, en ce qui me concerne ça sera un pas de géant.

- Et un petit drôle en plus ! Je commence à être jaloux de Kurt.

- Tu vas voir, je vais lui raconter tout ce que tu me dis et quand tu te retrouveras face à lui, tu feras moins le malin.

- J'avoue que je n'ai encore jamais testé la jalousie de Kurt ...

- Oh moi je l'ai vu en action et il peut être très menaçant.

- Ah tu t'es déjà fait dragué par un autre mec alors ?

- Nope. C'était une fille.

- Oooh ! La "grosse pétasse qui se croyait belle et sexy et qui arrêtait pas de te tripoter alors que c'était à lui de le faire" ? J'ai cité Kurt.

- Il a dit ça ? demanda Blaine en rigolant.

- Yep. Oh et il m'a dit d'autres trucs aussi. En fait si, j'ai déjà testé la jalousie de Kurt.

- Il a dit quoi ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Quand vous n'étiez plus ensemble, il a cru pendant un moment que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre. Et il m'a dit que si il se retrouvait face à cette personne il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Parce que tu lui avais dit que tu étais à lui et que tu le serais toujours. Je pense que si tu avais vraiment eu quelqu'un à ce moment là, cette personne ne s'en serait pas sortie vivante si elle avait rencontré Kurt.

- Putain de merde, soupira Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- Mon mec est sexy.

Il entendit Matt rigoler.

- Ecoute, il va falloir que je te laisse là Matt.

- Oh putain, je t'ai donné envie pas vrai ?

- Yep.

- Tu vas rejoindre Kurt ?

- Yep.

- Bon, ben je te laisse alors. Éclatez vous, hein.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. A plus Matt !

- Merci pour tout mec.

- De rien.

- Bye.

- Bye. Et tu brises le coeur de Kurt, j'te brise autre chose.

- Je sais que tu rêves de le faire, mais tu en n'auras pas l'occasion, crois moi.

- T'es con ! Aller à plus Blaine.

- Bye !

Blaine raccrocha et à ce moment là, Paul entra dans le salon où il était. Il s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Paul.

- Oui oui.

Il écrit un message à Kurt:

_J'ai envie de toi -B_

- Maman travaille jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Elle doit finir dans deux heures et demi normalement. Et moi je vais devoir y aller aussi. Par contre elle a oublié ses clés ici. Ça te gêne d'attendre qu'elle rentre du boulot ?

- Non pas de soucis.

Blaine sentit son portable vibrer.

_Oh ! Et tu as envie de quoi exactement ;) ? -K _

_Que tu sois en moi -B_

_Oh putain. BLAINE. -K_

_Tu me demandes je te réponds sexy boy ;) -B_

_ Tu rentres dans combien de temps ? -K_

- Bon aller, j'y vais moi, déclara Paul, on se voit plus tard Blaine !

- Yep ! A plus !

Il entendit la porte claquer.

_Viens chez ma mère, j'ai l'appart pour moi pour quelques heures. On aura aucune raison d'être discrets ... -B_

_J'arrive le plus vite possible. -K_

Blaine sourit car il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Penser à Kurt qui était jaloux et possessif envers lui, ne lui avait donné qu'une envie c'est qu'il le montre. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus ils pensaient à ce qui allait se passer avec Kurt et plus l'excitation grandissait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il se rua vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et attira Kurt dans ses bras en ferma la porte avec son pied.

- Merde Blaine, j'ai dû trouver une excuse pour quitter les filles comme ça d'un coup, marmonna Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Tu leur as dit que ton petit-copain devenait de plus en plus excité à l'idée de t'avoir en lui.

- Blaine ... grogna Kurt en l'embrassant passionnément.

Blaine plaqua Kurt contre le mur qui était le plus proche.

- Tu sais que je n'ai et que je n'ai toujours eu que toi en tête ? demanda Blaine alors qu'il s'attaquait au cou de son petit-ami.

- Mmmh.

- Je ne suis qu'à toi, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Tu as intérêt. La personne qui te touche à ma place aura affaire à moi, s'exclama Kurt.

- Putain Kurt ...

Kurt prit finalement Blaine par la main et l'amena dans le salon, sur le canapé. Il s'allongea au dessus de lui.

- Ce que tu m'as dit par message ...

- C'est ce que j'ai vraiment envie maintenant.

- Oh, sourit Kurt.

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa veste et Blaine le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il vit que c'était le lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs qu'il en sortit, Blaine ne put que sourire.

- Tu sais que j'ai de quoi faire dans ma chambre ?

- On sait jamais, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'on n'ait rien. Et je me rappelle très bien que tu m'as dit que tu te le faisais toi même, donc je suppose que ton lubrifiant a dû bien descendre, pas vrai ?

Kurt vit les joues de Blaine devenir toutes rouges et il rigola.

- Je t'ai dit que je trouvais ça sexy Blaine.

- On est trop habillés, déclara ce dernier. Beaucoup trop habillés.

- Tu es sûr que ta mère rentre dans quelques heures ?

- Deux heures si tu veux que je sois précis. Aller hop, déshabille toi sexy.

- Ou déshabille moi.

Blaine sourit et attira Kurt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il lui passa les mains en dessous de son tee-shirt et le lui enleva en le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête. Kurt s'était installé entre ses cuisses et leurs érections étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, à travers l'épaisseur de leurs sous-vêtements et de leurs jeans. Kurt défit le bouton du pantalon de Blaine, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Blaine grogna dans son baiser et pressa le corps de Kurt encore plus contre lui. Il entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille de Kurt.

- Hey ... Attends un peu, sourit Kurt en posant ses deux mains sur les cuisses nues de Blaine.

- Je ... J'ai envie ...

- Je sais, mais il faut peut-être qu'on soit nus avant non ?

- Oh putain oui. Oui Kurt.

- Laisse moi faire alors, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Blaine.

Il se redressa un peu, et fit en sorte d'enlever le tee-shirt de Blaine. Puis il enleva son pantalon tandis que son petit-ami le regardait en se mordant la lèvre. Kurt se pencha ensuite pour embrasser une nouvelle fois mais Blaine le stoppa.

- Encore trop habillés, soupira-t-il en fixant le caleçon de Kurt.

- Ooooh ça.

Kurt se redressa une nouvelle fois, et enleva son sous-vêtement sous le regard avide de Blaine. Quand il fut complètement nu, il fit en sorte que Blaine le soit lui aussi. Mais avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, il leva son regard vers Blaine. Sauf que le regard de ce dernier parcourait chaque millimètre de son corps.

- Kurt ...

- Oui ?

- Comment tu peux être aussi parfait ?

Kurt sourit et regarda Blaine tendrement.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, en suçant toutes les parties dont il avait accès et surtout en laissant des marques bien évidentes. Il sentait Blaine gigoter et gémir en dessous de lui. Il aimait se dire qu'il lui faisait cet effet là. Qu'il arrivait à lui faire perdre le contrôle tout comme Blaine en était capable en quelques minutes.

- Kuuurt ... Putain ...

Il descendit sa bouche le long du torse de Blaine, suçant de nouveau sa peau comme il aimait le faire et surtout comme Blaine semblait aimer. Il sentit la main de Blaine descendre, il baissa donc son regard et remarqua que ce dernier était en train de se caresser. Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et posa sa propre main sur celle de Blaine et le regarda en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Blaine ?

- Mmmhhh.

- Tu ne touches pas à ça, Mister.

Il prit la main de Blaine et lui enleva de son érection.

- Kkuuurrrt.

- Si tu veux toucher quelque chose, tu me touches moi.

- Putain Kurt tu me rends dingue.

- C'est le but, chéri, c'est le but.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Blaine entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui, il cherchait le moindre frottement qui pourrait soulager son érection. Kurt prit le lubrifiant sur la table basse et en mit sur ses doigts.

- La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça sur un canapé, c'était notre première fois, déclara Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Kurt le regarda à son tour en souriant.

- Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de cette première fois Kurt ...

Kurt se réinstalla entre les cuisses de Blaine. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pressa de nouveau contre lui, lui laissant un meilleur accès.

- C'était parfait, commença Kurt. J'avais peur d'être lié à quelqu'un de cette manière, j'avais peur du regard que tu aurais sur moi ...

Il entra un doigt en Blaine.

- Oh mon dieu ... soupira ce dernier.

- Et tu as réussi à me faire oublier toutes ces peurs ... Tu as réussi à faire en sorte que j'ai une totale confiance en toi ... Et putain Blaine ça vaut le coup ...

Il entra un nouveau doigt en Blaine.

- Kuuuurttt. Oui putain ...

- Parce que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ces moments là avec toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oh mon dieu ... Moi non plus Kurt ... Moi non plus. Oooooooohhh.

Kurt accéléra ses mouvements.

- C'est pour ça que tu te le faisais, quand on était séparés ?

- Mmmh.

- Tu préfères quand c'est moi qui le fait ?

- Mmmh. Ooooohhhh.

- Blaine.

Kurt adorait voir qu'il avait le contrôle sur Blaine à ce moment, ça l'excitait de plus en plus.

- Oui Kurt ... Je préfère quand c'est toi ... Putain que oui quand c'est toi qui me le fait. S'il te plait ... OOOOH KUUUURT.

Kurt sourit. Il venait d'atteindre sa prostate. Et il comprit à ce moment là que c'était le moment de faire ce que Blaine attendait depuis un long moment. Il enleva ses doigts de Blaine, ce dernier poussa un long gémissement à la sensation de vide. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Kurt et comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de ça, lui dit-il.

Il défit le paquet du préservatif, et le déroula sur le sexe de Kurt qui gémit.

- Putain Blaiiine.

- Je sais ... Je sais.

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant des mains de Kurt et en mit sur ses doigts afin d'enduire l'érection de son petit-ami. Ce dernier grogna de plus belle et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

- Vas-y maintenant Kurt.

La voix de Blaine le surprit, car elle était toute près de son oreille, il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Blaine s'était mis en position, les jambes très écartées et il n'attendait plus que lui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... soupira-t-il. Tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience un jour Blaine Anderson ...

Il s'installa entre les cuisses de Blaine et s'approcha de son entrée.

- Putain Kurt vas-y ... J'en peux plus ... S'il te pl... OOOOOOhhhhh putain oui !

Kurt venait d'entrer en lui. Blaine laissa basculer sa tête en arrière et gémit sous le plaisir que Kurt lui procurait. Ce dernier commença ses mouvements de va et vient et gémit à son tour parce qu'être en Blaine lui procurait une sensation inexplicable.

- Merde merde Blaine ... Mmmmmhhh.

- Embrasse moi Kurt.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, le baiser cependant n'avait rien de doux et tendre, il était sauvage et passionné. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient l'une à l'autre et étaient rythmées à la fois par les gémissement de Blaine et les grognements de Kurt. Ils finirent par se séparer et ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre. Leurs corps bougèrent en rythme l'un avec l'autre, c'était comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un.

- Putain Kuuuurtt. Je peux pas tenir ..

- Non. Blaine ouvre les yeux.

Il le fit.

- Attends moi, contrôle toi. Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble.

- Ok ... Ok ... Oooooh.

- MMmmmhhhh.

Blaine tenta le plus possible de se contrôler et il lui fallait une force énorme pour ne pas se libérer, surtout maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'ils voyaient leurs corps bouger ensemble. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de Kurt et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, comme pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement une nouvelle fois et Kurt accéléra ses mouvements, atteignant plusieurs fois la prostate de Blaine et l'envie de se libérer devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, il n'en pouvait plus. Et pour son plus grand soulagement Kurt semblait proche aussi.

- Mon dieu Blaine ... OoooOOH .. Maintenant ... Mainte...

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Blaine pour se libérer. Il cria le nom de Kurt et ce dernier le suivit, leurs orgasmes les frappa et ils étaient pratiquement sûr qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bruyants. D'habitude ils devaient se retenir pour Burt, ou Rachel ou Matt. Mais là, ils étaient que tous les deux et ils avaient besoin de vraiment se lâcher. Kurt se retira de Blaine et se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui. Ils avaient du mal à reprendre leurs souffles. Leurs regards se croisèrent et de grands sourires illuminèrent leurs visages.

- Putain ... Kurt ...

- Comme tu dis.

- C'est moi où tu cherchais à m'achever ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

- Mmmmhhh je sais pas trop.

- T'aimes bien avoir le contrôle comme ça sur moi Hummel ?

- Mmmmhhh. Mais j'aime bien quand tu as le contrôle sur moi aussi, murmura timidement Kurt.

- Heyyy, sourit Blaine en soulevant le menton de Kurt pour qu'il le regarde. Après ce que tu viens de faire et de dire, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une raison pour que tu aies cette toute petite voix ?

Kurt sourit à son tour.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt. Plus que tout au monde.

- Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Oh mon dieu ce qu'on est niais ... soupira Kurt en souriant avant d'embrasser Blaine tendrement.

Kurt ferma ensuite les yeux et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaine. Il mit que quelques secondes à sombrer dans le sommeil. Le seul soucis, c'est que Blaine s'endormit peu de temps après, et que Katherine Anderson allait rentrer du travail dans peu de temps. Sauf que c'était un détail que les deux garçons avaient apparemment oublié.

Ce fut l'interphone qui réveilla Blaine. Il ne capta pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Il ouvrit un oeil, vit Kurt qui était toujours dans ses bras, _très nu_, il sourit à cette vue. Et referma de nouveau les yeux. Sauf que l'interphone sonna une deuxième fois. Blaine mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que c'était.

- Oh putain ! s'écria-t-il. Kurt ! Kurt ! Réveille toi !

Il remua l'épaule de Kurt qui sous la panique de son petit-ami ouvrit un oeil.

- Mmmh. Blaine ... Quoi ?

- Si tu ne bouges pas dans les secondes à venir, je ne pourrais pas ouvrir à ma mère qui est en train de sonner à l'interphone en bas.

- QUOI ? s'écria Kurt en se redressant.

Blaine put enfin se lever du canapé et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- On a exactement deux minutes pour remettre le canapé en ordre.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... gémit Kurt.

Il se leva à son tour et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le canapé. En effet, il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le couverture qui recouvrait normalement le canapé était froissée et tombait à moitié par terre, les coussins étaient par terre, la boîte de préservatifs étaient renversée sur la table basse, le tube de lubrifiant était par terre, ouvert.

- Oh merde, déclara Blaine en arrivant vers Kurt.

- Je m'occupe de remettre le canapé en place, occupe toi de tout ce qu'il y a par terre et sur la table basse, indiqua Kurt.

Blaine acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent de tout remettre en ordre. En à peine une minute, le canapé fut de nouveau comme ils l'avaient trouvé avant. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil autour et Blaine avait apparemment tout rangé lui aussi.

- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir à ta mère, soupira Kurt, putain à quelques secondes près on se faisait choper bien comme il faut.

Il vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Blaine.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kurt.

- Tu veux accueillir ma mère comme ça ? demanda-t-il tandis que son regard se baladait sur le corps encore complètement nu de Kurt.

Blaine attrapa son tee-shirt qui était par terre en rigolant alors que Kurt venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était toujours pas habillé.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être le seul à voir ça, sourit Blaine en se rhabillant.

Kurt grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et enfila son caleçon. Ils entendirent la poignée qui tentait de s'ouvrir. Mais la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé.

- J'ai fermé exprès au cas où, expliqua Blaine en se rhabillant de plus en plus vite.

- Je fais quoi ? gémit Kurt.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rhabiller.

- Salle de bain. Maintenant, s'exclama Blaine. Vite ! Vite !

- Oh c'est pas vrai ...

Kurt attrapa ses affaires par terre, et couru vers la salle de bain. Blaine se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et attendit d'entendre celle de la salle de bain claquer avant d'ouvrir, sa mère le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps pour répondre à l'interphone ? s'exclama-t-elle en entrant.

- Je regardais la télé, j'ai pas entendu l'interphone.

- Et tu as laissé la porte d'entrée fermée alors que tu m'as ouvert en bas ?

- J'ai oublié, marmonna Blaine.

Katherine déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se rendit au salon, suivit par son fils qui jeta un coup d'oeil vers la salle de bain.

- Tu es seul ? demanda sa mère lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon.

- Non ... Kurt est dans la salle de bain. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, je vais peut-être aller voir.

- Oh ! D'accord, répondit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé. J'attendais qu'une seule chose, pouvoir enfin me détendre sur le canapé je t'avouerai.

_Oh c'est pas vrai ..._

Les images de Kurt et lui sur ce canapé remontèrent à la surface et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour qu'elles disparaissent. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller voir Kurt, mon chéri ?

La phrase de sa mère sortit Blaine de sa rêverie.

- Oui ... La salle de bain. Kurt. J'y vais, bafouilla-t-il.

Il alla donc jusqu'à la salle de bain et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Sauf que quand il entra, il tomba sur Kurt qui était entrain d'entrer dans la douche. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se racla la gorge.

- Oh mon dieu Blaine ! sursauta Kurt. Putain ! J'ai cru que c'était ta mère !

Blaine rigola et s'approcha de la douche. Il s'assit sur le meuble de la salle de bain et regarda Kurt à travers les vitres de la douche.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche après ce qu'on a fait ... se justifia Kurt en voyant que Blaine le regardait.

- T'imagine même pas la force qu'il me faut pour ne pas venir te rejoindre là tout de suite, soupira Blaine.

- Oui je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas déjà fait, s'exclama Kurt en laissa couler l'eau sur son corps.

- Mmmh. Je viens juste de voir ma mère s'affaler sur le canapé où on a fait l'amour quelques minutes avant.

- Oh mon dieu, gémit Kurt.

- Donc je préfère garder ça pour quand on sera un peu plus en privée. Même si mon dieu je rêve de poser mes mains sur ce merveilleux corps Hummel, déclara-t-il en mordant sa lèvre.

- Oh c 'est pas vrai, gémit Kurt, ne me dit pas des trucs comme ça s'il te plait. Sors de la salle de bain Blaine.

- Nope.

Blaine avait un grand sourire aux lèvres car il voyait très bien le malaise de son petit-ami.

- T'aimerais que je te fasse quoi là tout de suite ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh c'est pas vrai. Ta mère est juste à côté et on a failli se faire prendre une fois, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- On ne fait rien de mal Kurt, on discute.

- On discute c'est ça, grommela Kurt alors qu'il était en train de se savonner.

- T'aimerais que ce soit moi qui te fasse ça pas vrai ? Mes mains qui te nettoient le corps comme ça.

- Oh mon dieu.

- Tu aimerais que ce soit moi qui te caresse là où tu es en train de te caresser Kurt ?

- Mmmmhhh.

- Tu ...

- Blaine ! hurla Katherine de la cuisine.

- Merde, grommela Blaine. Oui ? cria-t-il à son tour.

- Tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive ! cria-t-il. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il va falloir que tu t'occupes de ça tout seul Kurt.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche. Kurt se tourna vers lui et Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres.

- Imagine juste que c'est moi qui te le fait.

Sur ces mots, il sourit une dernière fois vers Kurt et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle de bain.

- Kurt prend une douche à cette heure là ? demanda Katherine alors que son fils entrait dans la cuisine.

- Oui ... Il ... mmmhhh. Il avait besoin de ...

- Ok. Je pense que je ne veux pas en savoir plus, rigola-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour préparer le repas.

La douche recommença à couler après un long moment et Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Pour le père de Blaine, je tiens juste à dire que c'est vraiment fini, Blaine coupe les ponts et ne veut pas le revoir. Je ferai surement en sorte qu'il fasse une apparition dans l'avant dernier chapitre ou le dernier je ne sais pas encore !

Bon ben encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand sera la suite. J'écris et je publie le chapitre le plus vite possible c'est promis ! Je vous dit que ça sera soit le week-end prochain, soit en début de semaine prochaine je ne sais pas trop ! Tout dépendra du temps que je mets !

Encore une fois, merci à tous !


	25. Chapter 25

Hey hey tout le monde :)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, pour la suite je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la faire en une semaine parce que je suis dans une période où j'ai pas mal de travail (partiels et compagnie) donc je ne vous promets pas de pouvoir écrire le prochain en une semaine ! Ah moins que j'arrive à m'en sortir, je ne sais pas :D

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews :') Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre !

**Sekai-GDL:** Hahaha mercii ;) Oui il fallait bien que je rattrape la frustration des deux derniers chapitres quand même :P Oui exactement pour Paul, Blaine a besoin d'un adulte en qui il peut avoir confiance et qui peut remplacer cette image de père puisque le sien n'en n'a jamais vraiment eu une. Mdrr je me demandais justement si quelques un d'entre vous allaient y croire pour la blague de Matt, bon ben d'après ce que j'ai vu oui xD Merciiiii

**marinemaelys:** Ouiii je me suis bien rattrapée je vous en ai mis deux pour le prix d'un xD Pour le père de Blaine, vous entendrez plus parler de lui, sauf pour une scène où il va apparaître, mais rien d'énorme en tout cas ! Je pense qu'il reste environ 5 chapitres, à moins que ça change d'ici là :)

**Mia-zure:** Hahaha :D il faut être patieeenteeee :P Mais tu as un petit avant-goût avec une discussion mariage à la fin du chapitre ;)

**Klaine .ChrisandMe:** Mdrr :P Blaine avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme Paul, et bien mettre fin aux conneries du père de Blaine ^^ Oui je crois que tu as tout dit haha :D Merciiiii !

**justmoi59**: Merci, je pense que c'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait en tout cas :) Et oui je pense qu'elle va finir par se douter à force xD

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra :** Mdr bon au moins c'était une blague hein ! Faut pas faire de crise cardiaque xD Ben ... J'en ai détesté et haïs moi des personnages de fics si ça peut te rassurer ! ^^

**Laurine:** Oooh merciii :D C'est exactement ce que je me dis quand j'écris des scènes Klaine, ça fait du bien parce que leur relation dans la série me déprime un peu beaucoup quand même ! Hohooho ça je te laisserai le découvrir ;) Merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**FxckNyamaLoL:** Oooh mais t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave :) Hahahaha je suis pareil que toi, je réagis un peu dans l'extrême en lisant des fics, on se rejoindrait en HP alors :D Ah bon tant mieux si il n'y a plus de nuits blanches quand même ... xD Le petit manque d'une Lopez est rattrapé dans ce chapitre ;) Bisouuus et merci pour ta review !

**FanDeTaFic:** Oooooh déjà j'adore ton pseudo xD Merci à toi, vraiment ça me fait plaisir de lire des reviews comme ça !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Y'a pas de soucis t'inquiète pas ! Mdrrr il fallait que je rattrape la frustration des deux autres chapitres sinon je ne m'en serai pas sortie vivante ^^ Je suis un peu une accro du Blaine jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'il y en a quand même pas mal ;) Et oui je crois que tu as bien résumé pour le père de Blaine ...

**clairepistache:** Cette chanson est juste magnifique, la voix de Darren est juste parfaite *_* Merci beaucoup !

**Lafolleduklaine**: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Mdrrrr c'est bon maintenant on le sait toutes les deux, on est des perverses sadiques, plus la peine de se cacher et d'en avoir honte on peut se l'avouer à toutes les deux xD Hahahaha oui c'est sûr qu'on a vu un autre côté de Kurt dans ce dernier chapitre, le Kurt provocateur :P Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Blaine aime ça :P Oui c'est sûr que c'est bien pour tous les deux que Paul soit entré dans la vie de Blaine et sa mère, ils en avaient besoin ! Et ben je dois te l'avouer aussi, je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas faire en sorte que le père de Blaine ait changé. Mais je me suis dit pareil, après tout ce qu'il a fait à son fils, tout ce qu'il a dit, il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis comme ça du jour au lendemain, c'est pas possible. Hahaha j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement pour la jalousie de Blaine et son père xD Oui alors vraiment leur seul point commun ! Oooh et ben je crois que tu as dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas pour son père, merci c'est exactement ça ! Ah oui c'est sûr que heureusement que Kurt est là, y'a pas de doute, c'est vraiment de lui qu'il a le plus besoin ! Mdrrrr tu m'a sfait trop rire pour Matt :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA toi et ton coca ! Hahahahahahahahahaha je me remettrai jamais de cette image xD Des gros chaudard oui mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on les aime aussi xD J'avouuue je t'ai fait le retour du canapé sans même m'en rendre compte mdrrrrr ! Merciiii merciiiiii ! :P :P Bisouuusss

**c2c .com:** Hey :) Oui c'est sûr, comme je disais dans les autres reviews, c'est vraiment ce que Blaine et sa mère avaient besoin ! Ah oui je comprends :) Je suis pareil, si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un comme ça dans ma vie, cette personne ne s'en sort pas vivante, autant prévenir xD Je pense qu'il reste environ 5 chapitres, donc ça tournera autour de 30 en tout, mais bon après ça peut changer d'ici là si j'ai une nouvelle idée ou truc du genre ! Merciii pour ta review !

* * *

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Kurt le lendemain matin alors que Blaine et lui étaient sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- Mmmh ?

- Aujourd'hui, on passe une journée que tous les deux.

- Ça me va, sourit Blaine en attirant Kurt dans ses bras.

Il commença à embrasser Kurt le long de sa mâchoire puis le long de son cou.

- Non je ne disais pas ... Oooohh ... Blaine ... Je voulais dire ... Oooohhh ... Sortir.

- Sortir ? demanda Blaine en s'éloignant de Kurt pour lui faire face.

- J'ai vu que il y avait la fête foraine qui s'est installée on pourrait y faire un tour cet après-midi ?

- Ça me parait parfait, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Je savais que tu craquerais pour la fête foraine. 10 ans dans ta tête Blaine, déclara Kurt en rigolant.

- C'est même pas vrai ! s'exclama Blaine en faisant la moue.

- Oh mon dieu ... S'il te plait, là c'est encore pire.

- C'est pas parce que j'aime les fêtes foraines ...

- Et les Disney ...

- Ok, les fêtes foraines et les Disney que j'ai 10 ans dans ma tête, répondit Blaine vexé.

- Blaine ... Moi j'aime ça ...

Kurt s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Blaine ne put retenir le début de sourire au coin de sa bouche. Kurt plaça ses deux jambes au dessus de celles de Blaine et se tourna de manière à lui faire face. Il colla son front à celui du garçon.

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

- Mmmh.

- Plus que tout.

- Mmh

- J'aime bien le fait qu'on dirait que tu aies 10 ans, je trouve ça chou ...

- Kurt ?

- Mmh ?

- Je vais te montrer un truc que les gamins de 10 ans ne savent pas faire ..

- Quoi donc ? demanda Kurt le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se pressa contre lui et les deux garçons tombèrent à la renverse, Blaine au dessus de Kurt. Ce dernier enroula ses mains autour du cou de Blaine avant les balader ensuite dans les cheveux du garçon. Blaine descendit ses mains jusqu'au niveau du tee-shirt et passa ses mains en dessous, avant de commencer à le lui retirer. Mais aucun d'eux n'entendirent les pas qui entrèrent dans le salon.

- Oh c'est pas vrai les garçons ! S'il vous plait, tout mais sauf ça _ici ... _s'exclama Burt.

Les garçons sursautèrent et se séparèrent sur le champ, gênés et tout rouges. Kurt remit rapidement son tee-shirt correctement.

- Désolé, marmonna Blaine qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- On va euuuh ... Aller préparer à manger pour ce midi, déclara Kurt en se levant.

- C'est ça ouais ... Libérer mon canapé, grommela Burt.

Blaine se leva à son tour et suivit Kurt dans la cuisine.

- Et pas de ça non plus dans ma cuisine ! Je mange dedans moi !

- Papa ! cria Kurt en réponse avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. s'exclama Blaine en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Plus jamais je ne pourrais regarder ton père dans les yeux Kurt.

- Abuse pas ... Il a pratiquement rien vu ...

- Oui c'est bien le pratiquement qui me pose un problème.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le malaise de Blaine.

- Cette idée de sortir tous les deux aujourd'hui tombe vraiment bien fait.

- Oh! Je pensais proposer à mon père de nous accompagner finalement ! déclara Kurt, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Blaine attrapa le torchon qu'il y avait sur la table en face de lui et le balança sur Kurt.

- Très drôle Hummel.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les garçons préparèrent le repas et mangèrent en compagnie de Burt. L'ambiance était assez gênée et aussitôt que Blaine et Kurt eurent fini de manger et de débarrasser ils s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Kurt.

- Imagine si il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, ils nous auraient vu ... oh mon dieu, gémit Blaine.

- Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas parler de ça pendant les 10 prochaines années ? Ok, c'était assez gênant et tout ce que tu veux. Mais mon père n'est pas bête, il sait très bien ce qu'on fait en privé ... Il sait qu'on habite ensemble, et tout ...

- Je sais mais ...

- Blaine.

- Ok, ok j'arrête. Mais on ne fait plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés à New-York.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire. Qui est-ce qui m'a sauté dessus ce matin ?

- Mmmmmhh. Arrête de me faire ce sourire ...

Kurt rigola de plus belle et la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée coupa leur discussion. Après avoir entendu des voix en bas, Kurt conclut que son père avait ouvert. Il se recoucha sur le lit à côté de Blaine et se mit sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mates Hummel ? demanda ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aurais bien maté ton cul mais malheureusement il n'est pas dans mon champ de vision.

- C'est con, rigola Blaine.

Kurt entremêla ses jambes avec celles de Blaine et entoura son bras autour de sa taille. Sauf qu'avant qu'il puisse l'embrasser comme il le planifiait, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- Holala Porcelaine ne fait pas un geste de plus, merci beaucoup, s'exclama Santana en se stoppant devant la porte.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... grommela Kurt enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda Blaine.

- J'avais envie de faire chier quelqu'un, tu n'étais pas chez toi Blainey, je me suis dit que tu devais être là.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea au bout de celui-ci, obligeant Kurt et Blaine à se redresser légèrement.

- Bon vous aviez prévu quoi cet aprem à part la partie de baise improvisée ?

- Elle est un peu morte la partie de baise improvisée maintenant.

- Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt choqué tandis que ce dernier explosait de rire, accompagné par Santana. Putain ben vous vous êtes bien trouvés tiens ...

- Bon, Lady Hum...

- Santana non, coupa Blaine en lançant un regard noir à son amie.

- En mode Pittbull le Blainey. Donc je disais, _Porcelaine_, le programme ?

- On va à la fête foraine.

- Putain j'avais oublié la fête foraine ! s'exclama Santana. Je vais appeler, Britt, c'est une bonne idée !

- Attends je ne disais pas ça pour que tu nous accompagnes ! grommela Kurt.

- Oh, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, pas la peine de le nier.

Elle composa le numéro de Brittany et commença son appel. Kurt se tourna vers Blaine.

- Tu ne dis rien ? chuchota-t-il.

- C'est rien, ça sera juste une sortie entre couples, ça change un peu ...

- Mouais, si tu le dis.

Blaine l'embrassa sur le bout du nez ce qui fit glousser Kurt.

- C'est bon ! s'exclama Santana, coupant leur petit moment de complicité. Britt est ok, Jones et son mec, Berry aussi apparemment.

- Pardon ? demanda Kurt les yeux écarquillés. C'était au départ une sortie qu'on faisait que Blaine et moi, Santana. Maintenant ça se transforme en sortie collective.

- T'allais pas sauter ton mec en plein milieu des auto-tamponneuses ?

Elle vit Kurt le regarder la bouche ouverte.

- Et ben on ne te gênera pas alors? déduit-elle.

- Blaine, râla Kurt, arrête de rigoler aux débilités qu'elle sort, s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas ... Désolé. Mais ta tête, Kurt, à chaque fois qu'elle sort quelque chose c'est juste épique, rigola Blaine.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi, grogna Kurt dans sa barbe.

Blaine se tourna vers son petit-ami et caressa tendrement sa joue en souriant, ce qui fit finalement sourire Kurt.

- Je fais quoi, je sors la bougie et je tiens la chandelle ?

- Ouais, par contre ferme là quand tu la tiens, s'il te plait, rétorqua Kurt.

Blaine explosa une nouvelle fois de rire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Santana qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Bon si on se bougeait le cul et qu'on y allait ? Ils nous rejoignent tous là-bas, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle lança le coussin qu'elle avait entre les mains sur le couple pour les obliger à bouger aussi.

- Ça va c'est bon, on se bouge !

- Tu peux nous laisser 5 ... commença Blaine.

- Non non non non, je vous connais les gays, vous faites genre on doit vous laisser 5 minutes pour parler, et ça finit en train de se sucer la ...

- Stop stop stop, je veux pas en entendre plus ! s'exclama Kurt en sortant de sa chambre.

- T'as mangé quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Blaine à Santana en souriant.

- Rien je suis juste lucide. C'est bien l'idée que tu avais ?

Blaine sourit encore plus.

- Plus ou moins, admit-il finalement.

Santana secoua la tête en souriant.

- Blainey, de ce côté là, on est exactement pareil.

- Oh ça je sais, je ne compterai plus le nombre de fois où je vous ai surpris toi et Brittany.

- En même temps, on t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes donc ... C'est de ta faute.

Ils descendirent rejoindre Kurt dans le salon. Quand Blaine passa la porte et qu'il vit Burt, il baissa le regard. Santana le remarqua directement.

- Hohoho j'en connais deux qui se sont fait surprendre par papa Hummel pendant qu'ils se donnaient du plaisir, s'exclama-t-elle.

- On y va, déclara Kurt en lançant un regard noir à Santana.

Ils partirent tous les trois pour la fête foraine. Pendant le trajet, Blaine et Kurt tentèrent d'expliquer à Santana en quoi il était important qu'elle garde ses réflexions pour elle, ou pour eux dans le pire des cas, mais surtout pas pour Burt. Elle leur donna l'excuse qu'il fallait "décoincé papa Hummel" et les garçons abandonnèrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils virent leur groupe d'amis, les attendre à l'entrée. Une fois qu'ils furent garés, Santana sortit en vitesse pour rejoindre Brittany. Blaine sortit à son tour de la voiture et la contourna pour rejoindre Kurt. Il lui prit la main comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient tous les deux.

- Blaine ...

- Oui ?

- On est plus à New-York on est de nouveau à Lima là ... Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on ...

- Kurt. On s'en fiche. On est tous les deux, on s'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Ok ?

Kurt leva les yeux et regarda Blaine. Il avait raison, il en avait marre de se pourrir la vie à cause de personnes qui pensaient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il avait le droit comme tout le monde de marcher main dans la main avec la personne qu'il aimait.

- T'as raison, excuse moi ... répondit-il en lui souriant.

Blaine lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kurt sourit dans son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Blaine colla son front au sien.

- C'est nous deux contre le monde entier, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt sourit encore plus et approcha de nouveau ses lèvres de celles de Blaine quand il entendit hurler.

- Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous bouffer la gueule, vous viendrez nous rejoindre ?

C'était Santana qui s'impatientait.

Blaine rigola et repris la main de Kurt pour rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. C'était clair que les habitants de Lima n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations en public en ce qui concerne les couples du même sexe. Donc avec Santana et Brittany, Kurt et Blaine, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers eux et pour dire vrai, après les mois que Blaine et Kurt avaient passé à New-York, ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de regards. Ils restèrent silencieux les premières minutes, puis au final ils arrivèrent à oublier tout ça et à vraiment profiter du moment qu'ils passaient tous ensemble. En ce qui concernait Santana et Brittany, les deux jeunes filles avaient pris l'habitude de ce genre de comportements depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble vu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté Lima. Et dès qu'un regard était un peu trop provocant pour Santana, elle réagissait et faisait une remarque sanglante pour rendre la personne encore plus mal. Blaine n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que Santana et Brittany soient avec eux à New-York et qu'elles puissent enfin se sentirent bien et à leur place. Blaine n'attendait que ça pour sa meilleure amie, qu'elle goutte au plaisir de l'acceptation.

Tout au long de l'après-midi, Kurt ne put enlever son sourire de son visage car il voyait que Blaine était heureux. Ce dernier, rigolait, embrassait Kurt tendrement à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il jouait à tous les stands possible et avait gagné de nombreuses peluches qu'il avait fini par donner à des enfants qui n'y arrivaient pas. Mais il en avait évidemment aussi gardé une spéciale pour Kurt. Il avait aussi défié Sam à plusieurs reprises à différents stands. Ils firent tous ensemble les auto-tamponneuses, enfin tout le monde sauf Rachel qui avait trop peur de se blesser et de ne pas pouvoir suivre ses cours à la rentrée. Santana ne se gêna pas pour lui dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Elle accepta finalement lorsqu'ils firent une nouvelle fois l'attraction. Puis, quand le groupe d'amis passèrent devant le train fantôme, Blaine s'arrêta et sourit. Kurt fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, ça me rappelle juste des souvenirs.

- Oh.

Kurt embrassa Blaine tendrement sur la joue.

- T'as une trop bonne idée Blainey, on va aller le faire ! s'exclama Santana en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Oh non ... S'il te plait, j'ai trop peur là dedans Santana ...

- T'inquiètes pas Britt, je serai là avec toi, murmura Santana à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

- Oui mais ça n'empêchera pas l'homme avec la tronçonneuse de me trancher la tête à la fin ...

- Il te touche, je le dégomme c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Oui mais si il en a contre ta tête à toi Santana ... Si il te tranche la tête avant la mienne ?

- Et ben ce sera moi qui le dégomme Brittany, ajouta Blaine.

- Bon ... D'accord ... soupira Birttany.

Ils prirent chacun leur ticket. Mercedes et Sam se mirent dans le premier wagon, Santana et Brittany dans le deuxième, et Kurt et Blaine dans le troisième. Rachel prit l'excuse d'un appel important pour éviter le train fantôme.

- Tu as peur ? murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

- Oui ...

- Hey Kurt ... sourit Blaine en se tournant vers lui. Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

- Oui oui, déglutit Kurt.

- Dans tous les cas, je suis là.

- Mmmh... soupira Kurt en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Leur wagon avança un petit peu car celui de Mercedes et Sam venait de s'engouffrer dans le décor. Ils voyaient devant eux Santana qui tentait de rassurer Brittany.

- Pourquoi je souris en regardant Santana Lopez ? D'habitude je ne souris pas du tout, demanda Kurt.

- Tu ne peux que sourire quand elle est avec Brittany. Crois moi.

- Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- J'ai peur.

Blaine sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, je suis là.

- Tu le dégommes aussi si il me touche ?

- Oh que oui, il ne s'en sortira jamais vivant crois moi.

- Ça me rassure, sourit Kurt.

Leur wagon avança une nouvelle fois tandis que celui des filles disparaissait sous les cris perçants de Brittany.

- Kurt je t'aime, mais dis moi que tu ne vas pas crier comme ça.

- Non, t'inquiète pas, rigola Kurt.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et se serra contre lui. Il ne manqua pas le regard de la personne qui s'occupait de l'attraction, mais il lui lança son regard le plus noir. C'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas.

- Kurt ... Détends toi ! rigola Blaine. C'est qu'une attraction.

- Oui ben excuse moi, j'ai peur de ce genre de truc, j'ai peur qu'on me touche.

Blaine tourna la tête à ses mots avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et un regard que Kurt reconnu tout de suite.

- Pas toucher dans ce sens là Anderson, j'aime quand toi tu me touches, pas les autres.

- Tu veux que je te fasse oublier où tu es quand on sera là-dedans ? Je peux te toucher comme tu aimes si tu veux.

- Oh mon dieu Blaine ! T'es un vrai pervers, c'est pas possible !

- Tu aimes ça Kurt, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mmmmhhh c'est possible.

Ce fut au tour de leur wagon d'entrer dans le décor.

- Oh mon dieu, oh c'est pas vrai, oh putain ... gémit Kurt en se collant beaucoup plus à Blaine.

Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue et rigola. Leur wagon s'engouffra donc dans le noir du décor. Un grand silence suivit.

- Blaine ?

- Oui Kurt ?

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ?

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une fausse araignée leur tomba dessus ce qui fit crier Kurt, qui enfonça ses ongles dans la main de Blaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, oh c'est pas vrai, s'écria-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose s'éclaira et ce fut un mannequin avec une tête coupée et du faux sang qui giclait sur le sol.

- Mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! s'exclama Kurt en fermant les yeux tandis que Blaine rigolait à côté de lui. C'est quoi le but de ce truc franch... Aaaaaaahhhhh !

Quelque chose de gluant venait de les effleurer.

- Blaine c'était quoi ?

- Je sais pas !

- Oooohhh.

- Kurt ?

Blaine s'était tourné pour être face à Kurt même si il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage dans le noir.

- Mmh ?

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Kurt contre sa figure, il comprit donc qu'il s'était tourné lui aussi pour lui faire face. Il leva ses mains et lui prit le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Kurt laissa échapper un petit son d'étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il sentit quelque chose l'effleurer et il se sépara des lèvres de Blaine, mais ce dernier garda ses mains sur ses joues et colla son front au sien.

- Oublie ce qu'il y a autour Kurt ... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Ok, Ok ... Je ... J'essaye ... Je ...Oh mon dieu quelque chose vient de me touch... Mmmmmphhh.

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Blaine avait une nouvelle fois rompu l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Leur baiser devint un peu plus passionné, et Kurt réussit à oublier ce qu'il y avait autour. En l'espace de quelques secondes Kurt oublia qu'il était dans un train fantôme, avec des choses qui lui tombaient dessus, des mannequins qui s'éclairaient d'un coup et des personnes qui se penchaient vers leur wagon pour les effrayer. Mais lorsque l'homme et la tronçonneuse de la fin du parcours apparut au dernier moment, le bruit fit sursauter Blaine mais aussi Kurt qui se sépara de lui pour hurler. Leur wagon sortit du décor et ils se retrouvèrent face à Santana et Mercedes qui étaient mortes de rire.

- Je hais les trains fantômes, gémit Kurt en cachant son visage dans le cou de Blaine.

- Celui là était plutôt sympa non ? sourit Blaine.

- Mmmhh si on veut.

Ils descendirent de leur wagon et rejoignirent leurs amis qui étaient toujours morts de rire.

- Vous rigolez pas seulement pour nous ? demanda Kurt.

- Pas seulement non. Si vous aviez vu l'action de Brittany ! s'exclama Mercedes.

- J'ai eu peur ... se plaignit Brittany.

- Elle ... Elle a vraiment cru que le mec allait lui trancher la tête du coup elle a attrapé la tronçonneuse, elle est sortie du wagon et est retournée vers le mec avec !

- Oh c'est pas vrai, rigola Kurt.

- Heureusement que j'étais là pour la stopper, sinon je pense que le mec ce serait pisser dessus, ajouta Santana en rigolant.

Lorsqu'elle vit Brittany bougonner quelque chose, elle se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime Britt, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais je t'en supplie, ne me fais plus aller dans un truc pareil, gémit-elle en entourant ses bras autour du cou de sa petite-amie pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras.

Ce que bien sûr Santana fit sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'impatienta Rachel en les rejoignant.

- Y'en a qui vont chercher à manger ? proposa Sam.

- Blainey et moi on y va, déclara Santana en s'éloignant de Brittany mais en gardant cependant son bras autour de sa taille.

- J'aimerais bien refaire le jeu des peluches ! s'exclama Brittany.

- Moi aussi !

- Bon et ben Sam et Britt vous allez faire vos trucs de peluches, moi et blainey on va chercher quelque chose à manger, Berry, Jones et Porcelaine faites votre vie, conclut Santana.

- Moi je vais me caler sur le banc tranquillement en vous attendant, dit Kurt.

- Nous on a besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit Rachel.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de rester tout seul Kurt ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai Blainey, il a réussi à vivre 8 mois sans toi je crois qu'il pourra survivre quelques minutes, bougonna Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tout à fait, répondit Kurt en faisant un clin d'oeil à Blaine qui mal à l'aise avait tourné le regard.

Tout le monde partit donc pour leurs occupations respectives et Kurt s'assit sur le banc. Pendant un petit moment, il observa les enfants et leurs parents s'amuser en souriant. Puis, il tourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne qui le fixait à quelques mètres de lui. Une personne dont il était persuadé qu'il ne verrait plus après avoir quitté le lycée.

- Salut, déclara David Karofsky en s'approchant de lui

- Oh, fut tout ce que Kurt réussit à sortir.

Karofsky se planta devant lui, un moment de silence gêné suivit.

- J'étais pas la personne que tu t'attendais à croiser pas vrai ? déclara Karofsky en rompant le silence.

- Pas vraiment ...

- Bon ben je vais ... je vais te laisser. A plus peut-être, répondit Karofsky en tournant le dos.

- Non ... Attends ! l'appela Kurt en se levant du banc pour le suivre.

Ce dernier se stoppa et se tourna vers Kurt.

- Désolé, j'étais un peu surpris et tout ...

- Non je comprends ...

- J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, on s'est quittés en bons termes donc ... C'était débile de ma part, désolé.

- Tu sais ... Je ne suis plus du tout le même. J'ai changé en un an.

- J'en doute pas, dit Kurt en souriant. Tu es à la fac ?

- Ouais, j'ai eu une bourse sportive, je fais partie de l'équipe de l'université.

- Ouah, félicitations.

- Merci. Et toi tu euuh ... Tu es toujours à New-York ?

- Oui, juste de retour pour les vacances, pour revoir tout le monde.

- Ah d'accord ...

Un nouveau moment de silence suivit pendant lequel Karofsky fixa Kurt. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, cherchait Blaine du regard mais il n'était pas dans son champs de vision. Il retourna donc son regard vers Karofsky.

- Kurt. J'ai vraiment changé ... Il faut que tu me crois.

- Je te crois David, je t'assure !

- Non parce que je vois que tu n'es pas rassuré d'être seul avec moi.

- Je suis désolé ...

- J'en ai parlé à ma mère, déclara Karofsky pour changer de sujet.

- Oh. Et elle a bien réagi ?

- Oui, elle m'a juste conseillé de ne rien dire à mon père, mais ça je le savais déjà.

- Je vois ...

- Je me disais ... On pourrait ... Euh ... Boire un café ... Tous les deux.

- Tous les deux ? répéta Kurt.

- Oui, histoire de euh ... De recommencer à zéro, qu'on apprenne à se connaître et tout ...

- David je ...

- Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne avec qui tu voudrais être mais je me disais que si tu me donnais une autre chance peut-être que ...

_La personne avec qui tu voudrais être ? Une autre chance ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on ... _

- Je me suis rendu compte que si je t'ai fait ça au lycée, c'est parce que ... J'étais complètement jaloux de ce que tu étais et je t'enviais. J'enviais le fait que peu importe ce que tout le monde pensait, tu assumais qui tu étais, tu étais qui tu voulais être et tu n'allais pas changer pour des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine. J'ai envie d'être comme ça, j'ai envie de réussir moi aussi à assumer qui je suis, et si je suis avec toi, je suis sûr et certain que je pourrais y arriver. J'ai aucun doute. J'ai juste ... Juste besoin de ... De toi.

Kurt le regarda choqué. Les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Karofsky étaient les dernières choses qu'il pensait un jour l'entendre dire. La personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer au lycée, lui demandait de lui donner une nouvelle chance afin qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Et quand il détourna les yeux, il vit Blaine et Santana derrière qui avaient visiblement tout entendu. Quand Karofsky remarqua le regard de Kurt, il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Blaine. _Ça c'est pas bon du tout _... pensa Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre Karofsky ? demanda Blaine d'un ton agressif.

Santana elle se contentait de regarder avec un grand sourire, en mangeant des Churros, comme si elle assistait à un spectacle.

- Anderson ... Je savais pas que tu ... Enfin que tous les deux vous ... déclara Karofsky gêné, baissant les yeux.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux draguer Kurt, demande avant si il est célibataire, parce que là il ne l'est visiblement pas.

- Blaine ... commença Kurt mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

- Et puis même si il était célibataire, je suis persuadé que tu serais la dernière personne avec qui il voudrait être.

- Blaine !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse nous seuls deux minutes.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse nous seuls. Je dois lui parler. S'il te plait.

- Mais ...

- S'il te plait, insista Kurt.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais ou ce que tu dis Karofsky, déclara Blaine avant de s'éloigner avec Santana.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Avoue que tu flippes ? demanda Santana alors qu'ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, mais tout de même assez proche de sorte à avoir Karofsky et Kurt dans leur champ de vision.

- J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule, grommela Blaine.

- Ooh Blainey, vas-y, ça mettrait de l'action.

- Pour que Kurt m'en veuille jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ? Pas envie d'essayer.

- Mmmh. Karofsky regarde Porcelaine avec de ses yeux ... On dirait qu'il va le bouffer.

- Qu'il essaye, je vais lui faire bouffer les churros par les trous de nez moi, tu vas voir.

- Euh non, ça va aller touche pas aux churros Anderson.

- Putain ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a tant à lui dire sérieusement ?

- Doucement, doucement la jalousie Blainey.

- Ouais ben en attendant, fais gaffe à ta copine y'a une fille qui ne la lâche pas, lui dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête Brittany et une fille qui rigolaient ensemble.

- C'est qui cette pétasse ? s'exclama Santana en lui passant le sachet de churros et en allant rejoindre sa petite-amie.

- Et après c'est moi le jaloux ! grommela Blaine en mangeant un churros, tout en continuant d'observer Kurt et Karofsky.

**xxxxxxx**

- Désolé je ne savais pas que toi et Anderson vous ... Vous étiez de nouveau ensemble, déclara Karofsky une fois que Blaine et Santana s'étaient éloignés. J'avais entendu dire que vous vous étiez séparés après que tu sois parti à New-York ...

- C'était le cas. Mais ...

- Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, je crois que j'ai pigé, répondit-il un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Écoute David, je suis vraiment content que tu veuilles assumer qui tu es, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Tu pourras y arriver par toi même. Et ça j'en suis persuadé. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que tu vis pour toi et pas pour les autres, tu t'en fiches de ce que les autres pensent. Je comprends que ce soit difficile, encore moi aujourd'hui j'ai besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire si au final je suis seul.

- Tu le fais avant tout pour toi. Pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ton bonheur que tu vises. Et toi pour être heureux aujourd'hui, tu as juste besoin d'être toi même.

- Tu es heureux toi ? demanda Karofsky.

Kurt tourna son regard vers Blaine. Il était clairement en train de râler en les observant car Santana levait les yeux au ciel. Il sourit à cette vue et retourna son regard vers Karofsky.

- Oui. Plus que jamais.

- Cool ... Tu ... Tu le mérites Kurt.

- Merci, répondit-il en souriant.

- Bon ... Je suppose que ... Je vais te laisser.

- Ok. Je suis content de voir que tu es revenu dans le droit chemin, lui dit-il.

- Merci, à un de ces jours, déclara Karofsky.

Il était prêt à partir mais il se retourna vers Kurt une dernière fois.

- J'espère qu'Anderson se rend compte de la chance qu'il a.

Sur ces mots il partit. Blaine mit quelques secondes à rejoindre Kurt.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant la tête de Kurt.

- Il vient juste de dire qu'il espérait que tu te rendais compte de la chance que tu avais.

- T'es sérieux là ? Le mec il te drague comme je ne sais pas quoi, je lui dis que tu es pris et il continue ... Si je le croise je lui dirai deux trois mots? tu vas voir.

- Blaine.

- Quoi ? Je ne le supporte pas et je ne le supporterai jamais. Désolé mais j'arrive pas à effacer le mal qu'il t'a fait.

- Je sais Blaine ... Je sais, déclara Kurt en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

- Et je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, je m'en rends compte tous les jours.

- Je t'aime ...

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Il rompit la distance entre eux deux en embrassant Kurt tendrement. Ce fut un baiser rapide car ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et ne voulait pas provoquer des réflexions ou pire. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par leurs amis, Brittany ne cessait de rassurer Santana sur sa jalousie, en lui disant que c'était juste une fille qu'elle avait rencontré au stand et qu'elles avaient un peu rigoler ensemble.

- Rappelle moi de t'envoyer chier quand tu te foutras de moi et de ma jalousie Lopez ! s'exclama Blaine en souriant.

Ils se posèrent tous dans une espace vert pour manger ce qu'ils avaient acheté et pour se détendre un peu. Kurt était assis en tailleur et Blaine avait sa tête sur ses jambes, Kurt lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Kurt, Blaine avait laissé tomber le gel après quand ils avaient quitté le lycée. C'était son père qui avait voulu qu'il mette ça dans ses cheveux, insistant sur le fait que ça le rendait plus classe. Et Blaine avait pris un grand plaisir à arrêter enfin de suivre ce qu'il disait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, avant que Blaine se redresse et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- On s'isole un peu ?

- Oui, répondit Kurt en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mercedes en voyant le couple se lever.

- Oh, juste une fellation improvisée je pense. Elle est pour qui ? demanda Santana.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, grommela Kurt avec ses joues qui devenaient toutes rouges.

- Les fellations en plein milieu d'une fête foraine, c'est pas trop notre truc, déclara Blaine.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et avant que Santana ait le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il lui prit la main et le tira un peu plus loin sur la pelouse, derrière un arbre qui les isolait complètement des autres. Blaine s'allongea sur l'herbe et Kurt le regarda faire.

- Aller hop, viens ici, lui dit-il en tapant sur son ventre.

- Sur toi ?

- Je te connais Kurt, je sais que tu ne vas pas te coucher sinon, sourit Blaine.

- Tu me connais trop ! rigola Kurt en se couchant au dessus de lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda en souriant.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Et je t'aime, répondit Blaine.

- Blaiiine, grogna Kurt quand il sentit l'érection de son petit ami qui commençait à apparaître.

- C'est pas de ma faute ça, c'est de la tienne.

- Ah ouais ?

- C'est mon corps qui tente de communiquer avec le tien ...

- T'es con, rigola Kurt en secouant la tête.

- Kurt ?

- Mmmh ? marmonna ce dernier avant coller son front à celui de Blaine.

- Tu me chantes quelque chose ?

Kurt ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Oui ... T'entendre chanter me manque.

- Mais ... Ici, comme ça ? Sans musique ?

- Oui, ta voix ça sera la musique. J'ai juste besoin de t'entendre toi, Kurt.

Kurt ne put que sourire aux mots de son petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te chante ? chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Tu ... Tu te rappelles de la première chanson que je t'ai entendu chanter ? demanda Blaine d'une toute petite voix.

Ce que Kurt trouva adorable.

- Je m'en rappelle très bien, sourit-il.

- Tu avais réussi à me faire pleurer alors que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis un moment.

- Je sais, soupira Kurt en caressant la joue de Blaine.

- J'arrivais pas à croire que c'était possible d'avoir une voix comme ça, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Tu as eu une voix qui m'a fait ressortir des trucs que je gardais depuis des années pour moi.

- J'étais mal de te voir comme ça ce jour là ... Je voulais pas que tu partes aussi vite. Je voulais pas que tu partes du tout même.

- Je suis revenu le soir te voir ...

- Oui et ça a donné tiens, sourit Kurt.

- Ça me parait tellement loin ce temps là ... soupira Blaine.

Kurt le regarda dans les yeux et comprit son regard immédiatement.

- Blaine. Enlève toi ça de la tête.

- J'ai tellement été un connard avec toi au début Kurt ...

- On s'en fiche.

- Mais ...

- Je t'aime.

- Oui mais ...

Kurt le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement.

- A ton avis, si je devais détester quelqu'un par rapport à ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ce serait qui ?

- Mais ...

- Blaine, répond à ma question.

- Karofsky ... marmonna ce dernier.

- Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression que je le hais ? Ou que je ne lui ai pas pardonné ?

- Non ...

- Alors, tu peux comprendre que tu es la dernière personne à qui j'en voudrais pour ce qui m'est arrivé au lycée. Ok ?

- Moi je m'en veux.

- Explique moi pourquoi tu t'en veux, soupira Kurt en lui enlevant quelques boucles qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- Pour ce que j'ai fait. La première fois qu'on s'est vu je t'ai lancé un sluchie en pleine figure Kurt.

- Je sais. Mais en attendant, dans notre premier cours ensemble, quand mon regard s'est posé sur toi, tu ne m'as pas fait de remarque. Si j'avais regardé Karofsky ou Kévin, de la manière dont je t'ai regardé ce jour là, j'imagine même pas les remarques que je me serai pris. Toi tu t'es contenté de ne rien dire, tu m'as regardé, nos regards se sont croisés et tu n'as rien dit.

- J'étais intrigué par toi ...

- Ah ouais ? sourit Kurt.

- Oui ... Ce que je ressentais en te voyant, ce que tu dégageais m'intriguais. Je me demandais si c'était normal que je te trouve beau.

Blaine vit les joues de Kurt devenir rouges à ses mots et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez en souriant. Puis son visage s'assombrit de nouveau quand il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai laissé Kaofsky te pousser sans rien dire.

- Je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas poussé toi même.

- Je pourrais jamais te faire du mal comme ça Kurt ...

- Oui, et c'est encore une chose qui te différencie d'eux.

- Mais j'ai laissé passer ça ...

- Si aujourd'hui Karofsky m'avait frappé ou fait du mal, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

- Je lui aurais cassé la gueule, répondit Blaine sans hésiter.

- Tu vois ... Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, je veux juste te faire comprendre que ça c'est le passé. Et le passé on s'en fiche. Je t'aime toi, j'aime et je suis fière de notre histoire. Et jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. Et pour les 8 mois où tu m'as ignoré, oui ça m'a fait mal et tu le sais, mais je t'ai pardonné, je suis passé à autre chose et je voudrais que tu fasses la même chose. Que tu te pardonnes et que tu penses à notre futur et pas à notre passé Blaine.

Kurt remarqua que Blaine évitait son regard.

- Blaine regarde moi, s'il te plait.

Blaine leva son regard vers lui.

- Je t'en supplie, continua Kurt, arrête de te dégrader et d'avoir cette image de toi, essaye de te voir de la manière dont je te vois. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, sans notre histoire, sans nous deux ...

- Moi non plus.

- Alors dis-toi que si toutes ces choses n'étaient pas arrivées, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce qu'on a vécu, les bons comme les mauvais côtés qui ont construit notre histoire. Sans ça, notre couple serait différent. Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il le soit. Tu en as envie toi ?

- Non ... Pas du tout.

- Donc ... arrête de voir tous ces mauvais côtés.

- Je t'aime tellement, soupira Blaine en l'embrassant tendrement.

Lorsque Blaine mit fin à leur baiser, Kurt s'éloigna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et commencer à chanter.

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**_  
_**I think you'll understand**_  
_**When I'll say that something**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

Blaine ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que l'émotion de la première fois où Kurt avait chanté cette chanson, remontait à la surface. La voix de Kurt, cette chanson ... Tout le rendait beaucoup trop sensible.

_**Oh please, say to me**_  
_**You'll let me be your man**_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux sous ses mots, et son regard se plongea dans celui de Kurt. Il chantait cette chanson exactement comme dans son souvenir. Sauf que l'émotion était différente. Il ne la chantait pas pour la même raison. La première fois, c'était pour son père, mais cette fois çi, Kurt la chantait pour Blaine. Pour lui seul.

_**And please, say to me**_  
_**You'll let me hold your hand**_  
_**I'll let me hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy**_  
_**Inside**_

Kurt caressa la joue de Blaine en chantant ses paroles et lui sourit.

_**It's such a feeling that my love**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_  
_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah, you've got that something**_  
_**I think you'll understand**_  
_**When I'll say that something**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_  
_**I wanna hold your hand**_

Lorsque Kurt sembla avoir fini de chanter, Blaine ne put résister à l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, soupira-t-il contre les lèvres de Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus passionnément. Kurt sentit les mains de Blaine sous son tee-shirt qui commençait à le caresser. Mais surtout il sentait de plus en plus l'érection de ce dernier.

- Blaine, grogna Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu sais qu'il est encore plus hors de question qu'on fasse quelque chose ici qu'à Central Park.

- Kurt ... S'il te plait ...

- Non non non.

- L'idée de Santana ne te dis vraiment rien ? insista Blaine.

Il le fixait avec un genre de regard que Kurt ne pouvait pas résister. Non seulement il le regardait avec un air de chiot malheureux mais en plus Kurt voyait au fond de ce regard un immense.

- Putain Blaine !

- Personne ne nous voit ici, on est derrière un arbre, Santana nous connait, elle empêchera les autres de venir nous interrompre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ...

- Elle a intérêt en tout cas.

- J'arrive même pas à croire ce que je vais faire. Garde ta bouche fermée Anderson.

- Oh putain ... gémit Blaine comprenant que Kurt avait cédé.

- Tu vas être incapable de te taire Blaine ?

- Non non je me tais. Je ... Oh putain.

Kurt venait de mettre sa main dans son pantalon. Il colla ensuite son front contre celui de Blaine tout en commençant des mouvements avec sa main avec l'érection de son petit-ami.

- Mmmhhh

- Pas de bruit Blaine, chuchota Kurt. Pas un son.

Blaine ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Une fois que Kurt comprit que Blaine était prêt à se taire, il décolla son front de celui de Blaine et ouvrit le bouton de son jean pour le descendre un petit peu. Il fut obligé de poser ses genoux par terre dans l'herbe et il grimaça à cette idée. Blaine le regardait toujours et maintenant il se pinçait les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Kurt descendit ensuite le sous-vêtement de Blaine et libéra son érection.

- Tu ne touches pas mes cheveux non plus Blaine ! Je suis coiffé, si on me voit avec les cheveux en bataille, on va être grillés et ...

- Kurt. Je mettrai mes mains sur ma bouche comme ça je ne dis rien et je ne te touche pas, si il le faut ... Mais s'il te plait ... Fais quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que je vais péter un câble là ...

- Ok, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Comme il aimait le faire, il commença par titiller un peu Blaine. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait rien le droit de dire. Il ne devait pas sortir un son de sa bouche. Et quand la langue de Kurt le provoquait comme ça, cela devenait vraiment difficile pour Blaine. Il fut obligé comme il l'avait dit, de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour se retenir grogner, de gémir, de supplier Kurt d'arrêter avec sa langue qui commençait à le rendre fou. Pour le lui faire comprendre, Blaine utilisa son seul moyen qui était de bouger son corps. Il fit donc un mouvement de bassin en le soulevant et Kurt leva son regard vers lui et il sourit.

_Putain il sourit. Il est en train de me rendre complètement dingue avec sa putain de langue et il est en train de me lancer ce putain de sourire et putain je ne peux rien dire parce qu'on est derrière un arbre dans un parc en plein milieu d'une putain de fête foraine. Et j'ai putain d'envie qu'il utilise sa putain de bouche et pas que sa putain de langue et qu'il me ... Ooooooooohhhh mon dieu. Oui ..._

Kurt avait enfin pris le sexe de Blaine entièrement dans sa bouche. Et il devait l'avouer, lui aussi devait lutter pour ne pas grogner, parce que tout ce qu'il se passait à ce moment même, était vraiment trop excitant pour lui. Et pour Blaine aussi apparemment puisqu'il commençait à arracher l'herbe pour se retenir de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt et de l'inciter à continuer. Kurt accéléra donc ses mouvements de bouche autour du sexe de Blaine, il savait qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que son petit-ami craque.

- Oh mon dieu ... Kuuurt, ne put se retenir de gémir Blaine.

Kurt leva son regard vers lui et lui fit comprendre que cela ne devait pas recommencer. Et Blaine trouvait Kurt vraiment sexy comme ça. Il sentait qu'il allait se libérer. Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir tout son qui allait sortir de sa bouche et se libéra dans celle de Kurt. Lorsqu'il fut remis de son orgasme, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Kurt était en train de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui souriait.

- Putain de merde Kurt.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

- C'était sexy ... Tu étais sexy ... Putain.

- Oui mais ... N'y prends pas trop goût quand même hein ! s'exclama Kurt en rigolant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Kurt sentit quelque chose vibrer.

- Ah moins que je te fasse un effet vraiment impressionnant, je crois que ton portable vibre Blaine.

- Oui c'est mon portable qui vibre mais ... Tu me fais un putain d'effet Kurt, je t'assure.

Il prit son portable dans son jean et vit que c'était un appel de Santana. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le nom sur l'écran et s'installa sur les genoux de Blaine qui s'était redressé.

- Allô ? dit-il en décrochant.

- Bon la partie de fellation improvisée est terminée, on rentre tous là !

- Ok.

- Putain tu ne me contredis pas pour la fellation improvisée ?

- Nope.

- C'est pas vrai Blainey ... T'es encore plus en manque que moi ou quoi ?

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon petit-ami qui est trop sexy, je ne peux pas me retenir.

- Je ne veux pas plus de détails merci.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé aussi !

- Ouais ben là je te dis de ne plus rien me dire. Bon vous ramenez vos culs ou quoi ?

- Oui oui on arrive mais ...

- Non. Tu lui rendras la faveur chez papa Hummel. Pas ici. Vous venez ou je vais vous chercher, tu choisis.

- Ça va, grogna Blaine. On arrive !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kurt.

- On nous attends ...

- Oh.

- Je suis désolé je ne vais pouvoir te ...

- T'inquiète pas ! Un tour aux toilettes et c'est bon pour moi, sourit Kurt.

- Putain Kurt !

- Quoi ?!

- Je peux pas te laisser faire ça tout seul. On va aux toilettes ensemble si tu veux ?

- Noooon, sourit Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, et Blaine se rapprocha doucement des lèvres de Kurt et l'embrassa. Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine tandis que lui les entourait autour de sa taille et le pressait un peu plus contre lui. Ils commencèrent à grogner dans leur baiser.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! De vraies machines à sexe ! s'écria Santana alors qu'elle passait sa tête derrière l'arbre.

- Santana ! grogna Kurt en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Je t'ai prévenu Anderson. Soit tu venais soit je venais te chercher.

- Mais ça fait qu'une minute que tu as raccroché.

- Oui et en une minute tu as largement le temps de nous rejoindre.

- Bon moi il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant qu'on parte, déclara Kurt en se levant. On se rejoint à la voiture ?

Blaine se contenta de mordre sa lèvre et Santana fit un geste de la tête. Kurt partit donc et les deux amis se levèrent pour rejoindre les autres.

- Je suis complètement dingue de ce mec, Santana.

- Je sais Blainey.

- C'est l'homme de ma vie. J'ai pas de doute la dessus.

Santana sourit et enroula son bras autour du sien.

- Tout ça pour une fellation j'te jure, rigola-t-elle.

- Une putain de fellation tu veux dire.

- Blainey, New-York te dévergonde aussi.

- Et ben si New-York dévergonde les gens, j'ai vraiment peur de ce que ça va donner avec toi ...

Santana explosa de rire et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine tout en continuant de marcher.

**xxxxxxxx**

Quelques heures après qu'ils soient rentrés, Rachel sonna à la porte, c'est Blaine qui ouvrit.

- Rachel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa tête.

- Finn est là ?

- Non surement avec Puck pourquoi ?

- Tant mieux. J'ai besoin de parler ...

- Ok, entre ! Kurt est dans sa chambre.

- Je ne vous ai pas dérangé au moins ?

- Non pas du tout ! On était juste en train de discuter. Je te laisse le rejoindre.

- Tu peux venir aussi Blaine, sourit Rachel quand elle était au pied des escaliers.

- T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas parler qu'à Kurt ?

- Tu es aussi mon ami Blaine. Aller viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il accepta finalement.

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre. Blaine se rassit aux côtés de Kurt sur le lit, leurs dos étaient appuyés contre le mur. Rachel s'assit face à eux et regardait ses mains.

- Rach ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vous ... Vous savez qu'il se passe un truc entre Matt et moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- On savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avant même qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose, répondit Kurt.

- On ... On n'a rien d'officiel. On se prend pas la tête, on passe du bon temps ensemble. Et ...

- Et ? insista Kurt.

- Je ... J'arrête pas de penser à lui depuis que je suis à Lima. Il ... Il me manque.

- Oooh, sourit Kurt en se rapprochant de Rachel pour lui prendre la main. Tu sais que y'a rien de mal avec ça ?

- Je sais c'est juste ... J'ai peur parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation à part Finn. Et ... C'est différent avec Matt, c'est plus ... mature.

- C'est normal Rachel, Matt est différent de Finn. Tu es différente de celle que tu étais au lycée, c'est normal que votre relation soit différente. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il te manque à ce point ?

- Non ... Je l'ai eu plusieurs fois au téléphone mais ... Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Blaine sourit et lutta pour ne pas tout avouer à Rachel. C'était à Matt de le faire et pas à lui. Matt avait su garder le secret quand Blaine avait prévu de faire une surprise à Kurt et de lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Et si Matt voulait déclarer ses sentiments à Rachel, c'était surement pas à lui de le faire à sa place.

- Rachel ? appela Blaine.

Cette dernière tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour Kurt.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Tu m'as dit que quand il t'embrassait, ton monde s'arrêtait, comme ton frère le ressentait avec sa copine.

- Oui, rigola Blaine avec les joues qui commençaient à devenir rouges. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec Kurt et surtout honnête avec moi même. C'est valable pour toi aussi. Il faut que tu sois honnête envers Matt et honnête envers toi même. Si tu as des sentiments pour lui, ne les garde pas pour toi, ne gâche pas les chances que tu as de vivre une belle histoire.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadé. Ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça si c'est simplement parce que tu penses que tu es amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'à partir du moment où tu te seras confié à lui, tu n'auras plus de raisons d'avoir peur.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas si il ressent la même chose que moi ... gémit Rachel.

- Les regards ne trompent pas, intervint Kurt. La manière dont il te regarde, quand tu as les yeux tournés, quand toi tu ne le regardes pas ... Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais nous si. Il tient à toi Rachel.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose ça, rigola Rachel.

Blaine les questionna du regard.

- C'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire quand tu as passé le week-end chez moi après qu'on se soit séparés. Elle voulait me persuader que tu étais encore amoureux de moi, expliqua Kurt.

- Et j'avais raison, répondit fièrement Rachel.

- Oui Rach, comme moi j'ai raison là tout de suite, sourit Kurt.

- Mmmh.

- Aller viens là, dit-il en tendant les bras où sa meilleure amie se réfugia.

- N'empêche, je suis fière d'avoir contribué au fait que vous êtes tous les deux ensemble là maintenant, sourit Rachel en prenant la main de Blaine et de Kurt. Vous m'inviterez à votre mariage ?

Blaine et Kurt la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh. Vous n'avez pas encore parlé de ça ? Oh ! Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant leurs mains et en se redressant.

Elle se leva du lit et se tourna vers le couple.

- Désolé, j'ai fait une gaffe. Merci pour tout les garçons, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. Bon maintenant je vous laisse discuter de mariage hein ! Je vous aime ! s'exclama-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Les deux garçons restèrent sur le lit en regardant leur amie quitter la chambre. Puis Kurt se tourna vers Blaine.

- C'est vrai qu'on a jamais parlé de mariage ...commença-t-il. On a parlé de pleins de trucs, on s'est confiés l'un à l'autre comme on ne l'a jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais un sujet aussi simple que le mariage ... On ne la pas encore abordé.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu ... Tu veux te marier toi ? Enfin je veux dire un jour ou l'autre ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait.

- Oh.

- Je t'ai dit qu'avant de te rencontrer, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux ... Donc l'idée du mariage m'est jamais venue à l'esprit.

- Et ... Maintenant ?

- Tu veux dire me marier avec toi ? demanda Blaine en levant son regard vers lui.

- Oui, répondit Kurt d'une petite voix. Je veux dire ... Te marier avec moi un jour ou l'autre ?

- Si ... Si je te dis que je ne sais pas encore, tu m'en voudras ?

- Pas du tout ... répondit Kurt.

- Je ... Je n'ai pas eu de très bonnes idées du mariage. Tu sais, avec mon père et ma mère ... Et ... Je sais pas. Je n'y ai juste pas pensé. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, tu es l'homme de ma vie ... C'est juste que ... Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Eeeh, répondit Kurt en prenant le visage de Blaine entre ses mains. C'est pas grave !

- Tu ... Tu veux te marier toi ?

- En fait ... Ça fait parti de ma liste de rêves oui, sourit Kurt.

- Oh. Je suis un con.

- Blaine ! rigola Kurt avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je crois que je peux comprendre qu'à 20 ans tu n'ais pas encore pensé au mariage. Je crois que je peux te pardonner sur ce coup.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et se mirent face à face l'un devant l'autre.

- Tu sais, déclara Kurt, en passant sa main dans les boucles de Blaine. Si après que tu y aies réfléchi, tu te rends compte que tu ne veux pas te marier, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Le plus important c'est qu'on passe notre vie ensemble, l'un avec l'autre. Marié ou pas, si je suis avec toi, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Blaine le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Kurt était prêt à mettre de côté un de ses plus grands rêves pour passer sa vie avec lui. Il était prêt à faire tellement de sacrifices. Et à ce moment, il comprit, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Un jour, Kurt Hummel deviendrait son mari.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey hey !

Pile une semaine, j'avoue je suis rassurée d'avoir tout pu boucler à temps ;)

Donc dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de chansons, les titres sont à la fin si vous n'avez pas reconnu :)

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre sans trop de blabla avant ...

Oh si juste j'oubliais ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'énormes fans de Finchel cachés derrière les Klaineurs ... Bon d'après les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pas vraiment, mais bon si il y en a ... Ben je m'excuse d'avance mais j'ai suivi les avis ... !

Voilàààà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Il reste normalement 4 chapitres après celui là, à moi que ça change d'ici là et dans ces cas là je vous préviendrais !

**justmoi59:** Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'adooore l'entendre :) Merciii beaucoup !

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra:** Hahahaha peut-être que tu l'auras ici le mariage Klaine, qui sait ;) Merciiiii

**Sekai-GDL:** Ooooh merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les moments comme ça de leur vie quotidienne, là dans ce chapitre c'est encore ça :) Je déteste aussi les trains fantômes mais j'aime bien me faire peur en allant dedans ... Et y aller avec quelqu'un comme Blaine ... Comment dire, Kurt est pas si malchanceux que ça xD Pour Santana, je pense qu'elle s'est un peu calmée dans ce chapitre, bon il y a toujours des remarques par ci par là mais moins qu'à l'autre chapitre ^^ Enfin je te laisse juger :P Merciii pour ta review !

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** Hahahaha oui exactement, il lui donne des raisons de faire ses remarques :P Oooh désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer :S Et oui en effet ce serait trop un gachis si ces deux là ne se mariaient pas ;)

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** Ooooohhh merciiii ça me fait trop trop plaisir d'entendre ça :') ça me touche vraiment merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penses de la suite ! :)

**c2c. com:** OOooh c'est gentil ça :') Alors pour le mariage je ne sais pas encore, je suis en train de réfléchir pour voir si je le fais ou pas ... Je vais voir ;) Pour Puck, moi aussi j'adore ce personnage, je l'ai déjà fait apparaitre plusieurs fois dans les chapitres d'avant mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps il n'est pas là ... Je vais essayer de le faire apparaitre dans des prochains chapitres, mais je ne te promets rien :S Etant donné que maintenant ils sont à New-York, c'est assez compliqué ! Ah moins que tu aies une idée pour le faire apparaitre un petit peu ^^ ? Merciii pour ta review !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Il l'a été un tout petit peu avec l'histoire de Chandler mais c'est tout ^^ C'est vrai que ça ferait vraiment du bien de le voir jaloux dans la série ;) Merciiii à bientôt :D

**Lafolleduklaine:** Hahahahahaha ouiii le canapé xD J'ai pensé à toi en plus en écrivant ce moment ! Toi et le canapé ... Halalalala une grande histoire :P En tout cas, moi pas du tout j'ai aucun problème avec ses personnes, bien au contraire, j'en fais partie :P Héhéhéhé le moment de la cuisine arrive bientôt tiens bon *rire sadique*. Hahahaha fallait qu'elle s'y mette à un moment ou l'autre connaissant Santana :P Mdrrrr bon ben je suis contente de voir qu'au moins je t'ai fait rire :D Toi tu me fais rire en tout cas avec tes réactions xD Hahahahahahahaaha oooh putaaaiiin j'y avais pas pensé ça, massacre à la tronçonneuse version Brittany, oooh tu m'as tué :P :P Ah et je t'avais prévenu en plus qu'il reviendrait Karofsky :) Je suis pareil que toi, dans la saison 2 jamais j'aurais pensé que j'aimerai bien Karofsky mais avec la saison 3 ... Il est trop paumé en fait, tu peux pas lui en vouloir au final je pense ... Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire apparaitre de nouveau avant la fin, je vais y réfléchir je pense ^^ Bon alors, mode perverse ACTIVE xD Mdrrr mais au départ, j'avais prévu qu'ils ne fassent rien et tout ... Et puis je me suis dit, aller pourquoi pas une petite fellation improvisée comme dirait si bien notre chère amie Santana ... Et voilà ce que ça a donné ! xD Et oui, il prend bien le dessus Kurt pour ne pas que ça parte en "sucette" (rhm rhm no comment :P) et qu'ils se fassent choper, parce que ... La honte quand même si c'était le cas ;) Hahahaha c'est exactement ça, faut pas lui donner des idées au Blainey hein ^^ Bon ben comme je te l'ai déjà fait comprendre, va t'acheter une nouvelle père de Baskets ;) Merciiiii pour ta review, elle me donne un énorme sourire comme d'hab ;) Bisouuuussss :P

**Littlemisscris:** Hahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire, en faites tu lis mes chapitres dans tous les lieux imaginables ? xD Comme tu dis il n'en pouvait plus Blaine ^En même temps je pense que ça peut se comrpendre ... :P Mdrrr ta prof a vraiment dû se demander ce que tu étais en train de faire quand même :D Non parlation ça ne se dit pas xD Peut-être plus discussion ^^ Hahahaha danser dans ton bain mdrrr tu m'as tué :P Mais ne t'inquiète paaaaas je les aime tes hors sujets moi :P Merciiiiii Bisouuuuss partouuuttt aussiiiiiiiiii :D

**FanDeTaFic:** Ooooh ça me fait trop plaisir :') Merci à toiiii !J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire autant !

** FxckNyamaLoL:** Oui en pleine forme, comme tu dis :P Hahaha oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire pour Kurt :P Et avoir honte moiiiii ? Mais pas du touuuutttt j'aime bien écrire des petites folies comme ça xD I'm sorryyyyyyyy ;) Merciiii pour ta review ! A bientôt !

* * *

Les jours passèrent, Kurt et Blaine profitèrent le plus possible de leurs proches, même si ils adoraient leurs vies à New-York, toutes les personnes qui avaient une grande importance dans leur vie, leur manquaient. Burt manquait énormément à Kurt, il avait passé sa vie avec lui, il s'était toujours reposé sur lui pour les soucis qu'il avait, et ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés depuis maintenant un an le pesait. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa santé. Mais cette visite d'été l'avait beaucoup rassuré. Il avait trouvé son père très en forme et heureux. Kurt savait que Carole était à l'origine de ce bonheur, mais il savait aussi que c'était le fait de savoir que son fils était heureux qui le rendait aussi radieux.

- Hey, s'exclama Kurt un matin en entrant dans la cuisine, alors que son père lisait le journal.

- Hey mon grand. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

- Non, je vais le faire Kurt merci, sourit Burt.

- Mais non, ça me fait plaisir. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas te cuisiner si c'est toi qui te fais à manger papa.

- Et ben dans ces cas là, j'attends Carole si ça peut te rassurer.

- C'est quoi le problème avec le fait que ce soit moi qui te prépare ton petit-déjeuner ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vas me faire encore un truc dégueulasse, grogna-t-il.

- Pardon ? se vexa Kurt.

- Ben oui tu me fais toujours des trucs bizarres !

- Papa, c'est pas des trucs bizarres ! C'est des trucs sains. Des choses bonnes pour ton coeur.

- Non c'est des trucs dégueulasses.

- Ça m'étonnerai que ce que Kurt cuisine soit dégueulasse Burt, déclara Blaine en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il alla directement vers Kurt et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de rejoindre Burt autour de la table.

- Mange ce qu'il me fait, tu comprendras ! s'exclama Burt.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est moi le parent des fois, papa il faut que tu manges plus sainement !

- Carole me fait des trucs sains mais bon.

- Je sais faire des trucs sains et bons !

- Prouve-le alors, le défia Burt en souriant. Blaine et moi on sera tes juges.

- J'y crois pas ! râla Kurt. J'ai toujours été bon en cuisine papa, tu devrais le savoir !

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire Kurt ?

- Quoi ? soupira Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Prends le cahier de cuisine de ta mère. Tu trouveras quelque chose de sain et de bon dedans, c'est obligé.

Kurt regarda son père avec de grands yeux. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère, Kurt n'avait jamais réussir à ré-ouvrir ce cahier car cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs avec elle. Les seules fois où il avait tenté, l'émotion l'avait submergé et il n'avait pas été capable d'aller plus loin.

- Non ... Je ... Je trouverai quelque chose tout seul, bafouilla Kurt.

- Tu es prêt Kurt, crois moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Tu avais besoin d'être bien dans ta tête pour avoir le courage de te replonger dans des souvenirs comme ça. Je vous laisse un peu seuls, tu sais où il est Kurt.

Sur ces mots, Burt sortit de la cuisine. Blaine en profita pour se lever et se rapprocher de Kurt. Ce dernier était dos à lui, appuyer sur le comptoir. Il entoura ses bras autour la taille de Kurt et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kurt se détendit dans ses bras.

- C'est quoi ce cahier ? chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

- C'est ... C'est avec ce livre que ma mère et moi on passait nos dimanches après-midi à faire de la cuisine.

- Oh. Viens là, dit-il en tournant Kurt et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai jamais réussi à le ré-ouvrir sans craquer, soupira Kurt dans ses bras.

- Peut-être que ton père a raison, peut-être qu'il fallait que tu sois un peu mieux dans ta peau et dans ta vie avant de le faire.

- Peut-être.

Kurt s'éloigna de Blaine, mais il laissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et colla son front au sien.

- Tu te sens de le faire maintenant ? murmura Blaine.

- Je crois que oui ... répondit Kurt. Mais reste avec moi.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Blaine en l'embrassant tendrement.

Kurt s'éloigna donc des bras de Blaine, puis il ouvrit un placard de la cuisine, et sortit le cahier de recettes de sa mère. Il s'installa à la table, Blaine se mit à ses côtés. Le livre était le trésor de sa mère comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle y tenait énormément. Elle avait tout fait elle-même et l'avait complété au fur et à mesure avec lui.

- A chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une recette qui lui plaisait dans un livre de cuisine, commença à expliquer Kurt, ma mère la recopiait sur un bout de papier et le dimanche on l'essayait. Si au final ça rendait quelque chose de bien et de bon, on la recopiait ensemble dans son cahier, on prenait une photo avec le plat et on la collait avec la recette.

Blaine comprit aux mots de Kurt. Ce cahier était vraiment le moyen de se souvenir pour lui, le moyen de s'évader et de replonger dans des moments qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec sa mère. Ces souvenirs étaient illustrés par des photos, et Blaine pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi tout ce qui était en rapport avec de cahier était difficile pour Kurt.

- C'était juste mes moments préférés avec ma mère, on rigolait, on discutait ... J'aimais tellement être avec elle et partager ses moments avec elle, tu n'imagine pas, soupira Kurt.

Il passa la main sur la couverture, respira un bon coup avant de tourner son regard vers Blaine, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas seul pour traverser ça. Blaine lui sourit et l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Ce que finalement, Kurt. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit aussitôt à la vue des pages du cahier. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le petit mot qu'il avait écrit à sa mère sur la première page en guise de présentation.

_"Cahier de cuisine de la maman la plus formidable au monde"_

Il sourit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Blaine rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- J'ai jamais réussi à dépasser cette page, murmura Kurt.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le faire, l'encouragea Blaine.

Kurt le regarda en souriant et tourna la page. Il tomba sur la première photo de lui et sa mère. De grands sourires éclairaient leurs visages, ils avaient dans leurs mains un grand plateau rempli de cookies.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé des cookies aussi bon, sourit Kurt.

Il passa ses doigts sur la photo et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point sa mère lui manquait. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit encore là aujourd'hui, qu'elle voit à quel point il avait évolué. Qu'elle voit qu'il avait réalisé son rêve à New-York, qu'il avait un petit-ami dont il était complètement fou amoureux. Tout ça, il aurait rêvé que sa mère le voit et qu'elle puisse lui dire de vive-voix qu'elle était fière de lui. Il sentit la main de Blaine sur sa joue, qui lui essuyait tendrement les larmes qui coulaient. Il tourna la page, mais cette fois-ci une enveloppe bloqua la vue de la photo et de la recette. Le coeur de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, même si il savait que Blaine n'avait pas de réponse à sa question.

- Ouvre là, lui dit-il doucement.

Kurt l'écouta et prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains tremblantes avant de l'ouvrir. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère, et lit en haut de la lettre "Kurt, mon chéri".

- Elle m'a écrit une lettre, murmura-t-il.

Blaine sourit et le laissa lire tranquillement.

_Kurt mon chéri, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui parce que je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à m'en aller. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de comprendre que je parte loin comme ça sans toi, c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir avant de t'endormir. Mais mon coeur, je ne partirai jamais sans toi, là où je suis, je t'ai emmené avec moi. Et une part de moi est restée avec toi. Parce que je ne peux juste pas te laisser dans un monde comme celui là tout seul. Tous les jours je serai auprès de toi, je serai là dans ton coeur et de cette petite place là, je ne disparaîtrais jamais. Je sais que tu sauras prendre soin de ton père, et je sais aussi qu'il saura prendre soin de toi. Je suis tellement fière de toi mon ange, tellement tu n'as pas idée. Et je suis sûr que tu me donneras l'occasion de l'être encore plus. Parce que je garderai un oeil sur toi de là où je serai. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as au moment où tu lis cette lettre car je ne sais pas combien de temps il te faudra pour que tu arrives de nouveau à ouvrir ce cahier. Mais je t'en supplie Kurt, n'ai pas mal en lisant ce cahier. Parce que tout ce que tu vas voir et lire étaient de merveilleux souvenirs que nous avons partagé ensemble et je veux que ça le reste, il n'y a aucune raison que tu aies mal en te remémorant tout ça. J'espère de tout coeur et j'en suis persuadé que tu trouveras ta place dans ce monde et que tu trouveras ta moitié, ton prince comme tu avais l'habitude de l'appeler, j'espère que cette personne sera à tes côtés pour le reste de ta vie et que vous serez heureux. Si tu as quelqu'un en ce moment dans ta vie et qu'il te rend heureux alors je n'ai même pas besoin de le rencontrer pour savoir que je l'aime déjà. _  
_Grâce à ton père et toi, j'ai eu la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je suis partie heureuse mon coeur, ne doute pas de ça._  
_Je t'aime bien plus haut que les étoiles mon ange. _  
_Maman_

Kurt laissa tomber la lettre sur la table et se tourna pour se réfugier dans les bras de Blaine. De longues larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était tellement heureux d'être tombé sur cette lettre, c'était comme si il recevait un message de sa mère qui lui montrait qu'elle était toujours là, toujours présente. Il était heureux, il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Et tombé sur cette lettre à ce moment là ne pouvait que le rendre encore plus heureux. Après un long moment, il s'éloigna des bras de Blaine, essuya ses larmes et passa ses doigts sur la nouvelle photo de lui et sa mère qui venait d'apparaitre, plus cachée par la lettre.

- Je t'aime aussi maman, murmura Kurt comme si il parlait à la photo.

Le coeur de Blaine se serra. Ce moment était quelque chose d'intime entre Kurt et sa mère. Et savoir que Kurt voulait qu'il partage cela avec lui le touchait énormément. Kurt lui tendit la lettre afin qu'il la lise, et à la fin de sa lecture Blaine fut obligé d'essuyer quelques larmes qui coulaient. Il aurait aimé rencontré cette femme, car de ce que Kurt lui avait raconté, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait adoré.

Il continuèrent ensuite à regarder le cahier ensemble, ils étaient dans leur bulle de souvenirs, Kurt racontait tout à Blaine. Il était capable de rigoler en se remémorant quelques souvenirs, il était plus émotif à l'évocation d'autres. Mais il réussit à regarder le cahier en entier, chose qu'il ne se sentait pas capable quelques mois plus tôt. Quand il referma le cahier, il se tourna vers Blaine.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est parce que tu es présent dans ma vie que j'ai réussi à ouvrir ce cahier aujourd'hui, et il fallait que je le fasse.

- Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi ...

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser tendrement. Puis Kurt se leva.

- J'ai trouvé la bonne recette pour mon père en tout cas, sourit-il.

- Oh !

- Prêt à m'aider ?

- Avec plaisir.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Les derniers jours de vacance à Lima arrivèrent. Tout le monde en profita un maximum, quelques membres du Glee Club était déjà repartis, comme Quinn qui avait dû rentrer car sa rentrée à Yale était beaucoup plus tôt que la leur. Plus le jour du départ approchait, plus Santana et Birttany devenaient insoutenables tellement elles étaient excitées à l'idée de vivre à New-York.

Quand ils atterrirent à l'aéroport JFK de New-York, Santana et Brittany avaient d'énormes sourires sur leur visage, Rachel aussi car elle allait enfin retrouvé Matt qui les attendait de l'autre côté de la salle d'embarquement, Blaine et Kurt sentaient enfin qu'ils rentraient chez eux et était excité de ce qui les attendait pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle d'embarquement, ils virent directement Matt qui les attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Rachel se jeta dans ses bras sans hésiter une seule seconde. Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, content de voir sa meilleure amie aussi heureuse.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclara Matt en prenant le visage de Rachel entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, râla Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec le Finchel ... Voilà le Matchel qui débarque. Super !

Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Brittany qui regardait le couple avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Santana. Mais cette fois-ci elle le garda pour elle. Une fois que Rachel et Matt eurent fini, Matt se tourna vers Blaine et Kurt pour les prendre dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué les mecs comme pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Santana en souriant.

- Je me rappelle de toi, dit-il en rigolant. Et je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre.

- Oh pitié non, gémit Kurt.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça, répliqua Santana à Matt, mais bon si ça te fait plaisir, je vais te laisser dire hein.

- Et toi tu es ... ? demanda Matt en se tournant vers Brittany.

- Brittany, la petite amie de Santana, dit-elle en prenant Matt dans ses bras.

- Hey ... Oh ! s'exclama-t-il surpris du geste de la jeune fille.

- Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on rentre ? demanda Blaine.

- Yep ! s'exclama Matt en prenant la main de Rachel.

Quelques heures plus tard après que les filles se soient nstallées dans la dernière chambre de libre, ils s'assirent tous au salon dans les canapés.

- On ne va quand même pas passer notre première soirée New-Yorkaise affalés dans des canapés ? râla Santana.

- Parle pour toi, nous c'est pas notre première soirée, rétorqua Kurt en se collant un peu plus à Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Matt en se tournant vers elle.

- Je sais pas, sortir aller prendre un verre, fêter ça quoi !

- Call back ? demanda Matt en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Oui ! s'exclama Rachel en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain se préparer

- Traduction Finn bis ? demanda Santana.

- Euh ...

Matt se tourna vers Santana choqué.

- Bon et ben nous on va aller se préparer hein ! s'exclama Kurt en rigolant et en tirant Blaine dans leur chambre.

- Oh fallait pas le prendre mal hein, rigola Santana en se tournant vers Matt.

- Tu viens de me comparer à Finn, j'ai le droit de le prendre mal.

- Oh ça va c'est rien !

- Brittany, c'est quoi le nom de ton ex ? demanda Matt en se tournant vers elle.

- Non tu ... commença Santana qui fut coupé par Brittany.

- Artie !

- Okay et ben quand tu m'appelleras Finn bis, je t'appellerai Artie bis, déclara Matt à Santana en souriant.

- Ok ! C'est bon t'as gagné ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes, crois moi.

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi Santana, rigola Matt.

- Ils sont partis où tous ?

- Rach dans la salle de bain, et Kurt et Blaine ben comme à leur habitude, quand ils s'enferment dans la chambre, on n'ose pas vraiment les déranger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Berk. En tout cas, si on veut bouger vaut mieux éviter qu'il aient le temps de commencer quoique ce soit, dit-elle se levant.

**xxxxxxxx**

Lorsque Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans leur chambre, Blaine se dépêcha de fermer à clés derrière eux et d'attraper Kurt par la taille pour le tourner face à lui.

- Cette chambre m'a manqué ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'embrasser Kurt passionnément.

- Mmmhhh, moi aussi elle m'a manqué.

Blaine commença à lui sucer des parties de son cou, et Kurt dû se retenir de gémir. Il se sentit plaqué contre le mur. Il agrippa donc Blaine par le cou, ce dernier le souleva et Kurt entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Hey les gays ! on y va ! hurla Santana.

- Et merdeee ... soupira Kurt.

- J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi, chuchota Blaine à son oreille. Dès qu'on sera rentrés, je reprendrai là où on s'est arrêtés.

- T'as plutôt intérêt.

Blaine le reposa par terre en souriant, puis il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Kurt resta contre le mur un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il rejoignit tout le monde.

Ils allèrent donc tous ensemble au call back. Arrivés sur place, ils prirent une table pour tous et commencèrent à regarder les chanteurs qui défilaient sur la scène.

- Mon dieu, c'est immonde tout ça ... soupira Santana.

- Va remonter le niveau alors, lui dit Matt avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oh pas de soucis pour ça, il suffisait de demander. Blainey, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ils allèrent tous les deux en direction de la scène, et attendirent que la personne ait fini.

- Tu veux chanter quoi ?

- Mine de Taylor Swift. J'ai besoin de toi pour la guitare derrière.

- Okay, répondit Blaine en souriant. Je suis content que tu sois là tu sais.

- Moi aussi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Ils montèrent sur scène le sourire aux lèvres, Blaine s'installa avec la guitare sur un siège à côté de Santana. Santana hésita quelques secondes. Elle n'avait jamais fait de déclarations publiques à Brittany mais elle savait que sa petite-amie aimait ça. Elle jeta un regard vers la table où elle était assise, quand elle vit le sourire qui traversa ses lèvres, elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Elle pouvait faire ça pour elle.

- Cette chanson est pour la femme de ma vie, sans elle je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de me révéler tel que je suis vraiment. Je suis fière de qui je suis et je suis fière de mon couple, Britt, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Santana vit que Brittany essuyait des larmes au coin de ses yeux puis elle lit sur ses lèvres un "je t'aime" et c'était ces mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait déclarer ses sentiments dans un lieu public tel que celui-ci. Elle l'avait déjà fait au Glee Club mais pour elle ce n'était pas la même chose. Là elle allait prendre le risque qu'on la critique, qu'on parle dans son dos, qu'on se moque d'elle. Mais peu lui importait, elle avait besoin de faire ça.

Blaine de son côté regarda Kurt et lui sourit, avant de commencer le morceau à la guitare.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables **_  
_**Left the small town, never looked back **_  
_**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling **_  
_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts **_  
_**I say can you believe it? **_  
_**As we're lying on the couch **_  
_**The moment I can see it **_  
_**Yes, yes, I can see it now **_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? **_  
_**You put your arm around me for the first time **_  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **_

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together **_  
_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place **_  
_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded **_  
_**You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes **_  
_**But we got bills to pay **_  
_**We got nothing figured out **_  
_**When it was hard to take **_  
_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about **_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? **_  
_**You put your arm around me for the first time **_  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water? **_  
_**You saw me start to believe for the first time **_  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **_

_**Oh oh ohh **_  
_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m. **_  
_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands **_  
_**And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets **_  
_**Braced myself for the goodbye **_  
_**'Cause that's all I've ever known **_  
_**And you took me by surprise **_  
_**You said I'll ever leave you alone **_

_**You said **_  
_**I remember how we felt sitting by the water **_  
_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time **_  
_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter **_  
_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **_  
_**Do you believe it? **_  
_**We're gonna make it now **_  
_**and I can see it **_  
_**I can see it now**_

Blaine n'avait pas lâcher Kurt des yeux de toute la chanson, ce qui fut aussi le cas de Santana qui n'avait pas lâcher Brittany des yeux. De grandes vagues d'applaudissements se firent entendre à la fin de la chanson. Rachel, Matt, Kurt et Brittany étaient debout et la félicitait. Santana se tourna vers Blaine les larmes aux yeux et Blaine n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui.

- Je suis fière de toi, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Merci, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Ils descendirent de la scène, Santana alla directement dans les bras de Brittany et Blaine regarda Kurt se lever. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter sur scène. Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux et alla s'asseoir à leur place pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de faire ça, déclara Kurt au micro avec un rire nerveux. D'habitude c'est toujours mon petit-copain qui s'occupe des grandes déclarations en chanson. Pas moi. Et ça fout vraiment la trouille quand je vous regarde tous.

Quelques rires s'échappèrent dans la salle et Blaine sourit. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Kurt aussi adorable.

- Bref, je vais donc chanter une chanson pour Blaine, mon petit-ami, qui est juste là, dit-il en le montrant du doigt. C'est juste pour te montrer que peu importe que ce que tu puisses penser, c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie, parce que c'est toi qui me rend heureux depuis bientôt 2 ans. Chaque minute, chaque seconde que j'ai passé avec toi a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il fit signe à celui qui s'occupait de la sono de mettre la musique en marche et se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine.

_**The first time, ever I saw your face**_  
_**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**_  
_**And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**_  
_**To the dark, and the endless skies, my Love.**_

Blaine sentit la main de Santana sur son genou mais il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder. Tout ce qui lui importait était que Kurt était en train de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'il n'avait jamais eu. A chaque fois qu'il chantait, Blaine se remémorait le souvenir qu'il évoquait. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'image du garçon timide et renfermé qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs ce matin là lui décrocha un sourire. Car contrairement à Kurt, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu n'était pas le moment du sluchie, il l'avait remarqué avant dans les couloirs du lycée.

_**The first time ever I kissed your mouth**_  
_**I felt the earth move in my hand**_  
_**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird**_  
_**That was there at my command, my love**_

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Comment il avait ressenti tellement de choses à la fois qu'il avait eu peur. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Tout ce que Kurt chantait c'était ce que lui aussi avait ressenti.

_**And the first time, ever I lay with you**_  
_**I felt your heart so close to mine  
**__**And I knew our joy, would fill the earth  
**__**And last, til the end of time, my Love.**__**  
**_

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comment Blaine avait aimé sentir Kurt aussi près de lui, de pouvoir sentir son battement coeur contre sa poitrine, pouvoir lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

_**The first time, ever I saw**_  
_**Your face**_  
_**Your face**_  
_**Your face**_  
_**Your face**_

A la fin de la chanson, une nouvelle fois, une vague d'applaudissements se fit entendre. Blaine essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et alla rejoindre Kurt en bas de la scène pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis Blaine s'éloigna de lui et colla son front au sien.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il puisse exister au monde ? dit-il en souriant.

- Possible. Je me suis dit que quitte à se faire appeler "couple niais" par Santana, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

- Je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

C'était comme si ils étaient à nouveau seuls et pas en plein milieu d'un bar bondé d'étudiants. Blaine le pressa contre lui et intensifia leur baiser mais Kurt fut obligé d'y mettre fin.

- Rappelle-toi ta promesse de tout à l'heure, Anderson.

- Tu l'auras, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Surtout après ce que tu viens de faire, sourit Blaine.

- J'attends que ça, murmura Kurt à son oreille. Et par la même occasion, je t'aime aussi.

Il lui prit la main et le couple alla rejoindre la table où leurs amis étaient installés. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, rigoler, et à regarder les différents étudiants défiler sur scène.

- Blaine ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Matt au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux sous les yeux étonnés de Rachel et Kurt. Brittany et Santana étaient bien trop occupées pour se soucier de ça.

- Rien de grave on va simplement discuter, rigola Matt.

Ils sortirent donc du bar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu te rappelles le jour où je t'ai appelé quand tu étais à Lima ?

- Par rapport à Rachel oui, sourit Blaine.

- Ok alors du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de me retrouver seul avec elle. J'ai fait exprès.

- Euhh je comprends pas trop le but là ...

- Pour que je puisse lui dire là maintenant. Comme j'ai vu que l'option chanter ses sentiments a bien marché pour toi et Kurt, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être aussi marcher pour Rachel et moi.

- Ils vont tous nous détester les étudiants ce soir, avec toutes nos déclarations d'amour, rigola Blaine.

- Je m'en fous, je supporte leur voix depuis deux ans, ils peuvent supporter un peu les nôtres ! Donc qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est une bonne idée Matt. Je suis sûr que Rachel va être très émue.

- J'espère c'est le but. Bon par contre j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis nul en tout ce qui est instrument et blabla, j'ai vu que tu as assuré avec Santana. Dis moi que tu es prêt à assurer avec moi aussi ? supplia Matt.

- Putain je vais finir par me faire payer pour ça à force. Bien sûr que je veux bien t'aider !

- Merci ! T'es génial ! s'exclama Matt en le prenant dans ses bras. Et ça va tu t'es remis de la déclaration de Kurt ?

- J'essaye en tout cas.

- Putain il a réussi à me faire pleurer quoi !

- Sérieux ?

- Fais pas le malin Anderson, toi aussi tu as pleuré !

- Oui enfin la chanson était pour moi donc ... C'est un peu normal que ça me touche à ce point là.

- Ouais ben ... ça ... ça m'a touché aussi, grogna Matt.

- Essaye de ne pas fondre en larmes en chantant ta chanson pour Rachel, ce serait con quand même ! se moqua Blaine.

- Va te faire voir Blaine ! rigola Matt.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar mais n'allèrent pas s'asseoir à leur table, au lieu de ça ils allèrent directement vers la scène. Blaine se mit au piano et Matt vint lui dire la chanson qu'il avait choisi.

- Hey, bon je vais vous ennuyer avec une déclaration en plus mais bon ... Il fallait que je la fasse. Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était la meilleure manière de déclarer ses sentiments pour quelqu'un comme Rachel Berry. Alors j'ai suivi les conseils de mon chère ami, dit-il en souriant et en se tournant vers Blaine. Rachel, cette chanson est pour toi.

_**When the rain**_  
_**Is blowing in your face**_  
_**And the whole world**_  
_**Is on your case**_  
_**I could offer you**_  
_**A warm embrace**_  
_**To make you feel my love**_

_**When the evening shadows**_  
_**And the stars appear**_  
_**And there is no - one there**_  
_**To dry your tears**_  
_**I could hold you**_  
_**For a million years**_  
_**To make you feel my love**_

_**I know you**_  
_**Haven't made**_  
_**Your mind up yet**_  
_**But I would never**_  
_**Do you wrong**_  
_**I've known it**_  
_**From the moment**_  
_**That we met**_  
_**No doubt in my mind**_  
_**Where you belong**_

_**I'd go hungry**_  
_**I'd go black and blue and**_  
_**I'd go crawling**_  
_**Down the avenue**_  
_**You Know there's nothing**_  
_**That I wouldn't do**_  
_**To make you feel my love**_

_**The storms are raging**_  
_**On the rolling sea**_  
_**And on the highway of regret**_  
_**The winds of change**_  
_**Are blowing wild and free**_  
_**You ain't seen nothing**_  
_**Like me yet**_

_**I could make you happy**_  
_**Make your dreams come true**_  
_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_  
_**Go to the ends**_  
_**Of the Earth for you**_  
_**To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love**_

- Oh mon dieu, soupira Rachel en fixant Matt.

- Je crois que ça va être la partie de baise à la maison ce soir, rigola Santana. Tout le monde va s'y mettre.

- Au moins il n'y aura personne pour interrompre, répliqua Kurt en lançant un regard noir à Santana.

Rachel se leva et rejoignit Matt, elle lui prit la main et ils allèrent se réfugier en dehors du bar pour discuter.

- Bon ben le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on a eu des élans romantiques ce soir, sourit Kurt.

Blaine arriva à la table et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, qui était assis sur la chaise haute. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Le romantisme c'est juste la chose la plus magnifique du monde, dit Brittany d'une voix rêveuse.

- Elle te lâche un appel Santana, rigola Blaine.

- Non mais Santana a fait la plus belle déclaration ce soir, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je suis pas de cet avis mais bon, déclara Blaine en embrassant à son tour Kurt.

- Euh Blainey va te faire voir. J'ai la plus belle voix de ce bar, un point c'est tout. Bon ils en ont encore pour longtemps la belle et la bête là ? J'ai envie de rentrer moi.

- Et tu étais celle qui a réclamé de sortir, râla Kurt.

- Il faut que je te fasse un dessin de pourquoi j'ai envie ? dit-elle en lançant un regard explicite à Brittany qui rougit.

- Et nous aussi on a quelque chose à continuer, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Je te dis, les voisins vont nous détester ce soir, ça va être un concert.

- Oh mon dieu Santana ... soupira Kurt en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Pourquoi on va encore chanter en arrivant à l'appart ? Mais je croyais qu'on allait ...

- Non non, Britt, on ne va pas chanter. On va faire ce que tu penses t'inquiète pas, sourit Santana.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, tandis qu'il le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Blaine ... chuchota-t-il frustré.

Blaine descendit sa main sous la table pour caresser la cuisse de Kurt. Il en profitait que Santana et Brittany étaient en train de rigoler entre elles.

- Putain Blaine ... soupira Kurt en laissant tomber sa tête sur celle de son petit-ami et en croisant les jambes.

Blaine continua de remonter sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur l'entre-jambe de Kurt qui se leva de la chaise d'un bond. Santana le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que si on attend assis ici plus longtemps ... Je ... Enfin Rachel et Matt ne vont pas comprendre qu'on veut rentrer et ... tenta-t-il se s'expliquer.

Il vit le sourire de Blaine et détourna le regard.

- Ouais t'as raison Porcelaine, cassons-nous de là, répondit Santana en se levant.

Kurt soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle n'avait pas compris et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Blaine pour le faire payer de ce qu'il venait de faire. Sauf que ça n'eut pas le résultat attendu car Blaine rigola de plus belle.

- Je te hais, marmonna Kurt évitant son regard.

Ils sortirent tous du bar et tombèrent sur Rachel et Matt en train de s'embrasser.

- Je vais vomir, gémit Santana. Vous êtes au courant qu'on poirote là-dedans depuis 3 siècles pour vous attendre ? Vous auriez pu attendre d'être à l'appart pour commencer ça.

Matt et Rachel se séparèrent rouges comme des tomates et même si Kurt leur en voulait parce qu'il avait une très grosse envie d'arriver à l'appartement le plus vite possible, il ne put que sourire en les voyant.

- Bon aller, on y va, dit-il finalement en prenant la main de Blaine.

- Je croyais que tu me haïssais ? sourit ce dernier.

- La ferme Anderson.

Les 3 couples marchèrent donc en direction de l'appartement. Arrivés à destination, Santana n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle prit la main de Brittany et la tira vers la chambre.

- Bon sur ce, éclatez-vous tous. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis là pour personne cette nuit, dit-elle.

- Moi non plus, répondirent Rachel, Matt, Blaine et Kurt à l'unisson ce qui enclencha un fou rire général et ils allèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives.

Tout le monde se dit bonne nuit et Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

- Donc si je me souviens bien ... commença Blaine, j'ai fait quelque chose tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, c'est bien ça ?

- Mmh mmmh.

- Ok ...

Blaine se retourna d'un seul coup et attrapa Kurt par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Kurt poussa un petit cri de surprise et Blaine le souleva afin que Kurt puisse mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine le porta comme ça jusqu'à leur chambre, il ferma la porte avec son pied et colla le corps de son petit-ami contre celle-ci.

- Je crois qu'on s'était arrêté là, sourit Blaine.

Kurt commença à rigoler mais très vite, son rire se transforma en grognement quand Blaine suça sa peau en dessous de son oreille, exactement à l'endroit super sensible de Kurt. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Blaine le porta ensuite sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Il lui enleva le tee-shirt et le laissa tomber par terre. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément, Kurt gémit dans leur baiser et mit ses mains derrière la tête de Blaine afin de le rapprocher le plus possible de lui.

- Attends deux secondes, chuchota Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Il se leva, il entendit Kurt grogner quelque chose, ce qui le fit rire, et alluma la radio.

- C'est mieux comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'entendre les occupations des autres, rigola Blaine.

- Oui. Aller reviens vite ici, ordonna Kurt.

- On s'impatienterai Hummel ? rigola Blaine en le regardant mais en ne bougeant pas.

- Blaine ... grogna Kurt en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

Blaine traversa la pièce et s'installa de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Mmmh.

Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il descendit sa bouche le long du cou de Kurt qui rejeta une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière et gémit. Blaine continua donc de jouer avec sa langue et sa bouche, il lui suça la peau, laissant des suçons bien marqués sur sa peau.

- Blaine ... On ... Va ne voir que ça ... soupira Kurt soucieux des marques qu'il aurait.

- Stop moi alors, répondit Blaine en suçant une nouvelle fois sa peau.

- Putaaiin, gémit Kurt incapable de l'arrêter.

Blaine descendit sa bouche le long de son torse. Puis il la remonta et suça l'un des tétons de Kurt qui ne put se retenir de gémir un peu plus fort, la musique recouvrant ses bruits, bien heureusement. Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Blaine releva la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, leur langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, rythmées par les grognements des deux garçons. Blaine s'éloigna des lèvres de Kurt, et descendit sa tête un nouvelle fois, afin d'atteindre l'autre téton et de le sucer entre ses dents.

- Putain de merde ... Blaiiine ... gémit Kurt en se pressant le plus possible contre lui.

Blaine sourit contre sa peau puis il continua à descendre sa bouche, le long du ventre de Kurt qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle en dessous de lui. Il joua avec sa langue quand il arriva au niveau de son nombril et en même temps, il défit la ceinture de Kurt et la lui enleva afin de pouvoir lui enlever ensuite son jean. Quand Blaine fit glisser le jean le long des jambes de Kurt, il leva les yeux vers lui et vit à quel point le désir dans ses yeux était palpable. Une fois que Kurt se retrouva en sous-vêtement, Blaine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Cette chanson tout à l'heure Kurt ... murmura-t-il avant de sucer une nouvelle fois la partie de peau sous l'oreille de Kurt.

- Mmmmh.

- C'était juste parfait ...

Kurt attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Et c'était juste pour toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit Blaine.

- Je me sens un peu trop déshabillé là, Blaine, rigola Kurt nerveusement.

- Moi j'aime quand tu es déshabillé, tu ne l'es même pas assez.

Sur ces mots, il enleva le caleçon de Kurt et le regarda de haut en bas, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je préfère comme ça, dit-il en scrutant son corps.

- Blaine ... gémit Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- T'es tout habillé et je suis complètement nu ! protesta-t-il.

- J'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit Blaine en se mordant la lèvre. T'es juste magnifique ... Putain comment c'est possible d'être aussi magnifique ?

- Blaine ... grogna Kurt, les joues toutes rouges.

- Je te gêne ? sourit ce dernier en se rapprochant de Kurt et en collant son front contre le sien. Ça te gêne que je te dise à quel point tu es magnifique ?

- Mmmh, marmonna Kurt.

Blaine enleva son tee-shirt et sentit le soupir de soulagement de Kurt qui apparemment avait vraiment besoin qu'il enlève ses vêtements lui aussi. Kurt se hâta de lui défaire le bouton de son jean, Blaine rigola en voyant l'acharnement de Kurt puis il se déshabilla complètement et se retrouva complètement nu, tout comme Kurt. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et Kurt gémit de plaisir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de lui même, il avait envie de Blaine. Et ce dernier pouvait sentir cela, il prit l'érection de son petit ami dans sa main.

- Oh putain ... Putain Blaine ...

- J'ai envie de toi Kurt, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Moi aussi, s'il te plait Blaine ...

Blaine s'éloigna de lui et attrapa le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et la boite de préservatifs. Il posa cela à côté d'eux sur le lit et se remit à embrasser Kurt, passionnément.

- Mmmmphhh ... Blaine ... supplia Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Ok, j'y vais.

Il prépara donc Kurt, ce dernier gémissait à chaque fois que Blaine entrait un nouveau doigt. Blaine voyait très bien à quel point Kurt avait envie et besoin de lui et cela l'excita au plus haut point. Lorsque Kurt lui fit remarquer bien comme il faut que c'était lui dont il avait besoin, Blaine n'hésita plus une seconde et se prépara à son tour. Il avait tellement envie d'être en Kurt qu'il grogna de frustration lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à défaire l'emballage du préservatif ce qui fit rire Kurt. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il se rapprocha de Kurt qui mit ses jambes autour de lui. Blaine se rapprocha de son entrée et entra en lui quelques secondes après sous les gémissements de Kurt et les grognements de plaisir de Blaine.

- Tu me rends ... Complètement dingue ... déclara Blaine en commençant ses mouvements de va et viens.

- Mmmhhh oh putain Blaine oui ...

- Tu sais que j'avais envie de te faire ça dans les toilettes du bar ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché ?

- Franchement j'en sais rien, répondit Blaine en atteignant la prostate de Kurt.

Kurt gémit de plus belle, Blaine attrapa ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Cette nouvelle position eut comme résultat de plus gros gémissementq de Kurt, de répétitions de son prénom.

- Blaine ... Blaine ... Juste ... Oh putain ... Juste comme ça ...OH !

Blaine grognait lui aussi de plaisir, tout était vraiment trop intense pour les deux garçons. Blaine accéléra ses mouvements, Kurt entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'obligea à se baisser pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut rythmé de grognements et de gémissements et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Blaine se libère tout en continuant ses mouvements. Kurt le suivit quelques secondes après. Puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et quand ils se séparèrent, Kurt en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il grogna à la sensation de vide et se blotit ensuite dans les bras de Blaine qui le serra contre lui.

- Ce que tu viens de faire ... murmura Kurt contre sa peau.

- Mmh ?

- Putain je devrais te chanter des chansons en public comme ça plus souvent, sourit Kurt.

- Je n'attends que ça, rigola Blaine en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

- Je suis crevé ... soupira Kurt. Le voyage, la soirée, toi ... Tout ça m'a atténué là ...

- Dors alors, répondit Blaine en lui caressant le dos tendrement.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Kurt, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Kurt contre sa peau.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt. Il trouva son petit ami tellement adorable quand il était profondémment endormi qu'il n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Il se leva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit du lit, ouvrit doucement le placard pour attraper quelque chose de confortable à mettre. Il opta pour un jogging et un des tee-shirts de Kurt avant de sortir doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Au moment où il réussit à fermer la porte sans la faire grincer, il soupira de soulagement et se tourna. Il se retrouva face à Santana qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils sa tasse de café à la main.

- On dirait un amant secret qui s'échappe au petit matin après une folle nuit d'amour, déclara-t-elle.

- Shhhuuut, chuchota Blaine, Kurt dort !

Il montra du doigt le salon pour lui faire comprendre que si elle voulait discuter c'était là-bas et pas ici.

- Okay, okay, grogna Santana.

Arrivée au salon elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, alors que Blaine allait chercher sa tasse de café à la cuisine.

- Ils sont où les autres ? demanda-t-il de la cuisine.

- Matt est parti courir si j'ai bien compris, Berry est allée acheter quelques trucs à la boulangerie pour quand il rentre, ce qui est d'ailleurs pathétique, et Britt est sous la douche.

- Étonnant que tu n'y sois pas avec elle, répliqua Blaine en s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Je me suis réveillée juste après qu'elle soit entrée dans la salle de bain et elle avait fermé à clé donc ...

- C'est con ! rigola-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à New-York ?

- Putain j'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau, soupira Santana. Et j'ai jamais vu Britt avec un si grand sourire, je crois qu'il ne m'en faut pas plus pour être heureuse.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça, sourit Blaine. Vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai promis à Britt qu'on irait voir la statue de la liberté, elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est possible de monter dedans donc faut que je lui montre.

- Oh ok !

- Et toi ?

- Aucune idée, surement trainer à l'appart. Je reprends les cours dans 2 jours moi ...

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Stressé ?

- T'as même pas idée.

- Mais nooon Blainey, t'as pas de raison, tout va bien se passer. Et si il y a le moindre soucis tu m'appelles je leur casse la gueule.

- Ouais enfin si il y a besoin de casser la gueule, je serai capable de le faire tu sais, rigola Blaine.

- Oui mais si toi tu le fais, tu seras renvoyé direct, ce serait con d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien quand même.

- Possible. De toute façon je n'aurais pas à casser la gueule dès le premier jour.

- On ne sait jamais.

- T'es super rassurante comme fille en fait, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis ?

- Parce que je suis la fille la plus exceptionnelle que tu connaisses.

- Je confirme ça, déclara Brittany en entrant dans le salon.

Elle alla directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Santana qui entoura son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tout va bien Blainey ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, il flippe pour la rentrée, rétorqua Santana en rigolant.

- Oh ! Mais il ne faut pas, tout le monde va t'aimer j'en suis persuadée.

- Oh ça tu ne peux pas en être sûr, répondit Blaine.

- Tout le monde aime les dauphins Blainey. Donc tout le monde t'aimera.

Santana ne put se retenir de rigoler et embrassa une nouvelle fois Brittany. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et se tournèrent pour voir Kurt apparaître, encore tout endormi.

- Salut la marmotte, sourit Blaine.

- Fallait me réveiller ! grogna-t-il.

- Non il a préféré se faire un petit suspens à la James Bond, répondit Santana en rigolant.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'allusion de Santana puis il se dirigea vers le canapé et se blottit contre Blaine qui lui embrassa le front. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Matt apparut face à eux.

- Ouah c'est l'exposition ? demanda-t-il en rigolant en voyant les deux couples sur le canapé. Je suis censé élire lequel des couples est le couple de l'année ?

- Attention à qui tu vas choisir, grogna Santana.

- Euuh ... J'utilise mon Joker.

- Trop facile !

La porte s'ouvra de nouveau et cette fois-ci ce fut Rachel qui apparue, avec un grand sachet à la main.

- Tiens, c'est Rach mon joker !

- Joker de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant son manteau.

- Quel couple est le plus adorable ?

- Blaine et Kurt, répondit Rachel sans hésiter.

- Bien sûr qu'elle allait choisir ces deux là ! Porcelaine est son meilleur ami ! grogna Santana tandis que Blaine et Kurt se regardaient en souriant fièrement.

Rachel s'éclipsa dans la cuisine tandis que Matt s'installait sur un des fauteuils. Elle réapparut quelques secondes après avec un plateau rempli de croissants et pains au chocolat.

- Oh ! T'es géniale Rachel ! s'exclama Brittany en se levant pour aller l'aider.

- Britt s'il te plait, ne le dis pas trop elle va finir par y croire après, rétorqua Santana.

- Ne sois pas trop jalouse Santana, tu arriveras à être à sa hauteur un jour, tu verras ... sourit Matt.

Ce qui enclencha le rire de Blaine et Kurt, car Santana, surprise par la réponse bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Rachel lui fit une grimace avant de faire un grand sourire vers son petit-ami. Avec l'aide de Brittany, Rachel installa le petit-déjeuner sur la table basse. Ils partagèrent donc ce moment tous ensemble, charriant tous Santana qui avait maintenant de la concurrence pour ses remarques. Elle grogna et envoya quelques insultes à Matt qui était capable de lui renvoyé la pareil à chaque fois, ce qui au final la fit rire elle aussi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les deux journées avant la rentrée de Blaine passèrent à une grande vitesse, Blaine était assez inquiet, il ne savait pas du tout comment allait se passer cette rentrée, l'école et tout le reste. Mais il espérait vraiment que tout irait pour le mieux.

Le matin du jour J, Kurt se réveilla avec le réveil. Il était persuadé que ce dernier avait aussi réveillé Blaine mais qu'il ne voulait pas bouger du lit. Kurt sourit et l'éteignit donc pour réveiller son petit-ami.

- Blaine ... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Mmmmh, bougonna-t-il en se mettant de dos à Kurt.

Kurt rigola et se redressa pour continuer ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de réussir.

- Il faut que tu te lèves. C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ...

- Justement. Je reste là et je dors pour le reste de ma vie.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, imagine toutes les opportunités qui vont s'offrir à toi à partir du moment où tu mettras un pied dans cette école.

Blaine se retourna pour être face à lui.

- Je sais ... soupira-t-il. C'est juste que ...

- Tu appréhendes, finit Kurt.

- Oui ...

- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Si tu as été accepté c'est que tu as largement le niveau et qu'ils savent que tu peux réussir, déclara Kurt en caressant sa joue. Et moi je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, tu vas y arriver Blaine, je le sais.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'ai confiance en toi, et je crois en toi. Si il y a bien une personne qui a du talent c'est toi Blaine Anderson et Julliard a besoin de ce talent crois-moi.

Blaine lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi non plus, sourit Kurt. Aller debout, va prendre ta douche. Je te prépare quelque chose à manger.

- Ok.

Ils se levèrent et Blaine alla directement dans la salle de bain, tandis que Kurt se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il vit alors Matt et Santana en train de cuisiner et rigoler tous les deux.

- Euh ... J'hallucine ou ... ?

- Porcelaine ! s'exclama Santana. On prépare quelque chose pour Blainey, vu que c'est sa rentrée aujourd'hui.

- Toi ? Tu fais à manger pour Blaine ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Oh ça va hein, fais pas comme si ...

- C'était la première fois ? Euh ... C'est la première fois Santana.

- Bon va rejoindre ton mec avant que je te balance le saladier de pâte à crêpe en pleine face.

- Ah ... Je retrouve la Santana, soupira Kurt. Matt fais gaffe à toi, si elle te convertit à la Satan attitude, je ne te connais plus.

Matt rigola simplement et Kurt décida de suivre les instructions de Santana et de rejoindre Blaine. Il pria pour que la porte de la salle de bain ne soit pas fermée à clé et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Il entra donc, cette fois-ci vérouilla la porte, se déshabilla et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Il entra et enroula ses bras autour de Blaine qui était de dos à lui.

- Ne pas fermer la porte alors que tu habites avec des gens comme Santana et Matt est une très mauvaise idée, tu le sais ça ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Quand je vois que ça te permet de me rejoindre, je me dis que ce n'est pas forcément une très mauvaise idée.

- Mmmh tu marques un point.

Blaine se retourna pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément en le plaquant contre le mur de la douche. Kurt grogna dans leur baiser et finit par rapprocher le plus possible le corps de Blaine contre lui afin de sentir son érection presser contre la sienne. Le frottement qui en découla les fit grogner tous les deux et Blaine intensifia encore leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kurt croisa le regard inquiet de Blaine et son coeur se serra.

- Blaine ... murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, répondit Blaine en baissant des yeux. J'ai juste peur de tout foirer alors que j'ai une chance énorme qui s'offre à moi.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna Kurt.

Blaine plongea alors ses yeux dans le seul regard qui pouvait le rassurer en un clin d'oeil. Ce regard bleu océan lui donnait assez de force et de courage pour croire en lui et croire en ce dont il était capable. Parce que dans les yeux de Kurt, il pouvait y voir tout ça. Il pouvait voir le courage de ce dernier, la rage et l'envie de réussir. Mais surtout il y voyait de l'amour, de la fierté et c'était ce qui le poussait à faire de son mieux. Parce que ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, c'était que Kurt soit fière de lui.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu gaches tout. Et si jamais tu baisses les bras à un moment donné, je serai là pour te faire relever la tête et te faire reprendre le dessus ok ? Tu vas y arriver. On va y arriver. Fais moi confiance.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te donner le courage d'y aller.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? sourit Blaine.

Kurt entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et le fit tourner de manière à ce que ce soit lui qui soit plaqué contre le mur. Il ferma le robinet de la douche et prit le gel douche. Il en versa sur ses mains, puis se tourna vers Blaine en souriant. Il l'embrassa, tout en baladant ses mains recouvertes de gel douche sur le torse de Blaine. Ce dernier frémissait sous les caresses et balançait ses hanches vers Kurt, avide de n'importe quel frottement que cela pourrait lui procurer. Kurt continua donc avec ses mains, arrivant sur les fesses de Blaine qui grogna cette fois-ci. Il s'accroupit ensuite en gardant ses yeux en contact avec ceux de Blaine. Blaine lui, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son érection prise dans la bouche de son petit-ami. Il gémit de plaisir, l'encourageant à continuer. Et tandis que Kurt continuait ses mouvements de bouche autour de l'érection de Blaine, il frotta ses cuisses, toujours avec ses mains recouvertes de gel douche.

- Oh putain ... Kurt ... oui ... Continue ... oooohhh.

Kurt acceléra ses mouvements et leva les yeux vers Blaine. Ce dernier avait la tête appuyée contre le mur et gémissait des choses incompréhensibles, signe que les actions de Kurt faisaient son effet.

- Mmmphhh Kurt .. Je vais ... Oh mon dieu ..

Et ce fut ainsi que Blaine se libéra dans la bouche de Kurt. Après qu'il ait fini, Kurt se releva et l'embrassa passionnément, alors que Blaine était tout juste en train de se remettre de son orgasme.

- Je crois que tu peux te rincer maintenant, sourit Kurt en se séparant de lui.

- Putain de merde Kurt ! grogna Blaine.

- Je voulais te détendre un petit peu, dit kurt d'un air innocent.

Il rouvrit le robinet de la douche et poussa Blaine pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dessous. Blaine se rendit compte que Kurt avait besoin d'un petit coup de main quand il vit qu'il était en train de se caresser lui même. Et même si il adorait le voir faire cela, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurt faire ça tout seul.

- Hey, murmura-t-il en enlevant la main de Kurt.

Il prit les deux bras de Kurt et les entoura autour de son cou.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, dit-il finalement.

- Oui ... soupira Kurt de soulagement.

Blaine prit donc l'érection de Kurt dans sa main et commença ses mouvements tout en léchant les parties de son cou qui était recouvertes de l'eau qui coulaient le long de son corps.

- Oooh mon dieu Blaine oui ... gémit Kurt.

Il fallut peu de temps à Kut pour atteindre son orgasme. Voir Blaine se libérer comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes avant avait faciliter la tâche. Ils finirent ensuite de prendre leur douche et se préparèrent dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Un plat de crêpes étaient sur la table, Santana, Matt, Brittany et Rachel les attendait patiemment en discutant.

- C'est Santana qui a tout préparé ! s 'exclama Brittany quand elle vit le couple entrer dans la cuisine.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Blaine en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- Principalement oui. Matt a seulement servi à casser les oeufs. Monsieur n'aime pas remuer le saladier et quand il a essayé de faire sauter une crêpe, elle a atterri dans l'évier.

- Ouais bon ben ça va ... grommela Matt vexé.

- C'est l'intention qui compte, rétorqua Rachel en déposant sa main sur la sienne.

- Vous êtes géniaux, vous le savez ça ? sourit Blaine en s'installant à table.

- Oui on le sait, mais merci de nous le rappeler, répondit Santana en souriant.

**xxxxxxxx**

- T'es bien sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? demanda Kurt une dernière fois alors que Blaine s'apprêtait à partir pour Juilliard.

- Oui sûr, sourit Blaine.

- Ok. Bon, si il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles. De toute façon il n'y a aucune raison qu'il n'y ait quoique ce soit mais je voulais juste que tu le saches.

- Je sais.

- Ok. Bon ... Bonne journée alors.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Blaine ouvre la porte de l'appartement pour sortir. Il lança un petit regard à Kurt, et ce dernier comprit tout de suite que le stress était remonté. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt referma la porte d'entrée et Blaine était parti. Santana passait par là et vit Kurt derrière la porte d'entrée.

- Hummel ? appela-t-elle.

Kurt se retourna vers elle et lui lança un faible sourire. Santana s'approcha de lui.

- Arrête de te faire du soucis pour lui, tout va bien se passer pour lui, il a traversé des choses bien plus difficiles, il va la faire la main dans la poche sa rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui tu as raison ... soupira Kurt.

- Rectification, j'ai toujours raison. Tu connais le remède contre le stress ?

- Ben ...

- Bon ok le deuxième remède. Le premier c'est le sexe, il n'y a pas de doute.

- Le shopping ? demanda Kurt.

- Exactement ! Britt et moi on va faire du lèche-vitrine sur la 5ème Avenue à Manhattan. Viens avec nous, ça te changera les idées.

- D'accord, répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Y'en a une qui va être contente, Britt adore ton style, soupira Santana. Elle me parle tout le temps de tes fringues.

- Y'en a au moins une qui a du goût, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

En effet, la journée lèche-vitrine et essayage en tous genres avec Santana et Brittany et lui permit de s'inquiéter un peu moins pour Blaine. Santana avait raison, c'était un vrai remède contre le stress.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, Kurt alla dans la chambre de Rachel pour lui raconter son après-midi. Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux à discuter sur le lit. Rachel lui raconta comment elle et Matt se considéraient maintenant comme un couple et qu'elle en était vraiment heureuse. Elle lui raconta aussi que Matt lui avait confié qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle et elle ne put retenir ses cris d'excitations lorqu'elle lui rapporta les mots de Matt. Kurt devait l'avouer, il était vraiment heureux pour eux. Pour lui, Matt et Rachel formaient vraiment un beau couple et si ils étaient heureux ensemble c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il s'excusa auprès de Rachel et couru au salon où il trouva Blaine qui s'affalait sur le canapé. Kurt le rejoignit rapidement et se tourna vers lui.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout s'est bien passé, sourit Blaine.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras.

- On a surtout eu une présentation des profs et de ce qu'on allait faire tout au long de l'année. Par contre on a dû passer devant les autres en chantant et jouant un de bande son possible, ni de musiciens, c'était à nous de tout faire.

- Chanson imposée ou au choix ?

- Au choix.

- Tu as pris quoi ?

- Teenage Dream au piano.

- Bien sûr, sourit Kurt en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- On m'a dit que je savais très bien faire passer l'émotion tout en en chantant et jouant du piano en même temps, dit fièrement Blaine.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils avaient besoin de ton talent, rigola Kurt. Je suis fière de toi Blaine.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se serra contre lui.

- Tu as rencontré des personnes ?

- Quelques gens oui. J'ai bien sympathisé avec deux mecs, Wes et David. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Oh.

- Mais pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je n'ai de yeux que pour toi et en plus ils ont chacun une copine, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je n'ai rien dit, rigola Kurt.

- Possible mais ton petit "oh" voulait tout dire Hummel.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira Kurt en souriant.

- Alors ? Alors ? s'exclama Santana en arrivant elle aussi au salon.

Blaine finit par raconter sa journée 7 fois en tout: à Kurt, à Santana, à Brittany, à Matt, à Rachel, à sa mère et Paul qui s'étaient empressés de l'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles, ainsi qu'à Burt et Carole qui avaient eu la même idée. Ce simple fait, qui pourrait énerver beaucoup de monde, le réjouissait. Parce que ça faisait énormément de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de personnes enthousiastes à l'idée que son rêve s'accomplisse.

* * *

Donc pour les chansons, celle de Santana c'est Mine de Taylor Swift, pour Kurt c'est "The first time (ever I saw your face)" de Roberta Flack, et pour Matt c'est "Make you feel my love" la version d'Adele.

Bon comme la semaine dernière le prochain chapitre sera publié dans environ une semaine à moins que j'ai du mal à tout boucler à temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas si c'est le cas ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, Kurt et Blaine s'adonnent à une nouvelle expérience .. Je n'en dis pas plus :P

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Merci d'être là comme toujours, sans vos reviews et encouragements la fic n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui :')

**justmoi59:** Merciiii :) J'aime bien écrire des scènes où ils sont tous ensemble quand dans le chapitre d'avant ;)

**NobodySaidItWasEasy**: Ooopss ! Désolé mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu moins le temps d'écrire ... Oui c'est vrai pour la mère de Kurt, et moi je voulais vraiment qu'il y ait un petit moment où Kurt parle d'elle :) Merciii je suis content qu'il t'ai plu ! Bisouuus :D

**Nayth:** Hahahaha :P Ooh et ben merci d'être là depuis le début :') On est toutes fana des lemons je crois xD Et je suis contente que les miens te plaisent ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses des autres chapitres ;)

**DaDa:** Ooohhh ! Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer :S Merci beaucouuup ! Et ne t'inquiète pas tu l'auras la fin de l'histoire ;)

**FanDeTaFic:** Aaah et ben remercie le de ma part de la lire alors :) Oui bientôt terminé ... Encore trois ou quatre chapitre je ne sais pas encore ! Merci à toi vraiment ! :D

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra:** Hahahahaha merci :D Et désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer :S

**Sekai-GDL:** Merci beaucoup :') Oui c'est sûr qu'elle a changé et qu'il s'en rend de plus en plus compte ... Et il fallait qu'elle change ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas non plus envie de la terminer parce que je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire à à la partager avec vous tous ... Mais bon, il faut bien ! Merci pour ta review et pour me dire ton avis à chaque chapitre! :D

**Mia-zure:** Normalement il reste soit 3 ou 4 chapitres je ne sais pas encore exactement ^^ Hahahahaha j'avais oublié pour le caillouuuu ;D ça me parait super loin tout ça xD Il a été un peu oublié le pauvre ^^

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi pour la lettre de la mère de Kurt, et je voulais vraiment qu'il est un petit mot de sa mère d'une certaine façon :) Hahahahaha tu m'as tué avec ton expression xD Alors je dirai que ta review fait sauter des crêpes :P Ooohhh merci :') Je les aime bien moi tous ces petits couples, bon bien sûr j'ai une légère immense et énorme préférence pour Klaine (au cas où tu ne l'ai pas remarqué ^^). Et oui désolé de te dire ça, mais Santana aurait plus que râler :D Merci pour ta review ! :)

**c2c. com:** Oui je suis contente de les faire être à New-York ensemble toutes les deux :) Je suis contente de voir que Matt plait, étant donné qu'il en fait pas parti de la série, je me demandais ce que vous en penseriez ^^ Merciiiii !

**Vampirette04:** Hahahaha oui moi ?! :D Oh ouah ! Merci *_* Moi aussi, je lis très peu de fic française, généralement elles sont toutes en anglais celles que je lis ! Ouiiii je les connais et je suis juste fan ! J'aime trop trop ces deux fics (et pleins d'autres d'ailleurs) Merciiiiii c'est trop gentil ! Oui pour les lemons ils ne sont pas très longs les miens, j'essaye hein ^^T'inquiète pas, je suis une vraie obsédée aussi en ce qui les concerne tous les deux xD Je ne lis aucune fic qui n'ait pas un Rated M pour que tu comprennes :D (bon j'ai fait l'exception pour Little Numbers et je ne le regrette pas c'est vrai ^^) Merci en tout cas pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite :) Bisouus !

**marinemaelys:** Je suis contente de voir que ça continue à te plaire ! Et oui la scène avec la lettre de la mère de Kurt, je voulais vraiment le faire parce que je voulais vraiment que Kurt parle d'elle :) Merciiiiii beaucoup !

**LafolleduKlaine:** Hey hey heeeyyyy le voilààà le chapitre de la cuisine petite perverse xD Oui et il restera en bonne santé Burt, je crois que c'est bon je lui ai assez fait de misère pour cette fic ... Et pour la série, j'espère vraiment que ça va aller pour lui et je suis sûr aussi qu'il va avoir rôle dans le retour de Klaine, j'espère en tout cas :) Si si, on est la Teamperverse donc dis moi ce que tu as imaginé avec cette phrase, je veux savoir :P Merci, je voulais vraiment une scène comme ça, parce que c'est vrai que y'a eu pas mal de trucs pour Blaine par rapport à la perte de Cooper mais pas grand chose sur Kurt et la perte de sa mère donc je voulais changer ça :) Oui il y aura Finn dans le prochain chapitre (je veux faire revenir quelques New Direction pour le déménagement de Kurt et Blaine :P) Mdrrr mais t'sais que maintenant je l'imagine avec de trop beaux yeux Matt *_* Hahahahaha mais oui voyons, nous les perverses nous voyons tout xD Oui je voulais vraiment que les deux chansons "rupture" de Klaine et Brittana soient vu différemment ici donc voilà ;D Ah ouais j'adore cette chanson et j'étais juste dégoutée que Kurt ne la chante pas et je me suis dit obligé je la met ici ^^ En plus je trouve qu'elle va trop bien avec leur histoire ! Ce n'est pas toi, Matt est un grand sensible ;) Je suis une grande fan d'Adele et la chanson One and Only est juste magnifique *_* et le moment où ils la chantent dans GYOW j'ai cru que j'allais mourir c'est juste trop une chanson pour eux ! Hahahaha mais moi j'aime le Blaine provocateur *_* sexy Blaine moi je dis ;P Et moi non plus je ne l'arrêterai pas y'a pas de doute xD Oh et une petite scène de plus de Blaintana dans ce chapitre :) Il y aura une toute petite apparence de Sebstian (je veux du Kurt jaloux ^^) mais il n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance il ne sera pas une menace pour Klaine pas de soucis à avoir là dessus :P Merciiiiiiii t'es ma psychopathe perverse préférée xD

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent, Kurt, Rachel et Matt avaient à leur tour repris leurs cours à NYADA tout comme Santana et Brittany avaient repris les leurs à l'université. Le groupe d'amis se retrouvaient alors tous ensemble simplement le week-end et les soirs. Quelques jours seulement après sa rentrée, Blaine avait trouvé un travail dans un magasin de musique près de Juilliard, le fait qu'il étudie là-bas avait tout de suite plu au responsable du petit magasin. Il s'occupait de donner des renseignements aux clients, de faire des démonstrations s'ils en avaient besoin.

Un soir, alors que Kurt était allé se coucher parce qu'il avait une journée fatigante, Blaine était assis au salon avec Matt et Santana. Rachel et Brittany étaient dans la chambre de Rachel où cette dernière tentait d'expliquer à son amie quelque chose de son cours qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

- Putain c'est enfin le week-end quoi, soupira Matt.

- Comme tu dis, répondit Santana. T'as perdu Hummel en route ?

- Il dort. Il était crevé, répondit Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant. Pour une fois rien du tout. Il était trop fatigué.

- Oh mais monsieur a essayé, sourit Matt.

- Même pas, je l'ai vu directement quand il est rentré qu'il était crevé donc bon ... J'allais pas lui sauter dessus.

- On l'arrête plus le Blainey, rigola Matt.

- Oh non s'il te plait, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! gémit Blaine en entendant le surnom.

- Je peux te dire un truc ? demanda Santana en se tournant vers Matt.

- Yep.

- Je te préfère largement à Finn. Profite, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.

Matt sourit fièrement.

- Santana ... soupira Blaine.

- Quoi ? Berry n'est pas là. On est entre nous, je peux bien dire ce que je pense. Ah moins qu'Hudson soit caché sous le canapé ? Quoique vu le gabarit du mec, il aurait un peu de mal !

- Si tu le dis, soupira Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis moi j'aime bien entendre ce genre de truc, déclara Matt, je me sens en quelque sorte toujours en compétition avec Finn.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais comment tu peux être en compet avec un fantôme ? rigola Santana. S'te plait, on ne l'a pas vu depuis 10 ans.

- On l'a vu à Lima il y a tout juste un mois mais bon, sourit Blaine.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, Rachel tient énormément à toi, déclara Blaine en ignorant Santana.

- Ouais ... Mais on oublie pas son premier amour comme ça, soupira Matt.

- Quand c'est quelqu'un comme Hudson, si crois moi, on l'oublie vite.

- Ça c'était méchant ! s'exclama Blaine.

- Ok, alors, comment il s'appelle déjà ... Will ? demanda-t-elle à Matt.

- Yep, répondit ce dernier.

- Non Santana ... commença Blaine.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien ce Will, pas vrai Matt ?

- Ouais assez il a été un vrai gentleman avec Kurt d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté il ...

- Gentleman c'est ça ouais, c'est un con, grogna Blaine.

- Hey c'est méchant ça ! se moqua Santana.

- Ok, ça va ! s'exclama Blaine, j'ai compris la leçon, je vous laisserai dire ce que vous voulez sur Finn, mais s'il vous plait, ne parlez pas de ce con. Je le revois en train de faire des clins d'oeil à Kurt et de le regarder comme si c'était un morceau de viande et j'ai juste envie de ...

- Ok ! On va s'arrêter là hein ! rigola Matt.

- Te connaissant Blainey, ça m'étonne que tu défendes Hudson ...

Matt et Blaine la regardèrent étonnés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben Porcelaine avait juste le béguin pour lui pendant notre première année et début de deuxième année de lycée mais bon ...

- Pardon ? demanda Blaine, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Matt se retenait de rigoler en voyant la tête de Blaine.

- Oh ton chéri d'amour ne te l'a pas dit ? sourit Santana.

- Euh .. Si si. J'avais juste ... Oublié.

- Comme si toi, tu pouvais oublier des choses comme ça, rigola Matt.

- Oui bon ok il ne me l'a pas pas dit. Heureux ? grogna-t-il.

- Blainey est énervééé chanta Santana.

- Ça va, c'est bon ! On peut changer de sujet ?

Santana parla donc de sa prof à la Fac qui apparemment ne la supportait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais Blaine n'écoutait pas du tout la conversation. Une question lui trottait dans la tête et il la sortit sans même se retenir alors que Matt et Santana étaient passés à autre chose.

- Mais ... Il était amoureux de lui ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on change de sujet ? demanda Santana en souriant.

- Il l'était ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'a que Berry qui est assez aveugle pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Il avait juste un petit béguin comme ça, rien de bien sérieux.

- Aaah ... soupira Blaine de soulagement.

- Bon c'est quoi votre programme de ce week-end ? demanda Rachel en entrant dans le salon, suivit de Brittany.

- Vous vous en êtes sorties ? demanda Santana.

- Oui, j'ai enfin compris, sourit Brittany en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa petite-amie.

- Je sais pas tu as prévu quelque chose toi ? demanda Matt en attirant Rachel dans ses bras.

Tout d'un coup, Blaine se sentait vraiment seul et n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Kurt. Il ne suivait plus du tout la discussion que ses amis étaient en train de partager. Mais son prénom le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Blaine ? appela Rachel.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais prévu quelque chose avec Kurt demain ?

- Ben ... En fait, demain ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble, dit-il en souriant.

- Ooooh, déclarèrent Brittany et Rachel en même temps.

- Comment ça peut faire deux ans alors qu'i mois tu n'étais même pas avec lui? rétorqua Santana.

- Si on oublie les 8 mois ! se défendit-il.

- Oh ben voyons, je suis sûr que les 8 mois peuvent s'oublier comme ça ...

Santana reçut un regard noir de Rachel et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon et vous faites quoi ? se reprit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je pensais l'emmener dans un bon resto ou un truc comme ça.

- On peut aussi vous laisser l'appart pour la journée, proposa Matt.

- Sérieux ?

- Ben oui, Rach et moi on voulait se faire une journée tranquille tous les deux depuis un moment donc ça sera le moment !

- Et nous on campe dans le couloir ? grogna Santana.

- Vous êtes à New-York, vous trouverez bien une occupation pour la journée ! soupira Rachel.

- Mais oui on trouvera ! s'exclama Brittany.

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de ...

- Pas d'argumentation possible, le cap des deux ans ... Faut fêter ça. Vous aurez l'appart pour vous dès votre réveil demain matin, conclut Matt.

- Merci, sourit Blaine.

- Par contre, nos chambres vous sont interdit les cocos, je ne veux pas de vos occupations dedans, rétorqua Santana.

- Ni dans la cuisine aussi, berk on mange dedans, continua Rachel.

- Ni dans le salon ! ajouta Matt.

- Alors pourquoi on leur laisse l'appartement si ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir de leur chambre ? demanda Brittany.

- Elle a raison, sourit Blaine.

- Hey ! Tu sais très bien pour quel genre d'activités ces endroits vous sont interdits, pour le reste vous avez le droit, expliqua Matt.

- Mmmmh. Merci en tout cas, sur ce je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit tout le monde, déclara Blaine en se levant.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent ses amis les uns à la suite des autres.

Blaine rejoignit la chambre, Kurt avait l'air bien endormi. Il tenta de faire le plus doucement possible et se déshabilla afin d'être en caleçon, puis il entra dans le lit. Et Kurt finit par ouvrir un oeil.

- Désolé ... soupira Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est pas grave, lui répondit Kurt en souriant et en se collant contre lui.

Blaine entoura son bras autour de lui et Kurt finit par mettre sa tête sur son torse nu.

- Je suis désolé, déclara Kurt au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas été d'une très bonne compagnie ce soir ...

- Hey ... C'est normal qu'il t'arrive d'être fatigué ! Ça va mieux là ?

- Je suis toujours fatigué mais ça va mieux.

- Bon c'est déjà ça, lui répondit Blaine en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du coup ?

- J'ai fait à manger pour tout le monde, et après j'ai discuté avec Matt et Santana et au final Britt et Rach nous ont rejoint.

- D'accord.

Ils se turent pendant un moment, Kurt était sur le point de se rendormir mais la question de Blaine le surpris.

- Comment il a été avec toi Will quand vous êtes sorti ce soir là ?

Kurt se redressa pour se tourner vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?

- Parce que Santana et Matt en ont parlé ...

- Et pourquoi Santana et Matt parlent de lui ? Et en plus devant toi ?

- C'est Santana, ne cherche pas ...

- Je vois, répondit simplement Kurt.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question du coup ?

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

- Oui.

- Et ben il s'est bien comporté avec moi.

- Tu aurais pu craquer sur lui si je n'avais pas existé ?

Kurt ne put retenir un petit rire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine et ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact.

- La question ne se pose même pas Blaine ...

- Mais ...

- Arrête avec lui. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, et en plus je ne le vois plus, il n'est plus à NYADA cette année.

- Mais c'est juste que ...

- Non. Non je n'aurais pas pu craquer sur lui parce que ce n'est pas le genre de mec qui m'intéresse.

- Aaah, soupira Blaine de soulagement.

- Putain ... Qu'est-ce qu'il parlait. Toutes les 30 secondes. Jamais une pause et j'en plaçais rarement une, ce qui m'allait très bien à ce moment là. Mais quand j'y pense, c'était vraiment nul.

Blaine rigola et prit le visage de Kut entre ses mains.

- Content d'entendre ça, lui dit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

- Ta jalousie te tuera un jour, soupira Kurt quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je ne suis pas ja...

- Ne t'avise même pas de continuer ta phrase Blaine Devon Anderson.

- Ok ça va ... grommela-t-il en réponse.

Il eut un petit moment de silence, chacun profitait d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Mais la discussion que Blaine avait eu avec Santana quelques minutes avant le tracassait. Il avait envie d'avoir plus de détails.

- Kurt ?

- Mmh ?

- T'étais amoureux de Finn ?

- Hein ? s'exclama Kurt en relevant la tête et en le regardant avec de grands yeux. Qui est-ce qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- Santana ...

- Mais c'est pas vrai, jamais elle se la ferme celle là ! grogna Kurt.

- Donc t'étais bien am...

- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'était ... N'importe quoi, répondit finalement Kurt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il était hétéro et que j'arrivais pas à me mettre ça dans la tête. Il a fallu que je me prenne une bonne claque pour comprendre.

- Une claque ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Non pas une claque comme ça, rigola Kurt en caressant la joue de Blaine. C'est juste ... On s'est pris la tête, il a dit des trucs méchants, j'ai ouvert les yeux et voilà.

- Quel genre de trucs méchants ?

- Rien d'important.

- Kurt.

- Je te dis que c'est rien d'im...

- Kurt.

- J'avais craqué sur lui, mais je n'étais pas _amoureux_ de lui. J'avais un peu de mal sur le fait qu'il était hétéro et qu'il ne me voyait pas de la façon dont moi je le voyais. Et un jour il m'a juste dit ce qu'il pensait un peu méchamment et voilà, expliqua Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

- Il ... Il m'a tout balancé à la figure d'un coup en disant qu'il n'était pas comme moi, qu'il fallait que je me mette ça dans la tête, que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui . Qu'il ne supportait pas que je pose le regard sur lui, il a même utilisé quelques insultes mais c'était il y a longtemps j'ai oub...

- Il t'a insulté ? s'énerva Blaine.

- Blaine c'était y'a ...

- Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- C'était il y 2 ans Blaine ... Deux ans. Oublie tout ça, lui dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Je supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal Kurt je ...

- Je sais, soupira Kurt en collant son front au sien. Mais c'était il y a deux ans, c'est mon demi-frère aujourd'hui et j'ai oublié. S'il te plait oublie tout ça. Tu ne peux pas être énervé sur des trucs qui datent d'il y a autant de temps. Il a changé, il a compris ses erreurs, il a su qu'il m'avait fait du mal ce jour là et il s'est excusé. Ok ?

- Mais ...

- Blaine. Il m'a chanté "Just the way you are" au mariage de nos parents et il a dansé avec moi, sourit Kurt.

- Ok ... répondit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je te promets que je veillerai à ce que plus jamais quelqu'un te fasse du mal ou t'insulte ou ...

Kurt le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Je le sais déjà tout ça Blaine. Et je t'aime, plus que tout au monde.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Kurt se recoucha, en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Blaine, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- N'empêche Santana peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut de lui maintenant, je ne prends plus sa défense.

- T'es bête, rigola Kurt.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le couple s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Kurt ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin et qu'il vit qu'il était déjà 10h30, il s'étonna du calme dans l'appartement. D'habitude, le samedi matin, il entendait toujours quelques voix venant du salon car ils étaient tout le temps les derniers à se lever avec Blaine. Il se leva donc doucement et prit soin de ne pas réveiller son petit-ami qui dormait à point fermé à côté de lui. Quand il passa la porte de la chambre, il remarqua que ce n'était pas simplement une illusion. L'appartement était complètement vide. Ce qui n'était jamais le cas un samedi matin, surtout à cette heure là. Il décida donc de retourner se coucher et d'attendre le réveil de Blaine. Quand il se retrouva de nouveau à ses côtés, il ne put retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Blaine s'en rappelait ou pas. Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, Blaine lui avait chanté une chanson au Glee Club et le soir l'avait embrassé en lui disant qu'il ressentait des choses pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Son coeur se serra à ce souvenir. A ce moment là, il n'avait eu aucune idée de l'ampleur que Blaine prendrait dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il était son tout, il était celui dont il avait besoin pour avancer et même pour vivre tout simplement.

Il adorait regarder Blaine dormir, il semblait toujours serein, comme si aucun problème ne pouvait l'atteindre là où il était. Il l'avait regardé dormir tellement de fois qu'à présent, il connaissait par coeur les signes qui montraient que son petit-ami était en train de se réveiller. Et quand il le vit bouger un petit peu, il comprit que ça allait être le cas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine ouvrit un oeil et quand il vit le visage de Kurt, il sourit simplement.

- Hey, déclara Kurt en lui caressant la joue.

- Hey, répondit Blaine. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes. L'appart est vide, je ne sais pas où ils sont passés tous.

- Moi je sais.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et Blaine se redressa un peu pour pouvoir lui parler correctement.

- C'était prévu. Ils ne sont pas là pour la journée.

- Oh ! D'accord.

- Parce que c'est un jour particulier aujourd'hui, ajouta Blaine.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ... soupira Kurt d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Blaine en l'attirant dans ses bras. Comment je pourrais oublier le jour où je suis devenu le petit-ami de l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde ?

- Arrête, rigola Kurt en rougissant. Tu leur as demandé de partir ?

- Même pas, je leur ai dit ce qu'aujourd'hui représentait pour nous et Matt l'a proposé.

- Santana devait être ravie !

- Oh ben tu l'as connais, elle a râlé pendant un moment et finalement elle a accepté. Brittany commence à avoir une bonne influence sur elle ...

- Ça doit être ça. C'est quoi le programme de la journée alors ?

- Que toi et moi, dans un grand appartement, ça laisse un tas d'occupations possible pour la journée, et ce soir je t'invite au resto.

- J'en ai de la chance dis-donc, sourit Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

- On a de la chance, le corrigea Blaine quand ils se séparèrent.

Kurt était prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau mais le portable de Blaine vibra sur la table de nuit. Ce dernier râla et se tourna pour l'attraper.

- C'est ma mère, dit-il en le reposant.

- Blaine Anderson, tu réponds tout de suite à ta mère, ordonna Kurt.

- Mais on est tous les deux et ...

- Et on a la journée devant nous comme tu disais. Donc, tu n'ignores pas l'appel de ta mère, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Ok ... grogna Blaine.

- Je vais préparer quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps là, dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de se lever. Dis lui que je leur passe le bonjour à elle et Paul.

- Je lui dis. Hey maman, dit-il finalement en décrochant.

Kurt sourit et sortit de la chambre pour aller comme il l'avait dit, préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mine de rien, il avait beau adorer ses amis, mais trouver un appartement vide un samedi matin lui faisait du bien. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et trouva un mot sur la table.

_Bon anniversaire de .. Premier bisous ? Première fois ? Rencontre ? J'ai pas tout compris mais bon, profitez un max les mecs ;) - Matt_

_Profitez bien de votre journée, deux ans ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ... Je me rappelle encore du jour où Blaine m'a dit qu'il craquait sur toi Kurt, c'était trop chou, et quand Kurt tu m'as appelé paniqué parce que tu pensais que Blaine voulait aller trop vite... OOoh rien que d'y penser ça me met les larmes aux yeux, vous êtes tellement fait l'un pour l'autre .. Ouah. C'est ça que j'appelle le véritable amour ... Vraiment. Je vous aime ! - Rachel_

_Putain mais Berry ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un roman ? Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: pas de baise dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ni dans ma chambre. Bref, passez une bonne journée quand même ;) - Santana_

_Faites des bébés dauphins ! C'est encore plus mignon ! Je vous aime :) - Brittany_

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Kurt. Ils avaient vraiment des amis exceptionnels. Il se décida à préparer des pancakes, sachant que c'était ce que préférait Blaine au petit-déjeuner. Il fouilla les placards et vit qu'ils avaient quand même pas mal de choses pour mettre dessus. Ainsi, il sortit le coulis de chocolat, le miel, la chantilly et les posa sur la table avant de préparer la pâte. Il fredonna doucement en même temps qu'il cuisinait alors qu'il attendait la voix lointaine de Blaine qui parlait toujours au téléphone avec sa mère. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer cette journée avec Blaine. Les journées de la semaine étaient vraiment longues et difficiles, arriver à jongler entre les cours de NYADA et son travail dans le café pour payer l'appartement étaient assez dur mais il tenait le coup. Il y arrivait parce que tout ça en valait vraiment le coup. Il commença à faire quelques pancakes tout en continuant de chanter quand Blaine apparut dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Kurt tout en continuant de cuisiner.

- Yep. Ma mère avait vraiment l'air particulièrement heureuse par rapport aux autres fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est surement Paul, lui dit Kurt en souriant.

- Quelle horreur ! Ne me mets pas cette image dans la tête ! s'exclama Blaine en s'asseyant à la table.

- Quelle image ?

Mais il finit par comprendre lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Blaine.

- Oh mon dieu Blaine, je ne disais pas ça pour _ça_ ! Juste que Paul doit la rendre de plus en plus heureuse, et elle sent que tu l'es aussi donc ça aide pour une mère ... Quelle horreur, j'ai jamais pensé à ça ! Obsédé va !

- Faut que j'arrête de trainer avec Santana, grogna Blaine.

- En parlant d'elle, regarde le mot qu'ils nous ont laissé sur la table.

Blaine prit la feuille et lit les différents mots de ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

- On a vraiment de la chance en effet, dit-il finalement en reposant la feuille sur la table. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à manger ?

- Des pancakes !

- Ooohh tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime Hummel.

- Seulement pour les pancakes ? demanda Kurt en se tournant pour lui faire un clin d'oeil.

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre raison, mais là tout de suite, elle ne me vient pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Ah si je sais. Tes talents au lit, il y a aussi ça qui fait que je t'aime autant.

- Va te faire voir ! rigola Kurt en lui lançant le gant de cuisine en pleine figure.

Blaine rigola à son tour et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chantilly, le coulis de chocolat et le miel qui étaient posés sur sa table. Puis il tourna les yeux qui se posèrent cette fois sur le dos de Kurt qui n'avait pas mis de tee-shirt. Il se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment.

- Tu sais ce que je me dis en voyant tout ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt ce qui l'intéressait sur la table.

Kurt se tourna pour voir de quoi il parlait et il sourit.

- Oui, que tu vas te gaver en mangeant tout ça je sais, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en se tournant de nouveau vers la plaque de cuisson.

- Non, répondit Blaine en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers Kurt et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille puis se pressa contre lui.

- Je me dis que ça doit être encore plus bon si je les goûtais sur ta peau.

Il sentit Kurt frémir et ce dernier tourna la tête, son front se colla à celui de Blaine.

- Tu ... mmmhhh ... Tu ... bafouilla-t-il.

Blaine rigola et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

- Éteins le feu, lui dit Blaine.

- Mais les pancakes vont être tout froids ...

- On les fera réchauffer, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai envie de toi Kurt ... Vraiment envie de toi.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Kurt en éteignant le feu sous la poêle et le plat de pancakes.

Puis il se tourna et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seule seconde et rompit l'espace qui séparaient leurs lèvres afin de l'embrasser désespérément. Kurt ne put retenir un long gémissement quand la langue de Blaine commença à explorer sa bouche.

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point tu vas gémir comme ça dans les prochaines minutes, lui murmura Blaine à l'oreille quand ils se séparèrent.

- Blaine ... La ... La chambre.

- Non. Je ne perds pas de temps à t'emmener jusqu'à la chambre maintenant. En plus ce dont on a besoin est ici alors pourquoi aller ailleurs ? répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux dire que ... T'étais sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que oui je l'étais Kurt, rigola Blaine en l'attrapant par la taille.

Il le souleva un petit peu afin que Kurt puisse s'asseoir sur la table. Blaine se faufila entre ses cuisses.

- Oooh, déclara Kurt en comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

Il entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine et le rapprocha le plus de lui possible. Blaine non plus n'avait pas mis de tee-shirt et Kurt baladait déjà ses mains le long de ses muscles du dos. Blaine lui attrapa les poignets et les lui enleva, ce qui eut le don de faire grogner Kurt de frustration. Il poussa les quelques trucs qu'il y avait sur la table et obligea Kurt à se coucher en se mettant lui-même au dessus de lui.

- On va se faire tuer de faire ça ici ... déclara Kurt.

- On s'en fout. Là maintenant on s'en fout complètement.

- Oui t'as raison, répondit Kurt attrapant le visage de Blaine pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Tu te rends compte quand même que ça fait deux ans que tu me rends complètement dingue ? Deux ans qu'à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi j'ai envie de te faire ça ...

Blaine le déshabilla afin qu'il soit complètement nu et se déshabilla lui aussi par la même occasion.

- Et ça ...

Il commença par lui sucer le cou, laissant quelques marques.

- Et ça ...

Il descendit sa bouche sur le torse de Kurt, il prit l'un de ses tétons entre ses dents puis le suça délicatement avant de continuer son chemin avec sa langue jusqu'au niveau de son nombril. Kurt gémissait comme jamais en dessous de lui.

- Et surtout ça.

Il prit sans hésitation l'érection de Kurt entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Putain Blaine ! s'écria Kurt en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine.

Mais Blaine en avait décidé autrement. Il enleva la bouche de son érection, Kurt grogna son prénom d'une voix roque que Blaine entendait rarement mais qui l'excitait au plus au point. Il attrapa les poignets de Kurt, et les remonta jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Kurt qui le suppliait du regard de faire quelque chose.

- S'il te plait .. murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'autre de prévu pour cette fois, chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

Il attrapa la première bouteille qui était à sa portée. Par chance c'était ce que Blaine préférait: le coulis de chocolat.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Oh c'est pas vrai ... murmura Kurt en fermant la yeux car des images de Blaine qui léchait ça sur lui, lui venaient en tête.

Et pendant que Blaine ouvrait la bouteille, Kurt baissa discrètement sa main pour soulager son érection qui n'attendait qu'une simple friction quelle qu'elle soit. Kurt réussit à se taire lorsqu'il l'atteint mais ses yeux le trompèrent. Blaine vit tout de suite qu'il était en train de se donner lui même du plaisir. Il sourit mais se dépêcha de lui attraper de nouveau le poignet.

- Blaine ... grogna Kurt.

- Quelques secondes chéri, juste quelques secondes, murmura-t-il en se réinstallant au dessus de lui.

Quand Blaine commença à lui mettre du coulis de chocolat sur le torse, Kurt le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant mais il voyait le désir et l'envie dans les yeux de Blaine et il avait envie de lui crier dessus, de lui dire de faire ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Blaine venait de reposer la bouteille à côté de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien faire.

- Putain de merde Blaine, fais quelque chose sinon je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant, grogna Kurt.

Blaine ne put que rigoler. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il commença ce qu'il avait prévu. Il descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Kurt, puis le long de sa clavicule pour enfin arriver sur sa poitrine ou déjà des tâches de coulis de chocolat étaient présentes. Il n'hésita plus une seconde et suça la peau de Kurt qui avait maintenant un goût de chocolat. Kurt gémit de plaisir et se cambra sous lui. Blaine lui, grogna tout en continuant de lécher et de sucer le torse de son petit-ami. Kurt avait remonté ses jambes et les avait plié mais aussi écarté afin que Blaine puisse avoir accès à toutes les parties de son corps qu'il désirait ou que surtout Kurt désirait. Puis quand il ne restait plus une goutte de chocolat sur Kurt, Blaine décida de lui faire goûter un peu et remonta pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, Kurt sentit le goût de chocolat sur les lèvres de Blaine et grogna dans leur baiser. Blaine se redressa de façon à ce que leurs érections soient pressées l'une contre l'autre et Blaine commença des mouvements de bassin inconsciemment ce qui les firent grogner de plus belle. Mais il se reprit car il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se libèrent maintenant. Il s'éloigna un peu du corps de Kurt en se soulevant à l'aide de ses bras, sauf que Kurt en avait décidé autrement et il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille pour le pressa de nouveau contre lui.

- Kuuurt, grogna Blaine contre ses lèvres. Pas tout de suite.

- Oookk, tenta de sortir Kurt.

Blaine se redressa et leur regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout a monde Kurt Hummel ?

Kurt sourit et tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

- Idem, murmura-t-il en réponse car former une phrase compréhensible à ce moment là était un peu trop difficile pour lui.

Blaine lui sourit à son tour et attrapa la chantilly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ... Ooooooohhhhh.

Blaine venait de lui en mettre comme le coulis de chocolat, le long de son torse sauf qu'il ne se stoppa pas au niveau de son nombril comme il l'avait fait avant, mais il en mit aussi sur l'érection de Kurt. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille sur le coin de la table et regarda le corps de Kurt. Il se lécha les lèvres et Kurt sourit.

- Bon appétit mister, déclara-t-il en rigolant.

Blaine rigola à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut plus tendre que les autres, Kurt mit ses mains sur les joues de Blaine, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Puis Blaine mit fin à leur baiser et répéta ses gestes en descendant sa bouche le long du torse de Kurt et en lui suçant la peau. Kurt avait mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Kurt ... grogna Blaine contre la peau de son petit-ami.

- Mmmh ?

- T'es putain de délicieux, dit-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder en souriant.

- C'est moi ou la chantilly qui est ... Putain de merde oui Blaine ...

Il venait de prendre son érection entière dans sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas amusé avec sa langue et à frustrer Kurt comme il le faisait d'habitude, parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà assez fait sur le reste de son corps. Et même, il avait vraiment envie de sentir Kurt. Cette fois-ci ce fut Blaine qui grogna de plaisir. Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée, se dit-il. Il continua ses mouvements autour de l'érection de son petit-ami qui gémissait en dessous de lui et qui commençait à faire des mouvements de bassin afin d'entrer un peu plus dans la bouche de Blaine.

- Blaine je vais ... Je vais ...

Quand il entendit ça, Blaine enleva sa bouche de lui et remonta pour l'embrasser.

- Attends que je te le dise, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble.

- D'acc..D'accord, bredouilla Kurt.

Blaine regarda une nouvelle fois l'entre-jambe de Kurt et remarqua qu'il restait de la chantilly entre ses cuisses. Il finit par descendre de la table afin d'avoir accès exactement là où il voulait. Kurt baissa les yeux et regarda Blaine qui léchait les quelques gouttes de chantilly toujours présentent sur son corps. Il gémissait, il suffoquait, il n'en pouvait plus mais il se retint pour Blaine. Il tenta de se contrôler pour lui. Blaine lui écartait les cuisses et le léchait tout simplement. Mais ces simples gestes étaient juste à couper le souffle. Sa langue et sa bouche étaient de partout, dans tous les recoins possible. Kurt ferma les yeux et gémit plusieurs fois le nom de Blaine pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête parce qu'il ne se sentait pas de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps . Blaine s'arrêta donc, et regarda Kurt en souriant. Kurt pouvait voir le désir dans ses yeux, c'était comme si lui aussi il allait exploser. Il se hissa ensuite de nouveau sur la table et se réinstalla sur Kurt. Il se pressa contre lui et ils frottèrent leur érections l'une contre l'autre, les mouvements étaient rythmés par les gémissements de chacun et par quelques grognements de Kurt qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se libérer. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il vit que Blaine était proche lui aussi.

- Vas-y, lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut vraiment pas plus pour Kurt. Son orgasme le frappa sur le champ, de même que celui de Blaine. Ils continuèrent leurs frottements pendant qu'ils se libéraient puis Blaine se laissa tomber sur lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre de leurs orgasmes respectifs. Puis Blaine se redressa et embrassa Kurt passionnément. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et se sourirent.

- Putain de merde, soupira Kurt.

- On est d'accord, rigola Blaine avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez et de se lever.

- Je ne verrai plus jamais cette cuisine de la même manière.

- Moi ça sera la chantilly et le coulis de chocolat, sourit Blaine.

- Ouais aussi. Putain regarde ça ... déclara Kurt en montrant la table de la cuisine.

- Ah ouais quand même, rigola Blaine.

Kurt se leva à son tour et sortit de la cuisine.

- Tu vas où ? l'appela Blaine.

- Prendre une douche. Il na pas moyen que je déjeune dans cet état Anderson !

Blaine rigola et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Ils prirent donc leur douche ensemble et se retrouvèrent environ une heure plus tard à la table de la cuisine, après qu'ils aient tout nettoyé, en train de déjeuner. Kurt regarda Blaine mettre du coulis de chocolat ainsi que de la chantilly sur son pancake avec un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'il commença à la manger, Blaine croisa son regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est meilleur sur toi.

- J'espère bien, sourit Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après ? lui demanda Blaine en mangeant son pancake.

- Regarder le premier film qu'on a vu ensemble.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire euh ...

- Aller fais marcher ta mémoire un peu, le défia Kurt.

- C'était pas un Disney ?

- Non tu ne m'avais pas encore confié ta passion pour les Disney à ce moment là.

Blaine réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je sais plus ... On en a regardé tellement ensemble !

Kurt sourit et attendit.

- N'oublie jamais ?

- Nope. On en a regardé plusieurs avant.

- Euhh ...

- Mon film préféré Blaine.

- Moulin rouge ?

- Oui. Au moins tu connais mon film préféré, c'est déjà ça, rigola Kurt.

- Bien sûr que je le connais ! s'exclama Blaine.

Ils finirent de déjeuner en discutant et en rigolant puis allèrent s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon pour regarder "Moulin Rouge". Pendant tout le film, Kurt était collé contre Blaine et avait sa tête posé contre son torse. Mais quand la scène de "Come What May" arriva, il se redressa, prit le coussin qu'il colla contre lui et fixa la télé. Blaine se souvenait que la première fois qu'ils avaient vu ce film ensemble, Kurt avait eu quelques larmes qui avaient coulé pendant cette scène mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il s'était retenu vu qu'ils n'étaient pas encore aussi proche. Blaine tourna alors la tête et regarda Kurt plutôt que la télé. Il entendit la voix de Nicole Kidman qui commençait à chanter. Kurt pressa le coussin contre lui et remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes inondaient ses joues. Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, de plus en plus de larmes coulaient. Blaine se rapprocha de lui et entoura son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. Kurt ferma les yeux au contact puis il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à la fin du film.

- Ça va ? lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille quand le générique était terminé.

- Oui, désolé, dit-il en s'essuyant les larmes qu'il avait encore sur ses joues.

- Ne t'excuse pas Kurt, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front.

- C'est juste le film qui me fait craquer ...

- Je sais. Viens avec moi, dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Kurt le suivit jusque dans leur chambre. Blaine lui dit de s'asseoir sur le lit, ce que Kurt fit en fronçant les sourcils. Blaine prit sa guitare et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas lui jouer "Come What May", ça il le réservait pour un autre jour et pour une autre raison. Il commença alors les premières notes de "Your Song".

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_  
_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_  
_**I don't have much money but boy if I did**_  
_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

Dès qu'il entendit Blaine chanter cette chanson, un grand sourire illumina le visage de Kurt.

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_  
_**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show**_  
_**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**_  
_**My gift is my song and this one's for you**_

Kurt avait de nouveau de longues larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais il continuait de sourire.

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_  
_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_  
_**I hope you don't mind**_  
_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_  
_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

_**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**_  
_**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**_  
_**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**_  
_**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**_

_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_  
_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_  
_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_  
_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

Lorsque Blaine eut terminé les dernières notes, il mit la guitare de côté et Kurt le prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait toujours, mais il était heureux, plus heureux que jamais et il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de le montrer. Il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il colla son front au sien et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui chanta alors tout doucement, comme un murmure que lui seul devait entendre "I will love you until the end of time". Blaine sentit une boule dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot et à la place de ça, il rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa.

Après s'être embrassés pendant un petit moment, ils retournèrent au salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé chacun à l'extrémité. Leurs jambes était entremêlées au milieu d'eux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Ce moment était tout simple mais il réchauffait le coeur de Kurt. A certain moment, ils ne parlaient pas mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec des silences gênant ou quoique ce soit. Ils se lançaient des petits sourires ou des petits regards qui donnaient toujours ce petit noeud à l'estomac de Kurt qui ne pouvait que rougir quand il sentait le pied de Blaine caresser son mollet. Peu importe le temps que ça faisait qu'ils étaient ensemble, Blaine adorait voir qui arrivait toujours à faire rougir Kurt avec de simples gestes comme ceux là. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine se leva et alla chercher sa guitare dans la chambre et quand Kurt le vit revenir avec quelques minutes après, il ne put retenir son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer combien entendre Blaine jouer simplement de la guitare lui faisait du bien. Il joua donc simplement quelques notes, sans chanter, Kurt le regardait faire, sa tête était appuyée contre l'accoudoir du canapé et il avait un oreiller contre lui.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point t'es beau Kurt, lui dit Blaine d'un seul coup.

Kurt rougit aux mots de Blaine et se cacha la tête derrière le coussin.

- Arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça, gémit-il.

- Jamais de la vie.

Kurt enleva le coussin qui lui cachait la figure et regarda Blaine.

- Je t'aime, soupira-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine en souriant avant de se remettre à jouer de la guitare.

Quelques heures plus tard, le portable de Blaine vibra, c'était Santana qui prévenait qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer avec Birttany.

- C'est quelle heure ? s'étonna Kurt.

- 18 heures.

- Mais on était pas censés aller au resto ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Ben il faut que je me prépare je ne vais pas y aller comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se montrant.

Ce matin après sa douche, il avait mit un vieux tee-shirt et un vieux jogging car il savait qu'il allait passé la journée juste avec Blaine à trainer.

- Et toi encore moins comme ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant le short de Blaine.

Ce dernier rigola et posa sa guitare à côté du canapé pour le suivre dans leur chambre. Ils se préparèrent, évidemment Blaine avait terminé avant Kurt qui devait encore se coiffer, ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il retourna donc au salon et quelques minutes après qu'il fut installé sur le canapé, Brittany et Santana entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Blainey ! s'exclama Brittany en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

- Ben avec Kurt ! Ça s'est bien passé ?

- C'était une super journée oui.

- Cool ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai faim.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Santana s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- On n'a rien fait dans ta chambre.

- Ailleurs non plus ?

- Ailleurs non plus, affirma Blaine même s'il mourait d'envie de rigoler en imaginant la réaction de Santana si elle apprenait où exactement ils avaient fait des choses.

- Ça va alors.

- Vous avez fait quoi toutes les deux ?

- On est allées à Central Park. Mon dieu ce parc vend du rêve. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut faire dans les recoins cachés Anderson ...

- J'ai voulu essayé, mais Kurt n'était pas très coopératif, râla Blaine.

- T'as raté quelque chose c'est moi qui te le dis. Tu ne sais pas te montrer persuasif Blainey, c'est tout.

- Parce que toi oui ? rigola Blaine.

- Oh que oui, si tu savais comme Britt en redemandait.

- Je crois que je m'arrêterai là pour les détails.

Santana rigola.

- Tout ça m'a crevé ... soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit la télécommande sur la table basse devant elle et alluma la télé, puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle s'accordait ce genre de tendresse.

- Ma mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Comment s'est passé l'appel ?

- Ça va ... Elle m'a dit que je lui manquais. Ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre dire ça.

Blaine passa son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et la rapprocha de lui. Santana se détendit un peu plus avant de continuer.

- Et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait venir me voir avec ma grand-mère ici à New-York.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ... Je crois que ma grand-mère elle ... Elle veut rencontrer Brittany, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Blaine pouvait sentir l'émotion dans sa voix. Il savait combien sa grand-mère lui manquait et à quel point elle attendait ce moment où elle accepterait sa relation avec Brittany.

- Ça ira Santana, si elle fait ce pas là, c'est qu'elle est prête à vous accepter.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Ook.

Blaine l'embrassa sur les cheveux et ils regardèrent la télé tranquillement.

- Et si elle fait des remarques à Brittany ? Je ne le supporterai pas, elle n'a rien demandé je ne veux pas qu'elle soit embarquée dans ce genre de choses ...

- Et ben dans ces cas là, il faut que tu aies une conversation avec ta grand-mère avant pour savoir quelles sont réellement ses intentions. Et à ce moment là, tu aviseras, même on avisera si tu as besoin de mon aide.

- D'accord. Merci ...

- Pas besoin de me remercier, je suis là pour toi. Toujours.

Santana leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle adorait voir ce genre de regard dans les yeux de Blaine. Parce que même si elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, même si des fois elle était insupportable, il la regardait toujours de la même manière. Elle pouvait voir tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il avait pour elle dans ses yeux. Bien sûr elle ne l'accepterait jamais à voix haute, mais elle ce regard dans les yeux de son meilleur ami avait une importance capitale dans sa vie.

Kurt sortit de la salle de bain et retourna au salon, quand il vit Santana dans les bras de Blaine, il s'étonna mais comprit qu'elle avait dû se confier à lui sur quelque chose. Il croisa le regard de Blaine qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient fini de discuter et qu'il pouvait venir. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Kurt approcher, Santana s'éloigna de Blaine.

- T'es magnifique Kurt, déclara Blaine en le regardant de haut en bas.

Il portait un jean slim bleu foncé très serré comme Blaine aimait, son haut était noir, tout simple mais dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette. Il vit les joues de Kurt rougir à ses mots et se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda Santana.

- Si un peu, rétorqua Kurt. Britt est dans la cuisine si tu veux.

- Dans tes rêves. Je ne bouge pas mon cul de là Hummel.

- De toute façon, c'est nous qui allons le bouger, déclara Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

Au moment de partir, la porte s'ouvrit et Rachel et Matt entrèrent.

- Oh ! s'exclama Rachel en voyant le couple bien habillés et prêt à partir.

- Vous sortez ? demanda Matt.

- Yep, on va au resto.

- D'accord !

Rachel se rapprocha de Kurt et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu as intérêt à me raconter ta journée et soirée Kurt Hummel.

Kurt rigola et poussa Blaine en dehors de l'appartement avant de faire un clin d'oeil à sa meilleure amie en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Blaine l'amena dans un restaurant assez classe, sur Broadway et quand ils entrèrent dedans, Kurt ne pouvait qu'avoir des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'était un restaurant français, il était décoré de photos de Paris, de campagnes françaises et Kurt adorait la France. Il avait toujours dit à Blaine qu'il rêvait d'aller à Paris. En quelque sorte, ce soir là, c'était comme si ils mangeaient dans un restaurant en plein milieu de Paris.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt une fois qu'ils étaient installés à leur table.

- Ça te plait ? demanda Blaine en lui souriant.

- Si ça me plait ? Tu rigoles ! C'est juste parfait ! J'ai l'impression d'être à Paris et je suis en fait à Broadway. C'est bon, c'est le paradis ...

- Content que ça te plaise, répondit Blaine fièrement.

Pendant le repas, Kurt mourait d'envie de dire quelque chose à Blaine. Une idée qui lui était venue dans la journée. Il avait juste peur d'aller trop vite ou peur que ce ne soit pas quelque chose dont Blaine avait envie. Après qu'ils aient commandé leur dessert, il se lança.

- Blaine je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui quoi ? demanda-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

- En fait ... On ... On a passé une super journée que tous les deux dans l'appartement pas vrai ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Et ... Je sais pas ... Je me disais ... En fait bon je veux pas que tu crois que je vais trop vite hein ! Si tu ne veux pas, tu me dis simplement non, je ne le prendrais pas mal, je comprendrais je t'assure, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Moi même je me demande d'où me viens cette idée, même si j'ai vraiment envie de le faire tu vois et ...

- Kurt ... rigola Blaine.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi cette idée ?

Kurt prit une grande inspiration.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien qu'on se prenne un appart que tous les deux, dit-il à une grande vitesse.

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Blaine étonné.

- Oui ... Je veux dire, on a tous les deux un boulot à côté de nos cours, et je me dis qu'on peut bien se trouver un petit appart pour nous. Bien sûr on sera plus loin de nos écoles mais ... En ce qui me concerne je m'en fiche.

Un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Blaine. Il prit la main de Kurt qui était posé sur la table.

- J'ai plus qu'envie d'avoir un appartement juste avec toi Kurt.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Kurt avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Tu te rends bien compte que ça sera un immense pas un avant dans notre relation ?

- Oui et j'ai très très envie qu'on passe ce cap.

- Putain je t'aime ... soupira Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Blaine en rigolant. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Blaine ...

Ce dernier chercha dans sa poche arrière et tendis deux billets à Kurt. Ce dernier les prit et regarda ce que c'était.

- Deux billets pour aller voir Mama Mia à Broadway ? Ce soir ? s'écria Kurt ne pouvant retenir sa joie.

- Oui, répondit Blaine en regardant le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait s'illuminer.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !

Kurt n'hésita pas une seconde et se leva, il contourna la table, se baissa pour prendre le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément.

- Merci, merci, merci, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Vous vous voulez faire quoi ? s'écria Rachel.

C'était dimanche, le lendemain de leur soirée. Kurt et Blaine avaient réuni leurs amis dans le salon et venaient de leur faire part de leur idée d'emménager que tous les deux.

- On veut se prendre un appart tous les deux, répéta Kurt.

- Mais ... Mais ... Vous êtes pas bien ici ?

- Mais si .. C'est juste qu'on a besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité.

- D'intimité hein ? sourit Santana en faisant un clin d'oeil à Blaine qui rigola.

- On a envie de passer ce cap, on se sent prêt, ajouta-t-il.

- Ouah, lâcha Matt. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Vous allez trop me manquez ... gémit Brittany.

- C'est pas encore tout de suite, on va se mettre à chercher et on verra à ce moment là ce qu'on trouve, la rassura Blaine.

- Je suis super content pour vous en tout cas, sourit Matt avant de se lever et de prendre ses deux amis l'un à la suite de l'autre dans ses bras.

Brittany fit la même chose, puis se fut Santana qui les félicita sans pour autant être aussi démonstrative que Matt ou Brittany. Rachel elle ne bougea pas du canapé.

- Rach ? appela Kurt.

- Mais ... On était censés faire ça tous les deux ...

Kurt regarda sa meilleure amie puis il leva les yeux vers Matt et Blaine qui comprirent. Ils firent signe à Brittany et Santana de sortir et laissèrent les deux meilleurs amis seuls.

- Tu sais que les choses changent ... lui dit-il en s'assayant à ses côtés.

- Je sais, c'est juste que ... Je pensais qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos années à NYADA.

- Rach ... C'est dans un peu moins de deux ans si tout se passe bien. Tu te doutais pas que je voudrais un peu avancer ma relation avec Blaine ?

- Si ... Bien sûr que si ... Je suis désolée de réagir comme ça. Excuse-moi ... Je suis contente pour vous !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, vous méritez d'avoir votre petit cocon à tous les deux, sourit-elle. C'est juste que ça fait un an qu'on est tous les deux et ... Ben tu vas me manquer Kurt. Vraiment me manquer.

- Mais je serai toujours là, sourit Kurt en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. On se verra la journée, je viendrai ici, tu viendras chez nous quand tu veux. La porte te sera toujours ouverte. Ok ?

- Ok, sourit Rachel. Tu vas t'installer avec Blaine !

- J'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Kurt avec un grand sourire. Je suis vraiment trop heureux, t'imagine même pas !

- Aaaah je suis trop contente c'est bon ! s'écria Rachel en sautillant sur le canapé.

- C'est bon, je retrouve Rachel Berry, ça fait du bien, rigola Kurt.

- La prochaine étape c'est la demande en mariage alors ? sourit elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop, la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, Blaine n'avait pas l'air enchanté par le mariage. Mais bon on a encore du temps pour ça, sourit-il.

* * *

Pour la chanson "Your song" je pensais à la version de Darren qu'il chante dans un bar (la musique est sur Youtube pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :P)


	28. Chapter 28

Bon, après ce chapitre il en restera seulement 2 ... :S J'ai un peu du mal à croire que je vais bientôt mettre le point final à cette histoire :')

En attendant, je vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu plus centré sur tout le monde. Kurt et Blaine ont leur petits moments surtout à la fin !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Crois moi je ne vois plus le chocolat et la chantilly de la même façon aussi xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**FanDeTaFic:** Oui je comprends, bon là ils sont encore tous ensemble dans ce chapitre si ça peut te rassurer :) Mais je voulais qu'au final ils finissent par habiter que tous les deux donc ... :D Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire après cette fic, j'ai déjà quelques idées de nouvelles fics mais rien de concret (et oui moi ça sera toujours du Klaine :P) et peut-être une traduction d'une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Je vais réfléchir :) Merci beaucoup :')

**Nayth:** Ooooh merci ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis :) J'essaye en tout cas de ne pas faire des chapitres trop ennuyeux, parce que c'est vrai qu'après 27 chapitres, il leur est un peu tout arrivé :D Merci en tout cas !

**Mia-zure:** N'empêche, tu postes des review depuis le début ! Merciiii pour ça, vraiment ! Hahahaha contente de voir que ça t'ai fait baver ce petit passage ;P

**Klaine. ChrisandMe**: Hahahahahaha tu m'as tué avec ton analyse là xD Bon au final, je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer la chaleur que je voulais faire passer :P Et j'ai réussi à tout lire la phrase, je suis trop fière de moiii xD Ah oui là c'est sûr que maintenant qu'il a goûté à ça Kurt tu peux imaginer que tous les ingrédients préférés de Blaine finiront sur sa peau avant de finir dans les plats :D Oh merci pour Come What May, et ... C'est pas fini avec cette chanson ;)

**DaDa:** J'ai toujours trouvé que Blaine jaloux était sexy et mignon :P Oulaaa j'avoue que ça doit paraitre un peu flippant quand même :O Mais ça doit être ça, je dois être en connection avec ton itunes xD Avec celui là, il n'en reste plus que 3 normalement. En gros, il en aura 30 :) Merci beaucoup !

**ThehometownGlory:** Ooooh merci beaucoup ! :') ça me touche beaucoup tout ça ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait autant et j'espère que la suivre ne te décevra pas !

**Aliice-Klaine:** Hahahahaha oui en effet, petit délire avec le chocolat ;)

**c2c. com:** Hahahaha et ouiii ;)

**Littlemisscris**: Hahaha je me suis dit que certaines personnes pourraient croire qu'il allait lui faire sa demande en mariage mais non ce n'était pas le cas :P Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas tout finit avec Come What May ;) Je pense que ça aurait été un peu bizarre de faire cette scène avec de la mayo xD Donc tu peux rassurer ta copine, je ne le ferai pas ^^ Bisouuus

**Clairepistache:** Heey :) Hahaha moi non plus il n'y a pas de doute xD Oh pareil, la scène de Come What May quand il la chante m'a fait devenir une fontaine en 30sec c'était juste magnifique *_* Merciiii !

**Lafolleduklaine**: Bon ça va la perverse que tu es a été contente donc je suis contente xD Mdrrrr Matt a les yeux bleus, c'est bon je me suis trop mis ça dans la tête maintenant aussi grâce à toi :D J'avoue j'adore écrire du Mattana, je trouve que leurs personnalités vont bien ensemble :) Hahahaha une GROSSE chute je dirais même xD On ne touche pas à son Kurt :D Ah oui c'est sûr cette citation est juste fait pour Blaine ... Et pour Kurt aussi ^^ tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre :P Oui je t'ai dit, c'est le monde des bisounours là xD Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, c'était normal quand même ^^ Bon je suis vraiment contente que la scène t'ai plu ! T'imagines pas comme je flippais de l'avoir mal faite ^^ Hahaha oui Come What May est en rapport avec le Mariage mais ça ne sera pas le jour du mariage ;) Putain mais si Blaine fait sa demande dans la série, on me perd je te le dis tout de suite, je ne survivrai pas xD Un autre passage Blainetana à la fin du chapitre ! Oui c'est un grand changement pour Rachel, elle se voyait être aux côtés de son meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, dans ça lui a fait un bon choc, mais bon elle est contente pour eux :D Non pas de réactions de Burt désolééé :S Merciiiiiii :')

**Sekai-GDL:** Il n'y a pas de soucis, t'inquiètes pas :) Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ! Juste un petit truc, ne t'inquiète pas pour le mariage ;)

* * *

- Mais ça ne te fout pas juste un petit peu la trouille de vivre qu'avec lui ? demanda Matt.

Lui et Kurt étaient sur le chemin de retour de NYADA.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Même pas un petit nœud à l'estomac quand tu y penses ?

- Si mais pas dans le sens que tu crois, dans le sens parce que je suis heureux. Matt, avant que je débarque à New-York Blaine et moi on habitait déjà tous les deux. Bon ok, on était chez mon père, mais la vie avec lui je sais déjà ce que c'est et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a aucune raison que j'ai la trouille.

- Bon je suis content d'entendre ça alors, répondit Matt en lui souriant. Ça va juste faire bizarre de ne plus vous avoir à l'appart avec nous.

- Ça me faire bizarre de ne plus avoir les folies de Rachel, les remarques de Santana, les délires avec toi, les petite phrases de Brittany ...

- Arrête Kurt. Tu vas finir par me faire chialer sérieux.

- Mais on sera à quelques minutes de métro de vous, c'est rien.

- Je sais, c'est juste ... Que ça ne sera plus pareil quoi. Mais bon, le plus important c'est que vous soyez heureux, et ce sera le cas, je vous fais confiance pour ça.

- Tu peux, sourit Kurt.

- Vous allez faire de ces folies dans cet appart, je plains vos voisins.

- T'arrête de nous faire passer pour des obsédés comme ça ? soupira Kurt en rougissant.

- Ben ... Vous êtes obsédés l'un de l'autre, on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

- Mouais.

- Attends, si les yeux de Blaine avaient le pouvoir de te déshabiller, tu serais à poil à chaque fois qu'il pose le regard sur toi. Et comme il te regarde tout le temps, tu ne serais jamais habillé.

- J'ai un corps irrésistible, qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondit Kurt en tentant de rester de marbre même si la remarque de Matt faisait son effet.

Il adorait savoir qu'il faisait cet effet là à Blaine. Parce que c'était vraiment réciproque. Très réciproque.

Ils entraient tout juste dans l'allée de leur appartement et montèrent les escaliers. Matt continuait de le charrier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le palier de leur appartement. Kurt était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose en entrant, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui une fois qu'il fut dans le salon l'en empêcha.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Matt le rejoignit dans le salon et découvrit ce qui choquait Kurt tant que ça.

- Oh !

Santana et Brittany étaient sur le canapé. Mais pas vraiment en train de discuter. Elles étaient en sous-vêtements, Santana était au-dessus de Brittany qui gémissait de plaisir du fait que Santana parcourait son corps avec sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, ne cessa de répéter Kurt en se cachant les yeux.

Il poussa Matt en direction des chambres et le tira à l'intérieur de la sienne. Il claqua la porte derrière eux et se colla contre en mettant sa main devant la bouche, choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir. Matt lui était mort de rire de sa réaction.

- Arrête de rigoler, il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Oh si je t'assure que ta tête ... Kurt. Ta tête.

- Essaye de me comprendre. Je viens de voir deux filles entrain de faire _ça_ ! s'exclama Kurt. C'est horrible !

- Pour toi. Moi le spectacle ne me dérangeait pas.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je te rappelle que ta copine est ma meilleure amie, je ne m'aventurai pas dans ce genre de terrains si j'étais toi.

- Relax Kurt, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

- Non ça n'avait pas à arriver du tout. Et elles n'ont même pas arrêté en nous voyant !

- Elles nous ont vu ?

- Oui Santana a relevé la tête et elle la rebaisser pour ... Enfin tu vois.

- Je vois très bien, rigola Matt.

Kurt lui donna un coup de coude avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Matt vint le rejoindre juste après.

- Il faut qu'on s'occupe jusqu'à ce qu'elles est terminées maintenant, râla Kurt.

- Ou alors on peut sortir de la chambre ...

- Même pas en rêve Matt.

Une porte qui claque suivit d'un _"Oh mon dieu!"_ les coupa.

- Blaine est arrivé, déclarèrent en même temps Kurt et Matt avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Tu nous a dit que tu vivais avec combien de personnes déjà là-dedans ? demanda Wes.

Blaine, Wes et David étaient en train de rentrer à l'appartement de Blaine, ce dernier voulait les présenter à ses amis et surtout à Kurt.

- On est 6.

- Que des couples ? demanda David.

- Oui David que des couples, soupira Wes. T'écoute Blaine quand il te parle ou quoi ?

- J'avais oublié !

- Y'a Kurt et moi, commença Blaine alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le palier de l'appartement.

- Évidemment.

- Rachel et Matt, dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en faisant signe à Wes et David de le suivre. Et enfin Santana et Brittany ... Oh mon dieu !

Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon où Brittany et Santana continuaient leurs activités. Sauf que maintenant, Brittany n'avait plus de soutient-gorge. Wes et David restèrent bouche ouverte devant la scène et Blaine se cachait les yeux avec ses mains mais ne bougeait pas non plus.

- Anderson, casse toi, grogna Santana.

- Euh .. Oui. Oui. Je ...

Il se dépêcha de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Et emmène tes petits-copains avec toi putain ! l'entendit-il crier.

Il se tourna et vit que David et Wes étaient toujours au salon en train de fixer les filles avec de grands yeux.

- David ! Wes !s'écria-t-il. Venez là !

Il leur fit un signe de la main pour leur dire de se dépêcher de le rejoindre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, poussa Wes et David à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière lui. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il vit Kurt et Matt sur le lit, Matt était mort de rire et Kurt le regardait en faisant une grimace. Il comprit qu'ils avaient assisté à la même scène quelques minutes avant. Kurt se leva du lit et vint l'embrasser.

- Quelle horreur, déclara finalement Blaine.

- Comme tu dis, grimaça Kurt.

Il se tourna vers Wes et David puis vers Blaine. Ce dernier se souvint qu'il était censé les présenter.

- Oh oui. Euh ... Wes David, mon petit-ami Kurt et Kurt, c'est Wes et David.

- Salut mec, répondit David en lui serrant la main, quand est-ce que je peux emménager ?

Wes, Matt et Blaine explosèrent de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, grogna Kurt cependant le sourire aux lèvres en serrant la main de Wes et David.

- Et là c'est Matt, ajouta Blaine en le montrant du doigt.

- Hey les mecs, répondit ce dernier en serrant la main des deux amis.

- Je suppose que les charmantes demoiselles du salon sont Santana et Brittany ? sourit David.

- Yep.

Blaine prit Kurt par la main pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir tous les deux sur le lit. Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous assis en train de discuter de leur journée quand ils entendirent un nouveau _"Oh mon dieu"_ mais cette fois-ci c'était le cri perçant de Rachel. Il se turent et écoutèrent ne pouvant retenir leurs sourires.

- MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE DE FAIRE CA ICI ? TOUT LE MONDE POURRAIT RENTRER Y COMPRIS MATT ET J'AI PAS ENVIE QUE MATT ENTRE ET VOIT ...

- Ils sont tous dans la chambre d'Hummel si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de les rejoindre au lieu de devenir hystérique, tu me déranges là! répondit la voix ferme de Santana.

- J'y crois pas, c'est pas vrai ...

Les ronchonnements de Rachel se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'elle fasse son entrée. Elle se tut en voyant le monde regroupé dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

- Pas mal le spectacle hein? demanda David en souriant alors que Wes lui donnait un coup de coude.

Matt se leva pour aller l'embrasser. Puis lui prit la main pour l'amener jusqu'au lit où elle s'installa sur ses genoux.

- Vous avez tous vu ça ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Malheureusement oui, soupira Kurt. Crois-moi voir deux filles en soutif en train de ...

- Ah nous elles étaient sans soutif, ajouta David.

- Bien sûr t'as pas raté ce détail, rigola Blaine.

- Euh moi elles étaient complètement nues, déclara Rachel.

- Oh putain, rigola Matt.

- Pourquoi on est pas arrivés plus tard Blaine ?

- T'es vraiment un obsédé David !

- Vous êtes les amis de Blaine de Juilliard ? demanda Rachel en se tournant vers eux.

- Ah oui pardon je ne vous ai pas présenté, s'exclama Blaine. C'est Wes et David, et c'est ...

- Rachel, finit Wes avec un sourire.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara cette dernière en souriant à son tour, malgré les circonstances.

- Ta journée s'est bien pass...

Kurt fut coupé par les cris de plaisir de Brittany. Elle ne cessait de répéter le nom de Santana.

- Oh mon dieu sortez moi de là, gémit Kurt en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Blaine.

- Putain, cette Santana elle doit ... commença David.

- Ne t'avise même pas de continuer cette phrase, déclara Blaine en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mettre de la musique et arrêter cette torture ? continua de gémir Kurt après que de nouveaux cris se firent entendre.

- Je voudrais bien Kurt, mais étant donné que vous déménagez dans une semaine, votre chaine-hifi est dans les cartons, répondit Matt en souriant alors que Wes et David explosaient de rire.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... C'est un vrai cauchemar.

- J'ai connu pire comme cauchemar quand même, rigola Matt avant de se recevoir une tape derrière la tête par Rachel.

- Heureusement qu'on déménage hein, dit Kurt en laissant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Je m'en fiche, la prochaine fois toi et moi on fait la même chose, pile au moment où on sait qu'elles vont rentrées, s'exclama Rachel en regardant son petit-ami.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle d'un air choqué.

- Rach t'es sûr que ça va ? rigola Kurt.

- Je ... C'est juste elles qui m'ont perturbé ...

- T'inquiète pas, on n'attendra pas aussi longtemps pour faire ça mon coeur, chuchota Matt à l'oreille de Rachel afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Les autres la virent rougir mais ne relevèrent pas, il y avait eu assez de gêne pour la journée.

- Bon vous n'avez pas quelque chose à raconter pour me faire oublier ces bruits ? demanda Kurt.

- Oh on a une petite anecdote sur ton chéri Kurt, rigola Wes.

- Non Wes ... soupira Blaine en le foudroyant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son petit-ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Rien d'intéressant, grommela ce dernier.

- Il n'y a pas moyen que tu t'en sortes comme ça Anderson ! s'exclama Matt. Racontez les mecs !

- Avec plaisir, répondit Wes. On était tous les trois dans les couloirs de Juilliard ce matin. Blaine en tout bon élève qu'il est, a voulu faire du lèche botte à un prof ...

- Je ne voulais pas faire du lèche botte, je voulais lui poser une question ! se défendit Blaine.

- Si tu veux, si tu veux, rigola Wes.

De son côté, David était déjà mort de rire en se remémorant la scène et Blaine lui lança un coussin en pleine figure.

- Sauf que ce prof à qui Blaine_ voulait poser une question_, était loin devant lui, donc ... Blaine s'est mis à courir pour le rejoindre. Il s'est pris le pied d'un mec qui passait par là et il s'est étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Le prof a entendu le fracas, du coup il s'est retourné pour regarder Blaine alongé par terre, il a attendu qu'il se relève pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et il est parti. Au final Blaine s'est cassé la gueule et il n'a même pas posé sa question.

Matt, Rachel, David, Wes ne cachaient pas leurs fous rires, tandis que Kurt mettait sa main devant sa bouche et se retenait le plus possible.

- T'as le droit de rigoler, sourit Blaine en voyant son petit-ami qui luttait pour ne pas exploser de rire comme les autres.

Quand il eut enfin l'approbation de Blaine, Kurt rejoignit les autres dans leurs fous rires et finalement Blaine aussi.

- Putain Blainey, tu vas toutes nous les faire, déclara Matt en essuyant ses larmes.

- Blainey ? répétèrent en même temps Wes et David.

- Oh nooonnn, gémit Blaine.

- C'est le surnom de Blaine ici, ça vient de Santana, expliqua Kurt.

- Décidément, je l'aime de plus en plus cette Santana.

- Attends de la connaître avant de dire ça.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous remis de leurs émotions, le fait qu'ils fassent moins de bruit, Rachel remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit venant du salon.

- Je crois qu'elles ont terminé ... déclara-t-elle. Écoutez.

Ils se turent tous et en effet, il avait un grand silence. Rachel se leva pour se diriger vers la porte mais se stoppa avant de l'ouvrir. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Ça se trouve elles sont toujours là mais ne font pas de bruit. Je ne prends pas le risque de retomber sur elles.

Matt se leva pour y aller à sa place mais elle le stoppa en posant une main sur son torse.

- Toi non plus.

Matt ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant la jalousie de Rachel.

- Rach ... sourit Matt.

- Attends, il y a peut-être deux filles complètement nues dans le salon, je crois que tu en as déjà assez vu.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que ton corps nu qui m'intéresse Rachel ... murmura Matt en prenant le visage de sa petite-amie entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

- Bon pendant qu'ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire, moi je vais voir si elles ont terminés, déclara Wes en se levant.

- Je t'accompagne ! répondit David. Pitié qu'elles n'aient pas terminé.

- Pervers ! s'écria Blaine tandis que Kurt rigolait à côté de lui.

Blaine se tourna vers lui et ils se retrouvèrent les fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

- Hey, déclara Blaine tout simplement.

- Hey, répondit Kurt en remontant sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Blaine.

Ils allaient s'embrasser lorsqu'ils furent coupés par la voix de David venant du salon.

- PUTAIN ELLES NE SONT PLUS LA !

- Haan merci, soupira Kurt.

Blaine rigola et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de se lever du lit, Kurt le suivit. Matt et Rachel étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser à côté de la porte.

- Oh non ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi, râla Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux.

- Vous avez une chambre, ajouta Blaine en leur faisant un clin d'oeil ce qui fit glousser Rachel qui cacha son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

**xxxxx**

Quelques jours passèrent après cet incident, Blaine avait reçu un appel de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle et Paul avaient prévu un voyage en Californie pour voir la fille de Paul. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir c'était si lui et Kurt étaient d'accord pour qu'ils viennent passer quelques jours à New-York pour les voir, et par la même occasion les aider dans leur déménagement. Bien sûr, Blaine avait sauté de joie et avait sans hésitation accepté. Il était super excité à l'idée d'avoir sa mère à New-York, à ses côtés.

Le jour J, Blaine et Kurt étaient à l'aéroport en train d'attendre Katherine et Paul qui devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Kurt voyait le grand sourire de son petit-ami et il ne pouvait retenir le sien.

- Je suis trop content qu'ils viennent jusque ici.

- Elle te l'avait promis, répondit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et puis ça tombe vraiment bien qu'on déménage pendant les vacances, plus on a de mains plus ça ira vite.

- Et moins tu porteras, rigola Blaine en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt tandis que ce dernier entourait les siens autour de ses épaules.

- Mmmh possible, sourit Kurt.

- Je te connais trop bien maintenant.

- J'adore te voir sourire comme ça, répondit Kurt en lui caressant la joue.

Ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un aéroport bondé de monde, c'était comme si ils étaient seuls dans leur bulle. Ils n'avaient donc pas remarqué que Paul et Katherine étaient à quelques mètres d'eux et les regardaient en souriant.

- Alors tu dois te remercier.

- Me remercier ? C'est pas grâce à moi que tu souris maintenant, rigola Kurt.

- Tu es toujours une des raisons pour laquelle je souris.

- Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça Blaine, soupira Kurt en rougissant.

- J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça, lui murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsque Kurt rouvrit les yeux, il sentit un regard posé sur eux. Il tourna la tête légèrement et sourit en voyant qui c'était, il se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine.

- Je crois qu'il y a deux personnes qui ont hâte de te serrer dans leurs bras, donc il va falloir que tu me lâches, dit il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine tourna la tête et vit sa mère et Paul à quelques mètres devant eux. Il embrassa Kurt sur le front avant de le lâcher et de s'approcher de sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras. Kurt lui, en profitant pour dire bonjour à Paul.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là maman, lui dit-il.

- Moi aussi mon coeur, moi aussi.

Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

- T'es de plus en plus beau.

- Maman ... ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu deviens de plus en plus beau, pas vrai Kurt ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas vous contredire Katherine, rigola Kurt.

Elle lâcha son fils pour se tourner vers Kurt et le serra dans ses bras tandis que Blaine disait bonjour à Paul.

- Ton père m'a dit de te passer le bonjour, déclara en souriant Katherine à Kurt une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui il va bien. Il m'a dit que tu l'appelais tous les jours ? répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il aille bien, soupira Kurt.

- Je sais et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je l'ai trouvé en grande forme.

- Tant mieux !

- Vous voyez souvent Burt et Carole? demanda Blaine qui avait écouté la conversation.

- Oui, on s'invite de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles les uns des autres.

Blaine et Kurt échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Le fait que leurs parents s'entendent aussi bien leur réchauffait le coeur, c'était comme si ils faisaient partie d'une grande famille.

- Bon vous nous montrez cette coloc ? demanda Paul en souriant.

- Et après votre fameux appartement, ajouta Katherine.

Elle entoura son bras autour de celui de son fils et marcha devant avec lui, tandis que Kurt et Paul discutaient l'un avec l'autre derrière eux. Et ils partirent tous en direction de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec leurs amis. Dans la voiture, Kurt envoya discrètement un message groupé pour les prévenir qu'ils arrivaient avec Katherine et Paul.

_Blaine et moi on arrive à l'appart avec Paul et Katherine, si vous ne voulez pas avoir à porter le double de meubles et cartons au déménagement, vous avez intérêt à agir en colocs modèles ce qui veut dire: être habillé, assis sur le canapé avec de grands sourires. Merci ;) -K_

Ils avaient fait l'expérience une fois, ça suffisait.

Quand Blaine ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il n'entendit aucune bruit, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans l'habitude. Il lança un regard à Kurt qui sourit simplement. Ils entrèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres et Blaine les guida jusqu'au salon. Et il vit ses amis assis sur le canapé, Matt et Rachel faisaient mine de lire un magazine, Santana et Brittany étaient en train de relire ce qui semblait des cours. Il avait envie de rigoler, il savait très bien que des menaces de Kurt étaient derrière tout ça. Quand le groupe d'amis les vit entrer, ils levèrent tous la tête avec de grands sourires avant de venir dire bonjour. Blaine en profita pour se rapprocher de Kurt. Il arriva derrière lui, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu es derrière cette attitude de coloc modèle pas vrai ?

- Mmmh possible, répondit Kurt en souriant.

- De quoi tu les as menacé ?

- De travailler beaucoup plus au déménagement. Ça marche bien !

- Les pauvres, rigola Blaine.

- L'expérience de Santana et Brittany m'a assez traumatisé, imagine si ça c'était passé alors qu'on arrivait avec ta mère et Paul ?

- Outch. Plus embarrassant tu meurs je crois.

- Exactement. Tu peux me remercier aussi, répondit Kurt en souriant avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

Ils allaient s'embrasser mais Kurt reçut un coude de coude dans le bras. Quand il se tourna prêt à attaquer, Santana le coupa.

- Si nous on doit jouer aux colocs modèles, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous passeriez votre temps à vous lécher la gueule donc stop, dit-elle fermement.

- On ne t'a pas empêcher de lécher la ...

- Stop, coupa Kurt en posant une main sur le torse de Blaine. Si on l'en empêche parce que mademoiselle ne sait pas garder ses mains pour elle.

- C'est toi qui dit ça Hummel ? rigola Santana. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler le nombre de fois que le soir dès que tu bois un petit peu trop tu commences à tripoter ton mec à des endroits dont je ne veux même pas savoir.

- Elle n'a pas tort, sourit Blaine.

- T'es supposé me défendre ! grogna Kurt en lâchant Blaine. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pour ta mère vu que je ne sais pas garder mes mains pour moi, dit-il en allant à la cuisine.

- Kuuurt !

- Désolé, répondit Santana avec un grand sourire pour Blaine avant de s'éloigner.

- Quelqu'un est énervé, déclara Paul en s'approchant de lui. Tu l'as contrarié ?

- Peut-être un petit peu apparemment.

- Ta mère était super heureuse de venir à New-York, dit Paul quand il vit que Blaine avait le regard posé sur sa mère qui discutait avec Matt, Rachel et Brittany.

- Je suis heureux qu'elle soit là aussi, répondit-il en souriant. Et toi aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ma mère m'a dit que vous alliez voir ta fille en Californie après ?

- Oui on a économisé pas mal de jours de congé pour pouvoir prévoir ce voyage. J'ai hâte qu'elle la rencontre. J'espère que tu la verras un jour toi aussi.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, on a encore bien du temps, sourit Blaine.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle et sa femme comptaient avoir un enfant ? Ça avance ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Paul soudainement tout excité. Elles ont été contactées par une femme qui est enceinte mais qui veux le faire adopter à la naissance. Donc normalement, si tout se passe bien, dans 6 mois elles ont un bébé.

- C'est génial ! répondit Blaine excité à son tour.

- Ça va me faire bizarre de me dire que ma fille va être maman ...

- Oui surtout que tu vas devenir grand-père, rigola Blaine.

- T'es bien le fils de ta mère toi hein, râla Paul. Elle n'arrête pas de me charrier avec ça en disant que j'allais être grand-père. Je ne la raterai pas quand elle deviendra grand-mère, sourit Paul en donnant un coup de coude à Blaine et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- On a encore un peu de temps pour ça, rigola nerveusement Blaine.

- Ça c'est sûr !

- Merci de rendre ma mère si heureuse, déclara Blaine en regardant sa mère qui riait à ce que Matt lui racontait.

- C'est un plaisir, ta mère est une femme extraordinaire, soupira Paul en regardant Katherine amoureusement.

- Oh que oui elle l'est.

Il eut un petit silence alors que Blaine et Paul regardaient Katherine en souriant. Puis Paul se tourna vers Blaine, avec un visage sérieux.

- Blaine je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en se tournant vers lui à son tour.

- C'est à propos de ton père.

Blaine se tendit directement à l'allusion du nom de son père. Son corps entier changea d'attitude.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu froidement en regrettant tout de suite son ton. Désolé, je voulais pas paraitre si froid, c'est juste que dès qu'on parle de lui j'ai un peu de mal ...

- Je sais Blaine, mais je veux juste m'assurer de quelque chose, le rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- D'accord. Tu peux me poser ta question, répondit Blaine avec un faible sourire.

- Est-ce qu'il a tenté quoique ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il est entré en contact avec toi ces derniers temps ?

- Non pas depuis la fois où on est allés le voir ensemble.

- Ok. Parce que si c'est le cas, si il tente quoique ce soit que tu ne veux pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je sais que tu n'oseras pas prévenir ta mère de peur qu'elle s'inquiète, je me trompe ?

- Non. Je ne lui aurais pas dit, avoua Blaine.

- Donc si jamais il entre de nouveau dans ta vie et si tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis par rapport à lui, tu me préviens directement et je ferai ce qu'il faut. Ok ?

- Ok. Merci Paul.

- De rien mon grand.

Paul le regarda avec un grand sourire et Blaine sentit soudain toute l'affection qu'il avait pour cet homme remonter à la surface. C'était la figure du père qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter quoiqu'il arrive et qui l'accepte pour qui il était vraiment. Et finalement, il le prit dans ses bras. Paul fut surpris au départ mais heureux. Tandis qu'il serrait Blaine contre lui, il croisa le regard de Katherine qui souriait en les voyant comme ça. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment avec de grands sourires sur leurs lèvres.

- Bon, je vais aller voir Kurt à la cuisine, vu qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu, c'est mauvais signe pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour l'énerver comme ça ? rigola Paul.

Blaine baissa le regard en rougissant.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas me dire c'est ça ?

- Vaut mieux pas, répondit Blaine. Je reviens, dit-il en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine.

Il y trouva Kurt qui était en train de mettre des gâteaux sur un plateau et sortir des verres.

- Kurt ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux commencer à emmener les verres au salon.

- Kuuurt, dit-il en s'approchant de lui mais Kurt l'ignora.

Il l'attrapa donc par la taille et le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient collés l'un à l'autre. Kurt soupira.

- T'es censé me défendre ! dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Blaine en collant son front au sien.

- La prochaine fois que ce sera toi qui ne pourras pas t'empêcher de me toucher, je ne serai pas coopératif, ça t'apprendra.

- Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que la prochaine fois que je tenterai de faire ça ... commença-t-il.

Blaine plaqua Kurt contre un des placards de la cuisine et se colla contre lui.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas faire c'est ça ? termina-t-il.

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son cerveau lui criait de repousser Blaine, mais son corps lui en empêchait.

- Ou quand je ferai ça ...

Blaine fit glisser sa main dans le jean de Kurt pour caresser les fesses de ce dernier. Kurt ferma les yeux et se pressa un peu plus contre le mur pour mieux sentir la main de Blaine.

- Oui encore ça ... murmura-t-il contre la peau de Kurt alors qu'il commençait à s'attaquer au coin sensible de son cou en le suçant.

Kurt ne résista pas plus longtemps et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine pour le presser un peu plus contre lui et il descendit ses mains pour les poser sur les fesses de ce dernier. Blaine suça sa peau un peu plus fort.

- Blaineee ... gémit Kurt en appauyant sa tête contre le mur pour laisser un meilleur accès à ce dernier.

- Rhhm rhmmm.

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent immédiatement et se retournèrent pour trouver Katherine devant la porte de la cuisine, essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide ... dit-elle.

- Oh euh ... bafouilla Kurt en remettant son jean correctement, y'a euh ... Les verres ... Les verres à emmener au salon, dit-il finalement en montrant les verres qui étaient sur la table de la cuisine. Je vais m'occuper du plateau.

- Ok ! répondit-elle. Vous avez un appartement rempli de monde les garçons, attendez votre propre appart pour faire ça, c'est un conseil, leur dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Je te déteste, grogna Kurt.

- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux, sourit Blaine.

- Peut-être pas.

Blaine attrapa le bras de Kurt et le ramena dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser passionnément. Kurt gémit dans leur baiser.

- Putain tu me rends dingue, dit-il finalement quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je préfère ça, répondit Blaine en embrassant Kurt sur le bout du nez avant de prendre le plateau qui était sur la table et de sortir de la cuisine.

- Et ben il était temps ! s'exclama Rachel en voyant Blaine arriver et Kurt à sa suite.

- Quel fils modèle, taquina Santana en faisant un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami, sachant très bien ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps.

- Bon alors qui est là pour le déménagement demain ? demanda Katherine pour changer de sujet.

Blaine et Kurt s'assirent sur le canapé l'un à côté Blaine entoura son bras autour des épaules de Kurt afin qu'ils soient plus proche l'un de l'autre.

- Alors aux dernière nouvelles il y a nous tous, Wes et David, deux amis de Juilliard, expliqua Blaine

- Quinn vient passer quelques jours à New-York pour les vacances aussi ! s'exclama Rachel super excitée. Elle vient me voir.

- Elle vient nous voir Berry, rectifia Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et quand j'ai appelé mon père hier, il m'a dit qu'il y avait deux personnes qui se rajoutaient, ajouta Kurt.

- Oh ! Lui et Carole viennent ? demanda Rachel.

- Non en fait ... C'est Finn et Puck ... dit-il en regardant Matt d'un air désolé.

- Mais je croyais que Hudson était caché au fin fond des tranchées ?

- Santana ! s'exclama Rachel choquée.

- Finn ? répéta Matt.

- Ça va être le déménagement le plus fun du monde, s'exclama Santana en frappant des mains d'excitation.

- Et pourquoi Finn viendrait à New-York ? continua Matt en ignorant Santana.

- Il a laissé tomber l'armée apparemment, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Et il m'a demandé si il pouvait venir me voir, j'allais pas lui dire non ! se défendit Kurt.

- Tu aurais pu, rétorqua Matt.

- Je n'ai rien à voir dans vos histoires moi !

Katherine et Paul se lançaient des regards d'incompréhension.

- Enfin bon apparemment on sera 11, déclara Blaine à sa mère pour éviter que le sujet ne s'étende trop longtemps.

- Je sens que ça va donner ... répondit Paul avec un sourire.

**xxxxxxx  
**

Pour le déménagement, le groupe d'amis se divisa en deux. Il y avait ceux qui s'occupaient d'emballer et de descendre les cartons dans l'ancien appartement, c'est-à-dire Kurt, Katherine et Matt puis ceux qui étaient déjà dans le nouvel appartement pour déballer: Blaine, Wes, David, Quinn, Paul et Puck. Rachel et Finn s'occupaient de faire les allés retours entre les appartements en voiture. Le matin même ils avaient tous apportés les meubles que Blaine et Kurt avaient acheter.

Alors que Kurt et Katherine étaient en train de rassembler des cartons dans l'entrée, Kurt vit Matt qui était seul dans un coin en train de s'énerver sur un carton qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer. Kurt savait exactement pourquoi son ami était dans cet état. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Matt ... Ce n'est pas en t'énervant sur lui que ce carton va se fermer plus vite tu sais ?

- Ouais ben si tu as une meilleure solution t'as qu'à la partager, rétorqua Matt sur un ton sanglant.

Kurt lui attrapa la main et l'amena sur le canapé.

- Respire, on a l'impression que tu vas exploser, lui dit-il en souriant.

- C'est pas une impression ... Je crois que je vais exploser, répondit-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est Rach et Finn ? demanda Kurt en caressant le dos de Matt en signe de soutien.

- Pourquoi ils étaient obligés de prendre la même voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez vous ? demanda-t-il en regardant Kurt avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Matt ... Ils ont besoin de discuter.

- Et si il la convint qu'il a fait une erreur ? Si elle se rend compte qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui et si ...

- Rien de tout ça ne se passera.

- Je ne peux pas la perdre Kurt, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle ...

- Et tu ne la perdras pas, répondit Kurt en posant sa main sur son genou.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Ils se sont séparés et remis ensemble des millions de fois. Finn est son premier amour et ...

- Et tu es son deuxième ok et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être le bon. Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?

- Pas depuis que je lui avait dit que je commençais à tomber amoureux d'elle, le jour où je lui ai chanté du Adele.

- Et maintenant tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

- Complètement.

- Alors dis lui. Dis lui que tu l'aimes Matt parce que Rachel a besoin de l'entendre, c'est une fille, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Matt sourit mais garda le regard baissé.

- Et je suis persuadé que ça ne te ferait pas de mal qu'elle te le dise aussi, Matt.

Cette fois-ci, Matt leva les yeux vers Kurt et ce regard fit mal au coeur à ce dernier.

- Ais confiance en toi Matt, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et Rachel le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle est autant attachée à toi, c'est pour ça que je le suis aussi, c'est pour ça que Blaine l'est, Brittany n'arrête pas de t'appeler son nounours et j'ai jamais vu Santana s'entendre aussi bien avec un autre garçon que Blaine. Il faut que tu crois en toi un peu plus, parce que crois moi, il n'y a aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Merci Kurt ... répondit Matt ému.

Kurt ne put se retenir et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il n'y avait qu'avec Matt qu'il s'autorisait à faire ça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi démonstratif avec un autre garçon que Blaine. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée, il savait que même si tout c'était arrangé, les autres garçons avaient toujours du mal en ce qui concernait les démonstrations physiques avec lui. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec Matt. Le jour où il avait craqué et raconté son histoire avec Blaine, Matt l'avait pris dans ses bras et réconforté, même si ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait su à ce moment là que ce serait différent, qu'il avait trouvé un réel ami en Matt.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt, déclara finalement Matt quand ils se séparèrent, avec un sourire.

- Tu me promets de lui parler et d'arrêter de garder tes sentiments pour toi ?

- Oui promis.

Kurt lui sourit à son tour et ils se levèrent pour se remettre à leurs occupations.

xxx

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Puck en voyant Blaine qui galérait à monter une étagère.

- Volontier, soupira-t-il. J'arrive à rien.

- Aide toi de la notice ! dit-il en en s'asseyant par terre à côté de Blaine.

- Regarde la notice, tu comprendras.

- Oh putain c'est quoi ce machin ?

- On est d'accord.

- Bon mec, on va le faire à la façon Puckerman.

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? rigola Blaine.

- Mais oui, ça marche toujours de cette façon.

- Si tu le dis ! Au point où j'en suis !

- Vous vous en sortez les garçons ? demanda Quinn alors qu'elle passait sa tête à travers la porte de la chambre.

- Tout est sous le contrôle de Puckerman, s'exclama Puck dramatiquement ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Quinn qui sortit de la chambre.

- Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? demanda Blaine alors que Puck tentait de défaire ce que Blaine avait déjà construit pour recommencer.

- Oh tu sais, on s'est séparés quand elle est partie à Yale.

- Ça t'a fait chier ?

- Un peu au début, mais bon c'était pas le grand amour comme toi et Kurt. Je l'aime bien et je l'aimerai toujours mais bon nos vies avancent et voilà ...

- Je comprends, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Mais ça ne nous empêche de se rappeler de bons moments quand on se revoit, répondit Puck avec un grand sourire.

- Vous rappelez des bons moments ?

- Ben ouais ... On se retrouve dans un lit, on se déshabille ... Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Non je crois que ça ira.

- Mais bon, rien de sérieux. Heureusement parce que putain mec, L.A c'est le paradis.

- Je vois, rigola Blaine.

- Non mais genre, quand j'étais au lycée, y'avait les cougars qui me draguaient quand je m'occupais de leurs piscines et je me retenais pour Quinn tu vois. Mais mec, à L.A les cougars ça se trouve dans toutes les maisons à piscine ! C'est un truc de fou !

- Ben écoute, je suis content que tu aies trouvé ton bonheur !

- Bon ce qui est des mecs cougars, de ce côté là je ne sais pas.

- Des mecs cougars ? sourit Blaine.

- Ben ouais pour toi quoi si jamais tu ...

- Oh non non, ça ira pour moi, dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

- Ah non mais je pensais plus pour Kurt que pour toi en fait. Il m'avait dit une fois que les mecs plus vieux c'était son truc et qu'il aurait aimé s'en taper un.

Blaine avait choisi ce moment pour boire un coup et il faillit s'étouffer aux mots de Puck.

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais plus.

- Tu ne peux pas oublier un truc pareil Puckerman.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a dit en fait ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Bon ben alors c'est peut-être Quinn.

- Tu vas faire tout le monde comme ça ? demanda Blaine froidement.

- Non mais en fait ce n'est pas Kurt, je le vois mal me confier ce genre de truc.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Merci pour la mini crise cardiaque Puck.

- De rien mec, c'est avec plaisir, répondit Puck en souriant.

Blaine reconnut tout de suite le regard moqueur de Puck.

- Tu viens d'inventer cette histoire pas vrai ?

Puck explosa de rire.

- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. Matt m'a dit d'essayer de te rendre jaloux avec Kurt, il a dit que ça valait le coup, putain comme il a raison ! Cette gueule que tu tirais Anderson !

Il était mort de rire et avait finalement laissé tomber le montage de l'étagère.

- Vous êtes vraiment cons quand vous vous y mettez tous, sourit Blaine. Bon la méthode Puckerman n'est pas très efficace là quand même ...

Ils étaient revenu au point de départ avec toutes les pièces par terre éparpillées au sol.

- Merde, je crois que tu as raison.

- On va le faire à la méthode Paul hein, déclara Blaine en tapant l'épaule de Puck avant d'aller chercher Paul.

- Mouais, je comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Ce qui fit rire Blaine.

- Paul ? appela-t-il.

- Je suis dans la cuisine Blaine ! répondit ce dernier.

Blaine passa devant Wes et David qui se chuchotaient des trucs et fronça les sourcils. Il prit soin de se dire qu'il irait voir ce qu'il se passait après qu'il ait expliqué à Paul qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider avec l'étagère dans la chambre ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. On arrive pas à la monter.

- Pas de soucis, répondit Paul en le suivant.

- Vas-y je vais juste parler à Wes et David.

- Ok !

- Bon c'est quoi ces chuchotements ? demanda Blaine en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Chhuutt ! s'exclama Wes.

- Blaine je retourne à l'autre appart avec Rachel et Finn, on va refaire un allé retour avec les dernières affaires, déclara Quinn qui était derrière eux.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Quinn, lui répondit Blaine.

- Ça va les garçons ? demanda-t-elle à Wes et David qui ne cessaient de gesticuler.

- Oui oui, répondit David avec un sourire tandis que Wes baissait les yeux.

Blaine regarda ses amis en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui se passait. A peine Quinn passa le seuil de la porte, David se tourna vers lui.

- Wes craque sur Quinn.

- Je ne craque pas sur Quinn ! s'exclama Wes.

- Les mecs ... intervint Blaine.

- Tu craques sur Quinn, Wes tu viens de me l'avouer.

- Hey oh ? essaya de se faire remarquer Blaine.

- Non je ne t'ai pas dit que je craquais sur elle.

- Tu me l'as fait comprendre donc je fais un résumé pour Blainey.

- Pas Blainey ... C'est pas vrai ... râla Blaine.

- Mais tu ne peux pas fermer ta bouche quelques secondes de plus, histoire que je m'explique tout seul ?

- T'aurais menti.

- Wes ! s'écria Blaine.

- Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant vers Blaine.

- Et beh y'en a fallu du temps. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- J'ai juste dit à David que je trouvais Quinn vraiment très belle.

- Oh ... répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Elle ... Elle a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Pas vraiment. Mais toi tu as quelqu'un Wes.

- En fait ...

- Elle l'a largué pour une autre, finit David.

- Mais tu vas me laisser en placer une putain ? soupira Wes.

- Merde Wes, je suis désolé ... s'excusa Blaine.

- C'est pas grave, ça faisait pas longtemps qu'on était ensemble.

- D'ailleurs toi aussi David tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelqu'un ?

Wes explosa de rire.

- Quand David dit qu'il a quelqu'un, il ne faut pas le croire, ça change toutes les semaines avec lui.

- Je vois, répondit Blaine en souriant. On en apprend tous les jours. Ça fait deux mois que je traine avec vous et que j'ai cru que David avait vraiment une copine.

- Je sais jouer la comédie, répondit David fièrement.

- Bref, déclara Blaine en l'ignorant. Si tu te tentes quoique ce soit avec Quinn, fais gaffe à Puck, je ne te promets rien avec lui, Wes.

- C'est son ex ?

- Yep.

- Je flippe d'un coup. On va oublié la belle Quinny hein, répondit Wes en rigolant nerveusement.

- Mais non, il n'a pas de raisons, rigola Blaine en tapant l'épaule de son ami en se levant. Vous travaillez fort à ce que je vois ?

Les cartons dont ils étaient censés s'occuper n'étaient pas déballer.

- Désolé Blainey, on discutait de Quinn tu comprends, répondit David en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je vois, répondit Blaine en secouant la tête et en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour rejoindre Paul et Puck.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Enfin terminé ... soupira Blaine tandis qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé avec Kurt.

Katherine et Paul firent la même chose tandis que les autres s'installaient par terre. Ils étaient tous dans le nouvel appartement du couple, et venaient tout juste de terminer le déménagement.

- J'en peux pluuus, râla Santana.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? s'exclama David.

- T'es jamais fatigué en fait ? demanda Quinn en rigolant.

- En même temps ils en ont tellement fait tous les deux que ça se comprend qu'ils soient en forme, rétorqua Blaine.

- C'est pas de notre faute si tu nous a donné les cartons les plus intéressants à déballer. Genre y'avait des trésors dedans !

- Et te plains pas, on est au moins deux à partager ta passion pour les disney, ajouta Wes en souriant.

- Bon les jeunes, c'est pas tout mais nous on va rentrer à notre hôtel, déclara Paul.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici ? demanda Blaine.

- Non mon chéri, on va vous laisser l'appartement pour votre première soirée quand même.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas Katherine à quel point vous venez de prendre la meilleure décision de votre vie ! s'exclama Santana.

- Oh putain oui, Kurt aurait été un peu frustré sinon ! ajouta Matt en rigolant.

Tout le monde explosa de rire tandis que Blaine et Kurt rougissaient comme jamais.

- Aller, profitez bien de votre soirée, déclara Katherine en se levant.

Elle embrassa Blaine et Kurt sur le front et fit un signe de la main à tout le monde, Paul salua tout le monde aussi et ils partirent.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable, même devant ma mère, râla Blaine.

- Bon on sort ? s'impatienta David.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Matt.

- Je connais un endroit parfait. Y'en aura pour tout le monde et bien sûr sans oublier alcool, danses, jus de fruit il y a tout !

- Jus de fruit ? rigola Kurt.

- Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas d'alcool.

- Bon ... Et ben c'est parti ! s'exclama Santana en se levant, suivit de tout le monde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans une sorte de bar. Un peu comme celui du Call back, sauf que la scène était remplacée par la piste de danse et un DJ. Il y avait des sortes de banquettes le long des murs et quelques tables où des groupes de jeunes étaient installés. Le groupe d'amis se sépara, Santana et Brittany allèrent acheter quelque chose à boire, tout comme Rachel et Matt. Puis les autres s'installèrent sur des banquettes de libres. Rachel et Matt les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant un petit moment, ils burent chacun leurs verres en discutant et rigolant.

- Bon maintenant, c'est le moment d'aller danser ! s'exclama David en se levant.

- Je suis d'accord ! répondit Kurt enthousiaste en se levant à son tour.

Rachel rigola et se leva elle aussi suivit par Brittany et Santana et ils partirent tous les cinq danser sur la piste.

- Ma très chère Quinn, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda Puck en lui tendant la main.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant. Wes tu viens aussi ?

- Moi ? Euh ...

Blaine lui fit un signe de tête d'y aller.

- Euh oui d'accord, dit-il en se levant.

Blaine et Finn se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Blaine prit soin d'ignorer Finn comme il le pouvait, n'ayant toujours pas digérer l'histoire que lui avait raconté Kurt.

- Mec y'a un problème ? demanda Finn en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

- Je sais et je compte continuer, répondit froidement Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il m'arrive que j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kurt et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que j'ai affaire à toi.

- Avec Kurt ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle comment tu as humilié Kurt quand tu as compris qu'il t'aimait bien ?

- Tu .. Tu parles de ça ? Mais mec c'était y'a deux ans !

- Je m'en fous.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'en veux pour ça ?

- Oui. Dis moi juste de quoi tu as insulté Kurt ce jour là ?

- De ... De tapette.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi.

- Mais je me suis excusé et je regrette ce que j'ai dit ce jour là ! s'exclama Finn.

- Cool pour toi. Ça ne change rien.

- Bon ok, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais tu m'y obliges. Rappelle moi juste ce que tu as fait à Kurt le premier jour où tu l'as rencontré Blaine.

Blaine tourna les yeux vers Finn qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

- Je suis désolé mec, mais tu lui as balancé un slushie en pleine gueule. On fait tous des choses qu'on regrette un jour ou l'autre. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit à Kurt plus que tout aujourd'hui et si je pouvais effacer ses mots, faire en sorte qu'il ne les ai jamais entendu sortir de ma bouche, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Blaine soupira et baissa les yeux. Finn n'avait pas tort du tout. Kurt lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps et c'était à lui de le faire maintenant.

- Je ... C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, dit-il finalement. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou il y a des années.

- Je sais, et je suis content de voir qu'il a quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie. Vraiment.

- Ok, ça va excuse moi, dit finalement Blaine en lui souriant.

- On oublie tout ?

- On oublie tout, affirma Blaine.

- Cool. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes maintenant.

Blaine se retrouva alors seul sur les banquettes mais pas pour longtemps. Un garçon s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui. Blaine le regarda en fronçant sourcils.

- Salut beau gosse, déclara l'inconnu.

Blaine recula un peu plus sur la banquette et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Je suis Sebastian.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est là où tu es censé me dire ton nom, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Blaine.

- Mmh. Et ben ravi de faire ta connaissance Blaine.

- J'ai un copain.

- Je sais, je vous ai vu collé l'un à l'autre tout à l'heure. Je t'avouerai que la manière dont il te touchait m'excitait pas mal.

Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux, incapable de sortir quoique ce soit.

- Même si je t'avouerai que c'était plus parce que j'avais envie d'être celui qui te touche, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine.

- Écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête, dit-il fermement en éloignant sa main, mais je t'ai dit que j'avais un petit-ami donc respecte ça.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je veux rien de sérieux, juste une nuit tous les deux. Crois-moi, je te ferai tellement jouir que tu ne te rappelleras plus de son prénom en 3 secondes.

- La seule personne qui le fera jouir ce soir ce sera moi, déclara Kurt.

- Kurt ...

Blaine n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'il avait quitté la piste de danse pour les rejoindre.

- Tu crois ça ? répondit Sebastian en souriant.

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Kurt en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Blaine.

Il lui attrapa le visage et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Kurt avait totalement prit le contrôle et Blaine ne put retenir un petit gémissement dans leur baiser. C'était comme si Kurt n'attendait que ça car au moment où il l'entendit, il se sépara de lui pour regarder Sebastian.

- Et ça c'est juste parce que je l'ai embrassé, répliqua-t-il.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire comment Kurt paraissait sûr de lui et confiant. Là pour le coup ça l'excitait totalement et il sentait déjà que son jean devenait de plus en plus serré au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il avait vu la jalousie de Kurt de nombreuses fois mais jamais à ce point là, et ça lui plaisait. Énormément.

- Et c'est vraiment très intéressant à regarder.

- Il y a quoi que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul ? grogna Kurt qui s'énervait de plus en plus en voyant l'attitude de Sebastian.

- Oh mais je comprends parfaitement. C'est juste que là je suis en train justement de mater ton petit-ami que tu es en train d'exciter et rien que la vue, tout me va.

- Casse toi Sebastian, répondit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tous les deux vous changez d'avis d'ici la fin de la soirée, je suis là. Kurt je te laisserai regarder si tu veux, je saurais exactement comment rendre ton mec dingue, déclara Sebastian en se levant et en partant.

- Ça rira je sais le faire aussi, râla Kurt en le regardant s'éloigner. Pauvre con.

- Putain Kuuuurt ... grogna Blaine.

- J'avais juste besoin de rappeler à ce con que tu es à moi. Tu y vois un problème ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

- Non, répondit Blaine en secouant la tête plusieurs fois.

- C'est ce que je me disais, sourit Kurt. Et en plus ...

Kurt s'approcha de l'oreille de Blaine.

- J'adore voir que je peux te faire cet effet là, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur le début d'érection de son petit-ami, rien qu'en t'embrassant.

- Putain de merde Kurt, grogna Blaine en fermant les yeux.

- On se retrouve sur la piste, murmura-t-il avant de se lever.

Blaine le suivit des yeux et se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre sur la piste de danse qui était assez bondée. Il pouvait y voir ses amis, Santana et Brittany qui dansaient et rigolaient ensemble, Matt et Rachel collés l'un à l'autre, David et Puck qui faisaient les imbéciles et même Wes et Quinn qui semblaient bien se rapprocher. Il tourna les yeux et vit Kurt qui dansait et le regardait en souriant. Blaine le rejoint et entoura ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de lui le plus possible.

- Tu sais qu'on est censé danser et pas être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

- Y'en a deux qui ne se gênent pas là, rétorqua Blaine en montrant Rachel et Matt d'un geste de la tête.

La musique changea et une beaucoup plus calme suivit, les personnes qui n'étaient pas en couple quittèrent la piste de danse. Puck et David s'éloignèrent en râlant et rejoignirent Finn sur la banquette. Santana et Brittany se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, de grands sourires illuminaient leurs visages. Matt et Rachel se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Wes et Quinn se regardaient en souriant et Wes tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser, de façon dramatique ce qui fit rire Quinn qui accepta. Et puis il y avait Kurt et Blaine, Kurt avait ses bras entourés autour des épaules de Blaine et ce dernier avait les siens autour de sa taille, leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Seulement Kurt fit l'erreur de tourner un peu son regard derrière Blaine, et il vit Sebastian, appuyé contre le mur, en train de les regarder un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- Si tu te tournes, je te le ferai regretter pour le restant de tes jours Anderson, grogna Kurt.

- Ouah, tu sais comment ruiner le moment Kurt, rigola Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Y'a juste Sebastian qui te relooke des pieds jusqu'à la tête et j'ai juste envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire de dragueur à deux balles.

- Il me relooke peut-être des pieds à la tête, mais il n'y a que toi qui voit ce qu'il y a en dessous des habits.

- Mmmh.

- Kurt ?

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de le regarder. On s'en fout.

- Mais il ...

- On s'en fout, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres. Là tout de suite, il n'y a que toi et moi. Les autres on s'en fout.

Kurt tourna le regard et il le plongea dans celui de Blaine.

- Je t'aime tellement, soupira Kurt. Je supporte pas que quelqu'un pose les yeux sur toi ... Je crains.

- Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Comment on va faire alors ? On va continuer à agresser tous les mecs qui draguent l'autre jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ?

- C'est ce que je compte faire pour ma part.

Kurt rigola avant d'embrasser Blaine. Leur baiser fut tendre et doux et signa la fin de la chanson. Une plus énergique suivit et fut accompagnée du retour de pleins de personnes sur la piste de danse. Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt pour le tirer vers les banquettes. Il s'assit et attira Kurt sur ses genoux.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? sourit Kurt.

- Quoi, tu aurais peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler Hummel ? demanda Blaine d'un ton séducteur.

Kurt entoura son bras autour de l'épaule de Blaine pour se maintenir et posa son autre main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser.

- Prenez une chambre ! râla Santana en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

- Dis la fille qui ne s'est pas gênée de faire des choses avec sa petite amie sur le canapé alors qu'elle savait très bien que tout le monde allait rentrer, rétorqua Kurt en se séparant de Blaine.

- Fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ça Hummel, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Quelle horreur, gémit-il en se remémorant la scène.

Ce qui fit rire Blaine et Santana.

- Vous êtes horribles, se plaignit-il.

Blaine et Kurt restèrent comme ça un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se chuchotant des choses, on pouvait les voir rigoler de temps en temps, s'embrasser, s'enlacer. Rachel qui était dans un autre coin de la salle ne pouvait retenir son sourire en les voyant. Matt était allé lui chercher quelque chose à boire et il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Regarde comme ils sont adorables, dit-elle en montrant Kurt et Blaine du doigt.

- Ils se sont quand même bien trouvés, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres en entourant son bras autour des épaules de Rachel.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils seraient devenus l'un sans l'autre. Ils sont tellement tout l'un pour l'autre ... C'est vraiment magnifique.

Matt tourna la tête et vit que Rachel avait les yeux humides.

- Hey tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

- C'est l'amour qui me rend comme ça, dit-elle en rigolant.

Matt la regarda pendant quelques secondes, regarda Kurt et Blaine puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers Rachel.

- Rachel ?

- Mmh ?

Elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Matt repensa à ce que Kurt lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Il devait le faire.

- Tu me rends dingue et je ... Je t'aime. Je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi.

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillaient.

- Tu ...

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Rachel Berry ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Oui je t'aime, répondit Matt en souriant.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prit le visage de Matt entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime aussi Matt, dit-elle finalement quand ils se séparèrent.

xxx

- Elle m'aime aussi ! chuchota Matt à l'oreille de Kurt, tout excité, quelques minutes après.

Kurt se tourna vers lui.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui ! Et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi !

- Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime idiot ! répliqua Kurt en souriant.

- Je suis content Kurt, t'imagine même pas.

- Je le suis pour vous aussi Matt.

- T'es le meilleure ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir tu le sais ça? répondit Matt en se levant avant de retourner vers Rachel sur la piste de danse.

- Et tu es le petit-ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, murmura Blaine qui n'avait rien manqué à la conversation.

- Tu veux pas qu'on rentre ? demanda Kurt.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, répondit Kurt en fixant Blaine dans les yeux.

- Ok. Rentrons dans _notre_ appartement.

- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça Blaine Anderson, répondit Kurt en rigolant et en se levant.

Blaine se leva à son tour.

- Vous rentrez ? s'étonna Santana.

- Yep. J'ai envie d'avoir mon mec pour moi, tu y vois un soucis ? défia Kurt.

- Putain Hummel, tu me choques de plus en plus.

- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça Kurt Hummel, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Bon allez, rentrez avant que Britt vous voit, elle ne vous lâchera pas sinon.

- Tu diras au revoir à tout le monde pour nous ? demanda Blaine.

- Tu m'as bien vu ?

- Merci Santana, c'est super sympa de ta part, soupira-t-il.

- Je leur dirai que vous avez préféré partir baiser que rester avec eux. Vous avez raison en même temps, c'est beaucoup plus tentant. Elle est où Britt ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant sa petit-amie des yeux.

Blaine et Kurt rigolèrent avant de faire leur chemin jusqu'à la sortie du bar main dans la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine et Kurt entrèrent dans leur appartement.

- On est chez nous, s'exclama Blaine en ferma la porte d'entrée.

Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Blaine et lui lança un grand sourire.

- Chez nous, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Blaine s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Blaine attrapa la main de son petit-ami pour l'amener vers le canapé.

- Assis toi là, je reviens, lui dit-il.

Kurt le regardant en fronçant les sourcils mais l'écouta. Il vit Blaine se diriger vers la cuisine et regarda finalement autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans leur appartement. Celui qu'il partageait avec Blaine, l'homme de sa vie. Il était à New-York la ville de ses rêves, dans l'école de ses rêves. Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment sa vie avait pu évoluer en si peu de temps. Blaine fit de nouveau son entrée avec deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne.

- Il fallait bien fêter ça, sourit-il.

- En effet, répondit Kurt en attrapant la coupe que Blaine lui tendait.

Il versa du champagne dans les deux coupes, puis il déposa la bouteille sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé près de Kurt.

- A nous deux ? dit-il en tendant son verre.

- A nous deux, répondit Kurt en trinquant avec lui, un sourire immense sur ses lèvres.

Ils burent une gorgée avant que Blaine recommence à parler.

- Tu avais l'air ailleurs quand je suis arrivé non ?

- Oui je ... Je me disais juste que j'avais du mal à croire à quel point ma vie avait changé en si peu de temps.

Kurt prit la main libre de Blaine dans la sienne avant de continuer.

- Je veux dire, tu es tout le temps là en train de dire que j'ai changé ta vie, que tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui sans moi mais ... Blaine tu ... Tu as changé ma vie. J'étais un petit lycéen, qui se faisait maltraiter par l'équipe de football, qui était la risée du lycée et ...

Il sentit l'émotion lui monter, cette période de sa vie n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir mais quand il replongeait dedans, ça lui faisait tout de même mal.

- Je n'avais aucune confiance en moi, en ce que j'étais et en ce que je voulais devenir. Je ne m'autorisais pas à rêver parce que je savais que malgré tout j'échouerai. Et ... ça a tout changé quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais le petit con qui trainait avec l'équipe de football, le petit con carrément sexy, sourit Kurt. Et quand j'ai appris à te connaître je me suis rendu compte que tu étais beaucoup plus. Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux, qui a su passer des épreuves que beaucoup de personnes n'auraient jamais pu traverser seules. Rien que pour ça, je t'admirais et je me disais que si tu pouvais le faire, je devais le faire, je devais être fort. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à tenir pour la crise cardiaque de mon père. Grâce à toi et grâce à la force que tu m'avais montré.

- Kurt je ...

- Non, coupa-t-il en lâchant sa main et en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Blaine. Je n'ai pas terminé dit-il en souriant. Et puis ... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, complètement dingue de toi à vrai dire, et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque parce que ... Pour moi c'était juste impossible qu'on tombe amoureux de moi. J'avais finalement commencé à croire les autres quand ils disaient que j'étais dégoutant et écœurant que je donnerai envie à personne. Tu as juste réussi à me faire oublier tout ça. La première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Blaine, la première fois que ces mots sont sortis de ta bouche, tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça m'a fait. Ça a libéré quelque chose en moi et je me suis dit "Putain Kurt, ils avaient tous faux, c'est possible que quelqu'un t'aime et soit attiré par ta personne, ton physique". Grâce à toi, j'ai pris confiance en moi, j'ai appris à aimer, d'une manière dont je n'avais jamais aimé, j'ai appris à être aimer. Et mon dieu, ce que ça valait le coup, rigola-t-il. Tout ça pour te dire, merci. Merci parce que sans toi ma vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et je ne serai pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Blaine prit la coupe de champagne des mains de Kurt et la posa sur la table basse, ainsi que la sienne. Il se rapprocha de Kurt sur le canapé et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré. Tu es juste parfait à mes yeux, la personne dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie. Tu es magnifique Kurt, ne doute jamais, jamais de ça et si il le faut, je te le répéterai autant de fois que tu en as besoin.

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Kurt.

- Tu es beau, tu es sexy, mon dieu que tu l'es, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy que toi.

Blaine fut coupé par le rire de Kurt.

- Et ce sourire Kurt ... Ce sourire c'est celui qui m'a donné envie de me battre. Quand tout le monde me tournait le dos, toi tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Mon dieu je t'aime tellement, soupira Kurt entre ses larmes.

Il agrippa le tee-shirt de Blaine et le tira vers lui afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Blaine sentait qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

- Kurt ? ça te dérange si on va juste se coucher ? Parce que je suis complètement crevé avec le déménagement et tout ...

- Oh t'inquiète je suis dans le même état. Ce que j'ai dit à Sebastian c'était pour faire le malin mais là j'en serais incapable, dit-il en rigolant.

Blaine rigola à son tour et ils se levèrent du canapé pour aller à la salle de bain. Kurt commença son rituel du soir avec toutes ses crèmes pendant que Blaine se lavait les dents.

- J'adore, soupira Kurt avec un sourire.

- Qwah ? demanda Blaine avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

- Ben on a juste l'air d'un vieux couple dans son appartement avec ses petites habitudes ... J'adore. Et c'est que le début.

Blaine lui lança un grand sourire, recouvert certes par le dentifrice mais qui fit son effet sur Kurt qui sourit à son tour. Blaine finit de se laver les dents, puis il embrassa Kurt sur le dessus de la tête, qui était accroupi en train de chercher une crème dans le placard.

- Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt entra dans la chambre en caleçon, sous le regard et le sourire de Blaine.

- On se dévergonde Hummel ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on a plus un appart de 6 personnes, mais on n'est que tous les deux donc .. Oui.

- Allez, viens là, l'appela-t-il en lui montrant la place sur le lit.

Kurt n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dans les couvertures pour se coller contre Blaine et entremêler leurs jambes les unes avec les autres.

- Tu parles de moi qui me suis dévergondé mais toi tu es complètement à poil Blaine, rigola Kurt.

- Je sais, rigola Blaine à son tour. On n'a plus aucun risque maintenant.

- Le fait qu'on habite avec 4 autres personnes ne t'as jamais empêcher de dormir nu Blaine.

- C'est vrai. Mais peut-être que maintenant je pourrais me balader nu dans l'appart.

- J'aime cette idée, répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Le jour où je le fais, tu as intérêt à faire pareil, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Blaine enlaça Kurt de ses bras et ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt. Il le vit dormir encore profondément à côté de lui. Il se leva délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller mais enfila tout de même un caleçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Kurt qui se réveilla et il se rendit compte que la place à côté de lui était vide. Il sentit l'odeur du café et du pain et ne put se retenir de sourire. Blaine s'était levé pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans la cuisine où en effet, Blaine était en train de tout rassembler sur un plateau. Quand il vit Kurt, il soupira et sourit.

- Tu étais censé te réveiller avec le petit-dej au lit !

- Oups, répondit simplement Kurt en souriant.

Il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- T'es sexy comme ça Anderson, lui dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Blaine rigola avant de se tourner pour mettre le café dans les deux tasses qu'il avait sorti. Quand il eut fini et qu'il se retourna, il vit Kurt qui parcourait son corps des yeux sans aucune gêne.

- Tu aimes la vue peut-être ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- A ce stade là, ce n'est plus aimer, répondit Kurt.

- Content de voir que le spectacle te plait, mais maintenant, demi-tour et retourne dans la chambre.

- Ok, répondit Kurt en souriant. Je ferai comme si je suis surpris alors.

- C'est ça, grogna Blaine en réponse déçu de voir que sa surprise était foutue.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour dans la chambre où Kurt faisait semblant de dormir. Blaine ne put se retenir de rigoler et posa le plateau sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il attendit que Kurt ouvre les yeux mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- J'attends que tu me réveilles comme tu le ferais normalement, expliqua Kurt toujours les yeux fermés.

- Oh !

Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt avec son bras et le rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front, sur le nez et enfin sur la bouche. Leur baiser s'intensifia vite et leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre sous leurs gémissements.

- Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit, déclara Blaine alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- C'est vrai ? fit mine de s'étonner Kurt. C'est ce qu'on appelle une vraie surprise ça !

- Oh arrête ! râla Blaine en rigolant quand il vit le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Kurt rigola à son tour et se redressa pour qu'ils puissent mettre le plateau entre eux. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner.

- J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère avant que tu te lèves, pendant que je préparais le petit-dej. Elle voulait savoir si on était d'accord pour se faire un truc tous les quatre cet aprem. Je me suis dit que tu serais ok non ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit Kurt en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Elle m'a demandé ce qu'on pouvait faire, je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait se balader à Central Park un petit peu ? Elle ne connait pas du tout, ni Paul d'ailleurs donc ça sera l'occasion de leur faire découvrir.

- Oh que oui, tu ne vas pas à New York sans avoir été à Central Park, c'est juste impossible quoi.

- Tout à fait, répondit Blaine en rigolant avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Oh et je ne t'ai pas dit pour la fille de Paul !

- Quoi ?

- L'adoption a avancé, elles vont normalement avoir un bébé d'ici 6 mois, une femme qui est enceinte mais qui ne veut pas le garder.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Kurt excité à son tour. Mais c'est trop génial ! Paul doit être aux anges.

- Oh que oui il l'est, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Tu m'étonnes, il va devenir grand-père ce n'est pas rien quand même. J'espère qu'on les rencontrera toutes les deux et qu'on pourra voir leur bébé !

Blaine ne put retenir son grand sourire.

- J'espère aussi, répondit-il finalement en se rapprochant de Kurt pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Comme on va à Central Park avec eux, il faudra vraiment leur faire goûter les glaces qu'on avait pris une fois et que ...

Kurt fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Blaine.

- Désolé, c'est Santana, il faut que je réponde, déclara Blaine en regardant son portable. Hey, Santana ... Oh wow ... Doucement ... Ok. Tu respires et tu me dis ce qu'il se passe calmement.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec des yeux inquiets.

- D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? Viens à l'appart et tu la rappelleras avec moi ... Et ben tu lui dis que tu viens me voir et que tu as besoin de me voir seule ... Elle comprendra Santana ... Ok ... A tout de suite ...

Blaine raccrocha et poussa un long soupir avant de tourner son regard vers Kurt.

- Elle vient d'avoir un appel de sa grand-mère et elle a été incapable de répondre parce qu'elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Oh ...

- Du coup je lui ai dit de venir ici et qu'on la rappellerait ensemble.

- T'as bien fait, répondit Kurt en caressant tendrement la joue de Blaine.

- J'espère qu'elle l'acceptera. Elle a le droit à sa part de bonheur elle aussi.

- Sa part de bonheur elle l'a avec Brittany et avec toi. Et même avec nous tous même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Même si ça ne marche pas avec sa grand-mère elle sait qu'elle nous a nous et ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être heureuse. Parce qu'on fera tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Ok ? le rassura Kurt.

- Ok, répondit Blaine en hochant la tête. Je vais aller me préparer, dit-il finalement en finissant sa tasse de café.

- D'accord, moi je finis tout ça, sourit Kurt en montrant le plateau.

Blaine lui sourit, l'embrassa en vitesse et se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se préparer.

Environ une heure plus tard, Blaine et Kurt étaient assis sur le canapé quand la sonnerie retentit. Blaine se leva pour aller ouvrir à Santana qui avait l'anxiété qui pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il n'hésita pas et l'enlaça en guise de bonjour et l'ammena jusqu'au salon où il l'assit sur le canapé à côté de Kurt.

- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, déclara Kurt sachant très bien que Santana avait surtout besoin de Blaine.

Il se leva et embrassa Santana sur le haut de la tête en signe de soutien, en temps normal, elle l'aurait repoussé mais là elle se contenta de lui sourire et de le regarder quitter la pièce.

- Bon explique moi un peu mieux, j'étais un peu paumé au téléphone, demanda Blaine en lui souriant.

- J'étais dans ma chambre avec Britt ce matin, mon portable a sonné, et j'ai vu le numéro de ma grand-mère. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé, j'ai paniqué Blaine, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire si je décrochais. Et finalement j'ai pas répondu ... Britt s'est demandée ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne lui ai menti ... J'ai dit que c'était toi et qu'il fallait que je te rappelle. Je déteste lui mentir mais en même temps si je lui dis la vérité et que c'est une fausse alerte et que ...

- Calme toi, lui dit doucement Blaine en l'attirant dans ses bras. Calme toi.

- J'ai juste la trouille ... J'ai vraiment la trouille, murmura Santana pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait que Blaine qui l'entendait, même si elle savait qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Je sais, chuchota Blaine à son tour. Je sais que ça peut paraitre effrayant de laisser une deuxième chance à quelqu'un qui nous a fait mal.

- Tu as eu peur toi aussi quand tu es retourné voir ton père ? demanda Santana d'une petite voix.

- J'étais terrifié. Je me demandais si il voulait vraiment réparer les choses ou non. Heureusement je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

- J'ai peur que ce soit le cas pour elle aussi.

- A mon avis, ta grand-mère et mon père sont deux personnes vraiment différentes. Et même si ça se passe mal, tu passeras au-dessus parce que tu as des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi et qui sont là pour toi. Je vis très bien sans mon père Santana, les personnes qui ne nous acceptent pas ne méritent pas d'être dans nos vies. Il n'y a rien de mal avec nous, ce sont eux les problèmes, pas nous. Ok ?

- Oui ...

- Bon aller, tu respires un bon coup, tu prends ma main pour lâcher tes nerfs dessus et tu appelles ta grand-mère.

- Ok.

Elle fit exactement ce que Blaine lui avait dit et composa le numéro de sa grand-mère. Elle lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant comme il savait si bien faire. Et elle appuya sur le bouton pour effectuer l'appel.

- Allô ? Grand-mère ? ... C'est ... C'est moi.

Elle se tut un moment en écoutant ce que sa grand-mère semblait lui dire. Blaine vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, Blaine avait peur de ce qui était en train de se dire à l'autre bout du fil mais resta calme. Il devait le faire pour elle.

- Merci ... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais besoin de ça ...dit-elle finalement.

Le coeur de Blaine fit un bond de soulagement. Il ne put retenir un long soupir, rassuré de savoir que sa meilleure amie n'ait pas à traverser ce par quoi il était passé avec son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha et regarda Blaine avec un petit sourire.

- Elle veut venir me voir. Elle veut rencontrer Brittany. Je lui manque et ...

Elle ne fut plus capable de continuer car ses larmes inondaient son visage. Blaine entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui.

- Tout va bien maintenant Santana, c'est bon, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se reprenant et en essuyant ses larmes. J'arrive pas à y croire.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment.

- Merci Blainey, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Santana dans un petit chuchotement. Mais tu ne le dis à personne hein, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je te retrouve là.

- Tu peux dire à Porcelaine qu'il peut sortir de sa caverne, je vais y aller moi.

- Kuuuurt ! appela Blaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier faisait son entrée dans le salon.

- Je suis content de voir ce sourire insupportable sur tes lèvres Santana, dit-il en voyant son amie ce qui la fit rire. Tout s'est bien passé alors ?

- Oui. Elle veut rencontrer Britt et elle veut essayer avec nous deux.

- C'est génial. Je suis content pour toi.

- Merci Porcelaine. Bon je vais y aller, il faut que je raconte tout à Brittany.

- Ok, répondit Blaine en se levant.

Il enlaça sa meilleure amie une dernière fois, Kurt lui fit un signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit en souriant et elle partit.

- Putain ... soupira Blaine en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis rassuré.

Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et tourna sa tête de manière à être face à celle de Blaine.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il. Ça n'a pas trop remué les choses par rapport à ton père ?

- Pourquoi tu me connais aussi bien ? soupira-t-il.

- Hey ... répondit Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le serra contre lui et Blaine enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt tandis que ce dernier caressait tendrement son dos.

- Je t'aime Blaine, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine en souriant. Quand je pense qu'il disait que ce n'était qu'une phase. Regarde où cette phase nous a mené, dit-il finalement en se moquant.

- Et cette phase est bien partie pour durer.

- Oui. Parce que je compte bien t'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie.

- Putain Blaine ... Préviens moi quand tu dis des trucs comme ça. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter.

Blaine rigola et releva la tête pour regarder son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

- Donc je te préviens Kurt Hummel que je compte être à tes côtés pour un très très long moment.

- Je compte sur toi, répondit Kurt en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Bon ben voilà ... plus que deux chapitres maintenant ... ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Bon je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre demain, donc j'ai fait en sorte de le finir et de le poster ce soir :)

Pour ce chapitre, un gros merci à la pro des comédies musicales, Marie (lafolleduKlaine) qui m'a aidé pour ce qui est la partie audition, si vous avez le moindre problème sur le sujet, y'a une pro qui est là xD

Petite surprise aussi dans ce chapitre ... Je n'en dis pas plus et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

**Team Serpentard:** T'inquiète y'a pas de soucis :) Contente de voir que les deux chapitres t'aient plu ! Crois-moi, moi aussi je suis triste de la finir cette histoire parce que j'aimais trooop l'écrire ! Non je ne les ai pas en avance, je les fais au fur et à mesure ! T'inquiète pas j'aime bien Sebastian aussi, tu vas le revoir dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain aussi d'ailleurs :) Je pense oui, j'ai trop aimé écrire celle-là je me dis que je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant ^^ Je réfléchis juste pour l'instant pour voir ce que je pourrais faire ! Merci beaucouuuup ! Bisouus

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Hahahaha je la voulais la petite confrontation Blaine/Finn xD Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus ! Merci beaucouuuup ! bisouuus

**Aliice-Klaine:** Hahahaha ben oui il ne faut pas le changer lui ;) Il est de nouveau dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain aussi :P

**DaDa:** Je les aime trop aussi :) Pareil j'étais super triste de les voir se séparer et pour Klaine, c'était même pas de la tristesse c'était un million de fois pire xD

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** Hahahaha j'aime bien Sebastian mais je pense qu'il manque de se faire remballer des fois alors ... Je l'ai fait ici xD Hahahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire :D j'avoue que je me suis dit OH merdeee j'ai fait un truc pourri et là je vois que c'est parce qu'elle est bientôt fini et je souris comme une con ;D Merci beaucoup :')

**FanDeTaFic:** C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi pour la grand-mère de Santana et je voulais que pas que ce soit le cas dans ma fic donc ... J'ai fait en sorte que ce ne le soit pas :) Merci beaucouuuuup ! Je fais faire en sorte de continuer en tout cas :) Il faudra juste que je trouve l'inspiration qu'il faut :P Et si j'écris y'aura du Lemon, obligé xD Merciiiiii !

**clairepistache:** Heeey :) Comme j'aime bien le dire, j'adore détester Sebastian dans la série :P Mdrrrr il est de retour dans ce chapitre, tu devrais moins le détester quand même ... :D Oui c'est vrai que la Rachel de cette fic et la Rachel de la série sont un peu différentes ^^ Mais je voulais ce caractère là pour elle ici :P Plus que 4 épisodes je vais mouriiiiir ! Et ça va me faire trop bizarre de la terminer aussi ! T'imagine même pas le grand sourire que j'ai eu pour la fin de ta review *_* GYOW est juste une fic parfaite et de savoir que tu relis la mienne et elle ben ... Ouaaahhh je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot ... :') Mille merci franchement, ça me touche trop trop ! C'était un blabla parfait en tout cas :D

**Nayth:** Et oui plus que deux ... Merciii en tout cas :) J'espère que les deux derniers te plairont autant !

**crisscread:** Ben euh ... ça ne l'est pas du tout, tu t'en serais vite rendu compte mais bon ^^ Si ça l'était j'aurais prévenu au tout début ...

**CrissColfer 3:** Oui tu vas les revoir surtout dans le prochain chapitre :) Merciiii !

**marinemaelys:** Hahaha non t'inquiète pas j'en ai pas marre, crois-moi ! Y'a rien de mieux que savoir que les chapitres sont aimés ;) Merciiii !

**c2c. com:** Bon alors ... Tu es mal tomber avec moi xD Je suis une grande romantique je l'avoue ^^ Mais bon je comprends très bien que certains moment puissent te paraitre cucu :P Surtout les deux derniers chapitres là ... Bon je croise les doigts pour que tu ne trouves pas ça trop chiant xD Je ne sais pas encore pour Wes et Quinn peut-être dans le prochain je verrai :) Oui c'est exactement ça, il faut bien que ça s'arrête avant qu'il ne se passe plus rien quoi ! Merci beaucouuuup en tout cas!

**LafolleduKlaine:** Heeeyy :P Mdrrrrrr tu m'as tué avec l'histoire du voisin ! Je nous vois trop chacune de notre côté dans notre appart de chaque côté de celui de Klaine et sonner à leur porte toutes les 5 secondes pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe xD Ils seraient bien malheureux avec nous, quoique ... On ne les ferait pas chier si ils font beaucoup de bruits, bien au contraire, vive la teamperverses :P Hahahahaha c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Santana imperturbable xD Grande fan des Warblers aussi, je voulais trooop en mettre quelques uns d'une façon ou d'une autre dans cette fic donc ... :) Mdrrrrr oh putain tu m'as tué avec le "I believe I can fly" de Blaine Oh putaaaiiinnn ! Ce serait trop un truc que Santana aurait pu sortir si elle avait su ce qui c'était passé, j'ai envie de te dire Santana sort de ce corps xD Hahahahahaha mais c'est troooop ça pour les enfants de Katherine et Paul, j'avais même pas capté :P AH ben là pour l'oublier ... ooops tu vas me détester parce qu'il est de retour, enfin vitre fait ^^ Ouii je sais pour Quick j'ai hésité, mais je me suis tellement dit que c'est pas le genre de Puck les trucs "relations à distance" que je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très crédible donc ... Désolééé ! Hahahahaha c'est trop ça, j'y ai pensé aussi au sketch xD Oh et ben notre très cher Sebastian est de retour ici, et le sera aussi dans l'autre :P Tu auras moins envie de lui foutre des claques dans celui-ci je te rassure :P T'inquiète pas pour Finn, je vais lui faire une fin heureuse à lui aussi, y'a pas de raison :D J'en suis persuadé, Blaine ne peut que être sexy donc ... :P Vouii j'aime trop la faire aussi comme ça Santana, c'est pas qu'une fofolle enragée elle a un coeur aussi :) Et Blaine là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive c'est important je trouve ! Je voulais surtout pas faire perdre leur complicité sur tous les points ! Merciiii pour me donner toujours ce méga hyper giga immense sourire à chaque review, teamperverse jusqu'au bout :P

* * *

**_1 an et demi plus tard._**

- Kuuuurt. Il faut que tu te réveilles mon coeur.

- Si je me réveille je vais mourir de stress, grogna Kurt dans l'oreiller.

- Mais nooon. Je sais que tout va bien se passer. Aller, lève-toi, je vais te préparer de quoi manger, lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille en se levant.

- Non j'ai prévu autre chose que tu allais me faire, s'exclama Kurt en rattrapant Blaine par le bras pour le ramener sur le lit.

Blaine rigola et bascula sur le lit au dessus de lui.

- Ah ouais ? Et à quoi tu pensais grande star de Broadway ?

- Faudrait déjà que je passe l'audition pour devenir une grande star de Broadway Blaine.

- Tu vas la passer, et tu vas la réussir, murmura Blaine en collant son front avec celui de Kurt. Tu sais comment je sais ça ?

- Tu ne le sais pas, t'es mon petit-ami, bien sûr que tu dis que je vais réussir.

- Kurt. Tu te rappelles de la phrase de Carmen Tibideaux quand tu as eu ton diplôme il y a une semaine ? A moins que tu me caches des trucs assez importants, je ne crois pas que cette femme se retrouve dans ton lit tous les soirs.

- Blaine ... grogna Kurt.

- Et pourtant, elle t'a dit que tu avais une grande carrière qui t'attendait.

- Mmmh.

Kurt passa ses mains derrière le cou de Blaine afin de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Et il l'embrassa.

- Aller, tu te lèves ? lui demanda Blaine doucement.

- Oui, répondit Kurt d'une toute petite voix.

- Ça va bien se passer. Et je serai là dans la salle, si tu te sens mal, tu me regardes et tu chantes pour moi ok ?

- Ok.

- Détends toi ... chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

- J'essaye, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire. Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour me détendre Blaine Anderson.

- Je me demande, je me demande ... répondit Blaine lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

Il attrapa les hanches de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Mais pour l'instant, on n'a pas le temps, tu vas être en retard si on fait ça, lui chuchota Blaine en s'éloignant de ses lèvres.

- Putain ... râla Kurt.

Blaine rit et se leva du lit pour aller en direction de la cuisine.

- Va prendre ta douche Kurt.

- On dirait mon père ! grogna ce dernier.

Blaine fit un pas en arrière afin de pouvoir passer sa tête par la porte.

- Ton père fait de drôles de choses pour te réveiller alors.

- Oh la ferme, rigola Kurt en se levant à son tour.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Kurt se prépara en vitesse et prit son petit-déjeuner préparé par Blaine. A peine fut il prêt, l'interphone sonna. C'était Rachel qui avait prévu de les accompagner. Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre en bas.

- Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda Rachel en prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

- Ça peut aller, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Un peu d'appréhension mais j'ai vraiment envie de la faire cette audition. C'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais en passer une pour West Side Story !

- Rappelle-toi des conseils que je t'ai donné, ça marche pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherai pas pour toi aussi.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Rachel avait décroché le rôle de Fanny dans la comédie musicale Funny Girl à ès de nombreuses auditions sans succès, elle avait était surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir le rôle principal dans la comédie musicale qui la faisait rêver depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle se disait aujourd'hui qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir raté les autres auditions car elle n'aurait pas supporté de passer à côté de celle-là. Les premiers temps avaient été difficile pour elle. Devoir cumuler les cours de NYADA et les répétitions étaient assez compliqué. Mais tout s'était arrangé du moment où elle avait reçu son diplôme en même temps que Kurt, la semaine passée. Matt avait déjà eu le sien il y a un an et avait décidé de se perfectionner dans la musique en prenant des cours de Master à l'université NYU.

- Ou tu te rappelles des miens, lui dit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue jusqu'au métro quand le portable de Blaine sonna. Quand ce dernier vu qui c'était, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, Kurt le vit à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Blaine décrocha.

- Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La relation entre Kurt, Blaine et Sebastian s'était beaucoup améliorée au fur et à mesure du temps. Parce que bien sûr, leur groupe d'amis avait insisté à ce qu'ils retournent au bar où apparemment Sebastian passait la plupart de ses soirées. Au début, il ne faisait que draguer Blaine ce qui insupportait Kurt au plus haut point. Puis au final, Sebastian avait appris à connaître les autres, spécialement Wes et David, qui lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Blaine. Il avait fini par laisser tomber, et utilisait aujourd'hui la "drague" simplement pour charrier ses deux amis. Kurt et Blaine avaient appris à vraiment l'apprécier et ils le considéraient aujourd'hui comme un ami, il n'y avait plus de doute.

- Blaine, quel accueil chaleureux. Je t'avais dit que je voulais venir à l'audition de Kurt.

- Et je t'ai répondu qu'il y avait déjà Rachel et moi pour l'accompagner.

- Et je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais. De toute façon je suis à votre arrêt de métro là, vous êtes où ?

- On arrive Seb, on arrive.

- Je vous attends avec impatience, dit Sebastian d'une voix séductrice.

- C'est pas réciproque, répondit Blaine en rigolant avant de raccrocher. Il nous attend au métro, il voulait vraiment venir.

- Il est dingue de la voix de Kurt en même temps ! s'exclama Rachel.

- Qui ne l'est pas, répondit Blaine en souriant et en embrassant Kurt sur la joue, pile au moment où Sebastian entrait dans leur champ de vision.

- Je me sens trahi, déclara ce dernier une main sur le coeur, une fois que les 3 amis étaient à sa hauteur. Je pensais que tu ne réservais ça que pour moi Blaine.

- Seulement des tes rêves Smythe, rétorqua Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le groupe d'amis prit donc le métro pour rejoindre Broadway, là où Kurt devait faire son audition. Arrivés à destination, ils se présentèrent à l'entrée du théâtre, on nota la présence de Kurt et ce dernier fut invité à attendre dans la salle d'à côté mais les accompagnateurs n'étaient pas acceptés.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, déclara Kurt en regardant ses mains.

Rachel le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Puis elle poussa Sebastian pour qu'ils laissent Kurt et Blaine seuls mais Sebastian n'était pas de cet avis.

- 30 secondes Berry. Kurt ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

- T'as une voix exceptionnelle, tu as un sacré talent et en plus tu as un cul d'enfer. Tu vas tout déchirer je te fais confiance pour ça.

Blaine et Kurt rigolèrent à ses mots.

- Merci Seb, excepté la partie sur mon cul, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Quand tu seras passé, ils n'auront plus que toi en tête, répondit Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner avec Rachel.

- Il a raison tu sais, lui dit Blaine une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux.

- Pour mon cul ? répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Oh oui ça c'est sûr, mais pour le reste aussi. Tu vas tous les bluffer Kurt, je le sais.

- J'espère.

Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains, et colla son front au sien.

- Je crois en toi, on croit tous en toi, même si ce n'est pas ce rôle là, ça en sera un autre, chuchota Blaine. Mais je suis persuadé que ce sera celui là. Parce que tu es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel la future grande star de Broadway, on est plus de 20 à le savoir.

- 20 ?

- Oui, je compte environ tous les New Directions, Matt, Wes, David, Sebastian, ton père et Carole, ma mère et Paul ... Enfin tu vois quoi.

- Je vois, répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'aime, lui murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il enleva ses mains du visage de Kurt et lui fit un dernier sourire.

- Merde, et va tous les foutre sur le cul avec ton talent, lui dit-il en souriant.

Kurt sourit une dernière fois, et entra dans la pièce. Blaine se tourna et rejoignit ses amis.

- On a plus que 5 minutes pour s'installer dans le théâtre. Après on n'a plus le droit d'entrer ! Dépêche-toi ! s'exclama Rachel en le voyant arriver.

Ils coururent en direction de l'entrée de la salle. Quand ils entrèrent, il y avait quelques personnes espacées dans la salle, les membres du jury du casting étaient installés devant un bureau au pied de la scène.

- On se croirait à X Factor, murmura Sebastian.

- Tu compares Broadway à X Factor toi ? Sérieux Sebastian ? s'indigna Rachel.

- Je vous rappelle juste qu'on est dans un théâtre, où Kurt va passer son audition, donc si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer, râla Blaine.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur les sièges le plus près de la scène possible afin d'être sûr que Kurt pourrait les apercevoir si jamais il paniquait. Le premier candidat arriva sur scène.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ryan Lewis. Je vais vous chanter ...

- C'est l'homme de ma vie, chuchota Sebastian.

- Tu ne l'as même pas entendu chanter, murmura Rachel à son tour, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pour ce que j'ai envie de lui faire, crois moi j'ai pas besoin de savoir si il sait chanter.

- Je le connais, déclara Blaine, alors que le Ryan en question commençait à chanter sa chanson.

- D'où tu le connais ? s'exclama Sebastian en se tournant vers lui.

- Il est à Juilliard.

- Pourquoi il vient faire une audition pour Broadway si il est à Juilliard ? demanda Rachel.

- On s'en fout Berry. Tu peux me le présenter ? dit-il en se tournant vers Blaine.

- Je le connais de vue, Seb.

- Il est de notre bord ?

- J'en sais rien !

- C'est pas grave, même si il ne l'est pas, il le deviendra en me voyant.

- T'es hallucinant, rigola Blaine.

- Je sais que tu es jaloux Blaine, mais j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais nous présenter l'un à l'autre.

- Ça sera un plaisir si ça fait en sorte que tu me lâches.

- Tu seras toujours le premier dans mon coeur, chéri.

- La ferme, râla Blaine.

- Il a une belle voix ... soupira Rachel.

- Kurt en une meilleure.

- Tu en une meilleure bébé.

- Seb t'es chiant.

- Ça va, ça va je rigole.

- On était pas censés être discret ? chuchota Rachel en lançant un regard noir aux garçons.

- Pas de ma faute si y'a un dieu du sexe devant moi et un jaloux à côté de moi.

Les deux candidats suivants furent appelés et passèrent sur scène. Sebastian ne cessait de faire des remarques sur leur physique. Même si "aucun ne pouvait dépasser le dieu du sexe Ryan." Puis ce fut au tour de Kurt.

- Kurt Hummel sur scène s'il vous plait, déclara ce qui semblait être la directrice de l'audition.

Aussitôt qu'il entendit son nom, Blaine agrippa le bras de Sebastian et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

- Putain de merde, Blaine ! grogna doucement Sebastian.

- Shhut ! s'exclama Rachel en lui tapant l'autre bras.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, et je vais vous chanter _Defying Gravity_ de la comédie musicale Wicked.

- Pas mal le cul de celui là, sourit Sebastian.

- Ouais, mais ce celui là est à moi Smythe.

Il eut un grand un silence dans le théâtre, le temps que la musique se mette en marche. Kurt semblait les chercher puis il sourit une fois que son regard se posa sur eux. Blaine lui lança un sourire encourageant et la musique commença.

_**Something has changed within me **_  
_** Something is not the same **_  
_** I'm through with playing by the rules **_  
_** Of someone else's game **_  
_** Too late for second-guessing **_  
_** Too late to go back to sleep **_  
_** It's time to trust my instincts **_  
_** Close my eyes... and leap **_

_** It's time to try **_  
_** Defying gravity **_  
_** I think I'll try **_  
_** Defying gravity **_  
_** Kiss me goodbye **_  
_** I am defying gravity **_  
_** And you wont bring me down **_

_** I'm through accepting limits **_  
_** 'cause someone says they're so **_  
_** Some things I cannot change **_  
_** But till I try, I'll never know**_  
_** Too long I've been afraid of **_  
_** Losing love I guess I've lost **_  
_** Well, if that's love **_  
_** It comes at much too high a cost **_

_** I'd sooner buy **_  
_** Defying gravity **_  
_** Kiss me goodbye **_  
_** I'm defying gravity **_  
_** I think I'll try **_  
_** Defying gravity **_  
_** And you wont bring me down **_

_** I'd sooner buy **_  
_** Defying gravity **_  
_** Kiss me goodbye **_  
_** I'm defying gravity **_  
_** I think I'll try **_  
_** Defying gravity **_  
_** And you won't bring me down**_  
_** bring me down**_  
_** ohh ohhh ohhhh **_

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Sebastian en se levant et en frappant dans ses mains de toutes ses forces.

Tout le monde dans la salle se tourna vers lui sans exception. Blaine lui attrapa le bras et le poussa à se rasseoir sur son siège.

- Et bien à ce que je vois vous avez des supporters, déclara la femme se tournant vers Sebastian en souriant. En même temps ils ont raison, merci Mr Hummel. Les résultats seront annoncés en fin de journée dans cette même salle.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Kurt tout excité. Merci beaucoup.

Le sourire que Blaine avait sur son visage était indescriptible. Il était tellement fière de Kurt à cet instant même. Kurt quitta la scène après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'oeil à Blaine qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Alors ton dieu du sexe ne vaut rien comparé au mien hein ? déclara Blaine en se tournant vers Sebastien.

- Il faudrait que j'essaye pour faire une comparaison Anderson, répondit Sebastian.

- C'est pas vrai les garçons, arrêtez vous 5 minutes.

Un nouveau candidat passa devant les jurys et commença sa chanson.

- Vous croyez qu'on est obligés de se taper tous les autres ? J'ai un peu envie de voir Kurt la quand même, chuchota Blaine en se penchant vers ses deux amis.

- J'ai pas envie de me taper les autres non plus, grogna Sebastian.

- Moi non plus. Mais on fait comment ? On va se faire trop remarquer si on sort maintenant ! s'exclama Rachel.

- T'as jamais désobéi aux règles ? soupira Sebastian. Genre tu t'es déjà un peu amusée dans ta vie ?

- Je m'amuse très bien dans ma vie, merci beaucoup, rétorqua Rachel en croisant les bras, vexée.

- Bon c'est pas en s'engueulant qu'on va trouver une excuse pour sortir d'ici.

- T'sais quoi ? Pas besoin d'excuse les coincés du cul, s'exclama Sebastian en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit Blaine surpris.

- Je me casse, répondit tout simplement Sebastian en marchant le long de la rangée des sièges. Vous venez ?

Blaine et Rachel échangèrent un regard puis ils se levèrent à leur tour pour sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent vite à la hauteur de Sebastian qui déclara sans gêne, à voix haute.

- Heureusement qu'on se casse maintenant, les presta deviennent plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Rachel en foutant un coup de coude dans le ventre de Sebastian.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle, non sans se faire remarquer et attendirent Kurt dans l'entrée du théâtre. Il les rejoignit quelques minutes après. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de prendre Blaine dans ses bras. Ce dernier le serra fort contre lui, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il était fière de lui. Il finit par prendre Rachel dans ses bras. Sebastian lui tendit ses bras mais Kurt se contenta de rigoler et de l'ignorer.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais voir mon dieu du sexe, je vous laisse les losers, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Son dieu du sexe ? répéta Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a craqué sur un mec qui est passé sur scène et veut le mettre dans son lit d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- On ne le changera jamais celui là, rigola Kurt. Bon alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ?

- C'était juste parfait Kurt ! Et pour qu'une femme du jury te dise que c'était bien, c'est vraiment bon signe ! s'exclama Rachel super excitée.

Son téléphone sonna et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- T'es content de ce que tu as fait ? demanda Blaine.

- Je crois que oui.

- Alors c'est le principal déclara Blaine en entourant ses bras autour de Kurt afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Kurt entoura les siens autour de ses épaules et lui sourit.

- Non, le principal pour moi c'est que tu sois fière de moi.

- Et c'est le cas.

- Alors je suis heureux, répondit Kurt.

Blaine sourit avant de l'embrasser mais la voix de Rachel les coupa.

- Matt veut savoir comment ça s'est passé Kurt !

- Ben t'étais là Rach t'as bien vu comment ça s'est passé, râla Kurt en s'éloignant à contrecœur des lèvres de Blaine.

- Ben je ne sais pas comment tu le ressens toi.

- Dis lui que ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais, ça fera l'affaire !

- Ok. Et il s'excuse une fois encore de ne pas avoir pu venir à cause de la Fac.

- Et je lui ai dit un million de fois que ce n'est pas grave et que je comprends !

- Il me dit de te dire que ... commença Rachel au téléphone, en s'éloignant du couple pour continuer sa conversation.

- Il faut que tu appelles ton père Kurt.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Comment t'as pu oublier, ça fait deux semaines qu'il nous rappelle tous les jours que tu dois lui dire comment ça s'est passé, rigola Blaine.

- Je pensais à autre chose jusqu'à ce que Rachel me coupe.

- Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir à quoi ? sourit Blaine

- Mmmh possible.

Kurt l'embrassa de nouveau en prenant son visage entre ses mains, leur baiser devint plus passionné jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix de Sebastian.

- Putain les mecs, combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise que nous 3 dans un lit on décrocherait la lune.

Le couple se sépara en soupirant. et se contentèrent de lancer un regard noir à leur ami.

- C'est pas juste, vous vous avez quelqu'un pour le faire tout le temps. Moi je trouve l'homme de ma vie, il n'est même pas gay.

- T'as demandé à Ryan si il était gay ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Oui étant donné que tu ne voulais pas faire ça pour moi, il fallait bien que je m'en charge.

- Il a bien réagi ?

- Plutôt bien oui, ça l'a fait rire, au moins je ne me suis pas pris un poing dans la gueule.

- Ça ne t'aurait pas fait de mal mine de rien, sourit Kurt.

- C'est la dernière fois que je viens t'encourager pour quoique ce soit Hummel, grogna Sebastian.

Le groupe d'amis s'assit dans un coin de l'entrée du théâtre. Kurt refusa de rentrer chez eux, de peur de rater quoique ce soit. Ils passèrent donc la journée au théâtre. Se reliant pour prendre l'air au cas où les résultats soient annoncés. Finalement en fin d'après-midi, la directrice de l'audition sortit de la salle du théâtre et appela tous les candidats pour les réunir dans la salle.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Kurt en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ça va aller, le rassura Blaine en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges de devant. Kurt garda la main de Blaine dans la sienne lorsqu'ils s'assirent. Rachel qui était sur l'autre siège à côté de lui, entoura son bras autour du sien en guise de soutien.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

- Respire Kurt, respire, déclara Sebastian en souriant. Si tu n'es pas dans cette pièce ils sont aveugles c'est tout.

- Re-bonjour à tous, déclara la directrice qui était sur la scène avec toute l'équipe de l'audition. Tout d'abord, merci à tous de vous être présentés à cette audition aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes tous talentueux, mais bien sûr il y en a qui ont sorti leur épingle du jeu. Pour les personnes qui ne seront pas prises aujourd'hui, ne perdez pas espoir, si ce n'est pas cette pièce ça en sera une autre. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir à Broadway, sinon vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce métier.

- Bon elle le finit son speech ... râla Sebastian en chuchotant.

- ... Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons laissé une chance à tout le monde. Ceux qui sortent tout juste diplomé de NYADA ou Juilliard comme ceux qui ont déjà de l'expérience à Broadway. C'était le but de cette comédie musicale, donner des chances à tout le monde. Vous voulez dire quelque chose ? demanda la directrice aux autres membres du jury.

- Pitié non ... supplia Kurt tout doucement.

- Juste moi, déclara un homme qui avait été présenté comme le chorégraphe. Je trouve que pour ces auditions, vous avez vraiment assuré. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est qu'on a eu de la chance mais vous étiez vraiment bons. Bravo à vous.

La directrice hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son collègue.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête et elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'audience.

- Et bien c'est le moment de vous dire les résultats. Si vous plait, quand j'appelle votre nom, montez sur scène. Alors, pour le rôle de Maria, Cassie Wellon.

Un petit cri de joie se fit entendre et tous les autres candidats applaudirent quand ils la virent se lever pour rejoindre la scène.

- Pour le rôle de Tony ...

Kurt serra la main de Blaine encore plus fort. Son coeur battait beaucoup plus vite. Blaine savait très bien que c'était le rôle qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

- Ce sera pour Ryan Lewis ...

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Kurt hocha la tête avec un faible sourire en applaudissant.

- Tu pourrais quand même applaudir Sebastian, déclara Rachel.

- Nope. Il a piqué le rôle de Kurt et en plus il n'est pas gay. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'applaudirai.

Les trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler et Kurt se pencha un peu pour le regarder et lui sourire. La directrice du casting continua d'annoncer les rôles.  
Ainsi ceux de Bernado, Anita, Riff, Graziela et d'autres furent distribués. Kurt perdait de plus en plus espoir et finit par se résoudre qu'il ne ferait pas partie de cette pièce.

- Pour le rôle de l'officier Krupke ... Kurt Hummel.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, son coeur battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il était persuadé qu'il avait rêvé, qu'on n'avait pas appelé son nom. Mais quand il sentit Rachel faire un bond à côté de lui, puis Blaine lui lâcher les mains pour le prendre dans ses bras, il comprit que ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. Il avait décroché un rôle dans West Side Story à Broadway. Une vague d'applaudissement se leva dans la salle, même si il savait que c'était pour tous les rôles comme ça, le coeur de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Il faut que tu ailles sur scène Kurt, lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille.

En effet, tout le monde attendait qu'il se lève. Ce qu'il fit au final pour rejoindre la scène. Monter sur une scène de Broadway en sachant que son rêve allait se réaliser était encore plus à couper le souffle que ce qu'il pensait. Il se plaça à côté des autres personnes du casting, et regarda dans la salle. Blaine, Rachel et Sebastian parlaient entre eux, surexcités pour lui. Blaine se tourna car il avait surement dû sentir le regard de Kurt son petit-ami lui et il lui fit un sourire qui montrait combien il était fière de lui. Et Kurt était fière de lui même aussi, ce n'était pas le rôle de ses rêves peut-être, mais c'était tout de même un rôle, secondaire certes, mais un rôle qui lui permettait déjà de faire un premier pas dans le monde de Broadway et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. La directrice du casting continua à annoncer les rôles, à annoncer quels danseurs étaient pris. Puis quand elle termina et que toute l'équipe était sur scène elle se tourna vers eux, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et bien voilà, nous avons notre équipe au complet, et j'en suis très fière. Nous nous embarquons dans une belle aventure tous ensemble, soyez prêt, votre rêve est sur le point de se réaliser.

Les personnes dans le public, les candidats non pris, les accompagnateurs, tous se levèrent pour applaudir la nouvelle équipe.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Raaaach. Tu ne veux pas me dire où on va ? râla Kurt.

- Non, répondit fermement cette dernière.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait ne rien savoir. Rachel était passée le chercher à son appartement. Blaine était parti tôt ce matin là, il avait rendez-vous avec Wes et David pour passer une journée avec eux. Kurt s'était prévu une journée pénarde à l'appartement avant que les répétitions pour West Side Story commencent, mais sa meilleure amie en avait décidé autrement. Elle l'avait poussé à s'habiller convenablement, "comme si j'allais sortir comme ça", avait râlé Kurt alors qu'il portait un jogging. Kurt avait insisté pour avoir des renseignements sur les raisons pour laquelle il devait s'habiller. Elle avait refusé de lui dire et Kurt avait refusé de s'habiller. Du coup, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait prévu une petite journée entre eux mais que le programme restait secret.

- Tu sais que je déteste les surprises.

- Tu détestes les surprises parce que tu ne supportes pas de pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. Maintenant je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

- Joue pas la carte de la confiance Rachel Berry, grogna Kurt alors qu'il continuait de la suivre dans la rue.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'arrêt de métro et Kurt avait trouvé ça bizarre qu'il s'arrête à celui de Juilliard mais n'avait pas bronché, pour lui c'était simplement une coïncidence. Mais quand il vit que Rachel se dirigeait vraiment vers l'école de Blaine il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi on va en direction de Juilliard ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une surprise que tu m'aurais préparé pourrais se trouver dans une école où tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer.

- J'ai le droit d'entrer ! s'exclama Rachel. Enfin en quelque sorte, aller viens ! déclara-t-elle en lui attrapant la main pour le faire entrer dans l'enceinte de Juilliard.

- Mademoiselle appela une femme qui s'approchait vers eux. Je pourrais voir votre carte étudiante s'il vous plait ?

- On est finis ... grogna Kurt dans sa barbe.

- Reste là Kurt, ordonna Rachel en faisant signe à la femme qu'elle voulait lui parler en privée.

_Dans quelle merde je me suis embarqué encore ?_ se dit Kurt en voyant Rachel qui avait l'air d'expliquer quelque chose à cette femme.

_Si elle décide d'appeler la police et que je me retrouve enfermé dans une cellule entouré de criminels cette fille ne sera plus ma meilleure ... Hein ?_

Kurt fut coupé dans sa réflexion car elle vit la femme qui souriait, elle se tourna vers Kurt, lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?_

- Rachel ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as ...

- Oh Kurt c'est bon, je suis persuadé que tu veux me suivre et voir ce qu'il se passe, coupa Rachel avec un sourire. Je te connais par coeur.

- Je te déteste, râla-t-il en lui faisant signe qu'il la suivait.

- Oh je suis persuadée du contraire moi.

Les deux amis traversèrent quelques couloirs de Juilliard. Ils étaient pour la plupart déserts du fait que les cours soient terminer De temps en temps, ils croisaient deux ou trois personnes qui répétaient dans des salles, surement pour des auditions ou autre. Kurt se sentait un peu perdu mais Rachel avait l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait et il décida de lui faire confiance. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, tout est derrière ...

- Tout quoi ? demanda Kurt. Rach je ne comprends rien là, on était pas censés aller faire les magasins ou ...

- C'est beaucoup mieux que faire les magasins crois-moi, lui dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle ouvrit les portes et Kurt découvrit qu'en fait c'était un auditorium. Et que sur les premiers sièges devant la scène se trouvaient Wes, David, Sebastian, Matt, Brittany et Santana mais aussi pour son plus grand étonnement Finn, Puck et Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce que ... commença-t-il.

Mais il fut coupé par une musique qui débuta. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait. Rachel se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Matt. Kurt resta dans l'allée entre les deux rangés de sièges. Sauf qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il reconnut immédiatement la chanson. Il pourrait reconnaître cette chanson de toutes les manières possible. Il regarda ses amis avec de grands yeux attendant des réponses mais ces derniers se contentèrent de lui sourire. C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix. La voix qu'il pourrait écouter à longueur de journée. Il tourna les yeux et vit Blaine qui arrivait sur scène.

_**Never knew, I could feel like this,**_  
_** Like I've never seen the sky before**_  
_** Want to vanish inside your kiss**_

Kurt sentit son corps entier trembler. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaine lui chantait sa chanson préférée en plein milieu d'un auditorium avec ses amis en audience. Mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce que Blaine arrivait dans sa direction et descendait de la scène tout en continuant de chanter.

_** Seasons may change, winter to spring**_  
_** But I love you, until the end of time**_

Il était maintenant à sa hauteur. Il lui prit les mains et le regarda en souriant avant de continuer à chanter.

_** Come what may, Come what may**_  
_** I will love you, until my dying day**_

Il guida Kurt vers la scène et ils montèrent tous les deux dessus, main dans la main. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à faire son chemin jusque là, étant donné que son corps tremblait plus que jamais. Mais il était persuadé que la main de Blaine dans la sienne y était pour quelque chose. Blaine se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à chanter avec lui. En temps normal, Kurt aurait refusé parce qu'il savait que sa voix allait trembler et ne pas sonner juste mais à ce moment là, il n'en n'avait rien à faire.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_  
_** Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace**_  
_** Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_  
_** It all revolves around you**_

La main de Blaine quitta la sienne pour doucement se placer sur sa joue où il essuya une larme de Kurt qui n'avait même pas remarqué que quelques-unes coulaient. Son coeur battait à une vitesse inimaginable, sa voix tremblait d'émotion, son regard était plongé dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_** And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide**_  
_** Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_  
_** Storm clouds may gather,**_  
_** And stars may collide**_

_** But I love you,I love you**_  
_** Til the end of time, Until the end of time**_

Blaine prit de nouveau les mains de Kurt entre les siennes, et lui sourit tendrement, Kurt pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient.

_** Come what may, Come what may**_

Pour cette dernière phrase, Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains. Les deux dernières paroles sortirent de la bouche de Blaine comme une chuchotement.

_**I will love you, I will love you**_  
_** Until my dying day **_

Quand la musique se termina, Blaine et Kurt restèrent les regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, puis Kurt entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine afin de le rapprocher et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire à ce moment là se résumait avec ce baiser. Les applaudissements de leurs amis leur rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux. Ils se séparèrent donc, Kurt essaya de reprendre le dessus et essuya ses larmes avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il vit Rachel avec de longues larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et qui lui lançait un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer une pièce entière. Brittany pleurait elle aussi en applaudissant et il était persuadé de voir les yeux humides de Santana. Wes, David, Sebastian, Puck et Finn applaudissaient bruyamment tandis que Quinn essuyait elle aussi ses larmes. Même si il était heureux de voir ses amis, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient là, chacun avait ses occupations et de venir comme ça à Juilliard pour juste les regarder chanter la plus belle chanson d'amour selon lui, n'avait pas de sens. Surtout pour Finn et Puck qui ne vivaient pas à New-York. Quinn elle était arrivée dans la ville plusieurs jours après qu'elle est obtenu son diplôme, elle vivait pour l'instant à l'appartement avec Matt, Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Mais il comprit en se tournant vers Blaine, que ce n'était pas seulement ça la surprise. Pas du tout même.

Blaine était à genou, une boîte à la main et le regardait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Oh mon dieu, ne put se retenir Kurt en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Blaine qu'est-ce que ...

- J'ai gardé ça longtemps pour moi parce que je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour toi, mais depuis là première fois où on a parlé de mariage, j'ai compris que le mariage je ne pouvais que l'envisager si c'était avec toi. Je te l'ai répété des milliers de fois mais je te le répeterai une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'a fait grandir, celui qui m'a fait devenir qui je suis aujourd'hui, qui m'a aidé à réaliser mes rêves. Et je veux t'aider à réaliser un des tiens. Donc ...

Blaine ouvrit la petite boite et dévoila une magnifique bague qui laissa échapper un bruit de la gorge de Kurt qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il pleurait, et là pour le coup, il s'en rendait bien compte parce que ses larmes lui floutaient la vue. Il les essuya en vitesse et respira un bon coup.

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? demanda Blaine les yeux humides.

Kurt avait peur que rien ne sorte de sa bouche quand il l'ouvrit, il avait peur d'être à court de voix à cause de toute l'émotion qui le submergeait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour son plus grand soulagement.

- Oui, répondit-il. Oui, oui, oui.

Blaine lui sourit et se releva. Tous leurs amis crièrent et applaudirent une nouvelle fois alors que Blaine l'attirait dans un baiser passionné. Brittany qui apparement avait prévu ce qu'il fallait se rapprocha de la scène et leur lança des confettis dessus en criant. Blaine et Kurt furent obligés de se séparer. Un tas d'émotions les traversaient à ce moment même. Ils pleuraient, rigolaient. Blaine prit la main de Kurt et lui enfila la bague au doigt, symbole de la vie qui les attendait après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Entre temps, Finn avait changé la musique à la sono et avait mis la chanson de Bruno Mars _Marry You_ ce qui fit rire le couple. Le groupe d'amis se dépêcha de monter sur scène pour les féliciter. Blaine se sentit voler dans les airs, Puck, Finn Wes et David avaient décidé de le soulever pour le féliciter. Rachel pleuraient dans les bras de Kurt tellement qu'elle était heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Une fois que Blaine fut reposé sur le sol, Matt le prit dans ses bras et le félicita. Tandis que Quinn, Brittany prenaient Kurt dans leurs bras. Santana enlaça à son tour Blaine et les deux meilleurs amis ne purent retenir les quelques larmes qui coulèrent. Et Santana pour le plus grand étonnement de tout le monde prit Kurt dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. C'était comme si elle relâchait toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et qu'elle avait caché pendant ces dernières années pour tout regrouper dans un seul geste. "Tu rends mon Blainey plus qu'heureux et rien que pour ça j'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime Porcelaine" lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Kurt ne put retenir d'autres larmes et lui répondit que lui aussi il l'aimait car pour lui c'était complètement évident. Sebastian les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras, Kurt fit une grimace quand il ébouriffa ses cheveux et finit même par le frapper. Finn prit ensuite son "petit-frère" dans ses bras en le soulevant, ce qui fit râler Kurt qui lui rappela qu'il était son grand frère et qu'il avait intérêt à le reposer sur le sol car ses émotions étaient multipliés par 10 à ce moment même et que si il ne voulait pas ressentir la colère de son "petit-frère" il valait mieux le lâcher. Après que tout le monde ait félicité le couple, Blaine et Kurt se rapprochèrent une nouvelle fois l'un de l'autre pour s'enlacer à leur tour sous la musique et les cris de leurs amis. A ce moment là ils étaient persuadé que personne au monde ne pouvait être aussi heureux qu'eux.

Ils passèrent un après-midi mouvementé, tous leurs amis avaient insisté à ce qu'ils fêtent leurs fiançailles en passant la journée tous ensemble dans New-York. Kurt et Blaine ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux, mais ils avaient quand même hâte de se retrouver chez eux, tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de leur appartement ce soir là, un noeud à l'estomac envahit Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était fiancé à Blaine. Qu'il allait se marier avec lui.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Blaine alors qu'il déposait ses affaires dans l'entrée.

Kurt fit la même chose et ils allèrent s'installer au salon.

- J'arrive juste pas à croire que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, répondit Kurt en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Merci de m'avoir dit oui d'ailleurs, dit Blaine en rigolant alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Kurt.

- Comme si c'était possible que je dise non. Comment je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! J'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais.

- C'était ce que je pensais avant aussi.

- Et ... Tu ... Tu veux qu'on se marie quand ? Putain même de le dire ça me fait bizarre.

- Te l'entendre dire me fait bizarre aussi, rigola Blaine en attirant Kurt contre lui. Quand tu veux. Pour ça je te laisse décider. Si tu veux que ce soit le mois prochain, ça sera le mois prochain et si tu veux que ce soit dans deux ans, ça sera dans deux ans.

Kurt réfléchit un moment. Il avait envie de se marier avec Blaine il en avait envie plus que tout au monde. Il savait que de pouvoir dire qu'il était son mari le rendrait extrêmement fière. Seulement, il avait toujours rêvé d'un grand mariage. Avec toute sa famille et ses amis. Mais c'était impossible et rien qu'à cette idée, son coeur se serra et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaine d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il voyait que l'attitude de Kurt changeait complètement.

Kurt se redressa pour se tourner vers lui.

- J'en ai marre qu'on n'est pas les même droits que les autres.

- Comment ça ? Où tu veux en venir ?

- Mon rêve c'est de me marier, me marier avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais une part de mon rêve c'est de pouvoir faire ça avec ma famille et ... Je n'ai même pas le droit de pouvoir faire ça.

Blaine comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et son coeur se serra à son tour.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de me marier avec toi dans l'Etat où je suis né, dans l'Etat où ma famille et quelques uns de mes amis vivent, là où j'ai grandi avec ma mère et mon père, là où ma mère est enterrée, là d'où je viens. Je n'ai pas le droit parce que certaines personnes ont décidé que ce qu'on vivait n'était pas de l'amour et ne pouvait pas être célébré par le mariage. Tout ça parce qu'on est deux hommes et ... C'est injuste Blaine. Et ça fait mal.

Blaine soupira. Kurt avait raison, c'était tout simplement injuste qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de se marier dans Ohio, que ce soit illégal lui donnait envie de vomir.

- J'espère vraiment qu'un jour ou l'autre ça sera légal mais ... J'ai pas envie d'attendre 10 ans avant de t'épouser Blaine. Vraiment pas.

- A New-York c'est légal ...

- Oui, je sais. Mais à New-York il n'y aura pas tout le monde, soupira Kurt en essuyant ses yeux avant que des larmes ne coulent.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Les personnes qui pensaient que ce qu'il vivait avec Blaine n'était pas de l'amour ne méritait pas une seule de ses larmes.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, déclara Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Rien ne nous empêche de fêter notre mariage à Lima. On se marie et on fait tout ce qui est administratif ici à New-York et ensuite on prend un avion le jour même pour Lima et ont fait la cérémonie là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ferait la cérémonie à Lima avec tout le monde et qu'on serait quand même mariés ?

- Oui, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Oh ! s'exclama Kurt tout excité en prenant Blaine dans ses bras. Oh c'est pas vrai !

- Par contre il faudra convaincre tout le monde qui est ici à New-York, de venir à Lima, rigola Blaine.

- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Et vu leurs réactions tout à l'heure je pense qu'ils ne rateraient notre mariage pour rien au monde. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais pouvoir en quelque sorte me marier à Lima.

- Par contre il faudra que tu acceptes le fait que tu n'auras aucune préparation à faire.

- Ah. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, soupira Kurt. J'adore la préparation des mariages, surtout si c'est le mien ...

- Mais tu seras à des milliers de Kilomètres de l'endroit où ça se passe donc ... C'est un peu impossible Kurt, sourit Blaine.

- Mmmh. je suppose que je laisserai Carole s'occuper de ça. Carole et ta mère, je pense que ça pourrait le faire.

- C'est sûr même. Elles feront une cérémonie parfaite.

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Kurt en souriant à son tour.

Blaine entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Alors la date ? lui demanda Blaine en collant son front contre sa joue.

- Je veux le faire pendant les vacances de noël.

- Ça nous laisse 6 mois.

- Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- T'as demandé à mon père la permission pour me demander en mariage ?

Blaine releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Kurt, paniqué.

- T'es sérieux ? Il fallait que je lui demande ? Oh putain. Il n'est même pas au courant. Tu crois qu'il ne va pas accepter ?

Kurt explosa de rire et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pour le rapprocher de ses lèvres.

- Je rigolais, murmura-t-il. Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas à lui demander son avis. On est plus au 18ème siècle Blaine.

- Putain tu m'as fait peur, râla ce dernier.

- Il faudra quand même que je lui dise, sourit Kurt.

- Attends un petit peu hein. Que je me mette en condition.

- T'es con ! rigola Kurt en le repoussant. Comme si mon père allait mal prendre le fait qu'on se marie. Il t'aime comme si tu étais son propre fils donc bon ...

Blaine sourit à ses mots

- On verra bien ce qu'il dit, déclara-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, dit Kurt en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Blaine.

- Rejoins-moi dans la chambre dans un cinq minutes, dit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

- Dans 5 minutes ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Yep ! entendit-t-il Kurt crier de la chambre.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et regarda l'heure en face de lui. 20h43. _Ok j'attends jusqu'à 20h48 pas une minute de plus_, se dit-il. Blaine fixa l'heure. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de pouvoir rejoindre Kurt dans la chambre parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et il en avait vraiment envie. Il vit les minutes défiler et après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, 20h48 s'afficha et il se leva.

Ce qu'il trouva dans la chambre lui coupa le souffle. Kurt était allongé sur le lit complètement nu et se caressait déjà.

- Kuuurt, grogna Blaine.

- Je ne pensais pas que 5 minutes c'était aussi long, soupira Kurt.

Blaine se dépêcha de s'approcher du lit tandis que Kurt se redressait. Blaine mit ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui enfin de l'embrasser passionnément. Dans leur baiser, il descendit ses mains le long des fesses de Kurt et le pressa un peu plus contre lui, ce qui fit grogner Kurt.

- Allonge-toi, ordonna Blaine en le lui chuchotant à l'oreille une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

Kurt hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Blaine parcouru son corps des yeux, ne pouvant se retenir de pincer ses lèvres à la vue magnifique du corps de Kurt qui s'offrait à lui.

- Déshabille toi, ordonna Kurt à son tour.

Blaine leva les sourcils et sourit. Il fit passer son pull au dessus de sa tête, Kurt ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il fit de même avec son tee-shirt, révélant les muscles de ses abdos.

- J'ai de la chance de me dire que dans quelques mois ça, déclara Kurt en montrant les abdos de Blaine, ça sera écrit dans un contrat de mariage que c'est à moi.

- Tu vois les choses d'une façon tellement romantique chéri, ça me fend le coeur.

- Continue ton petit strip-tease, Blaine.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il enleva sa ceinture qu'il lança par terre, puis il fit glisser son jean le long ses jambes et fit de même avec son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nu sous les yeux avide de désir de Kurt. Ce dernier se redressa et se déplaça sur le lit pour rejoindre Blaine qui était au bout. Il se mit sur ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de Blaine qui était toujours debout et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il commença à lui lécher le cou, Blaine laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour laisser à meilleur accès. Kurt mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de redescendre sur son cou et de lui sucer la peau pour lui laisser un suçon bien apparent. Il se leva du lit et poussa Blaine en position assise dessus. Il passa ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine qui ferma les yeux sous le toucher. Il se faufila entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa fougueusement. Blaine gémit quand il sentit la langue de Kurt qui explorait sa bouche. Kurt finit par resserer les cuisses de Blaine et s'installa sur lui en posant chacun de ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Blaine. Quand il s'assit dans cette position au dessus de lui, leurs érections déjà bien évidente se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

- Putain Kurt j'ai vraiment envie de toi là, grogna Blaine dans leurs baisers.

- Ah bon ? murmura Kurt à son oreille avant de la lui mordiller. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Blaine.

Blaine soupira de plaisir et resserra son emprise des fesses de Kurt.

- Je te veux toi. Je veux te sentir en moi et ... Oh putain Kurt ...

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, déclara finalement Kurt.

Il regarda son petit-ami, maintenant fiancé, faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. En quelques secondes, Blaine était allongé sur le ventre et frottait son érection contre les draps qui lui apportaient la friction dont il avait besoin.

- Arrête ça Blaine, lui dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Merde Kuuurt.

Kurt s'assit à califourchon sur Blaine. Il se coucha sur lui et plaça sa bouche à l'arrière de son cou, lui déposa un baiser qui fit frissonner Blaine d'anticipation. Puis il traça le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale avec sa langue, en le léchant. Blaine machinalement sous le plaisir, releva ses fesses en l'air et gémit de plaisir. Kurt s'arrêta au niveau de ses fesses et à la place posa ses mains sur ses dernières. Puis il attrapa les poignets de Blaine les appuya contre les draps et frotta son érection contre ses fesses, Blaine était littéralement en train de le supplier en dessous de lui.

- Kurt ... Kurt ... S'il te plait ... Kurt ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? demanda Kurt d'une voix séductrice à l'oreille de Blaine.

- Toi. Prends-moi Kurt, je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de toi là, j'en peux plus ... Kuuurt.

- Ok, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Il tendit ses mains vers la bouche de Blaine. Ce dernier regarda ses doigts et comprit. Il les prit dans sa bouche, prenant soin de les sucer délicatement, passant sa langue autour d'eux.

- Putain cette langue Blaine ... Putain, grogna Kurt.

Blaine relâcha finalement les doigts de Kurt. Il se redressa de façon à pouvoir écarter ses jambes comme il le fallait pour que Kurt est un meilleur accès. Ce dernier entra un doigt en lui et Blaine poussa un gémissement de soulagement. Kurt commença ses mouvements de va et vient avec son doigt, avant d'en rajouter un deuxième. Au final, Blaine se pressa contre les doigts de Kurt pour les entrer encore plus profondément. Kurt en entra un troisième et Blaine grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'arriver à être clair.

- Kuuurt. Toi putain. Toi, s'impatienta-t-il.

Kurt enleva ses doigts de Blaine, et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur son érection.

- Tourne-toi, lui dit-il.

Tandis que Blaine s'exécutait, il enduit son sexe de lubrifiant. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que Blaine et Kurt n'utilisaient plus de préservatifs. Ils avaient finalement fait les tests qu'il fallait. Même si ils avaient une totale confiance l'un en l'autre, d'un commun accord ils avaient préférés faire les tests pour ne prendre aucun risque. Et depuis qu'il n'utilisait plus de protection, leurs plaisirs étaient encore plus intense. Kurt vit que Blaine était en position et l'attendait. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa doucement, alors que Blaine en profitait pour entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une nouvelle fois, Kurt attrapa les poignets de Blaine pour les lui placer au dessus de sa tête. Il laissa leurs doigts entremêlés les uns aux autres alors qu'il entra en lui. Les deux garçons poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'ils purent se sentirent l'un et l'autre. Kurt arrêta ses mouvements une fois qu'il fut entré en lui afin que Blaine s'habitue à la sensation. Le plus souvent c'était Kurt qui était passif mais lorsque c'était le contraire, il fallait un peu plus de temps pour Blaine pour s'habituer à la sensation puisqu'il en n'avait moins l'habitude.

- C'est bon, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Kurt sourit et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Blaine dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il commença ses mouvements en lui. Blaine grogna et resserra son emprise sur les doigts de Kurt et leva son bassin pour lui aussi faire des mouvements en même temps que ceux que Kurt faisait en lui. Leurs fronts furent ensuite collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux étaient fermés et ils bougeaient ensemble, dans des mouvements rythmés. Kurt relâcha finalement les mains de Blaine et ce dernier les plaça directement dans le dos de Kurt, pour enfoncer ses doigts dans sa peau, peut-être même le griffer à certain moment.

- Putain Blaine ... gémit Kurt en accélérant ses mouvements et en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

- Plus fort Kurt ... Mon dieu oui comme ça ... Putain ...

Kurt sut qu'il venait d'atteindre la prostate de Blaine parce que ce dernier se contracta sous lui et l'encouragea à continuer avec ses mains qui s'agrippaient maintenant à ses fesses, ce qui le poussa en entrer plus profondément en lui. Il cria de plaisir tandis que Kurt grognait des choses incompréhensibles avec la voix sexy que Blaine adorait entendre. Kurt accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, se sentant au bord de l'orgasme. Blaine sentit que son petit-ami était proche.

- Kurt ... Oh oui putain ... Pas tout de suite. Attends un peu avant de te ... ooooh. Je veux pas que ça se termine.

- Je ... Ok. Mais Blaine c'est tellement ... Bon putain je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus ... mmmphhhh.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Blaine venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassait passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, Kurt gémit car la langue de Blaine à ce moment là lui paressait juste parfaite et il n'avait pas non plus envie que ce moment s'arrête. Même si il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir l'orgasme qui le menaçait de l'atteindre.

- Blaiiiine, gémit Kurt alors que ses mouvements devenaient vraiment rapides.

- C'est ... c'est bon ...

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour Kurt pour se libérer. Il continua ses mouvements de va et vient tandis que Blaine atteignait son orgasme lui aussi en dessous de lui. Kurt se laissa tomber sur Blaine. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position tandis qu'ils se remettaient de leurs émotions. Puis Kurt se retira de Blaine, ce dernier grogna à la sensation de vide. Blaine ramassa la serviette qui était par terre. Non pas qu'elle était spécialement là pour ça, mais la plupart du temps elle servait à cet usage. Il s'essuyèrent puis Kurt se blottit dans les bras de Blaine en posant sa tête sur son torse et en entremêlant leurs jambes ensemble. Blaine l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête en souriant.

- J'ai envie de dire ... Ouah, soupira-t-il finalement. Tu es un dieu du sexe Kurt.

Kurt explosa de rire contre la poitrine de Blaine.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, répondit-il une fois qu'il fut remi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Hey mon grand, comment tu vas ?

C'était le lendemain matin de la demande en mariage de Blaine. Et Kurt n'avait eu qu'une envie, l'annoncer à son père.

- Papa ... J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Je le sais Kurt. Je sais que tu as été pris dans une pièce de Broadway, tu me le répètes tous les jours depuis que tu as eu le rôle, répondit Burt et Kurt pouvait sentir le sourire dans la voix de son père.

- Non en fait ... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important hier. Attends je te mets en haut-parleur. Blaine est là.

- Salut Blaine, déclara Burt.

- Bonjour Burt.

- Dis-lui, ordonna Kurt à Blaine.

- Quoi ? C'est ton père, pas le mien, c'est toi qui lui dit.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé donc c'est toi qui lui dit.

- Les garçons ? s'impatienta Burt. J'attends cette annonce moi.

- Ok, ok, soupira Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. Blaine ... Blaine m'a demandé en mariage, déclara-t-il à une vitesse qu'il était presque impossible de comprendre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Burt.

- Blaine m'a demandé en mariage hier et je lui ai dit oui.

Un silence se fit sentir, Kurt et Blaine se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

- Papa ? appela Kurt.

- Vous allez vous marier ?

- Oui. On fait tout ce qui est administratif ici et la cérémonie à Lima.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce.

- Papa ? Tu voudrais pas dire ce que tu en penses s'il te plait ? demanda Kurt nerveux.

- Je ... J'ai un peu du mal à me faire l'idée que mon petit garçon va se marier ...

- Papa je ...

- Mais je suis tellement heureux pour vous !

Un grand sourire illumina les visages de Kurt et Blaine. C'était comme si ils avaient besoin de l'approbation de Burt pour le faire. Cet homme avait tellement d'importance dans leur vie qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient son soutien.

- Merci papa ...

- Merci Burt ...

- Vous savez, ça fait un moment que je dis à Carole que vous finirez par vous mariez.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui pour moi ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et je suis tellement content de savoir que des connards ne m'empêcheront pas de pouvoir fêter le mariage de mon fils. Vous avez eu une très bonne idée les garçons. Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas épouser Blaine à l'âge où j'ai épousé ta mère ?

- Je ... Je ... Non je n'y avais pas pensé ... déclara Kurt, l'émotion dans sa voix se faisant entendre.

Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit.

- Elle serait tellement fière de toi mon grand. Tellement tu n'imagines pas.

- J'espère.

- Carole est surexcitée derrière moi, rigola Burt. Elle vous félicite et dit que c'est une excellente décision.

- Remercie là pour nous, d'ailleurs avec Blaine on se demandait si elle et Katherine voudraient bien nous organiser la réception ? Vu qu'on ne sera pas sur Lima.

- Doucement ... Doucement ... C'est dans combien de temps ?

- On voulait faire ça pour les vacances de Noël histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde soit à Lima.

- Oh dans 6 mois ! Mais il y a le temps !

- Papa ... Une réception de mariage ça prend du temps à se préparer. T'imagine même pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour préparer la votre.

Kurt entendit son père expliquer la situation à Carole et peu de temps après, c'était elle qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je serai super heureuse de faire ça pour vous les garçons, vraiment !

- C'est super gentil Carole, merci, s'exclama Blaine. Avec ma mère ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Blaine ! Au contraire, j'adore ta maman. Et préparer tout ça entre filles ça sera parfait. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, vous méritez tout ça. Et Kurt je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ton rôle dans West Side Story.

- Oooh merci Carole.

- Aller je vous laisse appelez Katherine et Paul, je sais que vous en mourez d'envie. Gros bisous les garçons.

- Bisous Carole, embrasse papa pour moi !

- Je le ferai !

Les garçons raccrochèrent et échangèrent un regard. Puis Blaine s'approcha des lèvres de Kurt et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'avais dit que mon père serait heureux pour nous, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres alors qu'il tenait le visage de Blaine entre ses mains.

- J'avais vraiment envie de savoir qu'il était ok avec ça, expliqua Blaine. L'avis de ton père compte énormément pour moi.

- Je sais Blaine, sourit Kurt avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Bon appelons ma mère avant qu'on commence quelque chose dont on ne sera plus capable d'arrêter.

Kurt rigola, lui posa un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres puis Blaine composa le numéro de sa mère.

- Allo ?

- Maman c'est moi.

- Blaine mon coeur ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va maman, ça va, déclara Blaine et regardant Kurt et en souriant.

- Bonjour Katherine ! s'exclama Kurt.

- Kurt ? Vous êtes en haut-parleur ? C'est que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ! Ne tournez pas autour du pot les garçons.

- En fait ... J'ai ... commença Blaine.

- Tu as quoi ? s'impatienta Katherine ce qui fit sourire de plus belle les deux garçons.

- J'ai fait ma demande en mariage à Kurt hier et il a accepté. On va se marier à Noël.

- OH MON DIEU ! hurla Katherine à l'autre bout du fil. Paul ! Paul ! Blaine et Kurt vont se marier ! Oui ! Si ! C'est eux que j'ai au téléphone !

Blaine et Kurt étaient morts de rire face à l'excitation de Katherine.

- Mais non ! cria-t-elle. Je te promets que ce n'est pas une blague !

- Vous allez vous mariez ? entendirent Blaine et Kurt par le téléphone.

- Oui Paul, répondit Blaine en essayant de se remettre de son fou rire.

- Putain c'est pas une blague !

_- Je t'avais dit Paul que ce n'est pas une blague !_

- Oh ouah. Félicitations les garçons.

- Merci ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Oh je suis tellement heureuse, déclara Katherine en récupérant le téléphone.

- Je crois qu'on a remarqué ça maman.

- Katherine vous seriez d'accord pour organiser la cérémonie avec Carole ?

- Si je serai quoi ... ?

- D'accord pour organiser la cérémonie avec Carole, répéta Kurt en souriant.

- Oh mon dieu ... J'en serai plus que ravie ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je suis tellement heureuse les garçons ! Félicitations mes chéris.

- Merci maman. Bon on va te laisser te remettre de tes émotions hein, déclara Blaine en rigolant. Je te rappelle dans la semaine.

- D'accord. Je t'aime mon chéri.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Blaine raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

- Ça c'était de la réaction, déclara Kurt en attirant Blaine dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment sur le canapé, chacun dans un extrémité de celui-ci, leurs jambes entremêlées au milieu d'eux. Kurt était sur son ordinateur portable en train de prévenir toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, il ne cessait de sourire face aux réactions. Blaine de son côté était perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai envie qu'il soit au courant, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Kurt leva les yeux de son écran et quand il vit le visage de Blaine il comprit tout de suite de qui il voulait parler. Il ferma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Blaine tu ...

- Je ne veux pas l'inviter, non même pas du tout, continua Blaine. Je veux juste qu'il voit que ce qu'on partage et ce qu'on vit est spécial, au point qu'on est envie de se marier.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda gentiment Kurt en lui caressant la joue. On sait tous les deux comment ton père peut réagir ...

- Je sais mais c'est juste ... J'ai besoin qu'il le sâche. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'il fasse partie de ma vie, et c'est le cas parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux ans mais c'est juste que ... Pour une raison que j'ignore, je veux qu'il le sache.

- Parce qu'au fond de toi tu espères toujours qu'il changera d'avis et qu'il t'acceptera ...

- Non c'est pas pour ça ...

- Si Blaine. Et c'est normal, c'est ton père.

- C'est pas mon père. C'est ... Je le déteste. Je le déteste parce que même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je continue à penser à lui.

- Blaine ...

Kurt s'installa sur les jambes de Blaine et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

- Écris-lui une lettre. Tu n'auras pas à le voir, tu n'auras pas à écouter ce qu'il a à te dire, tu n'auras pas peur de comment il peut réagir, ce sera juste toi. Toi seul qui lui dit ce que tu as envie de lui dire.

Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

- Je te laisse écrire tranquillement, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine avec un faible sourire.

Il se leva à son tour pour aller chercher un bout de papier. Il prit un livre en guise de support, un stylo et réinstalla sur le canapé. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à écrire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Richard Anderson avait un rythme de vie bien particulier. La journée il travaillait d'arrache-pied et le soir il sortait dans des bars, noyer sa solitude dans l'alcool pour finalement rentrer avec une femme dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom à son réveil. Si par pur hasard il lui avait demandé la veille.

Le fait est, il n'avait jamais été aussi seul de sa vie. Il avait une immense maison qui était vide et silencieuse. Quand il rentrait le soir après une longue journée de travail, il n'avait personne pour l'accueillir, personne pour lui demander comment s'était passée cette journée et au final, il ressortait dans des bars pour oublier tout ça. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais pensé arriver à ce point. Il avait deux fils, une femme et il savait qu'ils l'attendaient à la maison le soir. Et même si il n'était pas beaucoup présent pour eux, du fait de son travail, il les aimait inconditionnellement. Seulement ce temps là avait bien changé, aujourd'hui, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé était une inconnue qui vivait avec un autre homme, son fils était mort et le deuxième ... Le deuxième avait perdu ses esprits. Car pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. Pour lui son fils n'était pas homosexuel. Il avait choisi ce mode de vie. Et c'était inacceptable. Tant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur tout ça, lui même n'était pas prêt à l'accepter.

Ce soir là, quand il rentra du travail, il récupéra son courrier comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais une enveloppe l'interpella. L'adresse était écrite à la main et l'enveloppe était particulièrement légère. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une lettre. Il entra dans la maison, posa ses affaires et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé pour la lire.

_Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je t'écris d'un seul coup après 2 ans. Je t'avouerai que même moi je ne comprends pas trop mais bon ... Je pense que de voir la réaction du père de Kurt, de voir la réaction de Paul le copain de maman ... Ils sont heureux parce que je vais me marier. Je vais épouser Kurt papa. Je sais que tu étais et je pense que tu l'es toujours, persuadé que ce qu'il se passe avec Kurt c'est simplement une phase. Comment tu expliquerais une phase de 4 ans qui finit par un mariage ? Je suis heureux plus que je ne l'ai jamais été avec Kurt, je comprends pas que tu n'arrives pas à remarquer ça. Depuis que Cooper nous a quitté, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul et aussi paumé, mais Kurt a réussi à changer tout ça, il m'a montré que la vie continuait, que même si j'avais perdu l'une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie, la vie pouvait de nouveau avoir de grandes choses pour moi. Et c'est le cas papa. C'est le cas. Quand je vois ma vie maintenant, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas baisser les bras et de relever la tête. Je suis fière de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, et ça je te promets qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour y arriver et c'est Kurt qui a réussi à faire en sorte que je le sois. Et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu le sois aujourd'hui.  
Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre aujourd'hui pour te supplier de revenir dans ma vie, ça jamais. Je ne le veux pas, je te l'ai fait comprendre, je ne veux plus te voir. Je fais seulement ça pour que tu te rendes compte de la connerie dans laquelle tu vis. Maman est heureuse avec un autre homme, je suis heureux avec Kurt, et je sais que Cooper serait fière de nous. Toi par contre, je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir que tu es extrêmement seul et que tu n'es pas heureux. Mais je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit que tu nous perdrais si tu ne changeais pas. Tu n'as pas changé, tu nous as perdu.  
Je me marie à New-York parce que des cons dans ton genre m'empêche d'épouser la personne que j'aime là où je veux. Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de fêter ça à Lima. Et oui papa ... Ça arrive, ta tarlouze de fils va épouser l'homme de sa vie. Tente d'expliquer ça à tes connards de collègues, j'en rigole d'avance.  
Ne t'épuise pas à répondre, je ne lirai pas ta lettre. Je t'ai dit c'était simplement pour que tu te rendes compte que tu es misérable au point de ne pas être invité au mariage de ton propre fils.  
Si ça peut te faire réfléchir ... Même si j'en doute.  
Blaine._

Richard n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait. Son fils allait se marier ... Avec un homme. Avec Kurt Hummel. Le garçon qui, pour lui, l'avait converti à ce mode de vie. Il détestait Kurt Hummel. Ce garçon là, avait éloigné son fils et sa femme de lui. Tout était de sa faute et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'écrivait Blaine dans sa lettre, il l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu qu'il était beaucoup plus heureux depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce garçon. Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais il s'en rendait compte. Et Katherine avait réussi à relever la pente et vivait sainement. Bien sûr, il était loin d'accepter la relation entre Kurt et Blaine, mariage ou pas il ne pouvait simplement pas, c'était impossible pour lui. Richard Anderson posa la lettre sur la table basse et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

* * *

Bon et bien je pense que vous avez compris, le dernier chapitre sera le mariage de Kurt et Blaine ... à Lima :P

Je ne vous promets pas de poster le prochain (et dernier ...) chapitre mardi parce que vu que c'est le dernier je veux faire en sorte que ça soit bien ^^ Promis je fais du plus vite que je peux ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien :')


	30. Chapter 30

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé cette semaine et ce chapitre est assez long ... Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour me faire pardonner :D  
Ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre parce que je n'ai pas pu faire tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre, il aurait été interminable ^^ Je ferai donc dans le prochain ! La semaine prochaine il y aura le dernier des derniers chapitres, cette fois-ci c'est sûr :D

J'ai volontairement pas décrit le moment où Blaine et Kurt "se marient" à New York parce que ce n'est pas le plus important pour eux le mariage se passe vraiment à Lima. Déjà que le chapitre est assez long, je ne voulais pas rajouter ça étant donné que le plus important à leurs yeux c'est la cérémonie.

Voilààà j'espère que le mariage ne vous décevra pas ! :)

**LoveKlaine24:** Oooooohhhh merci beaucoup :) Oui normal, Come What May c'est juste LA musique pour une demande de Klaine :P Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, ça le fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** Hahahaha oui je crois que "les plus excités" les décris bien aussi xD Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient tous apprécié ta réaction pour le rôle de Kurt :D Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais vraiment envie que Sebastian devienne ami avec eux mais sans pour autant changer son caractère (que j'adore détester :P) Hahahaha du coup j'ai relu le moment et j'étais morte de rire aussi ! En effet, on peut croire qu'il l'appelle "mon dieu" en même temps c'est un peu ce qu'il est à ses yeux xD Franchement c'est bien de faire un TPE là dessus ! Crois-moi, je suis assez engagée là dedans, manif et tout le tralala sont pour moi ^^ Donc je ne t'explique pas le saut de joie que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu que le mariage homosexuel avait été accepté en France ! Mdrrr tu m'as fait trop rire avec ta comparaison de ma fic avec un bateau xD Trop bien fait n'empêche ;) J'espère de tout coeur que la fin ne vous décevra pas, qu'il vous plaise à tous c'est le plus important pour moi !

** I'm a dinosaur:** Et ben ... Pas un épilogue mais un autre chapitre du coup ;)

**Nayth:** Merciiii je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Ben du coup ce sera le voyage de noce que tu verras, donc je pense que ça peut être un peu la même chose :D Oui je pense que je vais en faire une autre, j'ai quelques idées pour l'instant mais rien de concret, il faut que je réfléchisse :) Mais j'ai trop aimé écrire celle là et la partager donc je ne pense pas que je vais m'arrêter maintenant :D Bisouuus

**FanDeTaFic:** Hahaha bon ben au moins, je suis contente qu'il te plaise :D Oui j'ai voulu qu'il l'appelle papa comme si il voulait arriver à le toucher un peu plus en l'appelant comme ça, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^ Merci à toi surtout :')

**Snapou Black:** Hahaha une vraie maman hystérique xD

**NobodySaidItWasEasy:** Je suis contente que tout t'ai plu comme ça :') Merciiiiii !

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra:** Hahahahaha tu m'as fait trop riire :P Bon ben j'espère que le mariage ne te décevra pas alors :D Pour le nom de famille, je te laisse découvrir ;)

**Noodle**: Merciiiii :) je suis contente devoir de nouvelles personnes qui aiment ! Oui je voulais vraiment qu'au final il y ait une bonne relation entre Sebastian, Kurt et Blaine, j'aime bien le fait qu'ils s'entendent bien sans pour autant que Sebastian ne change xD J'espère que le mariage ne te décevra pas alors ;) Merciiiii pour tout vraiment ça me fait vraiment plaisir tout ce que tu me dis !

**littlemisscrisscolfer:** Hahahaha t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave pour les reviews :P Moi j'adore le détester Sebastian en fait xD Ouiii tu l'as eu le Come What May et pas pour n'importe quoi ;) Il y a un autre chapitre de prévu avec un voyage de noce qui pourra combler ta perversité :P Mdrrr tu me fais trop rire ^^ Gros bisouuuusss

**clairepistache:** Je le préfère aussi comme ça :P Non je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, j'ai trop aimé écrire cette fic et la partager donc ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer :) Merciiiiii ça me fait trop plaisir :')

Lafolleduklaine: Hahahaha Blaine traine beaucoup trop avec Santana c'est pour ça xD Aaaah mine de rien on l'aime le petit Sebastian ;) Moi tant qu'il ne fout pas la merde entre Kurt et Blaine ça me va ;) Et je voulais trooop qu'ils s'entendent avec eux sans pour autant changer de caractère donc voilà ^^ Mdrrr ne surtout pas oublié la teamperverse xD Hahahahaha mais c'est trop ça en plus, sil il pouvait il le ferait ce tatouage :P Mdrrr tu m'as fait trop rire, je t'imagine trop te lever d'un seul coup en hurlant avec ton tee-shirt "Kurteam power" Hahahahaahaha oh putain tu m'as tué ! Coooomeeee whatt maaayyyyyyyyy I will love youuuu until my dyiiinggg daaay c'est bon je suis partie pour la chanter pour le reste de l'après-midi ^^ Mdrrr c'est 5 minutes de supplice pour lui xD Ah oui c'est sûr que ça aurait été bizarre que Burt réagisse mal. Maintenant dans la série je ne sais pas du tout quelle va être sa réaction .. Surprise, surprise xD Ah ça pour une vie de merde c'est sûr, mais j'ai envie de dire c'est tout ce que ce genre de personne mérite -' Oui malheureusement ça existe, si je tombais sur une personne comme ça, cette personne ne s'en sortirait pas vivante xD J'espère que le mariage ne te décevra pas ;) Bisouuuus !

* * *

Blaine et Kurt arrivèrent devant la salle où la cérémonie devait se dérouler, quand ils sortirent de la voiture, ils virent déjà quelques invités.

Ainsi ils croisèrent Katherine, Paul et Lucy sa fille, accompagnée de sa femme Eva et d'Aly leur petite fille de deux ans. Kurt et Blaine avaient déjà fait leur connaissance une année auparavant quand ils étaient retournés à Lima. Car les deux femmes avaient choisi cette période pour rendre visite à Paul et Katherine pour leur présenter Aly. Le courant était tout de suite passé et le couple avait gardé contact avec elles. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à les inviter à leur mariage, Lucy et Eva avaient accepté avec grand plaisir et ça leur faisait une raison de plus pour que Lucy voit son père.

Ils virent aussi au loin David Karofsky, Kurt avait insisté pour l'inviter. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée était du passé. Il savait qu'étant donné la situation de Dave, ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour lui d'assister à leur mariage.

De nombreux membres de la famille de Kurt étaient présents. Les soeurs de sa mère et leurs enfants étaient là. C'étaient des personnes que Kurt n'avait pas vu depuis des années mais qu'il avait invité sans hésitation, ayant un bon souvenir d'eux dans son enfance. Le frère de Burt était aussi là, avec sa femme, accompagné par leurs 3 garçons qui avaient maintenant bien la trentaine d'année et leurs enfants. Des amies de Carole qui travaillaient à l'hôpital avec elle étaient là, se rappelant du couple quand Blaine avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital. Les amis du garage de Burt étaient là aussi, ils connaissaient Kurt depuis sa naissance et ils ne pouvaient rater un évènement aussi important.

Du côté de Blaine, il y avait la sœur de sa mère, son mari et leurs deux enfants adultes, qui avaient eux aussi des enfants aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas vu cette famille depuis la mort de Cooper étant donné que ses parents avaient coupés les ponts avec tout le monde. Des amies du travail de Katherine ainsi que son amie de la cure qui l'avait hébergé quand elle avait quitté son père étaient présentes, quand Katherine avait demandé la permission aux garçons pour les inviter, ils n'avaient pas hésité à dire oui.

Tout leur groupe d'amis étaient présents aussi, fidèles à eux-même et tous regroupés dans leur coin. Will Shuester et sa femme Emma Pillsbury étaient aussi présents, ainsi que leur petit garçon qui n'était encore qu'un bébé.

En tout, au final, ils devaient bien être une soixantaine d'invités.

**xxxx**

- C'est officiel, je vais mourir de stress, déclara Kurt.

Il était en train de se préparer dans une salle en compagnie de Rachel et Matt. Sa meilleure amie ajustait sa cravate en souriant.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu stresses Kurt, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attend parce que je n'ai rien pu dire sur l'organisation de mon propre mariage ! Qui dit que tout va bien se passer ? Qui te dit que Blaine ne va pas se rendre compte qu'en fait il ne veut pas se marier avec moi et qu'il va partir et que je vais me retrouver seul devant tous les invités et ...

- Oh oh oh doucement ! intervint Matt. Je ne voulais pas mentionner ça, mais ... Kurt tu es déjà marié avec Blaine. Si il ne voulait pas t'épouser c'est à New York qu'il serait parti en courant. Maintenant c'est un peu trop tard.

Rcahel souriait alors que Kurt réfléchissait aux mots de Matt. Ils avaient tellement insisté pour faire comme si cette cérémonie était vraiment le moment où ils seraient mariés, que Kurt en était maintenant persuadé. Mais non, il était déjà marié, il était déjà Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

- Waw, soupira-t-il.

- Kurt ? Tu deviens tout rouge ! Ça va ? Kurt ! s'inquiéta Rachel en lui secouant les épaules.

- Oui oui ça va ... C'est juste ... Je ... Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis marié à Blaine et je ...

- Ne me dis pas qu'en fait c'est toi qui ne veux pas ? grogna Matt alors que Rachel lui donnait un coup de coude de le bras.

- Et tu quoi Kurt ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ... murmura Kurt en levant ses yeux humides vers Rachel.

- Oh Kurt ... s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant son meilleur ami. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

- Merci, répondit Kurt alors qu'il sentait les larmes de Rachel tomber sur son costume. Rachel je t'aime hein, mais si ton maquillage coule sur mon costume et que tu le ruines je t'en voudrai pour le reste de ma vie, dit-il en rigolant.

- Oh désolé, répondit Rachel en s'éloignant de lui.

- Bon à quoi je ressemble ? demanda Kurt à ses amis en tournant sur lui même.

- Si je n'avais pas déjà une petite-amie aussi parfaite et si mon truc c'était les mecs, j'aurais sans hésiter essayer de te piquer à Blaine ce soir, déclara Matt en regardant Kurt de haut en bas.

- Merci ? répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

- Oui oui c'est vraiment un compliment Kurt.

**xxxx**

- Mon chéri tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Katherine en entrant dans la salle où Blaine, Santana, Wes et David se trouvaient.

- Merci maman ! sourit Blaine en voyant sa mère et Paul entrer.

- Oh waw Santana ! déclara Katherine en voyant la meilleure amie de son fils.

Elle était habillée d'une grande robe rouge qui faisait ressortir son teint mâte, ses cheveux étaient détachés et lissés, son maquillage était discret. Elle était tout naturellement magnifique.

- Tu es superbe ma belle, dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci Katherine, répondit Santana avec un petit sourire, assez gênée.

- Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui te le dis tu m'envoies balader ? râla David.

- Parce que toi et ta tête de dépravé qui veut mettre toutes les filles possible et inimaginables dans ton lit, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses.

- Et ... commença Wes.

- Toi garde ta salive pour Fabray, tu vas avoir ton petit machin qui va te jouer des tours dès que tu la verras crois-moi si j'en avais eu un, il m'aurait joué des tours aussi.

- Santana ! rigola Blaine.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Paul à Blaine.

- Ça va ... Un peu nerveux, mais ça va. J'ai hâte de pouvoir dire que Kurt est mon mari, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Il l'est déj...

- Non, coupa Blaine. David, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça !

- Oui oui pardon.

- Tu sers vraiment à rien comme mec en fait, rétorqua Santana.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de compliment sortir de ta bouche Santana, rigola David.

- Tu as vu Kurt ? demanda Blaine à sa mère pour changer de sujet.

- Non mais j'ai croisé Rachel qui m'a dit qu'il était magnifique lui aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ça, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. J'en peux plus là, j'ai envie de le voir !

- Plus que quelques minutes mon chéri, sourit Katherine en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

- Oui, répondit Blaine un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxx**

C'était leur moment. Le moment dont Blaine et Kurt rêvaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Le moment qu'ils s'étaient imaginés de nombreuses fois. Tous les invités étaient installés sur des chaises, face à l'endroit où le couple allait se dire oui. Comme cette cérémonie n'avait rien d'officiel, c'était un ami de Carole qui était chargé de les marier. Katherine et Carole s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ça rendrait les choses plus réelles si le maître de cérémonie était une personne que le couple ne connaissait pas.

Blaine était de son côté aux bras de sa mère, tandis que Kurt était du sien aux bras de son père. Santana et Rachel étaient vers Julien, l'ami de Carole. Blaine et Kurt rentrèrent en même temps, l'un face à l'autre, leurs regards se croisèrent.

La respiration de Blaine fut coupée face à la beauté de Kurt. Il était dans un costume noir, classe, une chemise blanche qui tranchait la couleur sombre du costume et de la cravate. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude, coiffés parfaitement au dessus de sa tête. Le sourire que Blaine adorait voir était présent plus que jamais sur ses lèvres et illuminait son visage. Il était simplement magnifique aux yeux de Blaine.

De son côté, quand Kurt posa ses yeux sur Blaine, il resserra son étreinte sur le bras de son père. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Blaine pouvait être encore plus beau qu'à son habitude. Tout comme lui, il avait opté pour un costume noir et une chemise blanche, il sourit à l'idée que leurs costumes étaient assortis l'un à l'autre sans même avoir fait exprès. Mais contrairement à lui, Blaine avait un nœud papillon noir et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça le rendait extrêmement sexy. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'avait pas mis de gel et avait laissé ses boucles libres comme Kurt les aimait. Il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour ne pas lâcher le bras de son père et courir jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Burt lâcha le bras de son fils et lui sourit avant de s'éloigner, tandis que Katherine embrassait la joue de Blaine avant de partir à son tour. Une fois qu'ils furent que tous les deux, Blaine tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Kurt.

- T'es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- T'es plus que sexy, chuchota Kurt.

Il était persuadé d'avoir vu les joues de Blaine devenir rouge et trouva ça adorable. Ça devenait vraiment compliqué pour lui de ne pas l'embrasser.

- Bonjour à tous, commença le maître de cérémonie, nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union entre Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. Je suis très fière d'être ici et de jouer ce rôle là, je tenais à vous le dire les garçons.

Blaine et Kurt tournèrent la tête vers lui pour lui faire de grands sourires et le remercier.

- Donc ... Ce jour est assez particulier, cette situation est particulière pour l'état de l'Ohio mais elle est tout à fait normale pour les personnes ici présentes. Elle devrait l'être pour toutes les personnes présentent sur cette planète. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. L'amour qui uni ces deux personnes est assez fort et assez intense pour passer l'étape aussi importante que le mariage. Je tiens à prévenir que je ne suis pas prête, ni pasteur, ni maire, donc je ne connais pas le discours exacte pour les mariages, dit-il en souriant ce qui fit rire le couple ainsi que les invités. Ne m'en voulez pas si je ne dis pas ce qu'il faut. Il y aurait énormément de choses à dire maintenant, mais je pense que le mieux, c'est de laisser la parole aux futurs mariés.

- Vas-y, chuchota Blaine pour encourager Kurt à commencer.

- Oh waw. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on y est. Bref, donnez-moi juste quelques secondes pour me rappeler ce que je devais dire parce que là j'avoue, l'émotion va prendre le dessus, s'exclama Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

Blaine sourit et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

- Ma ... Ma mère me racontait souvent des histoires avant de dormir. Des histoires sur une princesse et prince qui tombaient amoureux. Seulement, je ne m'identifiais pas au prince qui venait sauver la princesse. Mais plutôt à la princesse qui avait besoin d'être sauvé. Quand j'avais 10 ans, alors que tous les garçons de mon âge rêvaient d'être superman pour sauver des vies, moi je rêvais d'être Lois Lane et qu'on sauve la mienne. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider, pour que j'arrive enfin à profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à moi, car elle avait perdu tout sens après la mort de ma mère. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, j'ai eu mon conte de fée, j'ai eu mon superman aussi cliché que ça puisse paraitre. Et mon superhéros à moi et ben ce n'est autre que mon fiancé, dit-il alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Qui va devenir mon mari dans quelques minutes, ce qui explique mon état, déclara-t-il en rigolant malgré ses larmes. J'aurais simplement aimé que tu sois là depuis le début Blaine, parce que mon enfance aurait été beaucoup plus facile à tes côtés. Mais on va se rattraper avec la vie qui nous attend. Ça fait maintenant depuis plusieurs années que je ne me vois plus du tout passer le reste de a vie sans toi. Tu m'as appris à faire confiance, à m'ouvrir à toi comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne. Tu es mon premier amour et je sais que tu seras le dernier Blaine. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Blaine c'est à vous.

- Tu peux être fière de toi parce que tu as été à la fois Lois Lane et Superman, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Quelques rires dans la salle se firent entendre sous ses paroles, mais aussi quelques reniflements.

- Mon dieu Kurt je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'aimer autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Merci d'illuminer mes journées et mes nuits aussi, désolé Burt, rigola-t-il en lançant un petit regard vers l'homme en question qui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment un homme aussi merveilleux que toi veut bien m'épouser, continua Blaine en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers Kurt. Tu es plus que ce dont j'ai toujours espéré et rêvé. Je ne croyais pas en l'amour et aujourd'hui je crois en nous plus que je ne crois en moi-même. Tu as apporté l'amour et la confiance dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie. J'aime tout en toi Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, j'aime la manière dont tu es passionné pour tout ce que tu entreprends, j'aime la manière dont le peu de confiance que tu as en toi te donne des capacités hallucinantes, j'aime la façon dont tu crois en moi et en nous, j'aime la manière dont tu me regardes comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. Je t'aime à l'infini Kurt, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je suis extrêmement fière de dire que je vais devenir ton mari dans quelques secondes.

- Les alliances, s'il vous plait.

Santana et Rachel émues, donnèrent les alliances à leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

- Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à l'union de ces deux personnes, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

- Si une personne dit quoique ce soit, elle se taira à jamais croyez-moi, menaça Santana.

Tout le monde se mit à rire y comprit Blaine et Kurt, malgré l'émotion qui les submergeait.

- Blaine Devon Anderson, commença Julien, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ici présent, l'aimer et le chérir pour le meilleure et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la maladie ou la santé et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux, sourit Blaine en passant la bague au doigt de Kurt, d'une main tremblante.

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Blaine Devon Anderson ici présent, l'aimer et le chérir pour le meilleure et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la maladie ou la santé et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, oui je le veux.

Il passa à son tour la bague au doigt de Blaine en souriant.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par euh ... la loi de l'amour ...

Kurt, Blaine ne purent se retenir de rigoler face à la niaiserie de cette phrase.

- Je vous déclare donc, unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrassez.

Blaine attrapa le visage de Kurt et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Leurs joues étaient humides, dû aux nombreuses larmes qui coulaient. Ils éloignèrent leurs lèvres les unes des autres et collèrent leurs fronts ensemble.

- Blaine Hummel-Anderson, déclara Kurt en souriant.

- Et Kurt Hummel Anderson, dit Blaine.

- Ça sonne parfaitement non ?

Blaine hocha simplement la tête et prit Kurt dans ses bras, tandis que les applaudissements gisaient dans la salle.

Après cela, ils eurent une bonne demi-heure de félicitations, pendant laquelle ils recevaient des vœux, des sourires, des embrassades, des pleurs. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, ils entendirent quelqu'un tapé au micro pour voir sil il fonctionnait et se tournèrent vers la scène.

- Bon ok, ce mariage est différent de ceux dont on a l'habitude en Ohio, commença Rachel au micro. Mais, cette tradition il faut la faire. Et on va le faire à notre manière, comme le reste. On va récupérer les bouquets des témoins, c'est-à-dire celui de Santana et le mien, et les donner à Kurt et Blaine. Ok alors, les filles non mariées d'un côté, les mecs non mariés de l'autre. Blaine tu t'occupes de lancer celui du côté des filles et Kurt celui des hommes. Bon maintenant vous m'attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant de la scène et en rejoignant le groupe des filles.

C'est Burt qui lui succéda au micro.

- Donc les garçons, je vais compter jusqu'à 5 et à 5 vous lancez le bouquet. Retournez-vous, voilà ... Donc ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ...

Blaine et Kurt lancèrent les deux bouquets à l'aveugle et deux cris se firent entendre. Du côté des garçons, c'était David qui venait de l'attraper. Il était plié en deux tellement il était mort de rire, tout comme Wes et Sebastian d'ailleurs. Et du côté des filles, ce fut Santana qui l'attrapa. Et la Santana sarcastique et blagueuse fut remplacée par une jeune fille toute émue et surexcitée. Comme si, c'était une réelle prédiction, une preuve qui montrait qu'elle allait bientôt se marier. Et ça, elle ne l'envisageait avec personne d'autre que Brittany. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa petite-amie et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser en ne cessant de répéter qu'elle avait hâte qu'elles se marient. C'était comme si ils s'introduisaient tous dans un moment intime et privé. C'est surement pour cela que Burt se racla la gorge dans le micro et annonça que le buffet était ouvert.

**xxxx**

Quand il vit Lucy et Eva en train de discuter au loin et leur petite fille dans les bras de Lucy, Blaine sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'aller les voir.

- Comme t'as grandi princesse ! s'exclama-t-il quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

- Tu te rappelles de Blaine ma chérie ? demanda Lucy.

Aly regarda Blaine avec ses petits yeux bleus et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Blainy ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Eva et Lucy rigolaient.

- Si tu veux oui.

Elle tendit la main vers Blaine qui se rapprocha et elle la passa directement dans ses cheveux.

- Kurt adore mes boucles aussi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles ont de si attirant, grogna-t-il.

- Oh Blaine, ne joue pas à ça avec nous, on sait que tu aimes quand Kurt passe sa main dans tes cheveux, répondit Lucy avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu marques un point.

- On pourrait te laisser Aly un petit peu ? On voudrait discuter dehors toutes les deux dehors ... commença Eva.

- Pas de soucis, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu viens avec moi princesse ? demanda Blaine à la petite fille.

Aly regarda ses mamans avec un petit regard inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu restes avec Blaine un tout petit peu, maman et moi on revient très vite, expliqua Lucy en caressant la joue de sa fille.

- Oui ! s'exclama Aly.

Elle tendit les bras vers Blaine qui la prit. Elle regarda ses mamans s'éloigner et quand elles ne furent plus dans son champ de vision, elle tourna sa tête vers Blaine.

- Je veux faire la moto ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- La moto ?

- Oui !

Elle montra les épaules de Blaine pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être dessus.

- Oh ! Allez hop princesse grimpe ! dit-il en la hissant sur ses épaules.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Blaine leva les yeux vers elle.

- Alors ? Où est-ce que je t'emmène ?

La petite-fille parcourra la salle des yeux et tendit finalement le bras devant elle. Blaine tourna les yeux et vit que dans la direction qu'elle montrait, se trouvait Kurt qui les regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bon choix princesse, sourit Blaine en se dirigeant vers Kurt.

Aly se mit à rire quand Blaine accéléra le pas, ce qui la faisait sautiller dans les airs.

- Hey, déclara Kurt quand ils furent à sa hauteur.

- Hey. Tu te rappelles de Kurt Aly ?

La petite fille regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux avant de sourire.

- Kutie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh ! Kutie, génial, rigola Kurt.

- Moi c'est Blainy, te plains pas, rétorqua Blaine alors que Kurt se moquait. Lucy m'a dit qu'elle avait tendance à ajouter le son "i" à chaque fin de prénom. Et toi tu as un "r" dans le tiens, elle a du mal encore, c'est pas de chance.

Kurt lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de tourner le regard vers la petite fille.

- T'es super belle Aly. Ta robe est magnifique, déclara Kurt en prenant sa main.

- On la eut avec mes mamans ! déclara fièrement Aly.

- Et ben tes mamans ont un sacré bon goût ! sourit Kurt.

Blaine passa son bras de libre, l'autre tenait Aly pour ne pas qu'elle bascule, autour de la taille de Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Blaine tu as une petite fille de 2 ans sur tes épaules, gloussa Kurt.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'embrasser mon mari, déclara Blaine en se rapprochant des lèvres de Kurt.

- Bonne réponse, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement tandis qu'Aly tapait le dessus de leurs têtes ce qui les fit rire dans leurs baisers.

- On te dérange princesse ? sourit Blaine en se séparant à contrecœur des lèvres de Kurt.

- Je veux faire de la moto ! s'exclama Aly.

- Ok, on va y aller.

- Tu feras un père merveilleux Blaine, chuchota Kurt.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Il avait toujours eu cette peur au fond de lui de ne pas être capable d'être un bon père à cause de l'exemple qu'il avait eu.

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Kurt en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Aller va vite, tu impatientes la demoiselle du haut, rigola-t-il quand Aly tapait une nouvelle fois le haut de la tête de Blaine.

- Je t'aime, répondit Blaine. Aller hop c'est reparti !

Blaine et Aly s'en allèrent à l'autre bout de la salle, Kurt pouvait entendre le rire de la petite fille et son cœur se serra en se disant que c'était Blaine qui était à l'origine de ce rire. Il n'avait aucun doute, Blaine était le père qu'il rêvait pour ses enfants.

- Hey.

Kurt tourna la tête pour voir David Karofsky qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Hey Dave, sourit Kurt.

- Merci de m'avoir invité Kurt, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé tu sais.

- Je sais, mais j'en avais envie.

- Blaine ne l'a pas trop mal pris ?

- Au début si, c'est plus le fait que tu m'aies ..., Kurt chercha les mots qui convenaient pour ne pas rendre Karofsky trop mal à l'aise, ... que tu m'aies demandé de sortir avec toi qu'il a du mal à digérer. Blaine et la jalousie c'est quelque chose. Mais j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien et que je me sentirai bien si tu venais.

- Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée il ...

- Il essaye de passer à autre chose en tout cas.

- D'accord ... répondit David Karofsky avec un sourire.

- Comment tu vas ? s'intéressa Kurt.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Mon père est au courant pour moi.

- Comment il a réagi ?

- Pas comme un père exemplaire, mais il s'est fait à l'idée et c'est tout ce qui importe.

- C'est sûr ! Je suis content pour toi.

- Et ... J'ai ... J'ai quelqu'un Kurt.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il super enthousiaste. C'est génial ! Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?

- Il passait noël avec sa famille. Mais oui je suis content. Il me fallait du temps pour que je m'accepte et je l'ai finalement fait. J'ai rencontré Harry dans un bar et voilà ... Il m'aide beaucoup.

- C'est super, c'est vraiment quelqu'un comme ça qu'il te fallait.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, observant les gens autour d'eux avant que Kurt brise le silence.

- Si on m'avait dit 5 ans plus tôt que tu serais présent à mon mariage, je n'y aurais jamais cru, sourit-il.

- Oh putain, et moi alors ! rigola Karofsky. C'est cool de voir que les choses ont changé.

- C'est surtout cool de voir que tu as changé et que tu es devenu la personne dont j'étais persuadé que tu pouvais être.

- Je me rappelle ce jour dans le gymnase où tu m'as dit que t'étais persuadé qu'une personne bien se cachait derrière le rôle que je me donnais. J'arrivais pas à comprendre comment tu pouvais penser ça après tout le mal que je t'avais fait.

- Je ne suis pas rancunier. Et encore moi pour des personnes qui traversent ce qu'on a traversé, Blaine, toi et moi. On a tous nos réactions, toi c'est vrai qu'elle était assez particulière mais bon, sourit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Merci pour tout en tout cas Kurt.

- De rien Dave. J'espère que je rencontrerai ce Harry un jour.

- J'y tiens vraiment, sourit Karofsky.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut au loin Blaine et une petite fille jouer.

- Je te laisse, je vais essayer de parler à Blaine, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Ok, répondit Kurt. Si il devient désagréable, fais-moi signe. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas.

- J'espère ! J'y vais !

Il s'éloigna de Kurt pour se diriger d'un pas tremblant vers Blaine. Depuis le lycée, il n'avait jamais eu une vraie conversation avec lui. Il savait que Blaine était le genre de personne avec qui il pourrait être ami.

- Hey Anderson, déclara-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, avant de les rebaisser vers la petite fille.

- Vas montrer tes exploits à ton papy princesse, lui dit-il.

La petite fille sourit et se mit à courir en direction de celui qui, déduit Karofsky, devait être son grand père. Blaine finit par regarder Karofsky de nouveau.

- Je t'ai vu parlé avec Kurt, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Oui, je voulais le remercier de m'avoir invité et du coup je viens te remercier aussi.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée.

- Je sais, mais tu as accepté.

- Kurt sait se montrer persuasif des fois, dit-il en souriant.

C'était la première fois que Blaine souriait en sa présence et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

- Blaine écoute ...

- Je sais mec, je sais que tu es désolé pour tout. Je sais tout ça.

- Ok.

- Et je crois qu'il est peut-être temps que je passe à autre chose ...

- C'est comme tu le sens, je ne t'oblige à rien et je comprends que si tu ne veuilles pas.

- J'arrête pas de me répéter que si Kurt l'a fait, c'est que je dois le faire aussi. C'est à lui que tu as fait du mal et c'est moi qui t'en veux encore, dit-il rigolant.

- J'aurais réagi comme toi si j'avais été dans ton cas tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens toi ? demanda Blaine pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai du retapé ma dernière année de Fac, j'avais un peu de mal donc je suis encore à l'université.

- D'accord. Quelqu'un en vue ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit David en souriant.

- Merde Dave, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec un sourire aussi niais ! s'exclama Blaine.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu en as un à chaque fois que tu parles de Kurt, rigola Dave.

- Yep, mais moi c'est mon mari, c'est normal. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar y'a 6 mois, il s'appelle Harry et on est ensemble depuis 4 mois.

- Putain vous avez fait quoi pendant deux mois ?

- On a appris à se connaitre.

- Pendant deux mois ?

- Oui, rigola Dave.

- Ouah respect. J'ai pas tenu plus de deux semaines avant d'embrasser Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine.

- Ben faut croire que je suis plus patient que toi !

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Blainy ! cria Aly au bout de la salle.

- Désolé, le devoir m'appelle, sourit Blaine.

- On se voit plus tard !

- Yep !

Blaine marcha en direction d'Aly avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Karofsky.

- C'est comme ça que tu aurais dû être dès le début Dave, on aurait pu vraiment s'entendre à ce moment là, dit-il avec un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Si il y avait bien une chose qui était important pour David Karofsky depuis quelques années, c'était que Blaine et Kurt lui pardonnent un jour. Et apparemment, ce jour était arrivé.

**xxxx**

- Bon, commença Burt, je viens de me faire pousser sur scène par ma femme. C'est ça d'être marier à l'organisatrice du mariage.

Tout le monde dans la salle rigola, Carole leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Donc je suis censé commencer mon petit discours pour porter un toast aux marié pas croire, je suis ému aussi, dit-il en respirant en bon coup. Elizabeth voyait Kurt comme son petit ange, elle savait qu'il était différent, même si il n'avait que 6 ou 7 ans à l'époque, elle savait que son fils ne serait pas comme les autres et elle en était extrêmement fière. Mais elle était inquiète. Elle avait peur que Kurt ne soit pas accepté. Elle avait aussi peur qu'il ne trouve personne à sa hauteur, personne pour le rendre aussi heureux qu'il le mérite. Avant qu'elle s'en aille, je me rappelle très bien son regard, ses yeux qui me suppliaient de faire en sorte que son fils est une vie heureuse et qu'il se sente accepté et normal. Qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien avec lui que c'était les gens qui étaient absurdes et pas lui. Et si elle te voyait aujourd'hui Kurt, si elle voyait ce sourire qui illumine ton visage depuis déjà plusieurs années, elle ne pourrait qu'être heureuse à son tour. Blaine, tu n'as pas besoin de rencontrer Elizabeth pour savoir qu'elle t'aimerait. Quand je te vois, je sais qu'elle t'aurait aimé comme son propre fils et qu'elle aurait été là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Parce que tu as rendu le sourire à son fils et c'est ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu es mon gendre aujourd'hui même si pour moi tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Merci de rendre mon fils heureux, pour ça je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. L'amour que tu lui portes c'est tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin. Vous pouvez être fière de votre couple. En tout cas, moi je le suis.

Il leva sa coupe de champagne en l'air, avant de porter son toast.

- A cette journée particulière et surtout aux mariés qui méritent tout le bonheur du monde.

Toutes les personnes levèrent leur coupes en l'air en regardant Blaine et Kurt qui avaient à la fois les larmes aux yeux et de grands sourires aux lèvres.

- Merci, murmura Kurt à l'attention de son père qui lui sourit simplement.

Ce fut au tour de Katherine de s'approcher du micro sur la scène, son regard était déjà baigné de larmes par le discours de Burt.

- Donc …. C'est à moi. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis très émue, il va avoir des larmes et des phrases incompréhensibles.

Plusieurs rires se firent entendre dans la salle.

- Merci Burt pour tout ce que vous venez de dire, c'était juste magnifique. Je ... Je ... marie mon petit bout de chou aujourd'hui, mon petit dernier, essayez de comprendre, dit-elle en souriant.

- Maman … soupira Blaine en souriant lui aussi.

- Si c'est vrai … Je pensais marier mon grand en premier, ça m'aurait fait un petit entrainement, mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ce jeune homme là, dit-elle en montrant du doigt Kurt, a sauvé la vie de mon fils. Blaine était complètement perdu, il avait perdu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, la personne vers qui il se tournait pour le moindre soucis et … Il avait en quelque sorte perdu ses parents aussi.

Katherine dû s'arrêter quelques instants pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient. Elle posa son regard sur son fils, lui aussi des larmes étaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle vit Kurt qui entourait son bras autour du sien et qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire.

- Il était vraiment seul et perdu. Quand il a rencontré Kurt, il a enfin eu quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter comme il le faisait avec son frère. Et Kurt a réussi à lui faire remonter la pente, vraiment. Et en l'aidant de cette manière, il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me reprenne en main pour mon petit garçon qui méritait tout sauf l'enfer qu'il vivait à la maison. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je voulais juste vous montrer à quel point Kurt est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et je le remercie d'avoir sauvé mon bébé …

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, incapable de continuer à cause de l'émotion qui la submergeait. Kurt avait des larmes aussi qui coulaient le long de ses joues et il souriait. Les mots de Katherine le touchaient comme jamais.

- Ouah. C'est .. C'est difficile, dit-elle en soupirant. Blaine et Kurt, c'est ce que j'appelle le véritable amour. C'est être capable d'aider l'autre, de le soutenir et de l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive. Et je crois que ces deux jeunes hommes ont su nous montrer ça au fil des années. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, croyez-moi, il y a quelques années je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible après ce que j'ai traversé. Et ce bonheur, je suis fière de pouvoir le partager avec des personnes aussi extraordinaires que Blaine et Kurt. Blaine mon chéri, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fière de toi, fière de ce que tu as accompli et crois-moi mon coeur, ton grand frère aurait été extrêmement fière de toi aujourd'hui et je suis persuadée que là où il est, il te regarde et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme petit-frère et comme beau-frère, dit-elle en regardant finalement Kurt en souriant. Vous nous avez montré que l'amour est le remède à toutes les blessures, et j'en ai eu une preuve aussi, déclara-t-elle finalement en tournant les yeux vers Paul.

Elle leva son verre en l'air, regarda la salle, toutes les personnes avaient l'air vraiment ému.

- A Blaine et Kurt, dit-elle simplement en portant un toast.

- A Blaine et Kurt, reprit la salle en coeur.

Après le discours de leurs parents, tout le monde reprit leurs occupations, Blaine et Kurt ne cessaient de se faire féliciter à tout bout de champs. Kurt s'isola un moment avec Matt dans un coin de la salle. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Matt vit le visage de Kurt se décomposer. Depuis le début de la journée, un énorme sourire avait illuminé son visage sans cesse, mais à ce moment là il remarqua tout de suite le changement d'humeur chez son meilleur ami.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Quand ce dernier ne répondit pas, Matt se décida à suivre le regard de Kurt pour essayer de comprendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui était à la porte de la salle, et qui balayait les invités d'un air hautin. Matt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout qui était cet homme. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de personne qui aurait été invité à la cérémonie vu l'air de dégout qui parcourait son visage.

- Kurt c'est qui ce mec ? demanda finalement Matt en tournant de nouveau son visage vers Kurt.

- C'est … Le père de Blaine.

Matt regarda Kurt avec des yeux écarquillés, il tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau l'homme en question. En effet, maintenant qu'il le savait, il pouvait reconnaître quelques aspects physiques de Blaine. Mais son attitude était totalement différente, cet homme était totalement différent de Blaine.

- Je vais aller lui dire de se casser, il n'a rien à faire ici, je lui foutrai un poing dans la gueule par la même occasion j'en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps, commença Matt en s'avançant mais il fut retenu par Kurt.

- Non, tu ne vas rien faire. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Kurt, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi il est venu. Crois-moi, le père de Blaine ne serait pas venu sans raison.

- Justement je me dis peut-être que si il est venu c'est pour te faire du mal ou dire des trucs horribles à Blaine et je ne veux pas que ça se passe. Encore moins aujourd'hui, c'est votre journée, on n'a pas besoin de connards dans son genre.

- Je sais mais … Je ne veux pas que Blaine tombe sur lui sans savoir ce qu'il veut réellement. J'ai promis à Blaine que je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus de mal Matt. Je veux le faire. Si il veut encore dire des choses horribles, je peux les entendre, mais pas Blaine. Pas encore une fois.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non je vais y aller seul.

- Kurt …

- Ça va aller, et puis si il veut me faire du mal, il n'a pas choisi le meilleur endroit, il y a assez d'invités pour me défendre, lui dit Kurt en souriant.

- Mouais ...

- Blaine ne l'a pas vu ?

- Non, il est trop occupé avec Wes et David.

- Ok, je vais le voir.

- Fais attention, déclara Matt en posant la main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel face à l'inquiétude de son ami et lui sourit. Puis il marcha jusqu'en direction du père de Blaine. Même si il avait tenté de faire bonne figure devant Matt, il était mort de trouille. Cet homme l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais il voulait faire ça pour Blaine. Il devait faire ça pour lui car il savait très bien que ce dernier ne supporterait pas encore une fois des reproches de son père. Il ne voulait rien montrer de son angoisse car pour lui ce serait donné une victoire à Richard Anderson et pour rien au monde il voulait lui donner ce plaisir. Il arriva à quelques mètres de lui et c'est à ce moment là que Richard Anderson l'aperçut. Son regard froid se posa sur lui. Il le dévisagea et le regarda de haut en bas comme si il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

- Je ne suis surement pas venu pour te voir toi Hummel, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon endroit alors, vous êtes à mon mariage Mr Anderson.

Richard leva les yeux au ciel et son regard se tourna vers son fils et son ex-femme.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approchez d'eux tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Donc on ferait mieux de sortir pour discuter.

- Comme si toi, tu pouvais m'empêcher de les approcher.

- Je peux. Et les nombreux invités présents ici peuvent m'aider.

Le père de Blaine tourna le regard vers Kurt. Il ne reconnaissait pas le gamin sans défense à qui il avait eu affaire quelques années plus tôt. Le garçon qui était devant lui était beaucoup plus confiant et le regard qu'il lui lançait n'était pas du tout un regard apeuré ou effrayé, mais plutôt un regard calme qui cachait cependant une grande haine contre lui. Richard se décida donc à le suivre en dehors de la salle, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arrivé avec ce genre de gamin ?

- Comment avez-vous su qu'on était ici ? demanda Kurt une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dehors sur le parking.

- Je te rappelle que je connais beaucoup de gens dans cette ville Hummel. J'ai des relations. Un petit appel et je peux connaître tout ce que je veux. Blaine m'a dit que vous faisiez ça à Lima dans sa lettre, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me prévienne quand vous aurez réservé une date et un lieu, et je l'ai su.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

Richard regarda Kurt pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était là.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez là pour nous féliciter, continua Kurt avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Alors il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de votre venu. Katherine ne veut pas vous voir, Blaine non plus … Je ne comprends pas vraiment là.

- Il a gardé Anderson comme nom? demanda Richard en ignorant la remarque de Kurt.

- Il s'appelle Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Richard poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous qu'il a tenu à garder son nom de famille. Il voulait simplement avoir le même que Cooper. C'est tout.

Cette remarque coupa le souffle à Richard. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Pour lui, Blaine avait gardé son nom parce qu'au fond de lui il se sentait toujours un Anderson. Mais apparement ce n'était pas du tout la raison.

- Pourquoi Blaine ne m'a pas invité ?

- Vous rigolez là ?

- Je suis son père et la moindre des choses c'est qu'il m'invite à ce genre d'évènement.

- Mais vous ne faites plus partie de sa vie depuis des années, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous aurait invité à notre mariage ? Surtout sachant ce que vous pensez de notre relation.

- Même si je ne partage pas vos choix, la moindre des choses c'est de me les faire savoir.

- Je ne crois pas non. On ne vous doit rien du tout. Ecoutez cette discussion ne mène vraiment à rien. Est-ce que vous êtes là pour vous excusez auprès de Blaine ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait moi qui lui dois des excuses.

- Bien sûr … soupira Kurt. Vous n'êtes pas là non plus pour lui dire que vous l'acceptez tel qu'il est ?

Richard regarda Kurt, puis il tourna les yeux pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Accpeter son fils tel qu'il est ? Mais pour lui il n'était pas comme ça, pas du tout. Et c'était la faute de Kurt Hummel si il était devenu comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas accepter Blaine, ce n'était pas possible.

- Je ne peux pas ...

- Vous vous rendez-compte que si vous ne l'acceptez pas aujourd'hui, c'est fini pour vous ? Vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de faire partie de la vie de votre fils.

- Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce genre de vie … Je ne peux juste pas, ce n'est pas possible pour moi. Peut-être que ton père accepte ce que vous faites, mais moi je suis loin de pouvoir le faire. Vous n'êtes pas normaux, et si les gens continuent à faire comme si vous l'étiez, comme toutes ces personnes dans cette salle, vous allez finir par croire qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec vous. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, et moi je veux que Blaine arrive à comprendre ça et quand ce sera le cas, je serai là pour lui.

Kurt regarda le père de Blaine avec les yeux écarquillés. Même si il n'avait aucune affection pour cet homme, même si il le haïssait, entendre des choses comme ça lui faisait mal.

- Et je suis venu dire ça à Blaine. Lui dire que même si il croit que ce que je fais est horrible à ses yeux, c'est pour son bien. Il est toujours mon fils et … Je l'aime. Mais il n'est plus lui même depuis des années et je serai là au moment où il en prendra conscience, je serai là pour lui comme un père doit l'être.

- Vous … Vous n'irez pas lui dire ce genre de choses, bafouilla Kurt en secouant la tête.

- Il le faut. Il faut qu'il sache que pour moi il est toujours mon fils à mes yeux même si n'est pas normal et …

- Tu es un monstre.

Kurt et Richard tournèrent la tête au son de la voix de Katherine. Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement car il n'aurait pas pu supporter plus de remarques du genre. Elle s'approcha de Kurt, voyant que celui-ci ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle entoura son bras autour du sien et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Et elle tourna la tête vers son ex-mari.

- Comment tu peux dire des choses pareil le jour de leur mariage ?

- Katherine je ...

- Ne prononce même pas mon nom. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ni pour Blaine, tu n'as strictement rien à faire ici.

Kurt tourna la tête et vit Paul au niveau de la porte qui surveillait la scène sans pour autant y prendre part, sachant que Katherine avait besoin de faire ça seule. Mais il restait là pour garder un oeil sur ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu sais très bien que Blaine fait une erreur, continua Richard.

- Non. Si par erreur tu veux dire marier la personne qui le rend heureux plus que n'importe qui, alors oui il en a fait une. Personnellement je n'appelle pas ça une erreur mais la meilleure décision de sa vie.

- Tu sais très bien que ...

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire, j'en n'ai rien à faire, tu pars d'ici tout de suite ou Paul, Burt, Matt, Sebastian et pleins d'autres personnes se chargeront de te faire partir.

Richard Anderson fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des personnes que Katherine venait de citer mais il savait que tout seul contre 4 autres personnes il ne ferait pas le poids. Il la regarda, puis Kurt et il se tourna avant d'entendre la dernière phrase qui lui mit un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu nous as tous perdu. Et même si Cooper serait encore là aujourd'hui, c'est avec Blaine qu'il serait, en train de féliciter son petit frère. Pas de ton côté en train de lui briser le coeur.

Il était amoureux de Katherine, pour lui c'était toujours sa femme et elle le serait toujours. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait dire des choses pareil et surtout soutenir Blaine dans ce genre de décisions. Mais il comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher à argumenter et s'éloigna.

- Ça va mon chéri ? demanda Katherine une fois que Richard n'était plus dans leur champ de vision.

- Ça va … soupira Kurt.

- Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il était là, tu n'avais pas à assumer ça tout seul.

- Je ne voulais pas que Blaine ou vous ayez affaire à lui.

- Kurt chéri … Ce n'est pas une raison, sourit Katherine en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais extrêment fière que tu sois devenu mon genre aujourd'hui ?

Kurt sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Qui disait que les belles-mères étaient des fardeaux ? La sienne était juste la meilleure qu'on puisse espérer. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis ils retournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Paul enlaça Katherine dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur et Kurt entendit qu'il lui chuchotait qu'il était fière d'elle. Il rejoignit alors son mari le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine n'avait apparement rien remarqué de ce qu'il s'était passé car il était toujours avec Wes, David et Sebastian et ils étaient tous mort de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Demanda Kurt en s'approchant.

Aussitôt qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Blaine passa son bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui.

- Sebastian vient juste de draguer ton cousin.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kurt. Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter une journée au moins ? sourit Kurt.

- Non mais attends on sait tous ce qu'il se passe dans les mariages, tout le monde couche avec tout le monde, je voulais me trouver un partenaire moi ! Toute ta famille a des yeux pareil Hummel ?

- Quelques-uns oui mais Seb, tous mes cousins sont hétéro, garde ta braguette fermée s'il te plait. Je peux te parler 5 minutes ? murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

Blaine hocha la tête et le couple s'éloigna du groupe. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart des invités. Blaine se cala contre le mur et attira Kurt dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Kurt ne s'éloigne pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Blaine en croisant son regard.

- Ton père était là Blaine.

Le corps entier de Blaine se figea sous ses mots. Kurt entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je lui ai parlé, continua-t-il en chuchotant.

- Tu as parlé tout seul avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Kurt ! Ça ne va pas ? Il aurait pu ...

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé me voir ? demanda Blaine tout doucement.

- Non ...

- Ça veut dire qu'il ...

- Il voulait te dire des choses que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre et encore moins aujourd'hui. Finalement c'est ta mère qui l'a viré. Paul regardait au loin pour voir si tout se passait bien, donc ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est venu si c'était encore pour me faire des reproches, soupira Blaine.

- Parce qu'il … Il voulait que tu saches qu'il … Il t'aime et il te considère toujours comme son fils, murmura Kurt en collant son front à celui de Blaine.

- Il t'a dit ça ? murmura Blaine à son tour, une lueur d'espoir traversant son regard.

- Oui Blaine, il l'a dit. Il n'est seulement toujours pas prêt de t'accepter, de nous accepter et les mots qu'il a utilisé étaient durs, je ne voulais pas que tu les entendes.

Blaine hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

- Mais je voulais quand même que tu saches qu'il est venu et qu'il t'aime.

- Ok, chuchota Blaine en fermant les yeux et en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Je t'aime Blaine Hummel-Anderson, déclara Kurt.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Kurt et ne put retenir le sien.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt Hummel-Anderson, répondit-il avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Mesdames et messieurs votre attention s'il vous plait !" Blaine et Kurt se séparèrent en entendant la voix de David dans le micro.

- Merci … Merci de votre attention euh …. Merde … Wes vient m'aider !

Plusieurs rires se firent entendre. Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et ils s'approchèrent de la scène.

- Donc …reprit Wes en prenant le micro des mains de David, installez-vous autour de la scène, Kurt, Blaine la piste est à vous. Rachel, le micro est à toi.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Rachel alors que Matt parlait avec Wes qui s'installait au piano. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu assister à l'évolution de la relation entre Blaine et Kurt. Je me rappelle du Blaine tout effrayé de ressentir des choses pour Kurt qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. C'était adorable. Leur histoire n'a pas été simple. Des personnes ce sont interposées, des difficultés ont été rencontrées mais ça les a simplement rendu plus fort et aujourd'hui le couple que vous avez devant les yeux est invincible, rien ne les séparera. Cette chanson m'a tout simplement fait penser à eux et à leur amour. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas encore chanter l'un pour l'autre, donc c'est moi et Matt qui allons le faire aujourd'hui. Je vous aime les garçons.

Rachel fit un sourire vers ses deux amis puis elle regarda Wes et fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre de démarrer.

De leur côté, dès qu'ils entendirent les premières notes de la musique, Blaine et Kurt s'avancèrent au milieu de la piste, seul, alors que tous les invités étaient autour. Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt pour rapprocher son corps du sien, Kurt lui entoura ses bras autour de son cou et colla son front au sien. Ils commencèrent à danser, yeux dans les yeux, tandis que la voix de Rachel se fit entendre.

_**The day we met**_  
_**Frozen, I held my breath**_  
_**Right from the start**_  
_**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart **__**beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave?**_  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid **__**to fall**_  
_**But watching you stand alone?**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

- En effet, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de te chanter cette chanson, murmura Blaine ce qui fit sourire Kurt.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Ce moment là était juste magique aux yeux du couple. Blaine se rappelait à quel point il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu danser avec lui au bal d'hiver quand ils étaient au lycée. Mais aujourd'hui, cette danse valait toutes les danses au monde. Ils étaient mariés, ils officialisaient leur amour en ce jour. C'était leur moment à eux, leur danse, leur moment de tendresse qui était vu par tous les invités. Tout semblait parfait et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu que tout se passe autrement.

Ce fut à Matt de commencer à chanter, il prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis qui dansaient amoureusement.

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take ...away**_  
_**What's standing in front**_...**of me**

Rachel et Matt unirent alors leurs voix tandis que Blaine et Kurt se rapprochaient encore plus l'un de l'autre. Kurt avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine alors que ce dernier lui disait à quel point il l'aimait à l'oreille.

_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_  
_**One step closer**_  
_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for  
****A thousand more**_  
_**And all along, I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more...**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**I'll love you for**_  
_**A thousand more**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**One step closer**_

Les regards de Kurt et Blaine se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, de grands sourires illuminaient leurs visages tandis qu'ils continuaient de danser, bercés par la voix de Rachel.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you**_

Alors que Matt accompagna la voix de Rachel, Blaine ne fut plus capable de se retenir. Il attira Kurt encore plus contre lui et rompit le peu d'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres en l'embrassant. Ce baiser fut tendre et doux, leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble rythmés par les voix de Matt et Rachel et par leurs pas de danses qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas arrêté.

_**For a thousand more**_  
_**And all along, I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_  
_**I will love you**_  
_**A thousand years**_

La musique s'éstompa peu à peu, signe que le couple devait mettre fin à leurs baisers, ils se séparèrent donc à contrecoeur.

- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient à leur cérémonie de mariage et pas seuls dans leur salon. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre afin d'applaudir leurs amis. Ces derniers descendirent de scène pour les rejoindre et les enlacer. Blaine et Kurt les remercièrent, et se tournèrent à nouveau vers la scène.

- J'ai été désigné comme présentateur à ce que j'ai compris, rigola Wes au micro. Donc, maintenant que la première danse est passée, vous pouvez joindre nos jeunes mariés sur la piste de danse pour la prochaine. Et vous allez avoir envie de danser, croyez-moi.

Ce fut au tour de Brittany, Mercedes, Tina et Quinn de monter sur scène, suivit de Rachel qui les rejoignit.

- Vous avez intérêt à danser, n'ayez pas honte on sait tous que vous adorez cette chanson, pas vrai Kurt ? s'exclama Mercedes au micro en faisait un clin d'oeil à Kurt.

Cette fois-ci les musiciens n'étaient pas sur scène, la sono avait été mise en place et c'était Finn qui était chargé de mettre la musique. Quand les premières notes commencèrent, Blaine tourna le regard vers Kurt les sourcils froncés, tandis que Kurt éclatait de rire.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il quand Mercedes commença à chanter.

_**Ha ha ha ha ha!**_  
_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want**_  
_**What I really really want**_

**Rachel:**  
_**So tell me what you want**_  
_**What you really really want**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**I'll tell you what I want**_  
_**What I really really want**_

**Rachel:**  
_**So tell me what you want**_  
_**What you really really want**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!)**_  
_**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**_

**Quinn:**  
_**If you want my future**_  
_**Forget my past**_

- Kurt, je crois que tu me caches des trucs, rigola Blaine en voyant les filles imiter les Spice Girls.

**Tina:**  
_**If you wanna get with me**_  
_**Better make it fast**_

- Il est possible qu'on est eu un délire Spice Girls à une de nos soirées pijamas quand on était au lycée. C'est aussi possible que je ne te l'ai pas mentionné, ce qui au départ était fait exprès, répondit Kurt le sourire aux lèvres.

**Brittany:**  
_**Now don't go wasting**_  
_**My precious time**_

- T'es trop sexy Britt ! hurla Santana qui dansait à côté du couple.

**Rachel:**  
_**Get your act together**_  
_**We could be just fine**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**I'll tell you what I want**_  
_**What I really really want**_

**Quinn:**  
_**So tell me what you want**_  
_**What you really really want**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!)**_  
_**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**_

**Ensemble**:  
_**If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta get with my friends**_  
_**Make it last forever**_  
_**Friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**You have got to give**_  
_**Taking is too easy**_  
_**But that's the way it is**_

**Quinn:**  
_**Oh, whatcha you think about that**_

**Ensemble:**  
_**Now you know how I feel**_

**Tina:**  
_**Say you can handle my love**_  
_**Are you for real?**_

**Brittany:**  
_**I won't be hasty**_  
_**I'll give you a try**_

**Rachel:**  
_**If you really bug me**_  
_**Then I'll say goodbye**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want**_  
_**What I really really want**_

**Rachel:**  
_**So tell me what you want**_  
_**What you really really want**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!)**_  
_**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**_

**Ensemble:**  
_**If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**You gotta get with my friends**_  
_**Make it last forever**_  
_**Friendship never ends**_  
_**If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**You have got to give**_  
_**Taking is too easy**_  
_**But that's the way it is**_

**Mercedes:**  
_**So! here's a story from A to Z**_  
_**You wanna get with me**_  
_**You gotta listen carefully**_

Tandis que Mercedes chantait, Brittany descendit de scène en vitesse et se dirigea vers Kurt.

- Non, non non ... marmonna ce dernier en souriant quand il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire.

_**We got Em in the place who likes it in your face**_  
_**You got G like MC who likes it on an**_

Brittany attrapa la main de Kurt, Blaine le poussa dans sa direction et il se retrouva sur scène en l'espace de quelques secondes.

_**Easy V doesn't come for free**_  
_**She's a real lady**_

**Quinn:**  
_**And as for me, haha, you'll see**_

**Ensemble**  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

Quand ils avaient eu ce fameux "délire" à leur soirée pijama, ils avaient même inventé une danse que les filles avaient repris à ce moment là et elles poussèrent Kurt à la faire aussi. Et ce dernier craqua, il se retrouva à danser sur scène une danse de lycéens sur une chanson des Spice Girls, à son mariage.

_**If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**You gotta get with my friends**_  
_**Make it last forever**_  
_**Friendship never ends**_  
_**If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**You have got to give**_  
_**Taking is too easy**_  
_**But that's the way it is**_

_**If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**You gotta, you gotta,**_  
_**You gotta, you gotta**_  
_**You gotta slam!**_

_**Make it last forever **_  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and zigazig ah**_

_**If you wanna be my lover**_

De grands cris et applaudissements retentirent à la fin de la chanson. Kurt leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Blaine qui était mort de rire, ce qui était le cas aussi de tous les invités qui avaient tenté de suivre la chorégraphie et de la reproduire sur la piste.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était mouvementé, merci les filles et Kurt, rigola Wes en retournant sur scène tandis que les filles et Kurt quittaient la scène.

- Même en dansant sur les Spice Girls tu restes ultra sexy, murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

Kurt lui frappa l'épaule en rigolant.

- Pour la prochaine, ce sera Sebastian qu'on accueillera, mais aussi David et moi même pour les coeurs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? chuchota Kurt à Blaine en souriant.

- On est deux, tu me rassures, rigola Blaine.

- Bon, vous ne connaissez pas tous notre histoire à Blaine et moi, commença Sebastian. En fait, c'est assez compliqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Y'a rien de compliqué, il t'a foutu un rateau, cria Kurt ce qui fit rire les invités.

- C'est vrai, sourit Sebastian. Il était trop hypnotisé par son beau et magnifique Kurt, j'avoue je crois que je comprends pourquoi. Enfin bref, j'ai jamais tenté autre chose, mais bon maintenant que tu es marié Blaine, je suis sûr qu'un petit coup d'un soir ça peut te dire, tu vas te lasser de Kurt ... Tu verras, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil en direction du couple.

- Sale con, marmonna Kurt en souriant.

La chanson commença par les coeurs de Wes et David. Puis ce fut Sebastian qui commença

_**Ooohoo **_  
_** Let me tell yah now **_  
_** Ooh**_

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... râla Kurt en secouant sa tête.

_**When I had you to myself, **_  
_** I didn't want you around**_  
_** Those pretty faces always make you **_  
_** Stand out in a crowd**_  
_** Someone picked you from the bunch, **_  
_** One glance is all it took**_  
_** And now it's much too late for me**_  
_** To take a second look**_

_** Oh baby, **_  
_** Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)**_  
_** Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)**_  
_** Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)**_  
_** But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)**_

Sebastian montrait du doigt Blaine et lui faisait des clins d'oeil de manière provocante, ce qui déclencha le fou rire de Kurt et Blaine.

_** Oh I do now (I want you back)**_  
_** Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)**_  
_** Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)**_  
_**Na na na na**_

Il y a quelque mois, ce genre de provocation aurait énervé Kurt au plus haut point, mais maintenant il savait très bien que c'était une blague de Sebastian, c'était sa façon de les féliciter, en quelque sorte.

_** Trying to live without your love **_  
_** Is one long sleepless night**_  
_** Let me show you, boy**_  
_** That I know wrong from right**_  
_** Every street you walk on, **_  
_** I leave tear stains on the ground**_  
_** Followin' the boy I didn't even want around**_

Il dansait et faisait des gestes exagérés, tout comme Wes et David derrière lui. Blaine et Kurt ne pouvaient cacher les grands sourires qui s'affichaient sur leur visage. La chanson était inapropriée pour la cérémonie, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu que ça s'arrête. Juste voir cette attitude chez Sebastian, comme si il faisait une caricature d'un vieux Boys band ringard était un bonheur.

_** Oh baby, **_  
_** All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)**_  
_** Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)**_  
_** Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)**_  
_** But now since I've seen you in his arms**_  
_** Oohoo**_

_** All I want...**_  
_** All I need...**_  
_** All I want!**_  
_** All I need!**_

_** Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)**_  
_** Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!)**_  
_** (I want you back)**_  
_** Yeah oh baby, **_  
_** I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)**_  
_** But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)**_  
_** Yeah oh baby, **_  
_** I need one more chance, hah**_  
_** (To show you that I love you)**_  
_** Oh, baby! **_  
_** Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)**_

_** Oh I do now (I want you back)**_  
_** Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)**_  
_** Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)**_  
_** Na na na na (I want you back) **_

La musique se termina, Blaine et Kurt applaudirent à tout rompre, accompagné par les invités qui un peu choqué montraient moins d'enthousiasme que toute la troupe d'amis.

- Alors Blaine ? demanda Sebastian avec un sourire.

- Dans tes rêves surement, répondit Blaine en lui faisant un sourire.

Sebastian rigola avant de se reprendre.

- Ne soyez pas choqué mesdames et messieurs, ces deux là ont l'habitude et ils sont juste fous de moi.

Il tourna son regard de nouveau vers Blaine et Kurt.

- Et je vous aime aussi les gars, dit-il en souriant.

Cette dernière petite phrase n'était pas du tout sur le ton provocant et blagueur habituel, mais c'était dit d'une manière tendre et sa voix était chargée d'émotions.

- On t'aime aussi, murmura Kurt avec un sourire.

Sebastian sourit fièrement avant de descendre de la scène, suivit par David.

- Il y a encore deux chansons, après notre petit concert sera terminé et on remettra la sono, expliqua Wes. Maintenant c'est au tour de la belle et magnifique Santana Lopez !

Santana monta sur scène, le sourire aux lèvres et prit le micro des mains de Wes.

- Ok, avant de chanter ma chanson je voudrais juste dire un petit mot. Je souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur possible aux deux gays mariés ici présents, dit-elle en montrant Blaine et Kurt du doigt. Je vous souhaite une bien grande famille avec plein de petits bambins avec les poils de moutons de Blainey ou les habits de princesses de Hummel, tout ça assemblés je vous jure que ça donnera de beaux gosses tiens. Ah oui et ... J'espère avoir un aussi beau mariage avec Brittany un jour, continua-t-elle en souriant. Bref, la chanson, alors pour moi c'est un peu comme Berry tout à l'heure. Dès que je l'ai entendu je me suis dit, ça c'est pour mes gays préférés. Je sais que Porcelaine a toujours rêvé de chanter ça à Blainey mais qu'il n'a jamais osé. Je le fais pour toi Hummel aujourd'hui, tu me remercieras plus tard.

_**Na na na, come on**_  
_**Na na na, come on**_  
_**Na na na na na, come on**_

Dès qu'il entendit les notes, Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite la chanson, mais avant de dire quoique ce soit, il attendit d'entendre Santana chanter, peut-être qu'elle avait changé les paroles ?

_**Na na na, come on, come on, come on**_  
_**Na na na na, come on**_  
_**Na na na, come on**_  
_**Na na na na na, come on**_  
_**Na na na, come on, come on, come on**_  
_**Na na na na**_

_**Feels so good being bad**_

Ou pas ...

_**There's no way I'm turning back**_

- Oh non c'est pas possible ... gémit Kurt, ne me dis pas ...

- Elle n'a pas osé quand même ? coupa Blaine choqué.

_**Now the pain is my pleasure**_  
_**Cause nothing could measure**_

_**Love is great, love is fine**_  
_**Out the box, out of line**_  
_**The affliction of the feeling**_  
_**Leaves me wanting more**_

_**Cause I may be bad**_  
_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_  
_**Sex in the air**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**I love the smell of it**_

- Fais quelque chose, s'exclama Kurt en remuant le bras de Blaine.

- Je ne peux pas la stopper ! On n'a rien arrêté pour Seb, on peut pas faire ça ...

_**Sticks and stones**_  
_**May break my bones**_  
_**But chains and whips**_  
_**Excite me**_  
_**[X2]**_

- Blaine mon père ... Il est ici, gémit Kurt en regardant la scène avec des yeux paniqués.

Blaine tourna la tête vers Burt et en effet, il avait l'air assez choqué de ce qu'il entendait.

- Ça pourrait être pire non ? dit Blaine d'une petite voix.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner ses yeux vers la scène, pour bien fusiller du regard Santana qui elle avait le sourire aux lèvres face à la réaction de ses amis.

_**Na na na, come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_

_**Love is great, love is fine**_  
_**Out the box, out of line**_  
_**The affliction of the feeling**_  
_**Leaves me wanting more**_

_**Cause I may be bad**_  
_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_  
_**Sex in the air**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**I love the smell of it**_

Maintenant, Blaine souriait. Il rigolait même à certain passage quand il voyait la tête de Kurt et les grimaces qu'il faisait. Il fut frappé par ce dernier à plusieurs reprises ce qui le faisait encore plus rire étant donné le thème de la chanson. Quand il fit part de ça à l'oreille de Kurt, ce dernier rougit comme jamais et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_**Sticks and stones**_  
_**May break my bones**_  
_**But chains and whips**_  
_**Excite me**_

_**Na na na, come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_

_**S...S...S**_  
_**And**_  
_**M...M...M**_  
_**S...S...S**_  
_**And**_  
_**M...M...M**_

- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'à ce point, mon père va faire annuler notre mariage et retirer toutes les belles choses qu'il a dites pendant son discours, grogna Kurt en croisant le regard de son père.

Ce dernier le regardait avec de grands yeux et le questionnait du regard. Kurt se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant de ça.

_**Oh**_  
_**I love the feeling**_  
_**You bring to me**_  
_**Oh, you turn me on**_

- Je ne sais pas toi en tout cas, murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, mais moi cette chanson me donne envie de toi là tout de suite.

_**It's exactly what**_  
_**I've been yearning for**_  
_**Give it to me strong**_

Kurt tourna les yeux vers Blaine et croisa son regard.

- Je te déteste, dit-il en gesticulant.

Blaine rigola et entoura ses bras autour de lui.

_**And meet me in my boudoir**_  
_**Make my body say ah, ah, ah**_

_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_

Blaine colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Kurt, vérifia que personne ne les regardait et chanta les paroles dans un murmure pour Kurt.

_**Cause I may be bad**_  
_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_  
_**Sex in the air**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**I love the smell of it**_  
_**Sticks and stones**_  
_**May break my bones**_  
_**But chains and whips**_  
_**Excite me**_  
_**[x2]**_

Kurt retint son souffle et tenta de rester de marbre, même si cela devenait difficile étant donné qu'il avait le souffle chaud de Blaine dans son oreille et son cou. Par chance après que le refrain soit terminé, il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna un peu de lui. Kurt remarqua le sourire sur ses lèvres, il savait très bien que Blaine s'était rendu compte qu'il avait réussi à faire passer l'effet qui voulait.

_**Na na na, come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it**_  
_**Like it**_

_**S...S...S**_  
_**And**_  
_**M...M...M**_  
_**S...S...S**_  
_**And**_  
_**M...M...M**_  
_**S...S...S**_  
_**And**_  
_**M...M...M**_  
_**S...S...S**_  
_**And**_  
_**M...M...M**_

- Merci pour cette magnifique chanson, s'exclama au micro Wes mort de rire à la fin de la chanson. Je suis sûr que papa Hummel a apprécié !

- Wes ! s'indigna Kurt.

Wes rigola un bon coup avant de se reprendre tandis que Santana quittait la scène en vitesse. Blaine remarqua avec étonnement qu'en fait, il n'y avait aucun de leurs amis dans la salle.

- Désolé Kurt. Bref, c'est parti pour la dernière chanson.

Sur ces simples mots, il s'installa au piano et commença les premières notes.

Rachel entra sur scène et débuta la chanson.

_**Mmm... Ohhh**_  
_**We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear**_

Quinn entra sur scène à son tour pour continuer. Elle prit la main que Rachel lui tendait en souriant.

_**But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay**_

Puis ce fut au tour de Finn d'arriver sur scène. Il prit la main tendu de Quinn puis se tourna vers la salle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère et l'homme qui maintenant était son mari. Il vit Kurt qui entourait son bras autour de la taille de Blaine et ce dernier qui l'embrassait sur le dessus de la tête. Et il sourit, en voyant ces simples gestes.

_**And you don't have to go through this on your own**_  
_**You're not alone**_

Santana et Brittany firent leur entrée main dans la main en chantant à l'unisson et en rejoignant la ligne qui commençait à se former.

_**You have more friends than you know**_  
_**Some who surround you**_  
_**Some you are destined to meet**_  
_**You'll have more love in your life**_

Mercedes et Sam les rejoignirent eux aussi en chantant tous les deux ensemble.

_**Don't let go, give it time**_  
_**Take it slow**_  
_**Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow**_

Tina et Mike arrivèrent à leur tour sur scène, avec de grands sourires aux lèvres.

_**It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay**_  
_**You have more friends than you know**_

David et Sebastian firent leurs entrées, fidèles à eux même, David qui souriait et Sebastian qui faisait un clin d'oeil au couple. Kurt ne put se retenir de rigoler à travers ses larmes.

_**Be brave, be strong,**_  
_**You are loved, you belong**_

Matt arriva à son tour, en souriant tandis que Rachel faisait les coeurs.

**Some day soon (Some day soon),**  
**You will see (You will see)**

Sugar entra sur la scène par derrière en poussant le fauteuil d'Artie, en chantant tous les deux, même si il était clair qu'on entendait beaucoup plus la voix de Artie.

_**You're exactly**_  
_**Who you're supposed to be**_

Pour le plus grand étonnement de Kurt et Blaine, Mr Shuester fit son entrée sur scène en chantant lui aussi tandis que Mercedes faisait les coeur. Il rejoignit la longue lignée qui était déjà présente.

_**And you don't have to go through this on your own**_  
_**You're not alone**_

Et à ce moment là, toutes la lignée présente sur scène chantèrent tous ensemble le refrain, main dans la main en regardant Blaine et Kurt. Puck et Karofsky montèrent sur scène à leur tour pour se joindre aux autres.

_**You have more friends than you know**_  
_**Some who surround you**_  
_**Some you are destined to meet**_  
_**You'll have more love in your life**_  
_**Don't let go**_

Rachel chanta la suite tandis que Matt, Sam et Mercedes faisaient les coeurs.

_**Give it time**** (Give it time)**_  
_**Take it slow ****(Take it slow)**_  
_**Those who love you the most,**_  
_**It's gonna be okay ****(gonna be okay)**_  
_**You have more friends than you know**_

Puck chanta à son tour.

_**Be who you are learn to forgive**_  
_**It's not about who you love**_  
_**But how you live**_

Et une nouvelle fois, toute la bande d'amis entama le refrain à l'unisson.

_**You have more friends than you know **_  
_**Some who surround you**_  
_**Some you are destined  
**_

_**You'll have more love in your life**_  
_**Don't let go, give it time **_  
_**Take it slow  
Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow**_

Wes qui était toujours au piano qui coupait la ligne formée par le groupe d'amis, chanta à son tour.

_**It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay.** _

Avant que la dernière phrase de la chanson soit chantée de nouveau par tout le monde.  
_**  
You have more friends than you.. know**_

Ce fut Santana qui chanta la dernière phrase.

_**It's gonna be okay**_

Toute la salle applaudit, Kurt et Blaine séchèrent leurs larmes avant de monter sur scène pour serrer dans leurs bras leurs amis. Il fallut un long moment pour que tout le monde est la chance d'enlacer à la fois Blaine et Kurt. Puis Kurt attrapa le micro et se tourna vers les invités.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr aucun d'entre vous a des personnes aussi formidables dans sa vie, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Vous faites tous des discours depuis le début de la soirée, mais là je voulais à mon tour vous dire quelque chose.

Il se tourna alors vers ses amis sans pour autant tourner le dos aux invités.

- Chacun d'entre vous à sa propre manière a joué un rôle dans le fait que Blaine et moi sommes réunis pour fêter notre mariage aujourd'hui. Et pour ça ... Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant. Vous êtes des personnes formidables et je vous aime tous à un point inimaginable.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt qui tenait le micro pour l'approcher de sa bouche à son tour.

- Merci d'être qui vous êtes, ne changez jamais, restez comme vous êtes et sachez que vous allez avoir une place dans nos vies pour un bon bout de temps encore. Je vous aime aussi.

- Ooooohhh, s'exclama David.

- Berry, la phrase est à toi, rigola Puck.

- CALIN GENERAL ! hurla Rachel en souriant.

Ce fut le chaos mais ils arrivèrent à leur but en se prenant tous ensemble dans les bras en même temps sous les applaudissements des invités.

Après cela, la sono se remit en marche, des musiques défilèrent, les couples sur la piste de danses aussi. Blaine, Kurt, Quinn et Rachel étaient assis dans un coin en train de discuter quand Wes arriva pour les couper.

- Quinn ? appela-t-il.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et quand elle vit Wes son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien venir danser ?

Rachel, Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un sourire sous la scène adorable qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

- Euh .. Oui ... Je ...bafouilla Quinn en tournant son regard vers Rachel.

- On continuera notre discussion tout à l'heure, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil discret. Va !

- Ok, répondit-elle en se levant et en attrapant la main tendue de Wes.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la piste où Wes entoura ses bras autour de Quinn pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Bafouiller quand je te demande de venir danser ? commença Wes en souriant.

- Tu m'as pris de court, on ne s'est pas parlés depuis le début de la cérémonie donc ... s'expliqua Quinn en baissant les yeux.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il ne faut pas regarder ses pieds quand on danse, mais son partenaire Quinn.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit le premier soir où on s'est rencontrés ? demanda Wes.

Quinn hocha la tête. Wes quand à lui leva les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle le dise.

- Que je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une histoire à distance, que ce serait trop compliqué.

- Et ... ?

- Et que c'était dommage parce que tu me plaisais ... dit-elle plus doucement cette fois-ci.

**xxxx**

- Alors ? Alors ? s'exclama David en arrivant vers Blaine, Kurt et Rachel qui regardaient Quinn et Wes danser.

Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'eux.

- Rien de neuf, ils ne font que danser pour l'instant, informa Kurt.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit ?

- Tu crois qu'on a posé des micros sur lui ou quoi ? sourit Blaine.

- Mmh en effet, grommela David en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

- En tout cas quoiqu'il dise ça a l'air de marcher parce que Quinn est toute gênée, c'est trop chou ! déclara Rachel.

**xxxx**

- Depuis une semaine tu vis à New-York Quinn, et je vis à New-York depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, continua Wes.

- Je sais ... répondit Quinn dans un souffle.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis que tu es à New-York ...

- Je suis désolé Wes c'est juste que ... Je n'ai pas eu de relations sérieuses depuis Puck et ... C'est le père de Beth tu sais ... Et je ..J'ai la trouille c'est tout.

- Je savais que c'était ça ... soupira Wes en prenant le visage de Quinn entre ses mains. On peut y aller petit-à-petit tu sais ...

- On a déjà couché ensemble plusieurs fois Wes, rigola Quinn. Y aller doucement je crois que c'est un peu raté pour nous.

- Non, parce que cette fois-ci ça sera différent. Je vais t'emmener à un rendez-vous. Je vais t'inviter au restaurant un soir, on va parler de nous pour se connaître beaucoup plus, et à la fin du repas, je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à ta porte, je t'embrasserai pour te dire au revoir. Et je te rappelerai juste après avoir passé ton immeuble parce que ta voix me manquera. C'est bien ce qu'il se passe dans les premiers rendez-vous ?

Quinn regarda Wes avec un grand sourire.

- Et il faudra que j'attende jusqu'à la fin du rendez-vous pour que tu m'embrasses ?

- Oui Quinn Fabray, ça sera un vrai rendez-vous donc ... On fera en sorte que ce soit dans les traditions.

- Et si j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses maintenant on fait comment ?

- Tu veux dire ... Là ? Maintenant tout de suite ? Ici ? bafouilla Wes prit de court.

- Et ben, ton beau discours part en vrille dès que quelque chose d'imprévu se passe, rigola Quinn. Oui là tout de suite j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.

- Si je le fais, c'est juste parce que tu es magnifique et que j'ai envie de le faire depuis que je t'ai vu aujourd'hui. Mais demain on recommence à zéro comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Deal, affirma Quinn avec un sourire.

**xxxx**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on matte ? demanda Sebastian en arrivant à la hauteur de David, Blaine, Kurt et Rachel qui regardaient la piste de danse avec grand intérêt.

- Quinn et Wes, répondit Kurt.

- C'est quoi l'histoire entre les deux ?

- Pour faire en abrégé: Wes craque sur Quinn, Quinn craque sur Wes. Sauf que Quinn ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation à distance quand elle était à Yale. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'elle venait à New-York elle finissait dans le lit de Wes, expliqua Blaine.

- Mais c'est plus que ça pour Wes, qui est dingue d'elle mais qui ne voulait pas lui dire sachant qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux entre eux à cause de la distance, ajouta David.

- Mais ça c'est ce que Quinn dit à Wes, mais en vrai, maintenant qu'elle habite à New-York avec nous, elle n'est pas entrée en contact avec lui parce qu'elle avait peur de s'engager avec quelqu'un. La dernière fois c'était avec Puck qui la mis enceinte, finit Rachel.

- Vous venez de me faire le résumé de quel épisode d'Amour Gloire et Beauté en fait ? demanda Sebastian qui n'avait pas tout compris à l'explication.

- Et je te dis Seb, ce n'est que l'abrégé ! rétorqua Blaine.

- Mais c'est pas croyable on pourrait écrire une série avec toutes vos ...

- Ils s'embrassent ! coupa Kurt en montrant du doigt le couple qui en effet s'embrassait au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Santana me doit des sous ! s'exclama Rachel en se levant pour aller voir cette dernière.

- Rach a parié ? s'étonna Kurt en rigolant.

- David ... commença Blaine.

- Mec on peut peut-être s'arranger non ?

- Nope.

- Merde, dit-il en sortant un billet de son porte-feuille.

- Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt choqué. Rassure-moi le pari n'est pas une de tes passions secrètes que j'apprends seulement quand je suis marié avec toi ?

- Non, rigola Blaine en récupérant le billet de la main de David. On va danser ? demanda-t-il à Kurt.

- Mouais ... grommela ce dernier.

Ils dansèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si leur pas de danses étaient assez restreints dû au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser. Blaine chuchotait des choses à l'oreille de Kurt qui le faisait glousser et rougir. Il finissait par mettre sa tête dans le cou de Blaine qui adorait ça et qui faisait donc exprès de continuer. Mais la musique se coupa d'un seul coup. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et tournèrent les yeux vers la scène où Santana était debout.

- Bon les gays ! On a une dernière surprise pour vous, déclara-t-elle au micro.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Kurt en tournant la tête vers Blaine.

Blaine haussa les épaules, il n'était pas plus au courant que lui.

- A tous les mariages, il y a un cadeau non ? Et putain ce cadeau je le garderai bien pour moi. Aller, venez me rejoindre.

Kurt et Blaine obéirent et rejoignirent Santana sur la scène sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait.

- Dans ces deux enveloppes se cache votre cadeau, toutes les personnes ici ont mis un petit quelque chose dedans, dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe à Blaine et une autre à Kurt. Je laisse les invités décompter à partir de 5, j'aime le côté dramatique que ça donne !

Tout le monde rigola, y comprit Kurt et Blaine. Puis le décompte commença.

- 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

Kurt et Blaine ouvrirent chacun leur enveloppe. Les deux garçons restèrent choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Blaine en écarquillant les yeux.

- Yep. Vous ne rêvez pas, 5 jours à Hawaï pour vous la semaine prochaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Kurt en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Blaine lui se jeta sur Santana pour la prendre dans ses bras ce qui fit rire cette dernière.

- Ouah Blainey, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai mis le plus tu sais !

Blaine s'éloigna d'elle en rigolant avant de prendre le micro.

- Je crois que je parle au nom de nous deux quand je dis qu'on vous aime et que vous êtes les meilleurs. Merci pour tout.

De grands applaudissements se firent entendre. Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et l'embrassa passionnément sur scène.

Tous les deux ne pouvaient plus attendre ces 5 jours de paradis qui allaient s'offrir à eux.

* * *

Pour les chansons, c'est _A Thousand Year_ de Christina Perri qui est chanté par Rachel et Matt, _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls par les filles, _I want you back_ des Jackson 5 chanté par Sebastian, _S&M_ de Rihanna chanté par Santana, et _You Have More Friends than you know_ chanté par tout le monde (j'ai eu un vrai coup de coeur pour cette chanson et je trouvais qu'elle allait bien pour ici :P)

Le dernier chapitre sera donc sur leur voyage de noce ;) Et ce sera aussi la fiiin ...


	31. Chapter 31

Bon et ben voilà le dernier chapitre ... ça fait bizarre ...

Avec un peu de retard encore une fois, désolé ^^ Pour tout ce qui est remerciement c'est à la fin :)

Pas mal de Lemon dans ce chapitre et une sorte d'épilogue à la fin :D

**Klaine4ever:** Merciiiii je suis contente qu'il te plaise :)

**FanDeTaFic**: Aaah je suis contente que le mariage t'ai plu, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'important donc ... :) Oui je voulais quand même que Sebastian et Santana restent fidèles à eux-mêmes voilà pourquoi j'ai mis ces chansons pour eux xD Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé de nombreuses fois, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ton avis à chaque fois ! Bisouuus !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy**: Ooohhh merciii ! Oui c'était important qu'il y ait une dernière vrai confrontation avec le père de Blaine et je voulais que ce soit Kurt cette fois ! Merciii pour toutes tes reviews vraiment ! :)

**Guest:** Oooohhh merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait trop plaisir tout ce que tu me dis :') Avoir des reviews comme ça jusqu'au dernier moment ça me touche énormément ! Merciiiiiii et j'espère que le dernier chapitre de ne décevra pas !

**Klaine. ChrisandMe:** Hahaha ;) Je voulais de vrais longs discours, je ne te cache pas que j'ai mis du temps à les écrire tous xD Que ce soit celui de Katherine, de Burt, de Kurt ou de Blaine, ça a pris du temps ^^ Je suis contente que tout t'ait plu ! Merciiii pour toutes tes reviews à chaque fois :')

**clairepistache:** Hey ;) Mdr je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas et que je suis super contente de voir que j'arrive à faire passer ça, y'a rien qui peut me faire plus plaisir :') Oh si tu penses que ça a manqué de Lemon ... Je pense que tu seras heureuse avec celui là xD Et t'inquiète pas on est toutes perverses en ce qui concerne Klaine, moi la première :P Je t'envoie pleins de coeur en retour, et je te remercie d'avoir reviewé autant cette fic, un énoooormeee merciiiii ! Bisouuuus

**fandelavi:** Bon et bien finalement tu auras eu du Mattchel jusqu'au bout :) Merciii beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**camilleanderson:** Merciiii :') ça me touche beaucoup tout ça ! Je suis une grande romantique donc ... J'étais obligée de faire du Klaine romantique xD Je suis contente de voir que tout t'a plu, j'espère que ça sera le cas aussi pour la fin !

**jonzac:** Merciiii ... Et pourtant il le faut bien malheureusement :)

**boudreaulavoiemariealexandra:** Il y a une sorte de prologue à la toute fin du chapitre ... :) Mais je te ne cache pas que ton idée est juste parfaite :') Mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée pour la fin :D

**Elran:** Ohh wooww :') ! Merciii pour tout, j'espère que la fin te plaira aussi et ne te décevrai pas ! Ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça en tout cas ! Merci !

**Littlemisscris:** Heeeyyy ! Oui j'ai l'habitude de tes reviews toutes fofolles et c'est pour ça que je les aime xD Bon et ben je suis contente de voir que le mariage t'a plu ! Oui pour le Lemon, ton petit coeur de perverse sera comblée dans ce dernier chapitre avec beaucoup de Lemon ou melon comme ton portable le préfère xD Hahaha ben heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider pour ton cour d'SVT :P Vaut mieux pas dire à ta prof comment ça se fait hein ... Là pour le coup elle va te prendre sur pour une perverse et moi surtout par la même occasion bon même si elle ne me connait pas xD Bisouuuuuus !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Hahahahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire à reviewé en plusieurs fois xD J'avoue que ça va me manquer d'écrire du Matt aussi :) Aaaaah le fait que tu dises que Santana et Matt vont te manquer ... ça marque vraiment la fin du truc ça fait TROP bizarre :( Mdrrr j'y penserai pour une prochaine fois xD Quoique ... Tu ne ferais peut-être pas une très bonne maîtresse de cérémonie pour Klaine, parce que je connais très bien la partie hystérie de la teamperverse xD Si tu te mets à pleurer en plein milieu d'un discours ... oopsss :P Merciiii j'ai vraiment galéré pour les voeux et discours je ne te dis pas combien de fois je les ai réécris :D Hahaha je vois très mal Santana rester de marbre si quelqu'un s'oppose au mariage :D Aaah je savais que tu ne réagirais pas très bien à la venu du père de Blaine ^^ mais bon j'avais cette scène en tête depuis un moment, pour bien clore toutes les relations entre eux et surtout je voulais une confrontation avec Kurt ! J'adore aussi la version jarley de Thousand Years mais pour moi c'était tellement une chanson pour Klaine que je n'ai pas résisté ... ;) Mdrrr mais je te jure j'ai eu comme un flash en écoutant Wanna Be un jour et je me suis trop imaginer Kurt avec les filles en train de délirer dessus et je me suis ça je ne dois pas passer à côté xD Pareil j'adore la version de "I want you back" elle est juste énorme ! J'aurais trop aimé qu'elle soit dans l'épisode aussi ! Y'a une place pour nous dans le calin, il y en aura toujours une :) Héhéhéhéhé il va y avoir de quoi satisfaire ton côté pervers pour ce chapitre, enfin ... J'espère xD Merci merci encore une fois pour tes longues reviews que j'adore (la preuve je ne pouvais pas publier ce chapitre sans l'avoir xD), merci d'avoir été là à chaque fois :')

Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre :)

* * *

Blaine et Kurt étaient enfin dans l'avion pour Hawaï. C'étaient Finn et Burt qui les avaient accompagné à l'aéroport ce jour là. Ils avaient passé noël en famille tous ensemble et le couple était maintenant entièrement prêt pour le séjour paradisiaque qui allait s'offrir à eux. Rachel, qui était au courant de la surprise, comme tout le monde mis à part le couple, avait amené discrètement leurs affaires d'été dans une valise pour qu'ils aient de quoi faire pour leur voyage. Kurt avait râlé, parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment pris ce qu'il aimait le plus, mais il la remercia tout de même pour le geste. Il ne se voyait quand même pas à Hawaï avec un manteau, des gants et un bonnet donc l'idée de Rachel était la bienvenue. Et Blaine ne se voyait surtout pas là-bas sans maillot de bain. Rien que de l'imaginer sortir de l'océan, ses boucles mouillés, des gouttes dégoulinants sur son corps bronzé faisait déglutir Kurt et il devait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois pour se changer les idées. La veille au soir, Blaine n'avait rien arrangé quand il avait essayé le maillot de bain dans sa chambre, chez le père de avait eu de nouvelles images qui lui venait en tête et ... Son mari était plus que sexy. Ça s'était d'ailleurs terminé dans le lit avec Kurt qui enlevait avec force le maillot et Blaine qui gémissait des choses incompréhensibles en dessous de lui. Kurt resserra son étreinte sur l'accoudoir de son siège d'avion lorsque les images lui revinrent en tête. Blaine tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en le voyant tendu comme ça et prit cela sous le compte du stress du vol. Il approcha donc ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots rassurants mais cela ne l'aida en rien. Avec le souffle chaud de Blaine contre son oreille, Kurt avait maintenant littéralement envie de lui sauter dessus, peu importe le monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Blaine continua ce qu'il pensait être rassurant, et posa sa main sur le bas du ventre de Kurt puis la fit glisser derrière son dos. Kurt ne pouvait plus tenir, il lui prit le bras fermement et le repoussa. Blaine surpris le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- J'ai pas peur du vol Blaine, chuchota Kurt.

- Oh ? Désolé je pensais que c'était le cas, répondit Blaine d'une petite voix, vexé de s'être fait repoussé comme ça.

- Non Blaine ... Tu ne comprends pas, insista Kurt toujours en chuchotant.

Blaine leva les yeux pour questionner Kurt du regard. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit un regard explicite que Blaine comprit sur le champ. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant t'as compris, grommela Kurt au moment où il vit le sourire de Blaine.

- Pourquoi d'un coup comme ça ? demanda-t-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Parce que j'ai vu le steward.

- Pardon ? demanda Blaine alors que son sourire disparaissait.

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de sourire quand il vit Blaine regarder vers l'avant et l'arrière de l'avion à la quête du steward en question. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait que des hôtesses de l'air à bord. Il se tourna vers Kurt et vit que ce dernier rigolait.

- Je te déteste, grommela-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt en souriant avant d'embrasser Blaine sur le coin de la bouche. Et ... c'est parce que j'ai repensé à hier soir, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Vous avez réservé à quel nom monsieur ?

- Hummel-Anderson, déclara fièrement Blaine alors que Kurt souriait à côté de lui.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver à l'hôtel et se trouvait à la réception pour avoir leur chambre.

- Patientez juste quelques secondes le temps que je regarde ...

- Pas de problème, répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers Kurt qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et qui observait autour de lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réservé un truc comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi non plus ...

- Hummel-Anderson, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama la réceptionniste. Oh ! On nous a indiqué que c'était pour un voyage de noce ?!

- Oui, répondit Kurt.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Pour l'occasion, du champagne vous attend dans votre chambre. Laissez vos valises ici, un membre du personnel va vous les monter. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et les invita à la suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur.

- Première fois que vous venez ici ? demanda-t-elle en souriant alors qu'ils patientaient.

- Oui, répondit Kurt.

- J'espère que votre séjour se passera comme vous l'espérez ! dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton 10ème étage une fois qu'ils furent dedans.

- En voyant l'hôtel on est persuadés que notre séjour se passera encore mieux que ce qu'on avait prévu !

- C'était une surprise ? rigola la réceptionniste.

- Vous avez deviné, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas censée dire ce genre de choses, bon je l'avoue j'obéis très rarement aux règles, dit-elle en souriant, mais vous formez un très beau couple.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup, sourit Kurt.

- Mais de rien, ça venait du cœur. On y est, déclara-t-elle quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Elle traversa un long couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre 221. Elle ouvrit la porte avec la carte, Blaine et Kurt eurent le souffle coupé rien qu'en faisant un pas dans la chambre. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur l'océan et comme la nuit était tombée, le reflet de la lune sur l'eau éclairait la pièce, c'était tout juste magnifique. La réceptionniste alluma ensuite la lumière. Les yeux du couple s'écarquillèrent. Sur le lit, des pétales de fleurs étaient posées. Au milieu du lit, était placé un bac avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. La décoration de la chambre était superbe et elle ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel digne d'un palace.

- Voilà votre chambre. Le champagne comme promis, dit-elle en montrant le lit. La plage est privée, vous y avez donc accès quand vous voulez, jour comme nuit. Quand vous quittez l'hôtel, nous vous conseillons de poser la carte à la réception, cela évite tout risque de perte. Des activités et sorties sont organisées, il faut s'inscrire la veille si une vous intéresse. Sinon vous avez quelques prospectus sur la table de nuit, avec numéro de restaurants, de taxis, et des nombreuses activités que propose notre ville. Au dernier étage de l'hôtel, vous avez une salle de sport, un spa, une piscine couverte, des jacuzzis. Le bar est à côté de la piscine, il est ouvert jusqu'à 2h du matin et au dernier étage il y a un autre bar qui ouvre juste après, de 2h jusqu'à 6h du matin. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit ! Ah oui ! Tous les repas sont servis dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Ceux du soir sont servis à partir de 19h, heure où la piscine ferme, jusqu'à 21h, ceux du matin de 8h à 10h30 et ceux du midi de 12h à 14h. Comme tout à été compris dans votre voyage, vous n'aurez rien à vous soucier à payer en partant.

- Wow, déclarèrent Blaine et Kurt bouche-bé.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ça, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout, rigola Blaine.

- Et ben alors profitez-en, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites-moi signe, je suis responsable de votre étage.

- Super, merci beaucoup.

- De rien ! Dans quelques minutes vous aurez vos bagages qui vous seront amenés dans votre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous installer. N'oubliez pas le repas de ce soir.

- D'accord !

- Bonne soirée ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Merci ! répondit Kurt.

- Merci vous aussi, déclara Blaine en souriant.

Quelques secondes après, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre. Kurt regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, et vit la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il se dirigea là-bas et y entra. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Blaine en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Il comprit immédiatement. La salle de bain était immense. Il y avait deux lavabos, une grande glace au dessus d'eux. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas simplement qu'une douche, mais aussi une baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi.

- Oh putaain ! ne put se retenir Blaine.

- Tu y crois toi ?

- Non ! Et viens voir !

Il attrapa la main de Kurt pour le ramener dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et l'emmena sur le balcon qui donnait sur la vue magnifique de l'océan.

- Waw ... soupira Kurt en posant ses deux mains sur la rambarde.

Blaine se plaça derrière lui, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kurt appuya la sienne contre celle de Blaine et ils restèrent comme ça à admirer la vue.

- Je t'aime, murmura Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

Il tourna Kurt de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face. Ce dernier entoura ses bras autour de son cou en souriant. Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre et ils s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser mais furent coupés quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

- Je crois que nos bagages sont là, murmura Blaine.

Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller ouvrir.

**xxxxxx**

Après qu'ils aient mangé au restaurant tous les deux, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Il restèrent un moment sur le lit à discuter quand Blaine eut une idée soudaine.

- Viens avec moi ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille au bar ? Mais y'aura tout le monde tu crois pas qu'on sera plus tranquille ici ... Tous les deux ... ?

- Non viens, insista Blaine en lui prenant la main.

- J'ai pas envie de sortir Blaine, dit Kurt en essayant de faire passer son message.

- Viens avec moi.

- Mais ...

- Kurt.

- Ça va ! Je viens ... râla Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine voulait passer à côté d'un moment que tous les deux, dans une chambre d'hôtel magnifique, dans un endroit paradisiaque comme celui-ci.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre, à contrecœur pour Kurt qui ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de Blaine. Arrivés en bas, Blaine attrapa sa main, ils traversèrent le bar bondé, contournèrent la piscine et continuèrent jusqu'à la plage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Kurt impatient.

La plage était déserte, tout le monde était au bar. Blaine ne répondit pas à sa question et continua d'avancer, toujours main dans la main avec Kurt. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit un peu isolé. La nuit était tombée mais il faisait encore très chaud. Il regarda Blaine avec les sourcils froncés lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'adore la plage Blaine, mais on aurait pu la voir demain, quand il fait jour. Là on aurait pu être tranquillement tous les deux dans notre chambre ... Je comprends que le voyage t'ait fatigué et que peut-être tu as besoin de te détendre autrement que ... Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il fut coupé dans son monologue quand il vit Blaine enlever son tee-shirt et défaire le bouton de son short.

- Je me déshabille.

- Comment ça tu te déshabilles ? demanda Kurt.

- J'ai envie de me baigner Kurt.

- Mais ... Tu n'as pas mis de maillot de bain !

- Qui t'a dit que j'en avais besoin d'un ? sourit Blaine en enlevant son jean et son caleçon, se retrouvant totalement nu devant un Kurt bouche-bé. Ça te dit de me rejoindre ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant de lui.

- Bblaine ... On est sur une plage où tout le monde peut arriver à tout moment ...

- Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

- Et ben tu as ta réponse, et en plus, ça peut rendre les choses plus excitantes de savoir qu'on peut se faire choper à tout moment non ?

La bouche de Blaine était maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

- Déshabille-toi Kurt, chuchota-t-il.

Cette simple phrase envoya un long frisson dans tout le corps de Kurt et surtout il sentit son jean devenir assez serré au niveau de son entrejambe. Ça en devenait vraiment très désagréable.

- Nnon Bblaine. Je ... Je ne ppense ppas que ce soit une bbonne id...idée.

_Très convainquant Kurt. Bravo._

- T'es sûr de ça _Kurt_ ? demanda Blaine en pressant son corps contre le sien.

La manière dont Blaine venait de sortir son nom envoya un long frisson dans tout le corps de Kurt.

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui me dit le contraire, continua-t-il à son oreille en mettant sa main sur l'érection grandissante de Kurt à travers son jean.

- BBBlaiiine ... grogna Kurt.

- Tu vas te déshabiller ou il faut que je le fasse ? murmura Blaine d'une voix sensuelle.

_Non il n'y a pas moyen qu'on le fasse ici, les gens de l'hôtel peuvent arriver à tout moment._

Blaine passa sa main dans le jean de Kurt et caressa ses fesses.

_Oh et puis merde._

Kurt repoussa Blaine qui choqué, fit un pas en arrière, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais il comprit vite et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Kurt était en train d'enlever son tee-shirt. Il continua avec son jean. Mais quand il se retrouva en sous-vêtement, il lança un regard nerveux autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était là.

- Il n'y a que moi qui regarde le spectacle Kurt, déclara Blaine.

Kurt tourna le regard et vit le corps de Blaine nu face à lui, qui le regardait intensément. Il lui fallut juste ça pour enlever son caleçon et se retrouver complètement nu à son tour.

- Magnifique, déclara Blaine en se mordant les lèvres. Aller viens.

Il tendit la main vers Kurt qui l'accepta volontiers. Blaine le tira jusqu'à l'eau. Et pour son plus grand étonnement, elle n'était pas froide et plutôt agréable. Ils avancèrent donc main dans la main dans l'océan en silence. Une fois qu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'au niveau de la taille, Blaine attira Kurt dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu veux que je te dise mes fantasmes là tout de suite ? murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

Il resserra son étreinte et ils basculèrent tous les deux dans l'eau. Kurt entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine.

- Mmh ? marmonna-t-il.

- Alors le premier c'est de faire un bain de minuit avec toi.

- Vraiment ? sourit Kurt en collant son front au sien.

- Le deuxième, continua Blaine, c'est de te faire l'amour sur une plage à Hawaï.

- A Hawaï ? Vraiment ? C'est étonnant, rigola Kurt.

- Et ... Le troisième c'est de le faire dans un jacuzzi.

- Tu veux me dire pourquoi, comme par hasard, tous tes fantasmes peuvent se réaliser pendant ces 5 jours ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Mmmmh ... Ils s'adaptent avec l'endroit où on est je pense.

- Ça doit être ça.

- C'est quoi les tiens Kurt Hummel-Anderson? murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Kurt.

- Dis-moi tout.

- J'avoue que j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire sur la plage ... chuchota Kurt timidement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ...

- Y'en a bien d'autres non ?

- Je n'y ai pas trop pensé en fait ... Et je t'avouerai que ceux que tu m'as dit ... Ont l'air pas mal, rigola-t-il.

- Kurt. Je le vois dans tes yeux qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as envie de faire mais que tu ne me dis pas, sourit Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu me connais aussi bien ? gémit Kurt en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Blaine.

- Parce que je suis ton mari, rigola-t-il. Alors ?

- Je ... En fait, quand euh ... Elle a dit que ... Y'avait un ... Spa, et ben ... Non mais tu vas trouver ça ...

- Kurt, coupa Blaine. Dis-moi.

- Je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait faire des choses dans le sauna à une heure ou y'a personne, dit-il à une grande vitesse.

- Vraiment ? sourit Blaine.

- Tu trouves ça trop ?

- Pas du tout, je trouve ça ... Très excitant, murmura Blaine à son oreille. Pour quelqu'un qui a peur de se faire choper, tu m'étonnes.

- Je ... J'en sais rien si y'a personne je ne pense pas que ...

- Arrête, souris Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est une super idée. On a une liste de fantasmes à réaliser dans ces 5 jours. Putain Kurt tu devrais avoir des idées comme ça plus souvent.

- Si y'en a qui me viennent entre temps, je ne manquerai pas de te le faire savoir alors, déclara Kurt en rigolant.

- Tu as intérêt !

- On en a déjà réalisé un là tout de suite, murmura Kurt sur un ton séducteur.

- Mmh.

Blaine pressa le corps de Kurt un peu plus contre le sien afin que leurs torses soit collés l'un à l'autre et surtout qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre leurs lèvres. Blaine caressait le dos de Kurt sous l'eau tandis que ce dernier grognait contre ses lèvres et se frottait un peu plus à lui. Mais quelque chose le frôla sous l'eau et il fit un bon en s'éloignant de Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Un truc m'a frôlé, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'était bizarre je sais pas je ... Oh mon dieu je ... Je sais pas ce c'était !

- Kuurt ! déclara Blaine en se rapprochant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça devait surement être un poisson.

- Non ! c'était un autre truc ! ça se trouve c'était un truc super dangereux et on ne voit rien !

- Tu veux qu'on retourne sur la plage ? demanda Blaine en rigolant.

- Oui ! Et ne te fous pas de moi ! grogna-t-il.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, sourit Blaine avant de l'embrasser. Je te trouve adorable c'est tout, dit-il une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Mmmh. Aller, viens, répondit simplement Kurt en tirant Blaine en dehors de l'eau.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau vers leurs habits qui étaient éparpillés par terre. La plage était toujours déserte pour leur plus grand soulagement.

- On retourne dans la chambre ? demanda Kurt.

- Euh ... Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée que je traverse une foule avec ça ? demanda Blaine en montrant son érection bien apparente.

Kurt baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre car même si la peur qu'il avait eu dans l'eau avait un peu baisser son degrés d'excitation, la vue de Blaine le ramena tout de suite.

- Je crois que je peux y faire quelque chose, dit-il tout doucement.

Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Kurt était le premier d'entre eux deux à se soucier qu'ils se fassent surprendre. Quand il le vit s'agenouiller devant lui et prendre son érection dans sa main, il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir.

- Kurt tu crois vraiment que c'est ... Oh putain de merde ...

Kurt venait de sortir sa langue et de la passer à l'extrémité du sexe de Blaine. Ce dernier mit instinctivement ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt, pour l'inciter à continuer et surtout à aller plus loin. Il baissa les yeux et grâce à la lumière de la lune reflétée sur l'océan, il était capable de voir la langue de Kurt autour de son érection, il vit aussi que Kurt était en train de lui même assouvir ses envies et se caressait. Il dut fermer les yeux face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Et quand il sentit que Kurt le prenait dans sa bouche, Blaine sentit ses jambes trembler et son plaisir s'intensifier. Il tentait d'entrer plus profondément dans la bouche de Kurt. Et par le plaisir qu'il se donnait, Kurt grognait autour de son érection. Blaine était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait vraiment pas longtemps. Kurt accéléra ses mouvements de bouche, Blaine gémissait. Il entendait les cris et les rires du bar de l'hôtel au loin et quand il pensa au risque de se faire surprendre, l'excitation grandissait.

- Kuurt !

- Mmphh ...

Ce fut la seule réponse de Kurt et celle-ci envoya des vibrations dans tout le corps de Blaine. Le lieu atypique, la vue de Kurt à genoux en train de lui donner le plaisir dont il avait besoin mais aussi qui se donnait du plaisir à lui-même, Blaine se sentait de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Kurt continua ses mouvements, et leva les yeux vers Blaine qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Leur regards se croisèrent et Blaine aimait voir le regard de Kurt quand ils partageaient des moments aussi intimes que celui-là. Ses yeux étaient toujours remplis d'adoration, d'amour, de fierté mais aussi de désir, d'envie et d'excitation. Blaine fut incapable de sortir les mots qu'il avait envie, tout ce qui sortit fut un incompréhensible marmonnement. Puis son orgasme le frappa et il se libéra dans la bouche de Kurt. Ce dernier accéléra ses propres mouvements autour de son érection et se libéra lui même. Lorsqu'il enleva sa bouche de l'érection de Blaine, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le sable à ses côtés. Ils reprirent leurs esprits en restant l'un à côté de l'autre, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, mit ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrassa.

- On retourne vers l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Ils se rhabillèrent, et rejoignirent la piscine de l'hôtel ou de nombreuses personnes étaient encore présentes autour du bar.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

- Oui je veux bien !

- Je reviens, répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et alla lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Kurt sente un souffle chaud contre son oreille, il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Blaine mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Un homme d'à peu près son âge se tenait beaucoup trop près de lui.

- Salut toi, murmura l'inconnu à son oreille.

Kurt se sentait mal, il détestait avoir une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas si proche de lui, il avait envie que ce soit Blaine qui soit à ses côtés, pas un étranger qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tenta de sortir Kurt.

- Je peux faire autre chose aussi, continua l'homme en entourant son bras autour de sa taille.

Kurt avait envie de vomir, cet homme le dégoutait au plus haut point. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez. Il tenta de repousser son bras mais l'inconnu ne faisait que le tenir encore plus fermement.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu me résistais, je sais que tu as autant envie de moi que moi j'ai envie de toi, dit-il en commençant à poser ses lèvres sur la peau du cou de Kurt.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! s'énerva Kurt en tentant une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner de lui.

- Sinon quoi hein ?

- Sinon son mari va te casser la gueule jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te relever.

Kurt tourna la tête et vit Blaine avec deux cocktails à la main. Son regard était noir et il pouvait voir la rage dans ses yeux. Blaine se tourna vers la première personne à côté de lui et lui tendit les deux verres.

- Blaine ... commença Kurt car il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à le retenir. Dès qu'il eut les mains vides, il se rapprocha dangereusement de Kurt et de l'inconnu qui le tenait toujours.

- Ne lui fais pas répéter encore une fois. Tu le lâches tout de suite.

- Comme si j'avais peur de toi, rigola l'inconnu.

Blaine s'approcha encore plus de lui, il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de l'homme.

- Tu devrais. Pour l'homme que tu tiens comme ça, je serai capable de tuer.

Il continuait de regarder l'inconnu avec un regard noir et haineux, que Kurt n'avait vu que deux fois chez lui. La première c'était quand il avait surpris Karofsky en train de se forcer sur lui, et la deuxième quand son père l'avait frappé. Dans les deux cas, Blaine n'avait pas été capable de se contenir et ça avait été à chaque fois à quelqu'un d'autre de le stopper. A ce moment là, l'inconnu comprit qu'il ne devait pas aller chercher plus loin. Il lâcha Kurt avant de s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Kurt soupira de soulagement.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Blaine en l'attirant dans ses bras.

- Oui ça va, répondit Kurt en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Blaine.

Il avait besoin de sentir son odeur rassurante, de le sentir auprès de lui. Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains et colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre avant de lui chuchoter des mots rassurants. Après un moment, il se sépara de lui et le regarda sérieusement.

- Blaine, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ce regard.

- Lequel ?

- Celui où on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. Il fait vraiment flipper les autres.

- C'est exactement ce que je cherche. Il ne te fait pas flipper toi au moins ?

- Non. Moi ... Je le trouve extrêmement sexy, dit-il finalement en souriant.

- Oh, répondit simplement Blaine en souriant à son tour. Et je me suis amélioré avec les années, si c'était arrivé il a un ou deux ans, le mec n'aurait pas pu se relever. J'ai réussi à garder mon sang froid et quand quelqu'un s'en prend à toi, crois-moi il faut vraiment que je prenne sur moi.

- Je sais, et je suis fière de toi, murmura Kurt en caressant sa joue tendrement.

- Monsieur ? demanda quelqu'un en tapotant l'épaule de Blaine.

Blaine se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la femme à qui il avait tendu leurs verres.

- Oh ! dit-il en les récupérant. Désolé.

- Tout va bien ? Vous pouvez appeler la sécurité aussi, ils peuvent faire quelque chose si cet homme revient, dit-elle en tendant leurs verres à Blaine.

- Non je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas, rigola Kurt.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle. Il m'a aussi emmerdé tout à l'heure. Il est complètement bourré, je crois qu'il n'est même pas conscient de ce qu'il fait.

- Dites-le moi si ça recommence, que je fasse ce que j'ai envie de faire, déclara Blaine ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

- Blaine ! râla Kurt qui ne voulait surtout pas que Blaine s'engage dans une bagarre.

- Je parlais du regard que tu trouves sexy chéri rien de plus, répondit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme gloussa avant de les laisser tous les deux. Blaine et Kurt allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin avec leurs cocktails

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Blaine Hummel-Anderson, déclara Kurt après un moment.

- Dis-moi.

- J'aime que tu me protèges comme ça. Même si je préfèrerai que tu ne sois pas dans la violence. Mais ... Je me sens en sécurité dès que je suis auprès de toi.

- Quand je t'ai promis que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal, c'était pas des paroles en l'air Kurt.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit Blaine en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

**xxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla assez tôt et vit que Kurt était encore profondément endormi à côté de lui. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Puis quand il fut prêt, il descendit à la réception dans un but bien précis.

- Bonjour Mr Hummel-Anderson ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda la réceptionniste avec un grand sourire.

- En fait, je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez une plage avec très peu de monde, voir personne ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir ... Je suppose que c'est pour vous baignez ?

- En fait, pas vraiment ... On aimerait bien être tous les deux ... Avoir un peu d'intimité ...

La réceptionniste croisa le regard de Blaine et comprit tout de suite ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Oh pour ça ! J'ai la plage qu'il vous faut. Elle est interdite à la baignade parce qu'elle est trop dangereuse à cause des rochers. Donc les touristes ne la connaissent généralement pas. Pour les habitants d'ici, ils y sont seulement pour la pêche tôt le matin. Vous y allez en fin d'après-midi et vous n'aurez personne, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Je vais vous expliquer avec la carte où elle est au cas où le chauffeur du taxi ne la connaisse pas, elle est assez isolée.

Elle passa les 10 minutes suivantes à lui expliquer. Après cela il la remercia et rejoignit la chambre pour réveiller Kurt. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le lit. Kurt n'avait plus aucune couverture sur lui. Son corps nu était allongé sur le ventre et donnait à Blaine une pleine vue sur ses fesses. Il se mordit la lèvre et dut respirer un bon coup avant de rejoindre Kurt sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté. Il mit son doigt en bas du cou de Kurt et le descendit en zigzag tout le long de son dos.

- Il faut que tu te réveilles mon coeur ... Il est 9h45 et si on veut descendre déjeuner on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Mmmh, marmonna Kurt sans bouger.

Blaine embrassa son épaule gauche, puis l'autre. Il posa ensuite de nombreux baisers tout le long du dos de Kurt qui soupira dans l'oreiller.

- J'ai aussi prévu une très bonne activité sur une plage déserte en fin d'après-midi.

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna pour être face à lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Prépare-toi à ce que je te fasse l'amour sur une plage de Hawaï tout à l'heure.

Kurt mit ses mains derrière le cou de Blaine et l'embrassa passionnément. Blaine bascula sur Kurt et s'allongea complètement sur lui. Ils sentit l'érection matinale de Kurt qui se pressa contre la sienne qui commençait à se faire sentir.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit Kurt contre ses lèvres.

Blaine sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas me montrer un avant-goût ? demanda Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il dit cela en remuant les hanches de façon à ce que leurs érections bougent ensemble. Blaine eut besoin de se reprendre, il avait vraiment envie de Kurt mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il craque maintenant.

- Non, dit-il finalement.

- Non ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répéta Blaine. Parce qu'on a peu de temps devant nous et surtout parce que je veux qu'on fasse ça comme il faut tout à l'heure.

- Mais ...

- Donc ... Tu vas te lever, aller prendre une douche et ensuite on descendra tous les deux pour prendre nos petits déjeuners dans le restaurant. Aller hop, on se bouge, lui dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement une dernière fois avant de se redresser.

- Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi alors ?

- Non plus, c'est déjà fait pour moi.

- Ok, grogna Kurt en se levant et en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Blaine soupira et se décida à faire le lit pour s'occuper. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite l'eau couler et se demanda ce que Kurt était en train de faire mais il comprit vite lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de ce dernier. Blaine écarquilla les yeux et arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être avait-il halluciné ? Mais quand il entendit à nouveau ces bruits qu'il aimait tant, il comprit que non. Kurt était en train de se donner du plaisir sous la douche vu que Blaine avait refusé ses avances. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et continua de faire le lit pour s'occuper. Il termina quelques secondes après et il entendit les grognements de Kurt qui cette fois-ci s'étaient transformés en son prénom. Blaine frustré se laissa tomber sur le lit et mit ses mains sur son visage pour grogner à son tour. Il savait que Kurt faisait exprès d'être aussi bruyant pour, en quelque sorte, se venger. Blaine sentait que son jean devenait de plus en plus serrer au niveau de son entre-jambe et il dut lutter pour ne pas faire les quelques pas qui le séparait de Kurt. Il avait envie d'être celui qui donnait ce plaisir à Kurt mais il ne devait pas. Il voulait qu'ils attendent la fin de journée afin que leurs désirs soient au plus haut point. Mais à ce moment là, c'était vraiment difficile. Il entendit un gémissement plus aigu que les autres et il connaissait ça par cœur. Il savait que c'était parce que Kurt était proche. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour qu'il voit le magnifique visage de Kurt au moment où il se libérait. Si il se levait et allait dans la salle de bain maintenant, il verrait ce qu'il aimait tant regarder. Il entendit finalement le dernier grand et long gémissement de Kurt. Blaine prit le coussin et l'appuya contre son visage pour masquer le grognement de frustration qui échappa ses lèvres. Il entendit ensuite la douche commencer à couler et comprit que Kurt était en train de se laver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Blaine s'était redressé sur le lit et regardait de manière absente une brochure, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête. Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était complètement nu.

- Tu m'as tellement poussé dans la salle de bain que j'ai complètement oublié de prendre des habits, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il traversa la pièce en jouant de ses hanches de façon provocante. Blaine se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

- Quelque chose ne va pas chéri ? demanda Kurt alors qu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'agrandir et atteindre le dernier rayon du placard.

Blaine vit les muscles de son dos se tendre. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se lever et de plaquer Kurt contre le placard pour lui faire tout ce qui lui traversait la tête à ce moment même. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua que Kurt le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout va bien ?

- Les serviettes existent Kurt, grogna-t-il.

- C'est vrai ... Mais ... C'est pas très tentant, désolé.

Il s'habilla devant lui, Blaine regarda chacun de ses mouvements, une lutte intérieure se faisait sentir. Une fois qu'il fut complètement habillé, Kurt s'assit sur les genoux de Blaine et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- On va déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en lui chuchotant à son oreille.

- Rhhm ... Mmh... Oui, bredouilla Blaine qui tentait de se remmettre de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Kurt descendit son autre main le long de son torse avant de la poser sur son érection. Il le caressa par dessus le jean quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller vers la porte de la chambre.

- Et ben ? Tu viens ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut à l'entrée de la chambre alors que Blaine était resté figé sur le lit.

- Oui, grogna Blaine.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que tenir jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi, n'allait pas être aussi facile que ce qu'il pensait. Kurt allait se venger du fait qu'il ait refusé. Il le savait mais il aimait ce genre de jeu. _On verra qui gagnera_, se dit Blaine.

Le petit-déjeuner fut tout aussi séducteur. Du moment où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre à leur table, Kurt commença à jouer avec son pied pour provoquer Blaine. Il caressa tout d'abord son mollet, en gardant ce sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres. Blaine tenta de rester de marbre, mais c'était difficile.

- Je vais te faire craquer avant la fin de la journée Blaine, murmura Kurt.

- Je ne parierai pas sur ça chéri, répondit ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Cette fois-ci Kurt monta son pied jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Blaine qui laissa tomber sa fourchette dans un grand fracas.

- Kuurt, grogna-t-il.

- On verra ça ... dit-il en souriant et en laissant retomber son pied.

- Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda un serveur en s'approchant d'eux.

- Oui c'est rien, mon mari a juste du mal à garder le contrôle de temps en temps, répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Le serveur ne comprit pas grand chose. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et fit demi-tour. Ils continuèrent de déjeuner, Kurt continua de provoquer Blaine qui à un certain point ne pouvait se retenir de rougir ou de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Déjà que Kurt adorait ce petit jeu mais en voyant les réactions de Blaine qui étaient plus adorables les une que les autres cela lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer. Quand ils finirent de déjeuner, Kurt et Blaine sortirent du restaurant main dans la main, et traversèrent la réception de l'hotel. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la réceptionniste qui les avait accueilli la veille.

- Oh ! Bonjour vous deux, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Kurt.

- Re-bonjour, dit Blaine.

- Je suis Kathia, j'ai l'impression qu'on va beaucoup de se croiser, ça sera plus pratique.

- Moi c'est Blaine et mon mari ...

- C'est Kurt, je sais je me suis occupée de votre installation sourit Kathia. Je ne vous appelerai par vos prénoms que quand on est tous les trois, j'ai pas le droit normalement. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ?

_Chauffer mon mari jusqu'à ce qu'il craque_, eut envie de répondre Kurt.

- On n'a pas encore réfléchi, déclara Blaine.

- A part pour la fin d'après-midi, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil au couple.

- Exactement, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Vous ne sauriez pas à quelle heure il n'y a personne au sauna par hasard ? demanda soudainement Kurt.

Blaine se tourna pour le regarder et le questionna du regard.

- Généralement le soir à partir de 19h quand le restaurant est ouvert pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

- Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Passez une bonne journée et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites-moi appeler !

- D'accord merci Kathia, répondit Kurt.

- De rien ! A plus tard !

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'eux. Le couple monta donc dans sa chambre. Ils se changèrent en maillot de bain et redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard pour s'installer sur la plage. Ils prirent un parasol que l'hôtel prêtait et Kurt choisit un endroit isolé. Pour son plus grand soulagement les seules personnes qui étaient autour d'eux étaient un couple et ils avaient l'air assez occupé. Ils mirent leurs serviettes l'une à côté de l'autre, installèrent le parasol et Kurt sortit les crèmes solaires.

- Une crème à 50 sérieux ? rigola Blaine. Mais tu ne vas pas bronzer comme ça !

- Je ne vais surtout pas cramer, grogna Kurt. Tu as vu ma peau ? C'est pas pour rien que certains m'appelaient "Blanche neige" au lycée !

Blaine arrêta de rigoler et regarda Kurt.

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- T'es simplement magnifique comme ça.

- Blaine je ...

- Non. Aucun argument possible, déclara Blaine en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. J'aime ta peau et je te le prouverai tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Kurt sourit à ses mots et caressa sa joue tendrement.

- A moins que tu craques avant, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Kurt se mit ensuite de la crème solaire et demanda à Blaine de lui en mettre dans le dos. Une idée le submergea une fois qu'il eut fini.

- Laisse-moi te mettre de la crème, demanda Kurt.

- Non je ne mets pas de la 50 moi ! s'exclama Blaine.

- Mais non ! Je t'ai pris de la 20 pour toi.

- Ok.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

- Hein ? Mais je l'ai fait quand tu étais assis moi !

- Dommage pour toi. Couche-toi sur le ventre Blaine, ordonna Kurt.

Blaine obéit et regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Kurt s'installa au-dessus de lui et mit de la crème solaire sur ses mains. Il les positionna ensuite sur le milieu du dos de Blaine avant de les remonter jusqu'à ses épaules sensuellement.

- Kuuurt. C'est juste de la crème solaire !

- C'est tout un art d'en mettre Blaine, murmura Kurt en se penchant pour être proche de son oreille.

Il continua donc de masser le dos de Blaine avec la crème solaire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de lui et vit que les personnes qui normalement étaient à côté d'eux devaient être dans l'eau car les serviettes étaient vides. Kurt en profita donc pour aller un peu plus loin. Il monta ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Blaine et les descendit petit à petit, en caressant sa peau. Il ne s'arrêta pas au niveau du bas du dos comme à chaque fois mais descendit encore plus bas. Il passa ses mains dans le maillot de bain de Blaine pour caresser ses fesses du bout des doigts. Blaine grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Kurt pouvait sentir qu'il luttait pour ne pas relever ses fesses sous son toucher. Kurt regarda une nouvelle fois autour et de lui et vit qu'ils étaient toujours seul. Il pressa donc son sexe contre les fesses de Blaine à travers leurs maillot de bain, mais cela suffit à Blaine pour enfoncer sa tête dans sa serviette et relever les fesses pour être plus pressé contre lui.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier chéri ? provoqua Kurt en chuchotant à son oreille.

- Putain Kuuurt ! On est sur la plage, grogna Blaine.

- Oui mais il n'y a personne autour de nous. Tu veux quoi Blaine ?

- Rrien ... tenta-t-il de sortir.

- Tu es sûr ? Même pas ça ?

Kurt se releva un petit peu et descendit sa main dans le maillot de Blaine jusqu'en bas de ses fesses. Inconsciemment, Blaine écarta les jambes pour qu'il est accès à son entrée. Kurt installa le parasol de façon à ce que les personnes qui étaient dans l'eau ne les voit pas. Comme ils s'étaient un peu avancés sur la plage, c'était des buissons qu'il y avait derrière eux et qui séparaient l'hôtel de la plage, avec le parasol installé, personne ne les voyait.

- Kurt ... Kurt s'il te plait ...

- Je croyais que tu ne craquerais pas ? sourit Kurt.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, grogna-t-il.

- Tourne-toi, ordonna Kurt.

Blaine obéit et se tourna de façon à être sur le dos. Kurt était en train de sourire.

- J'ai gagné, dit-il finalement.

- En même temps tu as du talent, je dois l'avouer, sourit Blaine.

Kurt rigola avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, rythmés par leurs grognements. Kurt baissa ses mains et les mit dans le maillot de Blaine pour commencer à le caresser. Blaine surprit, arrêta de l'embrasser et se figea de plaisir, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés. Kurt commença des mouvements autour de son érection et Blaine ne put retenir un petit gémissement qui fut immédiatement bloqué par l'autre main de Kurt qu'il mit sur sa bouche.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est sur une plage, déclara Kurt en souriant.

- Mmppphh, tenta de sortir Blaine, empêché par la main de Kurt.

Blaine leva son bassin pour inciter Kurt à continuer. Ce dernier enleva sa main de sa bouche et la plaça plutôt sur sa taille pour le retenir. Il accélera ses mouvements sachant que vu la provocation qu'il avait subi depuis son réveil Blaine ne durerait pas longtemps. Il entendit au loin des voix se rapprocher et sut que le couple qui était installé sur les serviettes pas loin des leurs sortait de l'eau. Il continua donc ses mouvements et suça la peau du cou de Blaine, à l'endroit exacte en dessous de l'oreille où il perdait souvent le contrôle.

- Vas-y libère-toi pour moi Blaine ... chuchota Kurt contre ses lèvres en accélérant un peu plus ses mouvements.

Il sentait que Blaine était proche et il fallait absolument qu'il se libère avant le couple arrive. Il tenta un regard vers eux et vit qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser au bord de l'eau. Avec sa main qui était posée sur les hanches de Blaine, Kurt descendit le maillot de ce dernier jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les mouilla le plus possible, avant de les mettre contre l'entrée de Blaine qui le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Il écarta cependant les jambes et Kurt entra un doigt en lui, il accéléra ensuite ses mouvements autour de son érection.

- Oh mon dieu ... Kuuuurt, gémit Blaine.

- Shhut. Pas de bruit, je te demande juste de te laisser aller Blaine.

Il entra un nouveau doigt et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Blaine. Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit pendant que son orgasme le frappait et qu'il se libérait dans la main de Kurt. Les voix se rapprochèrent d'eux. Kurt enleva ses doigts de Blaine et remonta son maillot. Il se mit de dos aux serviettes du couple et regarda Blaine en se léchant les doigts de la main qui avait été autour de l'érection de Blaine. Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux et grogna doucement quand son sexe tenta de se durcir de nouveau dans son maillot de bain.

- On va se baigner ? demanda Kurt l'air de rien quand il eut fini avec un sourire.

- Kurt ... Tu vas finir par m'achever un jour, déclara Blaine en se levant et en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

**xxxxxx**

En fin d'après-midi, comme cela était prévu, Blaine et Kurt prirent un taxi pour rejoindre la plage que Kathia leur avait conseillé. Ils descendirent de la voiture une fois arrivés, et marchèrent sur le sable pour se trouver un coin tranquille et isolé. En effet, la plage était complètement déserte, les vagues s'écrasaient violemment contre les rochers et le couple comprit très bien pourquoi elle était interdite aux baigneurs. La plage était en pente, ils descendirent le plus près de l'eau possible et remarquèrent que si ils s'installaient là, la pente de sable les cachait du haut de la plage. Avec juste un regard ils se comprirent et posèrent leurs affaires. Blaine installa leurs serviettes tandis que Kurt se déshabillait pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Il sortit une nouvelle fois la bouteille de crème solaire et était sur le point de s'en mettre quand Blaine la prit de ses mains.

- Tu me laisses m'occuper de ça, dit-il en souriant.

Kurt sourit à son tour et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pour le rapprocher de lui. Blaine rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le tint par la taille et l'allongea sur la serviette en continuant de l'embrasser et en s'installant au-dessus de lui. Il commença à s'attaquer à son cou avec sa langue. Il traça son petit chemin du haut de son oreille qu'il mordilla jusqu'au bas de son cou, avant de sucer fermement sa peau et d'entendre Kurt échapper des petits gémissements. Kurt s'accrocha à son tee-shirt pour le remonter, il le tira au-dessus de la tête de Blaine, ce dernier dut se détacher de son cou pour pouvoir l'enlever. Il se retrouva donc torse-nu. Blaine colla sa peau contre celle de Kurt qui bascula sa tête en arrière quand il sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Blaine sur son cou.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure sur la plage ? demanda Blaine à son oreille.

- Ququoi ? tenta de sortir Kurt.

- Que je voulais te montrer que j'aimais ta peau telle qu'elle est.

- Oh !

Blaine sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de son menton, puis de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il léchait sa peau comme si il léchait une sucrerie et Kurt avait du mal à respirer. Blaine s'était installé à califourchon sur lui et tendit qu'il lui léchait la peau de son cou, il caressait son ventre du bout des doigts ainsi que ses flancs. Sa langue descendit ensuite sur son torse et s'arrêta au niveau de son téton qu'il prit entre ses dents et qu'il suça avidement. Kurt ne put retenir un long gémissement et balança ses hanches pour avoir un peu de friction sur le corps de Blaine qui était si proche mais à la fois trop loin de lui. Blaine posa une main ferme sur le bas de son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Blaine ... S'il te plait.

- Oh que non, il va falloir que tu patientes, répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

Après cette phrase, il se ré-attaqua au téton de Kurt et le suça une nouvelle fois. Kurt bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux. Son érection coincé dans son maillot de bain commençait vraiment à être douloureuse et ce que Blaine faisait commençait vraiment à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il avait besoin de se coller contre lui, de l'embrasser, de le sentir mais Blaine en avait décidé autrement. Il enleva sa bouche et posa des petits baisers sur sa peau avant de s'en prendre à son autre téton et de le sucer entre ses dents. Kurt gémit un peu plus fort et plaça sa main dans les boucles de Blaine auxquelles il s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Blaine releva ensuite la tête pour le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Kurt avait toujours sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine mais cette fois-ci il l'a déplaça jusqu'à sa joue pour la lui caresser tendrement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, leurs regards en disaient longs. Blaine se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis les descendit de nouveau sur son torse pour cette fois-ci s'attaquer à son ventre. Il lui lécha la peau, la suça et de temps en temps la mordilla tandis que Kurt gémissait de plus en plus fort en dessous de lui. Kurt était certain qu'il n'y avait pas une seule partie de sa peau sur tout son torse qui n'avait pas été recouverte par les lèvres de Blaine à un moment ou à un autre. Après cela, Blaine se redressa et attrapa la bouteille de crème solaire. Il en mit sur ses mains tandis que Kurt le regardait avec de grands yeux. Blaine lui sourit et posa ses mains en haut de son torse. Il commença à masser la peau de Kurt tout en bougeant ses hanches contre celles de Kurt, ayant pour résultat leurs érections qui se pressaient un peu plus l'une contre l'autre. Se fut au tour de Blaine de gémir et de fermer les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Si il continuait de bouger comme ça contre Kurt il prendrait le risque de se libérer à tout moment et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se stoppa et continua à masser la peau de Kurt avec la crème solaire.

- Ppourquoi tu ... Tu as arrêté ... De faire ça ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas duré longtemps, expliqua Blaine.

Il se leva un petit peu avant de demander à Kurt de se mettre sur le ventre, ce que ce dernier fit sans broncher. Blaine se rassit à califourchon sur lui et posa ses mains sur la serviette de chaque côté du corps de Kurt. Il se baissa et mit sa langue sur le haut de son cou et descendit tout le long de son dos en le léchant. Kurt remonta ses fesses inconsciemment contre l'érection de Blaine qui grogna quelque chose tout en continuant de lui lécher le dos. Il mit ensuite la crème solaire et le massa sensuellement du bout des doigts. Il sentait les frissons de Kurt et cela ne put que lui décrocher un grand sourire et l'inciter à continuer.

- Blaine ... Blaine s'il te plait ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurt ?

- Toi ... Je ... je peux plus ...

- Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait toute la journée à me provoquer comme ça ? demanda Blaine en chuchota cette phrase à l'oreille de Kurt. Tu t'en rends compte maintenant ?

- Je ... Oui ...

- J'avais envie de toi, je mourais d'envie de te faire gémir comme je le fais là, et toi tu continuais avec ce sourire sur les lèvres.

Blaine descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt en les passant dans son maillot de bain. Kurt gémit un peu plus fort au toucher et les leva.

- Blaiiine.

Blaine descendit le maillot de bain de Kurt afin de le lui enlever complètement.

- Tourne-toi, ordonna Blaine.

Kurt obéit sans broncher et se tourna pour faire face à Blaine qui enlevait son propre short et son maillot de bain. Ils furent donc tous les deux nus et Kurt mordit sa lèvre inconsciemment à la vue de son mari totalement nu devant lui. Ça avait beau faire des années qu'il le voyait ainsi, ça avait toujours le même effet pour lui. Blaine se pencha pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné où leurs langues furent entremêlées et leurs gémissements sortaient finalement dans des grognements. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaine se pencha vers le sac pour en sortir le tube de lubrifiant. Lorsqu'il vit ce que Blaine avait dans les mains, Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin avoir Blaine en lui et c'était tout ce dont il demandait à l'instant même. Blaine en mit sur ses doigts et descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entrée de Kurt. Ce dernier avait écarté les jambes au maximum, Blaine s'était installé entre. Il entra un doigt en lui et Kurt gémit à la fois de soulagement et de plaisir.

- T'as fait ça ce matin sous la douche ? demanda Blaine qui avait remarqué que Kurt était beaucoup moins étroit qu'à son habitude.

- Oui, confirma Kurt en souriant. Dommage pour toi non ?

Blaine entra un nouveau doigt en lui et Kurt gémit beaucoup plus fort. Blaine avait le contrôle et il aimait ça. Il bougea ses doigts en Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa prostate.

- Là Blaine ... Juste là s'il te plait !

Mais Blaine ne céda pas, il ne bougea plus ses doigts.

- Dommage pour moi tu disais ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua son petit sourire et ses yeux provocateurs. Il gémit de protestation, et ne put se retenir.

- Ne joue pas à ça Blaine parce que je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu auras des envies ou je ne sais pas quoi tu devras te mettre à genoux pour que je te fasse quoi que ce soit, dit-il en grognant.

Blaine sourit de plus belle et bougea ses doigts pour atteindre la prostate de Kurt ce qui le fit gémir encore plus fort. Il bougea ses hanches de façon à entrer plus profondément les doigts de Blaine. Ce dernier en entra un nouveau et Kurt ne pouvait plus tenir il avait besoin de Blaine en lui.

- Blaine ! Toi putain ! Toi merde !

Blaine ne put se retenir de rigoler. Kurt avait ces derniers temps une tendance à devenir assez vulgaire quand Blaine prenait trop son temps. Il sortit ses doigts de Kurt. Puis il s'allongea complètement au dessus de lui, entoura ses bras autour de lui et roula de façon à ce que ce soit Kurt qui soit au dessus. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser alors que Kurt s'installait à califourchon sur lui. Dans leurs baisers, Kurt avait attrapé le lubrifiant et il en mit sur ses mains. Il se détacha des lèvres de Blaine pour l'enduire sur l'érection de Blaine qui grogna au toucher. Puis Blaine posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté des hanches de Kurt qui se souleva un peu pour entrer l'érection de Blaine en lui.

- Putaiiiin ... gémit-il de plaisir quand il sentit enfin Blaine en lui.

Kurt aimait quand il prenait cette position car cela lui permettait de bouger exactement comme il en avait besoin. Il colla son front à celui de Blaine et bougea tandis que l'érection de Blaine bougeait elle aussi en lui. La première fois qu'elle atteint sa prostate Kurt gémit comme jamais et Blaine était certain qu'il allait se libérer sur le moment mais ce ne fut pas le cas, surement parce que Kurt s'était retint. Ils bougèrent ensemble, ne faisant qu'un une nouvelle fois. Puis au bout d'un moment, Kurt accéléra ses mouvements de bassin pour entrer l'érection de Blaine plus profondément en lui. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière alors que Blaine commençait à lui caresser les flancs, envoyant de longs frissons tout le long de son corps.

- Blaine ... Blaine je peux plus tenir ...

- Moi non plus Kurt, moi non plus ...

Kurt colla une nouvelle fois son front à celui de Blaine, lui chuchota contre ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Blaine attrapa l'érection de Kurt dans sa main et commença des mouvements autour de lui. Kurt gémit de plus belle dans leur baiser et se détacha de ses lèvres pour grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait à son nom. Puis il se libéra sur le torse et dans la main de Blaine, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Il continua de bouger ses hanches, Blaine le suivit quelques secondes après et se libéra en lui. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre après ça, Kurt posa sa tête et son bras sur le torse de Blaine qui entoura son bras autour de lui.

- Je t'aime, dit finalement Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt en posant un baiser sur son torse.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de plage à New-York.

Kur rigola à ses mots et caressa la peau de Blaine. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'ils discutaient et rigolaient tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine aperçoit le coucher de soleil qui commençait à se faire au loin. Ils se redressèrent, Kurt s'installa entre les jambes de Blaine qui entoura ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tandis qu'ils regardaient le coucher de soleil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Blaine chanta à son oreille la chanson qu'il lui avait écrite quelques mois après leur rencontre. Kurt se rappela du jour où Blaine lui avait chanté celle-ci au piano, ça avait semblé comme une sorte de promesse. Comme si il lui disait que les moments où il avait été seul, où il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, étaient terminés puisqu'il entrait dans sa vie. Blaine avait tenu sa promesse, il n'était plus seul. Il était avec lui et avait fait cette nouvelle promesse, il y a quelques jours, de le rester pour le reste de sa vie.

Ils rentrèrent un petit moment plus tard et allèrent prendre une douche avant d'aller au restaurant. Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée au bar autour de la piscine à discuter et rigoler. Ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes avec qui ils partagèrent quelques verres. Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter la ville et se baladèrent le long des plages mains dans la main. En rentrant en fin d'après-midi, ils se baignèrent un peu dans la piscine et rejoignirent la chambre où ils prirent une douche ensemble avant de descendre au restaurant pour le repas du soir.

Pour leur troisième jour, le couple décida de rester à l'hôtel pour la journée. Le matin, ils restèrent pour la plupart du temps dans la chambre après être descendu déjeuner au restaurant. L'après-midi ils jonglèrent entre la piscine et la plage. Quand Kurt se colla contre lui dans la piscine, il fallut tout le courage du monde pour Blaine pour ne pas prendre le contrôle. Kurt ne se rendait surement pas compte de l'effet immédiat qu'il avait sur Blaine. Il discutait avec lui comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'érection de Blaine contre lui ce qui lui décrocha un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Il était heureux d'avoir cet effet là sur lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. En fin de journée, ils prirent leurs douches ensemble, excepté le premier jour où Blaine avait tenté de lutter, ils prenaient toutes leurs douches ensemble ce qui se transformait généralement entre autre chose que de simple caresses. Vers 19h alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit, Kurt se leva d'un seul coup et se dirigea vers la porte en invitant Blaine à le suivre. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage et se dirigèrent vers le spa. Blaine ne put retenir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand il comprit les intentions de Kurt.

- Bonjour, déclara Kurt. On voudrait aller dans le sauna s'il vous plait.

- Le spa ferme à 19h30 messieurs vous êtes sûr que ...

- Oh ça nous suffira ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

- Très bien, vous avez de la chance à 10 minutes près, on ne laisse plus entrer.

- On a de la chance en effet !

- Donc les vestiaires sont derrière, je vous donne les serviettes que vous pouvez mettre autour de vous et pour le sauna il faudra passer de nouveau par ici, et se sera cette porte là-bas, expliqua la femme en montrant du doigt.

- D'accord merci beaucoup, répondit Kurt en prenant les serviettes et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Ils se mirent en sous-vêtement, Blaine ne remarqua pas que Kurt ne mit rien en dessous de sa serviette et ils se dirigèrent dans le sauna.

Une fois seuls dedans, la chaleur les envahissant, Blaine s'assit sur le banc et regarda Kurt avec un sourire.

- Tu en a des bonnes idées, tu le sais ça ? dit-il.

- Mmmh je sais, déclara fièrement Kurt en s'approchant de lui.

Il entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et se laissa glisser entre ses cuisses que Blaine écarta. Ce dernier s'attacha à la serviette que Kurt portait autour de la taille et la fit tomber. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que Kurt était complètement nu devant lui.

- Kuuurt, grogna Blaine.

- Je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de mettre quelque chose vu que je savais que tu me l'enlèverais directement.

- Putain je t'aime, répondit simplement Blaine en attirant le corps de Kurt encore plus contre lui, lui permettant de poser ses lèvres sur son ventre.

Il passa sa langue dans le nombril de Kurt qui sous le contact laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

- On a ... On a ... Peu de temps Blaine. Ça ferme dans ... Oh putain oui ... 20 minutes.

- Alors autant ne pas perdre de temps, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il prit le sexe de Kurt dans sa bouche et le sentit durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il commençait ses va et viens. Kurt se retenait de gémir, sachant très bien que c'était possible que le personnel les entende si ils étaient trop bruyant. Il mit ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine, l'incitant à continuer. Blaine retira sa bouche de Kurt qui grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il posa un baiser à l'extrémité de son érection et prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains pour le baisser et l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis quand ils se séparèrent, Blaine embrassa la peau de Kurt qui était à son niveau et la lécha ensuite pour arriver à son érection. Il joua avec sa langue une nouvelle fois à l'extrémité tandis que Kurt le suppliait d'aller plus loin. Après un moment, il le prit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche et grogna à son tour, envoyant des vibrations dans tout le corps de Kurt qui dut se retenir beaucoup plus que les fois précédentes pour ne pas gémir bruyamment. Blaine accéléra ses mouvements de bouche autour de Kurt et aggripa ses fesses pour pouvoir le prendre encore plus profondément. Kurt de son côté, sentait ses jambes devenir de plus en plus fragiles en ayant du mal à se maintenir. Blaine dut s'en rendre compte lui aussi car il posa finalement ses deux mains sur ses hanches et les tint fermement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kurt pour atteigne son orgasme. Avec la chaleur du sauna, les mouvements de bouche de Blaine autour de lui, il ne mit que quelques minutes à se libérer dans la bouche de Blaine. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur les genoux de Blaine. Ce dernier entoura ses bras autour de lui et lui posa un baiser tendre sur l'épaule avant de poser sa tête dessus. Kurt remit sa serviette autour de sa taille peu de temps après au cas où on vienne leur dire qu'il était temps de partir. Ce qui fut le cas 10 minutes après quand ils étaient en train de discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche, où Kurt finit par rendre la pareil à Blaine, et ils descendirent prendre leurs repas dans le restaurant.

Le quatrième jour, ils passèrent leur matinée à la piscine. L'après-midi ils décidèrent d'aller au Spa mais cette fois-ci pour le bon usage. Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi relaxé et apaisé que pendant ces jours à Hawaï avec Blaine. C'était comme si il n'y avait qu'eux et que tous le stress quotidien n'existait plus et était derrière eux.

En fin d'après-midi ils allèrent s'inscrire à la réception pour la sortie organisée sur un bateau qui partait au large pour voir les dauphins, requins et autres mammifères marins. C'était leur dernière journée avant qu'ils prennent leur vol le soir même pour New York. Kurt était un peu réticent pour cette activité car il n'avait jamais vu de requin de sa vie et avait un peur.

Le lendemain, quand ils furent sur le bateau au large et sur le ponton pour voir les requins, Kurt paniqua littéralement. Il était en train de regarder par dessus bord, tandis qu'une personne lançait de la viande dans l'eau. Soudainement, un requin sortit de l'eau pour attraper la viande. Kurt qui ne s'y attendait pas hurla et se cacha dans les bras de Blaine. Ce dernier surpris, le serra contre lui et lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Kurt ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et regarda par dessus bord tout en restant dans les bras de Blaine. Kurt venait tout juste de se découvrir une nouvelle phobie.

* * *

- Et y'en avait de partout des requins ?

- Et oui ... C'est pour ça que ton père paniquait, rigola Blaine.

- Oui ben tu verrais ces mâchoires, quelle horreur j'ai cru qu'ils allaient ... je sais pas engouffrer tout le bateau.

- Tu ne risquais rien, t'étais dans le bateau et en plus papa dit toujours qu'il ne laissera personne nous faire du mal.

- C'est vrai, sourit Kurt en entourant son fils de ses bras.

- Bon et vous avez fait quoi après le tour en bateau ?

Leur petit garçon de 8 ans les regarda avec des yeux curieux.

- On est rentrés à l'hôtel ! dit Blaine.

- Et vous avez fait quoi à l'hôtel ?

- Euuuh ... commença-t-il en souriant tandis que Kurt rougissait et baissait les yeux. On a ...

- On a discuté, ensuite on a eu notre bus et on est retournés à l'aéroport, coupa Kurt. Maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir Logan.

Blaine se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rigoler. _C'était un résumé très très rapide_, se dit-il étant donné qu'ils avaient passé leur temps dans le jacuzzi de leur salle de bain.

- Mais ... Vous ne m'avez pas encore raconté votre mariage ! râla Logan.

Ça faisait pas mal de soirs que Logan, leur petit garçon de 8 ans, demandait des détails sur comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Bref, il voulait tout savoir. Blaine et Kurt se mettaient donc le soir sur le lit de leur fils pour lui raconter leur histoire de A à Z. Seulement ce jour là, dans l'après-midi, l'histoire de Kurt et des requins pendant leurs voyages de noces était sortis de la bouche de Blaine alors qu'un film de requins passait à la télé. Logan avait insisté pour avoir cette histoire avant le mariage qu'ils étaient supposés raconter ce soir là.

- Tu as préféré l'histoire des requins avant. Le reste ça sera pour un autre soir. Et demain on a une grande journée qui nous attend, déclara Kurt.

- Comment tu te sens pour demain mon grand ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers son fils.

- Je me sens bien, j'ai hâte de la revoir. Je la protégerai, quoiqu'il arrive je serai son grand frère et je ferai tout pour que personne ne lui fasse du mal, déclara le petit garçon en regardant l'un à la suite de l'autre ses deux papas.

- Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça Logan, sourit Kurt en embrassant le front de son fils. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Blaine en embrassant le petit garçon sur le haut de la tête.

Ils se levèrent du lit, Kurt remonta la couverture sur lui et lui sourit.

- Je vous aime aussi, déclara Logan. Et j'aime déjà ma petite soeur.

- Logan Cooper Hummel-Anderson, je suis fière de toi tu le sais ça ? s'exclama Blaine.

- Je sais ! rigola ce dernier.

- Aller, fais de beaux rêves !

Ils éteignirent la lumière de la chambre et sortirent de la chambre de leur fils. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et le tira dans leur chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et se prirent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils attendaient la journée du lendemain.

Il y a 10 ans, Blaine et Kurt avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient des enfants. Kurt avait sa carrière à Broadway qui avait grimpé en flèche. Il avait maintenant le rôle principal dans une grande pièce écrite récemment et inconnue du public avant sa première représentation qui avait eu un grand succès. Blaine lui, était professeur à temps partiel à Juilliard et pendant son temps libre, il chantait dans des bars et restaurants,. Après mûre réflexion, il ne voulait pas être connu et être un grand artiste comme il l'avait rêvé quand il était plus jeune. Car il savait que cette carrière là, l'emmènerait à faire des tournées, des voyages. Mais il avait une famille aujourd'hui, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait les quitter. Il était heureux comme ça, il s'était trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt à enseigner sa propre passion pour la musique. Ils leur avaient fallu deux années pour enfin avoir une réponse positive en ce qui concernait l'adoption de leur premier enfant. C'était une mère qui accouchait sous X et qui ne voulait pas de son petit garçon. Quand ils étaient arrivés à la clinique et qu'ils avaient porté ce petit garçon dans leurs bras ils avaient su que c'était lui qu'ils attendaient depuis deux années maintenant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le prénom et avait opté pour Logan. Kurt avait proposé que son deuxième prénom soit Cooper, sachant très bien ce que ça représentait aux yeux de Blaine. Et depuis que leur famille s'était agrandie, Blaine et Kurt n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Ils avaient vu jour après jour leur fils grandir, faire ses premiers pas, dire ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas à l'école, mais aussi faire ses premières bêtises, les premières disputes ... Mais rien ne valait le bonheur qu'ils vivaient tous les trois ensemble.

Cependant quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient voulu agrandir cette famille et avoir un nouvel enfant auprès d'eux. Cette fois-ci après de longues discussions, ils avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient un enfant plus grand. Un enfant qui ne se sentait pas accepté et qui avait du mal à trouver une famille. Un enfant qu'ils sauveraient de la solitude tout comme Blaine et Kurt s'en étaient sauvé mutuellement. Et quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient rencontré Emily, une petite fille de cinq ans, renfermée sur elle-même, qui parlait très peu. Sa mère était morte pendant son accouchement à cause de soucis de drogues et d'alcool et son père avait été impossible à trouver. Elle n'avait eu aucune famille et avait passé son enfance dans un centre. D'après l'assistante sociale qui s'occupait d'elle, elle n'était pas acceptée par les autres, les enfants se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle avait été rejeté dès sa naissance contrairement aux autres qui étaient arrivés beaucoup plus tard. Emily était magnifique avec de grands yeux verts, de long cheveux brun mais un visage trop renfermé pour une petite fille de son âge. Quand son regard s'était plongé dans celui de Blaine et de Kurt, elle avait sourit. Et selon l'assistante sociale, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le sourire de la petite fille. Logan avec sa délicatesse légendaire, avait pris Emily dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il avait hâte de l'avoir comme petite sœur. Emily avait gloussé dans ses bras et avait murmuré un petit "merci" tout timide, comme si elle ne croyait pas les paroles du garçon. Ce qui avait fendu le coeur à Blaine et Kurt. Ils savaient à partir de cette rencontre que quoiqu'il arrive, ils se battraient pour que la petite fille fasse partie de leur famille. Après quelques semaines, ils avaient réussi à avoir la garde d'Emily et ils allaient la chercher tous les trois au centre le lendemain matin.

**xxxxxx**

**_1 an plus tard_**

- Papa s'est endormi ...

- C'est normal, je lui ai montré ce film tellement de fois qu'il s'ennuit maintenant, sourit Kurt en continuant de tresser les cheveux d'Emily.

Ils étaient tous les quatre sur le canapé en train de regarder Moulin Rouge. Logan était collé contre Blaine qui s'était endormi pendant le film, Emily était assise entre les cuisses de Kurt.

- C'est pourri ce film ... Je ne comprends rien ! râla Logan. Pourquoi ils se mettent à chanter d'un seul coup ?

- Arrête de dire que c'est pourri ! C'est pas vrai ! répliqua Emily en frappant l'épaule de son frère.

- Em, ne me dis pas que tu comprends quelque chose ? demanda Logan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je comprends et j'aime bien les chansons.

- Votre père m'a chanté cette chanson une fois, déclara Kurt alors que "Your song" commençait.

Les deux enfants regardèrent Kurt avec de grands yeux et tournèrent leurs têtes pour contempler l'écran en silence. Pour la première fois depuis un an, Logan avait demandé à ce que ses papas lui racontent leur mariage. Quand Emily avait entendu ça, elle avait insisté aussi pour tout connaître. Seulement Kurt avait refusé de leur raconter tant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le Moulin Rouge, étant donné la demande de Blaine sur Come What May, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire ça ce dimanche. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme Kurt l'aurait voulu. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine s'était endormi contre l'accoudoir su canapé, Logan ne faisait que râler. Il n'y avait qu'Emily qui regardait avec attention le film.

Emily avait, au plus grand étonnement de Blaine et Kurt, mis très peu de temps à s'adapter à leur famille. Très vite, la petite-fille s'était laissée aller et il lui avait fallu seulement quelques mois pour considérer Blaine et Kurt comme ses papas et Logan comme son grand frère. Logan avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait fait à ses pères. Il avait protégé Emily depuis le premier jour. De temps en temps beaucoup trop aux yeux de Kurt, puisque ça avait causé sa première bagarre avec des garçons de son âge. Alors que Kurt le trouvait beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre d'attitude, Blaine lui avait confié que Cooper avait réagi exactement pareil avec lui quand il était plus petit. La relation entre Emily et Logan était très fusionnelle, et le couple savait que c'était surtout grâce à Logan qu'Emily s'était sentie aussi bien.

A la minute où Kurt avait dit que Blaine lui avait chanté cette chanson, les deux enfants s'étaient arrêtés de se chamailler et regardait l'écran avec attention. C'était comme si ils voulaient savoir les moindres détails, comprendre toute l'histoire de leurs pères et cette idée réchauffait le coeur de Kurt. Il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde.  
Finalement, Blaine se réveilla quelques minutes avant la scène finale, il lança un regard d'excuse à son mari qui haussa simplement les épaules en souriant.

- Excuse-moi Logan, mais il faut que tu bouges de l'autre côté du canapé, ton père va avoir besoin de moi, déclara Blaine lorsque la scène fatidique était prête à commencer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Logan en fronçant les sourcils alors que Blaine le soulevait dans les airs pour le mettre de l'autre côté du canapé et se retrouver à côté de Kurt.

- Tu vas vite comprendre.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt et le rapprocha de lui, Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Nicole Kidman commençait à chanter à l'écran. Depuis la demande en mariage de Blaine, Kurt pleurait deux fois plus au moment de cette scène. Il n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler, tous les souvenirs et les émotions remontaient à la surface, en plus de la beauté de la scène.

- Papa ? appela Emily quand elle vit les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Blaine caressa la joue de sa fille d'une manière rassurante pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était rien de grave. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt, et se colla contre son torse. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle. Logan qui vit la scène du coin de l'oeil, attrapa la main de Kurt et la serra dans la sienne, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Blaine. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le générique et même après, lorsque Blaine commença à raconter comment il avait fait sa demande en mariage à l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

**Donc tout d'abord, merci à tous. Merci à toutes les personnes qui sont là depuis le début, à toutes les personnes qui ont pris cette histoire en court, à toutes ces personnes qui ont posté des reviews à chaque chapitre, aux personnes qui en ont écrit de temps en temps. Mais surtout merci à tous car même si vous n'avez pas écrit de review du tout vous avez été là à lire cette histoire et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche ! Chacune de vos reviews m'ont poussé à continuer cette histoire et à ne pas lâcher, je vous assure que mon coeur s'emballait à chaque fois que j'en lisais une (aussi niais que ça puisse paraitre c'est vrai :P)  
Et un merci tout particulier à Marie (Lafolleduklaine) qui m'a aidé de nombreuses fois, (notre teamperverse n'existerait pas et franchement tout serait bien triste sans nos conneries xD). Allez vite lire ses fics à elle aussi, je vous promets que vous allez adorer ! :)  
**

**J'ai hésité pendant très très longtemps à publier cette histoire (6 mois pour être précise xD) et je ne regrette pour rien au monde d'avoir franchi le pas !  
Pour ce qui est des prochaines reviews, pour ceux qui ont un compte je leur répondrai par MP mais pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas je ne pourrais pas ... Donc je vous remercie d'avance comme je ne pourrai pas le faire !**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en tout cas, c'est la dernière fois ;)  
**

**Merci à tous encore une fois parce qu'avec tous vos encouragements et vos avis, une chose est sûr c'est que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là ;)  
**

**Je suis toujours là si vous avez la moindre question, remarque ou autre, que ce soit par MP ou sur Twitter (lien dans ma bio)**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'espère que la fin ne vous a pas déçu, merci encore à tous pour tout !**

**Et à bientôt ;)**

**Marion  
**


End file.
